The Phoenix
by PearLynn
Summary: After Prince Zuko loses his memory at sea, he finds himself travelling with the Avatar and his two companions from the Southern Water Tribe. They travel across the world while the Avatar learns the elements, also helping Zuko regain his memories as they learn about the destiny he was foretold to fulfill since before he was born. Slight AU. Zutara, Taang, Sukka.
1. Banished

_**The Phoenix**_

_In this story, Zuko doesn't have the bald head with the ponytail. Instead, it's just the ponytail. Seriously, why did they have him be bald at all? He looked ridiculous. Also, it's the same year, but all of the characters are aged up by two years (Zuko-18, Sokka-17, Katara-16, and Aang-14)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. Just this story._

_**Arc 1: Water**_

**Chapter 1: Banished**

_Spring 97 ASC_

He stood on the edge of the canyon, looking out into the fog-covered cliffs. As he raked his thoughts for his best plan of action, he heard someone approach him from behind.

"Prince Zuko, you need to rest," the man said in a soft and concerned voice. "A man needs his rest."

"I won't rest until I find the Avatar, Uncle Iroh," he replied sternly over his right shoulder. He turned back to the cliffs and took a deep breath. The early evening air filled his lungs, sending a shiver down his spine. The moon was starting to rise over the horizon and glowed a dim yellow, barely lighting the skies.

Iroh sighed and stood on Zuko's right, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "The Avatar hasn't been seen in almost a hundred years. Even if you're right and he is alive, you won't find him. Your father, your grandfather and your great-grandfather were all unsuccessful."

Zuko weakly pulled his shoulder away from his uncle, "Because their honor didn't rest on finding him. He's my only ticket home. And I'm going to search every corner of the world until I find him."

Iroh shook his head and exhaled a deep breath, "Prince Zuko, you've only been banished for a week. You still need to heal. I think it would be best if we went back to the ship and had a nice warm cup of calming jasmine tea."

"I don't need any calming tea, Uncle," Zuko stated firmly as he turned and faced Iroh, staring at him with his uncovered right eye, "I need to capture the Avatar."

Iroh stared at his nephew with sympathy, his eyes focusing on the white gauze and bandages wrapping the left side of his face, centralized over Zuko's eye. He smiled with slight pity and patted Zuko's right shoulder. Zuko didn't return the smile as he watched Iroh walk back to their small "campsite", which was just a fire and two bags with small provisions, like food and changes of clothes. After Iroh began rummaging through his bag, Zuko turned back around and focused back onto the cliff side.

_How easy would it be if I just jumped and ended it right now? _He thought sadly to himself as he looked down into the fog. _No hunting the Avatar, no dealing with this-_ he lifted his left hand and gingerly placed it on the bandage- _until the end of my days. I can just be burnt on the pyre like he burnt my face. _

He heaved a sigh and returned back to the camp, spotting Iroh pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Changed your mind about the tea?" he said with slight glee. Zuko shook his head and sat down across the fire from his Uncle, staring into the flames. Even as a firebender, the sight of fire right now made him cringe. He tore his gaze away and stared at his boots. Iroh noticed Zuko's aversion to the fire and sighed. "I know it's late, nephew. But let's head back to the ship. I think you would get a better night's sleep with fresh salve and a warm bed."

Zuko lifted his head and locked his one eye with his uncle. He nodded and stood, gathering their small amount of belongings. He kept his back to Iroh and the fire, avoiding both completely.

"Zuko," Iroh started. Zuko turned around and glared at him as he shoved his canteen into his bag. Iroh sighed and approached the teen on the other side of the fire. He placed his hand on Zuko's left shoulder and smiled, "Why don't you put out the fire, nephew? It will be good practice. Especially since we'll continue your training soon."

Zuko nodded solemnly and stared at the fire, focusing all of his energy on snuffing it. The orange flames flickered in his eyes and for a moment, he thought he saw the outline of his father, winding back his right hand and swinging it around. He gasped and turned away from the blaze, squeezing his good eye closed. Iroh shook his head and extinguished the fire with a wave of his hand.

"Let's get going," Iroh sighed and lifted his pack over his shoulder, Zuko did the same. The two men walked together in silence along the edge of the canyon. Every couple of minutes, Zuko looked over his left shoulder towards the cliffs. But after one glance at his uncle catching him looking back with a worried look in his eyes, Zuko vowed that he needed to look forward, no matter what.

…

_Winter 100 ASC_

He should have looked behind him. He should have disregarded his stupid rule for once. If he did, he wouldn't have gotten hit with a piece of metal from the hull of his ship. If he did, he wouldn't be fighting for dear life in the ocean, battling the angry currents of the dark abyss. Zuko scorned himself as another wave crashed over him and sent him below the depths once more. For an eighteen-year-old Prince, Zuko felt pretty stupid.

_If father finds out I died by drowning, that would be rich. Almost as bad as getting blown up by pirates or something. _

He broke the surface and panted for air. The outline of his ship in the storm fading into the blackness. He was trying to grasp onto some false hope that he was going to make it. Something that could bring him to safety. He prayed to every God he could think of, even the ones from the Water Tribes, just so he could live to fight another day.

It was weird thinking that just an hour ago, he received a messenger hawk telling him the Avatar had been spotted in a nearby town. It was just around a month ago that gossip began spreading about a young monk travelling on a sky bison with two Water Tribesmen. Zuko had never seen the group yet, but he was determined to spot them and capture the last airbender. He would fight until his last breath, he vowed.

Zuko laughed to himself about the irony, because as he was thrown around in the ravaging salt water, he realized that he was, in fact, fighting for his last breath. And the Avatar would never be his.

He was starting to give up hope and slowly stopped fighting the current. _It's all over now, _he thought to himself. _I should have just jumped into the canyon three years ago and saved myself the trouble of drowning like a coward._

_Coward._

The word rang in his ears, echoing the voice of his furious father.

_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!_

He was pushed under again, the salt water stinging his eyes and burning his throat.

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher._

He broke the surface again once more, gasping for air. He didn't have time to break his own rule and turn around to realize that he was going to be hit with another wave. And because of that, he didn't have time to spot the tree trunk speeding towards him.

After the initial hit and immense pain, Zuko felt fuzzy. His vision swam and his body slackened. His eyes felt heavy and his sight went dark, but the thoughts kept echoing in his mind.

_Suffering will be your teacher._

With a final breath, Zuko's own voice whispered out into the stormy night, "Haven't I suffered enough?"

….

The trio all jumped off the fluffy white bison onto the wet sand of the beach. After the huge storm, they had left the fishing village they had been trapped in and headed along the coast. A young warrior with a ponytail scanned the beach for any dangers and dubbed it okay for the other two to set up a campsite. The younger boy leapt off the bison's head and landed like a feather in the sand. His bald head with blue arrow tattoos reflected the shining sun. His yellow and orange robes fluttered in the slight wind and he chuckled when he uplifted some sand in his landing, covering their pet lemur with a coat of it.

Then there was a young woman. She slid down the side of the bison and landed gracefully by its feet. She readjusted her light blue tunic and wrist bindings after tossing her long brown braid back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes scanned the ocean and she took a deep breath, happily inhaling the sea air.

"This place is perfect!" she exclaimed as she twirled in the sand. "I love being so close to water! Aang! We can practice some of our bending while we're here!"

The monk turned from playing with the chattering lemur to grin widely, "Okay, Katara!"

The older boy began unloading their supplies as Katara built a hole for a campfire.

"Sokka," she called to the older boy. He peeked over the edge of the bison's saddle. She gestured to the fire pit, "I'm going to get some firewood. Then we'll make dinner. Deal?"

Sokka nodded, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" she called over her shoulder as she walked away and down the beach. She kept on the edge of the forest, picking up kindling and some larger logs as she went. The sun was setting over the ocean and Katara couldn't help but stop and enjoy the colors reflecting in the water. But then something caught her eye.

Washed up on the shore was something dark. For a second, she thought it was just seaweed or something like that. But as she focused and looked closer, she realized it was a person. She gasped and dropped the wood at the edge of the forest, sprinting to the water line.

She knelt next to the person and saw that he was still breathing, but just barely. He had a gash on the back of his head and his ponytail was half-ripped out of its ribbon. He was wearing a long sleeved red tunic and black pants, both trimmed with gold. His all black boots were distressed and worn in on the soles.

Fire Nation.

Katara gasped and scooted away, but quickly decided against it. _I won't ever turn my back on someone who needs me._

She grasped his right shoulder and rolled him to his back. His head stayed turned to the left. She traced her hand above his chest, bending the water out of his lungs and throat. Once removed, he coughed violently and rolled back onto his side, shivering. Katara looked around and spotted Aang and Sokka in the distance. She couldn't just leave this guy here. But if the boys knew he was Fire Nation, they probably would want to leave him here and fly somewhere else for the night.

_No. We have to help him. Maybe he's not that bad._ Katara braced herself and stood over the stranger. She grasped the underside of his armpits and dragged him through the sand towards the edge of the forest. For someone so heavy and her being so weak, Katara was surprised how easily she got him to the end of the beach. She gently laid him down on the grass and brushed his loose hair away from his eyes.

That's when she saw it. A scar.

Against his pale skin, it was a sharp contrast. An angry red mark spreading from his eye all the way back to his mangled ear, covering his cheek and a small portion of his forehead. The scar was darker on his eye socket and Katara was surprised to see a slit for his eye.

_He must have been through so much, _she thought. _I'm going to help him, no matter what._

With that, she stood and looked down at the stranger.

"I'm going to get help," she said quietly to him, not knowing or caring if he could hear her. "I'll be right back."

Then she turned and sprinted to their campsite, forgetting the firewood.

….

The two boys followed her, neither speaking after what she just told them. Someone from the Fire Nation had washed up on the shore. He had a scar. That's all they knew, only because the guy was unconscious and Katara needed help bringing him back to their campsite, much to Sokka's protest.

Though with much pleading, Katara convinced the two to help her carry him back. After hoisting the body, Sokka and Aang carried the limp man to their site. They laid him on Katara's spare bedroll and she covered him with their extra blankets. He was still shivering, but nothing was blue. They all stared in silence as the man slept. Sokka kept a tight grip on his machete, Aang was practically cowering behind his staff, and Katara leaned forward hopefully, waiting for the stranger to open his eyes.

"We should wake him up," Sokka said after a few minutes. The other two stared at him with wide eyes but he just shrugged it off, "We need to know who this guy is. We haven't met any firebenders yet and I don't want to make the mistake of letting our guard down in front of the first one we happen to stumble upon. We need to get info out on our terms."

After a beat of silence, Katara stood and knelt next to the stranger. His breathing had evened out and his skin gained a little color, but not much. Katara assumed that was because he was naturally so pale. She hesitantly gripped his shoulder, marveling at how warm he was even through his shirt. Not feverish, just warm. She shook him once and he groaned. His voice was deep, so he must be older than the two other boys she was currently travelling with. She shook him again and his eyes fluttered open.

Katara was shocked to see the pure gold color of his irises, staring right up to her. He looked confused and kept his mouth shut, just staring at the girl above him.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. He just stared at her with wide eyes, one much wider than the other. He wasn't flinching or anything, just staring. Then he looked at the two boys behind her, one glaring daggers and the other wide-eyed in fascination.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly. He looked back at the girl above him, staring into her blue eyes.

"You're on a beach in the Earth Kingdom," Katara replied. "What's your name?"

The stranger sat up slowly, rubbing his temple with the heel of his right hand, "Uhh…"

"Do you not remember?" Aang asked hesitantly. The stranger looked at him with confused eyes, but shook his head after a moment of deliberation.

"No," he responded. "I don't…"

"Do you remember anything?" Sokka asked bluntly.

"Sokka," Katara reprimanded as she glared at her brother. She turned back to the stranger and smiled, "What's the last thing you remember?"

He paused and raked his thoughts. After a minute or two he shook his head and rubbed his right eye, "I remember being at home. Feeding turtleducks. But that's it."

"Are you from the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked.

The stranger snapped his head up and stared at the boy across the fire, nothing but confusion and curiosity in his eyes, "I think so. I'm not sure."

The trio all stared wide-eyed at the man lying on the ground. He lifted his good brow and waited for a response. But he paused for a moment and tried opening his left eye wider.

"Is my eye swollen?" he asked innocently. "I can't seem to open it as wide as my right one."

Katara turned and stared at a stunned Sokka and Aang. Both shrugged their shoulders and Katara knelt back down next to their guest. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and delicately placed it on the edge of his scar. His good eye went wide and he began to look terrified.

"Why can't I feel that?!" he moved away from her touch. "What's going on?!"

He scrambled to his feet, kicking away the blankets that had tangled around his ankles and sprinted to the water. He knelt down in the sand and stared at his reflection. Stunned into silence, he lifted his hand and touched the deformity on his face, tears falling down his cheeks and into the water.

….

_A/N Welcome to __**The Phoenix**_!

_I got this lovely idea right when I started "The Swamp", so I was writing both of these plots out at the same time._

_This plot bunny actually came to me while taking a psychology test for school. _

_Yay for bunnies!_


	2. Grasping Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just this plot.

**Chapter 2: Grasping Smoke**

Iroh wept silently as he sat on Prince Zuko's bed, clutching a scroll close to his chest. After witnessing his nephew get knocked overboard during the typhoon, Iroh and the rest of the crew searched for days in the sea and across the coast trying in vain to find their missing prince. After about three days of searching, Lieutenant Jee suggested writing to the Fire Lord to inform him of his only son's disappearance.

Iroh couldn't help but feel great grief as he held the response in his hands.

"_Iroh-_

_It's a shame to hear about Prince Zuko. Perhaps his three years at sea didn't teach him a lesson after all. I knew there would be a good reason I had Azula as well. Zuko won't be missed._

_Fire Lord Ozai."_

It enraged Iroh that his brother would speak about his own son that way. No parent should think of their child as just a pawn in the game of life, let alone feel no remorse at their loss. When Iroh lost his son in Ba Sing Se, it crushed his soul. And now Ozai has lost Zuko and the man can only think about how happy he is that he had a spare.

The scroll went up in flames.

….

"So do you remember _anything _about yourself?" Aang asked after their guest calmed down and made his way back to the fire.

He kept his eyes on the flames, like he was searching the blaze for answers about his blank past. After much attempt, he took a deep breath and shook his head as he sighed out.

"I think my name starts with a Z," he said after a few minutes.

"Alright," Sokka chimed in, "So we'll just call you Z for now? Sounds reasonable."

Katara frowned at her brother and scrunched her face in deliberation. She turned back to Z and studied him as he kept his eyes on the fire. He hadn't said much since she helped him back to the campsite and cleaned the wound on his head. He barely even acknowledged anything as they had all introduced themselves to him while Katara was busy with cleaning him up.

"Z," Katara started, he turned and stared her down. His eyes were piercing, like a hawk. A bright shade of gold rimmed with light brown. She was quiet until he rose his eyebrow waiting for the rest of her statement. She shook her head and smiled nervously, "Do you know if you can firebend?"

"Why would I be able to firebend?" he asked innocently.

"Because you're obviously Fire Nation," Sokka stated matter-of-factly. Katara shot him a dirty look and he responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Z stared skeptically at the warrior and then looked down at his hands. He focused as hard as he could at creating a flame, but nothing happened. He huffed and tried again, centralizing his chi and taking a deep breath.

_Firebending is in the breath, not the muscle._

A distant voice in his head said. He relaxed and stared at the campfire again. He took another deep breath and exhaled sharply as he jabbed towards the flames. A small jet shot from his fist and joined the larger blaze, making it flare with the extra power.

"I guess that's a 'yes'," Aang said cheerfully. "Maybe you can teach me?"

"Why would I teach you?" Z asked. "You're not a firebender."

Katara and Sokka exchanged something similar to anxious glances. Then they both turned to Aang, who was grinning ear to ear as he stared at Z.

"Well actually I am."

"No you're not," Z stated flatly. "I saw you airbending."

"Well I can firebend, too," Aang was almost laughing. "And waterbend. And earthbend."

Z rose his good brow and then looked to the siblings, who were failing miserably at hiding their expressions of amusement. He huffed, "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

"He's the Avatar, dummy," Sokka snickered.

Z opened his eyes wide and looked back between Sokka and Aang, mouth agape. "Wait… The Avatar disappeared. I know that… How do I know that?"

"I think your knowledge of simple facts is still there," Katara said after a beat of silence from the boys, "just not your memories."

"Quick!" Sokka exclaimed, "What's nine times eight?"

"Seventy-two," Z answered quickly. "Whoa…"

"Okay," Katara crossed her arms, pleased. "So simple knowledge is there."

"What's your favorite color?" Aang asked.

"Uhhh," Z raked his mind for an answer. "I think blue."

"For someone from the Fire Nation," Sokka crossed his arms and looked skeptically across the fire, "you would think it would be red."

"I don't know, Sokka," Z replied, slightly annoyed. "I don't even know my own name. How the hell am I supposed to know what my favorite color is?"

Katara stood up and pulled out a tendril of water out of her pouch and gloved her hands, placing them on his temples, "I'm going to try and reduce some of the swelling from the impact. Maybe that will help trigger some memories."

Z nodded and bowed his head so she had better access to him. He stared at her kneeling legs and blushed softly to himself. He didn't know if he had ever felt like this before, but he liked what he was thinking. This girl was pretty. And kind. It reminded him of someone, but for the life of him he couldn't place a finger on it.

She moved her hand around and Z flinched away as she probed a memory. He clutched his forehead as the memory swam back.

"_Dad's going to kill you," the girl said in a sing-song voice. "Really, he is."_

"_Ha-ha. Nice try, Azula," he replied. _

_Azula circled the post on his bed, "Fine, don't believe me. But I heard everything. Grandfather said Dad's punishment should fit his crime." She stood upright rigidly and marched back and forth along his bed, speaking in a deeper voice, "You must know the pain of losing a first-born son. By sacrificing your own!"_

"_Liar!" he shouted back, clutching his blanket._

"_I'm only telling you for your own good," she sat next to him on the mattress. "I know! Maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!"_

"_Stop it! You're lying! Dad would never do that to me!"_

_A woman appeared in the bedroom doorway, looking down sternly at the two children, "Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?"_

_Azula shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know."_

_The woman approached the girl and grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the bedroom, "It's time for a talk!"_

_After the other two left, the boy started chanting to himself, "Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies."_

Z gasped as he opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of the waterbender above him. He was panting and a sweat broke across his skin.

"What did you see?" Katara asked softly.

"Azula," he gasped. "My sister's name is Azula."

Sokka stroked his chin, deep in thought. Aang just stared blankly at Z as Katara was guiding him back to the log he fell off of.

"Is that all?" she queried.

He shook his head and slowed his breathing down, "She was saying something to me like my father was going to kill me."

Katara gasped, "That's terrible."

Z shook his head, "For some reason, I feel like it doesn't surprise me…"

"So your family is messed up," Sokka stated. "That's one thing we didn't know before."

"Sokka…" Katara warned.

"No, it's okay Katara," Z muttered. He looked up at Katara with a wide eye, "Do you think you could do it again? Maybe jog another memory?"

Katara nodded and pulled out some more water, coaxing it over her hands and then guiding it to his face. She brushed around and poked a certain spot, making Z grasp her wrists and tear away. This memory came by swiftly, practically knocking him over.

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

Z shot open his eyes and pushed away from Katara, who was looking at him with confusion.

"Z?"

He stood up and stared down at the trio, who all stared at him with worry. He shook his head and headed to the extra bedroll they had for him.

"I'm going to sleep," he laid down and turned his back to the group and pressed his eyes closed, trying to block out the image of a man towering over him with the expression of malice and cruelty on his face.

….

_A/N I used the lines from "Zuko Alone" and "The Storm". _

_For the majority of this arc, Zuko will be referred to as "Z", unless spoken about by Iroh. _


	3. Silence isn't Golden

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with the show, including lines taken from the transcripts.

**Chapter Three: Silence isn't Golden**

"So…" Sokka drawled out, "What was that about?"

Katara kept her eyes on Z as he laid down at the far end of their campsite. She sighed sadly, "I don't know. I think I poked a bad memory or something. I haven't ever seen such pure fear in anyone's eyes in a long time…"

Her mind wandered back to the raid on her village all those years ago, seeing the eyes of her neighbors widen in terror as the black snow fell. She had to consciously shake her mind away from that terrible memory. Now wasn't a good time to reminisce on the worst day of her life.

"He's had a tough life," Aang added after a few silent minutes. "For some reason, I feel like it's better that he doesn't remember it."

"Do you think anyone is looking for him?" Katara asked quietly.

"I doubt it," Sokka deadpanned, earning glares from both Aang and Katara. "What? He washed up on the Western shore of the Earth Kingdom, wearing just trousers and a tunic. He's probably a soldier who got blown overboard in that storm that happened a few days ago, which means we need to scram."

"Sokka, he doesn't even know his own name," Aang argued. "How can he be dangerous?"

"He's Fire Nation-"

"But he didn't even know that part about himself," Katara added. "I think he just need some proper guidance in regards to the war and maybe he can help us. Aang needs a firebending teacher. And since we're on the way to the North Pole, he can come with us and teach Aang the basics on the way."

Sokka rubbed his chin and hummed in thought, "That could be possible. I think, though, we should pack up camp and move more towards inland. If he's a washed up soldier, they're possibly looking for him."

"You just said they probably weren't looking for him," Aang said softly. "I don't think moving inland is really going to make any difference. He's probably from that ship that's been following us since Kyoshi."

"I think it's a good idea, Aang," Katara added. "That way we can keep him safe while we figure out his memory issues."

She stood and walked over to the still form of Z. She kneeled down in front of him, watching him intently. His face was relaxed, peaceful. Not that pained and confused look he had been donning the entire time she had known him. She didn't know anything about this guy. Not his name, age, or anything. They knew he had a sister who, by the sounds of it, was a menace.

The look on his face when she triggered that last memory made her grimace. He was horrified, scared stiff by something in his own troubled mind. Something she opened had pained him deep down and she couldn't help but feel guilty for putting that look of dread on his regal features.

That's when she thought about it. He was handsome. Very handsome. She has heard that only the highest ranking of people in the Fire Nation were extremely attractive. Something about the desire to keep their lines well-bred or along the lines of that.

_So he's probably nobility or something, s_he thought. _Or incredibly lucky._

She had completely disregarded his scar for a moment, only focusing on the ride side of his face. He looked young, much too young to have something that looked like a burn scar across his eye.

_Maybe it's some type of 'rite of passage'._

_But why haven't we ever seen someone else with this kind of scar?_

"How long are you going to sit there and stare at me?"

She jumped and he opened his good eye, looking up at her with amusement.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I came over here to tell you we were moving the campsite more inland."

"I know," he sat up and pressed the heel of his hand to his right eye socket. "I heard you guys talking. Your hushed voices are terrible."

Katara blushed and creased her brow, "Or maybe you just have good hearing."

He bristled and opened his eye wider in thought, "That is a good possibility."

Katara giggled, earning a slight grin from Z. She stood and held out her hand to help him up. He looked up to her and rose a brow with mock humor, then rose gracefully without her help. She crossed her arms animatedly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's get packing," he said finally. He bent down and rolled up the mat with precise agility. He then tied it and tossed it up onto Appa without a second glance. He then approached the bags and with obviously practiced skill, packed them up and threw them up onto the saddle.

All three teens were staring at their new addition with surprised eyes. Sokka huffed in mock disinterest and Aang smiled widely, jumping over to Katara and elbowing her.

"See, he's a good idea."

She looked over at Z and smiled, "Yeah it seems that way."

"Z!" Aang called over to the firebender, who turned and rose his eyebrows in reply. "How did you pack everything up so quickly?"

Z stood up straight and thought intently for a minute, then shrugged. "I don't know. It just came easy to me. Sokka!"

Katara and Aang turned and looked at Sokka, who was holding Katara's water skin over the fire.

"Smother the fire with dirt or sand. The water will cause it to smoke and bring attention to your location."

Katara and Aang exchanged looked of excitement, whereas Sokka narrowed his eyes and grumbled some unintelligible babble under his breath. The group finished cleaning up their camp and climbed onto Appa's back, save Z.

"Come on, Z, it's not that bad!" Aang chirped with a bright smile.

"What does it do?"

"It flies," Sokka stated and then in reply to Z's skeptical look, he laughed. "That was my response, too. Don't worry. It's not that bad."

"You sure?" Z's expression turned to worry.

"We practically live up here," Katara added. "It's safe, trust me."

He looked up to her, apprehension still in his eyes. She held out her hand for him to grab and flashed him a friendly smile. After some deliberation, Z caved and took a couple steps back. He then sprinted to Appa and swiftly climbed up the side of the bison, jumping over the edge of the saddle and landing softly behind Katara and Sokka, who both had looks of complete shock on their faces.

"That… was-" Sokka started.

"Wow Z!" Aang shouted, "That was awesome!"

Z sat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, I guess."

Aang grinned broadly and turned back around, "Appa, yip yip."

The bison took off, jolting his passengers in the saddle. Z looked over the edge in wonder, taking in his surroundings. Katara crawled over and sat next to him, watching him as he stared at the moving landscape below them.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

He kept his gaze on the ground, "Yeah…"

"Z?"

"Hmm?" he tore his eyes away from the earth and looked up at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that memory about?" she asked quietly. "The second one."

He blanched and shook his head, then returned his gaze to the ground below them, his scarred side towards her. She frowned and leaned against the lip of the saddle, keeping her eyes on Z.

"I don't know," he finally said, not moving his gaze. Katara remained silent and watched Z as he looked out. He was so troubled, and Katara wanted to know why. The problem was is _he_ didn't even know why he felt that way. She felt horrible about opening only bad memories for him.

_Maybe he only has bad memories._

She shook her head and followed his gaze outwards. A sudden coughing behind them made both Katara and Z turn to Sokka, who was hacking up a lung.

"I'm fine," Sokka said, coughing again.

"Aang, I think we might need to land soon," Katara called out to Aang on Appa's head. "Sokka doesn't sound so good."

"Alright!" Aang shouted over his shoulder. "I think I see an old town on the horizon. We can stop there and set up camp in the ruins."

After about four hours of flying, and consistent coughing from Sokka, the group reached the ruins. Appa flew to the highest point of the mountain city, swooping into an open area of an old building. Katara and Aang both climbed down, where Z carried a delirious Sokka out of the saddle and laid him on one of the bison's legs.

Aang went exploring part of the abandoned building. Z helped Katara put Sokka into his sleeping bag. The Water Tribe warrior was coughing and starting to sweat, making Katara worry. She pressed a wet rag to his forehead and wiped up the excess sweat.

"This should bring your fever down," Katara murmured softly to her brother.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" Sokka asked with a nasally voice. "His sense of humor."

"That's nice," Katara said, ignoring Z's snickering behind her, "I'll tell him."

Appa growled, making Z chuckle a little louder, earning a glare from Katara. He shrugged and decided to start unpacking the saddle.

Sokka laughed weakly, "Classic Appa."

Aang returned to the group with a piece of parchment in his hands, "How's Sokka doing?"

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on him," Katara replied gently.

"What storm?" Z asked suddenly. Aang and Katara both looked at him with blank faces. "Seriously."

"There was a typhoon a couple of days ago," Aang answered. "It's probably the one you got caught up in and made you lose your memory."

Z furrowed his brow in thought and walked to Appa's tail, laying down on the fur and frowning deeply. Katara frowned sadly as the young man left her sight and sighed when she turned back to the other boys.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea," Aang finally said as he unrolled the scroll he held in his hands, "But I found a map. There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition for travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow," Katara replied, then started coughing.

"Not you too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi-" she started coughing again, this time with greater force. A groan escaped her lips as she slumped forward slightly.

Aang shielded his face and frowned, "That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!"

Sokka sat up and flailed his arms as if he was hitting something, "Take that, you rock!"

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense, too. I'm going to go find some medicine!" Aang stood up and grabbed his glider. A flash of lightning spread across the sky and Aang lowered his staff cautiously, "I better go on foot. Take care of them, will you Z?"

Z grunted in response and Aang jumped out of the building, sprinting away to the herbalist institute.

….

"General Iroh, sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant Jee?" Iroh replied calmly.

"We spotted the Avatar's bison," Jee pulled out their map and pointed at a small town off the coast. "It was the day of the storm. They were in the town for the duration of the typhoon and a fisherman said they headed towards the ruins of Taku. Shall we follow them?"

Iroh frowned and shook his head, "The search for Prince Zuko is of the upmost importance. And the Avatar was his to find."

Jee nodded and rolled his map up, when another ship pulled up next to theirs.

"I wonder what they want," Jee muttered.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh exclaimed. The other ship dropped their plank and a trio of soldiers crossed. They made their way to the helm and entered the room.

One solider stepped forward and unrolled a scroll with a picture of the Avatar on it, "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him," Iroh said without emotion. The solider turned to him and bowed.

"Admiral Zhao sends his condolences about Prince Zuko," he stated rigidly. "He hopes that your search isn't in vain."

"Yeah, right," Jee said under his breath. The soldier sent Jee a dirty look, which was returned unabashed. "We need to be moving. So if you would please, get off our ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," the soldier replied with narrowed eyes.

Jee stood up straight and scowled, "Off. Our. Ship."

The soldiers bowed and left the helm and a seething Jee.

"Lieutenant," Iroh started, "No need to get angry."

"Zhao is pushing the wrong buttons if he's going to taunt us about the Prince," Jee growled lowly. "He doesn't care that he's missing. I know I can't stand the kid sometimes but at least I'm showing sympathy about his disappearance."

"I know, Jee," Iroh frowned and slumped in his seat. "We are doing our best."

"We'll find him, General. We'll find him."

….

"What is taking him so long?" Z grumbled. He stood up and looked out to the ruined city. The sky was gray with storm clouds and multiple flashes of lightning streaked across the sky. A slight wind picked up and ruffled Z's ponytail.

"Z…" Katara moaned, "Water…"

Z turned around and went over to the Water Tribe siblings and grabbed her water skin, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She smiled weakly as he turned around and walked away. _After I find Aang,_ he thought.

Z jumped out into the storm and quickly descended out of the city. His memory of the map was almost perfect. He ran as fast as he could and surprisingly didn't wear out. After about an hour of running, he came upon a tall staircase.

"Great," he grumbled as he strode forward, taking two steps at a time. He reached the top and his legs gave out from underneath him. He groaned as he lifted himself up, but stopped mid-lift when he spotted an arrow laying on the ground. "Oh shit."

"Are you a friend of that little boy that came earlier?"

Z looked up and saw a ragged old woman with an obnoxiously oversized top knot, which was secured with what Z could only assume was a stick.

"He was looking for a cure for his friends," she said as she bent down and picked up an arrow by her feet. "The Yuyan archers. Nasty guys."

Z stood and stared at the woman, "Who are they?"

"Fire Nation," she replied as she shook her head. "Poor kid ran off and they followed. I think he headed to the valley swamp."

"Why did he go to the valley swamp?"

"To get frozen frogs, of course!" she smiled widely.

"Uhhh… Well if there were some Fire Nation guys attacking Aang, where would they go?" Z asked firmly.

"There's an outpost near the port. Probably will be there," she said as she walked away.

"Thank you?" he paused for a moment. "Wait!"

She turned around and smiled oddly at him.

"Would you happen to have some black clothes I could borrow?"

He didn't know why he asked, it just came to him suddenly. She nodded and motioned for him to follow. She led him to a small cottage and lit a torch inside, "Earth Kingdom soldiers used to come here for my remedies. Brave boys…"

She disappeared behind a small door opening, leaving Z by himself in the abandoned room. It was bare except some old Earth Kingdom armor, an empty over the shoulder bag and a pair of dual Dao swords. Z approached them and picked up the sheath. He pulled out the swords and felt an odd sensation, like he had used these in the past. He separated them and judged the weight, swinging them around in forms that he didn't realize he knew.

"You must be a soldier," the woman came out of the back room, startling Z and causing him to lower into a defensive stance. She chuckled and handed him a bundle of black clothes. "You can keep them. The boy that left those died of burns. Sad thing, he was a Fire Nation soldier and got burnt by his own commander officer because he wouldn't kill a young Earth Kingdom boy. It's a shame."

Z stared at the woman, not knowing how to reply.

"Now get dressed, young man," she snapped. "I'll leave you."

She walked out of the cottage and closed the door behind her. Z waited a moment and pulled the bundle of clothes apart. A large item fell and landed with a thud on the wooden floor below him. He flinched and looked down, spotting a blue mask with white tusks looking back up at him.

….

A booming voice rang out through the area, "We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

The crowd cheered and he continued, "This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power!" The crowd cheered again. "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

Z didn't know how he pulled it off, but he managed to break into this Fire Nation stronghold. He slunk in the shadows, unnoticed by any of the guards. _How are these people apparently winning the war if they can't stop some commoner like me sneak through their fortress?_

_Well maybe you aren't as common as you think._

Z had crawled through the sewer system and now was in a grate below a hallway. He looked through the eye holes of the mask and saw the coast was clear. He quickly pulled himself out and hoisted himself to the ceiling. A small racket was made and he grimaced with the noise. Before he knew it, a soldier rounded the corner in a striking position.

_Too easy._

Z jumped down and grabbed the man, quickly knocking him out with a sweeping kick. The man's helmet flew off and rolled around the corner. Z jumped back up and hid along the ceiling again. A chain dangling next to him caught his eye and he grasped it. Two more guards rounded the corner and Z struck, jumping down and hooking the chains around their ankles and lifted them to dangle from the ceiling.

_Here we go,_ he reached down into the sewer and pulled out a bucket he had found and filled it with water. He crept around the corner and saw the guard reaching for a horn. Panicking, Z grabbed a knife out of the knocked out soldier's belt and chucked it at the man. It struck the horn and it fell to the ground. Impressed with himself, Z ran towards the man and flung the water at the attacking soldier and then tripped him with the empty bucket.

Z bent down and grabbed the keys from the unconscious guard's belt and stood to unlock the door. With a scraping of metal and a rough push, Z was inside. On the far end of the room was Aang, chained to two tall pillars.

"You know we just needed you to get some medicine," Z said, startling Aang from his vigil. "Not get captured by the Fire Nation."

"Z?"

Z pulled off the mask and whipped out his swords, approaching Aang and breaking the metal with his blades. "Come on, we've got to get moving before they notice I got in here."

"How _did _you get in here?" Aang asked skeptically.

Z paused and thought for a moment. He shook his head and pulled his mask back on, "I really don't know."

….

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" the burly man shouted to the troops behind him. Z was starting to feel a bit panicked. So he fell to his last resort. He crossed his swords in front of Aang's throat.

"What are you doing?!" Aang hissed over his shoulder.

"Saving your life," Z growled back. "Just trust me."

The commanding officer narrowed his eye and through gritted teeth ordered, "Open the gate."

The officer behind him spoke up, "Admiral, what are you doing?"

The admiral turned and growled at the man, "Let them out, now!"

The gate is opened and Z backed out with his Aang, swords still at his throat. He continued to back away from the fortress, looking over his shoulder every few minutes.

"Z, you can let me go now," Aang whispered.

"No," Z replied shortly. "We have to get far enough away where they can't chase us."

"Are you sure?"

Z was silent, "No. But this way we can see if anyone comes-"

A whistling was heard and the last thing Z could feel was a sharp hit to his forehead and he collapsed into darkness.

….

_The burly older man grinned confidently down at Z, "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."_

_Z spat angrily, "You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!"_

_The man replied, "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."_

"_That's not true," Z scowled as he stared at the man._

"_You have the scar to prove it."_

_Z cried out with frustration and jolted up out of his chair and into the man's face. Furiously, he growled, "Maybe you'd like one to match!"_

_Mockingly, the man smirked, "Is that a challenge?"_

"_An Agni Kai. At sunset."_

Z groaned as he came to, his eyes opened to see trees all around him. Aang was sitting up on a root above him, hugging his knees.

"How long have I been out?" Z grumbled.

"A couple of hours," Aang stated simply. "I had to carry you all the way from the fortress. You got knocked out by an arrow. Thankfully you were wearing that mask or I'd be telling Katara and Sokka my firebending sifu got killed trying to save me from an admiral from the Fire Nation."

Z sat up slowly and rubbed his head where the arrow hit, "Did you catch the guy's name?"

"Uhh… Zhao. I think. Why?"

Z shook his head and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea swept over him. He turned to the side and vomited into the pile of leaves Aang had laid him on. After wiping his mouth, Z looked up at the airbender, "I think I know him."

"Why do you say that?" Aang turned and faced Z fully.

"I don't know. I just feel like I do. Let's get going."

"I have to go get some frozen frogs first," Aang said as he airbent himself to a standing position. Z gave him a weird look and the kid shrugged, "The herbalist lady said Katara and Sokka need to suck on them to get better."

"Right… Well I'm going to go find my bag and change back into my other outfit. I'll just meet you back at the ruins?"

Aang nodded and jumped into the canopy. Z watched him go and slowly turned around, heading the opposite direction. He reached the forest edge about a half an hour later and found his bearings. The cliff where the large staircase sat was just on the other side of the clearing. He jogged across, ignoring his headache, and found the rock he placed his bag under. He lifted the rock and pulled the one-strapped sack out.

Z changed quickly and darted away, swords clanking on his back with every step he took. He kept the mask and stealth outfit, just in case. He smirked to himself at his newly discovered, or rediscovered, ninja abilities.

"_You're just a banished prince. Your own father doesn't even want you."_

Z stopped dead in his tracks. _What did that man mean? Banished prince?_

He shook his head and continued running towards the campsite. He reached the edge of the town fairly quickly, jumping over rocks and fallen statues. With a running start, Z found it easy to scale the building to get up to Katara and Sokka. He pulled himself in just as Aang plopped down on Appa's tail.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka said as he sucked on what Z guessed was the frozen frog. Chuckling, Z sat down next to Katara and handed her the water skin. She glared at him and took it, still sucking on her frog.

From Appa's tail, Aang sighed, not answering Sokka's question.

The Water Tribe warrior didn't care, he was too busy enjoying his little treat, "Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!"

The frog thawed out and began moving around and croaking. Sokka and spit it out in disgust. Katara cried out as hers hopped out of her mouth. The siblings were both coughing and spitting, then playing tug-of-war with her water skin.

Z was trying to contain his laughter before Katara shot him a dirty look.

"And what took _you _so long?!"

He stopped snickering and shrugged his shoulders, "I got lost."

….

_A/N The lines in this chapter were taken from "The Blue Spirit" and "The Southern Air Temple". I does not own._

_When Z has these dreams, he doesn't exactly remember them entirely when he wakes up. Usually that's the case with everyone._

_It was pointed out to me that I probably should be more in depth about what is going on with Z: __He started out with retrograde amnesia from the head wound trauma. Katara's healing abilities, which she will describe later on how she discovered them, helped trigger his memories. But the stress from the psychological damage caused Z's battered psyche to develop dissociative fugue on the spot to protect him from being hurt any more. _

_Google both of those to get a better understanding, if you'd like. _

_Thanks Kimberly T for helping me out with that!_


	4. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the lines from the show.

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

The four teenager surrounded the campfire, enjoying a small dinner. As they approached the North Pole, they had started running low on food and money. So Z and Sokka would go hunting every other day, much to Aang's objection.

"If you don't like that we're doing it, then don't eat it," Sokka would say. Tonight, they were all drinking a watery stew of some left over vegetables.

Z had been odd for the past week since they left the ruined city. He would only speak when spoken to, yet he would try to engage in activities with everyone including hunting with Sokka and training with Aang. He refused anymore of Katara's offers to help him jog his memory, knowing that he probably couldn't handle what was going to come next. Tonight, he kept his eyes transfixed on the fire, as if he could see something in there.

"Z?" Katara moved over and sat next to him. He didn't move his eyes from the blaze, but he grunted in reply to her. She sighed and scooted a little closer, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine…"

He was quiet for a moment but then sighed as he tore his gaze from the fire to look at her, "What can you tell me about the Fire Lord?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

Katara narrowed her eyes and thought deeply for a moment, "The Fire Lord's name is Ozai. He's only been ruling a couple of years. He's ruthless and cruel. Apparently he's willing to sacrifice troops at the drop of a hat if that meant a victory."

Z flinched and looked back to the fire. Katara rose and eyebrow and scooted a little closer to him, "Why did you want to know?"

"It's nothing," he replied flatly.

"Alright," she backed off gently. "Anything else you want to know?"

"What's it like in the South Pole?"

Katara chuckled, "Cold. Snow and ice everywhere. We live in tents and igloos."

"Doesn't sound that pleasant."

"Hey," she pushed his shoulder lightly. "I don't see you talking about how great your home-"

He turned and shot her a slightly angry look, eyes narrow and brows downturned. His mouth was set in a line.

"Sorry."

"Why should you be?" he spat, picking up a rock and tossing it at the logs. "I have no home. No friends, no allies…."

"We're your friends," Katara added softly.

"Right."

"No really," she grasped his hand and he just looked down at them clasped. He looked back up at her with dejected eyes. She shook her head and squeezed his hand tighter, "We're your friends, Z."

He nodded and looked back at the fire, without letting go of her hand.

"So how did you end up travelling with the Avatar?"

Katara chuckled and leaned back against her bag, "Well a couple months ago, Sokka and I were out fishing and found Aang in an iceberg. He had no idea the war was going on and all he wanted to do was ride animals and travel to far off places.

"Well I told him I was a waterbender and he volunteered to take me to the North Pole so I could find a master because there aren't any in the south. So Sokka joined along and we started travelling north. We stopped at the Southern Air Temple and found out that Aang was the Avatar. He didn't tell us but he went all 'Avatar State' so he had no choice on telling us."

"What's the Avatar State?" Z asked.

"It's when I can use the powers from all of the Avatar's before me," Aang chimed in. Z and Katara looked over at the monk, who was slurping the rest of his soup.

"That's terrifying," Z replied, earning a confused look from the other three teens. "Well using all of that power? It sounds like it would be scary. You could easily lose yourself and do something you regret."

Aang lowered his head and turned back to Sokka, where they continued their hushed conversation, occasionally looking over at Z and Katara.

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes and looked back to Z, "We've been travelling northward since then, helping people along the way. We were being chased by a Fire Nation ship for a while but we never actually met the guys on the ship. Thank goodness."

Z nodded and looked back at the fire, mulling over what he just heard. "So before now, you never left home?"

She shook her head, "No. Our father left our village two years ago to fight in the war. Sokka and I were supposed to take care of the village."

"How old are you?" Z suddenly asked.

"Sixteen," Katara replied with a smile. "Do you know how old you are?"

He thought for a moment but then shook his head, "No. But I think I'm older than you. Not by much though."

Katara nodded and sat up straight, grabbing Z's bowl and her own. Then she stood and looked down at him, "Get some rest. We have one more stop to make tomorrow and then we're going to cross the ocean to get to the North Pole."

Z nodded and stood up as well, then headed to his bed roll and laid down. He closed his eyes and willed himself into a deep sleep.

….

_If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?_

_You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?_

"_Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_The man across the arena was approaching Z with much command, looking down at Z with a disgusted look, "You will fight for your honor."_

_Z pleaded with the man, "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!"_

"_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" the man growled._

_Z kneeled on the ground in front of the man, tears starting to fall from his eyes, "I won't fight you." _

_The man was towering over Z now, "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

Z sat up and screamed, sweat dripping down his face and soaking through his shirt. He kept looking out in the distance, trying to recollect the scattered dream. Katara came running over and straddled his knees, grasping his face and checking to see if he was okay. She was saying something, but Z couldn't hear her. He kept hearing the voices.

_Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!_

_You're just a banished prince. No friends, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you._

_Dad's going to kill you. Really, he is._

Then a new one rang clear in his mind.

_Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are._

"Zuko…" he whispered.

Katara was still holding his face, and he focused on her eyes as she wiped the tears from his cheeks, "What?"

"My name is Zuko."

….

_A/N short chapter, I know. Next chapter will be up once I finish editing and revising it. _

_**POLL TIME! **__Should Lt. Jee join Team Avatar or go on his own until his little destiny thing I've created for him?_

_VOTES GO IN THE REVIEW BOX OR PM!_

_Lines from this chapter were from "The Storm", "The Southern Air Temple" and "Zuko Alone"._


	5. The North Pole

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything in this story related to the show, including the lines from the transcript.

**Chapter 5: The North Pole**

"What?"

"My name is Zuko."

Katara lowered her hands away from Zuko's face and stared in his eyes. He calmed down very quickly, considering how agonizing his scream sounded just a minute ago. He was still sweating and his hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was hanging in his face. His breathing had returned to normal now and he locked eyes with her fiercely.

"My name is Zuko," he repeated, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Well, nice to meet you, Zuko," Katara replied sarcastically, offering her hand for a handshake. He looked down at it and grasped it reluctantly, suddenly frowning. She frowned, "What's wrong? You know your name now! Maybe we can ask around and find out who you are."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," he whispered as he pulled his hand away. "These dreams I've been having… They're all memories, but they're all jumbled. The only thing I've been able to remember fully when I wake up is one man telling me that I'm banished…"

"Oh, Zuko…"

"And then another one where a man… I don't know but he seems important…"

"Well that's good, right?" Katara smiled, trying to cheer him up.

He shook his head and looked to his lap, "No…I don't want to be remembering these things but they just keep coming up..."

She stared at him sympathetically, but stayed quiet.

"You should go back to sleep," he whispered after a few moments. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and reassured her with a small smirk. She grinned back and stood up, not before planting a kiss on his forehead, "Sleep well, Zuko."

He watched her walk away, his cheeks reddening with a sudden blush. With a large smile, he laid his head back down and fell asleep.

….

The next morning, Katara woke to a noise that sounded like something was being cut. When she opened her eyes, her assumption was reassured when she was Zuko cutting his hair shorter with one of his Dao swords.

"Zuko?"

He looked up as he grasped a lock of hair and hacked it off.

"Why are you cutting your hair?" she asked with amusement.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was getting in the way. And if I have it like this, I don't have to pull it back and it warms my ears… And it keeps my scar covered."

Katara stood and strode over to his side, "Why would you want to cover you scar?"

He flinched and shook his head, "If I'm banished like the man in my memory said I am and I show up in a place where there are Fire Nation troops, I can get caught. And I don't want to bring any more attention to Aang."

"That's thoughtful of you," Katara smiled and stood, walking behind him and holding out her hand. "Let me help you. You're doing a horrible hack job back here."

He looked over his left shoulder and glared at her, but obliged and handed her his sword.

"Why didn't you just cut off your ponytail in one swipe, instead of different sections?" she asked as she sawed through another section of hair.

Zuko sighed, "I don't want to tell you."

Katara pulled the sword away and shoved his shoulder teasingly, "No tell me."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Fine. If I pulled it into a ponytail and hacked it off, the hair would be uneven and look bad. It would be different if my entire head was bald except the actual ponytail. So I'm doing it like this. You happy?"

She laughed lightheartedly, "I wouldn't suspect you to be vain about your hair, Zuko."

"Zuko? Who's Zuko?" Aang had woken up and was walking over to the duo, rubbing his eye with one hand and stretching the other above him.

"That's his name," Katara beamed. "He remembered it last night! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah it is," Aang smiled down at Zuko, then furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why are you cutting off your hair?"

"It's a long story," Zuko grumbled as he faced forward. Aang shrugged his shoulders and walked away towards Sokka to wake him up. Zuko sighed and turned towards Katara, who was now measuring his hair to see if both sides were even, "Are we leaving as soon as Sokka wakes up?"

"I think so," she replied as she trimmed one lock with the tip of the sword. "We have to stock up before we head north. We don't know how long that will take. Plus, I think you might need a jacket or something."

Zuko smirked and shook his head, "Fine. Do you guys even have money?"

Katara thought for a moment, "I think we have a little. Enough for food for sure."

She smiled and continued to fix Zuko's hair. Once it was finished, it was a much shorter shag, falling haplessly into his eyes and draping against his neck **(A/N think season 3 hair) **and most noticeably, covering his scar pretty well.

"Well as long as you don't push the hair out of the way, the scar should be covered," Katara stated after walking around him and admiring her handiwork.

"And that won't be a problem," he frowned as he stood. "I can barely see out of the damned thing. Might as well buy a huge patch or something."

"That would draw attention and make you look ugly," Katara smirked. "So no."

Zuko rose one eyebrow at her and then shrugged as he turned and walked back to his bedroll. They all packed while Sokka continued sleeping. Once the entire campsite was on Appa's back, Aang went over to Sokka to wake him up.

"SOKKA!" he yelled. "GETUP! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE NORTH POLE!"

Katara and Zuko both flinched at the mere volume of Aang's voice, but Sokka barely even budged.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No now!"

Sokka grumbled and sat up, bringing his sleeping bag up with him. He looked at Zuko with sleepy eyes and tilted his head in confusion, "Where'd your hair go?"

"It's in the bushes over there," Zuko said as he pointed towards the edge of camp. "Now get your lazy bones up. We need to get supplies."

"As you wish, your Highness," Sokka replied dryly as he stood. Zuko grimaced at the comment and stared incredulously at the warrior. Katara noticed and nudged Zuko's shoulder, but he didn't acknowledge her.

"Zuko?" she said to him. He looked down at her with wide eyes but immediately changed his expression to indifference when he saw her watching with concern. She frowned as he turned around and climbed up Appa.

"Why did you call him 'Zuko'?" Sokka asked as he hauled his sleeping bag over towards her.

"He figured out his name last night," she replied as she pulled herself over the edge of the saddle.

"That's interesting," Sokka added as he stroked his chin, thinking.

"Why is that interesting?" Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka, crossing his arms as he glared.

"Oh it's nothing," the warrior brushed it off. "Forget I said anything."

"Right…"

"Appa, yip yip!"

….

"General Iroh?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Jee?"

Jee approached Iroh's left and bowed, "There's, uh, someone here to speak with you."

Iroh turned around and saw a very rigid Admiral Zhao standing in the doorway. Iroh nodded to Jee, who left the room, but not without casting a dirty scowl at Zhao before he left.

"General Iroh," Zhao started, "I see that even in the Prince's absence, the crew is as… lively as ever."

"They miss their leader, Admiral," Iroh replied with a sly look towards Zhao.

Zhao ignored the scathing glance and began slowly striding to the head of the helm, "How _has _your search for Prince Zuko been going? You don't honestly believe you will be able to find him after all this time?"

"If it were me missing, Admiral, Zuko wouldn't stop until I was found," Iroh answered. "I must do the same for him."

"And since Zuko is no longer with you, you're no longer looking for the Avatar. That's why I have a proposition for you."

Zhao turned around and smirked at the aged general.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm leading a massive invasion force to the North Pole, where we believe the Avatar has gone to master waterbending," Zhao began. "I would like your crew to come along, and for you to be my military consultant."

Iroh narrowed his eyes and Zhao, who smirked at the general. Iroh sighed and bowed, "It would be my honor to serve as your general, Admiral."

Zhao's smirk grew and he passed Iroh and headed for the door, "I'll tell your crew to get ready. We leave at dawn."

….

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka groaned. His words barely left his lips as Appa lost more altitude and his paws dragged through the water momentarily, before rising slightly again. Katara propped herself up on her elbows and stared into nothingness in front of her. Zuko was laying back, arms behind his head and chewing on a piece of wheat.

A little peeved, Aang looked back from atop Appa's head, "I have an idea! Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole?!"

Zuko and Katara both snickered as Sokka turned around and looked over his shoulder.

"I'd love to. Climb on everyone," he pointed to his back and shook his rear. "Sokka's ready for take-off."

A chirping Momo hopped on his back, making Sokka shoot an angry glare at the animal. Katara and Zuko both laughed a little harder at the exchange, while Aang was still glaring daggers at the warrior.

Katara waved her hands up and down while shifting looks between Aang and Sokka, trying to diffuse the tension, "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

Sokka turned around and sat back on the saddle, "And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here."

"I agree," Zuko chimed in, with an irritated look on his face, "How hard is it to find a village on a big block of ice?"

Just then, the waterin front of Appa suddenly rose and solidified to ice spikes. Aang started screaming in fright, his eyes wide in horror, as he violently yanked the reins to this right in an attempt to avoid the sudden obstacle. The siblings and Zuko were also yelling in fright as they held on for dear life to the sides of the saddle. Appa suddenly shot up as another ice spike manifested right in from of him. He was not quick enough, and part of the ice attaches itself to his leg, freezing instantly. His momentum caused the ice to break, but he was thrown off balance and catapulted away. Katara and Sokka screamed out in fright, and Zuko was clutching the edge of the saddle and bracing himself for impact. Appa landed into the water, throwing it up high. As he turned upright again, the water around him instantly froze, and he was locked in place. Out of nowhere, several boats came from the around the surrounding icebergs, gliding to Appa and the group.

"They're waterbenders!" Katara exclaimed, "We found the Water Tribe!"

….

The chief looked down at the four teenagers as they stood in front of the council. Aang was smiling widely up at the man, while Katara and Sokka were both looking around excitedly, admiring their surroundings. Zuko, however, kept his head low and stared at the ice beneath his feet.

"So you're here to master waterbending?" The chief asked finally.

"Yes, sir, Chief Arnook," Aang stated proudly. "These are my friends Sokka and Katara. They're from the Southern Water Tribe. They're the ones that found me."

Katara and Sokka both bowed, eyes wide with enthusiasm. Aang looked over to Zuko and smiled, and Zuko nodded, as if saying _"Remember what we rehearsed."_

Zuko was praying that they didn't screw this up as he lifted his gaze and stared at the chief.

"And this is my friend, Lee. He's my firebending instructor."

Arnook analyzed Zuko, who stood with his shoulders squared and chin high, though he didn't understand why he felt the need to stand so proudly.

"That's some scar you have there, young man," the chief said after a moment of studying him. Zuko scowled, but held his stance. The chief smiled, "Well as friends of the Avatar, we welcome all of you. There will be a feast tonight held in your honor. Please make yourself comfortable and we'll get you when the food is ready."

The quartet all bowed respectfully to the chief and were escorted out to and towards their temporary home. It was a modest igloo, with one common area room and a separate room for bathing. They all settled in and decided to rest. Zuko plopped down on his bedroll and pulled his borrowed parka hood over his head.

"Are you going to nap?" Katara asked as she bent down and looked under his hood. He nodded and she backed away, raising her hands in an apologetic gesture. Zuko took a deep breath and sleep quickly found him.

….

Zuko's dreams were jumbles of memories, mainly of an older man with graying hair and a full beard and of Zhao. Azula's young face flickered around every once in a while, and the voice of an older woman talking to him echoed around.

_Never forget who you are._

Zuko then woke to Aang shaking his shoulder.

"Get up!" the monk grinned down at him, "It's time to go to the feast!"

Zuko groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Katara and Sokka were nowhere to be seen and Aang was pulling his boots. Zuko stared at him quizzically, "How are you not cold? I'm a firebender and I'm still cold, even in this coat."

Aang got his second boot and stood up, touching his chin in thought, "You know, I don't know. I'm just not. Come on, let's go!"

Zuko complied and stood, stretching his muscles as he walked to their door. It was night time and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Zuko and Aang arrived in the hall and made their way to the head table, next to Katara and Sokka. Not five minutes later, Arnook appeared and addressed the room.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe," he began as he gestured to Katara and Sokka. "And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now... the Avatar!"

Behind Arnook was a young woman near Zuko's age with snow-white hair. She was wearing a purple parka over what appeared to be a silk dress. Sokka's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets, causing Zuko to snicker and fight the temptation to reach over Katara to elbow him in the ribs.

She turned and headed down to their side of the table and took a seat next to Sokka. He gulped down some food and swallowed thickly, then leaned onto his elbow and spoke to her, "Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

She bowed demurely and smiled, "Very nice to meet you."

Sokka nervously tried to continue, "So... uhhh... you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself."

Katara and Zuko both laughed, ruining their secret eavesdropping. Katara spoke up and teased her brother, "Ha, prince of what?"

"A lot of things!" Sokka retorted. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

"My apologies, Prince Sokka," Katara sarcastically bowed and spoke with a faux regal tone. She turned to Zuko, who was still laughing, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and took another bite of fish. She smiled and ate some seaweed. When he swallowed he spoke up, "Isn't your dad the chief of your tribe?"

She nodded, so Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "Well Yue is the chief's daughter, and she's labeled as a princess. You're in the same situation, so _technically _you and Sokka are Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara scoffed and pushed Zuko's shoulder playfully, "Yeah, right. Our tribe barely has enough people to fill this room. We're not the royalty type. If anyone in our little gang was royalty, it would be you."

Zuko bristled but recovered quickly, feigning ignorance as he rose his good eyebrow at her, "Why do you say that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Just the way you hold yourself. You're so demanding, I guess. And you take leadership stuff seriously. And your manners are impeccable. I think only someone with royal blood can pull that stuff off."

Zuko frowned and shook his head, then with a slight edge replied, "No, I can't be. What kind of nation would have a prince who was, according to my memory, banished? And in that case, by his own father. I don't know, sounds pretty twisted to me."

Katara glowered at him and stuck her bottom lip out slightly, "It seems logical. But you're right, you can't be. Someone would have looked for you by now."

Zuko turned back to his food and began picking at it, mulling over what Katara just said.

_Your own father doesn't even want you._

_Someone would have looked for you by now._

_You're just a banished prince._

_What kind of nation would have a prince who was banished?_

_Suffering will be your teacher._

"Zuko?"

He jolted up and looked to Katara on his left, "What?"

"You've been daydreaming for almost twenty minutes. Are you okay?"

He nodded but stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine. The weather is starting to get to me. I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight, Katara."

He walked away from the table and out of the banquet hall. Once he got outside, it was snowing lightly. The city was dreadfully quiet as he made his way back to their igloo. The freshly fallen snow crunched under his boots and stuck to his hair as it swished back and forth in front of his eyes. He heaved a sigh once he crossed the threshold into their igloo and plopped down unceremoniously onto his bedroll. Just like before, sleep conquered him quickly.

….

_**A/N **__the lines from the series were taken from "The Southern Air Temple" "The Storm" and "The Winter Solstice Pt. 1"_


	6. The Siege

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the lines taken from that show.

_A/N If I skip over a part in the story, it's because the same thing happens in this as it does in the show and I really don't feel like rewriting parts of an episode unless it's necessary for a part of that chapter. So Katara fought Pakku and has been studying with him. Just to clear that up._

**Chapter 6: The Siege**

Zuko had been training with some of the Water Tribe warriors when it happened. A loud drumming filled the entire city, causing everyone to stop and stare. The snow that had been falling was now mixed with a black substance, tinting the water and placing a shadow over the entire tribe.

"What is this?" the lead warrior, Hahn, asked as he held his gloved hand out and smeared the snow between his fingers.

Zuko walked up behind him and knelt down, running the snow through his bare fingers. He examined it quickly and stood up, "It's soot."

"Soot?" Hahn asked with an accusing look in his eyes.

Zuko narrowed his own but replied anyway, "Soot. From a type of machine. Probably a ship that runs on coal. And by the looks of all of this, there's a lot of them."

"So are you saying _your _people are coming to attack us?" Hahn accused as he pointed his spear at Zuko's chest. The firebender huffed smoke out of his nostrils and glowered at the warrior.

"They're not _my _people," he hissed. "And yes, it seems that the Fire Nation navy is on its way to us right now."

The drumming got louder and the warriors watched as people began running to the ice palace. Hahn shouted at the men behind him to all go as well, and shot Zuko a scalding look as he ran by. Zuko rolled his eyes and followed the warriors inside, where the townspeople had gathered and knelt in a large group, facing Arnook as he stood at the head of the room.

Zuko quickly found Katara, Sokka, and Aang and sat next to them. Aang and Katara looked incredibly worried, while Sokka looked angry, almost spiteful about something.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived," Arnook began. "The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka rose from his seat, "Count me in!"

"Sokka..." Katara went to grab him, but Zuko clasped his hand around her wrist and shook his head.

Arnook continued to speak as several Water Tribe men rose and approached the dais at the head of the room, "Be warned, many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task."

Arnook began painting three red line marks with his fingers on one man's forehead. The man walked away, slightly sorrowful. Sokka stepped forward and Arnook painted the same three marks in his forehead. He began walking away sadly and turned to look at Yue. After staring at each other for a few moments, Sokka continued walking. Yue averted her gaze, closed her eyes and began crying. Zuko noticed the exchange and his heart clenched for his friend. The sympathy he felt was noticed, because Katara squeezed his hand and frowned mournfully at him.

….

Zuko and Katara both stood on the edge of the great ice walls, watching silently with the rest of the warriors. In the distance, something was approaching the wall fast. Before anyone had time to react, the fire ball crashed into the wall, sending several warriors, including Zuko, into the air.

"Lee!"

He barely heard her before he slammed his back into the ground, then got covered with snow. Zuko was stuck. The snow was heavy and buried him deeply. His head was even covered. _I guess it's time to heat things up._

Zuko exhaled a large amount of steam and the snow and ice melted away quickly. He pulled himself out and dusted the remaining snow and water off of his parka. Katara ran over to him and was panting.

"Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. We need to go defend the wall."

They started running up the stairs and she called out to him, "What are you going to do?"

He turned and smirked at her, "Fight fire with fire."

He dashed up the remaining stairs and she ran back down, joining the other waterbenders in the courtyard behind the wall. Another fire ball came soaring in and Zuko shot a heavy blast of his own fire towards it. The two blazes collided and exploded, showering the surrounding area with embers. Zuko ducked to protect himself from the debris, but stood up straight again to counter another strike.

But they kept coming faster as more ships got within shooting range. For every blast Zuko destroyed, another three came in, and only one of those would be destroyed by the waterbenders. Zuko was starting to get tired as the battle wore on. He swore he destroyed at least thirty fireballs before Katara was running towards him.

He was panting for air when Katara reached him, "Hey let's get back to the palace. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I think I might…"

"Hold on for another ten minutes, okay?"

He nodded and followed her down the staircase and up to the palace. Yue was waiting for them at the top of the grand staircase, when they noticed Appa flying towards them. When the bison landed, Aang slid off and fell to his knees in the ice. Katara and Yue ran to him, but Zuko slowly walked behind.

"I can't do it... I can't do it," Aang groaned into his hands.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she knelt next to him.

Aang shook his head, "I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all."

Yue looked at him pleadingly and frowned, "But, you have to. You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid..." he replied as he bowed his head solemnly. Zuko stood next to Yue and looked down at Katara, who was rubbing Aang's back reassuringly.

"Aang," Zuko started, "we'll figure something out."

….

Iroh overlooked the siege with Zhao, silently praying that this would be over soon so he could get back to finding his nephew. He glanced to his right and noticed the rising moon.

"It's almost twilight, Admiral," he said. "As your military consultant, I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon, and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, no need for that General. I have figured out a way to solve the moon problem. And we're going in all the way tonight to take care of it."

Iroh narrowed his eyes, but his train of thought was halted by a screeching. Zhao held out his arm and a hawk landed on his forearm. He pulled out the note, read it and then handed it to Iroh with a devious smirk.

Iroh took the scroll and read it carefully.

"_Admiral Zhao-_

_News from the Fire Lord:_

_Considering that Prince Zuko has been missing for two months, a reward is being offered if his body is found._

_Preferably dead._

_Bujing"_

Iroh scowled and handed Zhao the scroll again.

"I guess that you should go ahead and stop worrying about searching for your nephew and focus more on our mission, General."

Iroh just bowed his head and shook it in response, trying not to shed a tear for Zuko.

….

"General Iroh, you requested to see me?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Jee," Iroh motioned for Jee to stand next to him at the railing. "Admiral Zhao is busy taking care of a group of Water Tribe warriors that managed to breech the ship. So I'd like to speak with you while I can."

"What is it, sir?" Jee looked at Iroh anxiously.

"Zhao is planning on messing with the Spirits. And I will do whatever it takes to stop him," he turned and stared at Jee with a knowing look in his eyes, relaying a silent message.

Jee nodded and looked towards the ice city, "And what would you like me to do, Grand Master?"

"Leave."

"Sir?"

"Grab the rest of the crew from our ship and take a boat back to the Earth Kingdom," Iroh said firmly. "I'll be looking for Zuko after this if I survive, most likely as a fugitive. I'll need you to relay a message to a brother so I can safely get into Ba Sing Se once I've found the Prince. I must keep him safe if he is to fulfill his destiny."

"And what is that, sir?"

Iroh smiled, "That is yet to be seen, Jee. Leave now. Before Zhao sees we've been speaking."

Jee bowed and folding his hands in front of him, then splitting them like a blooming flower. He turned on his heels and briskly left the deck. Iroh watched him leave then turned back to the city, sighing heavily as he mulled over his decision.

The Spirits will be safe. And Zuko will be found.

….

Zuko had left Katara with Yue and Aang to find Sokka. The three of them were staring at the moon, trying to figure out a way to beat the Fire Navy as the fleet approached the walls.

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender," Yue started. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

Katara turned to her and replied, "I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night."

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon," Yue added, "Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang stood up straight and looked excitedly to the moon, "The spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

Yue turned to him, "How can you do that?"

Katara approached her and smiled, "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World! Aang can talk to them!"

Yue brightened, "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang waved arms out in gesture and grinned, "Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" The two girls stared at him oddly and Aang looked at them and straightened up. "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

Katara wrinkled her brow, "The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?"

"I have an idea. Follow me," Yue replied. She began walking away and headed behind the palace, followed by Aang and Katara. She stopped by a small, round wooden door, Aang followed close behind.

As he approached the door, Aang asked, "So, is this the way to the Spirit World?"

Yue laughed, "No. You'll have to get there on your own." She bent down and opened the door, "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

Aang stepped inside, spotting a small verdant oasis lying ahead, a waterfall flowing directly behind it. Aang gasped in amazement and ran to the back of the oasis and rolled on the ground, "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!"

Katara and Yue both approached the oasis, shedding their parkas, "It's so warm here! How is that possible?"

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land," Yue stated.

"You're right, Yue," Aang sat down to meditate. "I can feel... something. It's so tranquil."

Yue asked quietly after a few minutes, "Why is he sitting like that?"

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World," Katara replied. "It takes all his concentration."

"Is there any way we can help?"

"How about some quiet?!" Aang suddenly snapped. "Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying!"

After a few seconds of staring at the pond, Aang's eyes and tattoos suddenly lit up.

"Is he okay?" Yue asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's crossing into the Spirit World," Katara replied. "We can just stay here and guard him until he comes back."

A groan overhead alerted the girls to Appa's arrival, with Sokka and Zuko in tow. The boys jumped down, Sokka going straight for Yue and Zuko staring in wonderment at Aang.

"Is he..?"

"He's in the Spirit World," Katara replied with a smile.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"He's trying to connect with the ocean and moon spirits so he can figure out a way to win this war," Yue answered, giving Sokka a genuine smile. He returned the smile, although somewhat sadder than hers.

"Wait," Katara turned to the boys, "Shouldn't you be on some secret mission, Sokka?"

"He got himself kicked out before I came into the armory," Zuko crossed his arms and stared at the warrior. "Then Arnook gave us the task of watching over Yue. Problem is that the Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"I think we're safe here. And Sokka will take good care of the princess, right?" Katara turned to Sokka and gave him a devilish smirk. He returned the expression with an over animated scowl. A sudden ruckus at the entrance of the oasis made all of the conscious teens turn and drop into defensive stances, Sokka pushing Yue behind him. Another bang at the door and it flew open, revealing Zhao and several soldiers behind him.

They entered swiftly and began attacking the teens. Zuko blocked the fire blasts blow for blow, even knocking out one of the soldiers. Katara incapacitated three in an ice pillar against the walls of the oasis. Sokka was holding his own against one soldier as Zuko joined in and protected Aang's body.

Then out of nowhere, Zhao reached in the water and pushed the white koi fish into a burlap sack, hoisting it in the air as the moon turned red. Katara's ice pillar melted and the soldiers all dropped to the ground and remained there, unconscious. Zuko kept fighting harder, trying his best to not shoot too much fire and draw attention to himself. If Zhao knew him, shooting fire would give him away. And he didn't know if revealing his identity would be the best of ideas.

Suddenly, Aang's tattoos were no longer glowing and he stood, taking in the scene around him: the firebending soldiers were all knocked out and Katara, Sokka and Zuko were all in fighting stances, staring down Zhao, who held his fist up to a moving sack.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang signaled for his friends to stand down, and they obliged.

"It's my destiny. To destroy the moon and the Water Tribe," Zhao answered. Zuko narrowed his eyes in disgust at the man.

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe," Aang reasoned. "It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

Zhao scowled and was about to speak before he was unceremoniously interrupted.

"He is right Zhao."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to find its owner.

Zhao calmly addressed the man, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh took off his hood, "I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon, too. We all depend on the balance." He lowered himself into a fighting stance, "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!"

Zhao released the koi fish into the oasis. He hesitated but then yelled out in fury as he struck the koi fish with a fire slice. Suddenly, the moon faded out and the world went gray. Zhao looked up until Iroh began firebending at him. He dodged and countered the firebending while retreating out of the oasis. Zuko decided to sprint after the man. Aang and the others looked in disbelief as Iroh picked up the dead koi fish.

"There's no hope now, it's over," Yue bowed her head in defeat.

Then suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos began glowing again and he spoke with the voices of all of the Avatars, "No, it's not over."

Aang entered the water and stood in a meditative stance as La circled him. Aang suddenly descended into the water. Blue lightning-like energy expanded from the oasis island into the water. The energy moved to the edge of the oasis, rising up to form a giant amphibious-like creature, facing out toward the sea, with Aang in the center, controlling it.

The remaining people in the oasis stared at the fish in Iroh's hands.

"It's too late, it's dead," Katara said sadly.

Iroh noticed Yue and gasped in realization, "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right," she looked up at the general, "It gave me life, maybe I can give it back."

"No!" Sokka exclaimed as he reached for her hand. "You don't have to do that."

"It's my duty, Sokka," she replied despondently.

"I won't let you!" he squeezed her hand tighter. "Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this," she rose her head with determination as her hand slipped out of Sokka's. She placed her hands on the koi fish. The koi began to glow and Yue closed her eyes. With a final exhalation, she fell into Sokka's arms.

"No!" he felt her neck and lowered his head in defeat, "She's gone, she's gone."

Yue faded and disappeared as the koi began to light up and glow. Iroh placed the koi back into the oasis water. The entire lake began to light up until energy floated up into the air forming an image of Yue. She floated down and grasped Sokka's face.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you."

With a parting kiss, she faded back into the night sky and the moon was present again.

….

Zuko followed the man through the empty city streets, trying to find an opportune moment to strike. His moment came when they reached a wide space and Zhao was running across a bridge. Zuko shot a fast fireball ahead of him and it slammed into the wall Zhao was about to climb. The Admiral stared up at his attacker and his jaw dropped when he saw Zuko standing on the wall.

"You're alive?!"

Zuko remained silent and shot several more blasts towards the man, who blocked them and began attacking himself. Zuko dodged and deflected many of the blasts, but got clipped by a jab to his right arm. He flinched away but continued his barrage on Zhao, ultimately hitting him square in the torso.

Zhao stumbled down and Zuko followed. The man smirked at him and began taunting, "I could have guessed you would have disappeared in your own cowardice, considering your failure to capture the Avatar. I just wouldn't have guessed you joining him. Wait until your father hears, Prince Zuko. About you being alive and your disloyalty."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko responded as he sent another few fireballs towards Zhao.

"Is that so?" Zhao grinned. "Well let me enlighten you!"

Zhao sent a flurry of fire towards Zuko, who had a difficult time deflecting it all. He got hit on his leg and took a blast to his left shoulder full-force. Zuko was panting heavily and clutching his arm while Zhao sneered at him.

"You're just a waste," he spat. "I might as well kill you now and deliver your body to the Capital myself. That's how your father wants you to come back: in a casket."

Zuko snarled and shot several blasts at Zhao, who was starting to lose his footing. Zuko continued punching fire at the man until he fell. When Zhao looked back up, he stared in disbelief as the moon had reappeared in the sky.

"It can't be!" he yelled. Out of nowhere, a glowing section of water rose around Zhao, surrounding him and hoisting him off of the bridge. Zuko watching in awe as the spirit carried Zhao back into the depths below them.

With a few breaths, Zuko sat back down on the bridge and blackness overtook him.

….

_**A/N **__that's the end of Arc 1. That's right, you guessed it. One arc for each "season". This arc was the shortest just because of the fact that it started halfway through the season. Yay._

_Lines in this chapter were taken from "The Siege of the North Pt 2"_

_Katara called Zuko "Lee" because he is currently incognito in the Northern Water Tribe. They don't want to risk his identity being revealed, whatever it may be. _


	7. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the lines from the show I will use in this chapter.

_**Arc 2: Earth**_

**Chapter 7: Coming Back**

They had planned on leaving for the Earth Kingdom when Master Pakku and several other Tribesmen headed for the South Pole. But with Zuko's injuries, Yugoda asked if they could stay for another few days. Katara was sitting next to his bed when Sokka came in with some food.

"Any luck yet?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't get it. It's been a week since we found him and he still hasn't even woken up once…"

…_._

_After Yue turned into the moon spirit, Katara brought Sokka with her to find somewhere safe. The Fire Nation man, Iroh, followed them, remaining solemnly silent. Sokka broke away from them and entered their igloo._

_Iroh stayed next to Katara, probably trying to find a way out of the city. Considering what he did to help them, he would be branded as a traitor from his own nation._

"_Thank you for helping us," Katara said after a few minutes of silence. "I realize how much it cost you to do that."_

_He bowed slightly, "It was my pleasure. The balance of the world is much more important than a man's desire to win."_

"_I agree," Katara nodded. "So what will you do now?"_

_He frowned and slumped his shoulders, "Well I had planned on searching for my nephew after this, but it's been so long since he disappeared… I feel as if I will never find him."_

_Katara stared intently at him, "How long as it been since you've seen him?"_

"_He went missing about two and a half months ago," the man replied in a depressed tone._

_Katara stood up straighter, then realized Zuko wasn't with them. She gasped, "Zuko!"_

_The man froze and stared at her, "What did you say?!"_

_She shook her head and ran towards the front of the village, searching for her friend. Iroh followed her and ran up next to her, huffing as they jogged._

"_How do you know my nephew's name?" he panted._

_Katara stopped and looked to her left and right. They were at the canal now and there was no one in sight. She sighed and looked up at the bridge, seeing a shadow through the ice. She created a block for them to cross over the water and then sprinted up the stairs. When she got to the top, Zuko was lying down in a small pool of blood._

"_Zuko!" she exclaimed as she slid on the ice down to his side. Iroh followed and stared in awe as she rolled Zuko onto his back and checked his pulse. He knelt down and began shedding tears at the sight of his nephew._

"_How did you find him?" he spoke softly, not taking his eyes off of Zuko's still form. Zuko's body was badly burnt on both of his arms and his upper left thigh. His lips were turning blue from the cold._

"_He was washed up on the shore we had been camping at after that huge typhoon," Katara replied as she tried to lift Zuko up to carry him to the healing hut. Iroh took him out of her arms and she gave him a look of deep gratitude. As they walked hastily towards the center of town, Katara continued speaking to him, "He didn't have any memory whatsoever. At first he didn't even know his name or where he was from. He didn't even know he could firebend… You should have seen his face when he first saw his scar… I think his heart broke."_

"_I know it broke when he got it," the man replied as he shook his head sadly. "My nephew has been through much. And now his own father would prefer him being dead than his heir."_

"_Heir for what?" Katara looked at the man curiously. The man stopped walking for a moment and looked down at Zuko with a shocked expression on his face._

"_He didn't tell you?"_

"_Like I said, he didn't remember anything when we found him."_

"_But certainly if you learned his name, you would have learned his title," Iroh rose his eyebrows as he continued walking to the healing hut._

"_No, he didn't," Katara narrowed her eyes. "Sir, what's going on?"_

"_Please, just call me Iroh," he smiled softly. Then he sighed deeply and began climbing the stairs. "Zuko is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least he was until his father banished him."_

_Katara gasped and stared wide-eyed at the unconscious Zuko, "That… isn't possible. It can't be…"_

"_I know it is hard to understand, but understand that he is not to be defined by his title. He is a different man than the Fire Nation wants him to be. That's why he's here and not in the palace with his father."_

_Katara nodded as they entered the healing hut. There were already dozens of men laying on makeshift cots, getting treated for burns and various other injuries. Several tensed when they saw Iroh, but relaxed when they saw him carrying Zuko. Katara led them to the back corner, where Iroh laid him on the empty cot and stared sadly at his nephew. After a few minutes, Iroh smiled and chuckled slightly. Katara gave him an odd look, like he had grown an extra head._

"_I never would have guessed my nephew to cut all of his hair off," he chuckled._

_Katara smiled, "Why do you say that?"_

_Iroh turned to her with a sad grin on his face, "When he got burned, the healers almost insisted that he shave the majority of his head, except the back where he would pull it into a ponytail. As a fifteen-year-old, he was very particular about his hair. He caved and let them shave the part that would have irritated the burn. His hair was uneven for almost a whole year. The section that was shaved grew out in tuffs and I almost convinced him to just cut off his top knot and let it all grow out at the same length. But he said it would look funny."_

_Katara giggled and looked down at her friend as one of the healers ran water over his burns, sobering quickly when she saw the extent of his injuries. His entire right arm was covered with blisters, but his left shoulder was practically black with charred skin. His left leg was just singed, like a sunburn. _

"_I can't believe that he's the Prince," she muttered._

"_Well, I think it was best that you and your friends didn't know at first," Iroh replied, noticing the change of her tone as she spoke. "I think meeting him and knowing immediately that he was, in fact, the heir to the throne would have hindered any possibility of you being friends."_

_Katara nodded and grasped Zuko's hand, "He was so lost. And when he started getting his memories back, they were only bad ones. I mean the first one he remembered was his sister telling him that his father as going to kill him."_

"_I would assume so," Iroh responded as he stroked his beard. "Zuko has had a difficult life. There haven't been many pleasant memories for him. In fact, after his mother disappeared and his father crowned Fire Lord, there have been such a small amount, seeing him smile would be a miracle."_

_Katara smiled sadly and tried to suppress tears, "He smiles with us a lot."_

"_I'm assuming more around you than anyone else?"_

_Katara turned to Iroh with a confused look in her eyes._

"_You are very similar to his mother in the manner of your kindness and heart," he stated with a sad smile. "But different in many ways as well. He hasn't had a female companion like you in his entire life. I think you are very good for him."_

_Tears fell out of Katara's eyes as she smiled down at the unconscious prince, "I guess you're right."_

…_._

Iroh entered the private healing room to check on his nephew, only to find the young waterbender laying her head on the edge of the bed and sleeping soundly. He grinned happily and walked around the bed to her. He clutched her shoulder and shook her softly, "Miss Katara…"

She grumbled and lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, "Oh hello, Iroh."

"You should go get some rest, my dear."

Katara shook her head and looked sadly at Zuko's sleeping form, "I can't leave him. I just want him to be okay…"

"I understand, child. How about you make yourself a bed in the corner and I'll wake you up if anything happens?" Iroh smiled at the girl as she nodded and stood. With a wave of her arms, a slab of ice rose from the floor and she spread an extra blanket across it. She laid down and almost immediately fell back asleep. Iroh turned to his nephew, now bearing a small frown.

Zuko's burns had been completely healed, leaving pink skin in their place. His choppy hair was matted against his forehead and he had a depressed look across his face. Iroh could only guess his nephew was dreaming, and not a good one at that.

….

"_Prince Zuko?"_

_His uncle's voice penetrated his thoughts and he opened his eyes, or eye rather. When he attempted to open his left eye, a stinging pain and pressure made him rethink it. When his good eye readjusted, he saw he was in the infirmary, and his uncle was looking down at him with gloomy eyes._

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Zuko didn't answer. He assumed his uncle would already know the answer. Iroh's frown deepened as he looked at the Prince._

"_You've been blacked out for a couple days," Iroh said calmly. Zuko just stared at him with blank eyes, not wanting to speak, knowing his voice would betray how he was feeling. Iroh sighed, "Your father should be coming now that you're awake. He will be telling you the news himself."_

_Zuko flinched at the mention of his father and his frown deepened._

"_It's going to be okay, Prince Zuko."_

_Then the door to the room opened quickly to reveal the Fire Lord, standing smugly with his hands behind his back. He smirked down at his son, whose expression hadn't changed from the blank stare he was giving his uncle. Zuko prayed that his eye didn't betray the pain and fear he was feeling as he stared at his father._

"_Well, Prince Zuko, how nice of you to finally wake," The Fire Lord spat conceitedly. Zuko remained silent. His father shot him an authoritative glare but continued to speak, "As punishment for your outburst and insolence, you are to be banished immediately."_

_Zuko eye widened as he stared at his father._

"_And the only way you can come back home is if you bring the Avatar to me," The Fire Lord noticed Zuko's shocked stare, "that will be the only way you can regain your honor and your place on the throne."_

_As quickly as he came, he turned and left a stunned Zuko in the infirmary. Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, which he pushed away immediately. Zuko stared at the door in astonishment, his mouth agape as his father's words bounced around his head._

_The healer came in and walked to Zuko's left. She reached up to replace his bandage and he swung his arm around, grasping her wrist and pushing it back, making her yelp out in pain._

"_Zuko!" his uncle shouted. Zuko froze immediately and stared into the scared eyes of the nurse. He let go of her hand and kept looking in her eyes, which had been reflecting the same fear and apprehension he was feeling that exact moment. He slowly reclined back into the bed and tore his gaze away to his lap._

_The healer slowly removed the gauze from his face, acting as if she was carefully trying not to touch the actual burn. Zuko expected the worst. No eyesight, eyelid melted shut. No hearing in that side as well. He just waited for the inevitable. _

_When the last bandage was removed, the healer stepped away. Surprisingly, he could see out of his left eye, even though it was only a little bit. He sighed when she turned away and he could hear her unscrewing some type of jar. Then a cold sensation touched the raw skin and he flinched away at the unwelcome touch._

"_Prince Zuko, this salve is so the burn doesn't get infected," the healer said calmly. "Please, let me teach you how to do it."_

_Zuko looked up at the woman and he nodded once. She pulled out a mirror and handed it to him, he looked at her quizzically and she smiled the best she could._

"_Look in the mirror as I show you how to put it on."_

_Scared, Zuko slowly lifted the mirror. When he spotted the wound, he dropped the mirror instantly and looked away._

"_Prince Zuko, you need to watch," Iroh chastised lightly. Zuko turned to him and was given a solemn nod. Once again, Zuko raised the mirror and stared at the reflection. In the place of the once handsome skin, he had was a gummy looking blob that took up the majority of the left side of his face. It was more intense around his eye lid, where his golden iris peered out through a small slit. With tears filling his good eye, he watched in silent pain as the healer gently spread the salve into his skin._

…_._

"Has he been kind to you all?"

Aang nodded his head, "For the most part. He's been very silent, only talking when we ask him stuff. He talks to Katara a lot though. I think it's because she's the one who saved him."

Iroh nodded and took note of the Avatar's tone at the end of his statement. The general smiled widely, though. "It's good that my nephew's temper didn't stay around after he lost his memory. That was probably the worst thing about him, other than his stubbornness."

"Zuko? A temper?" Sokka came into the room carrying a tray of food and tea, setting it down next to Aang and Iroh as they watched Zuko sleep. "I don't see that happening. I mean, Z is such a reserved guy."

"Z?" Iroh looked at Aang with a quirked brow.

"He could only remember that his name started with a 'z'," Aang waved his hand and grabbed a cup of tea. "So we just called him 'Z' until he remembered it on our way up here."

Iroh grabbed a cup of tea for himself and inhaled the steam, mulling over the boys' statements. "Now he didn't say anything about why he was at sea? Nothing at all?"

Aang shook his head, "I mean, Katara told us that he's the Prince, but that's it."

Sokka sat and grabbed a dumpling, "What else is there to know?"

Iroh stroked his beard and frowned, "Understand this, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. When he was thirteen, his mother disappeared mysteriously, leaving him with his ruthless father without protection. I was there several months later, but there's only so much a man can do. When he was fifteen, he was banished for speaking out of term and refusing to fight in an Agni Kai with the Fire Lord."

"His father?"

"Agni Kai?"

Iroh nodded to both boys, "An Agni Kai is a fire duel. His father, the Fire Lord, demanded Zuko fight for his honor. When Zuko refused, Ozai said that it showed great disrespect. So he was banished."

"Will he ever be able to go home?" Aang asked sympathetically.

Iroh stared at the young monk for a few long moments and sighed, "Yes. There was one condition for Prince Zuko's return: He had to capture the Avatar and bring him to his father."

Aang blanched and Sokka's mouth opened wide in shock. Sokka spoke first, "He what?!"

Iroh motioned for the boy to quiet down, looking over his shoulder and the sleeping forms of Zuko and Katara in the other corner. He sighed and looked back at the two boys, "He was blinded by the desire for his father's love that he became incredibly determined. In fact, we had been chasing you three for quite some time."

Iroh chuckled but the other two remained stoically silent. Aang finally spoke up, but was oddly calm, "So you're telling me that we took in the guy who had been chasing us since after we were on Kyoshi Island?"

"Yes, you did," Iroh sighed and lowered his head slightly. "But do remember, you looked past the fact that he was Fire Nation-"

"The Prince of the Fire Nation," Sokka spat.

Iroh glared slightly at the young warrior and shook his head, "He didn't have his memory, Master Sokka. If you had _known _it had been him who had chased you and he still had amnesia when you found him, would you had still taken him in? Or would you have left him on that beach to die?"

Sokka crossed his arms and huffed out. Aang remained silent and stared at the old general. Iroh took another sip of his tea, waiting for the boys to say something. Then a rustling behind them made all three of them turn. Katara had woken up and was staring at them on the other side of the room.

"Hey," she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on? Why are you all so tense?"

Iroh took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Sokka turned in his chair and stared at Katara with narrowed eyes.

"_Prince _Zuko was the one in the Fire Nation ship that had been chasing us since Kyoshi!"

Katara stood and walked over to their table, frowning. She looked down at her brother and crossed her arms, "So?"

"_Sooooo- _Wait what do you mean 'so'? He's a bad guy!" Sokka practically shouted.

"You didn't think that before," Katara snapped. "Just because you know his past more than he does right now doesn't make him a different person."

"It totally does!" Sokka stood up and got in Katara's face. "He was supposed to capture Aang and deliver him to the Fire Lord! How do we know his whole 'amnesia' thing wasn't a stunt?"

"Right," Katara rolled her eyes, "because he conveniently washed up, half dead, on the shore we _so _happened to camp on. That totally makes sense."

"Sokka, she has a point," Aang piped in. "I understand that he was a bad guy, but now that he's been with us for so long, do you really think he's going to turn his back on us and try to capture me? I don't think so."

"And the Fire Lord thinks he's dead," Iroh stated sadly. The three teens looked at the general, all in shock. "And he would prefer it to be that way."

Katara sat in the last empty seat at the table and grabbed a dumpling, "That's terrible."

"Well, my brother is a terrible man," Iroh sighed. "Zuko's scar is proof of that."

The teens were stunned into silence and stared wide-eyed at Iroh. He took another sip of tea and looked over his shoulder at his sleeping nephew.

"So the… Fire Lord did that?" Aang whispered.

Iroh nodded and sighed, "Because Zuko spoke up against the sacrifice of his own people. He has good in his heart, but it had been clouded by the expectations his father set out for him in order for him to be the perfect son."

The three of them all nodded and they all turned to look at Zuko.

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"We wait until he wakes," Iroh replied.

….

His body felt incredibly stiff. Like he had been stuck in ice for hours. No, more like days. Zuko didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like ages. His tongue felt like it was covered in sand and his stomach felt like it was caving in on itself.

There was a light shining in his eyes, or through his eyelids. Either way, it was incredibly bright compared to how dark is it was before. He struggled for a few moments, but his eyes finally opened. By the way the sun was lighting the room, it was probably close to midday. It was hard to tell considering time went by so oddly here. There was a man sitting in the chair next to his bed, sipping a cup of tea. He looked up and smiled at Zuko.

"Welcome back, Prince Zuko."

He sat up and stared at the man, confusion most likely evident on his face. His body was aching in protest as he sat upright and a groan escaped his lips. The man sat up and gently pushed Zuko back down.

"Please, you need to stay still," he reached to the bedside table, grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Zuko. "Drink up, nephew."

Zuko took the glass hesitantly, eyeing the stranger with wide and skeptical eyes. Well, this man wasn't a stranger. He was someone that appeared in one of his dreams. Though his importance slipped Zuko's already fragile mind. He took a sip and then realized how thirsty he was and downed the whole glass in one gulp.

"Slow down," the man said as he refilled the cup. "You don't want to get sick."

Zuko nodded and took slower sips this time, keeping his eyes on the man. He sat down and looked appraisingly at him.

"I guess you don't remember me," he said. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and took another sip. The man sighed, "I'm your Uncle-"

"Iroh," Zuko finished for him in a soft whisper, earning a smile from the man.

"Yes, that's me," he smiled. "Anything else you remember?"

Zuko thought hard for a minute, "Not much… Just little bits… Like Zhao. And my sister." Then he looked up at Iroh, "And you very recently."

Iroh nodded. Zuko stared at the man for a long minute, then spoke softly, "What happened with the attack?"

"The Fire Navy retreated after the Avatar helped the Ocean Spirit destroy the fleet," Iroh began. "Zhao was killed and Princess Yue became the moon spirit."

Zuko frowned sadly at the last bit of information, knowing of Sokka felt about the girl. Then he looked up at his uncle, "And my friends?"

"They're all preparing for departure," Iroh smiled. "We're leaving for the Earth Kingdom once you are approved for travel."

"We?"

Iroh nodded, "The young Avatar has agreed to let me come along, considering that I can help you get your memory back. Even after I told them about us, they were forgiving."

Zuko lowered his head, "So they know?"

"Yes, my nephew," Iroh frowned. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't want to believe it," Zuko whispered. "I kept getting repeated memories of my father and Zhao telling me I'm worthless and unwanted. Then I remembered one dream where father told me I had to chase the Avatar in order to go home…."

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled, "You aren't any of those things. You are a much better person than the image your father wanted you to be. Destiny is a funny thing, nephew. And now your destiny is to _help_ the Avatar instead of chase him."

Zuko smiled softly and he noticed that Iroh beamed with joy. Then the prince snickered, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Iroh looked as if he was trying not to cry, "Because you're smiling. And I haven't seen you smile in many years, Prince Zuko."

….

"Zuko's awake!" Aang shouted down to Katara, who was currently helping some of the waterbenders rebuild the destroyed parts of the city. She looked up to him and grinned widely, then dropped her water and sprinted towards the healing hut.

She got inside and weaved through the halls and skidded into Zuko's room. He was standing and pulling a shirt on. She grinned and jumped over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle in a tight hug.

"OOOF!" he grunted as she nuzzled herself against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled lightly. "Hi, Katara."

She pulled away and had a big grin on her face, "We were so worried about you!"

She squeezed him again and he laughed. The warmness of his body seeped through her parka and relaxed her. The week of waiting for him to open his eyes had been an excruciating one. Especially now that the group had better knowledge of him, she wanted him to know that she accepted him no matter what and having to wait to tell him was hard.

"So when are we leaving for the Earth Kingdom?" he asked after a few silent moments of embracing.

She pulled away and looked up at him, "Not until you get something to eat and rest a little more."

He groaned, "I've been resting for nine days. Can't I just eat on the way out? I'm sick of this place."

She smirked and lightly punched his shoulder, "Someone a little cold?"

"No," he narrowed his eyes and scowled, "_someone _wants to firebend without melting anything. Do you realize how much energy I have to conserve while I'm here? As soon as I woke up, I feel like I've been buzzing."

"You do seem a little jumpy."

Zuko crossed his arms and stared down the waterbender, "Let's just get moving."

He started walking past her and headed out the door. She followed silently as he exited the building and headed for the stables. Aang was already there laying on Appa. The airbender saw Zuko and smiled wide.

"Hey!" He jumped down in front of the prince. "You ready to go, your Majesty?"

Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "Please don't call me that. And yes, I am. Where's my uncle?"

"Up here!"

Zuko and Katara both looked up to the saddle and Iroh's head popped up from behind the side, Momo sitting on his shoulder. Katara giggled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"And Sokka?" Zuko asked Aang.

"He's getting some food," Aang replied, still smiling wide. Zuko gave him a confused look and the monk laughed. "Don't worry about anything. We're sure you won't do anything funny."

"Funny?"

"Yeah, like try to capture me and turn me over to the Fire Nation," the monk smiled even wider, if that was even possible. Zuko grew pale and grimaced, much to the Avatar's amusement. Katara giggled and patted Zuko on his back.

"Don't worry, Z, we trust you," she murmured. He looked down at her and smirked. She returned the smile and climbed up to Appa's saddle. She looked down at him and gestured for him to join, "Come on, Zuko."

"Alriiiiiight!" Sokka's voice echoed through the stable, "I've got food, Zuko isn't dead, and we've got the General. I think it's high time we leave this place and get Aang to Omashu!"

Aang and Katara both 'whooped' in agreement. Zuko and Iroh exchanged confused looks and both shrugged their shoulders. Sokka climbed up and punched Zuko in the shoulder, smiling widely at the man. Katara couldn't help but feel great happiness that everything was working out for them. And when Appa lifted off, she got the rush of excitement that they were heading to another step in their journey of defeating the Fire Lord.

….

_**A/N **__and they're on the road again! I loved writing 'amnesia Zuko'. He's like a lost puppy. And it's freaking adorable._

_I assure you, angsty Zuko will be making a comeback in this arc. _

_Azula will be making her first appearance soon... Be prepaaaaaaaaared (I totally sang the Lion King song with that…)_


	8. Mental Block

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Da Last Airbender or anythang associated wit dat shit.

_A/N above is courtesy of Gizoogle._

_I will be skipping the swamp scene, but mentioning it. I already wrote a story with the swamp scene and I hate having the feeling that I'm repeating myself._

**Chapter 8: Mental Block**

The group had been flying for days, only stopping a couple of times for food and bathroom breaks. Zuko was incredibly sore from his recent healing, and complaining about it frequently, and Sokka was getting antsy regularly. Aang was getting frustrated with how slow it was all going and Katara and Iroh were trying their best to not go crazy from their relatives. After about four and a half days, the group arrived at the Kolau Mountain range.

They were resting near a small lake and Katara was practicing waterbending with Aang, while Iroh and Zuko were sitting and meditating. Sokka floated on a leaf in the water and Momo rested on his stomach.

Zuko was trying hard to keep his concentration, but fluttering images kept passing through his mind and breaking his focus. He sighed heavily and straightened his back, trying to get back into a meditative state.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Stop with the formalities, Uncle."

"Yes, right," Iroh chuckled. "I am sorry. Would you like to take a break? You seem distracted."

Zuko sighed and opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Iroh staring at him. He frowned and looked away, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Zuko glared at Iroh and snapped, "Yes I'm sure! Stop asking."

He shut his eyes and took another deep breath. He could tell Iroh was shaking his head and also returned to meditating.

Zuko's breathing became more even, and his mind settled into the calm he had been searching for. His body relaxed and his mind focused merely on his breaths and the air flowed in and out of his lungs. His mind began passing images around again and he tried focusing on the ones that fleeted away quickly into darkness. He kept seeing faces, but couldn't place them. He heard voices, but didn't know who they belonged to.

A woman's face passed by and he used all of his might to stop it. The image froze and quickly started playing out as a memory.

"_Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," the woman pulled him into a hug, "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."_

Zuko opened his eyes and stared straight forward at his uncle. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Uncle?"

Iroh opened his eyes and looked at Zuko, "Yes, Zuko?"

"What happened to my mother?"

Iroh frowned and shook his head, "No one knows. Why do you ask?"

Zuko looked to his right at the ground and scowled, "It's nothing."

Iroh stared at Zuko for another moment then closed his eyes. Zuko's mind was reeling, so he stood and stretched his stiff arms. He walked over to Appa's saddle, which had been taken off so the bison could swim, and grabbed his bag. He tugged it harshly from underneath the other bags and he growled when they all toppled over, spilling the contents of one bag all over the saddle. With a slight roar of frustration, he threw his bag to the dirt and climbed into the saddle to clean up the mess.

He haphazardly stuffed the scattered items into the bag, but stopped when something small and blue caught his eye. He slowly reached down and grabbed the string that was tied around the mouth of the small cone-shaped amulet. Down the middle was a wavy line that had one shade of blue on one side and a darker on the other. It was closed with a stopper with a crescent moon on top. He admired it as he cupped it in his palm.

"That's water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole," a voice from behind Zuko answered his unspoken question, making him jump. He turned around and saw Katara standing over him, clad in just her underwrappings. He whipped his head back around, trying to suppress the blush that was creeping up his face. Katara sat next to him and held out her hand, and he placed the amulet lightly in her palm. She pulled it over her head and tucked it into her breast wrappings. He blushed again and went back to picking up the mess he made.

"You know," she started, "you've been a little on edge lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," he responded with a scruffy voice without looking up at her.

"Zuko-"

"I said I'm _fine," _he snapped as he glared at her. Katara looked at him with worried eyes, and he narrowed his. Without looking away, he stuffed the last fallen item into the bag and stood up. He jumped out of the saddle and grabbed his own bag, forgetting why he even went to get it in the first place.

Zuko heard Katara sigh, but he really couldn't care. His memories were starting to come back in shorter and more sporadic bits. Unlike before where they were entire scenes, now he's getting short sentences and jumbled images. The biggest problem is that they were coming all the time, not just in his dreams or while he was meditating.

And his anger was starting to get out of control. Every little thing that would just slightly irk him before were making him snap without hesitation. He felt as if he was breathing smoke every time he got frustrated at anything, including his uncle's anecdotes or Sokka's jokes, both of which he used to enjoy thoroughly. He was getting incredibly impatient, which seemed to only make Aang mad at him, earning him a '_we all normally have an upbeat attitude in our group, Zuko'_ remark. And every time that was said, he grumbled curse words under his breath.

The worst part was when he would snap at Katara. He hated that he did it, but she just wouldn't leave him alone when he was at his worst. It was great sometimes, but there would come a time where he would want to sulk alone and she'd approach him, only for him to blow up in her face. He felt horrible about it, but she just didn't get it. He wanted to reflect in solitude. He thought about why she always went to him when he broke away from the group to think, but he could only come to the conclusion that she just wanted to help. She had stopped asking him if he wanted to work on his memory, because the last couple of times she asked, he barked at her. It's not that he didn't want to piece together his past better, he just didn't want her probing around his mind again and risk her unlocking something he didn't want to know.

The only things he knew about himself that his name was Prince Zuko, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, and his father banished him. He had a sister who was conniving, his mother had disappeared. His uncle Iroh has been taking care of him since his banishment and he was sent to hunt the Avatar to restore his honor, which he had "lost" trying to defend a battalion of men from getting slaughtered.

Every time he repeated the last fact, his head began to throb. He didn't understand why he had been so determined to find and capture Aang and why before he lost his memory, he was blind to his father's impossible task. Aang had been in an iceberg for one hundred years, only being free for about five and a half months. His father sent him on the task to find the Avatar much longer than that. How long exactly, he wasn't sure. And not to mention every time he thought more on it, he realized he had been sent on a folly quest with the intent of the Prince never coming home.

That revelation always made him want to scream out in rage and breathe fire into the sky.

Zuko was digging in his bag, absentmindedly pushing aside the items and looking for nothing. He really was just trying to distract himself. His jumbled thoughts and repeated epiphanies were always tasking on his already-fragile mind and he needed something to move it away from his anger.

He heard Katara and his uncle speaking and decided to quiet his rustling to listen to their conversation.

"Today is the anniversary," his uncle had said.

"Of what?" Katara responded.

Silence had answered Katara's question. _What is so special about today?! _In frustration, he shut his bag and threw it back into the saddle without seeing where it landed. He looked over at the lake and saw Sokka and Aang playing in the water. It was easy for them to be carefree, like nothing was wrong in the world.

He was envious of their attitudes. He would never be able to laugh and play like they are. His mind was plagued with the bad memories he couldn't even place properly. With a huff, he trudged over to the edge of the deeper part of the lake and dove in.

The water enveloped him, swirling around his skin in a cool comfort. He sank to the bottom of the pool and sat on the muddy rocks. His arms were still slightly mending from the burns Zhao had inflicted on him, and the contrast in temperature was a relief. Not to mention with his anger levels rising, Zuko could feel his body temperature raise to an unhealthy level. Normally he would release his frustrations with practicing his firebending, but right now they were in an enclosed area surrounded by trees. He knew his pent up anger would probably burn down the entire forest.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Zuko pushed himself up to the surface. When he took in a breath, he opened his eyes and saw his friends talking to a strange group of people, all wielding instruments and wearing flowing and colorful clothes. He swam to shore and listened to their conversation.

"Well it sounds like you're headed to Omashu," the man in front said. Sokka slapped his forehead, for a reason Zuko was unaware of.

"That probably wouldn't be the best idea, Master Arrowhead," another one of them said. "There are Fire Nation people all around the city."

"What?!" Aang exclaimed.

The leader spoke again, "Yeah I think they occupied the city. Your best bet is to steer clear." The man's eyes drifted to Zuko and he grinned. "We got a new river person! How's it going, Scarface?"

Zuko scowled and barred his teeth to the stranger, emitting a low growl. Iroh waded to him and held his elbow.

"Pardon my nephew," he smiled at the group. "He doesn't take liking to strangers. Old habit."

Zuko moved his glare to his uncle, then tore his arm away from the seasoned general's grip. He stomped out of the water and headed for the rock he had placed his sleeveless shirt and black boots before his attempt at meditation. On his way, he could see the steam rising off of his skin. He really needed to calm down.

"Zuko?"

He turned around and Aang was standing behind him, arms bashfully behind his back and he was looking at the ground.

"What?"

Aang jumped at the harshness of Zuko's voice but then smiled warily, "We're taking a vote."

"About what?"

"Either we go to Omashu and free King Bumi so he can teach me earthbending, or go find another teacher."

Zuko stared at the monk for a moment but answered without thinking, "Find another teacher."

"Why do you think so?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and sighed, looking back to his clothes and pulling the dark red tunic over his head, "Because if Omashu is occupied like those people said, sneaking in will be near impossible. Plus with my uncle being a fugitive now and me being 'dead', going in and being recognized can cause big problems for us all."

Aang nodded as Zuko spoke and smiled when the prince finished, "Thanks, Zuko."

Zuko nodded at the Avatar and then sat on the rock to pull on the boots he kept from the North Pole. He remained perched on the rock as he wrapped the bindings around his wrists, trying to block out the discussion over by the lake. But it was almost impossible to not.

"… But Bumi is my friend!"

"Well what if he's not there anymore?"

"What are you trying to say, Sokka?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic. We can't go parading around in a Fire Nation occupied town with a fugitive and their dead prince."

"And I would prefer not being caught, young Avatar. I know my brother will probably take special care in trying to find me."

"What do you mean Iroh?"

"I mean, he probably will send Princess Azula after me."

Zuko perked up and looked over to his uncle.

"Is she dangerous?"

"Well she is a prodigy, and a cunning one at that. She won't stop until I am dead or captured. And if she knew I am travelling with the Avatar, she will be even more determined."

The group nodded in agreement and Zuko got up and walked towards the saddle. He squatted down and grabbed an apple from their food bag and went back to his rock. As he bit the fruit, he looked out at the still water.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?" he hummed with food in his mouth, keeping his eyes on the water.

"We're going to fly southeast and try to find Aang another earthbending teacher," Katara said. She was standing right next to him. He looked at her and she flashed him a grin. The corners of his lips upturned slightly and then he gazed back at the water. She sighed and spoke again, "We'll be leaving soon, so get ready."

He hummed in acknowledgment. She waited for a moment then spoke again, "Zuko are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he sighed after swallowing.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded at her and took another bite of his apple. She frowned and walked away. For some reason, Zuko was okay with pushing her away right now. He just wanted to be alone.

….

"All of my stuff smells swampy!" Sokka moaned as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well that's what happens when you get stuck in a swamp, Sokka," Zuko replied with an annoyed tone. Sokka turned and stuck his tongue out at the Prince, who proceeded to roll his eyes. He turned to Aang on Appa's head and shouted over the wind, "Aang! Where are we going?"

"There's a town east of here called Gaoling!" he called back. "We can stop there for the night."

"Is it safe?" Katara asked, crawling up next to Zuko at the front of the saddle.

"It should be," Aang smiled back at her, an action that thoroughly annoyed Zuko. Katara smiled back, which made Zuko almost snarl at the airbender.

"Hey, Zuko?"

He focused his eyes and noticed she was staring, "What?"

"Can you tone down on the body heat? I'm starting to sweat," she giggled. He liked when she giggled, it made her look so happy. And a happy Katara was a pretty Katara.

"Yeah, sorry," he said timidly, blushing slightly as he rubbed his neck. Suddenly an idea came into his mind. He turned to Sokka and Iroh and spoke up, "I think when we get into town, we should land Appa in the woods so he can hide, and then go in two groups to not raise any suspicion."

"Good idea, nephew," Iroh smiled. "You and I should be separate. In case someone recognizes me, we don't want them to notice you as well."

Zuko nodded, and Sokka added, "And you might want to wear a hat or something. Your hair doesn't cover your scar completely and we need you to be as inconspicuous as possible. I think our groups should be me, Iroh, and Aang then Zuko and Katara. Seems fair enough."

Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw Aang pouting a little. He knew the airbender wanted to be with Katara, and he smirked at the notion that he would get to spend the entire afternoon with her. Alone.

About an hour later, they landed on the outskirts of the town. Sokka, Aang and Iroh left first, leaving Katara and Zuko alone at their campsite.

"So-"

"Did you-"

Both spoke at the same time, then laughed nervously.

"You go first," Zuko smiled slightly.

"Alright," She leaned against Appa and stared at him with a smirk. "So I noticed that you can control your body temperature."

"And...?"

"Well I was wondering if you would want to heat up my bath water sometime," she blushed and looked away slightly. "I've never had a hot bath before and I heard they're amazing."

"They probably are," Zuko smiled at her bashfulness. "But I will gladly do that for you whenever we get the chance."

She smiled widely at him, which he returned without hesitation. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I think it's been long enough," she looked back down to him. "We should go ahead and make our way in."

"After you, my lady" he bowed mockingly and smirked at her. She pushed him and proceeded to walk in front of him. Zuko always felt he had more fun when she was around. There wasn't any pressure, or judgment. He could truly be himself. Whatever that was.

The best part was that Katara was always so kind to him. She smiled at him frequently and always found a reason to talk to him. She made him feel like he wasn't really alone. Her presence always comforted him. And most of the time, he didn't even feel the slightest bit of anger while she was nearby.

As he was thinking, a frown formed on his face.

_But even she can't keep me happy all the time. There's something I'm missing. A piece of my puzzle that can help me understand why I'm always so confused or angry. _

Zuko looked over at her and thought deeply. _Maybe tonight I'll let her try to unlock something. One more time._

"Katara?"

She looked up at him and smiled, which he couldn't help but return.

"I was wondering if you, uh…" he stopped walking for a second as he brought up the courage to ask her.

"What is it, Zuko?" she stopped as well and rounded to face him.

He sighed and then straightened his shoulders, "I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"I'd love to," she smiled.

He tilted his head and grinned with amusement, "You didn't even hear what I was going to ask."

"I don't have to," she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "We'll find a restaurant in town."

"Huh?"

"A restaurant," she deadpanned. "You know, a place to eat?"

"Why would we need to do that?"

She rose her eyebrow at him and then opened her mouth in embarrassment. She blushed and pulled her arm away from his, "You weren't going to ask me to get lunch together, were you?"

Zuko stopped walking and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He thought deeply for a moment and then it hit him. _She thought I was going to ask her out! Now I feel stupid._

_Well you want to, don't you?_

_Yes, but it wouldn't be right._

_Says who?_

_Says the war that's going on._

He sighed and shook his head and then stepped forward, grabbing her arm and looping it through his own. She looked up at him quizzically and he just smirked.

"I wasn't _going _to," he looked down at her and smiled wider. "But I would like to."

The blush returned to her cheeks and she smiled in return, "Alright, so let's go now."

….

They found a little restaurant in the middle of Gaoling. It was quaint, serving simple Earth Kingdom food and a small selection of teas. Zuko and Katara found themselves practically alone there, minus the workers and an old man in the corner at a Pai Sho table.

Once the duo had gotten into their seats and ordered, Katara stared at Zuko intently. He raised his good brow at her and tilted his head slightly.

"What?"

She shook her head, thought and then turned her gaze back to him, "You originally weren't going to ask me for a date. What did you want to ask?"

Zuko blushed slightly and looked away fearfully. His bashfulness was adorable. Almost as adorable as how awkward he got in social situations. It seemed like any time he was cornered in some type of community interaction, he became a bumbling idiot. It was endearing, considering how regal and posh he normally appeared.

"Zuko?"

"I, uh…" he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "I wanted to see if you wanted to try and trigger some more of my memories… If it's not too much trouble. For you. To do it."

Katara was struck with confusion for a second. Mainly because he was so afraid of asking her about it. _Maybe he thought you were going to get mad because he's been refusing your help for the past months. _

"Are you sure?" she replied in a hushed tone. "I know how invasive it is, me using my healing abilities on your brain. Especially the new ones I learned at the North Pole. The one I did before was just something I learned while helping my Gran Gran when kids would come in with concussions. I didn't even know that it would help unlock your memories. I don't want you to regret me probing around trying to fix the damage."

He paused and then nodded once, "I'm sure."

"Whatever you remember, it can't be taken back."

"That's the point."

His straight face made her realize how determined he was. Before she could reply, their food was placed on the table. The waitress smiled at Katara, but gave Zuko a scared glance. As she walked away, Zuko frowned and looked at the retreating woman with puzzlement.

"What was that about?"

Katara shook her head, "No idea… Let's eat."

Just as the pair took their first bites, they heard shouts and loud banging outside the shop. They shared a glance of worry and were starting to stand when the door of the restaurant was blown open by blue fire.

A woman wearing red and black walked inside. Her raven hair was pulled into a top knot adorned with a red flame. Her golden eyes flickered around the store, stopping on Zuko and Katara. She smirked and approached the couple, who both lowered into defensive stances.

She stopped about six feet away from them and put her hands on her hips. She smiled at Zuko and spoke with a honeyed voice, "Well, Zuzu, I guess it _is _true. You _are _alive."

….

_**A/N **so I just was browsing the internet and there was something about Jesse McCartney playing Zuko before Dev Patel had been casted for the part in "The Last Airbender". Now I don't know if it was certain or just a rumor, but honestly... It would have perfection. Then Zuko could have sang about his honor like they did in "Mulan". Dammit M. Night Shamalan!_


	9. Thicker than Water

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Chapter Nine: Thicker than Water**

"Well, Zuzu, I guess it _is _true. You _are _alive."

Katara leaned towards Zuko slightly and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Zuko, who is that?"

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the intruder, "No idea. I'm more pissed on why she called me 'Zuzu'. What the hell is that?!"

The woman's lips curled into a devilish smirk, causing Katara and Zuko to sink deeper into their fighting stances. The woman just laughed.

"Zuzu, I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Just wait until Mai finds out."

Zuko rose his good eyebrow and then scowled. He knew this girl. And for the life of him, he couldn't search his brain for her name. Her golden eyes were identical to his own, as well as her narrow chin and straight nose. She was a firebender, like himself. But it was blue, something he had never seen before. Not that he would have remembered if he had.

While he raked his brain, she frowned and glared at him, "Well, aren't you going to say something or just stand there like the moron that you are?"

Zuko could see Katara clenching her jaw in the corner of his eye. He nudged her and she looked over. He shook his head as if to say _"don't do or say anything."_

She nodded and they both looked back at the woman. The workers and the old man in the corner had all cowered out of the store, leaving Katara and Zuko alone with the stranger. Zuko narrowed his eyes to slits and spoke lowly to the woman, "What do you want?"

She smirked and relaxed, looking at her nails and buffing them on her shirt, "That's not how you should address your own sister, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes popped open in shock, and he heard Katara gasp lightly next to him.

The eyes, the smirk. He should have known.

Azula.

Zuko was about to speak when Azula interrupted him, "I mean, isn't it obvious? I'm here to apprehend our fuddy duddy uncle. It was just my luck that you were here. Everyone thinks you're dead. I think Father will have a field day knowing you aren't."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

Azula smirked and lowered into an offensive stance, "I think you know, Zuzu."

She jabbed her right hand towards him and shot a jet of blue fire to him. He and Katara dove out of the way, each rolling on the floor away from each other. Zuko punched a flame towards his sister and Katara shot a water whip towards her simultaneously. Azula easily back flipped away and out of the store into the street. The two benders followed her out, confronting the princess in the middle of the square. A crowd gathered as they stood in a three-way stand-off, waiting for someone else to make the first move.

"Where's Aang when you need him?" Zuko growled under his breath.

"Does Azula know we're with him?" Katara whispered over her shoulder. "If she knows we're with the Avatar, she might chase us after we leave."

"She's going to be chasing us no matter what because of Uncle," he hissed. Just that second, a column of earth shot out of the ground underneath Azula, sending her towards the sky. She flipped midair and landed gracefully on the roof of a nearby building. Aang, Sokka, Iroh, and some petite girl in a green and cream utilitarian outfit ran towards them, all sinking into fighting stances when they got to the duo.

"Took you long enough," Katara snapped at her brother. "Where were you?!"

"Fighting two chicks!" Sokka countered. "One was flipping like crazy and the other threw knives. I think they're with the crazy chick on the roof."

Zuko kept his eyes on Azula as she stared down the group of fighters in the square. Her eyes landed on him and she smirked again. _I've only remembered her for five minutes and I'm already sick of that expression._

"It seems you've gotten some friends, Zuko," she called to him. "And with the Avatar, no less. How the mediocre have fallen."

Zuko growled and glowered at his sister, who responded with a wicked grin. Iroh was on Zuko's right and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Don't let her taunts get in your head, nephew. She's playing you."

Zuko took a deep breath and looked at his uncle. He thought thoroughly, then nodded. He turned back to his sister, just in time to see two other girls approach the square. One practically bouncing along the walls and wearing an outfit consisting of only pink. The second was drearier, walking slowly behind the first. She was wearing a dark red and black ensemble, and bore an expression that could be best described as boredom.

Zuko knew these girls but, like everything else, he couldn't figure out from where. _They're Azula's friends. You've probably met them at home or something like that._

The bored one stared at Zuko and her stoic expression changed to shock, but was quickly back to indifference. She looked up at Azula and the princess grinned, speaking quietly to her. Zuko was getting impatient.

"Don't make us hurt you, Azula," Zuko growled. He heard Sokka murmur something along the lines of _"that's his sister?"_ but he didn't care. He was focusing all of his energy on the girl on the roof and her two minions standing on the opposite side of the square.

"I like what you've done with your hair, Zuzu," Azula said, ignoring his prior comment. "It makes you look like the low-life you really are. And you're much taller, too." She had begun pacing back and forth on the roof. "When was the last time I saw you? Oh yes, when you got banished."

Zuko let a low growl vibrate in the back of his throat. He felt Katara and Iroh both tense next to him. He could tell Azula was getting some type of sick satisfaction out of their reactions. The princess looked down at her bored friend and smirked.

"What do you think, Mai?" she sneered. "How does the scar look? Hideous, right?"

Zuko's temper was beginning to flare and he could feel flames lick his knuckles. This girl was getting on his last nerves. Are siblings always like this? He couldn't remember Sokka or Katara acting like this, let alone taunt each other to the extent of horrible insults.

Mai never replied, but he heard the other girl whisper to his sister.

"Azula, that was mean."

"Ty Lee, did I say you could speak?"

She cowered and shook her head. The princess faced forward and leapt nimbly off of the roof and landed gracefully in between her friends.

"Now Uncle, I'd suggest you surrender and come quietly. You wouldn't want us killing you along with Zuko and his friends, do you?" Azula's malicious grin was bone chilling. Zuko had the worst temptation to walk right up to her and slap that stupid look off of her face. She had no right to speak to their uncle that way. This girl obviously didn't know what respect was.

"Azula, your mission is folly," Iroh replied calmly. "We have masters in every element and a weapons specialist. You are clearly outmatched. Give up and leave with your dignity."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to go home crying to daddy 'cause you got beat up."

Zuko had completely forgotten about the little earthbending girl. She had a mouth. And he liked it. With a smirk, he turned back to Azula, who had a calculating frown on her face.

"I'm not going anywhere," she sank into her stance and shot a jet of fire towards the group. They all dispersed in different directions, aiming their attacks on the advancing trio. Zuko and Iroh all went for Azula, while Katara and Aang went for the one named Mai and Sokka and the earthbending girl went for Ty Lee.

Azula was quick, easily dodging all of Iroh's and Zuko's attacks without breaking a sweat.

_She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born._

Zuko growled inwardly. Right now was NOT the time to be getting random memory flashes. He brought himself back to the fight, where Azula was shooting small jets of blue fire at him. He jumped onto a cart of cabbages and flipped over the princess, who tried knocking him down with an arc of fire. He narrowly missed the blast and swept his foot against the ground, sending a wave of orange flames to her. She jumped up and landed on top of the fountain in the middle of the square. Iroh shot a flame towards her and she leapt off, landing in a big opening.

Then she did something Zuko didn't recognize. She wound her arms around in semi circles, building up what sounded like static.

_Oh no._

Zuko was frozen in his spot when the lightning started dancing towards him. Before he knew it, Iroh jumped in front of him and absorbed the electricity and then shot it to the sky. Azula looked at him with confusion and attempted another charge. Iroh took this opportunity and struck her with a precise fire blast, knocking her off her feet. She jumped up and stared at her relatives.

She looked out of the corner of her eye and then shouted to her pawns, "Mai! Ty Lee! Let's go!"

The other girls both nodded and began retreating. Azula looked Zuko in the eyes and snarled, "Don't think this isn't over, Zuko. I'll be back."

With that, she shot a blast of fire into the fountain, causing an explosion of steam to cover the majority of the town square. When the mist settled, the Fire Nation women were gone.

…..

"So… you're blind?"

Katara felt awkward having to ask the question but with her being absent when they found this girl, she really needed to be filled in. The girl, Toph, propped her feet up on a rock at their campsite and began picking at her toes.

"Yeah," she flicked some dirt away, "but I don't see like you guys do. I see with earthbending."

"That's incredible," Zuko said. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Well you also didn't know your own name five months ago," Sokka remarked with a wry grin. Zuko narrowed his eyes and pouted, most likely trying his best not to retort with some temperamental response. Katara snickered along with Iroh and Aang, earning a glare from the prince.

Toph lowered her legs and sat forward, resting her forearms on her now crossed legs. She looked with her empty eyes towards Aang and spoke, "So you want me to be your earthbending teacher?"

Aang smiled, "Yeah! You're amazing! I'm so glad we found you in that alley."

"You did what now?" Zuko turned to Aang and raised his good brow.

"She was gambling with some low lives," Sokka took a bite of jerky. "Tried to get us to play. Iroh saw she was cheating and when the men left, called her out on it."

"Then Knives and Tent came and ambushed us," Toph added with a tricky smirk. "I thought it was me they were looking for so I attacked with some well-aimed rocks."

"It was amazing!" Aang airbent himself to stand and acted out the fight. "We were about to win when we heard an explosion. One of them said something about Azula and we figured it was something to do with you guys. So we ran to the square."

Zuko and Katara both nodded. Toph was staring blankly at the ground, chewing her lip as she thought. Aang noticed and inched closer to her, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Will you please be my teacher?"

"I don't know-"

"If you do," Sokka interrupted her, "you get to travel the world with us and kick some stupid Fire Nation butts!" He turned to Iroh and Zuko, "No offense, guys."

Zuko shrugged and Iroh waved him off and spoke kindly, "None taken, my boy."

Toph straightened up and turned her head towards them, "Wait, you guys are Fire Nation?"

"Yeah," Sokka replied for them. "Didn't you hear that crazy chick? That was Zuko's sister."

Toph grimaced animatedly and stuck her tongue out, "That sucks."

Katara was beginning to think this girl was pretty neat, a handful, but neat. Her sarcasm rivaled Sokka's and her stubbornness was almost to par with Zuko's. And she was a master in her own right. She was probably the exact kind of teacher Aang needed: head-strong and blunt.

"What do you say, Toph?" Aang's smile got bigger.

Toph frowned and chewed her lip again, "I don't know. My parents don't even know about me moonlighting and sneaking out. They don't even know how good of an earthbender I am. I feel like they wouldn't approve."

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, Miss Toph," Iroh replied with a smile. "It's not fair to them that they don't know. And if you're helping end the war, they might consider letting you go."

"I'm not sure," Toph lowered her head slightly. "Everyone sees me as being weak, especially my parents. They think I can't take care of myself. But I can. And I think if I even brought it up, my father would shoot me down and restrict me even more than he does now."

"But you have to at least try!" Aang was pleading now. "I think you're meant to be my teacher. It's destiny!"

Toph frowned and stood. She turned swiftly to walk back to Gaoling and looked over her shoulder, "Well if you want me to ask, I'll need you with me. Get your hineys up and let's go!"

….

_**A/N **from now on, this story will be moving away from canon. FYI peoples. :)_


	10. The Love of a Father

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor will I ever. The thought alone makes me sad…

**Chapter 10: The Love of a Father**

Katara knew that most dads were protective. In fact, her own had entrusted her brother to protect her while he went away to fight in the war. It was a typical response of a father to protect his children to an extent. At least, that's what Katara used to think until she met Toph and Zuko.

Toph's dad was protective. In fact, he was so protective of her that no one knew she existed. He was afraid for her, worried that because of her blindness that she was weak and helpless. He raised her to be a lady, one that would be protected at all times because of her ailment. But that's where he went wrong. Toph was completely capable to take care of herself. Her parents knew she was an earthbender but limited her teachings to just the basics because they thought her blindness would hold her back. It really only did the opposite.

Toph used her earthbending to see. Though she couldn't see colors or textures, let alone faces, she could "see" better than anyone Katara had ever met. She used her earthbending as an extension of her senses. It was marvelous on how she managed to move and get around. She was more graceful in her movements and fighting that she made Katara look like a clumsy drunk.

But Toph's father didn't want to see that. He wouldn't believe it let alone hear her out. He had actually gone to the lengths of forbidding the group to see her anymore and she was to be put under 24 hour protection. They were escorted out of the Beifong manner and Aang became distraught that he would never find an earthbending teacher.

He was wrong. Toph prevailed. She came running to the group that night saying her father changed his mind and that she was free to travel the world with them. Aang was ecstatic, knowing that she was the perfect teacher for him. It was strange that Lao Beifong would so easily let his daughter go after their spat that afternoon. Iroh and Katara both were suspicious. They knew that they hadn't seen the last of the world's most protective father.

Then, Katara thought about Zuko's father. He wasn't protective of Zuko in anyway shape or form. In fact, he was the one who burned his own son for showing weakness. The only thing Fire Lord Ozai was protective of was his victories in the war. He couldn't care less about the sacrifices made in order to win. It actually sickened Katara. How someone was prepared to do whatever it took to win, including casting aside his first-born son because of his "weakness", disgusted her down to her very bones.

She thought she hated Ozai enough, but that all changed when she followed through with her promise to Zuko.

They were sitting in front of the fire the night after Toph joined them. Iroh and Aang were discussing something about white dragon tea, while Sokka and Toph had been playing "Elements"*.

Zuko was twiddling his thumbs and stared blankly into the fire. Once Katara finished cleaning the dishes from dinner, she came over and sat down and smiled playfully at him. He didn't budge. A frown replaced her cheerful expression and she nudged his shoulder.

"Zuko?"

He rose his good brow and turned his head slightly, not taking his eyes off of the fire but acknowledging her presence.

"Did you want to…?"

He perked up and turned his body completely to her now, "If you think you can do it."

She nodded and uncorked her water skin. She gloved her hands with the water and rested them over his temples. The kneading waters massaged the tissues, hoping to release something. After a while, nothing happened. She frowned, as did he.

"Why isn't this working?" she growled.

"Maybe try moving your hands around and find a different spot," he suggested. "You've already gone over these spots before."

She nodded and tried to move her hands higher, but she brushed his scar with her thumb and he gasped and went rigid.

….

_He headed to the room with the flame insignia curtain draped at the entrance. There were two guards posted at the entrance, as well as several high-ranking members of the military outside having small conversations. Zuko made his way towards the door, expecting to go in, but one of the guards stepped in his way._

"_Let me in!" he demanded. The man didn't move. Zuko felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his Uncle Iroh standing behind him._

"_Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"_

"_I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass!"_

"_You're not missing anything, trust me," the older man said as he guided Zuko away from the door. "These meetings are dreadfully boring."_

_Unconvinced, Zuko smiled up to his Uncle, "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"_

_Iroh mulled this over and then agreed, "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"_

_He was overjoyed, so he bowed, "Thank you, Uncle."_

_Zuko and Iroh walked into the war room and sat on the left side, closest to the Fire Lord's throne. The meeting then started as an older general stood and began proposing his tactics to the group._

"_The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," he pointed to a place on the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."_

_Another officer spoke up. "But the forty-first is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

"_I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"_

_Furious, Zuko stood and shouted at the old man, "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"_

_The men in the room all stared at the prince like he had grown an extra head. He realized at that second that he disobeyed his uncle and spoke out during the meeting. Frightened, Zuko slowly turned and faced his father's throne. The fire on the dais quickly rose in his father's anger._

"_Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord started with a furious edge, "your challenge against the general is an act of complete disrespect! And there is only one way to resolve this. You must fight in an Agni Kai."_

_Zuko stared disbelievingly at his father's silhouette, but quickly regained his composure. He turned to the general and said proudly, "I am not afraid."_

_He was taken out of the room and led to the preparation chamber. There, he changed into the traditional garb for an Agni Kai. He slathered the burn protectant on his arms and torso, and let a servant do his back for him._

"_Aren't you going to do your face, Prince Zuko?" the servant asked._

_Zuko smirked arrogantly at the smaller boy and shook his head, "The old man won't be able to get my face."_

_His Uncle came into the room as the servant left. Zuko could feel his eyes on the Prince's back and couldn't help but smile at the old man's concern._

"_Prince Zuko, remember your firebending basics," Iroh said to him as he tied the strings around his ankles._

"_I won't forget, Uncle," Zuko grinned widely at Iroh. "Besides, the old cook probably won't be able to even kneel before the gong is struck."_

"_About that Prince Zuko-"_

"_I'll be fine, Uncle!" Zuko stood up straight and looked right into Iroh's pleading eyes. "I know I made the mistake of speaking out of turn, but I think it's for the better. When my father sees me beat General Bujing, he won't be able to help and feel anything but pride. I'll finally be better than Azula, Uncle!"_

_Iroh sighed deeply and shook his head, "Don't be too confident, Prince Zuko. Your opponent might surprise you. I'll just warn you now, there is still honor in defeat. But none in pride."_

_Zuko bowed to his uncle as the man left the room. He started feeling the nerves of the upcoming Agni Kai, but he felt as confident as ever in his skills. This was his chance to prove himself to his father, the Fire Lord, and earn the respect needed for when he will eventually take the throne._

"_Prince Zuko," a servant poked his head through the curtain. "It's time."_

_Zuko nodded and grabbed the ceremonial throw and placed it on his shoulders as he walked out of the small room. He smiled to himself, thinking that this was all going to work out. Because, in reality, what's the worst that could happen?_

_He made his way onto the stage of the arena and was shocked at the number of people who had shown up to watch this Agni Kai. He made his way down to the far end of the platform and turned around to kneel. The gong rang and he stood and turned to face his opponent. But what Zuko saw shocked him to his core. It wasn't the general who he disrespected that stood on the other end of the stage. _

_It was his own father._

_Immediately, Zuko fell to his hands and knees and pleaded with him, "Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_The Fire Lord was approaching him and spoke with his booming voice, "You will fight for your honor."_

_Zuko began to cry, "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!"_

_His father was shouting now, "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

_Zuko bowed his head as the tears fell down his cheeks, "I won't fight you."_

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_His rose his head and stared into the cruel eyes of his father, which reflected his own face that had been contorted in fear. The man rose his right arm and held it behind him, where a fire ball grew in the center of his palm. Zuko was scared stiff, unable to even comprehend what was happening. As his father's hand came around to hit him, Zuko felt a sob leave his chest just as the fire blast hit him on his left eye._

He began to scream, the pain and agony of the flame against his skin caused him to shake. He felt a pair of arms grasping his shoulders and someone was yelling at him, but he couldn't hear them over his own voice. He was laying on the ground now, clutching his face and screaming at the top of his lungs.

The voice that was speaking to him was starting to become clearer. It was a girl. She sounded scared for him.

"Zuko! Zuko, please calm down!"

She was pleading with him. He didn't remember a girl being there to help him. The only girl there was Azula, and she taunted him as he laid in his own blood clutching his face. In fact, it was his Uncle Iroh who had carried him to the infirmary after that fateful event. He grasped the ground underneath him as he sobbed. There was grass. Wait, his Agni Kai wasn't outside. And he had been laying on stone.

Where was he?

"Zuko," there was his uncle. "Zuko, please it was just the memory."

He sounded scared. Zuko knew it. He had been scared when it happened, too. The girl was grasping his body and lifting him up now. He couldn't open his eyes, but he felt the pressure when the fabric of her tunic rubbed against the numb skin of his scar. She was stroking his hair as he cried out and shook in her arms. He reached around and clutched the shirt in his fists as the shame and dishonor of the memory flooded over him.

She began to hush him and rock him back and forth, much like someone else had in his past.

"Zuko," she whispered as his sobs calmed to quiet tears. "Zuko, listen. It's Katara. I'm right here, just calm down."

Katara. He knew where he was now. A clearing in the middle of the Earth Kingdom with a group of teenagers and his Uncle. They were with the Avatar and he was learning the four elements in order to stop the Fire Lord, Zuko's father, from winning the war. He had lost his memory in an accident at sea and Katara was just currently trying to help him remember.

He took in a deep breath and pulled away from the waterbender. She reluctantly let go of his shoulders and stared in his eyes. She was terrified. Of what, he wasn't sure.

"Zuko?"

"I'm here..." he choked out.

"Did you see it?"

He knew what she had been talking about. The burning. How he had gotten his scar. So he just nodded. He went to stand but she placed her hands on his shoulder, shaking her head. She pulled him back into a hug and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, letting him kneel in between her legs as they embraced. He snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He could hear the crunching of the grass behind him, so he guessed that everyone else walked away to give them some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko," she whispered. He shook his head and took in an uneven breath, but remained silent. She stroked his hair with a steady hand and rested her cheek on the crown of his head. "I wish I could have been able to help you then like I am now."

"It doesn't matter," he replied with a gruff voice. "All that matters is you're here with me now. I don't know what would have happened if I was alone when I saw it again…"

She hushed him again and squeezed him a little tighter. He tightened his grip in response and then pulled away. He stared in her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Katara."

She smiled back, "Anytime, Zuko."

He went to stand and she followed, but he shook his head at her, "I need to be alone. I'll be down at the creek."

Half-heartedly, she nodded and returned to her kneeling position. Zuko gave her a reassuring smile and turned to the tree line. There was a creek about a thirty minute walk away from their campsite. It was in an open area like the clearing they were staying in. As he avoided the underbrush, he kept his mind on the task of reaching the water as much as he could. But the flashes of his father staring down at him with hateful eyes kept coming to his mind. He had to shake his head to get rid of them, only for them to come back two minutes later.

He reached the water's edge and he kneeled down tiredly on the shore. He stared up at the full moon and sighed, just keeping his eyes on the sole object in the sky for what felt like ages, but must have only been about ten minutes.

"Yue, what did I do to deserve all of this?" he whispered. A lone tear fell down his right cheek and dripped off of his cheek into the water. Slowly, he lowered his head to the flowing current and leaned towards it. His reflection stared back at him.

That was when he saw it. The high and concaved cheekbones, the narrow chin, the straight nose and angular jaw. The black hair on his head, and the golden color of his eyes… They were all exactly like _him. _His own father. The only difference between the man in his memory and the one he looked at in the water was the angry crimson scar that stretched over his left eye and cheek. The mark of his disgrace and shame. The mark of a banished prince.

In a fit of rage, Zuko punched the water and stood, screaming his lungs out at the night sky. He roared out and fire spewed from his lips and lit up the clearing, reflecting off of the flowing water. Through his tears and anguish, he collapsed on the ground.

And for a moment before he blacked out from his ire, Zuko could have sworn the fire coming from his mouth was a blinding white.

….

Katara waited for him to return. He left about a half an hour ago, but perhaps he needed more time. Still, she worried immensely. The rest of the group had already gone to sleep, so she quickly got out of her sleeping bag and entered the forest where Zuko had disappeared. About fifteen minutes into her walk, she heard a scream. It froze her in her steps. This wasn't a scream of fear or a scream of pain. This was a scream of pure suffering and agony. She knew it was him.

She ran with all of her might towards the creek's clearing. For a moment, she could have sworn the sky lit up with a brilliant white light. When she reached the clearing and saw Zuko collapsed, Katara panicked. She sprinted to him and kneeled next to his body.

Tears had fallen down his face, which was twisted in sorrow. She brushed the tears away and looked over his shoulder, realizing he probably saw his reflection and felt the heartbreak all over again. She looked back down at him with sympathy and watched as he breathed in unsteadily and more tears fell down his face.

"Zuko…"

He weakly opened his eyes and stared at her, his expression still full of grief.

"Why would he do this to me?" he breathed out.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"I'm his son," he whispered as more tears fell. "Why would he do this to his own son?"

She felt her own eyes prickle and tears start to fall down her own face.

"I shamed him, Katara."

She shook her head again, "No you didn't."

He sat up slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. He whispered lowly, almost dangerously, "You don't know me. How do you know that I didn't deserve this?"

She reached up and tried to cup the left side of his face, but he just swatted her hand away without breaking his glare. Taken aback, she slowly lowered her hand back to her lap and swallowed thickly. "You don't even know yourself, Zuko. How do you know that you deserved it?"

He shook his head slowly, "Because I disrespected him. And refused to fight him."

"That doesn't excuse him for what he did-"

"How do you know?!" he snapped. "He's right… I am a disgrace. I remember everything. The Agni Kai, my banishment. Searching the world for Aang and doing whatever it took to find him. I'm a monster, Katara."

He lowered his head and began to sob again. Katara reached over and pulled him into a hug. He leaned his left shoulder into her chest and rested his head on her collarbone. She readjusted so her right leg was lying behind him and her left leg was folded in front of her. He kept his hands in his lap as she pulled him even closer.

His sobs subsided after a few minutes and he wiped his face and sniffed, "Thank you."

"Zuko, I do these things because I care about you," she said softly. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

He nodded and snuggled closer to her, causing her heart to leap in her chest and flutter quickly.

"Can we just stay here tonight?" he whispered. "I don't want to go back quite yet…"

She nodded and moved to lay down. She laid on her right side and he on his left. His left arm was cradled under her head and he draped his right arm over her waist. He pulled her closer so her head was nuzzled underneath his chin.

"Go to sleep, Zuko," she murmured.

"When I wake up, will you still be here?"

"Of course…"

…..

"AWWWW! Would you look at this?!"

"I see that my nephew has found someone he really cares about, no?"

"Why are there scorch marks on the ground?"

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

…..

_**A/N **__hehe funny way to end an angsty chapter. Love it._

_I am aware that I have posted multiple chapters in just one day. I had some free time to review these all and get them out for you all to read. Cuz I love you so much._

_*Like rock, paper, scissors of the Avatar Universe. Sokka and Aang were playing it in "The City of Walls and Secrets". Look it up if you'd like._

_When Zuko was screaming near the edge of the creek, I imagined how Aragorn from Lord of the Rings shouted in "The Two Towers" after he kicked the helmet when they thought Merry and Pippin were dead. Fun fact: Viggo Mortenson broke his toe and that scream was real. That's why I thought of it while writing that part._

_Review if you'd like. Like I've said before, I don't care. Just no flames please._


	11. Seeking Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 11: Seeking Secrets**

Zuko was staring over the edge of the saddle, watching the world pass below them. His eyes glazed over as the colors of trees blended with the dead fields of grass and the low rivers cutting through canyons. He found an odd beauty and majesty in the earth below him. The gentle splendor of the Earth Kingdom was very different than the tropical jungles he was used to in the Fire Nation. And for some reason, this calmed him, taking his mind away from the resurfacing memories.

His favorite so far was feeding the turtle ducks in the palace pond with his mother. Or going to the beach house with his family, before they fell apart.

One memory he thought was interesting was of Azula coming to his room in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, crying because the lightning scared her. She hated how it flashed through the sky. He didn't know why this particular memory came up, but he found it ironic. Considering how she attempted to shoot lightning at him just a week ago.

His least favorite memory, other than the obvious burning and banishment, was of his firebending teacher mocking him because his lack of talent, causing him to go home crying. His father didn't care, in fact he openly mocked Zuko as well. His mother, however, rocked him back and forth and stroked his hair. She told him that one day, he would be one of the greatest firebenders alive. And he would be like the phoenix, strong and amazingly beautiful. He didn't understand it then, and he still didn't understand it now.

"Zuko?"

He turned to the voice, eyes focusing on the blind earthbender next to him.

"Yeah, Toph?"

"What's fire like? She asked hesitantly.

Zuko thought for a moment, "Why do you ask?"

She shifted in her seat and leaned against the lip of the saddle, "I know it's hot. But I can't ever see it with my earthbending. So I really don't know what it's like."

Zuko turned his body so he was facing Toph. Smiling, he lowered his head slightly, "How about when we land, I'll draw in the dirt what fire looks like. Think that will work for you?"

Toph beamed and nodded enthusiastically, then crawled over to Sokka, who was sleeping soundly against his bag.

"You're really good with her."

Zuko turned around and saw Katara on his left, looking over the edge of the saddle. He shifted so he was looking over the edge as well, chin resting on the tough leather.

"You make it sound like she's a pet."

Katara giggled and shook her head, "No I meant like you treat her so well. Like a sister."

Zuko flinched and closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What?"

He shook his head and looked up to the waterbender, locking eyes with her. He rested the side of his face on the lip of the saddle and smiled sadly, "She reminds me of how Azula used to be."

Katara shifted, "You're remembering now?"

He nodded and then looked out to the moving sky to his left, "It feels like pieces of a puzzle falling into place on their own. And the problem is I'll just be practicing or meditating and something will come back to me, and it scares me. Especially when I see Uncle or think about Azula…"

"Why does it scare you?" Katara's voice was softer, lower and comforting. She reached out and placed her hand on his.

Slowly, he recoiled his hand from her grasp and shook his head, "I don't know. When I see Uncle, it's just his face when I was searching for Aang. He was upset with me on how I was behaving. I'm ashamed of how I treated him and my crew…"

He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath, "Then when I think of Azula, it's before she became like my father. And she looked up to me. Toph acts like Azula did before she became obsessed with becoming perfect and the ultimate princess for my father."

Zuko looked back to her and their eyes met. She looked sad for some reason, making his heart sink slightly.

"I don't like what this is doing to me."

Katara tilted her head slightly and rose her eyebrows in an unspoken question.

"These… ideals that I had before… They're trying to take over what I've come to believe since you found me," Zuko dropped his gaze to his lap. He saw Katara shift again.

"What do you mean, Zuko?"

He shook his head, "I mean, I have the worst temptation to call you a 'peasant.'"

She giggled slightly and he lifted his head, staring at her harshly.

"I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. "That's it?"

Humorlessly, he stared at her and shook his head slowly. Her giggles slowly died and she looked away from his hard gaze. He didn't want to say anything, but he hoped that through his eyes she would understand the conflict he was feeling.

Zuko wanted Katara to knew how he had originally felt about her, though he never got the chance to say anything. He wouldn't say it was necessarily a romantic interest entirely, but he felt that she was spectacular. She saved him, mostly from himself. She was a good friend and a shoulder to lean on. And her beauty captivated him. Her kindness knew no bounds and her heart was more loving than any others he's met. Zuko was enthralled with her.

But now, for some reason his old thoughts are telling him that she's inferior to him. That he was better than her and she was a savage. He had been taught that since he learned to read. And he hated that the one-side education he received was making him question a friendship. He didn't want to, but something was chewing on his subconscious and telling him that his feelings for her were wrong.

Zuko could see in her eyes the pain of realization. He slowly reached to her hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She looked down at their connection and just stared, not saying a word.

"Just let me figure this out, okay?"

Katara lifted her gaze, eyes burning with an unnamed emotion. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips set in a hard line. Slowly, she nodded then pulled her hand her hand out of his grasp and folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself. She moved her gaze back to the moving landscape below them.

Zuko's hand was hovering above her lap. He curled his fingers into a fist and slowly retracted his arm to rest on his knee. With pained eyes, he turned his back to her and looked out to the opposite side of the saddle. With a heavy sigh, he rested his chin on his forearm and stared blankly as the sky passed.

…..

"What _is _that?"

They all looked over the edge of the saddle and watched as a strange machine appeared from the edge of the trees.

"That, children, looks to be a locomotive machine of some sort from the Fire Nation," Iroh replied solemnly. Sokka and Katara exchanged glances and then looked back out to the rising smoke cloud following them.

"Do you think it's Azula?" Sokka asked. Zuko turned and stared at him, brow creased in thought. Sokka shrugged and Katara noticed how Zuko's shoulders tensed when he turned away and stared at the machine.

"Either way, I don't want to wait and find out," Aang called from Appa's head. "We need to get far away. Yip yip!"

They flew over a forest for a couple of hours and landed on a high mountain, inaccessible from below. They all piled out of the saddle and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

"I don't care," Sokka groaned. "I'm finding the softest patch of dirt and falling asleep."

Zuko grunted in response, barely making it off of Appa before falling asleep at the bison's feet. Katara giggled and settled down next to Sokka. The way the boys all passed out so quickly was cute to her, despite the fact they were running from strange new threat.

"Who do you think it is?" Katara heard Toph whisper.

"I have a bad feeling that it is, in fact, Princess Azula and her friends," Iroh replied softly.

"What are we going to do?"

Iroh was silent for a moment then shook his head, "They probably will find us in a matter of time. We can't stay up here forever anyway. We'll have to face them at some point. But now, let's rest."

Toph silently agreed and rolled over, falling asleep instantly. Katara couldn't will herself to fall asleep yet. The thought of Azula and her crazy friends finding them at any second scared her stiff. Her heart was beating quickly with anxiety. She felt it was only a matter of time before the Fire Nation princess found them, and it seemed that she was the only one worried enough to not be able to sleep.

Her eyes drooped and as much as she tried to fight it, her body took over. Katara fell asleep as her mind raced around the princess and her lightning enhanced fingers.

…

Zuko woke with Iroh shaking his shoulders gently. He groaned and rolled over, glaring at the old man and then rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"We need to continue your training, Zuko," he whispered. Zuko looked in his eyes and nodded once, climbing out of his sleeping bag and stretching as he stood up straight. Iroh led him down the mountain path to their campsite, finding a small clearing overlooking a small abandoned town.

Iroh turned and faced Zuko when they reached the edge of the cliff. His face was serious and solemn, slightly shocking the younger man. When Iroh spoke, it was with dignified determination, "In order to be able to defeat Azula, which ultimately will happen, you need to master lightning generation and redirection."

"Redirection?"

"Do you remember in Gaoling when I blocked the lightning strike she aimed at you?"

Zuko nodded. Iroh smiled slightly, "Well I created that technique. Even your father doesn't know it. But let's try first with generating the lightning. Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.

"There is energy all around us," Iroh gestured to the area around them. "The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning. Once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide."

He motioned for Zuko to step back, which the young firebender did willingly. Iroh stood in a horse stance, then circled his arms around, gathering the static and separating the energies around him. Then he shot his arm forward, sending the electricity into the sky.

Stunned, Zuko stared at his uncle. Iroh turned around and smiled at his nephew.

"Think you could try it?"

Zuko swallowed thickly and nodded once. He stepped forward and took a deep breath, calming himself. He felt the chi running through his arms and focused on separating the energies around him. He circled his arms like Iroh had, trying to gather the electricity in his fingertips. But as he lunged forward, he felt the chi twist and the flow stopped, causing the lightning to explode at his fingertips. He was thrusted backwards and fell on his rear.

Iroh frowned and shook his head, "I knew this was going to be a problem."

"What, Uncle?" Zuko groaned as he stood.

Iroh faced his nephew and sighed, "Your inner turmoil resulting from your memory recovery is causing the peace of mind aspect of generating lightning impossible. You won't be able to create it if you are constantly at war with yourself in your mind."

Zuko sighed and slumped his shoulders. He hated failing, and if his newly acquired memory served him right, he was familiar with it. He squared his shoulders and without saying a word to Iroh, he went through the motions again. He felt the energies around his arms separate, he felt his chi flow through his body. But, just like the first time, he lunged forward and the lightning exploded in his face.

"Why don't we try to learn to redirect the lightning, Zuko?" Iroh suggested as he helped Zuko stand. "Once you get the hang of that, we can revisit creating it."

Zuko stared at his uncle, then admitted defeat by slumping his shoulders once more and sighing as he nodded. Iroh motioned for Zuko to sit on the ground near an area of soft dirt. The seasoned general picked up a stick and began to draw in the dirt. First, he drew out a flame.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want."

Then, he drew the rock insignia of the Earth Kingdom, "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring."

Iroh then drew the swirls of the Air Nomads, "Air is the element of freedom. Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom."

Lastly, he drew the same swirling design on Katara's necklace: the one of the Water Tribe, "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Confused, Zuko looked up from his Uncle's drawings and furrowed his brow at Iroh, "Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places," Iroh replied. Then he drew lines in between the insignias, separating them into different sections. "If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole."

As Iroh drew a circle around the pictures, Zuko looked up with a softened expression and spoke quietly, "All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff. Shouldn't you be teaching this to Aang?"

Iroh shook his head and smiled, "It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

Zuko smiled at Iroh, who had motioned for the prince to stand. He complied and followed Iroh back to the cliff side. Iroh stood with his legs apart and slightly bent, motioning for Zuko to do the same. He lifted his arms up and began moving his body weight back and forth between legs. Zuko began to mimic the motion, realizing he had seen Katara do the same.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. That is what I do when I redirect lightning. If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it."

He stopped the waterbending motion, then showed Zuko the lightning redirection technique as he spoke, "You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean."

Zuko chuckled lightly at Iroh's joke, but continued to watch as Iroh demonstrated the motions again, "From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly."

Iroh poked Zuko in the chest, right above his heart, causing the prince to open his eyes wider. Iroh then continued his lesson, "You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow, like this-"

The two begin to practice the redirection motion, pointing one arm to the sky then bringing it down to their stomachs and leading the opposite arm back to the sky, all while rocking their body weight back and forth on their legs.

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked as they flowed back and forth.

"I think so," Zuko replied as he finished the motion once more. His body felt tired from their long session, mostly from having lightning explode on him. He ended the exercise and bowed to Iroh, "Thank you, Uncle. But I'm afraid I'm getting a little tired."

Iroh chuckled and clasped Zuko on his shoulder, "No need to apologize, son. Let's go back to camp. Your friends should be waking up soon. We will try the generation some other time."

Zuko nodded and they made their back to camp. Everyone was awake and beginning to pack up. Aang noticed the duo and bounded over to them.

"We need to get going. Toph said she heard the train thing again."

The firebenders both nodded and began loading their items onto Appa's back. Katara was nowhere to be seen, probably off getting water. Sokka was in the saddle and Toph was climbing up Appa's legs with the help of Aang and Iroh. Everything was loaded, but Katara wasn't back.

Zuko looked around and panicked. He looked up to the rest of the group, who were already in the saddle waiting, "I'm going to find Katara."

They all nodded in agreement as Zuko ran down the mountain path towards the small lake they had found as they flew over. Suddenly, he heard shouting and the sounds of fire being blasted. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach as he sprinted faster down the path to the water. He heard Appa groan and saw the beast fly into the sky, leaving him and most likely Katara, behind.

Cursing to himself, he rounded the bend and found the lake. And at the edge of the water in the clearing was Katara, being held down by Azula's friend Mai. Azula was standing in front of her and smirking, but not saying a word. Before Zuko could run in, he felt several pinches along his body and he collapsed.

"Azula!" Ty Lee shouted as she stood at his feet and looked down at him with a huge smile. "I found Zuko!"

…

Azula paced back and forth looking down at Katara and Zuko, who were kneeling next to each other. Mai was holding Katara's arms back and Ty Lee was holding Zuko, which wasn't that hard considering she had just chi blocked the man and his arms were limp. Katara stared at the ground, her hair falling in curtains around her face. While Zuko glared defiantly at his sister, gold eyes livid.

"I can make this easy for you, Zuzu, or I can make it hard. Your choice."

Zuko growled from the back of his throat, "I'm not telling you anything, Azula."

Azula sighed dramatically and exchanged a look with Mai, who released Katara and stepped back. Ty Lee had already chi blocked her, so she remained in the same spot.

"I warned you, Zuko," Azula stared at her index and middle fingers on her right hand. "Tell me where Uncle and the Avatar went and we'll spare you and your little girlfriend."

Zuko saw Katara flinch slightly at Azula's tone, but he remained still.

"Leave her out of this."

Azula smirked and shook her head, "She's the only leverage I have. Of course I'm going to keep her around. Last chance, where are they?"

Zuko growled again, "I don't know. They left without telling us where we were going next."

"Did you have a certain destination in mind?" Azula's voice was low and calm, almost sounding seductive in a way. It repulsed him.

"No."

"You're lying, Zuko."

He sat up straighter, "I said I don't know!"

Azula clicked her tongue and turned away from the two incapacitated benders kneeling on the ground. Then Zuko saw what she was doing. Her arms were moving in small but precise circles, gathering energy around her fingertips. Before he could do anything, she wheeled around and shot a blast of lightning at Katara, hitting her right in her stomach.

Zuko lunged his body towards her but didn't make it in time. He laid face down in the dirt as Katara screamed out in pain and her body spasmed as the electricity flowed around her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Zuko cried, his throat scratching as he watched her go down, motionless against the ground. Tears began to pour out of his eyes as he looked at her smoking body. Mai and Ty Lee lifted him up so he was on his knees again, but he kept his eyes on Katara. His heart was in his throat and his breath hitched as he watched the last of the lightning leave her motionless. The tears cut through the dirt on his face, leaving hot trails down his cheeks and dripping down his neck into the hollow of his throat.

"Last chance."

He turned and stared at Azula, whose fingers were still smoking from the blast. With his last rebellious act, Zuko gathered the saliva in his mouth and spat it in Azula's face. She froze and slowly wiped the spit away, scowling at him as her hand passed over her face.

"I gave you a chance, and you ruined it. I was willing to be merciful to you, but you are an insolent brat. You're going to wish you never did that."

She circled her arms around again, the electricity crackling around her fingers. Zuko took a deep breath and looked over to Katara's still body. The tears kept coming as he closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

Then, the shock crashed around him. And everything went black.

….


	12. Torn

Disclaimer: I does not own. Sad panda.

**Chapter 12: Torn**

"We need to go back!" Sokka yelled over the whipping winds. "We can't just leave without them! They're going to get captured or Azula is going to kill them! We HAVE to go back! I can't leave my sister down there with that maniac!"

Iroh turned around and faced Sokka with tear stained eyes, "Master Sokka, please calm down. We cannot risk letting Aang getting too close to Azula. Katara and Zuko can take care of themselves."

"But they don't even know where we're going!" Sokka was getting red in the face. "We won't be able to find them! I can't leave her!"

"SOKKA!" Toph pulled his arm so he was facing her. Tears were falling down her face as well and she was fuming, "We can't go back. I know it sucks having to leave them there but we have to get as far away as possible for Aang's sake. He's the Avatar and if he goes and plays hero, they'll get him, too."

Sokka slumped and began crying. He laid his head in Toph's lap and his shoulders shook with sobs. She wrapped her arms around him and silently cried along with him. Iroh stared at the exchange with sad eyes, knowing the pain they were feeling. Zuko was like his son. Ozai had never been a father to the boy and when Lu Ten died, Iroh took liberty to take Zuko under his wing. He grew incredibly affectionate to the boy, thinking of him as his own. And now he was left to the devices of his psychotic sister.

Iroh stifled a sob of his own as he dug into his boot and pulled out Zuko's pearl dagger. He had meant to give it to the Prince once they had gotten back to camp that morning, but never got the chance. More tears fell down Iroh's cheeks as he gripped the sheathed dagger in between his hands. Silently, he made a vow to himself to make sure that Zuko got that dagger back.

….

A cloaked figure made his way through the small town, weaving through the villagers and ducking into the shadows when Fire Nation soldiers passed. After passing a tavern or two, the figure found a small tea shop with a lone sign above: a white lotus.

He slipped inside and adjusted his eyes. The dim lighting revealed a small and dingy dining area with four small tables and a Pai Sho board in the back left of the counter. There were a few people strewn about the store, including a man sitting at the Pai Sho board, waiting for an opponent.

The figure moved around the tables and sat at the game board, lowering his hood as he settled in his seat. His pale skin glowed in the candlelight and his gray hair look almost luminously silver.

"May I have this game?" he spoke in a low tone.

The man gestured to the board, "The guest has the first move."

He placed a white lotus tile in the middle of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many cling to the old ways," the man cupped his hands towards his opponent.

"Those who do can always find a friend," the figure said as he repeated the hand gesture.

"Then let us play."

The old man placed a tile on the board, quickly followed by a tile placed by his opponent. Seemingly without even looking at what the other person is doing, the two men quickly placed their tiles on the board. Just as quickly as they started, they both moved their hands to their laps, revealing the pattern of the white lotus taking up the entire board.

"Welcome, brother," the man said. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

In a low whisper, the guest said, "I am here on request from the Grandmaster."

The older man raised his eyebrow at the urgency of the guest's voice and stood, gesturing for the guest to follow him to the backroom. They silently passed through the curtain and headed to a separate door in the back of the room. The older man knocked on the door twice. Suddenly, another man behind the door opens a small window and peered through the opening.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," the guest replied. The small window closed and the door opened wide and the two men on the outside walked through, letting the door close silently behind them.

Once in the safety of the room, the older man turned and faced his guest, "What is it that Grandmaster Iroh requests?"

The guest sighed and rubbed his head, looking around and finally sighing, "The Dragon needs passage into the Walled City."

"Why would he need to go to Ba Sing Se, Jee?"

Jee shook his head and took another deep breath. After he focused himself, he looked the old man in the eyes and, in his most authoritative voice, said, "We have reason to believe that the Phoenix has been reborn."

….

Sokka was sitting on the edge of the camp, twiddling one of Katara's hair beads in between his fingers. They had landed about two hours ago, all spent from the tears they were shedding for Katara and Zuko. Iroh had silently helped Aang build a campfire, while Toph just made an earth tent as soon as she got off of Appa. Sokka unloaded his pack and slowly walked to the edge of the clearing. He sat himself against a tree and had been absentmindedly running the bead through his fingers since then.

Aang slowly approached him once the sun had set and sat next to the warrior, silently staring at him. Sokka barely noticed, keeping his eyes on the blue bead in his hand. It was one that Katara had used to gather her hair loopies. She had taken them out that morning because she was going to re-do her hair after she got the water.

Sokka felt a pressure on his shoulder and looked to see Aang smiling sadly at him. He didn't notice that more tears had fallen down his face. With a sniff, he wiped the liquid away and stared blankly at the young monk.

"We'll find her," Aang said softly. "She's with Zuko. They'll be safe."

Sokka shook his head slowly, "What if they're not, Aang? What if something happened?"

Aang's hand dropped and he took a deep breath, "I don't know. I trust Zuko to take good care of her. He'd jump in front of Azula's lightning if that meant she would be okay. They'll be fine."

Unconvinced, Sokka dropped his gaze back to his lap and sighed, "I just have a bad feeling, Aang. Even Toph couldn't feel them ambush us. I don't think they got out."

"Don't think like that," Aang whispered with a harsh tone. "They're fine. They have to be."

….

Iroh woke to a familiar squawking near his head. He opened his eyes and saw a messenger hawk perched on the log next to him. The false dawn casted shadows around their silent camp. Aang was asleep on one of Appa's legs and Toph was in her earth tent. Sokka was still leaning against his tree, having fallen asleep in his stupor.

Iroh rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached into the hawk's canister, pulling out a well-sealed scroll tied with a white ribbon. He untied the ribbon and broke the white wax seal. He read the characters in the scroll and smiled at the information he just received.

Patiently, Iroh waited for the rest of the group to awaken. The fire had already died so he decided to begin packing up their camp, knowing that they would be leaving as soon as they were able.

Aang stirred first, stretching against the bison's leg and sitting up as he rubbed his eyes and scanned their camp. As he spotted Iroh, he stood and walked to the firebender's side.

"Good morning, Iroh."

"Good morning, Avatar Aang."

Aang sat and stared at Iroh quizzically, "No tea?"

Iroh chuckled and shook his head, "No time for tea this morning. When Master Sokka and Lady Toph wake, we need to leave. I have a destination for us."

Aang rose an eyebrow at Iroh and jutted out his jaw, "And that is?"

"Ba Sing Se."

….

"So let me get this straight: we are to go into this seedy village to meet with a stranger to get the proper papers to get into Ba Sing Se?"

Sokka stared skeptically at Iroh as the old man grinned softly.

"Yes, Master Sokka. I have a friend from a while ago who will be meeting us in this 'seedy village'. He's actually a subordinate of Zuko's."

Toph leaned forward, "What does that mean?"

Iroh turned to Toph and grinned wider, "It means he served under Zuko on his ship. He's a capable man. I trust him with my life."

Sokka spoke up, "But why do we need to meet him and get papers? We have Appa. We can just fly into the city. And why exactly are we going to Ba Sing Se in the first place? What's there for us?"

Iroh sighed and shook his head, "Patience, young man. You will find out in due time."

Sokka huffed and crossed his eyes and looked out over the edged. He grumbled, "I don't see how this is going to help us find Katara."

"I don't think it is," Toph muttered under her breath, crossing her arms as well. "Iroh, what are we going to do about Zuko and Katara?"

Iroh shifted and stared at the earthbender, "As of right now, nothing. There's nothing we can do without actually knowing they are-"

"Then we should be looking for them!" Sokka shouted. "Not flying to the Earth Kingdom capital for no apparent reason!"

Iroh narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Sokka's impatience, but he remained silent. He looked over the edge of the saddle and spotted the particular village they needed to go to. He shouted towards Aang, "We need to go to that village! My friend is down there waiting for us."

"Alright!"

Aang moved the reins and Appa descended to the town, landing softly and upturning some dirt. They all climbed down and left Appa on the outskirts as they began in towards the settlement. Iroh led the way, dodging some dirty villagers and avoiding dangerous personalities. They arrived at a tea shop with the white lotus sign above the door.

Iroh pushed open the door and stepped in, followed by the three children. They all had to let their eyes adjust to the low lighting, squinting through the dirt to figure out what was going on. The shop was empty except a man in the back right corner, nursing a small cup of tea. Iroh approached him, bowed and stared straight at the man, who raised his gaze from under his hood and grinned at the seasoned firebender.

"General Iroh."

"Lieutenant Jee," Iroh smiled then turned and gestured towards the group behind him. "I trust you remember the Avatar?"

Jee stood and gestured for the group to sit as he went to the counter and got more cups and a pot of ginseng tea for them. They all sat awkwardly as they waited for the tea. Once Jee poured the cups and handed them out, he sat and stared at the three strangers in front of him.

"So what's going on, Iroh?" Jee asked in his gruff voice.

Iroh sighed and relaxed his shoulders after taking a long sip of his tea, "I found Zuko."

"And where is he?"

"He and my sister got kidnapped by Azula," Sokka cut in.

Jee stared at the warrior and then nodded once, turning his gaze back to Iroh. He watched as the general took another sip and waited for him to continue. But the old man didn't say anything. So he asked, "What exactly do you wish to gain by going into Ba Sing Se without your nephew? I don't think your plan will work without him."

"What plan?" Sokka cut in again, but Jee ignored him and kept his gaze on Iroh.

He took another sip and sighed, "If the prophecies are right, he will arrive there regardless if I'm with him or not. He will be there. And we can end this war when he is."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang asked this time, switching his gaze from Iroh to Jee, who had an unexplainably sour look on his face.

As if he didn't hear Aang, Jee narrowed his eyes and whispered lowly, "But if Azula took him, how will he get to the city?"

Iroh set his cup down and took a deep breath, "She intends to infiltrate the city. If Zuko is her prisoner, he will be with her. She won't bring him back to the Fire Nation without being there to reap the glory my brother will bestow upon her."

Jee nodded and turned towards Aang, finally acknowledging his presence, "I want to apologize, Avatar, for chasing you before. In order to keep up the illusion, we must follow orders all the way through."

"What do you mean?"

Jee cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, "We had to keep up the act of being faithful soldiers in order to fool any commanding officer that happened to cross our path."

"I don't get it," Toph grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Iroh chuckled lightly and patted her shoulder, "We are members of a secret society that transcends all four nations. In fact, we are in a stronghold right now."

Both Aang and Sokka looked around the tea shop, not noticing anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that they were the only ones in the store. There wasn't even someone working the counter.

"What do you mean you had to 'keep up the act'?" Sokka asked as he leaned onto the table.

Jee rose his eyebrow and replied, "In order to keep Prince Zuko safe and to ensure the fulfillment of the prophecy surrounding him, we had to make sure his crew was entirely White Lotus members."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"The prophecy that refers to Zuko, or what we think to be Zuko, is about defeating the Fire Nation," Iroh replied. "If any faithful soldier knew about it, they would try to end him on the spot."

"What kind of prophecy are we talking about here?" Sokka pried.

Jee looked between Iroh and the children, then sighed and leaned forward to pour himself another cup of tea. After taking a sip of the warm beverage, Jee exhaled and placed the cup on the table.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the myth of the phoenix?"

….


	13. Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

_**A/N **__quick shout out (SHOUT OUT!) to everyone that has been reviewing this piece. I appreciate your feedback. It makes me smile when my phone blows up with emails. If you want me to RnR some of your work, feel free to PM me. I'm always open to reading new stuff (Unless it's Kataang or Maiko. Don't even try, people). _

_Because of the cliffhanger, I felt the need to post this chapter just so no one has an aneurism worrying about Zuko. _

_Enjoy._

**Chapter 13: Reborn**

The pain was blinding. Zuko felt like all of his limbs were on fire, a blaze scalding his flesh and rippling through his body. It was hot, hotter than anything he had ever felt before. There was a prickling sensation running through his veins making his muscles spasm. The movement made him want to scream for mercy against this agony being inflicted on his dying body. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was already dead. But if he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel something this horrible.

After what seemed like ages of writhing in pain, Zuko could feel his body starting to calm. The twitching had stopped and subsided, leaving him lying in a heap of dull aches. His eyelids were heavy, and it took every ounce of strength he could muster to even take a deep breath. What he just experienced was Hell on earth, and somehow he had survived the fires.

Light penetrated his eyelids, making him stir. With some force, he willed his eyes to open. The sky was bright blue, speckled with fluffy clouds. He was in a clearing of some sort, no trees or hills of any kind around him. Where were all of his friends? Was he alone?

With another grunt of strength, Zuko rolled to his side and screamed out as a sharp pain went through his chest. He looked down and saw a singed hole in his tunic, underneath was a star-shaped burn in the center of his torso.

That's when he remembered.

Azula. The lightning. Katara.

His eyes opened wide and he whipped his head around, trying to find the girl. A heap was lying just a next to his feet, her back to him. They were both unbound. Zuko pulled himself over to her, crawling on his elbows to get to her side, groaning out in pain with every movement. When he finally got to her body, he collapsed and buried his face in the dip of her waist. She was still a little warm, but not as warm as she used to be.

Zuko used his chin to roll her onto her back and almost sobbed when he saw what happened to her. There was a similar burn to his on her stomach, black and charred on the edges. The blood wasn't dried yet, but it had stopped flowing. He struggled to sit up and checked for a heartbeat in her throat.

There was none.

He panicked. Looking around for help, he saw that he was truly alone. Their friends were gone, either kidnapped by Azula or they managed to run away. He probably would never know. The healer was now dead, and she wouldn't be able to save herself. Tears began to swim in Zuko's eyes as he picked up her limp body and pulled it against his. All of his energy went to cradling her body, silently crying at her untimely fate. He remembered the lighting shaking her body and the spasms he felt himself as the electricity shocked his heart.

Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes red from the tears, and thought of a miracle. Setting down her body back to the grass, Zuko kneeled next to her and thought about what Iroh had begun to teach him before the ambush.

_Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind. _

He took a deep breath and calmed his frantic mind, forcing himself into the blank state he retreated to when he meditated.

_There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning._

Zuko began to circle his arms like his Uncle showed him and how Azula did when she attacked, gathering the static charge in his fingers.

_Once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide._

The electricity floated around his body as he looked down at Katara's still form. With a silent prayer to Agni, he touched his left index and middle finger to the center of her chest and released the lightning.

….

It was cold. Her body was unresponsive to her commands. Paralyzing fear rippled through her mind as she tried to move. Nothing. Flashing memories of what had just transpired went across her mind's eye. Azula ambushing her. Zuko finding them and being captured himself. The threats. The lightning.

The lightning.

She remembered the pain, the searing shock that practically boiled the blood in her body. She remembered screaming, and hearing him scream for her, too. The pain was unbearable. Like she had been killed a thousand times over, each time the pain from the previous death still fresh in her heart. The spasms were excruciating, so painful that she blacked out from the onslaught of agony. The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground. Her body just gave up. She knew she had died. Her heart had stopped.

But where was she now? What was this cold feeling on her body? It reminded her of water. Her element. Soothing her torn body with the healing powers of her people. Was death really just a haven of the thing one was most comfortable with?

Wait. Was something glowing?

There was tingling in her fingers and toes, spreading down her limbs and cooling the once burning ache left by the lightning. Slowly, the sensation spread to her torso, filling her chest with the soothing chill. Then, that's when she felt the pain again. Centralized in her stomach was a sharp stab of agony. If she could speak, she would have yelled out and begged for mercy.

But the only sound she could make was a mewl of sorts. Then she heard some type of warbled noise. Stunned that she could hear again, she tried to focus on the noise. It sounded like swishing. Like the water that she commanded.

Maybe that's what she was in. Water.

Focusing harder, she paid attention to the sensations her body was feeling. It was cool and calming, lapping her limbs and caressing her gently. Then she felt pressure on her back and under her knees. Like something was touching her. Or someone.

That's when she heard him.

The voice was murmuring soft words, encouraging her to do something. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason it made her want to focus more on stopping the pain in her stomach. His words were muffled from the water, but she could make out his deep tones as they vibrated through the liquid.

Then there was light. Slowly breaking through her eyelids. It was dim, but enough to bring her awareness to the front of her mind. She was waking up. From whatever nightmare she had managed to tumble into. Slowly, the light got brighter. Now she could see the pink of her eyelids and feel everything that was touching her. Arms under her knees and back, water touching her entire body except her face. She was submerged in something.

The lake.

So they were in the clearing that she had been ambushed in. Were her friends there? Or was it just her and the voice. Was the person Zuko? Or did he suffer a fate worse than she? She began to panic. Her heart began to race as she tried to gather the strength to open her eyes and see who was holding her, keeping her safe in a time where she should probably be dead.

As her eyelids creaked open, she was greeted with the sight of a golden gaze and a bright smile.

….

As Katara slowly opened her eyes, Zuko felt incredibly elated. He couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face and the tears that fell down his cheeks. She was alive, and it was because of him. He reversed the killing effects of Azula's lightning with his own.

Ignoring the pain in his chest from his lightning burn and the sudden feeling of weakness, Zuko pulled her into his body.

"Zu…ko…"

"You're okay," he whispered into her wet hair. "We're okay… It's o…kay."

He felt his eyes closing as he began to relax. She was safe and alive. Katara shifted in his grip and pulled her arm around his waist and hugged him back. The tears he was shedding kept dripping off his nose and into her hair. He nuzzled his face closer into her neck and sighed as his body began to weaken more.

"Zuko," she whispered. He hummed in reply and she continued. "What happened?"

With heavy eyes and limbs, Zuko pulled away and looked into her eyes. He couldn't focus on her face, but he could see the blues of her eyes. He groaned and grimaced as a small shock of pain went through his body. He motioned for the two of them to go to the shore. Weakly, they both pulled themselves to the beach and out of the water. Zuko collapsed in the grass and yelled out in pain. Katara pulled herself next to him and fell onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did she get you, too?" she asked with a hoarse voice. He nodded and groaned as the pain went through his entire body. He began to see blackness on the edge of his vision. He started to fade out of consciousness.

"Zuko, come on stay with me."

He groaned again as the pressure on his shoulder lessened and he felt a feather touch on his chest. A cooling sensation spread through his wound, calming the throbbing pain.

"Zuko, I'm going to need to stop," she muttered as she pulled her hands away and laid her head back on his arm. "I'll finish healing you when I get some rest."

As the blackness overcame him again, the ecstatic feeling he felt as Katara had opened her eyes filled him again. He could rest easy knowing she was okay. And now it was his turn to relax his body and let the darkness win.

"Please be strong for me…"

…..

Night had fallen when Katara woke up. Her body felt oddly rejuvenated, despite the events that had stranded her and Zuko in the clearing. She looked down to her stomach and examined the wound left. There was scar, just dark pink remnants of the electric charge that had barreled through her body. She looked to Zuko's body and, unfortunately, he wasn't as lucky. The star-shaped burn in the center of his torso was a puckering and aggravated red.

Looking over to the lake, Katara pulled out a stream of water and gloved her fingers. The healing waters made work on the wound again, closing the hole and hopefully preventing a scar. But she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do about that.

A small groan escaped his lips as she ran the water over his wound. He opened his eyes slowly, though they remained unfocused and straightforward, looking into the sky.

"Zuko," she murmured to him. He blinked and opened his eyes wider, then looked at her and smiled faintly.

"Hey, Katara."

She giggled slightly and smiled back, "Hey there."

He coughed and squeezed his eyes closed as she focused on his wound again. He slowly opened his eyes again and stared at her while she massaged the water into the burn. She felt his eyes watching her, though he remained silent. She didn't know how he got the wound, let alone survived it. Though she never saw her initial injury, she knew his was more intense based on the size and the sheer amount of twisted energy around it.

"Zuko, what happened after Azula… struck me?" she swallowed thickly at the end of her question, not risking looking up and into his eyes. He took a deep breath but grimaced when he expanded his stomach, exhaling quickly as the pain went through his body.

After a few moments of short pants and a pained expression, Zuko relaxed and opened his eyes again. He sighed and began to explain with a hoarse voice, "She asked me again where Aang and Uncle were. I refused and kind of spit in her face. Then she struck me too."

"You spit in her face?" Katara asked as she chuckled.

He grinned mischievously and replied, "Oh yeah. And I don't regret it one bit."

Katara's smile faded and she stared at him. His eyes were closed and he still had the devious smile on his face. There was something missing.

"How did you survive it?"

He opened his eyes and his smile fell, "What?"

"How did you survive Azula's lightning blast? Your wound is worse than mine, and closer to your heart. You should be dead right now, Zuko. So should I. What the hell happened?"

Zuko sighed and looked back up to the navy sky, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Something happened and you're not telling me!"

He glared back at her and propped up on his forearms, ignoring his body's protests, "What I don't know how _I _survived. I _do _know that I used lightning to start your heart again and then brought you into the water. I thought that if you could heal, you could heal yourself even if you were unconscious."

"That still doesn't explain how you lived through it though!" she shouted. "No one healed you. When you blacked out earlier, you were still bleeding. How can you explain that?!"

"I can't, Katara!" he shouted back, but then clenched his jaw and wrapped his arm around his waist. She softened her harsh expression and pressed him back onto the grass. He stared up to her with apologetic eyes and sighed, "I really don't know what happened. I woke up in pain and alone. I thought you were dead… You _were _dead. I was terrified. I didn't think about how I lived. I just worried about getting you back."

Katara smiled down at him and pulled some more water to her hands. As she guided it over his wound again, he visibly relaxed and exhaled in relief.

"So you produced lightning?"

Zuko opened his eyes and his golden eyes locked on her. He smiled and nodded slowly, "How lucky was it that Uncle taught me the technique that morning?"

She grinned in return and then thought out loud, "How long has it been since we got attacked?"

Zuko shrugged and narrowed his eyes, "When I woke up, the sun was past the highest point in the sky. And that was about four hours before you woke up. I don't know how long we've been sleeping, though. And I don't know how long we were both… down."

"It's the same day, if not past midnight now," Katara replied as she pulled the water away from the burn. "The moon is starting to lower in the sky."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes before sitting up. With a push of effort, he managed to get up and lean forward, hunching his back and resting his weight on his knees. He looked down at the scar and frowned.

"I guess I should get used to having a second scar now…"

"Look at it this way: we're scar buddies."

He looked up with a smirk and shook his head as he chuckled lightly at her remark. They locked eyes for a moment, both silent. Katara was thinking intently on where they were to go now. They were truly alone, except for each other. Their friends could very well be dead or on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. Or they might be thinking that she and Zuko were dead. Either way, they were on their own.

"So…" she started. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. She shrugged and looked around the clearing. "What do we do now?"

Zuko followed her gaze and appraised their surroundings. They locked eyes once more and he sighed, "We get some rest. Then in the morning, we'll go down the mountain and find the closest town. Maybe they can help us find everyone."

"And get new clothes."

"And food."

Both of their stomachs grumbled and both benders blushed in embarrassment. Zuko cleared his throat and stood up slowly.

"I think we should forage for some food now. And then sleep."

Katara stood and nodded. They stood still and stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked on each other. Katara broke the contact first and turned towards the lake.

"What are you doing?" he called over to her.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "There's fish in here. Why don't you get some firewood and we can fry them."

She bent four fish out of the lake and brought them over to his feet. Zuko just stared at her as she dropped the water bubble holding the fish onto the grass. She picked up each one at a time and slapped their heads to the ground, killing them instantly. When Katara looked back up, Zuko was looking down at her with his good eyebrow raised.

"What? Why haven't you gotten firewood?"

He kneeled down and shook his head. Zuko grabbed two fish, laying them one on each palm. After a minute, Katara could smell the fish frying.

"How…?"

"Firebending."

"Oh."

He handed her one of the fish and began to eat the other, eyeing her as he dug his teeth into the crisp flesh. Katara joined him and began to eat her fish, finishing it quicker than she had hoped. Zuko noticed her ravenous behavior and began frying a second helping for her. She ate this one slower, savoring every bite.

Once they were both finished, Zuko took the bones and chucked them into the woods behind them as Katara took off her singed robe and laid it on the ground. He eyed her suspiciously and she just shrugged as she tried to get comfortable. He laid down next to her on his side, facing her as she finally stopped shuffling.

"So we head down the mountain tomorrow."

"And find a town."

Katara yawned and closed her eyes, "And then find our family."

She heard Zuko take a deep breath and shift on the grass, "And then find our family."

She smiled as he shuffled a little closer to her. His warmth helped relax her.

"Goodnight, Zuko."

He yawned and shifted once more. When he exhaled, she felt his breath tickle her face. Softly, he whispered back, "Goodnight, Katara."

…..

_**A/N **yay they're not dead! What kind of asshole would I be if I killed them off? A huge one, that's what. Like I said above, thanks for reading and reviewing! Emails I get from this website make me feel important._

_Just a fair warning, if I don't finish this story by the end of July, it will be on hiatus until probably September or October. I've got a homecoming to plan for my soldier and a vacation to go on. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like if I was trying to finish this up while he was around. _

_:)_


	14. The Road to Ba Sing Se

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. Just the plot of this story and all other stories I write.

**Chapter 14: The Road to Ba Sing Se**

The false dawn had Zuko waking, and he was oddly warmer than usual. The whole "rise with the sun" thing annoyed him, especially since he had a draining experience the day before. His whole body hurt, especially the burn on his chest. He never really had the chance to examine himself but he was sure some his hair was singed like the edges of his clothes. Looking in a mirror wasn't going to be a good experience for him in the near future.

Slowly, Zuko opened his eyes to see brown. Confused, he lifted his head up to see he was cuddled up against Katara. Her back was up against his chest and her hair was irritating his burn. He tried to pull away, but his left arm was cushioning her head. His right arm was draped over her bare stomach, slightly touching her scar. The ridges were raised and a little more ridged than the normally smooth expanse of skin it rested on. Like the scar on his face.

Giving up, Zuko laid his head back down on his bicep and relaxed. He was too awake to try and sleep, so he just stared at Katara's body. In the growing light of the morning, her tan skin practically glowed. It was a harsh contrast to his pale flesh. Her muscles were firm but small, lithe and strong like her element. She was still growing into her body, not quite as curvaceous as a fully matured woman, but not thin and straight like a younger girl like Toph.

He was absentmindedly tracing along the edges of Katara's scar when she began to stir. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. They were halfway bewildered and halfway content. She inhaled sharply and stretched her body while Zuko tried to pull his arm away.

"Good morning," she groaned and rolled over to face him, propping herself up on her forearm and looking down at him with a lazy smirk.

He grinned back and raised his now free hands in a defensive gesture, "Don't look at me like that. I woke up with you spooning me."

She sat up straight and crossed her arms, "You were warm. And I was cold."

Zuko sat up as well and was about to retort but flinched in pain and clutched his wound. Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and moved his arm away from the burn. She looked at it and just shook her head.

"There's nothing really wrong with it anymore," she said as she pulled away and grinned at him. "The tissue is just tender. That will take time to heal."

He nodded and finally gave her a good look in proper lighting. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, except the burn on her stomach. Unfortunately, some of her hair was burnt and it had lost almost a foot of length on one side. He could only assume his was worse.

"Your hair…" he whispered.

She rose an eyebrow and grabbed the loose strands, eyes opening wide once she felt the rough and much shorter ends. Her shoulders dropped and she slowly lowered her hands away.

"It's okay."

"How bad is mine?"

Katara lifted her gaze and stared at him, then lifted her hand and ran it through his tresses. He involuntarily let his eyes flutter closed as her hands rubbed his scalp. As soon as it came, her hand left. When he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw a handful of broken black strands in her palm.

"That's pleasant," he groaned.

She laughed and brushed her hands together, letting the singed hairs fall to the ground between them, "It's not that bad. Just a little more than an inch off the ends. It looks like you got stuck in a lightning storm, though."

With a blank face, Zuko just stared at her. With a dry voice, he stated, "We kind of did, Katara…"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, then burst into laughter. Their fits of giggles echoed around the clearing as they both fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs. Zuko ignored the pains from his burn as the laughter shook through his system. Considering how bad things really were, he had never felt so lighthearted in his entire life.

….

Appa groaned as he flew over the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. His five passengers were all wide-eyed and mouths opened as they stared in awe at the magnificent site below them. Sokka's eyes kept searching the vast expanse of fields below them, taking in the new environment that passed by.

"Hey, Sokka."

The warrior turned and saw Jee staring at him with a wide grin. Sokka rose his eyebrow and gestured for the soldier to speak.

"I'm guessing you've never been here before?"

Sokka shook his head and adjusted his seat so he was facing into the saddle, "I haven't seen much. Living on a giant glacier really doesn't give one much opportunity to experience sights like this."

"You should see the Fire Nation," Jee said as he looked out to the green plains below them, not before catching Sokka's skeptical look. "I know what you think: the Fire Nation is just a cold and heartless wasteland, like her armies. But not everyone or everything in the Fire Nation is as terrible as the war depicts us to be. Ozai and his forefathers have given us a bad reputation. The lands of the Fire Nation are supple and warm. Unlike the dry climate of the Earth Kingdom or the cold winds of the Poles, The islands of the West are humid and fertile.

"Although I have traveled the world with Iroh and the crew, I have never found anything as beautiful as the tropical islands of the Fire Nation. It's a shame that everyone has such a bad image of my homeland. If these were different times, then maybe the Fire Nation could be seen as the beautiful place it truly is, instead of the industrial wasteland she has been seen to be the past one hundred years."

"Eh, you haven't seen something once, you haven't seen it a hundred times," Toph said sarcastically. Sokka laughed and turned back to Jee.

"I wouldn't have guessed it to be that way."

Iroh shrugged, "The Fire Nation has gotten a bad reputation with the war. My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had even gone to the extent of banning traditional dances. He said they distracted from the war efforts. We used to be dubbed as the 'danciest' of all the nations."

"I know a couple Fire Nation dances!" Aang called from Appa's head. "I had a friend named Kuzon and when I visited him he taught me some of them."

"You must show me sometime, Aang! I think that would be a splendid thing for us to do while we're in the city," Iroh replied.

"What exactly will we be doing here?" Toph asked as she leaned towards the two Fire Nation men.

"We're going to try and get an audience with the Earth King," Jee answered.

"What?" the three younger passengers asked simultaneously.

Jee shifted in his seat and faced all of them more properly, "During the Siege of the North Pole, Iroh requested that the men from Zuko's ship go back to the mainland and seek out help for our mission. There were only twenty of us, but we split up. I was the only one that went on my own but I kept in touch with the three groups that scoured the Earth Kingdom for ways to help end this war."

"Where are these men you speak of?" Toph asked.

"I'm getting there, young lady," Jee replied humorously. "We kept in touch through messenger hawks and about two days before I sent Iroh my coordinates, I received word from one of our groups that they found a planetarium at the University of Omashu while it has been occupied by the Fire Nation and discovered that there will be a solar eclipse in a few months."

"So…" Sokka drawled out. "What does that mean? Why would that be important enough for us to have an audience with the Earth King?"

Jee and Iroh exchange significant looks before Jee returned his gaze to Sokka and took a deep breath, "During a solar eclipse, firebenders lose their bending abilities."

….

Katara and Zuko found that their original campsite before the ambush was completely bare, except the scorch marks on the ground and along some of the trees. They both exchanged worried glances, but mutually decided it would be best for them to travel back down the mountain and find a village for food and new clothes.

When they reached the base of the mountain, they spotted a small village along a thin river. Luckily, the sun was setting and the town wasn't incredibly busy. They ducked into the first store they saw, which was thankfully a clothing store. The old woman behind the counter spotted them and opened her green eyes wide.

"Oh you poor children! What happened?" she scrambled around the counter to them and eyed them up and down. They both readjusted their shirts to cover their burns, but their clothes were singed and their hair frizzy.

"We kind of… uh…" Katara started.

"Our home got burned down," Zuko supplied. He places his arm around Katara's shoulder and smiled sadly at the woman. "A kitchen fire that went awry. Unfortunately, we lost all of our belongings. Could you possibly help us out?"

The woman looked back and forth between the two benders, stopping her eyes on Zuko's facial scar. Her wrinkled face softened and she smiled at them, "Come with me. I can get you a few outfits and a bath."

She led them to the back of the store and through a door, which revealed her living area. She took Katara's hand and brought her to the bathroom. She turned on the water faucet and filled the tub with some soaps. She pulled a towel out of the cabinet in the room and placed it on the floor next to the tub.

"Go ahead and clean up. I'll get you a change of clothes and a… pair of scissors to fix your hair," the woman smiled sympathetically and went to leave the small room. "My name is Sheila. What's yours?"

"I'm Katara."

Sheila nodded and smiled again, "I could have guessed you were Water Tribe just by looking at your eyes. Though your marriage is very different, considering your husband is Fire Nation. It's nice knowing that even in these times, opposites can come together peacefully."

Katara blanched, but Sheila just laughed, "It's alright, sweetie. He's just so unmistakingly Fire Nation. You could tell with those gold eyes. But I can see why he abdicated. That scar is not a pretty one."

Katara returned the smile and Sheila left her in the bathroom. She quickly bathed herself, scrubbing the dirt and grime off of her skin. But she paid special attention to her hair, shampooing it gently and crying softly as more strands broke off mid-shaft into the tub. As she was pulling herself out, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You decent?" Zuko's voice said from the other side of the wood. Katara wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. When he looked at her, he blushed and cleared his throat. He was dressed in the Earth Kingdom greens and browns: a sleeveless dark green tunic like the one he had before and a pair of brown knee-length trousers tucked into a new pair of brown boots. His hair was already trimmed much shorter and he looked fairly clean.

"How are you already clean?" she asked as he handed her the bundle of clothes in his hands.

"There's another bathroom upstairs," he replied as he dug in his pocket. He pulled out the scissors and placed them on top of the clothes. "If you want, after you dress I can help with your hair. Sheila says she has some ribbon for you to use after we clean it up."

Katara nodded solemnly and pushed him away from the door so she could close it properly. She unfolded her clothes and saw that Sheila had given her a fairly sturdy looking outfit: a darker green outside robe and a pale green tunic underneath and a pair of dark green knee-length leggings, plus a green belt. It was sleeveless, which was good for the incoming summer. She realized that there weren't any shoes for her, but she figured that they were waiting for her once she got properly dressed.

Once her outfit was on, she opened the door and spotted Zuko leaning against the opposite wall. He looked up and smiled when he spotted her.

"Green looks good on you," he said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"You, too," she replied. "Now can you help me with my hair?"

He nodded and entered the bathroom with her. He closed the door behind him and silently ordered for her to sit on the ground. He kneeled behind her and began taking individual sections of hair and cutting them above the singed parts. She kept her head bowed and cried silently as her locks were trimmed to a half a foot past her shoulders. Zuko ran his fingers through the lengths and made sure it was all even, then placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently.

"It's just hair," he whispered, obviously knowing she had been crying. "It'll grow back."

"I know," she sniffed and turned to look him in the eyes. "It's different for you, though."

He smirked and shrugged, then ran his fingers through his much shorter mane, "That's true, but now I can't pull it into a topknot."

Katara furrowed her brow, "Why does that matter?"

He shrugged again, "It doesn't. I was just making a statement."

"Gotcha."

They both stood and left the bathroom. They headed down the hallway towards Sheila's shop, but were stopped when the woman rushed to the door and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Fire Nation soldiers," she hissed. "Stay hidden."

The teens nodded and ducked behind the wall to their right that led to the kitchen. They heard marching and the front door of the store open.

"Have you seen this man?" a stern voice said.

"No I haven't," Sheila replied.

"Well he was last seen on the mountain with a couple of teenagers," the man stated. "That was three days ago. If we find out you're hiding him in this town, you're going to wish you knew how to control fire."

"Yes, sir."

After a few moments of silence, Sheila came back to them and helped the duo stand.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. She handed Katara a pair of brown boots and a green ribbon. "I'll get you a bag and some supplies. It would be best if you didn't stay in this town tonight."

"Why?" Katara asked as she pulled the boots on.

"Fire Nation soldiers have been coming through here ever since the Dragon of the West went rogue," Sheila said with a sigh, not without noticing the look Zuko and Katara exchanged. "There's been rumors that he was searching for the key to ending this war and Princess Azula is trying extra hard to make sure that doesn't happen."

Zuko sighed and stared at the woman, "You wouldn't happen to know where we could go to stay safe?"

Sheila nodded and grasped the teens by their shoulders and led them to the store, where she grabbed two shoulder bags and began stuffing them with food from her personal pantry. She also put in a map, two water canteens, and attached a single sleeping bag to the top of Zuko's pack.

"The best place for refugees is Ba Sing Se," Sheila said as she handed the teens their packs. "There is a path that leads straight to Full Moon Bay from here, where you'll need passports in order to get tickets. I have a friend in town that can do that for you."

Katara and Zuko both smiled and bowed to the woman, who just patted them on their shoulders.

"If you need anything else, grab it. I'll be back."

Sheila left the store quickly, looking down both ways of the street before darting to the building across from them. Zuko began rummaging through her store, grabbing some medical supplies and more food. Katara snagged an extra water skin and filled it from the faucet in the kitchen. While she was attaching it to her hip, Sheila reentered the store with papers in her hands.

"Here you go, Katara and Lee," she said with a smirk at Zuko's alias. She handed them the two passports and stepped away after they placed the documents in their packs. "I hope that you are able to accomplish whatever you are setting out to do, Prince Zuko."

The firebender froze and grew pale as he stared wide-eyed at the woman. She just chuckled and patted him on his shoulder.

"This old woman is smarter than you think," she chided lightly. "And the White Lotus always keeps a good eye on her savior." She grabbed both benders by their shoulders and pushed them to the doors. "Now go, before any of the soldiers see you."

Puzzled, they both left the store and briskly exited the town, following the path on the map that led to the bay Sheila had spoken of.

"What did she mean when she said 'The White Lotus always keeps a good eye on her savior'?" Katara asked as they hiked down the trail.

"I don't know," he whispered. He pointed to the map where Ba Sing Se was, where a single dragon was painted in the heart of the city. "But I have a feeling my uncle might know."

….


	15. Friends and Foes

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Chapter 15: Friends and Foes**

The woman at the podium just stared with wide eyes at the five people, lemur-bat, and sky bison. Aang just smiled widely at the woman, while Jee and Iroh both stood behind Toph and Sokka with authoritative stances. The two in the middle both grinned awkwardly up at the woman.

"So you're the Avatar?"

"Yep."

"And you wish to enter the city?"

"That's right, ma'am."

She looked down at the papers in front of her and then back to the group, focusing on the bison and then the men standing in front of it.

"We see hundreds of 'Avatars' a day, young man."

"But do any of them have a sky bison?" Sokka piped up from behind Aang. The woman narrowed her eyes at the warrior and huffed. She looked back at Aang and sighed.

"No, they don't," she responded shortly. "I guess I can let you all into the city…"

She stamped the five passports and handed them back to Aang, who passed them back to his comrades. She also handed a slip with the address of their new residence in the Upper Ring, which Aang handed to Iroh along with his passport. After they pocketed their papers, they headed to their left and out of the train station. They all climbed onto Appa's back and the bison flew out and over the city.

….

"The map must be wrong. This is just a wall."

Katara and Zuko stood in front of the large stone wall, the latter holding out the map and staring angrily at the path they had been taking.

"This is ridiculous. How the hell are we going to get to the right place if the map is wrong?!"

"Zuko, calm down," Katara placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned towards the map, trying to find a different way to get to Full Moon Bay. "If it's a bay, there should be more than one way to get there."

Zuko growled and pulled away from her and rolled the map up, tucking it in his pack and staring up the wall. He looked left and right with a frustrated expression, trying to find an opening in the wall where they would be able to find the bay. After about ten minutes of pacing and grumbled curse words and kicked dirt, Zuko sat down on a rock and rubbed his forehead. Katara had remained in the same spot, watching him as he impatiently stomped back and forth.

"Maybe there's a secret passage that we don't know about," she suggested.

He lifted his head and stared at her like she had said something incredibly idiotic. Then he stood and walked to her, "What makes you think there would be-"

The sound of grinding stone made the two benders jump into fighting stances. They looked around and spotted the source of the noise: a hole was growing in the stone wall. Suddenly, two men appeared out of the hole and stared at the duo, who remained in their fighting stances and staring at them.

"This way to Full Moon Bay," one of them said. Katara and Zuko both relaxed out of their stances and exchanged looks, the former looking awfully smug. Zuko scowled and walked to the opening in the wall and followed the torch-lit path through the mountain, Katara following closely behind.

In a mocking voice, she muttered out, "What makes you think there would be a secret passage?"

Zuko turned on his heel and stared straight into her eyes and growled, only making her giggle even more. He huffed out a small bit of steam and turned back around, grumbling under his breath again. They walked for about five minutes before the two guards that followed them in stopped them at the end of the tunnel. They performed a series of earthbending moves and the wall separated, revealing a bustling area of refugees, all waiting for their ferries.

"Welcome to Full Moon Bay."

….

Appa groaned as he landed in the street in front of their Upper Ring house. Everyone was shocked to see a woman standing on the front porch, smiling broadly up at them. As they all climbed down from the saddle, she approached them and bowed when they all had their feet on the ground.

"Hello! I am Joo Dee!" her smile not faltering as she looked over the group, "You must be Aang, Sokka, Toph, Ten, and Lee."

Iroh smiled at the woman and stepped forward, "You must be our host."

Joo Dee nodded and turned to him, "Yes, I am. I am to show you around Ba Sing Se."

Iroh held up his hand, "That won't be necessary. We have been travelling for a long time and we need rest. Though we need an audience with the Earth King, if you could work on getting that through. Thank you."

He quickly turned and headed inside, leaving Joo Dee staring in puzzlement at the space he just vacated. Sokka passed her and shrugged his shoulders, followed closely behind by Toph and Jee, who just glared at the woman. Aang just smiled at the woman and then led Appa to their backyard, leaving her just standing in the street.

Iroh watched with cautious eyes as she looked back at the house and then left, walking quietly down the abandoned street. Once she was out of sight and Aang had come inside, he closed all of the blinds and locked the door. Toph had already made her way to her room, closing the door behind her and falling asleep instantly. Sokka and Aang were rummaging through the pantry, trying to find some real food.

"General, did you see them, too?"

Iroh turned around and saw a rigid Jee staring over the older man's shoulder nervously. He flickered his eyes back to Iroh's face, relaying the anxiety he was feeling.

Iroh nodded and walked towards the center of the house, "It seems we are being followed. I feel we will not be able to get an audience with the king without some difficulties."

"Why? I'm the Avatar. He can't just deny a visit from me," Aang called from the kitchen. Iroh shook his head and sat on one of the cushions. Jee remained standing, looking down at the general with a concerned look.

Iroh took a deep breath and looked at the men in the room, "I think it would be a good idea for some of us to get jobs. I think I'll go work in a tea shop!"

….

"So Katara and Lee?"

The waterbender nodded and smiled up at the woman, "That's us! Requesting two one-way tickets to Ba Sing Se!"

"Mhm," the woman looked at the passports again and then stamped the two tickets. Katara grabbed them and she and Zuko turned and walked towards the ferries. Zuko was still pouting about the whole "secret passage" fiasco, resulting in some mild amusement for Katara. She led him to a ferry on the far right side of the cavern and they climbed onto the deck.

"Hey Zuko?" Katara gently said as she grabbed his arm. He turned around and rose his eyebrow in annoyance. He just stared, waiting for her to say something. She let go and shrugged, "Are you seriously still sulking about the passage thing?"

He sighed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit that was quickly starting to annoy her. Then he ran his hands through his cropped hair and took a deep breath, "No. I'm just worried. What if they're not there? What if Azula got to them?"

Katara pulled him to the railing of the ferry and leaned against it, keeping her eyes locked on his. She kept her hand on his bicep and rubbed her thumb back and forth, "They're going to be there. They're safe."

He looked out over to the water and pursed his lips, but kept quiet. Katara placed her hand on his and he just looked down at it.

"Trust me," she whispered. "It's going to be fine."

Zuko inhaled sharply and pulled his hand out of her grip. He pulled his bag over his head and plopped in down next to his feet. As he was rummaging through the pack, the ferry lurched forward and began its voyage towards the city.

….

"So we all get jobs? How is that going to help with meeting the Earth King?" Sokka asked after swallowing a bite of dumplings.

Iroh chuckled and took a sip of tea, "It won't. It will just help pass the time."

Aang laughed and petted Momo. Sokka just stared at the old man with an unconvinced look. Jee just smiled and sipped his tea, keeping his eyes on his mug. Iroh grabbed a cookie and took a bite, all while smiling at the Water Tribe warrior.

"If we didn't, we would all be sitting around bored for Agni knows how long," Iroh said after swallowing his treat. "And I think I can get ahold of some old friends while in the city."

"Do you need to get a Pai Sho set, General?" Jee asked sarcastically.

Iroh shook his head and smiled at the Lieutenant, "No I won't. The places I can think of have provide pieces for guests."

Jee nodded knowingly, while Aang and Sokka just stared at the older men with confused expressions on their eyes. The latter turned to the general and propped his hand on his knee, "And what are we going to do about Katara and Zuko?"

Iroh took a long sip of his tea and exhaled heavily after he swallowed. He locked eyes with Sokka and pursed his lips slightly before speaking lowly, "We wait."

….

"…And he got two fish hooks in his thumb!"

"What kind of idiot tries to get a fish hook out with _another _fish hook?!" Zuko was clutching his sides with laughter. Katara was bent over, one arm holding the railing and the other holding her stomach. The two benders had been exchanging stories for the past hour to pass time.

Zuko had tried to remember some of the stories from when he lived back at the palace, but the only one he could think of was when Azula lit an apple on fire that was sitting on Mai's head and he tackled the poor girl to put it out, knocking them both into the fountain. Katara thought it was cute that he was just trying to save his crush. To make things worse, she ruffled his hair, causing him to blush.

When their laughter calmed down, Katara bent over and pulled out a loaf of bread to split before they laid out their one sleeping bag, which Zuko thought was some type of joke that old hag Sheila decided to play on them. He had let her sleep in it alone the first night on their way to the bay, but on the second night she insisted they share so he wasn't cold. He feigned reluctance, but finally caved and they cuddled in the sleeping bag that night. He woke that morning with her cradled up against his chest and her arm wrapped tightly around his middle. Zuko has never remembered being so happy in his whole life.

"So are we going to be sharing a bed again tonight, _Lee_," Katara joked.

Zuko shot her a dirty look and then grinned. He unrolled the bag and sat down on top of it. He looked up at her and smiled again, then motioned to the spot next to him, "It's up to you, _dear._"

They were both having a fun time playing the married couple, as their passports had said they were. Zuko _really _thought the old woman was trying to be funny. Maybe it was a senior citizen thing. Either way, Katara played along with the joke pretty well, considering she didn't freak out as much on the outside as he had thought she would if someone assumed her to be married.

"I think I like waking up all toasty warm," Katara murmured to him as she handed him a piece of bread. Zuko blinked a couple times before grabbing the bread from her hand. As he took a bite and chewed with gusto, he grinned at her. He could have been imagining things, but he could have sworn she blushed a little at that.

Perhaps it was the fact that they were sleeping in the same bag in front of a whole bunch of people or the tone she had spoken in a few moments ago, but Zuko suddenly felt self-conscious about going to bed that night. Katara must have, too, because she kept trying to keep conversation going, even after the sun had gone down.

"Katara?" Zuko suddenly interrupted her story about the mail system in Omashu. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

She blushed suddenly and he caught what he had just said.

"Oh… I mean- I meant- Do you- Sleep! Do you want to go to sleep?" his blush grew darker as he stammered his way through that sentence. She giggled and nodded. They both stood and cleared off their sleeping bag. Zuko opened it up and slid in, leaving plenty of space for Katara to squeeze in next to him.

She tied her hair into a low bun and laid down next to him. He had his arm out for her to use as a pillow and she gladly rested her cheek on the firm muscle. Zuko began drifting off to sleep when she willingly wrapped her arm around his middle. He opened his right eye slightly and stared at her and she just grinned awkwardly before snuggling against his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, "Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Zuko."

….

Katara woke first that morning, which surprised her. When she lifted her head, her eyes rested on Zuko's peaceful face. She's spent half of the past year with him, but she still couldn't get over how young and innocent he looked like when he slept. While he was awake, his features were always hard and stern, that of a man who has lived through more troubles that should rightfully be felt in his eighteen years. After their final healing session and the onslaught of memories it brought him, Katara was incredibly shocked when he finally was able to tell her how old he was. For someone only two years older than her, he seemed to have more than a decade's worth of life experience over her.

What she liked the most when she watched him sleep was how his mouth would twitch every once in a while. It was always the right corner twitching upwards into a smirk. When he did that, he looked mischievous and it made her giggle slightly. He always so stoic and calm, but seeing an expression like that on him made her always curious on what he was dreaming about that would make him smile in such a playful way.

Zuko was laying on his right side this time, instead of his left like he always had, so Katara had a good view of his scar. She couldn't help when her hand drifted from his waist to his face, where her fingers gently traced the edge of the ridged skin. He never voluntarily let her, or anyone else for that matter, touch it. He barely even touched it himself. Ever since the memory of his father burning him came back, he had been particularly careful not to bring attention to it or focus too hard on it. The man was ashamed of the mark on his skin, and it was painfully obvious.

As her fingers ghosted over his eyelid, it suddenly fluttered open. It made Katara jump and recoil her hand, but Zuko's quick reflexes grabbed her wrist and held in right in front of his face. His eyes were wild, but more scared than angry. Slowly, he brought her hand back to his face and pressed the finger tips to the skin on his cheek. His breath hitched with the contact and his eyes closed.

Katara moved her hand and cupped the side of his face, letting her thumb caress the damaged skin. When Zuko's eyes opened again, they had changed to a timid curiosity.

"Why were you touching my scar?" he breathed out.

"I don't know," she whispered back. Slowly, she pulled her hand away, but kept the eye contact with him. "We should get up."

"Good idea."

They both sat up and stretched. It couldn't have been much later than mid-morning, but the majority of the refugees on the boat were still asleep. Zuko stood and rolled the sleeping bag back up after Katara pulled herself out. After attaching it to his pack, he leaned over the railing again and looked out to the water, practically ignoring Katara as she walked up and stood next to him.

After a few moments of silence, Katara whispered out to him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he said back without breaking his gaze away from the moving water.

"I shouldn't have touched your scar without asking."

He turned to her, and it surprised her when he had a soft smile on his face. He gripped her shoulder and squeezed gently, "It's fine. You were the first person to touch it other than myself and the healer back in the Fire Nation. You just scared me. I'm not used to it."

She nodded and placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Just give a man a warning next time, okay?" he smirked teasingly as he pulled away and looked back out at the ocean. Katara nodded and followed his gaze out to the lake beneath them. They stood in companionable silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"Do you remember when you passed out by the creek?"

He was silent for a moment, then replied bitterly, "How could I forget?"

Ignoring his tone, Katara pressed on, "Well I had left camp to look for you and on the way the sky lit up with a bright white light. Would you know anything about that?"

He turned his head slightly, but still didn't look at her, "Yes I do."

"Well what was it?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple with the heel of his hand, "I did it. I was breathing out fire."

"But it was white."

"I know."

"How did you breathe out white fire?"

He sighed heavily again and turned to face her fully, his eyes bright with an unknown emotion, "White fire is the hottest fire a firebender can produce. It's been said to be almost impossible to produce."

"Then how did you do it?"

Zuko went to open his mouth but was suddenly interrupted.

"Katara?"

Both benders turned to the owner of the voice. Katara's eyes turned furious, while Zuko just stared at the man with a confused look. The girl turned to their visitor and hissed out his name.

"_Jet."_

….

_**A/N **__Don't cry baby! Jet's gonna wipe out that nasty town for YOU!_

_Sokka, Katara, and Aang did meet the Freedom Fighters in this story, just like in canon. Anything that happened before "The Storm" that didn't involve a run-in with Zuko happened in this story, minus Kyoshi Island. He was just later in getting there than in the show._

_There WILL be a Jet/Zuko fight. You're welcome._


	16. Shake it Out

Disclaimer: I do not ATLA.

_A/N I've been updating every other day so far, but after this chapter I'm only going to be able to post a new chapter every four or five days, depending on how quickly I get the next couple of chapters written. This arc will be ending in just four more chapters!_

**Chapter 16: Shake it Out**

"_Jet."_

Katara's shoulders tensed at the sight of the Freedom Fighter leaning casually against one of the pillars supporting the upper deck. Before she could turn and gather some of the water beneath them, Zuko grasped her and turned her to face him.

"Care to explain why you're about to kill this random guy?" he hissed.

She shot a furious glance to the man in question and then turned back to Zuko, seeing the apprehension in his expression. He'd never seen her like this, she realized. Her shoulders relaxed slightly before breaking out of his grip and turning back to Jet.

"What are you doing here?" she spat out.

Jet pushed himself off of the pillar and took the stalk of wheat out of his mouth, "You going to introduce me to your friend, Katara?"

"You didn't answer my question," she warned by moving her hands to the water skin on her hip. Jet moved his hands up in a defensive gesture and then turned and smiled at Zuko, one that Katara realized was his 'I'm trying to charm you' smile. It really frustrated her.

"I'm Jet," he said and then gestured to the two people behind him, "and these are my Freedom Fighters."

Katara had mouthed the words as he said them, but it went unnoticed. Zuko shifted uncomfortably next to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm Lee."

"How do you know Katara?"

"We're… uh-"

"We're traveling together, obviously," Katara interrupted. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were having a _private _conversation."

Jet narrowed his eyes at the waterbender and then turned back to Zuko, changing his expression back to his charming smile, "Lee, it was nice to meet you. Obviously if Katara is associating herself with you, you must be an important fellow."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she shrieked. But Jet didn't answer and he turned and walked away, waving casually at the two benders. Katara could have sworn the water under the boat was starting to lap aggressively with her anger.

"Katara-"

"UGH! HE IS SO INFURIATING!"

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Katara snapped out of her tirade and stared with wide eyes at the firebender, who was smirking humorously at her. He shrugged and turned back to the water. She took a deep breath and turned to the water as well.

"He's not an ex-boyfriend," she stated. "He just used me for some plot of his."

"What kind of plot was this?"

Katara huffed out and crossed her arms, "He had Aang and me fill a reservoir and then he used the water to flood an Earth Kingdom town occupied by Fire Nation troops. So I froze him to a tree."

Zuko whistled and turned his head towards her, "Note to self: Don't get on your bad side."

That made Katara chuckle slightly and nudge him in his shoulder, "And you'll do well to remember it, bub."

"Eye-eye, captain."

….

Zuko was eating some of the mush they provided to the refugees with a disgusted look on his face. He and Katara had finished all of their food that afternoon so they had to deal with eating one slop of a meal before they arrived in the town the next day. She had gone to restroom so he was sitting alone on the deck when Jet had come over.

"You enjoying your food?"

Zuko glared up at the young man, who honestly couldn't be any older than he was. Without replying, Zuko took another bite of his food and grimaced at the flavor. Jet sat down and leaned towards Zuko.

"I know a way to get better food. Not just for you, but everyone on the ship."

Zuko rose his good brow and was silent, waiting for Jet to continue.

"The captain eats like a king," Jet started. "And there's a bunch of unused food on the upper deck. Now we're supposed to be docking tomorrow afternoon, but we're only getting the scraps when there's plenty of food for everyone up there. I was thinking that you could join me, Long-"

"No."

Jet was startled by Zuko's sudden interruption and was speechless for a second before recollecting his calm and charismatic demeanor. He took the wheat out of his teeth and tried again, "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that the mush you're eating isn't that pleasant."

"It's not," Zuko replied flatly.

"So why don't you want to help me?"

Zuko shrugged and stared down the Freedom Fighter, "It's not the best idea to go gallivanting around the boat with the risk of getting caught. Unlike you, I'm not trying to stir up trouble."

Jet narrowed his eyes and retorted, "I'm not trying to stir up trouble. I'm just trying to get some food. And for the rest of the refugees."

"Why didn't you try to do this earlier? We've been on this boat for a few days now."

Jet crossed his arms and stared down Zuko, who willingly glared back. Jet shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly looked away, "Well we _would _have, but we didn't have enough people to do it. When I saw Katara, I thought she would have been a good addition to our mission, but when I saw you I realized you would be more suitable. Especially since she's a goody-goody two shoes."

Zuko scowled at the man and placed the bowl down. Jet just smirked and stood up.

"If you change your mind, we'll be meeting once everyone is asleep," he turned and walked away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and Lee?"

Zuko's glared hardened and Jet just put the stalk of wheat between his lips.

"You seem like you would be the kind of guy to help out the lesser people on this boat. I would hate for you to prove me wrong."

….

Zuko woke up with a boot kicking his back. Without waking Katara, he snapped his head towards his harasser and bared his teeth, growling lowly at the silhouette above him. The person dropped a bag on him and Zuko pulled it off quickly, then adjusted his eyes to see the person properly.

"Come on, Lee." It was Jet.

"No," Zuko tossed the bag back to the Freedom Fighter and turned away, wrapping his arm back around Katara's shoulder and burying his face back in her hair.

"Lee, we need you!" Jet whispered loudly. Zuko turned his head back around and stared down Jet with his fiercest glare. He could have sworn steam escaped his nostrils, but he hoped it didn't for the sake of his own hidden identity. Jet stared at him for a few minutes and his face downturned into a scowl. He stood up straight and spoke lowly, "Suit yourself, then."

When the Freedom Fighter left, Zuko could have sworn he heard the man whisper to his cronies, "There's something about that Lee guy. And I'm going to find out."

….

Katara walked in front of Zuko as they stepped off the ferry onto the dock that led to the train station. He had been oddly quiet that entire morning, and looking over his shoulder warily as if he was waiting for an attack of some kind. It annoyed her, knowing that he was just being paranoid. But when she asked, he would stare at her blankly for a few seconds and then brush it off. Then three minutes later he would be looking over his shoulder again.

"Seriously," she turned on her heel and he practically ran into her. Zuko stared down at her with wide eyes and then rose his brow in confusion. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What the hell is going on? Why are you acting all paranoid?"

Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, "Sorry… It's Jet."

Katara's eyes widened in shock then narrowed again, "What did he do?"

Inhaling, he gripped her arm gently and turned around and led her towards the ticket counters. When they finally got in line, he faced her and blew all of the air out his lungs in one huff. Then he opened his eyes and said, "He wanted me to help steal some food from the captain last night. I declined both times and he didn't take it too well. Then I heard him say to his friends that he was onto me. So I'm just nervous he's going to find out who I really am."

Katara crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg, "Well it's not like he can do anything. It's not like he'll figure out and then attack you in the middle of Ba Sing Se. He's not _that _stupid."

She watched as several thoughts crossed his mind and his expressions matched them. Then, he lowered his head and slumped his shoulders, "I guess you're right. We can't be too careful. If he finds out and we're with Uncle, then he and I are done for."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed soothingly, "I won't let that happen."

He smiled and then took his hand and placed it on top of hers, squeezing it in return. Then he pulled it off and wove his fingers within hers. They stood in comfortable silence as they waited for their turn to get their passports stamped. At one point, Katara could feel eyes on her back, but she chose to ignore it. Zuko must have felt it, too, because he looked behind them and emitted a low growl before facing forward again.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Jet's staring."

Katara snuck a peak and sure enough, Jet was standing about twenty feet behind them, wheat stalk in his scowling mouth and glaring daggers at Zuko's back. She refrained from glaring back, but she noticed the Freedom Fighter leaning down and saying something to Smellerbee, who just shook her head and replied with something Jet obviously didn't like.

She turned back around and squeezed Zuko's hand again. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled.

"So when we get in town, we look for our friends," Zuko said calmly. "Where do you think they'll be?"

Katara shrugged and replied, "Not sure. But we'll find them."

They turned and looked at each other, exchanging smiles. Zuko turned to face forward again, but Katara snuck another glance behind her and Jet's eyes were livid. Something was up, and she was going to find out what it was.

….

Iroh stepped outside and stretched as the morning sun warmed his old bones. He stood on the porch for a few minutes as he let the energy fill his body. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a wide smile. When he opened his eyes, he saw someone approaching their home with a scroll in their hands.

"Excuse me sir, are you Ten?" the small man asked. Iroh nodded and the man handed him the scroll. He bowed and folded his hands and then separated them in the White Lotus exchange. "Have a nice day, sir."

Iroh grinned and bowed back, then watched as the man quickly walked away. Once the man was out of site, Iroh headed inside and opened the scroll. He read the contents and smiled softly, then headed to the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea.

About an hour later, Aang and Sokka had both joined Iroh and Jee in the sitting room. Jee had just gotten back from meditating and Iroh was calmly sipping a cup of jasmine tea. Sokka grabbed himself a cup and a breakfast dumpling and began to eat as he headed towards a cushion. He plopped himself down and tiredly ate his food.

Aang grabbed a handful of nuts and cheerfully sat next to Iroh, smiling at the seasoned general.

"How are you this morning, Iroh?" he asked.

"I'm splendid, young Avatar," Iroh grinned cheekily. Then he turned to the still sleepy Sokka and stated, "I have good news about your sister and my nephew."

Sokka's eyes opened wide and he stared at Iroh as he thickly swallowed his food. He practically shouted, "What is it?!"

Iroh held up a hand and said, "I won't tell until Miss Toph is- oh here we are!"

Everyone turned around and saw a disheveled Toph step into the sitting room, hair a mess and clothes in disarray.

"What's the commotion?" she asked in a husky and sleep-filled voice.

Iroh smiled and took another sip of his tea. Sokka and Aang were practically on the edge of their seats, while Jee just stared at Iroh in anticipation. When Iroh swallowed, he caught all of the gazes on him and then set his cup down. He cleared his throat and finally said, "They've arrived in Ba Sing Se."

….

Zuko and Katara stepped off of the platform and faced the bustling city that was Ba Sing Se. They both stared in awe at the large expanse of buildings and walls, stretching as far as the eye could see. It was an ocean of green roofs and brown roads, blending together to make an ultimate Earth Kingdom soup. Katara's face fell as she stared at the huge city in front of them.

"We'll never find them in this big of a city," she groaned. Zuko patted her on her shoulder and headed towards the stairs that led down to the street. She followed swiftly and caught up to his long gait, blindly going where he just randomly decided to head. She looked up at him and squinted in the midday sun. "Where exactly do you plan on going?"

"Aang's the Avatar, right?" he said without looking away from the street in front of him,

"Well, yeah… Where are you going with this?"

Zuko spotted a food kiosk and pulled her over, then paid the woman at the stall and got them two kibobs of some type of seasoned meat. He handed her one and ate the other himself. She stared skeptically at him as he devoured the food and then disposed of his stick before continuing.

"Well, he's probably some type of guest of honor," he said as he wiped his hands on his tunic. "He's probably in the Upper Ring."

"How do you know this?" she rose an eyebrow at him.

Zuko shrugged and began heading towards the center of the city, "When I was getting tutored on my ship, Uncle made sure to educate me on the other nations and their governmental structures. In Ba Sing Se, the Upper Ring consists of the highest level of nobles and special people. I think that the Avatar is considered to be special, so they probably gave him and his entourage a nice house up there."

Katara faced forward and then gripped his arm, "I hope you're right."

….

Sokka stood up excitedly and smiled down at Iroh, "They're here?! We should go find them!"

Iroh held up a hand to silence him and then spoke, "The city is too big to just go search for them. They're probably in the Lower Ring with the majority of the refugees. I'm not certain on how we would find them, but we should probably make two groups and split up."

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances and then nodded in agreement. Toph just shrugged and murmured an agreement of sorts and then turned to return to her room. Jee drank his tea in silence as he thought of a plan.

"Aang and Toph should stay here, in case they come here without us," Iroh started. "Jee, Sokka, and I can all go search the Lower Ring for them. Sound good?"

"Wait why do Aang and I have to stay?" Toph asked indignantly as she stopped in her tracks and wheeled around to glare at Iroh.

"Aang is the Avatar and people will just flock to him, causing a distraction in our search," Jee replied. "And you'll stay here to keep him company. Sokka and Iroh are the ones that want Katara and Zuko back the most. They're kind of obligated to go."

"Then why are you going, Jee?" Toph replied crossly, most likely just mad she didn't get to go on the search.

"I'm not sure," Jee smiled warmly to the earthbender. "But if we don't find them today, you two can go tomorrow in my stead. Deal?"

Aang and Toph both contemplated for a moment and nodded in agreement. Sokka went down the hall and changed, while Jee and Iroh both pulled their shoes. Iroh thought of the circumstances and sighed. Zuko and Katara will be found. He will not stop until they are all reunited.

….

Zuko and Katara made their way towards the wall that separated the Middle Ring and the Lower Ring, weaving through the crowds of refugees and swerving to attempt filth that accumulated on the dirt roads.

"I can't believe the people here live in such squalor," Katara whispered to Zuko as she tugged on his arm after they passed a man lying in a pool of his own vomit.

Zuko scowled at the sight and shook his head, "The government in this city doesn't have the means to take care of the influx of people immigrating here for refuge. That means there won't be enough food or shelter for the new citizens of the city. Soon, this place will probably get worse, especially if more people keep coming in without an even amount of people leaving."

Katara frowned and looked sadly at her surroundings: the buildings were run-down, the streets were littered with filth, and the people were unclean and looked miserable. Katara was thankful they weren't going to be here long. She wasn't sure she could look at all of these people and not want to do everything in her power to help. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time.

"This is so sad," she whispered to him. She felt his shoulders drop and his head lower slightly, but he didn't say anything. They continued walking towards what they hoped was the entrance to the Middle Ring, but the city was so large it was almost impossible to tell.

"Do you want to get some tea?" Zuko said down to her as they approached a man pushing a cart with various types of tea. Katara nodded and he grinned with his lips closed. They stopped the man and Zuko ordered two cups of jasmine tea and paid for the drinks. As the man walked away, Zuko took a sip of the tea and spat it out quickly. After Katara shot him a skeptical look, he frowned and looked at the cup with disgust, "Coldest tea I've ever had! This is a disgrace!"

Katara giggled and he shot her an irritated look. When she sipped her drink, her smile fell and she looked into the cup. She noticed Zuko smirk slightly and then he pulled her arm and they headed for an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as they fell into the shadows.

"Hush," he murmured as he grabbed her cup. After a few seconds, the warming aroma of jasmine floated from the cup into her face. He handed her the cup and then heated his own. Once he took a sip, he sighed with satisfaction and slumped against the wall.

She looked down both ends of the alley and glared at him, "You're taking a lot of risk by firebending here."

Zuko thought for a moment and then slumped his shoulders in defeat, "I didn't really think of-"

"HEY!"

Both benders turned and saw Jet and his two Freedom Fighters approaching them, the leader had a fierce expression full of malice on his face. Zuko and Katara both squared their shoulders to him, not knowing what to expect.

"What do _you _want?" Katara hissed.

Jet stopped and pointed an accusatory finger at Zuko, "I know what you are! You're a firebender."

Zuko stiffened and narrowed his eyes at the challenger and replied in a dangerously low tone, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you firebending your tea just now," Jet replied with an evenly low tone. "And you huffed steam out of your nose on the boat. I thought I was imagining it but after seeing you firebend your tea, I don't doubt it anymore."

Katara stepped forward and pointed an angry finger at him, her face in a deep scowl full of hatred, "Listen pal, I don't know what your issue is with Lee, but you need to mind your own business. He's not a firebender and I'm insulted that you would even accuse him of such."

"Well how do you explain the hot tea you guys have?"

Katara scoffed with mirth and shook her head as she smirked mockingly towards Jet, "We had hot tea. So what?"

Jet snarled and took another step closer to Katara, his face almost a foot from hers, "Why did you have to go into the alley to drink it? I saw you both take drinks and we disgusted and then you come in here and it's suddenly all delicious? That doesn't add up."

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you," Zuko growled from right behind Katara. She didn't realize he had walked to her, but he was practically touching her back. She could feel the heat slightly rolling off his body. Katara reached her hand back and pinched his wrist, trying to get him to cool down. When she touched him, he flinched slightly and then took a deep breath, effectively cooling himself.

Jet noticed this exchange and laughed darkly, "You need your little girlfriend to keep you in check, flame boy? Why don't you just give it up? I'm not going to let you guys go."

"Leave it alone, Jet," Katara spat.

Jet shook his head and drew his hook swords and held them loosely at his sides. He smirked at Katara and leaned down closer so his nose was even with hers. Zuko grabbed her arm and started pulling her back when Jet started to speak in a purr, "Why are you even associating yourself with this scum? You can always leave his ugly face behind and come with me. Perhaps we can even _cleanse _you of the filth this firebender left-"

Suddenly, a fist came from behind Katara's head and cracked Jet right in the middle of his nose, breaking it and causing the Freedom Fighter to stumble back into Longshot and Smellerbee. Katara turned around and stared with shock at Zuko, who was shaking his hand and glaring down at Jet.

"That was a warning," Zuko snarled. "You do as much as talk to her, or even look at her, I'll make sure I break a more important part of your face."

He grabbed Katara's shoulder and turned them around and they began to exit the alleyway. Katara could hear a shuffling behind them and she turned her head to see Jet running full speed towards them. She gasped and Zuko turned swiftly, throwing Jet over his shoulder and into the busy square. He tumbled and then struggled to stand. Zuko went out into the open and put his weaponless arms up in defense. Jet began to charge again, yelling out a battle cry. Zuko easily sidestepped and Jet stumbled as he tried to regain his footing.

"You're going to fight me without weapons?" Jet sneered. "I guess you're just going to firebend at me then!"

Zuko's scowl deepened as Jet began to charge again. Rapidly, Zuko ducked Jet's swipe and hooked his foot with Jet's ankle, causing the man to trip and fall face-first into the dirt. A crowd had begun to gather and watch the altercation, backing away and giving the two men space to fight.

Zuko backed up, arms still raised in defense as Jet pulled himself to standing and wiped some blood off of his lip. Jet looked around and smirked as he leapt onto the fountain that was in the middle of the square.

"EVERYONE!" he shouted. He pointed at Zuko and sneered, "This man is a firebender! He's trying to infiltrate the city and take down the Earth Kingdom! He's trying to silence me! But it won't happen!"

He jumped down and charged to Zuko again. The Prince easily dodged the attack and rolled to the side, landing in a lunge and staring down Jet. The Freedom Fighter was huffing for air, while Zuko was still calm and steady.

"Hey you!"

Zuko turned to his left and a bystander was holding a sheath, one Katara could only assume was of a sword.

"This isn't a fair fight!" he tossed the sheath to Zuko and he snatched it from the air with ease. He pulled out the sword and much to Katara's surprise, it was a pair of dual Daos like the ones Zuko had before their group got separated.

"Oh good for you," Jet snapped, "you have swords now. It's not like you'll win."

Zuko straightened out of his lunge slightly and waited for Jet's next attack, which came pretty quickly. As Jet swung with his right sword, Zuko parried with his left and swung low with his right. Jet jumped out of the way but when he landed, he got slammed in the stomach with the pommel of Zuko's left sword. Jet staggered back and gasped for air as Zuko lowered himself in a ready stance, his right sword over his head and his left curled around his body.

"Should we stop them?" Smellerbee whispered to Longshot. Katara didn't hear an answer but she had her hand on the water skin attached to her hip, waiting for an opportune moment to stop the fight. Jet leapt forward and swung at Zuko, who bent backwards to avoid the strike. The Prince flipped backwards, earning a few "oohs" and "ahhs" from the crowd. Jet scoffed and struck again, but it was easily deflected. Zuko refrained from attacking, Katara noticed, but did a pretty good job of keeping Jet from having any type of upperhand.

"You must be getting tired," Jet said with a mocking tone. "Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now."

As Jet swung at Zuko's feet, Zuko stabbed one of his broadswords through the hilt, pinning it to the ground. Jet looked at it with annoyance before focusing back on Zuko.

"You're the one who needs help," Zuko replied with odd amount of calmness. Jet lunged again and Zuko sidestepped once more, then rolled out of the way. Jet turned and swung again, but this hit was matched with one of Zuko's. They began parrying each other, Jet looking frustrated and worn out, while Zuko looked composed and in control.

Jet swiped at Zuko's feet and the Prince leapt in the air before cutting his sword down towards Jet's shoulder. Katara gasped and began pulling out her water but Jet rolled out of the way in time. Both fighters were getting tired, Jet more than Zuko.

Out of the corner of Katara's eyes, she saw the crowd part and two men in dark green and black robes wearing black rice hats step into the circle. Zuko must have seen them, too, because he backed away from Jet and stood down. Jet stopped and spotted the men as well.

He pointed at Zuko and shouted, "Arrest him! He's a firebender!"

Katara ran over to Zuko and stood in front of him, then addressed the men in the robes, "He doesn't know what he's talking about! He just started harassing us!"

"It's true," the man who gave Zuko the swords added. "He just started fighting this poor boy, who was unarmed. I leant him my swords so he wouldn't get too hurt."

There was a murmur of agreement through the crowd and the men in robes stared at Jet. One stepped forward and stared at Jet, "Come with us, son."

Jet growled and swung his hook sword at the man, who caught it with his rock gloves. He then disarmed Jet, and both men pulled his arms behind his back, binding his wrists together using their rock gloves' stones. They began to pull him away, and Jet squirmed in their grip.

"You don't understand! He's Fire Nation! You have to believe me!"

He was put into a wagon and the men closed the door. But not before Katara caught a glimpse of the scowl on Jet's face as he looked at Katara and Zuko. The wagon pulled away and the crowd dispersed, leaving the two benders and an approaching Longshot and Smellerbee in the middle of the square.

Katara turned to them and sighed, "I'm so sorry, guys."

Smellerbee waved her hand and frowned slightly, "It's not your fault. He's been getting worse with thinking people were firebenders when they weren't."

Zuko took a deep breath and stepped away from Katara, heading towards the discarded swords on the ground and picking them up. He headed back over and handed Longshot Jet's hook swords and then sheathed the Dao swords he used. Katara saw him look around in the crowd for the man who gave them to him.

"Sir!" Zuko called and waved an arm towards the man and jogged away.

"Anyway," Smellerbee said, "we should be going. It was good seeing you, I guess."

Katara snorted, "Yeah sure. See you around."

The two Freedom Fighters turned and walked back down the alley where the fight began. They disappeared in the crowd on the other end and Katara turned around to see Zuko jogging back to her, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well that was fun," he said dryly.

….

Sokka scanned the crowd with vigor, trying to find blue or the dark red Zuko had been wearing. Jee was a good head taller than the majority of people on the street, but he said he couldn't see any blue as he looked down the block.

They had been searching all morning and it was getting to be midafternoon now. Sokka felt incredibly defeated, considering the Lower Ring was the largest section of the city and they probably only covered close to an eighth of the ring.

"Perhaps we should start moving more into the restaurant area," Iroh suggested as they trudged through the crowds.

"Yeah I guess-" Sokka started but was cut off by the tail end of a conversation.

"-a guy with a scar on his face sword fighting with another dude in the fountain square!"

"Let's go!"

Sokka turned and looked at Jee and Iroh, both oblivious to what was just said by the passerby's.

"Did you hear that?!" Sokka practically shouted with excitement. Jee and Iroh both shook their head and stared at the warrior with puzzled expressions. Sokka huffed and pointed towards the men that were running towards the fight. "Those guys just said something about a guy with a scar on his face sword fighting in the fountain square! That could be Zuko!"

The Fire Nation men exchanged looks and then they turned back to Sokka and nodded. The three men began pushing through the crowd, trying to follow the two citizens that had spoken of the fight. They walked for about five minutes before they found an opening in the square.

There was a small fountain and sitting on the edge of the fountain was Zuko. His hair was much shorter now, for reasons Sokka was curious about. He was dressed in the Earth Kingdom greens and browns and he looked as if he had just gone through a huge workout. Standing above him was Katara, also dressed in green and brown. Her once long hair was in a short braid that barely reached the middle of her back.

Sokka's heart swelled and tears filled his eyes. He began running towards her and shouted out as loud as he could, "Katara!"

….

_**A/N **__wow that was a long chapter… The scene with Jet and Zuko was the hardest part. When I watched the fight in the show, I was a little disappointed. Especially after finding out that Zuko was trained by Piandao (according to the comic called "Swordbending") and also seeing how awesome he was as the Blue Spirit. Jet was just a hoodlum who lived in a treehouse with no real training. How he was good enough to be up to par with Zuko irked me. So I made this fight a little more on Zuko's side, because I like him more and also Jet is a douche. More than season 1 Zuko._

_I'm not sure I'll bring Jet back in this story, only because they still have Appa and there's no need to go to Lake Laogai as far as I can see right now._

_I just want to let you guys know that I won't be begging for reviews to keep the story going. I'll post when I want to, or when I can. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary to get the next chapter posted._


	17. Certain Death

Disclaimer: Ownage is not mine. Avatar does not belong to me, which saddens my heart.

_I'm posting two chapters today because I probably won't be able to post for another week. I have guests coming next week and I sort of really need to clean my house... And fix my washing machine. Enjoy the updates!_

**Chapter 17: Certain Death**

"Katara!"

The waterbender turned towards the voice and found its owner running full speed towards her. Instantly, she was tackled by a blur of blue and all of the air in her lungs were squeezed out by her brother's arms.

"Hi Sokka!"

Sokka held her tighter as Iroh and some other man pushed their way through the crowd towards them. She felt tears falling out of her eyes as she held Sokka tightly around his waist.

"I was so scared," he whispered in her ear.

Katara nodded and gripped his tunic even harder, "I was, too. I'm so glad we found you."

Sokka pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks before cleaning his own face off. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Katara knew Sokka wasn't the most comfortable with public displays of affection, so she knew he was saving his heartfelt hellos for when they got back to wherever the group was staying.

The siblings turned to Zuko and Iroh, who were in a deep embrace. Iroh was weeping into Zuko's shoulder, and the Prince was rubbing his back and shedding silent tears of his own.

"I thought I lost you," Iroh whispered. Zuko shook his head and pulled Iroh closer. The exchange made Katara's heart warm, knowing how Zuko saw Iroh as a father figure instead of his own father. Seeing Iroh react this way made her realize he saw Zuko as his son as well.

When the Fire Nation royalty pulled apart, they smiled at each other and Zuko turned to the other man. The Prince's eyebrow went up and he looked quizzically at the man and then back to Iroh, confusion evident on his face.

The man bowed his head slightly and spoke up, "We'll need to catch up somewhere more private."

Zuko looked at Katara and Sokka, the former smiling and nodding at him.

"Let's go home," Iroh said as he clapped his hands together and led the group through the streets. They walked for close to a half an hour before reaching the train that would lead them to the Upper Ring. Katara was exhausted, as was Zuko. After their travels on foot and then the ferry ride, resulting in Zuko's fight with Jet, both benders were ready to lay down on a quality mattress and sleep for an entire week.

Sokka was pressing them on what happened after Azula ambushed them, but neither were willing to divulge in the information quite yet. For the reasons of lack of privacy on the train and they both honestly didn't know what happened. Mainly to Zuko.

After they got off the train, the walk to their home was short. Iroh and the other man led the way with Zuko closely behind. Sokka and Katara walked slightly behind them, the former's arm tightly wrapped around the latter's shoulders.

When they entered the lavish home, Katara and Zuko were both gripped in tight hugs; Aang hugging Katara and Toph hugging Zuko.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Toph shouted at Zuko, who chuckled and rubbed the top of her head with his hand. Aang just buried his head in Katara's shoulder and looked as if he was about to cry. The waterbender knew that he had been scared, just like Sokka had been. They all were. As far as they knew, Katara and Zuko had been captured or killed on that mountain. Both of which were partially true.

"Guys, what happened?" Aang looked at the two benders after pulling away from Katara. Zuko looked over at her and rose his eyebrow, obviously not knowing what to say. Before Katara could say anything, Iroh cut in and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Why don't we let them get some food in their stomachs and some sleep and we can all talk once they're better rested?"

Zuko looked at his uncle with appreciative eyes. Iroh led them to the kitchen and made them some soup. Once they were served, the benders sat on the cushions of the sitting room and began greedily eating, only having the crummy ferry food for the past day and their small rations for the week leading up to their trip across the lake.

While Katara was slurping some of her soup, Aang went behind Zuko and rubbed the firebender's much shorter hair.

"Why'd you cut your hair, Zuko?"

The man in question looked up to the airbender with a mouth full of food and scowled at the younger boy, obviously trying to say with his eyes 'ask me another question and I'll give you a matching scar.' Aang noticed his sudden hostility and backed off. Katara gave him an apologetic smile and continued to eat until her bowl was completely empty.

Once Zuko finished, they washed up and returned to the main sitting area in clean clothes and free of any grime they picked up in their travels. The rest of their group watched as they walked into the room and sat next to each other on a pair of cushions.

"Don't you guys want to rest a little?" Toph asked, staring at the duo with her empty eyes. Zuko shrugged and Katara shook her head after accepting a cup of tea from Iroh. There was a long stretch of silence before Sokka decided to speak up.

"So… What the hell happened to you guys?"

Zuko took an exasperated breath and bowed his head. Katara jutted out her jaw and scrunched her lips in thought, trying to figure out where to start. She turned to Zuko and he kept his head down, most likely deep in thought.

"Well… we, uh…"

"Why don't you start where you left our camp, Miss Katara?"

"Actually can we start on why Lieutenant Jee is here, Uncle?"

Everyone looked to Zuko, whose head was still bowed. Iroh cleared his throat and looked to Jee, who was staring intently at the Prince.

"He's here to help, Zuko."

"Really?" Zuko snapped his head up and glared at the Lieutenant. "Because I distinctly remember you hating me. What do you have to gain by traveling with two fugitives from your country?"

Jee sighed and forced a smile on his face, "It's a long story, Prince Zuko. But I think we should hear what happened to you and the Miss before we dive into the reason I'm here."

"No, I want to know now."

"Zuko."

He looked to Katara and she had a serious look on her face, relaying that he needed to calm down a little. She knew that he was just trying to stall, not wanting to reveal on the circumstances of their travels. He stared at her for a few moments before sighing dejectedly and hanging his head again.

Katara took a sip and swallowed, then looked at the group and began the story:

"Well, when I left the camp and went down to the lake, I was cornered by Ty Lee and Mai, who must have been waiting there for someone to show up. Ty Lee chi blocked me and we waited for a little before Azula showed up. She stood in front of me and was about to say something when Ty Lee yelled and said she found Zuko."

The firebender flinched, knowing what was coming. Katara rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, figuring that having to hear what happened after experiencing it wasn't going to be the best. Even though she also had been 'killed', she didn't have to see Zuko get struck by the lightning or see his dead body.

She took a deep breath and continued, "She kept asking Zuko where you all had gone, but he didn't answer. Azula was getting mad so she was threatening us…"

She swallowed and Zuko grabbed her hand from his shoulder and held it firmly between his fingers. Sokka noticed this exchange and Katara saw his eyebrow go up in question. Iroh and Jee kept drinking their tea calmly, while Toph and Aang both stared at the two benders. Katara must have been quiet for a while, so Zuko softly picked up where she left off, not taking his eyes off his lap.

"Azula demanded we told her where you were heading. We honestly didn't know, but she didn't believe us. So she… Struck Katara down with lightning."

Aang gasped and Sokka visibly paled. Toph narrowed her sightless eyes, probably trying to figure out what was going on. Katara noticed that Iroh and Jee were oddly calm, still sipping their tea with knowing looks in their eyes.

Zuko swallowed and continued, his voice hoarse, "Then she asked me again. I spit in her face and then she struck me with lightning as well-"

"Wait," Sokka waved his hands in front of him, "if she struck you _both _with lightning, how are you alive and here? I don't believe you. What is going on?"

Zuko's head snapped up and he glared at the warrior, "You don't believe me?" He stood and untucked his tunic and lifted it up, showing the group the star-shaped scar that took up the majority of his middle torso. Iroh's eyes widened and Jee's jaw opened wide with shock. Aang's eyes darted to Katara, who nodded at his wordless question. Sokka pursed his lips and then bowed his head, signaling for Zuko to continue.

The Prince sat down and took another deep breath, "Well I woke up a little bit later and we were alone in the clearing. Azula and her cronies were gone, but Katara and I were still there. I'm assuming that Azula decided to leave us because she thought we were dead… Which we really were."

The group was silent as Zuko paused to recollect himself. His breathing was raged and his eyes were glued to a spot on the floor in front of him. Katara gripped his hand a little harder and she watched the reactions from the members of the group, ranging from shock to confusion to, strangely, calm.

"But…" Toph asked in a small voice, "How did you…?"

"I don't know," Zuko whispered. "When I woke up, I was in great pain. I saw Katara and started to panic. She wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. For a while, I lost all hope of her being alive…"

Katara scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. She knew he had seen her lifeless body, but knowing how scared he was made her appreciative of him and what he had to endure to bring her back.

"So how is she here?" Aang asked after another moment of silence.

Zuko inhaled and began again, "Uncle had taught me the technique for lightning generation that morning before the ambush. While I was in the clearing, I thought that the lightning was what stopped Katara's heart, so maybe it could start it up again."

"Very resourceful, nephew."

Zuko lifted his head and stared at Iroh with gratitude, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. A small smile graced his lips before he took another uneven breath and began the story again, "Well I got her heart going again after shocking her in her chest, but she still had the wound on her stomach. So I carried her to the water and she unconsciously healed herself."

All eyes went to her and she nodded in confirmation. Noticing that Zuko wasn't going to continue, she picked up where he left off, "When I woke up, we got out of the water and I healed his wound, which was still pretty bad. After a day of rest, we made our way down the mountain and got new clothes and supplies in the village at the base. There was a woman there who helped us out immensely, she got us the papers to get us into the city, plus clothes and food. She even let us bathe in her home and fix our hair."

She unconsciously grabbed her much shorter braid, and in the corner of her eye saw Zuko run his free hand through his cropped hair.

"Wait, that's why you cut your hair?" Aang asked, looking between the two storytellers.

Katara nodded and Zuko answered with a bitter tone, "Well when you get struck by lightning, sometimes your hair gets burnt off."

There was a tense silence, but Katara cleared her throat and broke it by continuing their story, "We traveled for a couple days and took a ferry from Full Moon Bay to get here."

She purposely left out the part where they met up with Jet and Zuko had an intense sword fight with the man, resulting in the Freedom Fighter's arrest. Signaling that the story was over, Katara took her arm off of Zuko's shoulder and placed it on his thigh, squeezing it reassuringly and then moving away. The group just stared at them, eyes wide from the new information they just received.

Iroh cleared his throat and smiled at the two, "Well I for one am very glad that you two made it through that ordeal."

"I still want to know how Sparky survived that lightning," Toph said suddenly while she crossed her arms. All eyes went to her and she shrugged, "What? It's odd, considering what Jee told us."

Zuko's head snapped up and he turned to Jee, who was taking yet another sip of tea. When the man met his eyes, Zuko spoke up, "What is she talking about?"

Jee turned to Iroh, who nodded and said, "He needs to know sooner or later."

"Know what? Uncle, what's going on?"

Iroh smiled at his nephew, then looked back to Jee and said, "You go ahead and tell him. You're more familiar with the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Katara and Zuko said at the same time. They looked at each other, then at Sokka, Toph, and Aang, who all looked as if they already knew what was going on. Disappointed, Katara turned back to Jee and waited for the man to start the story. Zuko crossed his arms and glared at the man with a little more hostility, probably from an underlying issue in the past. Katara could only guess, but she figured these two knew each other from before she met the Prince.

"I'm certain you two are familiar with the myth of the phoenix?"

Zuko answered quickly as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's the legendary bird that dies in flames and is reborn from the ashes of its old body. Everyone knows that."

Jee nodded and continued, "About eighty years ago, a fortune teller appeared in an Earth Kingdom village near the outskirts of Omashu. She had the ability to see into the future and help people find out their fates." Sokka scoffed but Jee ignored him, continuing with the story, "When living in this village, she told a fortune to a young man from the Fire Nation, who was traveling around the Earth Kingdom during the immature stages of the war. He asked how the war was going to end, and she foretold to him a story about a young man who will resurrect after death from all the elements separate times. This man will be the deciding factor in the outcome of the war, whichever side he chose to fight on would be the victors in the war.

"Now she was quite vague at first to this man, only telling him that much. But after he became more curious, he returned to the fortune teller ten years later, asking about the fortune once more. She found more facts, saying that the man she spoke of would rise and lead the people to victory, either the country he was born into or against his people."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as Jee took another sip of tea. The man swallowed and continued, "After another ten years of curiosity, the man returned one last time to hear the end of this fortune. The old woman said to him that this man would rise from the ashes of his own death like the phoenix and take down the one who killed him, resulting in the end of the war. When the man asked her how people in the future would know who this fortune spoke of, she said that he would be distinguished by a mark given to him by his own kin."

Zuko stiffened and Katara turned and looked at him, seeing realization of some sort cross his eyes. His lips were in a tight line as he stared at Jee, who poured himself another cup of tea and sipped the warm beverage. When Jee swallowed, he finished his story, "The man and the fortune teller both died, but about twenty years ago, another fortune teller told the same prophecy when she first arrived in a different village in the Earth Kingdom. She told it verbatim, and had more information to add to this tale: The Phoenix, who the prophecy spoke of, will be a descendant of the two reasons the Great War started."

All eyes were on Zuko, who swallowed Jee's words thickly and blinked several times before even moving his body and responding.

"So…"

"The Order of the White Lotus thinks that the prophecy is referring to you, Prince Zuko," Iroh said after he swallowed some of his tea and a bite of cookie.

Zuko stared at his uncle and shook his head, "But the Avatar is supposed to end the war! Not anyone else."

"Yes," Iroh said with a voice lace with wisdom, "but this prophecy was made when the Avatar was thought to be gone from the world. When your father burned you, we realized that the prophecy may actually come true. All of the pieces fit."

"What do you mean?" Zuko's voice sounded hoarse and weak, like he just got sucker punched in his gut. He stared at Iroh with disbelieving eyes and a slight frown.

"The marking by your kin, being a descendant of the two reasons the war started-"

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Sokka cut in. "You didn't explain that part to us when you told the story last time."

Iroh turned to Aang and a small smile grew on his aged lips, "Fire Lord Sozin started the war, but who wasn't there to stop him?"

Aang gulped and answered quietly, "Me."

Iroh shook his head, "The Avatar specifically. The Avatar before you, Roku, was truly one of the reasons the war had even happened. He spared Sozin in a duel and that resulted in his own death years later, giving Sozin the opportunity to make his first move on the airbenders as he hunted for you."

"So what you're saying is…?" Katara asked, raising one eyebrow and staring at Iroh.

"That I'm a descendant of Avatar Roku…"

Everyone turned to Zuko, whose eyes were wide and staring blankly at the floor. Iroh nodded and took another sip of his tea. Toph cracked a couple knuckles before shifting her legs, making Aang flinch as he stared at a thinking Zuko.

"Yes, Avatar Roku is your mother's grandfather," Iroh said as Zuko leaned forward and cupped his head between his hands.

"But what exactly does this prophecy mean? I'm supposed to either lead the Fire Nation to victory or defeat, and that by which killing Azula and my father?" Zuko practically whimpered as he kept his head down.

"Well, it's not exactly clear-"

"So why are you telling me this?" Zuko shouted as he stood up and stared down at Iroh with hard eyes. "For all we know, it could be wrong!"

"Yes, that could be but-"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Zuko turned around and stormed out of the room towards his bedroom in the back of the house. Iroh stood to follow him, but Katara stood as well and shook her head at him, silently telling him that she was going to talk to the angry teen.

She made her way down the hall and heard Sokka say to the group. "I think he took it better than we thought."

When she reached Zuko's door, she slid it open and saw him lying on his mattress, back to the door and staring at the wall. As she stepped in and shut the door behind her, he turned around and stared at her with blank eyes.

"Zuko…"

"Why exactly do they think it's me? There could easily be plenty of people that were 'marked by their kin' and are descendants of reasons the war started. There are so many people in the Earth Kingdom that have relatives that could have done something to prevent the war. It doesn't have to be me…"

Katara kneeled near his head and began running her hands through his hair, which she knew helped calm him down. He took a shuddering breath and slumped slightly.

"Why does it have to be me? I don't think I could do it…"

"What do you mean, Zuko?" Katara whispered. He looked up at her with saddened eyes and she continued, "You're strong and a great leader. You are smart and determined. If anyone could lead someone to victory, it would be you."

"But you heard what Jee said," he muttered back. "The person the prophecy spoke of is supposed to die by each element. By my count, I've only died once…"

Katara stopped stroking his hair and froze, "So that means…"

"I have to die three more times before the war is over."

…..

_**A/N **__yay! Now you know why the story is called "The Phoenix"! _

_If you review, please no flames on any of the plot points. Any loose ends will be explained in the next arc, which is where a "big ol' battle" will take place._

_I just want to let you know that my husband has been helping me with some of my plot points that I've been wanting to happen next arc. He's happy that Zuko is going to die because he thinks I have a crush on him. He's the best, right?_

_You may have noticed that in my stories, I hurt/kill Zuko a lot. I apologize. It's kind of fun. _


	18. Small Chance of Success

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_**A/N **Oh hey I'm posting sooner than I thought. Yay for free-time!_

_I know I never do shout outs, but I feel obligated to mention two very smart reviewers. **sweetpotatopumpkin and Ryo-chan wolfgirl **noticed something and I'm glad it was seen by SOMEONE: Zuko drowned in the first chapter. Therefore he has already died by water! But no one else has realized it yet so the gaang all think he still has to be killed by water as well as earth and air. Seeming that someone pointed that out, I can let everyone else know that was the game plan from the very beginning! Alright back to the story._

**Chapter 18: Small Chance of Success**

There was a knock on Zuko's door, jolting him from his early morning thoughts. Though he rose with the false dawn, he refused to leave his room so he wouldn't have to face any of his friends today. The flood of information about the damned prophecy caused Zuko to retreat to his own private domain in order to reorganize his thoughts.

He sat up from his bed and walked to the door, rubbing his eyes as he padded across the room. When he slid the door open, he was greeted by a stern-looking Jee. Zuko rose his eyebrow as if he was asking the man why he was at the Prince's door at that moment, but Jee just jerked his head towards the hall and offered a small smile.

"Come," he said as he stepped away, "let's meditate. There's a specific room for that down the hall."

As Jee began heading down the hall, Zuko reluctantly stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. The house was quiet, too early for anyone other than a firebender to be awake. There was a clanking coming from the sitting area and Zuko could only assume Iroh was up and enjoying a pot of morning tea, most likely his favorite ginseng blend.

He rounded the corner behind Jee and they entered a dimly lit room. There were four sitting mats and two tables in between them. On each table was a solitary unlit candle, but Zuko could see in the dim light from the hall that there were more candles on the floor next to the table on the left. Jee lit the candle on the left table and began setting up the extra candles next to it.

"Sit," Jee ordered. Zuko nodded and sat on the mat that faced the back of the room. Jee walked to the opposite side of the table and sat down as well, sinking into a meditative pose almost immediately. Zuko followed his example and folded his legs and closed his eyes.

"Do you remember how to control the flames while meditating?"

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Jee staring at him with a softened gaze, much different than the firm and hard look he had remembered from his years on the ship. Though, the Prince was confused on why he would ask a question like that. Upon seeing Zuko's puzzlement, Jee smiled sympathetically.

"Iroh told me of your recent memory loss."

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "And did he tell you that I got them back?"

Jee nodded and exhaled, "Yes, but he also informed me of the difficulties you've had since your recent restoration."

"Why do you care?"

Jee sighed and his shoulders dropped slightly, "I want to help."

"You only want to help me because of your stupid prophecy," Zuko growled. "I'm only important to you because I'm supposed to save the world or something like that."

"Not true, Prince Zuko-"

"Stop," Zuko stood up. "Just stop. I don't want to talk about the prophecy, or my memories, or what happened when we all got split up. I just want to be normal for once and not have to deal with this."

Jee stared at him and frowned, "I just wanted to meditate, Prince Zuko. Now sit down so we can go through this exercise properly."

Zuko glared at the man for a few moments before slowly sitting back down, not breaking eye contact with him. Once he was in position, Jee closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. Zuko waited for a moment and watched as two of the four candle flames grew and shrank with the man's breaths. Zuko closed his eyes and focused on the two flames that Jee wasn't controlling.

As his mind emptied and his attention was mainly on the flames, Zuko could feel himself calming and bringing the whole prophecy situation to the center of his thoughts. If this whole thing was true, Zuko was to lead one side of the war to victory, whichever side was up to him. But in order for this all to be what a fortune teller said was going to happen, he was to die another three times. He technically already died by fire, considering that lightning was an extension of fire. So Zuko was anticipating having to die by air, water, and earth. That thought scared him beyond belief. If he wasn't who the prophecy spoke of and he were to die, he wasn't going to come back like last time.

That made him consider the obvious fact that he was the one the prophecy spoke of. He survived a lightning strike to the center of his body. Or he was miraculously revived after said shock. Either way, he was alive after an attack that was more severe than the one that killed Katara. And if the prophecy were true, then considering that Azula was the one who "killed" him, he was to take her down. But what if he was killed by someone in the Earth Kingdom? Would that mean anything, keeping in mind that this person would have to be leading the Earth Kingdom?

Zuko took a deep breath as he felt his heart race at his next thought: to die by air, he would have to be killed by Aang, ultimately meaning he would be taking down the Avatar. Did the prophecy specifically mean death by bending? Or could he just suffocate in his sleep and that be the end of it? Or get crushed by a rock slide? Or drown? But that wouldn't fulfill the "take down the one that killed you" nonsense that Jee spoke of. How on earth could he prepare for something like this? Death is certain, but the high chance that it was to happen soon made Zuko's heart palpitate with anxiety.

He was going to die. And there was nothing he could do about it. Forget about coming back or not, death was something that was certainly going to happen to him in the near future and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Dying by the elements was something to fear normally, but dying by each one individually was something entirely different. If they were to be anything like dying from lightning, Zuko was in for quite a ride.

He swallowed thickly and tried to calm his racing thoughts. It wasn't working. He began to panic at the thought of dying at the hands of three more people, and one of them being a friend that was sound asleep down the hall.

"Zuko."

He opened his eyes and saw Jee staring at him, the flames on all four candles flickering uncontrollably.

"You need to stop thinking so much. Calm yourself and empty your mind."

Zuko groaned and stood up, "I have too much on my mind to meditate."

He briskly exited the room, leaving a silent but understanding Jee in the candlelight.

….

Katara woke up to the feeling of another presence in her room. When she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the hazy light that filtered through her rice paper window, she saw Toph sitting at the foot of her bed with her arms crossed and a look of deep concentration on her face.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Katara asked groggily as she sat up and stretched her limbs.

"Long enough," Toph replied. "Since we're alone, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on."

"We told you guys everything."

"I know you're lying."

"How?"

"When people lie, there's a physical reaction," Toph replied flatly. "Your heartbeat is faster, like you're nervous. So spill."

Katara sighed and rubbed her temples, "What do you want to know?"

Toph sat forward and rested her forearms on her legs, "Tell me everything you left out."

"Uhh," Katara scratched her head, thinking about what they had purposely left out. "Well, the woman who gave us stuff only gave us one sleeping bag. So we… shared."

"I knew it!"

Katara jumped at Toph's exclamation and tilted her head in curiosity, suddenly aware that Toph was onto something. What exactly, she wasn't sure.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew something was going on between you and Zuko," Toph stated matter-of-factly. "Your heartbeats are all haywire around each other. I don't think Twinkle Toes is going to like that so much."

"What?"

"When Zuko looks at you, his heart picks up. It's cute."

"No what you said about Aang."

"Oh," Toph sat back and picked at her ear, much to Katara's dislike. "You didn't know?"

"No, what is it?" Katara swung her feet of the bed and planted them on the floor.

"Aang likes you," Toph crossed her arm, as if she were upset. "Like, a lot. Probably as much as Zuko does. And the fact that you haven't noticed is even sadder."

Katara shook her head, "Aang doesn't like me. He's like a brother to me."

"He doesn't see it that way."

Frustrated, Katara stood and washed her face with some water from her water skin. Then she threw on her robe and slipped on her house shoes. Staring back at Toph, she said, "I think it would be best if you minded your own business, Toph."

The earthbender stood and pointed her finger right in Katara's face, "It _is _my business if he's getting himself caught up with you when you aren't returning the feelings. It's not fair to him or anyone else for that matter. I think you should tell him before he falls in love with you."

Katara huffed and then briskly left her room. She slid her door open and as she exited, she ran head-first into the solid chest of Zuko. They both fell in a heap on the floor, the breath knocked out of both benders. Toph came out of the room and snickered at them and stepped over their legs, chuckling as she headed to the sitting room.

Katara sat up and rubbed the sore spot on her forehead where she hit him, while Zuko rubbed his sternum. They looked at each other and grinned before blushing and looking away towards opposite walls.

"So… uh…" Zuko cleared his throat. "What's the hurry?"

Katara stood up and brushed nonexistent dirt from her clothes and cleared her throat as well, "Just trying to avoid Toph and her head-on approach. You?"

Zuko looked at the floor, "Avoiding Jee." He paused and then began walking away, "I need to go."

"Zuko," she grabbed his wrist and he stopped. He turned his head slightly and looked at her through the corner of his eye. She sighed and took a step closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath and gently removed his arm from his grip, "No."

With that, he walked to his room and closed the door behind him. A soft clicking made Katara aware that he had locked it as well. With a sigh, she headed to the sitting area, staring at Zuko's door as she passed it.

….

Later that night, there was a flurry of short knocks on Zuko's door, jolting him from his sleep and the dim dreams about his possible deaths. The one that had been interrupted was of Zuko getting sucked into quicksand and suffocating. He figured that way it covered earth and air technically, right?

He stood and walked slowly towards the knocking. When he slid open the door, Sokka was standing there, one arm up still knocking the air. The other was tucked behind his back.

"What is it, Sokka?"

The warrior grinned and then looked down the hall in both directions then quickly ushered Zuko back into his room, closing the door behind them. Zuko lit the lantern on his bedside table and looked back at Sokka, who had a deviously impish grin on his face.

He pulled out a bottle from behind his back and handed it to the Prince. Zuko took the bottle and read the label. Sokka had just given him a bottle of Earth Kingdom vodka.

"Drink up, your Highness."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and shook his head, then handed the bottle back to Sokka. When the warrior refused to take it, Zuko just groaned and set it down on his nightstand.

"Why did you give me alcohol?" Zuko asked as he crossed his arms.

Sokka patted him on his shoulder and smirked, "You're stressed. I think a little sippy sippy will help get your mind at ease. I know it works for me when I'm having issues."

Zuko scowled and replied as he gestured to the bottle, "How on earth did you get a hold of this?"

Sokka laughed and shook his head then went to Zuko's bed and he sat down. He procured two small glasses from his satchel and set them down as he opened the liquor bottle. He poured them both a shot and handed Zuko one of the cups before quickly sipping the vodka.

When he swallowed, Zuko just stared at him blankly.

"I got it from Jee," Sokka said as his smirk grew bigger. He gestured the cup in Zuko's hand, "Take the shot or I'm going to force it down your throat."

Zuko glared at him and growled, "You wouldn't dare."

Sokka shrugged, "I won't have to if you just drink it."

After groaning, Zuko drank the alcohol quickly. It burned as it trickled down his throat and sent a warm sensation through his body as it settled in his stomach. Sokka swiftly refilled their cups and drank his shot just as fast. Zuko hesitated before he let his helping pass through his lips.

After he swallowed, Zuko stared at Sokka as he poured them another serving. When they both drank again, Zuko spoke up, "Why exactly are we doing this?"

Sokka chuckled as he poured a fourth shot, "I understand you're having a rough time with this whole 'Phoenix Prophecy' thing-"

"No, you don't understand," Zuko interrupted quietly as he folded his legs underneath himself and sat on the floor across from Sokka.

"I know I really don't," Sokka replied, "but I want you to know that I'm here to talk. I'm not good at it, but I think a little manly bonding over some cheap vodka should help you loosen up."

Zuko glared at him and drank his shot. Cringing, he spoke again, "I don't know what there is to talk about. I'm supposed to die, Sokka. Multiple times. How am I supposed to be able to cope with that? I don't think that's something I can just 'talk out' and then be chipper with the idea."

Sokka poured them both another shot and answered, "You're not. It's just something you can't change, but you have to embrace. Think about how Aang had to deal with being the Avatar. Do you think he was all 'yay I have to sacrifice myself for the well-being of the world'? Probably not. He _still _isn't. But the destiny set forth for him is to keep balance. Yours is to lead one side of the war to victory."

Zuko noted Sokka's uncertain tone at the end of his statement and paused before joining him in taking a fifth shot. He couldn't remember getting drunk before, but he knew that he probably needed to slow down. Sokka wasn't showing any signs of inebriation and Zuko didn't want to be passing out when the warrior was still steady. Sokka quickly refilled their cups.

"Do you think that I'm going to choose the right side?" Zuko asked in a small voice, lowering his gaze to his full cup.

"I don't know what you'll do, Zuko," Sokka replied in a similar small voice. "It's not set in stone. You make the decision on your own."

Zuko sighed heavily and then practically inhaled his shot. He flinched and then raised his glance to Sokka, who was running his finger over the rim of his empty cup.

"The prophecy said that I will defeat the person who killed me," Zuko said slowly. "What if someone from our side kills me? And if I _am _to die from each element, that means I'll die by air somehow-"

Sokka's head shot up and he had a wry smirk on his lips, which confused Zuko. The warrior startled chuckling, "You think Aang is going to kill you?"

Zuko nodded sadly, which made Sokka laugh even harder. The Prince became frustrated and balled his hands in his lap. Sokka reached for the half-full bottle and poured them both another shot. Zuko downed his rapidly, still glaring at the Water Tribesmen.

"I'm sorry but why is that funny?" Zuko asked lowly.

Sokka wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye and swiftly took his shot. After swallowing, he replied, "Aang wouldn't kill you. He wouldn't kill a spider-fly. What makes you think he would kill you?"

Zuko shrugged and hung his head, "I was just thinking that it's possible. Especially if the prophecy is right…"

"It _could _be wrong in that aspect," Sokka said with a slight slur in his voice. Zuko shook his head and regretted it because it made him incredibly dizzy. His vision blurred and he had to catch himself from falling over. Sokka noticed and began bellowing out laughter, keeling over on Zuko's bed and clutching his sides.

Zuko fully lost his balance and fell on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as it spun around in circles.

"Princey can't hold his liquor!"

Zuko began to chuckle softly along with Sokka, but he began to feel slightly light headed. He tried rolling over to sit back up, but his arms gave out and he fell face first back onto the floor, causing Sokka to roar with more laughter.

There was a slight knocking on the door and it slid open, revealing a slightly disheveled Katara, or two Kataras in Zuko's eyes. He began to laugh a little harder and Sokka was rolling around on the bed. She cast them both disapproving glances.

"Do you realize how late it is?" she chastised.

Sokka snickered and sat up, "Yes I do! Princey needed some liquid stress relief."

Katara spotted the bottle of vodka on the nightstand and scoffed, "Sokka! How did you get that?!"

The siblings began bickering while Zuko felt his head swim and he closed his eyes to stop the dizzy feeling. The thoughts of his prophecy began spinning around in his head. Flashes of lightning, swirls of water, columns of earth, and wisps of air all surrounding him. He felt the heat of fire and the chill of ice. Breezes blew past him as the ground shook underneath his feet. He saw Aang sending a blast of air towards him and sending him into an oblivion of black. When he landed, he saw Toph shoot up a tent of earth and surround him, then pull him under the ground and crush his entire body.

Then he was under a sheet of ice, surrounded by ice cold water. The water suddenly dropped and he fell to his knees onto the barren white tundra. He lifted his head and he saw Katara. He stood and smiled at her, but she casted him a disgusted look. Then she whipped her arms around and shot hundreds of ice daggers at his heart. He fell down onto the snow and saw his blood pool around him as she walked to him. She looked down at his dying body with cold and heartless eyes, so different than how she always looked at him before.

He reached towards her weakly and she laughed, then she spat lowly to him, _"You'll betray us all. And I'll gladly be the one who kills you last."_

She lifted her arms and another shower of ice daggers came down onto him. Zuko screamed out and everything went black.

….

"Sokka! How did you get that?!"

Sokka giggled and shook his head, "I'm not telling!"

Katara put her hands on her hips and scowled at her brother, "What gave you the idea to get Zuko drunk?! Did you even think to see if he's actually had anything to drink before? And hard liquor?! What were you thinking?!"

He snickered again and stood up, wobbling on his feet slightly before placing a heavy hand on Katara's shoulder, "I asked Jee and he said they got him drunk once on his ship. They snuck it in his fruit juice when he wasn't looking. He said the kid was stressed. And apparently it helped. He sang with Iroh and played the tsungi horn during their music night."

Katara huffed and glared at Sokka, "That doesn't give you the right to pour him shots in the middle of the night! He hasn't eaten all day!" She looked down at Zuko, who was rolled onto his side and shaking his head back and forth slightly, "See? He's already passed out."

Sokka looked down at Zuko and stifled an outburst of laughter, "Oops."

She smacked him on the back of his head and then bent down to Zuko. She grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back and his face was contorted into true fear. His body was burning up so much that steam was starting to come off his skin. It smelled like the vodka he had been drinking. She was taken aback slightly and then shook his shoulders.

"Zuko? Zuko, wake up."

He began whimpering and his head began shaking faster. Katara looked at Sokka and he nodded, leaving the room and heading down the hall to Iroh's bedroom. Katara shook his shoulders again. Suddenly, Zuko let out a blood curdling scream and it made Katara freeze in fear. She stared at him as his eyes opened wide in terror and he looked around the room.

When his eyes found her, he gasped and sat up quickly. He began scooting away until his back hit his bed, his eyes still on her and full of dismay and agony. As if he was afraid of her. Iroh and Sokka came stumbling into the room, but Zuko didn't take his wild eyes off her.

Katara reached her hand towards him and murmured, "Zuko…"

He scrambled up onto his bed and fell off the other side, then he kneeled up and kept staring at her with the same terrified expression. Toph, Aang, and Jee came into the room now and Zuko screamed when he looked at them. He ducked behind the bed and was out of sight.

"Get away!" he shouted, his voice full of fright. Iroh grasped Katara on the shoulder and she looked up to him with tears in her eyes. He nodded and she stood slowly. Sokka grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and back to her bedroom.

She fell onto her bed, not noticing what Sokka did. Or caring for that matter. The tears came out more freely and she began to sob. It wasn't that she didn't know what happened, or that she was worried about Zuko. It was his face when he looked at her. He was scared of her. And she didn't know why.

….

_**A/N **__sad day. The pressures of the "prophecy" are getting to Zuko. And getting drunk didn't help. It made it worse. Sokka's Methods- 0. Zuko's Subconscious- 1. _

_**POLL TIME! **__Do we want lemons? If the lemons win, the later chapters can be more graphic in the battle scenes and stuff, as well as some smutty goodness for all my Zutarians. But that means I'll have to change this to "M". Take your vote, avid readers. _

_I just found out that I get to go to a military ball in September and I'm totally considering dressing in a red dress and have gold and black accents. Perhaps even wear a flame in my hair. We'll see..._


	19. Murphy's Law

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_**A/N **YAY WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS! Kudos to any of those who caught the "Lord of the Rings" reference in the past two chapter titles. "Certain death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" I love Gimli. _

**Chapter 19: Murphy's Law**

Katara woke with a tremendous headache throbbing right behind her dry eyes. Her throat was scratchy and hoarse. She rubbed the dried tears away from her cheeks as she inhaled a shaky breath. The early morning light was shining through her rice paper window and cast a dim glow around her room. She noticed that Sokka was passed out in the arm chair in the corner and Aang was cuddled up with Toph at the warrior's feet. Katara smiled to herself when she saw Aang's arm wrapped around Toph's waist and his face was nuzzled next to her neck.

When Katara pulled herself out of bed, Toph's head lifted and she stared blankly at the waterbender. She then blushed as she felt Aang's arm wrapped around her and carefully pulled herself away, gently laying Aang's arm back on the floor as she stood. The earthbender silently motioned for Katara to follow her out of the room and she quickly obliged. The girls made their way out of the room and down the hall, tip toeing past each door and making sure no one else would wake up. When they reached the sitting area, Jee and Iroh were silently drinking some tea, not acknowledging the entrance of the two girls. Toph led Katara to the front door and sat abruptly on the stairs that attached to the porch.

Katara demurely sat next to her and folded her hands in her lap, silently waiting for Toph to speak. She really had nothing to say, so she wanted the earthbender to speak first.

"I bet you're wondering why we were all in your room this morning."

Katara turned and stared at Toph, who was currently playing with a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her typical bun. The waterbender just nodded and turned her gaze back to her hands in her lap. She knew why, she just wanted to hear it from Toph to be certain.

"Well Sokka was worried," Toph began as she let go of her hair and began popping her knuckles. "The way Zuko reacted scared us all and we knew you probably took it the worst, considering how he apparently looked at you."

"How did it look to you guys?" Katara's voice cracked.

"Well to _me _I really couldn't tell what his face looked like," Toph remarked sarcastically. Then her tone changed to very serious, "But his heart was racing like crazy. Iroh was in his room all night trying to calm him down, but apparently all he kept saying was 'they're going to kill me' over and over again."

Katara shuddered and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth as if that would help ease the guilt she was feeling. She sniffed and whispered to Toph, "He's thinking about the prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"He said to me the night that we learned of it that he was going to have to die another three times for it to come true," Katara began. "And if the whole 'die by the elements' thing is true, he has to die by air, water, and earth now. And I think he believes that a bender has to be the one that kills him. Who's the only airbender in existance?"

"Aang," Toph replied quietly. Then she sat up straighter and turned her head towards Katara. "But that doesn't explain why he was freaking out more when he saw you."

Katara just shrugged and stared off into the distance, "Maybe that's because I'm the only waterbender he's ever met so he thinks that I'm going to have to kill him, too. And considering all that we've been through…"

"That probably breaks his heart more than the thought of Aang killing him…"

Katara just nodded in reply and sighed heavily. Her chest felt heavy and her eyes felt weak. She just wanted to crawl back into a hole and sleep until the end of time. But she couldn't even compare to how Zuko must be feeling right now. He's probably a mess, worrying about the prophecy and what he is doomed to do.

She squeezed her eyes shut and stood, then brushed herself off as Toph stared up with blank eyes at her. Katara just shrugged and headed back to the door, but looked over her shoulder and said softly, "I'm going to go check up on him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Katara's shoulders dropped slightly and she shook her head, "No, but I need to make sure he's okay. I need to be there for him."

Toph remained silent as Katara pushed through the door and back into the house. Jee and Iroh were still quietly sipping tea, not making notice of her again. Not that she would have cared if they did. She was on a mission to get to Zuko's room uninterrupted. She padded through the house and down the hall, stopping in front of his door. Slowly, she slid it open and stepped inside. She was facing the door when she closed it. When she turned back around, she was met with the fierce golden gaze of Zuko.

He was laying on his left side, eyes wide open and blank. At first it scared Katara, but after her initial shock she noticed Zuko wasn't flinching or backing away like he had last night. Gradually, she took a step towards his bed.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back tentatively. She smiled softly and took another step towards his bed. The room still smelled like stale vodka and sweat, which didn't surprise Katara. His eyes held no warning, so she felt she could take another step forward. Now she was right at the edge of his bed and she knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with the firebender. His face was surprisingly calm, no tension and no pain. In fact, it looked forcibly blank, as if he was purposely trying to hide any emotion he was feeling. She noticed now that his good eye had a dark shadow under it, like he hadn't slept all night. His skin was duller than usual, as were his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she murmured. She placed her hand on the edge of the bed and he visibly flinched, but otherwise he stayed still.

"I'm fine."

She wasn't convinced, "Zuko, you know you can talk to me about anything. I want to help you."

He just nodded in response, but kept his lips shut. Katara noticed his eyes weren't really focusing on her, just dully looking in her direction. Curiosity got the best of her and she lifted her hand and cupped his right cheek. He stiffened under her touch but closed his eyes slowly as her thumb stroked back and forth along his cheek.

"Let me help you, Zuko."

His hand came up and grasped hers, keeping it close to his face. His breath tickled the inside of her wrist and his eyes slowly opened, revealing a more glistening iris. His breathing was uneven and shallow as he stared at her. She was transfixed on the emotions splayed on his face. He was hurt, scared, confused, and most of all, sad.

"You can't help me, Katara," he whispered. A frown grew on her face and she shook her head, then leaned closer to him so their faces were just inches apart.

"That's where you're wrong," she muttered back. "Don't push away the people who can help you."

"You mean the people I'm most likely going to betray…"

Taken aback, Katara furrowed her brow and leaned away slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "There are four elements. One of which has technically killed me already. In order for the prophecy to come true I have to be killed by the other three, right?

Katara nodded, "Yeah, where are you going with this?"

Zuko gripped her hand a little tighter and continued with a hoarser voice, "Fire was the element that killed me. The other elements in the war are _against _fire. That means I have to betray you all in order for me to be killed by the other three elements."

"That's not necessarily true-"

His eyes snapped open as he interrupted her, "How do you know?! Have _you _seen any rogue waterbenders or earthbenders? And the only airbender is Aang so he's going to _have_ to kill me, Katara!"

Katara bristled and stared at the tormented man across from her, then she smiled as reassuringly as she could, "You don't have to necessarily be killed by a bender. Did you think about that?"

Zuko froze in thought, his eyebrow downturned as that theory went through his mind. Then he shook his head slightly, still holding her hand against his cheek, "No, the prophecy said that I have to turn on the side that killed me. And that won't work if I get killed by a rock slide or a tornado."

Katara sighed and pinched her eyes closed, "But you already were killed by Azula. If you die by the elements in nature and not by another benders hand, then the prophecy could technically come true. You just have to defeat Azula."

He stared at her incredulously and then pouted, "You think too much into these things."

"No," she retorted, _"you don't_. Just stop worrying. We'll figure this out, okay?"

He just stared at her for a few moments and then a small smile graced his thin lips. He turned his head towards Katara's hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, causing her to blush. His thumb ran along her knuckles as he whispered, "Thanks, Katara."

….

Katara had a basket in hand and her bag slung around her shoulder, waiting for Sokka and Toph to join her to the trip to the market. As she impatiently tapped her foot, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Zuko finally leave his room. It had been over a day since she had gone in to check on him, but he needed some time alone. Iroh had given him his food and he would leave to bathe but he never spoke to anyone during that time.

"Alright, we're ready!"

Toph and Sokka came from the hall, both dressed and rearing to go. Toph stomped on through the door and Sokka just shrugged as he passed Katara. She frowned animatedly at her brother and then turned back to the rest of the people in the house.

"We'll be back later!" she called as she waved. She locked eyes with Zuko and smiled softly at him and the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly, before he blushed and turned away. Katara just giggled to herself and closed the door behind her.

Sokka led the way to the market in the Middle Ring, babbling on about how much meat they needed to get and some other nonsense. Toph was surprisingly quiet, which began to make Katara worry. She kept frowning occasionally and huffing her hair out of her sightless eyes.

Katara quickened her pace and was walking side-by-side with Toph when she spoke up, "You okay? You're acting a little weird."

Toph looked over her shoulder and then whispered, "We're being followed."

Katara stiffened and then looked around, "How do you know that?"

"They've been following us since we left the house," Toph muttered back. "They've actually been keeping an eye on us since we came to the city. I don't know why they're following us though."

Katara looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone suspicious. They reached the market and Sokka immediately headed to the butcher. Toph began to follow him, still looking over her shoulder every few steps. Katara grabbed the earthbender's arm and bent down so she could speak quietly in the girl's ear.

"You go ahead with him, I'm going to get some stuff from the vegetable stand."

"Are you sure it's the best idea to split up?" Toph replied in the same quiet tone.

"We're in a heavily populated area in the middle of the city," Katara stated. "Nothing is going to happen."

Toph just stared in Katara's direction for a moment and then nodded once, then pulled her arm away and followed Sokka to the butcher stand. Katara made her way to the vegetables and began filling her basket. After about twenty minutes of shopping, Katara looked around for her friends but couldn't seem to find them anywhere. She went to the butcher, who said they headed to the fruits after they left. When Katara got to the fruits, the woman at the stall said they went to the bread kiosk afterwards.

Katara was following so many leads that she barely had time to see the blue of Sokka's tunic being pulled suddenly into an alleyway. His mouth was covered with a formation of rocks and his eyes were wide with surprise. Toph was dragged away in the same manor, quietly and swiftly into the darkness of the alley. Katara hid behind a stall and began to panic. Sokka and Toph were just kidnapped. She took several breaths to calm herself and peaked out from the wooden counter. Considering herself good to run, she left the basket and began to weave through the crowd. As soon as she got to the end of the market, she broke into a sprint towards the Upper Ring.

….

Sokka felt himself being dragged from behind as a bunch of rocks covered his mouth. His body slammed into another person and said person gripped his arms and led him through an underground tunnel. He heard Toph's muffled screams and shouts and heard her trying to kick the other man carrying her. He must have had her hauled over his shoulder because she was just as hopeless as Sokka was.

"You're under arrest by the Earth King for suspicion of sedition and treason," the man behind Sokka said suddenly, quieting Toph's shouts for a moment. Sokka began to panic, they never had done anything to be treacherous in Ba Sing Se. They barely even left the house except to shop and get food. Something wasn't right.

They walked through the underground tunnel for about ten minutes before they broke the surface and arrived in a cavern lit by hundreds of green crystals that jutted from the ground. They were led over a small river and towards a waterfall. Another man appeared, wearing dark green and black robes and a black rice hat. He earthbended a rock in the middle of the waterfall, separating the water and revealing another tunnel. Sokka and Toph were led through the tunnel and up a flight of metal stairs, which led to a hallway of metal jail cells. They were both thrown haplessly into a single cell and the door was shut and locked behind them.

One of the men spoke to them through the small opening in the door, "The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors will be here to interrogate you shortly. Don't get too comfortable."

The rocks were lifted from Sokka and Toph's mouths and wrists, which were withdrawn through the hole in the door. Toph stood up immediately and began banging on the door, shouting obscenities at the guards posted outside.

"Toph, calm down," Sokka said as he rubbed his wrists. "We'll be fine. I know the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. It's probably a big misunderstanding. Just relax."

Toph grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and crossed her arms animatedly over her chest, "I don't like this. Something bad is going on."

Just as she joined Sokka on the floor, their door was unlocked and a woman stepped into the cell. Her dark black hair was pulled into a bun that was decorated with a golden headband. She was dressed in long green robes and black body armor. Her face was painted white with red and black lining her eyes. She smirked down at them and let the door close behind her.

Sokka stood and opened his arms to hug the woman, smiling brightly as he took a step forward and spoke, "Suki, I'm so glad you're…."

He looked into the woman's eyes and stopped talking. They were a striking shade of gold, so much like Zuko's. As was her smirk.

"Well, well, well," she cooed, "this isn't the best of choices for who to interrogate, but I guess you two will have to do."

Sokka took a step back and fell onto the floor, staring up at the woman with a flabbergasted expression. She looked down at them and placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Where are the Avatar and my uncle?"

….

Katara was red in the face and panting for breath when she reached the house in the Upper Ring. She barged through the front door, startling the four men inside. Iroh immediately went to her as she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Katara, dear, what's wrong? Where are Sokka and Toph?"

"Market… Arrested… Rocks… On their mouths…" she wheezed out and braced herself on her knees. She was beginning to get dizzy and had to close her eyes to stop herself from falling over.

Iroh must have exchanged looks with Jee because the man ran out of the room and down towards the bedrooms.

"Here, let me help," Zuko knelt down to Katara and slid her arm around his neck in order to lift her to her feet. She turned her head towards him and tried to open her mouth to speak, but she just exerted herself so much she could barely even open her eyes, let alone her mouth. Zuko led her to the cushions on the floor and helped her sit, then he handed her a cup of water. She sipped it and slowly her breathing began to slow.

"What's going on?" Aang asked with a frightened edge. Jee returned to the room and began attaching a belt around his waist, equipped with knives and a small metal senbon. He clipped his cloak over his shoulders and nodded to Iroh.

"The Dai Li have captured Sokka and Toph," Iroh replied.

"The who?" Zuko asked.

"They're the cultural guardians of the city, and they have a lot of power. But why they arrested Sokka and Toph, we can't be so sure," Jee said as he filled a water skin for Katara. "They've been following us since we got into the city, keeping a close eye on us. This was bound to happen soon."

"And why didn't you tell us about any of this?!" Zuko practically shouted as he rubbed Katara's back in slow circles. She looked at him and frowned at his tone, most likely from still being on edge. She cleared her throat and took another sip as everyone else began putting on their shoes and gearing up. He looked down at her and smiled sheepishly, silently apologizing for yelling in her ear.

"I apologize, but not mentioning it seemed like a better idea than letting you guys know and get suspicious," Jee replied. "We're going to find the Dai Li headquarters, which is probably underground. There should be some tunnels under the city leading there."

"How do you know that?" Aang asked as he followed Iroh and Jee through the door and out to the street. Zuko and Katara were close behind and exchanged curious glances as she strapped her water skin to her waist.

"The Dai Li have many tunnels under Ba Sing Se," Iroh said calmly as he headed towards the palace as well. "They most likely have a headquarters somewhere near the palace, which is where we are headed. We are heading to the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se."

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asked worriedly. Katara gripped his arm and she shrugged.

Iroh just smiled and said, "I have a feeling that is where they might be held, and we will need to split up once we're down there and save Sokka and Toph."

"Iroh, how do you know all this stuff?" Aang asked.

"I laid siege to this city for 600 days," Iroh stated. "I had to know all the ins and outs of the infrastructure in order to successfully overrun the city. The Crystal Catacombs were just a piece of knowledge I stumbled upon in my research. Aang can easily earthbend us down there and we should be able to find our friends."

….

"Where are the Avatar and my uncle?"

"We don't know," Toph replied coldly.

Azula laughed and it sounded off to Sokka's ears, "You're dumber than I thought. The Dai Li have spotted you all through the city. I know they're here."

"What are you doing with the Dai Li, Azula?" Sokka randomly asked. He knew he needed to stall her, and maybe she would give them some good answers. Toph sent him an odd look, as if he thought he was out of his mind.

Azula just looked down at Sokka and casually shrugged, "We're throwing a coup. The Earth King will be off the throne in a few hours and Ba Sing Se will be under control of the Fire Nation once and for all."

"How'd you get the Kyoshi Warrior clothes?" Sokka asked a little lower, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the Fire Princess.

She knelt down and looked right in his eyes, then purred in a seductive tone, "Why does it matter to you? Is one of the fan girls your girlfriend?"

Sokka's eyes widened and then he glared up at Azula. She had been wearing the Kyoshi Warrior's captain headpiece, the one that belonged to Suki. He felt his heart quicken and he growled out, "Where is she? Answer me!"

"Sokka…"

Azula stood and grinned menacingly down at him, "You're in no position to be making demands. Maybe I should just kill you both like I killed your sister and my brother."

Sokka froze and looked to Toph, who wore a surprised and confused expression. _She doesn't know they're still alive…_

"Oh you didn't know?" Azula chuckled darkly. "I mean, it's pretty obvious that they're dead. I struck them with lightning, for Spirit's sake. Their cooked bodies are probably being eaten by buzzard vultures and rats by now. Maybe I should have the same and quick mercy for you, or make it slow and painful. We'll see."

She stepped to the door and swung it open, then slammed it shut and clicked the lock closed. Her painted face poked through the bars in the hole, "Oh and don't expect to get out anytime soon. No one can bend metal."

Her footsteps clicked down the hall and Sokka let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned back to Toph and whispered, "Did you hear her?"

"Yeah, I think I can figure out how to bend metal," Toph said with a smirk as she stood and popped her knuckles. She began stomping and slamming her hands against the walls, sensing the metal and its properties.

"No I meant the whole thing about Katara and Zuko," he replied. "She still thinks they're dead. The Dai Li didn't see them! We have an edge."

"That's great, Sokka," Toph grunted as she thrusted her hands onto the wall again. "But that won't make any difference if we can't get out of here and relay the message."

She continued to bang her arms and feet against the metal, trying to figure out the amount of earth in the alloys. After about ten minutes of banging, Toph took a step back and punched the door, leaving a large dent in the metal.

"WHOO!" she whistled. "Toph, you rule!"

Sokka jumped up and shouted, "Yeah you do! Now get us out of here!"

….

Aang stomped on the ground near the perimeter wall of the palace. For a few moments, he sensed the vibrations just like Toph had taught him and smirked, "Well, we found it."

He stomped again and shot his arms out, creating a hole for Zuko, Katara, Jee and Iroh to follow him through.

Iroh turned to Jee, "Think you can take it from here?"

Jee nodded to Iroh and then turned and bowed to Zuko. He patted Katara on the shoulder and then darted towards the palace, ducking into the shadows of the adjacent buildings.

"Where is he going?" Katara asked.

"He's going to go through the palace and head to the dungeons. We will be able to meet him halfway there and assist in the escape through the catacombs," Iroh replied. "If we all go through the palace or the catacombs, it's more likely we will be caught. It would be easier for Jee to sneak in and release them, and then we all help fend off guards on the other end."

Zuko nodded to his Uncle as Katara and Aang exchanged worried looks. Katara never doubted Iroh's plans, but this one seemed awfully risky. Aang shrugged and turned back to the hole he created.

"This should lead us right to the main courtyard of the catacombs," Aang said as he began earthbending the rocks away, creating a wide tunnel for them to use. They remained silent as Aang kept pushing the earth away, Zuko in the back holding up a flame, Katara in between him and Iroh, who stood near Aang's left as the Avatar kept creating their path.

The rock broke away and suddenly, the tunnel was illuminated with a faint green glow. The four benders stepped out and stared in awe at the sight in front of them: several pillars decorated with green crystal held the ceiling up. The floor was covered with random clusters of the green crystal, and there was a square moat that was fed by a booming waterfall in the back of the room. They all "oohed" and "ahed" at the sight, marveling at the beauty of the room.

"Alright, when we beat Azula, can we come back here and have a picnic?" Katara asked lamely. Zuko stepped up next her and casted her an irritated look, to which she just shrugged off and smiled. Iroh stepped down from the cliff they arrived on and walked out to the middle of the courtyard, Aang followed closely behind. Katara went to follow as well, but Zuko grabbed her arm and held her back.

"What is it?"

Zuko stared down at Iroh and Aang and sighed, "Whatever happens, be careful okay?"

Katara just stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. Together, they jumped down to the ground and began heading towards the others, who were searching for their next path.

….

Jee somehow managed to sneak into the palace and found a stray Dai Li agent that was easily coerced into telling him how to get to the dungeons. After a well-placed jab at the now unconscious agent, Jee sprinted to the secret entrance near the throne room. He stopped cold in his tracks when he heard the chilling voice of Princess Azula.

"I'm expecting Uncle and the Avatar to come in through the catacombs beneath the palace. I'm going to change quickly and go ambush them there now. Send down your agents in ten minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jee felt his heart pick up and he realized he needed to hurry. He dashed through the halls and found the panel in the wall that the Dai Li agent had spoken of. He pushed it in and it slid away, revealing a long and dark staircase. He slid in and closed the panel behind him then lit a small flame in the palm of his hand.

As quickly as he could, Jee ran down the stairs to the chamber that was supposed to be holding Sokka and Toph. He was nearing the bottom of the stairs when he heard some metal banging and some shouts, followed by dull thuds and metallic crunching, which made Jee cringe and grind his teeth.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was met with an unusual sight: Toph was standing over a pile of Dai Li agents, all bundled together with a bunch of twisted metal.

"Jee!" Sokka shouted as he turned and spotted the Lieutenant.

"Let's go," Toph said as she turned towards him and began to head for the stairs.

But Jee stopped her, "Azula is going to ambush the others in the catacomb courtyard. We need to head that way for backup."

"Why did they go that way? Why didn't they stay at the house?" Sokka asked as they turned and began to jog behind Toph as she led them through the halls and towards the courtyard.

Jee shrugged, "I'm not sure. Iroh said when we first got to the city that if any of us were to be captured by the Dai Li, that I would go get them out and we would all meet in the catacomb courtyard, thinking it is a safe place where we can regroup without being found, also figuring that our house wouldn't be a safe place to go after being arrested. And he said that all of the dungeons had entrances that led down there, so we could easily get the imprisoned ones out and then leave with backup."

"His plans are always so cryptic…" Sokka mumbled as they turned another corner.

"Yes, but the man usually knows what he's doing," Jee replied.

….

"So what are we going to do?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at Iroh. He didn't like this plan of coming down here when they were probably just going to be going back to the surface once Jee arrived with Sokka and Toph. They truly had wasted their time going down there.

"We wait for Jee, Sokka, and Toph then we high tail it out of the city," Aang replied.

"Why do we need to leave? What happened to meeting with the Earth King?" Katara stared incredulously at the boys and then at Iroh, who was currently stroking his beard in thought.

"Katara," Zuko turned to her with a frown, "Sokka and Toph just got arrested. I don't think the King is going to see us, considering we aren't really in his good graces now."

"But what about the eclipse?! We can't win if we don't have the Earth King's army and navy!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, then shrugged and turned away. Katara looked at Aang, who had went to open his mouth but looked over Katara's shoulder and suddenly airbent her and Zuko away and towards the ground. A loud explosion rang through the room and Katara looked up to see Azula in Earth Kingdom garb standing at the base of the waterfall, arm extending and her face shocked.

She sputtered for a moment and stared straight at Katara and Zuko, who were both on the ground.

"WHAT?! I KILLED YOU!"

She shot out another bolt of lightning and Zuko jumped up to redirect it. He sent it to the river and a cloud of steam came up and covered the immediate area. Katara tried to stand but Zuko motioned for her to stay down as he looked around for any sign of Azula.

"I'm surprised, Zuko."

He whirled around and couldn't see anything. He ran around for a while and then stopped, searching the area for Azula again. Suddenly, a hand clasped over his throat and he felt an abrupt heat flare up next to his right temple.

"You must have done something spectacular in order to have survived my lightning, considering I put all of my power into the bolt that hit you," she purred into his good ear. Zuko struggled in her grip but she brought the flame closer, touching his temple slightly and then pulling away, making him grunt in pain as it burnt him. "I even felt your pulse. Or lack of it. You were dead. I think father would appreciate this newfound ability of yours. Help me, Zuko. And I can assure that you go home with honor."

He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she spoke. She was giving him an opening. In his gut, he knew that right now would be the best time. This was his chance. He may not get an opening like this again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that this was a risky last-minute move, but it was one that needed to be made in order for everything to work out. He nodded slowly and Azula retracted her hand from his throat and backed away. Zuko looked up and saw Katara staring at him through the thinning steam with wide eyes, like she was scared on what just transpired between brother and sister.

He stared at Katara for a few moments with a pained look in his eyes. He tried to relay to her what he was going to do. Hopefully she would understand.

_That's if I get the chance to explain myself once this is all over and I come back._

He swallowed thickly and apologized to her with his eyes. The next second passed by incredibly slowly. He reeled his right arm back and then punched a fire ball out. Right towards Katara.

…

_**A/N **__what is Zuko planning?_

_Only next chapter will tell…_

_The prophecy will be properly explained by none other than Aunt Wu herself in the next arc! So don't fret if some things are confusing right now._

_P.S. I'm still debating on what I want to do with the lemons situation. I'm considering making an entire new post just with the lemons so I don't have to change the rating, but I'm also wanting to just keep them in the story and warn readers about the upcoming lemon... They won't be for a while so I have time to hold an inner debate. When life gives you lemons, make beef stew._

_Thanks, loves._


	20. Demise

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **because I'm nice, here's the second half of the Crystal Catacombs fight. Enjoy._

**Chapter 20: Demise**

Zuko stared at Katara for a few moments with a pained look in his eyes. She couldn't tell what he was about to do, but the expression he held was breaking her heart. His amber eyes downturned and his eyebrows scrunched. He was frowning sadly, like he was apologizing for something.

_What is he doing?_

The next second passed by incredibly slowly. He reeled his right arm back and then punched a fire ball out. Right towards her. Instinctively, she brought up a shield of water from the river and it turned to steam. Azula then struck towards Aang and Iroh, charging to them through the thick fog. Katara kept looking around, trying to find Zuko. Her anger was overflowing as she thought about what had just transpired. He betrayed her.

Fury seared through her body, making her head spin with her own pain. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her! After all they had been through, after they saved each other, he still crawls back to the life he claimed to have never wanted to return to ever again. Azula gives him one chance to return back to the Fire Nation, to the man who burned and disowned him, and he jumps at the opportunity. She kept looking around in the steam, trying to find the man of her thoughts. Katara was livid and wanted to make him feel as bad as she did.

Then a solid body came colliding with her, knocking her to the floor. But a hand saved her head from hitting the ground. She snapped open her eyes and she was staring at Zuko. She was about to shout but he clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Sssh…" he hissed and looked around then back to her. "I have to do this. You heard the prophecy. This is the only way."

Katara shook her head back and forth, trying to free herself from his grip. When he lifted his hand, she glared up at him and scowled, "What are you talking about?! You're betraying us for the prophecy to come true?! What are you thinking?!"

"It's the only way!" he snapped back. "I have to die by air and the only way for that to happen is for Aang to do it. And that will only happen if he's in the Avatar State. You know he won't do it willingly and while I'm on your side. You know that, Katara."

Zuko was on the verge of tears as he looked down at her, "Please… Just play along with this until he kills me."

"Zuko you know I can't do that," she cried. They both began shedding tears as they looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly, Zuko captured her lips within his own, pressing them together in a heated and desperate exchange. His urgency about his inevitable and upcoming death caused him to embrace her with more passion she thought was possible. As soon as it started, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Wait for me," he whispered and then stood up quickly and ran towards the fight. Katara was stunned as she laid against the ground. The steam was starting to clear as she sat up and attempted to move towards the fighting. But a block of earth shot out of the ground and knocked her over again. She looked around and saw a horde of Dai Li agents coming towards them, shooting rocks towards Iroh and Aang. Zuko was nowhere to be seen, which worried her.

"Agents!" Azula shouted. "Apprehend them!"

Hundreds of rock gloves came towards them and Katara had to use water whips to break them up. Aang and Iroh were fending well, defeated multiple agents at a time as Azula would occasionally join in the battle. Blue flames were scattered on the floor and burning away slowly.

After Katara took down a seventh agent, she turned around and found Azula staring over the battle, most likely looking for Zuko as well.

_Where is he?_

Azula spotted Katara and smirked and then propelled herself with fire towards the waterbender. Blue flames erupted from Azula's fingers and headed straight towards her. Katara easily dodged and deflected her blasts, sending water towards the princess's general direction. She clothed her own body with a layer of water and began sending whips towards Azula, grabbing her arm and knocking her to the ground.

"That's not going to be good enough, peasant," Azula growled. "How does it feel to know my brother betrayed you? After all you've done for him? It must hurt. Why don't you go after him?"

Katara scowled and send a barrage of ice daggers towards the Fire Princess, which were dissolved quickly as she sent out an arced flame. With a roar of anger, Katara surfed over the river and tackled the princess. Though she had never been the one to play dirty, Katara decided there was a first time for everything. She landed a punch right on Azula's jaw, causing her to whip her head to the right. She lifted the Princess by her collar and punched her again on the eye, which just made Azula laugh.

"You hit harder than my brother," she spat out some blood and then artfully rolled Katara over onto her back and punched the waterbender in her nose. The pain was blinding and the resonating crack made Katara realize that Azula had broken her nose. The warm, sticky blood ran down her face as Azula stared down triumphantly. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't think me a fool. I know what he's doing. And this time when I kill him, I'll make sure there's no way he's coming back."

Katara's heart picked up as Azula leaned back and smirked down at her. There must have been a revealing look of panic on her face because Azula just smiled and then jabbed at Katara again, causing her vision to swarm and slowly begin blacking out.

"Thanks for confirming my suspicions, waterbender."

….

Zuko knew he was being reckless and wasn't thinking everything through, but as soon as he shot that flame towards Katara, he knew that he had fooled Aang enough where if the situation arose the airbender would attack him. After kissing Katara, which felt amazing to him, he decided to go find Jee and tell him the plan. He knew his Lieutenant had gone to find Sokka and Toph, but he had no clue where that was.

Suddenly, a block of earth shot out of the wall and Jee came running out with Toph and Sokka. Zuko quickly sped over and put his finger to his lips to make sure they stayed quiet.

"Zuko!" Sokka practically shouted, looking over the firebender's shoulder to see the ongoing battle. "What's going on? We need to go help them!"

Zuko shook his head and looked at Jee remorsefully, "I'm sorry. But you guys need to trust me on this. I need you to attack me when we get back out there."

"What? Why?" Toph demanded as she took a step forward.

Zuko just sighed and whispered, "It's the only way."

"What are you talking about?" Sokka stepped forward. "Zuko we have to go!"

Zuko just shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You're tricking Aang into killing you," Jee muttered, eyes wide with realization. Toph and Sokka both gasped and looked back and forth between the firebenders.

"No! You can't do that! There has to be another way!" Toph almost began crying. "Aang won't ever forgive himself if he does that to you. We can figure this out!"

Sokka grabbed Toph's shoulder and frowned towards Zuko, "There is no other way. You heard the prophecy. Aang won't do it willingly so he has to believe that Zuko betrayed him in order for him to do it."

Zuko just nodded and then looked back up at the group, frowning sadly at all of them. "I'm so sorry."

With that he turned around and ran for a few paces then turned around and aimed a high shot of fire towards the roof of where they came in, causing the rocks to collapse and cave them in momentarily. He turned back to the fight and began dueling with Aang. Katara was out of sight, as was Azula, which made him quite uneasy.

"I can't believe you, Zuko!" Aang shouted angrily at him. "You betrayed us!"

Zuko kept silent, knowing that if he spoke his voice would betray him if he spoke back. He simply dodged all of Aang's blended attacks of earth and air. He never went on the offensive unless necessary. He knew he need to coerce Aang into the Avatar State, but he didn't want to hurt his friend. Zuko noticed out of the corner of his eye that Iroh had been joined by Jee, Sokka, and Toph and now they were battling an incoming fleet of Dai Li agents. Zuko started to get nervous as the odds began to flip on his friends. He locked eyes with Aang and tried to apologize to him.

_I'm so sorry._

Aang's eyes widened and then he went to open his mouth, but Zuko didn't hear anything. Time slowed as he turned around and felt the ground beneath his feet wobble and then become soft. He sank quickly into the rock, which had softened into something like sand. His body couldn't move and he kept falling. Then he saw Katara's limp body on the other side of the river, making him shout out towards her. She didn't move.

As his body sank even more, the battle kept raging on. Iroh went over to Katara and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style towards the entrance where his other friends had come in. The rock was up to his chest now and he saw Azula striding smugly towards him, followed by a Dai Li agent that had his arms up in a bending position.

"Azula, what are you doing?!"

"I should ask you the same question, Zuzu," she responded slowly. "Don't think I didn't see through your little plan. You were going to convince them that you betrayed them so you could come back to the Fire Nation and spy on us."

Zuko's eyes widened and he looked around frantically to his friends. Aang, Sokka and Jee were holding off several agents at once, while Toph was beating dozens at a time. Iroh had rejoined the fight, most likely leaving Katara in the tunnel so she could recuperate quickly without issue. His eyes went back to Azula's, whose were cold and menacing.

"I'm not stupid," she said coldly. "And I'm going to make sure you don't fool me again, brother."

Zuko's body sank even more into the ground, covering his arms now and all the way up to his neck. Suddenly, the pressure around him began to increase as the ground began to harden and squeeze him. His eyes darted to the Dai Li agent, whose hands were beginning to close into fists. They were going to crush him to death.

_This technically counts for earth, right?_

Realization dawned on Zuko and he just stared defiantly back up at Azula, hoping his sudden embracing of this fate wasn't evident on his face. Her eyes narrowed and she turned around to walk away, then looked over her shoulder and spoke clearly, "Goodbye, Zuko. Let this be the last time we see each other."

As she walked away, the Dai Li agent stepped forward and grinned maniacally at him and began closing his fists even more, causing the ground to squeeze Zuko's body even tighter. He began yelling out in pain as the first of his bones began to break. He felt his ribs give way, followed by his arms and his shins. His screams echoed through the chamber as spots appeared in his eyesight. He looked to his left and saw Jee and Sokka carrying a screaming Toph away. He couldn't hear her and he knew she couldn't see his face, but he sent her a reassuring smile as he felt his right femur crack in multiple places.

After a crushing pain grew in his chest, Zuko's scream was cut off by the blood beginning to pool in his mouth. A gurgling sound came out instead and he felt his breaths become ragged as the ground began to restrict his injured lungs from moving. The lack of oxygen and the blinding pain he felt was making him dizzy. His eyes began to droop. He couldn't move his chest at all now. No air could get into his lungs. This was worse than anything he imagined or concocted in his nightmares.

He looked up defiantly once more at the agent and the man just smirked and then sunk the rest of Zuko's body under the ground. The last thing he felt was the snapping of his spine.

….

Iroh just stared as Zuko's head sunk under the ground and disappeared. Everything was a blur as they retreated back to the tunnel. Sokka was already leaning over Katara, tending to her wounds and making sure she was okay. Toph was cradled in Jee's arms and bawling. Aang was just staring blankly at the darkness of the vast tunnel.

"I… c-can't feel his heartb-beat…" the small girl sobbed. Jee just hushed her and rocked her back and forth, then looked up to Iroh with distraught eyes. Iroh just felt numb, as if nothing could bring him from this stupor. They knew Zuko had to die again, but that didn't stop the pain that came as every bone in his body snapped and he was buried, presumably, alive.

Sokka stood from Katara's unconscious body and turned to Iroh, "What do we do now? Shall we just wait for the agents to leave with Azula and then dig Zuko's body out?"

Toph sobbed again and buried her head in Jee's shoulder. The man just held her closer and began humming a song to calm her down and kept rocking her back and forth.

Iroh looked to Sokka and then dropped his head, "We wait. But I don't know if Zuko will be successful in resurrecting after that… Many of his bones broke, I could hear them… Not to mention the…"

Sokka could hear the man say in between sobs "my fault" and "shouldn't have brought you all down here". He just patted Iroh on the back as reassuringly as he could, though he agreed that coming down to the catacombs when Jee could have easily gotten them out on his own was plain idiotic. Maybe Iroh didn't see the Azula coup de tat thing, but they got stuck in a huge mess because of him insisting on meeting there instead of at the house.

Sokka saw out of the corner of his eye Katara beginning to stir. He stood and went over to her and gripped her hand when she opened her eyes slowly and groaned out.

"What's going on?" she rubbed her head and then looked around the group. She gasped out, "Where's Zuko?!" She sat up and winced and clutched her head as the pain of her injuries flared. Sokka grasped her shoulder gently and looked into her eyes sympathetically. She looked around again and her eyes went to Aang, whose back was to her. "Aang?"

He didn't respond, and she just frowned and looked back at her brother, "Sokka, where's Zuko?"

Sokka looked away and took in a deep breath and exhaled, "He's…"

Katara clasped her hands over her mouth and felt tears spring out of her eyes, "Sokka, tell me."

Sokka sighed and pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "A Dai Li agent broke all of his bones and buried him."

She pulled away quickly and shouted, "We need to go get him!"

Sokka shook his head, "We have to wait. There are still Dai Li agents around and we need Azula to believe that we aren't going to come back for him."

"Why?"

"So she thinks we still think he betrayed us," Sokka replied softly. "If she thinks we still believe he turned on us, then him coming back to life and beating her will be all the more surprising."

"Did he talk to you about this?" Katara whispered, tears still flowing out quickly. Sokka just nodded and stood up, heading towards Toph and Jee. Katara noticed the older man was cradling her, much like a father would his child. It made her smile sadly. She turned back to Aang and stood slowly, heading towards the airbender and stood next to him.

"I could have done it, Katara."

"Done what?"

"Killed him…"

"That was his plan, Aang."

He turned towards her and had an angry frown on his face, "Well he could have told me that! This could have all been avoided if he had relayed his plan to us!"

Katara felt more tears fall down her face as he shouted at her. She crossed her arms and scowled at him, "He didn't tell any of us. He came up with it at the last minute and acted on it. Azula wouldn't have believed it if we weren't attacking him full-heartedly. He also knew that you wouldn't kill him willingly… So he decided that acting as if he betrayed you would make you attack him and hopefully fulfil that part of the prophecy."

"He still should have told us," Aang grumbled as he turned away and crossed his arms. "I may have been okay with doing it if it meant he would come back and then help win the war."

"No you wouldn't."

Aang's shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed out, shaking his head. He began crying silently and Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried with him.

….

About an hour later, Toph had settled down and no longer felt the presence of any Dai Li agents in the underground catacombs. Slowly, the group reentered the battlefield. There weren't any unconscious bodies strewn about anymore. Toph quickly ran to where Zuko's body had been buried and stopped above him, suddenly pausing and silently crying again.

Katara stepped behind her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "What is it, Toph?"

"It's bad… It's really bad."

Iroh stepped forward and looked down at the spot, where the ground was twisted in a slight swirl. Katara felt her heart clench and she held her breath as Iroh knelt down and brushed the soil with his hands.

"Just get him out and we'll fix him."

Toph nodded and motioned for everyone to step back. Katara looked over her shoulder and saw Sokka, Aang, and Jee all staring expectantly towards Toph. When Katara turned back to Toph, she had begun some earthbending moves and slowly, a body came out of the spiral on the ground. Iroh jumped forward and clutched Zuko's broken form underneath the shoulders and had to clamp his mouth closed to prevent himself from crying out. Katara stared with wide eyes at his figure. It was evident that all of his bones had been broken by the way they all dangled limply and formlessly as Iroh pulled him from the now soft ground.

Blood was coming out of his mouth and his neck rolled loosely to the side. Katara just covered her mouth and felt more tears stream down her cheeks. Iroh lifted Zuko and carried him to the river, where Katara would perform some of her healing abilities and hopefully bring him back. She followed Iroh and knelt down in the water next to them. Zuko's arms dangled in the slow current and his feet just rocked back and forth as well.

Suppressing a sob, Katara placed her hands on Zuko's chest and began feeling in his body for all of the injuries. The water around them began to glow as she sensed his chi paths. Almost every single bone in his body was broken, the only ones still okay were a bunch on his spine, his skull and his pelvis. His lungs were both crushed. Surprisingly, most of his internal organs were unharmed, save for some bruising. Katara knew those would be easily fixed. The bones, on the other hand, were going to be incredibly difficult. And painful for Zuko when he woke up.

_If he wakes up, _Katara thought sourly to herself. She looked up at Iroh and nodded silently then began to work. Iroh stood and joined the rest of the group as they defended Katara and the broken body of the Prince.

Katara began on his ribs, knowing that she wouldn't be able to heal his lungs if they weren't fixed first. The multiple snaps made her flinch every single time. About an hour later, they were all healed and back in place. Katara was feeling tired, especially since they had just finished a fight. She stopped for a moment and licked her lips, tasting blood. She reached up and touched her nose and flinched. She had completely forgotten that Azula had broken it. She gloved her hand and reset the bone, cringing at the small snap and the twinge of pain she felt as it went back into place. She cleaned off the blood and sighed as she looked back to Zuko. This was going to be a tough task, healing all of his bones and somehow getting him back to life.

"Katara…"

She looked up and saw Aang looking down sadly at her. She frowned and just stared at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"You're going to have to hurry. Toph says she feels some people moving around up top, like they're preparing for something."

She scowled and shook her head, "I can't rush this. Once I heal his lungs, we can carry him out. But I'll need to go where there is a lot of water. And we aren't safe in this city anymore."

Aang nodded and jogged over to Iroh, telling him the plan. Katara turned back to Zuko and placed her hands back on his chest. She saw the water glow again as she began to heal his lungs. The tissue was weak and bruised so they had collapsed, and the left lung had been punctured by one of his ribs. The hole was easy enough to heal, but the tissue was a different story. Slowly, the lungs began to regain their original shape.

Katara was all but finished when she felt a slight flutter against her hands. She froze and felt it again. It was weak, but it was there. Her heart began to race as the fluttering picked up. She moved her hands over his chest and felt where his heart would be. Bending the water, she felt that it was beating again. On its own.

"IROH!"

The general turned around and locked eyes with her. Katara's smile was all the evidence he needed to know that Zuko was going to be okay.

"Is he alive?!" Toph sprinted over and slid up to the banks of the river, kneeling down and leaning towards Katara and Zuko, then smiling widely after she touched Zuko's shoulder and felt his pulse.

"Then we need to get going," Sokka walked over and looked down at them. Katara nodded and Iroh stepped into the water to grab Zuko. He lifted the Prince bridal style and headed towards the tunnel. Toph led the way and Katara followed behind closely with Iroh and Zuko to her right. Jee and Sokka guarding the sides and Aang followed in the back, closing the tunnel as they made their way to the surface.

Toph led them underground for a while and they surfaced right in front of their house. Aang darted out, followed by Jee and Toph. They went inside and packed all of their things and quickly loaded up Appa. Once they were finished, Toph earthbended Iroh and Zuko to the saddle and they stepped in. Katara followed with a large jar full of water so she could heal Zuko on their way to somewhere safe. Once Jee and Sokka climbed in, Aang jumped onto Appa's head and they soared into the night sky.

Zuko's heartbeat was faint, but it was still there. Katara paid close attention to it just to make sure it didn't fade away. She pulled out some of the water and began working on his arms. The snapping made everyone in the saddle flinch.

After the fifth reset bone, Sokka shouted out, "Can you wait until we get a camp set up before you start doing that?!"

Katara just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The water was returned to the jar and she just stared down longingly at Zuko's still form. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cold forehead and whispered, "Please come back to me, Zuko. We need you."

….

_**A/N **__and that's the end of Arc 2: Earth. _

_FINALLY some Zutara action going on! Just a little, not too much. Did you expect me to have that little twist on Zuko's betrayal? I honestly didn't see myself doing that until I was actually writing it. Sooooo there you go._

_Arc 3: Fire will start soon hopefully. _

_Thanks again to all of my reviewers/favoriters/followers. I appreciate the love._


	21. The Fortuneteller

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did, the rating would be TV14. There wasn't enough drama or blood.

_**A/N **__I want to give a big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far and helped me make it what it is. I know I may not have the best grammar or writing skills, but writing this story for you all brings me great enjoyment. Now we are onto the last leg of the story._

_**Arc 3: Fire**_

**Chapter 21: The Fortuneteller**

They had been flying on Appa on and off for two and a half days now, stopping only to make camp and to get supplies in small villages to avoid being spotted. The Earth Kingdom had fallen to the Fire Nation and nowhere was safe. They were on their way to Chameleon Bay where it was rumored the Southern Water Tribe warriors were stationed temporarily.

Zuko was currently still unconscious and healing very slowly. His bones were healing one at a time and Katara had figured out that only twelve bones total _weren't _broken, so she needed to heal 198 of them for him to be completely healthy again. It didn't help that he hadn't even woken up yet, let alone move in any way. He had been completely still, not even making any type of noise as his bones were reset or broken back into place.

Iroh was very good at hiding his anxiety, helping Jee and Aang set up camp and keeping himself busy with helping Sokka make the plan for the invasion as they made their way to the Water Tribe camp. Aang and Toph began spending a lot of time together, going on trips to get firewood together or hunting for nuts and edible berries and getting water for Katara. Aang helped Toph cope with Zuko's injuries, considering she saw the Prince like a brother. It pained her immensely to see him so broken and silent. So Aang kept his worry quiet, knowing Toph would just hurt more if he voiced his anxiety over the situation.

Sokka kept himself strong for Katara. He saw the way the she and Zuko looked at each other, how they touched and just connected on a deeper level than anyone else in their group. Revealing his own worry about his friend would just make her even more upset than she already was. He saw how she would fret over him, holding his now fixed hands after their healing sessions, begging him to wake up as tears filled her eyes. He saw how she poured every ounce of her strength to soothe his pain and fix his broken body. He saw how she pushed herself to the brink of exhaustion in the morning and at night as she healed a couple bones every session. He hated seeing her like this, but he knew that she cared so deeply for that man that she would do everything and anything in her power to make sure he opened his eyes again.

He looked over to Jee and Iroh, who were currently whispering amongst each other, in what seemed to be a heated argument. Jee had his arms crossed and was glaring at the general, who was gesturing with his hands with vigorous emphasis. Curious, Sokka stood and made his way over to the older men.

"Hey, what's going on?"

They both turned to him, Jee's face softening slightly as he spotted the warrior, and Iroh smiled widely and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"It's nothing to be concerned with right now, Sokka," Iroh said calmly. Too calmly. "We will discuss it at supper."

Sokka raised his eyebrow and then looked over to Jee, who nodded solemnly. Sokka just sighed indignantly and turned around and headed towards Katara and the prone Zuko. They were sitting in Appa's saddle, which was unattached and laying on the far side of their camp. Katara was currently stroking Zuko's arm and humming a Water Tribe lullaby, staring blankly at his tranquil face.

"Hey, Kat."

She looked up and stared at him expressionlessly for a few moments. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of rest she was getting. Her hair and skin were dirty and matte. Her clothes were wrinkled and dingy from the fight in Ba Sing Se. She hadn't bathed since then, too busy watching over Zuko and focusing on healing him.

"Hey, Sock."

He smiled at her and then climbed into the saddle and sat on the opposite side of Zuko as her. He was kneeling on his left side, looking down at his scarred cheek and sighing sadly at the sight of his two family members. Katara was looking down at the Prince with saddened eyes, with a hint of longing. Sokka knew she just wanted Zuko to wake up, no matter how long she had to stay awake and push herself to make sure he was better.

"So how's he doing?"

Her eyes flicked up for a second and then went back down to Zuko's face. She sighed and shrugged, "His arms, shoulders, hands and ribs are healed, along with any of the bones of his spine. All that I have to do is his legs and feet and he should be back to normal, for the most part…"

"No damage in his organs?"

Katara's head lifted slowly and she tilted her head to the side, as if she was gesturing that she didn't know, "His lungs are fixed after being crushed. And some minor internal bruising and slight bleeding. I think there was some damage to his spinal cord so I went ahead and patched up any issues there. And there may have been some brain damage from the lack of oxygen when he was buried, but that's something I won't be able to tell until he wakes up and actually uses his brain..."

Sokka just looked down at Zuko's face again and frowned in thought. He had just technically died for a second time by earth. The first time from fire. He had to die by water and air now, according to the prophecy. But why he wasn't waking up and was now still on the verge of death still was confusing to the young warrior. They needed more information on this prophecy. Jee only knew so much. Then, a stroke of genius came to Sokka.

"We should go to the fortuneteller that predicted the prophecy," he said quietly, almost as if he was just saying it to himself.

"What?"

He looked up and Katara was staring at him with a confused expression.

Sokka grinned as this idea solidified in his head, "We should go to the fortuneteller in the Earth Kingdom that predicted the prophecy. She can help answer some questions that we have and maybe help us figure out what to do next!"

"Sokka," Katara shook her head as she sighed and pressed the heel of her hand into her eye, "The fortuneteller is dead. She died a long time ago."

"No, the second one!" A grin grew on Sokka's face as he thought this through. He locked eyes with his sister and spoke with more conviction, "Jee said there was a second fortuneteller. Maybe he knows where she is and we can track her down!"

"Sokka, do you really think that's a good idea? For all we know, we could be sent on a wild goose chase and never find her in time."

Sokka stood and grinned down at her, "No I have a good feeling about this. We'll find her."

….

At supper that night Iroh, Jee, Toph, Aang, and Sokka all sat around the fire as Katara slept next to Zuko in the saddle. They all ate their soup and fish quietly as the fire crackled into the stillness of the night. The orange and yellow flames flickered across the campsite, casting odd shadows on everyone's faces. Sokka was practically fidgeting in his seat as he waited for the rest of the group to finish eating so he could voice his idea for their next plan of action after they visited the Water Tribe camp.

"Sokka, seriously stop twitching or I'll pummel you to the ground," Toph grunted after she swallowed a large helping of her soup.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Then he sat up straight and surveyed the group and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once they were all looking at him, he spoke up, "I think I know where we should go next."

"And where is that, Master Sokka?" Jee asked after swallowing a bite of fish.

"I think we should pay a visit to the fortuneteller that repredicted the prophecy," Sokka stated firmly. "She probably can help us out on what we need to do next and what to expect."

"Sokka, I don't think fortunetelling works that way," Aang chimed in.

Iroh stroked his beard and smiled at the Water Tribe warrior, "I think that is a grand idea. Though I think you all should do that now instead of going to Chameleon Bay."

"What- Why?" Toph and Aang both said at the same time. Sokka just stared at Iroh like he was crazy.

"What do you mean 'you all'? Aren't you coming, too?" Sokka asked as he leaned forward and stared at Iroh with a confused glare. Jee appeared to be frustrated with Iroh's comment, but didn't speak on it.

"I believe that our time together shall be ending soon," Iroh stated matter-of-factly. "Jee and I discussed it and I think that it is time that he and I split from you all and stay here in the Earth Kingdom to recruit more troops for the invasion."

"Wait, so you want us to go to the Fire Nation _alone _and stay there for a little over two months? Are you crazy?" Toph said with a large scowl on her face, one that would rival Zuko's when he was in his worst of moods.

Iroh just shook his head and sighed, "You will not be alone. You will have each other. And the more people in your party, the more conspicuous you all appear. Five teenagers will attract less attention than five teenagers and two grown men. In fact, that would make us stick out like a sore thumb."

"I think Aang's arrows will do that enough for us, Uncle," Toph stated as she crossed her arms and exhaled exaggeratedly.

"That's the other thing," Jee spoke up. "You all will need disguises if you choose to go into public. Toph and Katara should be fine if they just get some Fire Nation clothes. Zuko might need to get an eye patch of sorts or wear some make-up, which I know he won't like. Sokka and Aang, you both need to grow out your hair."

"WHAT?" Aang stood up and glared down at the Lieutenant. "I will _not _grow out my hair! I can't do that! I will wear my arrows proudly."

"Twinkle Toes, he has a point," Toph said as pulled on Aang's sleeve to get him to sit down. "You're too recognizable with your arrows. Someone will spot you and we'll be arrested. If we want to infiltrate the Fire Nation, we have to blend in as much as possible."

Aang grunted in response as he crossed his arms and pouted. Iroh just shook his head and Sokka sat and thought about this plan.

"So what are you guys going to do if we leave?" he asked the two older men.

"We'll travel to Chameleon Bay on foot to relay what's going on to the men of your tribe," Jee replied. "Then we'll get some modes of transportation and travel across the Earth Kingdom, informing willing men and women of the invasion and begin gathering troops to travel to the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse."

"Will you have enough time?" Sokka questioned as he rested his chin in his hand.

Jee shrugged with one shoulder and leaned one arm onto his knee, "Maybe. We will have to be quick. Iroh and I will leave tonight and make our way to the bay. It should be about a day's hike. If you want to make it to the fortuneteller and then get to the Fire Nation to do reconnaissance, I suggest you all leave in the morning after a good night's rest."

Sokka nodded and then turned to Toph and Aang, who were currently in a private conversation. He picked up bits and pieces, which mainly sounded like 'for the greater good' and 'to win the war'. Sokka guessed that Aang was being stubborn about covering his arrow, but Sokka wasn't complaining about growing out his wolf's tail. Aang just needed to suck it up so they could successfully pull off this invasion. He could just shave it off again before they actually went to Caldera City to fight.

Iroh and Jee both stood after a few moments and began to clean up their packs. After about twenty minutes, they both were ready to go. Iroh began writing out a scroll, most likely for Zuko to read when he woke up. Sokka watched as he walked over to the saddle and gently woke up Katara, informing her of the situation. She sat up and hugged the old man, then reluctantly stepped away from Zuko to give him and Iroh some privacy. She climbed out of the saddle and walked over to Jee, who was standing behind Sokka.

She hugged the Lieutenant and Sokka overheard their conversation.

"Take good care of them, okay?" Jee whispered.

"I will do my best," Katara replied.

"You know I see them like my kids, I would hate for either of them, or any of you guys for that matter, to be hurt."

"You can bet on my life that I won't let anything happen to any of them, you have my word."

"Good. Oh, and Katara?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best thing that has happened to him. Don't let him go."

"Sir?"

Sokka nearly laughed at her reaction. He knew who Jee was speaking of. How dense Katara was when she was tired was ridiculous.

"Zuko," Jee said softly. "Before you, he was an angry and hurt young man. But you have given him a new outlook and a more positive perspective on life. Without you, I fear he would have been lost forever. Take good care of him."

Katara must have blushed and looked away because she chuckled nervously like she always did when it came to awkward conversations.

"I see how he looks at you," Jee added. "You are his world. Make sure you don't forget it."

Katara chuckled again and said quietly, "I won't, Jee."

"And keep Toph in line, too. I feel without me around, she'll act like a hooligan once more."

"It's my job to be the parent to her now that you're gone."

Jee sighed, "She reminds me so much of my daughter. Keep her safe."

"I will."

A rustling of fabrics signaled that they hugged again and the fading footsteps told Sokka that Katara was making her way back to the saddle. Jee stepped into Sokka's line of sight and went over to Toph, who stood when he reached her and leapt into his arms, squeezing him tightly in a bear hug. Jee rubbed her back and placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering something to her and smiling gently when she let go. Toph had begun to cry as Jee knelt down and kissed her forehead, then said something to her that made her giggle.

Then he stood and shook Aang's hand, saying something to the Avatar and then nodding. He turned and made his way to Sokka and knelt down in front of the warrior.

"I trust you will take care of this motley crew?"

Sokka nodded and smiled halfheartedly. He had grown to like Jee. The man reminded him of his father in a lot of ways, and also had taught him a lot about battle tactics and naval skills. Jee pulled something out of his boot and handed it to Sokka. It was an all-black dagger, sheathed in a leather case.

"My father gave that to me when I was your age," Jee said as he pointed to the blade. "It's supposed to signify leadership. I trust you to lead this group and keep them out of harm. Can you do that?"

Sokka looked up from the blade and nodded, "Yes, sir."

Jee smiled and clapped the young man on the back and then stood. After Jee had walked away, Iroh came over once he was finished with his goodbyes. He sat next to Sokka on his log and stared into the fire.

"Do you remember the date of the eclipse?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can I trust you to keep these kids in line until Zuko is better?"

"Yes, sir."

Iroh nodded and pulled something out of his sleeve. He handed Sokka another dagger, but this one much different than Jee's. When Sokka pulled it out of the sheath, he noticed the blade was an iridescent white, much like a pearl. And there was an inscription on the blade that read '_Never give up without a fight.'_

"This is Zuko's," Iroh stated. "Make sure he gets it when he wakes."

Sokka snickered, "Why is everyone giving me knives here?"

"Because we trust you to guard them with your life. Can you do that?"

Sokka turned to the general and nodded with a wide smile, "I won't let you down."

"Good," Iroh replied as he stood and patted Sokka on his shoulder. He pulled something else out of his sleeve and handed Sokka the rolled paper, "This map has the location of the fortuneteller. It should be a five day flight from here, make haste so you can get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

Sokka nodded once more and tucked the map into his bag behind him, along with the two knives. He stood with Iroh and then spoke softly to the man, "When you see my father, Chief Hakoda, tell him that Katara and I miss him and we can't wait to see him again."

"Of course, child," Iroh responded as he nodded. Soon, he and Jee had gathered their packs and had headed out of the camp. As much as Sokka wanted to join the two men so he could go see his father and the men of his tribe, he had to stick with Katara, Aang, Toph, and Zuko and take care of business in the Fire Nation before the eclipse. Once Iroh and Jee disappear amongst the trees, Sokka stood and followed Aang's and Toph's leads and headed to his sleeping bag. If they were going to be traveling tomorrow, they would need as much rest as they could get.

….

After being in the air for two days, Katara was beginning to feel restless. They all had agreed to land tonight and considering that Appa was carrying two less people, they were making great time on their way to Makapu village. According to Sokka and the map, if they stop tonight for camp and leave tomorrow morning as soon as they wake, they should make it to the village by tomorrow night.

"I'm hoping she's there," Sokka said enthusiastically. "She really can help us with this prophecy and what we can do with it."

"And maybe she can tell us when Zuko is going to wake up," Toph grumbled under her breath. "I'm sick of him being unconscious."

Katara looked at Toph sadly and then back down at Zuko, whose head was in her lap as she stroked his growing hair out of his face. In the past day, his face had contorted into an expression of pain, and Katara guessed it was because he was beginning to feel again. She was incredibly thankful, although she knew that sooner or later he was going to be feeling the entirety of his injuries.

"Me too, Toph," Katara whispered as she looked down at Zuko's face and sighed. "Me too."

Toph cheered up slightly and nudged Katara's shoulder. "His heart rate is getting stronger, and more even."

Katara smiled faintly and replied, "That's good."

Toph frowned, "You don't seem happy about that. What's going on?"

Katara lowered her head and shook it slightly before taking a deep breath, "When he becomes conscious, he's going to be in so much pain. His bones are healing, but there's only so much I can do. Bones are so hard to heal."

Toph just nodded and then looked back to the unconscious Prince laying across the saddle. She shrugged and then spoke clearly, "But at least he'll be alive."

….

It was midday when Mount Makapu came into view. Sokka had shouted out from Appa's head as he spotted the landmark that towered over the village of the fortuneteller. They all climbed to the front of the saddle to see the mountain in the distance, awed by its sheer size and how it stuck out in the middle of an otherwise relatively flat terrain. The sun was starting to set in the sky when Sokka lowered Appa in front of the main gate of the village. Katara was surprised when she saw a man with white hair dressed in all black waiting for them patiently at the gate. Sokka and Aang slid down from the saddle and approached the man, who bowed to them.

"Aunt Wu has been expecting you, young Avatar," he said in a calm and even voice.

"Aunt who?"

"Aunt Wu," the man with slight humor, as if he had gotten that response before. "She is the fortuneteller of this village."

Sokka and Aang exchanged hopeful looks and then both turned back to the man. Sokka stepped forward and spoke to the man, "Is there any way she can come to us? Our friend is hurt and we don't want to leave him. She probably knows what it is about."

The man's eyes went wide and then he looked up to the saddle and then back to the two young men in front of him. He bowed again, "I will inform her immediately."

With that, he shuffled back to the village and out of sight. Sokka turned back to the saddle, where Katara and Toph were both leaning over the edge of the saddle and looking down at their companions. Sokka just shrugged at them while wearing a wide grin.

Aang was impatiently rocking back and forth on his feet and whistling lowly when he heard the approaching footsteps. He turned back to the village and saw in the fading sunlight a woman walking towards them with the man that had greeted them.

When she got close, she looked at Sokka and then Aang. Her eyes darted up to the girls in the saddle and then squinted at them, her wrinkled eyes scrutinizing and observant. Her eyes went back to Aang and she bowed at the waist to him.

"Welcome, young Avatar," she said with an aged voice. "We have been expecting you for quite some time."

"Really?" Aang looked surprised.

"Yes," she smiled as she spoke to him. "I had predicted you would have come sooner, but something changed your path and you never came at the time I had foreseen."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aang replied sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

"It's not your fault," she said in a calm voice as she tucked her hands into her sleeves. "It's actually the young man in the saddle who I should blame."

"Zuko?" Sokka butted in and rose his eyebrow at the woman. He recognized the strange crescent and dot ornament on her head to be the symbol of the wise from the Water Tribes, but upside down. Her graying hair was pulled into an elaborate bun and she was dressed in long and flowing yellow and brown robes.

She nodded once and her wrinkled smile grew, "So Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is the Phoenix? I can't say I'm surprised."

"The Phoenix?" Toph piped up from the saddle.

Aunt Wu nodded and then gestured for them to follow her into the village. She looked down and spoke to Aang, "We have a stable where your bison can rest. We will get someone to move the Phoenix's body to a more comfortable bed in my home."

"Why does she keep calling him 'The Phoenix'?" Toph whispered to Katara. The waterbender just shrugged in response and looked down at Zuko, whose face had relaxed slightly since they had landed. She smiled softly and ran the back of her fingers down his good cheek, resting on his jaw as she stared at him thoughtfully. They were going to find out about this whole prophecy and hopefully when he was going to be opening his eyes soon.

Appa was led to a small stable, where a few sturdy looking men climbed up into the saddle and lifted Zuko out, after Katara barked at them to be careful because of his mending bones. They placed him on a gurney and carried him inside Wu's home, where all of their bags were being carried as well. At the request of Katara, she was placed in the same room as Zuko, for supervision purposes. She blushed at the thought that they didn't even question it, let alone make any comment that it was inappropriate. Her thoughts went back to when they had shared the sleeping bag on the way to Ba Sing Se and how warm and comfortable it had been. If Zuko wasn't injured, she would have been tempted to crawl under his blanket and cuddle with him like she had those weeks ago.

After settling in, Katara pulled some water out of the wash basin in her room and brought it to Zuko's left femur. She had skipped his thighs and went to his shins and feet the past couple of days because these were incredibly difficult bones to heal, due to their density and the fact that both of them had been crushed into multiple pieces.

Katara, herself, flinched when the bone first snapped back into place, but she wasn't expecting to see Zuko flinch in pain as well. She paused and stared at him, hoping for him to wake or move or something. But he went back to being stock still.

She sighed and returned to his healing, only to be interrupted by a knocking on her door.

"Come in."

She looked up and saw Aunt Wu enter, closing the door behind her. She knelt down next to Zuko and smiled graciously down at him, for reasons Katara didn't know. The woman placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. For a few moments, the only sound in the room was their breathing: Zuko's shallow, Katara's anxious, and Aunt Wu's calm.

The fortuneteller pulled her hand away and smiled again, then opened her eyes and stared straight at Katara. Then she spoke softly to the waterbender, "He should be waking up soon. Don't worry, child. He will be fine. Weak, but fine."

Katara nodded as the woman stood but choked out before the woman could leave, "Aunt Wu?"

She turned around and looked at the waterbender as if she was waiting for the question. Katara swallowed and took a deep breath, then spoke, "What can you tell us about the prophecy?"

Wu just smiled and shook her head gently, "I cannot say at this moment. When the Phoenix wakes, it will be easier to see into his future, and the future of the world."

"Why do you call him 'The Phoenix'?"

Wu smiled cryptically and opened the door, "Why do you think, Katara?"

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Katara just stared disbelievingly at the door and looked back down at the comatose Prince, then back at the door. She never told that woman her name.

….

Pain. That's all he could feel. Every inch of his body was in agony, as if he was compressed into a tight space and then stretched out and then twisted, then the process repeated hundreds of times. He couldn't move any part of his body. His lungs felt like they had collapsed under a weight that was probably close to being comparable to Appa. Any and every breath he took sent shocks of pain to the very tips of his fingers and toes, making him want to cringe and yell out in his agony. But he just couldn't.

His head was throbbing and spinning. No matter how much he tried, it just felt as if he was stuck in the middle of a tornado, spinning around and around as his body was pressed against the closest solid object. Anything that touched him sent an excruciating jolt of pain through him. He felt as if he couldn't take another moment of this tormenting punishment.

Every once in a while, a cold touch would flow over him, slightly calming him but also bringing him more pain. He felt as his bones were being snapped back into place, he felt as the marrow reattached itself. He could feel the nerves in his limbs coming back to life, more vivid and sharp as ever. Which only resulted in him being in more pain. But he never had the strength to protest against such healing. He wanted to just wallow in the slight pain he felt before, not wanting the throbs of healing bones to pulse up and down his body.

As he passed in and out of consciousness, he felt like he never really knew what exactly was going on. At first, everything was just black. No noise, not light. Just black. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on. He tried piecing together what happened before the darkness, but his mind was too fragile and too tired to try and understand what was going on. After a while, the darkness and silence faded to a slight tinting of light and muffled noises. It was then that he was starting to remember some things.

His mind thought of a dull green light. The red and orange glow of a fire. The blue eyes of a beautiful girl.

He felt his heart flutter and a warm heat spread through his chest. It wasn't unpleasant, in fact it was a fantastic change of pace from the misery he had been encountering since he became lucid. His thoughts of the blue eyes surrounded by tanned skin and chestnut brown hair made him want to fight to have the strength to see it again. Her smile, her laugh. He wanted to experience it all one more time. He gripped onto the thought of her as the pains returned. The blue eyes brought him back from the brink of giving up as the pain enveloped him. He didn't let go when it go tough, he just held on tighter.

After what felt like an eternity, he began to hear things more clearly. At first he thought an angel was speaking to him, but as he paid attention and focused on listening he recognized the voice to be singing to him. A low melody, barely a whisper out of the woman's lips. She sounded sad, and all he wanted to do was cheer her up. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and take the darkness away. But in his state, he couldn't do that at all. Not even for himself.

He slipped back into unconsciousness several times after that night, passing the time slowly and only waking slightly when a snap of pain shot through him. He thought for a moment he had moved when his leg was touched and moved, but he could have been dreaming. He heard voices again, but couldn't discern what they had been saying. Everything just came to him as jumbled words. He could only tell the difference between who had been speaking.

When he felt the pressure on his face, he wanted to scream. For some reason, this person's touch sent a spark through his body, igniting his once dormant inner flame and sending a blaze into his blood. He felt as if he should gasp out at the sensation, but like always his body was too weak.

As soon as it came, the pressure left and so did the flame. He collapsed back into the darkness once more. He didn't know how long he waited in the black, but he felt a dead weight descend onto his body. His limbs felt heavy and weak, also throbbing with a dull pain that could only be described as annoying and frustrating. His chest felt restricted, as well as stiff. He couldn't move his neck, but he felt all of the original sensations come back. His fingers and toes tingled and all he wanted to do was wiggle them, but he couldn't find the strength.

There was a faint whisper, and Zuko could finally hear exactly what she had been saying.

"…said that once you wake up, we can figure out the rest of this prophecy thing and then head to the Fire Nation once you're well enough to travel long distances. She told me the other day that you would be waking soon, so I haven't really left your side. She told me my fortune, too. She says I'm going to marry a powerful bender and die peacefully in my sleep. It's weird hearing these things, because they might actually come true. I like uncertainty, but it's also nice to have some kind of sense on what is going to happen with my life. I asked her what was going to happen with the war and she said she could not tell. She said, and I quote: 'Only when I look into the golden eyes of the Phoenix will I be able to tell you the rest of the prophecy.' And some other jazz about the end of it will be documented now that you are here. Apparently it was predicted that you would come to her in search of answers. It's weird how-"

"Katara…"

He felt the word slip out of his mouth in a small whisper, barely an inflection on a breath. She had paused in her little speech and he felt a pressure on his hand, squeezing the stiff limb.

"Zuko?"

His heart began to warm and his stomach began to flutter again. She was here. He used all the strength he had and forced his right eye to open. When he did, it adjusted and spotted her. The blue eyes that brought him through his pain were glistening with tears and a beautiful smile graced her heart-shaped face. He felt a smile twinge at the corners of his lips before the darkness slowly began to cover him again.

Before he felt his consciousness slip, he whispered, "Hey, blue eyes."

The last thing he saw was her smile widen as she half laughed and half sobbed and brought his hand to her face to kiss his palm. With a small smile, everything went black. But the warmth in his heart and the butterflies in his stomach stayed.

….

_**A/N **__oh gosh so much fluff. I'm going to die._

_We will hear the rest of the prophecy next chapter. Yay? _

_I don't think I can elaborate on how much I enjoy writing Jee. He was such an understated character in my opinion and had so much potential. I understand he was in, like, five episodes but I feel like he's my favorite minor character in the entire series. I envision him as a family man with a daughter almost exactly like Toph, so that's why I had him acting like a father figure to her. I hope you enjoyed that._

_As for how Zuko died last chapter, the official cause of death was crushing of his spine by the earth. He was in the process of suffocating while the rock was crushing him, but the break to his spine was what did him in. I'm sorry I didn't elaborate on that enough, but it's hard for Zuko to be like 'oh I just died by my back breaking. Ow.' My apologies._

_I love you all for the good reviews and the intuitive smartness that you all have. I love when you guys figure out things without me explaining it! Makes my job easier. I'm not the one to reply to reviews or do shout outs, but I really do appreciate the feedback. _


	22. Set in Motion

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **So I have less than a month to write this story. Hopefully I can get it all done in time! I'm trying my best to hash out as much material onto "paper" as I can! _

**Chapter 22: Set in Motion**

"Sokka just left," Katara whispered to the unconscious teen lying next to her knees. "He told me that Aunt Wu said that once you wake up, we can figure out the rest of this prophecy thing and then head to the Fire Nation once you're well enough to travel long distances. She told me the other day that you would be waking soon, so I haven't really left your side. She told me my fortune, too. She says I'm going to marry a powerful bender and die peacefully in my sleep. It's weird hearing these things, because they might actually come true. I like uncertainty, but it's also nice to have some kind of sense on what is going to happen with my life. I asked her what was going to happen with the war and she said she could not tell. She said, and I quote: 'Only when I look into the golden eyes of the Phoenix will I be able to tell you the rest of the prophecy.' And some other jazz about the end of it will be documented now that you are here. Apparently it was predicted that you would come to her in search of answers. It's weird how-"

"Katara…"

She felt her heart stop as the breathy whisper left his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat and her grip on his hand tightened as the tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. He had finally woken up. He was going to be okay. She pulled his hand closer to her body as she whispered back, "Zuko?"

Her heart began to beat like crazy in her chest as he struggled to open his right eye. The golden iris focused on her and a slight smile broke out on his face. His eyelid began to close again but before his consciousness slipped, he whispered, "Hey, blue eyes."

Her smile widened as she half laughed and half sobbed and brought his hand up to her mouth to kiss his palm. As he fell back asleep, all of the emotions from the past two weeks finally caught up to her. She began crying uncontrollably as she squeezed his hand even tighter. If it hurt him, he didn't show any signs of pain. In just that short minute, he had exerted himself too much and he now was asleep instead of just plain unconscious.

There was a knock on the door and Sokka stormed in. "Katara, I heard you crying. Is everything okay?"

She looked up and nodded weakly to her older brother. He came in and closed the door behind him and walked around the mattress to kneel next to Katara. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she quickly buried her face in the crevice of his neck and shoulder.

"He woke up," she whispered.

"That's great," Sokka replied calmly, like he was speaking to a child. "Then why are you crying?"

Katara shook her head and then shrugged, "Just everything is finally catching up with me. He said nothing more than four words and passed out again."

"What did he say?"

"He said my name and then 'hey, blue eyes'," Katara replied with a soft smile and a single chuckle. Her grip tightened on Zuko's hand and then she let it go to wipe the tears off of her face. "He wore himself out too quickly."

"Well what do you expect?" Sokka said with mirth. "The man has been unconscious for almost two weeks. He's really weak right now. Give him time and he'll be strong enough to give you the hug you so rightly deserve."

Katara just nodded in response. Sokka gave her a quick squeeze before standing up and pecking her on the crown of her head. He headed to the door and turned back to her before leaving and murmured, "Get some sleep, Kat. He'll be fine."

He closed the door behind him and left. Katara felt her own exhaustion and decided he was right. Sleep would be the best thing for her right now. If Zuko woke up, he would let her know and she would be right here to help him.

Now, she was going to catch up on some much needed sleep.

….

Zuko woke up groggily with an odd pressure between his right shoulder and his chest. It was painful, but also comforting in a way. If he had the strength, he would have wrapped his arm around whatever was on him. Not just to figure out what it was, but to bring it closer to him for some more of its strange comfort.

Today, he had enough strength to open both of his eyes, much to his surprise. He knew the ordeal under Ba Sing Se must have taken a lot out of him, considering that he felt the majority of his bones break and his own blood fill his mouth. He grimaced inwardly at the thought of how he had looked after they got him out of the hole that Dai Li agent buried him in. He probably looked like hell. And most likely _still _looks like hell.

The pressure on his shoulder shifted and he groaned in the back of his throat at the sharp pain that radiated from the spot. Katara's head shot into his eyesight and she gasped.

"OH! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

He just looked at her and tried to reply but all that came out was a hoarse croak. She bent an orb of water from a pot near his head and hovered it over his mouth. She used her other hand to open his mouth, which he normally wouldn't allow, but he was too weak to object. After the soothing liquid trickled down his throat and into his stomach, Zuko let out a content sigh and managed a weak smile to the waterbender.

"How are you feeling?"

He coughed slightly, causing his entire body to cringe in pain. She must have noticed his flinch because she pushed the hair out of his face in a comforting gesture, hushing him in quiet tones. When he opened his eyes again, she was looking at him with concern.

"I hurt," he replied in a small voice. He sounded pathetic, but he realized as he looked at her face that she didn't mind. Katara actually _wanted _to help him.

"I figured as much," she whispered. "All of your broken bones have been reset and are almost completely healed. But that will take time. Especially since almost all of them were broken."

"How," he interrupted himself with a weak cough, "bad?"

Katara sighed and her hand paused on his forehead as she looked away in thought. Her eyes closed and she replied, "Only twelve bones weren't broken. Your lungs were crushed and there was a little bit of damage to your spinal cord. Other than that, there was only some internal bruising and bleeding and I'm suspecting a tad bit of brain damage from lack of oxygen."

Zuko would have nodded in acknowledgement, but his body was too weak for even that. He closed his eyes and thought deeply as Katara began running some healing water over his limbs. The sensation felt foreign, but it was intriguing in a way. It was just like when she would heal his mind during his bout of amnesia. It was calming and relaxing.

As Katara massaged away any residual soreness, Zuko felt his waned strength slowly begin to return to his muscles. He knew he wouldn't be strong enough to walk or even stand for a while, but he assumed that they probably wouldn't be going to the Fire Nation until the invasion.

"I bet you're wondering where we are," Katara broke him out of his thoughts. His eyes opened and focused on her and he tried to relay that he was indeed curious and he would like for her to enlighten him on the situation. She nodded as if she understood his look and continued, "We're in Makapu village. It's in the Northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. Right now, we're in the fortuneteller's house. Her name is Aunt Wu. She's the one that predicted the last bit of the prophecy."

Zuko's good eye widened a bit and she continued on, "After you're well enough to travel, we're going to fly to the Fire Nation and do some reconnaissance for the small invasion we're planning. Since we couldn't get the Earth Kingdom's armies due to Azula's coup, we're massing a smaller force of ragtag individuals from around the world."

He coughed again and whispered out one word, "Uncle?"

Katara's eyes darted away from his face in a guilty manner and Zuko felt his heart practically stop. Did Iroh get hurt? What happened in Ba Sing Se after Zuko was buried? Is Jee okay, too? Where is everyone?"

"Iroh and Jee went ahead to Chameleon Bay, where the Southern Water Tribe men were camped. They're the ones who are going to travel the countryside looking for allies while we go to the Fire Nation and scope out everything." She caught the curious and hurt look in his eyes and sighed. She turned and procured a scroll from her bag and held it in his line of vision, "This is for you from Iroh. I'm not allowed to read it until you do, but when you're well enough you can."

Zuko's heart sank and he closed his eyes again. Iroh left him, and he said goodbye with just a note. It wasn't fair. The old man couldn't wait for another few days so he could give Zuko a proper goodbye. That man was the only family that cared about him and now he was gone.

_No, _he thought to himself. _You have family. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara are your family now, too. They love you and care about you just as much as Iroh does. You'll be fine._

Zuko managed a small smile as he opened his eyes again. Katara looked concerned for a moment but it was quickly replaced with happiness.

"Thank you," he rasped out. "For everything."

Her smile grew, "You're welcome." She brushed his hair back one more time and kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush. She pulled back and a small dusting of pink graced her cheeks as well. Zuko thought to himself that she looked absolutely gorgeous at that second. It didn't matter that her hair was dirty or that she looked exhausted. When she smiled and blushed at him, there was no woman on this earth that was more beautiful.

She stood up and grabbed the empty pot beside Zuko's head. "Get some rest. We need you to be ready to see Aunt Wu soon so we can go."

Zuko would have nodded in agreement but his exhaustion quickly swept over him. His eyes fluttered closed and he heard Katara quietly leave the room and shut the door behind her. For the first time in a long time, he dreamt. And they were full of blue eyes and soft lips.

….

"I assure you the upmost care will go into this," Toph said with the most convincing tone one could hear from her. Sokka stared at her skeptically before reluctantly handing over his boomerang. She snatched it out of his hand and pinched the narrow end between her forefinger and thumb. There was a slight grinding noise, which made Sokka cringe and look as if he was about to cry, which just made Toph laugh.

"Please don't hurt my boomerang!" Sokka squeaked.

"I said I wouldn't, I'm just testing something."

"Why don't you do it on something useless, not my trusty boomerang?!" Sokka protested as he reached across the table in attempt to pull the weapon out of the sightless girl's grip.

She just grins and pinched it again, twisting the metal the other direction, "You should have thought of that before you handed it over. Don't worry, I'll put it back to normal when I'm done."

Sokka visibly paled just as Katara came walking down the stairs with a jar in her arms. "Katara!" he whined to her. "Toph is breaking boomy!"

"Boomy?" Katara chuckled with humor.

"My boomerang!"

"Hey, you agreed to let me see it," Toph retorted as she moved her fingers up the sharp side of the boomerang and pinched it again.

"But I didn't know you were going to destroy it!"

"Toph, give Sokka back his toy-"

"It's not a toy!"

"- And Sokka, quit being a baby," Katara said firmly. She walked away from the two and headed outside to fill the jar with some more water. On her way out she ran into Aang, who was being fawned over by Aunt Wu's young assistant named Meng.

"Oh hey Katara!" Aang ran up to her, and away from Meng. His eyes looked panicked as he reached her. He hissed under his breath, "Help me get away from her! She won't leave me alone!"

Katara just chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see Meng slowly walking in their direction. She lowered her head and whispered, "Go inside and hang with Toph. I know she'd like that."

Aang blushed and stammered, "Y-you think so?"

"I know so," Katara smiled. "Now go fawn over _your _girl so she doesn't get jealous seeing another girl trying to get with you."

Aang nodded vigorously before darting inside. The sun was setting as Katara walked to the pump on the outskirts of the town. Once she reached it, the sun had fallen past the trees and casted a red glow on everything. As she pumped the water, the sound of faint footsteps approached her. She lifted her head and saw Aunt Wu walking towards her with a knowing smile on her face.

"So the Phoenix has awoken?" she said in her aged voice.

Katara nodded. "Twice now. But both times it was just for a few minutes. He's still weak."

"As to be expected," Wu replied. "I will see him tomorrow when he is conscious. I know you all are anxious to get moving in your travels. You have much to accomplish before the arrival of Sozin's Comet."

Katara gave her a skeptical look and tilted her head to the side, but Aunt Wu just smiled again and turned to head back to the village. Katara was curious as to why the woman mentioned the comet and not the eclipse. Was there something she knew about the invasion?

She decided not to dwell on it at the moment and head back to the village. As she stepped into Aunt Wu's large home, she was greeted with the sight of Sokka and Toph arm wrestling with Aang refereeing. They spared no glance to her as she passed and headed to the stairs.

"Hey Katara!"

She turned and saw Sokka looking at her while still trying to concentrate on his battle with Toph.

"You never said how Zuko was doing."

"You never asked."

"Well," Sokka said exasperatedly, "how is he?"

Katara smiled warmly before taking going up another step, "He woke up again."

"WHAT?!" Toph slammed Sokka's hand down and ran towards the stairs. She pushed past Katara and took two steps at a time and rounded the corner and out of Katara's sight.

Sokka stood and rubbed his now injured wrist and glared in the general direction of the earthbender before turning to Katara and glaring at her, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Katara shrugged, "He fell right back asleep both times."

"Both?" Aang stood up and stood next to Sokka and crossed his arms. "You should have told us! The sooner Aunt Wu sees him, the sooner we can get out of here and head to the Fire Nation."

Katara held up her hand to silence them and sighed with exhaustion, "He's too weak to travel right now. She told me she's going to see him tomorrow when he's awake. Then we can go."

"DAMMIT SUGAR QUEEN HE'S ASLEEP AGAIN!"

….

Zuko woke up with a parched throat again. He tried swallowing, but there wasn't any saliva in his mouth. The next thing he noticed was there was a light pressure on his stomach and chest and a weird clicking noise every couple of seconds. It was accompanied with light chattering and the smell of jasmine.

He opened his eyes and saw Sokka and Aang kneeling on either side of him and looking down at his chest and stomach. He then noticed there was a game board laying on his torso. He tried to distinguish which game they were playing, but Sokka's shrill voice interrupted any attempt he had.

"ZUKO!"

Then he saw Toph's head pop into view right over him, looking at him at an upside-down angle, as if she was sitting behind his head.

"Sparky! You're awake!"

Zuko croaked out, "Obviously."

Aang stood and took the game board off of Zuko's torso and set it down. If he could have turned his head, he would have been able to tell what they were playing, but luck wasn't on his side.

He coughed and his eyes looked around the room. After a few sweeps and no sight of her, Zuko rasped out, "Katara?"

Sokka patted him on the shoulder, which caused him to flinch in pain. It went unnoticed by the warrior as he replied, "She's taking a bath. Watching over you can take a toll on a person, so she's freshening up. We're on babysitting duty until she gets back."

Zuko managed enough strength to glower at the tribesmen, but that also went unnoticed as the warrior stood and joined Aang at the table near the door. Toph had stood up and sat to Zuko's right and gripped his shoulder lightly, "So how do you feel?"

"Sore."

"Yeah, Katara said you would feel like that," she replied. Then, she crossed her arms and smirked at the Prince, "So you guys kissed?"

Zuko coughed as Sokka and Aang both sputtered and spat out the tea they had been drinking. They exchanged confused and shocked glances at each other before turning their stares to Zuko, who was just glaring at the smirking Toph.

"You… WHAT?!"

"When did-"

"MY SISTER?!"

"How did Toph-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"

"What is going on?!"

All functioning heads turned to Katara, who stood in the doorway, hair wet and dressed in clean green and white robes. She was glaring at Toph, who was still smirking mischievously. She closed the door behind her, more like slammed, and then crossed her arms.

"How did you find out, Toph?"

Toph sniggered, "You just told me."

Zuko felt himself blush and he had the worst temptation to pinch the bridge of his nose, as he always did when he was stressed or annoyed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sokka's mouth gaping open, Aang looking amused, Toph still smirking, and Katara blushing furiously and glaring at the earthbender. The room was tense, and Zuko couldn't stand it.

"I wasn't _that _bad, was I?"

All eyes turned to him and smiles broke out on three of the four faces. Sokka actually chuckled for a second and then stood, silently leaving and muttering something like 'I'll kick his ass when it's not broken'. Aang stood and stared at Toph for a moment.

"Toph, we should go."

With a groan and huff, Toph stood and stepped over Zuko's body. She turned back to the other benders and pointed to Katara, "This ain't over, Sweetness. I want details."

Katara blushed again and pushed her out of the room, shutting the door behind them and sighing heavily. When she turned back to Zuko, she gave him a sympathetic smile and kneeled at his left side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, in pain," he replied in a hoarse voice. "I'm glad I can speak more, though."

Her smile widened, "Me too." Then it fell slightly and she fidgeting in her seat. "Aunt Wu is on her way up here. She's going to do your fortune. And then we're going to see if you can sit up and walk and all that."

"Why do you think I will be able to?"

Katara exhaled loudly and then shrugged, "I've been healing you almost nonstop for about two weeks now. I think you might be able to do it. You'll look like a newborn ostrich horse, but you probably could do it."

He did a feeble attempt at a nod, which was just a slight tilt of his head up and down. It made Katara smile warmly, though. But before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door and it slid open, revealing a woman with graying hair pulled into a loose bun. Her eyes were painted with purple and her lips were a bold red. She was wearing elegant yellow and brown robes and wore a strange headpiece that looked sort of like an eye to Zuko. He looked at her confusingly, but then realized this woman must be the 'Wu' lady Katara had spoken of.

"Hello," she stated. "I am Aunt Wu."

"Zuko."

"Oh I know of you, Prince of the Fire Nation. You are the Phoenix."

Zuko's confusion only grew, "The what-now?"

"The Phoenix," Aunt Wu replied. "That is what the prophecy refers to you as. And so will I. Shall we begin?"

Zuko turned his eyes to Katara, who nodded and stood to move to his other side. Aunt Wu kneeled where Katara had been and took his limp hand within her wrinkled ones.

After a few moments of staring at his palm and stroking her fingers along the flesh, she then took out a pouch from her side and opened it to him.

"Take one of the bones out," she said.

"But Aunt Wu, there's no fire to toss it into," Katara cut in. Zuko had no idea what either were doing, but he attempted to lift his hand and succeeded for the most part, only to drop it right into the pouch. He dug around for a moment and pulled out a small bone. Aunt Wu took it from him and laid both of his hands palms up on his stomach.

"Could you produce a flame for me, young Phoenix?"

He looked at her skeptically, and before Katara could object again, he breathed out and a flame appeared above his hands. A lot of strength went into that move and he felt himself get tired again just as Aunt Wu tossed the bone onto his palms and cracks appeared along the surface.

"You can put it out now."

Zuko obliged enthusiastically and exhaled when the fire was gone. He felt his brain trying to slip into slumber again, but he had to stay awake to hear the prophecy. Katara pushed the hair off of his forehead, a gesture he had grown to like very much, and encouraged him to stay awake.

He had noticed with his drooping eyes that there was a girl with bushy braided twin tails standing behind Wu jotting down things on a notepad of sorts. He never noticed the girl come in. Then Wu's voice shook him of his train of thought.

"_There will be_ _a great battle," _she said in a deeper voice. _"Good versus evil. The Phoenix will rise from the ashes in the midst of this battle and claim victory for his forces, defeating his opponent but giving them mercy. But to get onto this path, the dormant Phoenix must die once more, by the very air he breathes. After his victory, peace and prosperity will spread to every corner of the Earth. And he will reign over his people will dignity and honor. The Phoenix will raise his people from the ashes and become a legend that will transcend into the future, told and retold for generations. _

"_But be warned, the Phoenix's power will come at a great cost from the Spirits. They bring him back each time, but until he has truly become the Phoenix, he shall be weaker after each death. And if a death is dealt by a hand other than the elements, he shall not resurrect and the world will slip into an age of darkness."_

Aunt Wu's eyes finally opened and she looked down at Zuko with perceptive eyes. His, however, were wide and surprised. If he heard her correctly, he only has to die _once _more. Not twice.

"Wait, you said he only has to die by air," Katara said after a few moments of thoughtful silence. "He's only been killed by fire and earth. I saw them both."

"I drowned…"

All three pairs of eyes in the room turned to him. He felt a sudden surge of strength and moved his arms to push himself up. They wobbled under the weight of his body and Katara noticed his struggle so she leaned towards him and slid his arm over her shoulders to help him sit up. The blood rushed out of his head as he was finally propped upright, causing him to get a slight dizzy spell and lean a little too much into Katara. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she blushed. He returned his focus back to Aunt Wu, who was staring at the duo with oddly observant eyes.

"Before I began travelling with the Avatar, I was sailing and got knocked off of my ship in the middle of a storm," he stated. "I got hit in the head with some debris while struggling to stay afloat, which caused me to get amnesia. I blacked out after that."

"And that was when I found you on the beach," Katara whispered. "I bent water out of your lungs because you weren't breathing."

Aunt Wu just smiled and stood. She bowed to the pair and headed to the door, but turned to them after she slid it open, "I hope this was helpful to you, Phoenix. May your journey be a successful one."

With that, she and the other girl left, closing the door quietly behind them. Zuko rested his head against Katara's, which was still in the crevice of his arm and chest. He forced his head to turn towards hers and he inhaled deeply, taking in the remarkably fresh scent of panda lilies.

"Did you just sniff my hair?"

He chuckled, "Maybe… So about that kiss…"

"I don't think right now is the best time to talk about it, Zuko."

He tried pulling away so he could look at her but his body protested and sagged against hers a little more. He suspected she might get the wrong idea about that, but he just brushed it off and spoke to her again in a soft murmur, "So when _would _be a good time?"

"When you're no longer incapable of sitting up or feeding yourself," Katara joked back. She shifted underneath him and began to lay him back down, but he gripped her wrist and shook his head as much as he could.

"Can we just sit like this for a while?" he whispered. "I've been lying on my back for too long."

Katara nodded and snuggled closer to him, most likely relishing in the abundant warmth he gave off. There was a knock on the door and it slid open to reveal the face of the Avatar.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aang asked timidly. Katara nodded and went to shift Zuko back to lying down, but Aang stepped in and shook his head, "I meant to Zuko. You can stay here if you want, Katara."

Zuko just stared at the boy with a confused look as he sat across from them, fidgeting his fingers.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked.

"We read the prophecy when Aunt Wu came downstairs," Aang said with an even tone. Katara nodded and Zuko just waited for Aang to continue. He just sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor before looking up with a solemn look in his eyes. It turned stern as he narrowed them and furrowed his brow slightly in determination, "I know you're going to ask me. But I won't do it. I won't kill you."

….

_**A/N **__you know what would be awesome? If someone could do some art to go with this fic. I'm just sayin'… I roam deviantart all the time and I would just absolutely LOVE if some talented soul did some art to go with this. _

_I was trying to figure out what kind of music to listen to while writing this and surprisingly, Legend of Zelda music has been a constant in my playlist. Mainly from Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. It works for some reason._

_Thanks again for the reviews and favorites/follows. I'd never imagine this story getting as popular as it is, and it has thanks to you all!_

_As I've said before I don't do shout outs often, but I feel the need to mention **I'Mpossible12 **for coming up with the awesome phrase "wordbending". Frankly, it's epic. And to **ASJ Johnson** for giving me some good feedback for when I revise this fic. _

_XOXO_


	23. Baby Steps

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**A/N HAPPY DAY AFTER FOURTH OF JULY DAY! ... :D**_

_Sorry... So anyway, when Zuko is being all pathetic with moving his body around, try to think of how Wesley was after he ate the pill from Miracle Max in "The Princess Bride". I just watched the movie and that was my inspiration on how he was limp and throwing his arms around and throwing his head back and forth. It makes me giggle just thinking about it. _

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **I've realized that I haven't mentioned Kya's necklace (the one Katara wears. Duh) at all this entire story. So to make up for it, let's just say she never received it from Hakoda. He still holds onto and we'll be introduced to it when I go over what Iroh and Jee do before the eclipse. Sorry I didn't realize it until now, so I'll try to fit it into the story later on. My bad! Don't hate me._

**Chapter 23: Baby Steps**

"We read the prophecy," Aang said with an even tone. Katara nodded and Zuko just waited for Aang to continue. He just sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor before looking up with a solemn look in his eyes. It turned stern as he narrowed them and furrowed his brow slightly in determination, "I know you're going to ask me. But I won't do it. I won't kill you."

Zuko just stared at the airbender for a long moment and then sighed as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I didn't expect you to be willing to. But it's something that needs to happen someway-"

"But I'm not going to kill you-"

Zuko lifted his eyes and glared at the airbender, "I wasn't finished."

Aang shrank in his spot a little and then whispered, "Sorry…"

Zuko groaned and weakly lifted his arm to rub his eyes, "Aunt Wu said that I had to die once more. Just by air. Meaning I died by water already. Do you know how that happened?"

Aang shook his head silently.

"I drowned during that typhoon that brought me to that beach," Zuko answered matter-of-factly. "So I don't essentially need to be killed by a bender. It can still happen, but it's not necessary for the prophecy to come true."

"But it can still happen," Aang adamantly pointed out.

Zuko nodded and replied with a sigh, "I'm not sure if it has to be you. Anyone can simply cut off my air supply." He added a cynical smirk for good measure, hoping it would ease the mood. Aang just grimaced and his frown deepened. Zuko sighed again and added, "We don't need to worry about it right now. For the time being, I'm going to recover and we're going to go to the Fire Nation and invade Caldera and finish this war."

Aang nodded and ran his hand over his stubbly growth of hair. Zuko could tell the monk was thinking deeply when he sighed and stood up, "Thanks for understanding, Zuko." He turned to leave but said over his shoulder, "By the way, you have to find a way to disguise your scar when we get to the Fire Nation. If I have to grow out my hair, I expect you to wear makeup to cover up."

He sniggered as he left Katara and Zuko alone in their room, the former quietly chuckling at the latter's reaction to having to wear makeup. His eyes were open wide and his jaw slackened, making his mouth remain open in a soft 'o'. She shifted underneath him, causing Zuko to groan out in pain, "Jeez, woman could you take it easy? I'm tender!"

Katara giggled and smacked him on his thigh, "I am totally aware, Prince Zuko. What you _could _let me do is get comfortable if we're going to sit like this any longer. You're heavy."

Feigning insult, Zuko scoffed exasperatedly, "You wound me! My ego is officially damaged."

"That'll do you some good," Katara sneered with a silly smile. Zuko just weakly nudged her in response and relaxed into her embrace. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zuko's stomach growled out. He blushed as she grinned up at him and nudged him back, "Is someone hungry?"

Zuko grumbled under his breath and his blush deepened. He hated having to depend on her. It always ended up that way, her taking care of him when he gets hurt. He felt like he would never be able to make it up to her. Even after bringing her back from getting struck by lightning won't make up for all the times she's saved his skin. Zuko knew he had some major groveling ahead of him.

"You want some food?" she asked. Zuko cast her a glare that was a blend of 'are you serious?' and 'duh, you idiot.' She just giggled at his silent response and shifted under him again to reach for the arm chair behind her. She slid it over and propped it behind his back, allowing him to sit up without her holding him up.

She slid out from under his arm and stood from their spot on the floor. "I'll get you some soup. You haven't eaten much since we left the city, so you need to start small. It's a little early for dinner, but I'm sure there's some leftover stew from lunch."

Zuko just nodded and relaxed against the chair as she left him alone in the room. The room was rustic-looking, only furnished with a dresser, a small table at the end of the bed and two chairs, one of which he was resting against, and a wide futon in the center of the room with the head of the bed against the wall to his left when he faced the door. Katara's bag was resting against his at the side of the futon, so he assumed she had been sleeping in here with him. That thought made him blush and his heart race. For some reason, her sharing a mattress with him was different than sharing the sleeping bag. It was less ephemeral and more permanent. He really didn't know why it felt that way, though.

There was a knock at the door and he shifted a little in his spot, but that caused his body to protest and he groaned out in pain. The door slid open and Sokka's head poked in.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Zuko grunted in response. "Come on in."

Sokka nodded and entered, closing the door behind him silently and sat down on the opposite side of the futon, staring down the Prince with narrowed eyes and his mouth pinched to the side. His expression made Zuko feel uneasy. If he could squirm in his seat, he would have but his body rejected any type of movement.

The Water Tribe warrior had his arms crossed over his chest and remained quiet for a few moments. Then he opened his mouth and spoke, "So you kissed my sister."

Zuko grimaced at Sokka's casual tone. It felt as if he was being lured into something, but Zuko's gut told him that Sokka was just playing the 'big brother' card and was trying to protect his sister. If Azula didn't hate him and commit fratricide towards him twice, Zuko would probably feel the same to any potential suitor for her.

With a heavy sigh, he replied, "Yes… But-"

Sokka held up his hand to silence the firebender and recrossed his arms, "I know you care about her. But I don't want her to get hurt, okay? It's my job to keep her safe. And if that means threatening to kill you if you hurt her, I'll do it. Kapeesh?"

Zuko nodded weakly in reply.

"Do you want to court her?"

"What?"

Sokka uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his hands under his chin. He repeated more slowly, "Do you want to court her?"

Zuko attempted a shrug, but just flinched in pain instead. "I don't know... Maybe. We're kind of in the middle of a war. Dating your sister would be a difficult thing to do considering the circumstances." He caught Sokka's growing angry expression and spoke again, "Don't get me wrong, I care about her a lot! And if our situation was different, I'd definitely wish to court her. But I don't think starting up a relationship right now would be the smartest thing to do."

Sokka was silent as he crossed his arms again. His face reminded Zuko of a father scolding a potential suitor for his daughter, rather than a brother for his sister, deeming him unworthy. Which is how Zuko figured Sokka was feeling. So he added in a soft voice, "But that doesn't mean I won't."

Sokka's expression lightened slightly and a small smirk grew on his lips, "So you care about my sister enough to start a relationship with her in the middle of a war, despite all the reasons you gave me?"

Zuko nodded once and lowered his gaze to his lap, "She means more to me than I could ever imagine. She's saved my life in more ways than one, and I don't mean just by bringing it back to me. She's my best friend. I would do anything for her."

"Anything?"

Zuko lifted his head and stared down the man across from him. He knew his expression was serious, as was his tone. Sokka was stoic, waiting for Zuko's answer. With a sigh, Zuko nodded and replied, "I tried to jump in front of Azula's lightning but I had been chi blocked, so I just fell into the dirt… If I have the ability to, I'd do it a hundred times if that meant she could live."

….

Katara left the room and closed the door behind her. As she turned the corner and ran into Sokka, who had been whistling a sailing song as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whoa!" he practically shouted. "Where's the fire?"

"He's in his room and he's hungry," Katara replied humorously. "I'm getting some food for us."

"Oh," Sokka's surprised expression changed to calculating. "Okay, I'll see ya."

He passed her and went down the hall towards Zuko's and her room, knocking slightly before heading in. Katara just shrugged and headed down the stairs when he passed and went straight to the kitchen. She saw Toph and Aang through the front window and noticed they were heading towards the forest, most likely to do some training. When Katara got to the kitchen, she quickly dished up some of the leftover lunch stew into two bowls and grabbed a pitcher of water and a few cups. She placed them on a tray and made her way back up the stairs, lunch balanced in between her arms.

She was about to open her door when she heard the conversation between the elder boys of their group.

"But that doesn't mean I won't," Zuko had said in a gentle tone.

Sokka spoke up, "So you care about my sister enough to start a relationship with her in the middle of a war, despite all the reasons you gave me?"

Katara's heart began to race as she pressed her ear against the door. Zuko replied, "She means more to me than I could ever imagine. She's saved my life in more ways than one, and I don't mean just by bringing it back to me. She's my best friend. I would do anything for her."

Her heart swelled and her stomach flipped. Then, Sokka said, "Anything?"

Zuko was silent for a moment and then sighed, "I tried to jump in front of Azula's lightning but I had been chi blocked, so I just fell into the dirt… If I have the ability to, I'd do it a hundred times if that meant she could live."

Her head felt as if it was floating in the sky. Like her heart was beating faster and slower at the same time, making her feel immensely euphoric. Hearing Zuko admit that to her brother made her whole being fill with glee. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire with a fierce flush and her stomach felt like it was full of butterbees.

There was a companionable silence between the two and Katara guessed it would be a good time to enter and give Zuko his food. After taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart and lessen her blush, Katara knocked once and slid the door open. Her eyes locked with Zuko's first and his unscarred cheek flared into a deep red, but he didn't look away.

He cleared his throat and chuckled, "Oh hey… Is that our food?"

She nodded and then looked at Sokka, who had an awfully smug look on his face. She sent a glare to him and headed straight to the table to set down the tray. She set up the bowls and filled the cups and then turned to Zuko.

"You think you could feed yourself?"

He attempted a small shrug and then tried to stand, but grimaced and groaned out in pain. With a floppy shake of his head, he replied, "That's a negative."

Sokka just snickered and said, "Princey's got to be fed like a baby!"

Zuko scowled and huffed out a cloud of smoke through his nostrils, which made Sokka stop laughing immediately and stare at the firebender with slightly frightened eyes. Katara would have laughed at his reaction but she was too busy scowling at him as well, trying to get him to leave them alone. Sokka must have gotten the message because he looked at her and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said as he headed to the door. He turned back to them and pointed towards Zuko and spoke firmly, "No funny business! I mean it!"

As her brother left, Katara noticed Zuko blushed at his comment but tried, and failed, miserably to hide it. With a small smirk, she picked up their bowls and walked over to him and sat right in front of him.

"So what was that all about?" she feigned ignorance as she asked.

Zuko managed another small shrug and replied, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She rose an eyebrow at him and then shook her head as she ladled up a bite of food for the incapacitated Prince. He looked at her skeptically as she lifted the spoon to his lips, but he caved and opened wide for her to feed him. After a few moments of silence and bites of soup for both of them, Zuko spoke up.

"Would you be willing to help me walk today?"

It was Katara's turn to shrug and she took another bite of her soup. After swallowing, she replied, "Perhaps. But you can't even feed yourself. What makes you think you can walk today?"

"Sometimes you need to run before you walk," he smirked as he channeled his inner Uncle Iroh. Then a thought crossed his mind and he chuckled, "Or in this case walk before you eat alone."

Katara just laughed once and shook her head, "Well how about we finish eating and then we can take a bath."

Zuko bristled then blushed heavily, "'We'? As in… Y-you're going to…?"

She laughed a little harder, "I'm going to _help _you take a bath, silly."

His eyes widened a little more and he frowned, "Uhh… I-I don't think you'll have to. I'll be fine. Really."

She shook her head again and tried to refrain from laughing out loud at his awkwardness, "Zuko, I've been taking care of you since we left Ba Sing Se. I _think _one little bath isn't going to hurt you."

"B-but… T-then you'll-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Z."

Zuko became visibly horrified as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Katara couldn't stop herself this time. She just laughed out loud and rolled onto the floor on her side, clutching her stomach as she guffawed at the look on his face. He just glared at her and weakly lifted his arms to cross them over his chest, with much more success than in his recent attempts.

She wiped her eyes as she sat up and smiled warmly at him. His expression softened slightly but his frown remained on his face. She placed a hand on his knee and just shook her head, "Don't be mad. You smelled."

"That's not funny."

"I'm sorry," she raised her hands in a surrender, "but maybe you should be thanking me instead. You smelled like death."

"Considering I _was _dead, that shouldn't be a surprise to me," he practically growled out. Katara didn't respond. Instead, she shoveled out more stew and held it to his lips. For a moment, he just stared at her intensely with his yellow eyes. But he yielded and ate the food with gusto. Once they both finished their early dinner, Katara stood up and grabbed their dishes to bring them back to the table. She bent some water to Zuko to drink and drank some herself before gathering some bathing supplies from their bags.

"I'm going to take these to the wash room and then I'll be back, okay?"

He nodded and she turned to leave. She easily made it to the wash room uninterrupted and deposited the towel and soaps for Zuko's bath onto the floor next to the large tub. As she left the room, she heard a crash from down the hall and realized it had come from her room. She sprinted to the door and as she entered, she saw Zuko sprawled out on the futon with a frustrated look on his face.

"What did you do?" she groaned with a hint of annoyance.

He was quiet for a moment, then he responded bashfully in a small voice, "I tried to stand up..."

As Katara rolled her eyes, she kneeled down next to him and helped him back up, snaking her arm under his arms and around his waist and sitting him up.

"Why did you try without me here?"

Zuko was silent as she helped him to his feet, which wasn't as difficult as she had originally thought. In fact, he went up with barely any help. She just helped him keep his balance.

"Well?"

He sighed as they began to take small steps to the door and replied with a quiet voice, "I didn't want you to have to help me with everything…"

"Why?" she asked in a concerned tone, looking up at him as his face twisted in slight pain with every small step he took.

"I hate being helpless," he said. "I thought that if I could stand and walk on my own, then you wouldn't have to deal with the burden of helping me."

"It's not a burden, Zuko."

He looked down at her and shook his head slightly, "You spent the past two weeks nursing me back to health. And not to mention after the siege at the North Pole, you helped with the burns I got from Zhao. Hell even after I brought _you _back after we got struck by lightning, you healed me then, too. There is no way I can repay you other than getting healthy quick and taking care of myself."

"Zuko-"

"I mean it, Katara," he frowned and looked forward again as he began taking larger steps without her help. "I feel like all you do is take care of me. I hate being an inconvenience to you."

"You're-"

"STOP!" he shouted and then his face contorted in pain again, clutching his ribs and keeling over slightly. They stopped walking and he pulled his arm off of her shoulders and leaned against the wall. Katara waited for him to catch his breath and regain himself after his little outburst. Her arms were crossed and her face set in a hard expression. She didn't want to press him, but how he was acting was ridiculous. He just had every bone in his body broken and he had been _dead_. He obviously needed help taking care of himself for the time being until he was better able to do menial tasks. What he didn't understand about that baffled her.

He took a slightly deep breath and stood up straight, without her assistance. He looked down to her and stated, "I appreciate your help. But I think that the sooner I can take care of myself, the sooner we can get on with our mission. And that means I have to do some things on my own, even if it's hard."

Without waiting for her reply, Zuko turned towards the washroom and walked slowly with his shoulder pressed against the wall, leaving Katara standing outside their door with a saddened look on her face. And she didn't even know why it made her sad.

….

_I shouldn't have done that, _Zuko thought as he pushed himself through the door of the washroom. The light casted from the lantern in the room was dim, but produced enough light to reveal a large tub full of clear water. He would have smiled and plunged into the bath, but he couldn't gather the strength to move any further. So instead he just leaned against the wall for a few moments, staring at the water in envy.

His pride wouldn't allow him to call for Katara's help. He would just have to do this on his own. Zuko took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the wall and onto his feet. He felt unbalanced and dizzy, like the world was spinning around him.

_Oh, shit. _

His body fell forward and his face slammed right into the lip of the tub. A sharp pain went through his mouth as his arms wrapped around the porcelain and they dipped into the water, letting the rest of his body lay across the floor. He felt blood trickle out of his split lip, down his chin and into the once clean water.

A patter of feet reached him and he felt some arms wrap around his chest and roll him around, resting his head on the tub. He looked up and saw Katara, who was staring at him with a look mixed of concern and chastising. She pulled some water out of the tub and gloved her hand, placing it over the new injury.

After she healed the cut, she dropped her hand to her lap and sighed, "You're an idiot."

He laughed weakly and responded, "So they tell me."

She just shook her head and she helped him back to his feet. She looked up at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Still think you don't need my help?"

"I got here alone, didn't I?" Zuko retorted. In all honesty, he was partially okay with her helping him with some of the more difficult tasks during the day like eating or getting dressed. it was the whole bathing thing he wasn't okay with. He had strong feelings for this girl, and having her so close to him, whilst naked, would be distracting. And he didn't want to compromise his or her honor by embarrassing himself as she helped him bathe. He couldn't do it.

Katara just crossed her arms and shook her head, "You made it here alone, I'll give you that. But you're still weak. At least let me help you get undressed and into the water."

Zuko felt his cheeks heat as he looked away bashfully. That was the part he wanted to avoid: her seeing him naked. "Well… I, uh, I-I think I can do it alone."

He heard Katara chuckle under her breath and take a step towards him. Her close proximity made his heart race even faster than it already had been. She reached towards his waist and pulled his thin undershirt over his head, much to his silent objection. She wasn't going to budge. He gulped and felt the blood rush out of his head.

_This isn't good…_

She began to untie his trousers when he closed his eyes and placed his hands over hers, effectively stopping her from finishing the task.

"Katara…" he breathed out. "I think I can take care of this, okay? I…" he thought quickly and came up with a clever excuse. "I don't think your brother would approve of you and I being in an environment like this."

"Oh…"

He was surprised by her response. He assumed she would have been more curious on why Sokka would care whether or not she gave him a bath in his state. Unless…

"Wait... Did you hear what Sokka and I were talking about earlier?" he blurted out.

Katara's eyes went wide and she looked away, but not before Zuko caught her caramel cheeks turn red. He was right. She had heard what they had been talking about. She knew how he felt. Zuko's heart swelled in his chest and his stomach did a back flip. He didn't want her to know yet, but knowing that she did now changed a lot of things. She knew how he felt, yet she was still willing to undress him, while they were alone, and help him take a bath.

"Katara…"

She looked back up and all of his suspicions were confirmed. Her eyes were darkened and her cheeks had a soft and rosy glow to them. In the dim lantern light, she looked breathtaking. His hands were still clasped over hers on his belt, so he removed one and cupped the side of her face. His thumb caressed her warm cheek and his fingers fanned out against her ear. He slid his hand behind her head and his fingers ran through her hair until he stopped at the nape of her neck. He pulled her closer as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. It wasn't urgent like their first one, instead this one was gentle and caring. He was pouring all of his thanks into this kiss, all of his affection for her.

At first, she remained still, but her hands pulled out of his and wrapped themselves around his bare torso and brought him closer to her. Their mouths began to move together, savoring each other's flavors in slow motion. Zuko ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she sighed out, giving him an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

As their lips moved in a growing passionate exchange, Katara pressed her body against Zuko's, leaving no gaps between their torsos. He felt her breasts push against his bare chest and her hips press against him as well. As his heart raced and his head felt like it was in the clouds, his hormones were beginning to take over and his hands fanned out on her back and lowered down to her buttocks. She was muscular, but not as much as him. She still had womanly curves that drove him wild, especially her voluptuous rear-end and chest. She was the spitting image of what a perfect woman should look like.

Her hands were now on his chest, raking her nails down towards his waist which caused him to moan out softly. They both paused and broke the kiss, looking at each other with lidded eyes. She was panting and he was trying his best to not throw his arms around her and take her on the floor that second.

"We…" she began.

"We should stop…" he whispered.

She nodded in response and pulled away. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to prevent himself from falling over from lightheadedness. As he sat on the lip of the tub to help change his blood flow and regain his composure, he heard Katara pick up the soaps and pour them into the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw her bending the water around so the soap lathered up and created a rich foam.

"This should do," she finally said after the tub was full of bubbles. "You can heat it yourself, which shouldn't be a problem now."

"I still owe you a hot bath," he grinned, remembering his promise to her back in Gaoling. She smiled and stepped towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You can do that for me once you're better, okay?"

He nodded and she leant in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, her cheeks were slightly pink again and her blue eyes were hooded.

"Can we finish this when I'm done?" Zuko murmured as he placed his hands on her hips.

"We'll see how you're feeling," she responded with a wink.

"Well we do share a bed," he purred as he leaned towards her and kissed the tender pulse point on her neck. Her breath hitched in her throat and Zuko smirked against her smooth skin. "I'm sure we'll be able to."

She nodded and then pulled away. Her smile was wide as she turned and left him alone in the wash room. With a happy sigh, Zuko undressed slowly, careful of his sore limbs, and eased himself into the water. He heated the soapy bath with his firebending and contently leaned back against the tub, closing his eyes as he imagined just what he and Katara were going to do once he was done.

….

_**A/N **Beamers and impalas, thugs and ballers... __oh hey! I didn't see you there! Next chapter is going to be awesome. The lemon will be posted separately, so if you want to find a lemon it will be on my profile._

_Does anyone else have a hard time accepting the whole "Ikem is Zuko's father" thing from **The Search**? I know I am. It seems like a good dose of soap opera drama that turns out to not be true. I don't know, I just don't think something THAT important would have been introduced in a graphic novel that not everyone from the fandom follows. I seriously think Zuko is a dead ringer for Ozai, so him not being the evil man's son seems a little farfetched. My opinion. Sorry, yo._

_Anywho, when this story is finished, I'll be going back and adding more detail, dialogue, exposition, etc. to help make the story better. Once that's finished, I'll post an epilogue of sorts. Cool? Awesome._

_P.S. General Iroh II is so sexy. He's definitely Zuko's grandson._


	24. To The Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_**A/N **EARLY UPDATE! Because I really like you guys and life is good. _

_I am so freaking excited right now. Why, do you ask? Well, MY HUSBAND IS GOING TO BE COMING HOME SO FREAKING SOON FROM HIS DEPLOYMENT AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 9 MONTHS! Yeah, I think I'm sort of kind of really stoked. _

**Chapter 24: To the Fire Nation**

(Enter lemon here. Go to my profile and there will be a story named "The Phoenix: Missing Scenes" and find the lemons in this story there. The other lemons will be there as well when they happen in the story. This one isn't necessarily plot important, so the only thing you miss by not reading it is a good dose of smut.

If the lemon was included in this chapter, it would have been almost 10,000 words. Holy cow.)

….

Katara woke up groggily, her body protesting any movement. She felt awfully warm, to the extent where she was almost sweating. She had been laying on her left side and her arm was draped over something equally as warm. Katara assumed it was a pillow, but then her mind registered that pillows weren't hard or moved on their own. She shifted slightly and felt the pillow move slightly as well. Then she became aware of a warm pressure on her lower back and hip, bringing her closer to the moving pillow.

She opened her eyes slowly and was met with the sight of Zuko's bare chest cuddled up next to her. He was laying on his back, but she didn't look to see if he was awake, too. Afraid to possibly wake him, Katara just smiled softly and closed her eyes again as she savored the fuzzy feelings she was getting deep in her stomach.

They had gotten intimate. Not as much as she would have hoped, but it was still something. She had been okay with Zuko insisting they not go too far too fast, considering they weren't even in a relationship of any kind, let alone in love. And since there was a war, getting attached like that would probably be a distraction. Even though having the option of a lover in the event of the world ending is a good idea, just the thought of what they would have to go through afterwards would be too much to mull over at the moment. Zuko had the right idea and she was thankful he thought all of that through so they didn't have any regrets the next morning.

Suddenly, he shifted underneath her and pressed a soft kiss to her head. Katara then knew he had been awake that whole time. She nuzzled closer to him and hummed in content.

"Hey you," he said in his raspy voice. She looked up to him and smiled at his sleepy face. His eyes were half open and a little dull but he had a wide grin plastered on his lips.

"Hello there," she whispered back. He lifted his head and leaned it towards her, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. After he plopped his head back onto his pillow, she murmured, "What time is it?"

"Sometime in the early morning," he replied as he looked up at their window. "Dawn should be here soon. I'd say another hour or two."

She hummed in response and pressed her lips against his bare pectoral and smiled into his soft skin. "I'm surprised you were able to do all of those things last night."

He chuckled lowly, "I'm a quick healer. And the body forgets its ailments when it's promised sex."

Katara lightly slapped him on his stomach and chided, "You perv. How do you feel now?"

Zuko lifted his arm out from around her and stretched both arms over his head, arching his back and popping his joints in the process. He flinched when the bones cracked, but then he relaxed back into the futon and smirked. "I feel fantastic. A little sore, a little tired. But all in all, I feel great. Now I wonder why that is…"

Katara grinned and replied, "Hmmm… Perhaps it was the amazing waterbender that bent over backwards the past two weeks healing you and never leaving your side."

"And I can never thank you enough for that," he said softly as he turned his body to face her. "I will be in debt to you for the rest of my life. Or until you get really hurt and then I have to take care of you."

"I'd prefer the first option," she remarked sarcastically. "Then you can grovel to me, even when you're Fire Lord."

He smiled and kissed her again, pressing his lips against hers and pulling her nude body up against him. Katara could feel his body temperature rise as the kiss deepened. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and slipped it in, dueling her for dominance in the juncture between their lips. His hands began to slide down her waist and hips and just as they rounded towards her rear, a knock came from the door.

"Hey guys." It was Aang. He sounded a little tired and slightly frantic. "Aunt Wu said we should get going. She says there's going to be Fire Nation soldiers here by the time the sun gets up and we need to go."

Zuko groaned into Katara's mouth and she just giggled at his reaction and replied after she pulled away, "We'll be ready to go in a few minutes. Meet you downstairs."

"Okay, Katara!"

The sound of his light footsteps faded away and Katara pulled herself up into a sitting position, ignoring Zuko's grunt of protest as he rolled onto his back before struggling upright. She quickly tied her tangled hair into a ponytail, cursing when her fingers got caught in a knot, and stood up. Zuko swatted her bare ass lightly and grinned mischievously to her.

"Get dressed, pervert."

He held up his hands in a placate gesture and replied, "Hey, you're the one who's naked and waltzing around our room. I can't help it."

Katara pouted playfully and proceeded to dress in her Water Tribe robes and leggings before pulling out a pair of black pants and green tunic for Zuko. He stood with slight difficulty and pulled on his clothes without speaking, still struggling with his newly healed bones and repairing muscles. Katara saw his struggle and went to help him, playfully running her hands over his abdomen as she pulled his shirt over his head. He glared at her, but she just smiled and proceeded to grab his boots and help him shove them onto his feet.

Once their bags were packed and their room was clean, the pair exited the room and made their way down the stairs and into the main sitting area of Aunt Wu's house. Sokka was snoozing on a pair of cushions, his bag lying against his stomach. Toph and Aang were leaning against each other, half awake and eyes unfocused.

"Guys, let's go," Katara said as she kicked Sokka in the foot to wake him up. He snorted and scrambled up, only to see Katara glaring down at him. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up, brushing himself off and grabbing his bag in the process. The group was about to head out of the door when Aunt Wu stepped into the room. They all turned to her and she nodded at them.

"You all go ahead. I wish to speak to the Phoenix for one moment."

Hesitantly, they agreed and left Zuko alone with the fortuneteller. Katara caught one last glimpse at him before running with their friends into the dawn light.

….

Zuko watched Katara and the rest of their group run towards the stables as the front door to Aunt Wu's house closed. He turned back to the aged woman and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he stated formally. "If it wasn't for you, I'm sure I would still be healing."

Wu waved a hand casually and smiled at him, "Don't thank me for that. Miss Katara did all the work. She just used all of my water."

He chuckled a little nervously before she continued, "The reason I wanted to speak with you alone is that I saw one last thing about your future while I was telling your prophecy." She paused and took a step towards him. "I saw your mother."

Zuko's eyes got wide as the older woman smiled again. "I… I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Aunt Wu's face softened into a slightly saddened expression and she sighed, "I was informed about your recent memory loss. Do you remember anything about her?"

Zuko nodded and replied, "Bits and pieces. Even though the majority of my memory came back, there are some things that are still missing. Like what happened to her. I remember her feeding turtleducks with me and then the next thing I remember is my father being crowned Fire Lord and she was gone. And I don't know why it's like that."

Aunt Wu shook her head and calmly said, "That I cannot tell you. But I can tell you that you will find her. Trust me, Phoenix, when I say she is in your future. Not immediate, but in a few years you will see her again. Now get out of here and fulfill your destiny. We're all counting on you."

Zuko smiled and bowed once more to the fortuneteller and turned towards the door. He went as fast as he could towards the stables but was cut off when Appa landed right in front of him. Aang hopped down from Appa's head and wrapped Zuko's arm around his shoulder and his own arm around the firebender's waist and did an air assisted jump into the bison's saddle. Zuko situated himself right next to Katara and she cuddled into the crook of his arm. Her arm wrapped around his middle and the two easily fell into a slumber as Appa took off into the sky towards the Fire Nation.

….

The sun was almost to its highest point in the sky when Katara was woken up by Zuko shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and spotted his shaggy-haired silhouette with the sun behind him and his golden eyes practically glowing in their place.

"Hey blue eyes," he smiled as he murmured to her. "Aang needs you to help him with some cloud bending."

"Cloud bending?" she asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

Zuko nodded and laid back against the saddle, "We need cover if we want to pass the blockade on the horizon. So he wants to combine your waterbending with his airbending and make a cloud cover."

It took a moment for her to register what he had just asked, but she nodded and stood as best as she could on the moving bison. Aang hopped into the saddle and beamed at her.

"Hey Katara! You ready to cloud bend?"

Katara nodded, still tired, and proceeded to help Aang bend the clouds around Appa, keeping the bison covered. As the billowy water particles swirled around Appa as he soared through the sky, Katara couldn't help but feel relaxed. Despite flying into enemy territory with two young men that were probably the greatest weapons against the Fire Nation, she felt oddly serene. Maybe it was how she was continually bending at the moment, or maybe it was it was the pair of yellow eyes fixed on her back.

She smiled to herself as she turned and spun her arms around, moving the clouds with her. When she caught Zuko staring, she couldn't help but let that smile blossom outward. His eyes were shining as he observed her bending. He looked awed and completely enthralled with her moving body. He had a small smile on his face as he observed her. If she had her way, she would stop and plant a kiss on his parted lips. He just looked so perfect as he watched her move.

He noticed that she had seen him stare and his grin grew as he winked at her, causing her heart to leap in her chest. She blushed and turned away in an attempt to focus on her bending and keeping Appa covered. She locked eyes with Sokka now and he was pouting at her, obviously having just witnessed her exchange with Zuko. Although she knew Sokka slightly approved of the courtship, she was still his baby sister and he obviously felt the need to be protective of her. It was completely understandable.

Katara was broken from her train of thought when she heard Toph shout, "Sparky! Seriously if you keep oogling Sweetness, I'm going to throw you off this saddle! Your heart rate is driving me crazy!"

…

After Katara and Aang cloud bent for close to two hours, Appa landed on the closest island in the Fire Nation archipelago. They landed at a cave and decided to make camp for the night.

"So is this what we're going to be doing until the invasion?" Sokka asked. "Hiding in cave, after cave, after cave?"

"Jee said something about getting disguises," Toph replied as she plopped herself down against a rock. "I say we all go into town and find us some Fire Nation clothes."

"I think this island has a bazaar," Zuko added as he slowly lowered himself onto a rock adjacent to the one Toph had propped herself against. "As soon as we get some clothes, we come back here, camp for the night and leave in the morning. We need to make it to the Black Cliffs in time for the eclipse."

"Why the Black Cliffs?" Aang asked as he pulled an apple out of his pack. Zuko pulled a map out of his own bag and tossed it to the airbender. Aang unrolled it and saw a small lotus flower stamped right on the Black Cliffs and an annotation at the bottom of the page that read: "Black Sun".

"Did Iroh leave that for you?" Sokka said to Zuko as he looked over Aang's shoulder and read the map.

Zuko nodded in response and said, "He must have put it in there before he left…"

Katara perked up and looked over to the firebender. "Did you ever read his letter?"

Zuko turned to her and rose his lone eyebrow quizzically before shaking his head and reaching into his pack and pulling out the scroll. As he read over it, his face became more puzzled and confused. He read it multiple times before dropping his arms and looking at Katara in defeat. She stood and walked to him and grabbed the letter after he extended it out to her.

"_Zuko-_

_I am so very sorry that I don't get to say goodbye to you properly before I headed out with Jee. We are going to the Water Tribe encampment and then will be traveling around the Earth Kingdom in order to find more troops and willing participants for the invasion. I hope you have looked over the map and studied it well, for I have a task for you. On the day before the summer solstice, you and Aang need to go to where the map is marked with a sun. There you both will continue your firebending training. I expect you to teach the boy all you know once you are at your full strength. But refrain from lightning generation and stick with just redirection. I feel he won't be ready for that for a long time. I will see you when the sun is dark._

_Iroh."_

Katara lowered the letter and looked at Zuko, who had gotten the map back at some point while she was reading and looking for the sun Iroh had mentioned. He was staring intently at the spot and his face was furrowed in thought.

"Zuko?"

"Why does he want us to go to the ancient Sun Warrior ruins?"

Katara was about to respond when Sokka yelled at the two benders to get up and come with them to the market. Katara helped Zuko stand and they walked out of the cave, shoulders brushing as they strolled alongside their friends. They all walked in companionable silence until they reached a laundry house.

"I think we should just take some clothes from here," Sokka whispered as he crouched on the edge of the fence. "That way we can go into town and get other supplies without looking conspicuous."

The others murmured in agreement and leapt over the fence to grab their new outfits. Katara grabbed several items, including a red long, waist-length one shouldered top that knotted below her left breast, a pair of gray gaucho pants, a knee-length red skirt and an apron-like skirt to go over it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko helping Aang and Toph pick out clothes, steering Aang away from what appeared to be some type of suit and getting him a long sleeved tunic and a matching vest with black pants and a pair of solid maroon boots. He grabbed Toph a strapless shirt and matching pants, plus a maroon vest of sorts with a gold stripe down the middle with a gold belt. The two younger benders went to get dressed when she approached him, clothes in her arms.

"So what are you going to get?" she inquired. He turned to her and smiled as he searched through the hanging clothes.

"I want to find a pair of sturdy trousers and a matching tunic. Then some type of robe to wear over it."

"You're such a girl when it comes to clothes," she teased.

Zuko's face turned red and he pouted, "I just know what I like, okay?"

Katara just giggled and patted him on his shoulder, "Whatever you say, Princess. I'm going to get dressed."

He turned to her and his eyes suddenly darkened and a smirk grew on his face. "I was hoping to get undressed and then redressed with you."

She just shook her head and turned away, sashaying her hips as she headed to a secluded area to change. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Zuko gaping as he watched her leave, a smirk playing on his lips as she finally was out of sight.

After she was fully clothed in her Fire Nation attire, she walked around her rock to see everyone in their new outfits. Sokka was wearing a tan colored sleeveless tunic with a dark red collar and red knee-length trousers that bunched at the hem and a pair of red sandals. Zuko was wearing a pair of wine-colored trousers tucked into black boots with a gold stripe down the center. His tunic was the same color as his pants and he wore a brown sleeveless robe over it, which was tied together with a gold belt. He held a bundle of fabric in his arms, Katara didn't know that was.

When Zuko spotted her, his grin grew and she felt her cheeks heat.

"You look gorgeous," he purred as she strode over to him. "Red suits you."

"And what about me?" Toph butted in, punching Zuko in the arm. He winced as he rubbed the soft spot and then patted Toph on the top of her head.

"You look beautiful as well, little dust bunny. Red looks good on you, but not as good as green."

"Damn right it doesn't!"

"Toph, language!" Katara scolded. The earthbender just huffed in response and stomped away, towards a scheming Sokka and grinning Aang. She turned to Zuko, who was adjusting the fabric in his arms. "What's that?"

"Some cloaks for us," he responded, then pulled out a smaller swatch of fabric. "And an eye covering of sorts."

She noticed his grimace as he mentioned the eye covering. She knew that he hated mentioning his scar, especially since he had figured out how he got it. It seemed so long ago that he had regained the majority of his memories and just as long ago that he was clueless as to who he was and what his purpose was. Now they were in the Fire Nation, aware of him being the Prince of said nation and on a quest to end the war and bring peace to the world, all while abiding by a prophecy that said he needed to die again. After dying three times already. It was a lot to take in.

"How many cloaks did you grab?" she said to steer the conversation into calmer waters.

Zuko visibly relaxed and replied, "One for each of us. They're all hooded and pretty warm. I think they'll suffice for the raining season that is coming soon."

"Raining season?"

Zuko nodded in response and turned to her, "It should be getting a little stormy now and again this time of year. We should be prepared in case we get caught in one."

Before they reached the bazaar, Katara helped Zuko tie the smaller cloth around his eye to cover his scar. He came up with the cover story that he got it in a training accident and had been dismissed from servitude in the Fire Navy because he lost his eye. As long as people didn't see it, he should be fine. Once random accessories and supplies were purchased, including a top knot ornament for Sokka, a necklace for Katara, and headbands for Aang and Toph, the group purchased food and made their way back to their cave.

As Zuko set down his bag of groceries, Sokka approached him and knelt down on the rocky floor. The firebender looked up at the warrior and rose his one eyebrow in question as the latter silently handed him a sheathed dagger.

"What...?"

"Iroh wanted me to give this to you when you were better."

Zuko was puzzled as Sokka stood and walked to the outside of the cave, leaving him alone by the pile of bags. Pensively, he gripped the dagger with both hands, slowly remembering the familiarity of the weapon between his fingers. He looked at it blankly as he unsheathed the blade and revealed the inscripted words on the iridescent metal.

_Never give up without a fight_.

He inhaled an unsteady breath as he relished in the memories that came with the blade: his mother reading the letter Uncle Iroh had sent along with the gift from the Earth Kingdom, practicing with the blade and Azula taunting his skills...

_Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are._

A shiver ran down Zuko's spine as his mother's voice echoed in through his mind. He had no idea what had happened to her. With the amnesia and his absence from the palace, he had no clue where she was or if she was even alive. Why was there a gap in his memory where she suddenly disappeared? What happened to her? And why did it frustrate him so much that the last memory he had of her was when she was telling him to remember who he was?

With a sigh of frustration, Zuko sheathed the dagger and tucked it into his boot. He silently brooded over his lack of knowledge of his mother's whereabouts and how ironic it was that she was so adamant about him not forgetting who he was, but he had in fact lost all of his memories at one point in time. If he had never forgotten who he was, he probably wouldn't be here in this cave, with his odd group of friends, about to fight in a war that kids of their age should never have to fight in.

His feet carried him to his bedroll and sleeping bag. Slowly, Zuko pulled himself into his makeshift bed and shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep. He ignored the voices of his friends at the mouth of the cave and closed himself off from the world, succumbing to slumber and dreaming fitfully of his mother for the first time in a long time.

…

The following morning, the gang packed up Appa and flew hastily out of the cave. Sokka had taken charge of steering as Aang and Zuko meditated in the saddle, all while Toph and Katara attempted to distract them by making animal noises and tossing fruit at their laps.

"Girls..." Zuko warned in a harmless growl without opening his eyes. They just giggled in response, which just made the firebender growl even louder.

"Zuko, aren't we supposed to be concentrating?"

"Yes, Aang, we are," Zuko replied in an oddly calm tone. "And it is important to try to focus even with multiple menial distractions."

He hoped Katara and Toph had noticed the jab towards their feeble attempts to get him worked up. He felt Aang shift next to him as Appa began to descend downwards.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Toph called out to the driver.

"We've reached land, so we can't fly," Sokka replied. "There's a river so Appa can swim in it until we reached the other side of the island."

"Good idea," Zuko added in. He opened his eyes and locked them with Sokka, who had turned around to speak to the teens in the saddle. "Appa is too noticeable. We would get caught in a snap."

He turned his head and saw Katara watching him with thoughtful eyes. He grinned and got out of his lotus position and crawled to the opposite side of the saddle to sit next to her. They sat shoulder to shoulder in relaxed silence, just enjoying each other's company. Zuko saw Aang crawl next to Toph and start a quiet conversation with her.

With a smirk, he turned his head towards Katara and leaned in to her ear and whisper, "I think the Avatar has a little crush."

Katara turned her head towards the two younger benders in the saddle and watched them. Aang was holding one of Toph's surprisingly delicate hands and rubbing the inside of her palm, claiming that Aunt Wu taught him a fortunetelling trick. Zuko heard Katara giggle and turn back towards him.

"What a move," she muttered under her breath. Just as Zuko was about to respond, Appa landed in a river and the water splashed into the saddle. The group of teenagers were doused with grimy and dirty liquid, all groaning in disgust as the sad excuse of water slid down their bodies.

"Guys, I think this river is polluted," Aang said as he airbent himself clean, only to get everyone else more dirty. Toph spit out some of the water that had gotten in her mouth and Katara waterbent herself and Zuko dry. Looking over the edge of the saddle, the teens saw that the river was, in fact, a little worse for wear. It smelled and it had a brownish tint to it, as if garbage was literally just poured in.

"We should stop for the night and get supplies," Katara said.

"On this river? Are you serious?" Sokka replied. "Is there even a town around here? I'm sure that no one would want to live along this gunky river."

Zuko pulled out his map and surveyed the outlying islands. He found their location fairly easily, due to the river that cut through the middle of the island. "There is a town called Jang Hui just a little further up the river. It's a fishing village right in the middle of the water. It would be best to set up camp far from the banks and walk to a dock of some sorts."

There was a murmur of consent in the saddle and a harrumph of defeat from Sokka.

"This is going to throw off our schedule," he grumbled.

"What schedule?" Zuko looked up from his map and stared incredulously at the warrior. Sokka procured a scroll out of his vest and unrolled it into the saddle. The paper reached end to end, and there was still some left to be unrolled. Zuko's eyes widened as he stared down at the paper that had rolled across his lap. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Sokka shouted. "We need structure in order to get to the Black Cliffs on time for the eclipse. Which, by the way, lasts only for eight minutes according to Jee."

"Alright, so we'll stop, get supplies and leave tonight," Aang placated. "I understand we need to get there as soon as possible, but we still have almost two months to get there."

"Well, Aang, you and I have to go somewhere on the summer solstice so it might be preferable if everyone else is somewhere safe while we venture off," Zuko stated.

"What?"

"Uncle says we have to go somewhere for our training on the solstice. I don't know why, but I trust his judgment."

Aang just nodded in agreement and the four teens rolled the schedule back up and out of their way. Sokka steered Appa up the bank and found a decent place to make camp. As Aang, Sokka, and Zuko unloaded the saddle, Katara and Toph headed towards the shore to try and find the village.

"So Zuko, where exactly are we going on the solstice?" Aang asked as he tossed down a sleeping mat to the firebender.

"The ancient Sun Warriors ruins," Zuko replied. "They've been a dead civilization for centuries so I don't understand why he wants us to go there."

"Maybe we'll pick up some ancient warrior energy and become better firebenders!" Aang exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air.

Zuko looked at the younger bender like he was crazy and then shook his head, "I doubt it. But when Uncle Iroh says we should do something, it's normally the right thing to do."

….

Katara and Toph had found the village and Zuko had been right, it was built on wooden stilts in the middle of the polluted river. There was a man named "Dock" who was willing to take them into town, so the girls quickly went back to camp and gathered the boys so they could go get supplies.

"So are you all from the colonies?" the man asked as he pushed the boat through the water. Zuko looked to Sokka and then nodded in consent.

"I'm not, but they are," Zuko supplied. It wasn't a complete lie, but it worked for their cover. He patted Toph on her shoulder and said, "Our father was in the Fire Nation army. My mother is from the homeland, hers is from the Earth Kingdom. When her mother died, she requested to come live with me. And since I'm not longer a part of the service, I am on my way back home with her. These are her friends from the colonies. They wanted to see the homeland and all of her majesty."

"Where are you from, soldier?" Dock asked.

"Shu Jing," Zuko stated. "My father is retired and he runs a weapons shop in the town."

"Ah, Shu Jing. That's a nice town. Say, doesn't Master Piandao live there?"

"Yes he does. I trained with him, in fact."

"You're a lucky boy," Dock said. "Not many get admittance to train with the master."

"Indeed they don't." Zuko looked over to Katara and Sokka, who were both staring at him with puzzled expressions. He mouthed_ 'I'll tell you later' _and then turned back towards the village. When they reached the dock, they all walked out together and headed towards the shops. The town itself was pretty run down, citizens sulking with sickness and starvation. The stench of poor hygiene reeked up the place. The wood under their feet was rotting and the hay roofs on the homes were peeling in the heat of the sun.

"Why is this town so run down and poor?" Katara whispered under her breath.

"There's probably a factory nearby," Zuko said. She looked up at him with a saddened look in her crystalline eyes. He frowned in the same level of sadness and pushed her along. They made their way to the food stand, which was closed. Toph stomped her foot and looked around, crossing her arms as she pouted.

"There's no one here," she groaned.

Zuko stepped forward and leaned against the counter, then rang the little bell that dangled on a string from the roof. A man popped out from the building behind the stand and waltzed on over.

"Hey colonials!"

They all turned and saw Dock, but he was wearing a different hat.

"Hey, Dock!" Aang smiled.

"Oh I'm not Dock. I'm his brother, Xu."

Sokka and Katara exchanged confused glances and Zuko just stared at the man like he was nuts. Aang huffed and said, "But we just saw you! You're just wearing a different hat."

"Dock works on the docks. That's why they call him 'Dock'. And I work in the shops. That's why they call me 'Xu'."

"I don't get it," Aang stated.

"Me neither!"

"Do you have any supplies we can buy?" Sokka stepped forward and leaned against the counter.

"Sorry, folks," Xu said sadly. "We have to give all of our medicine, food, and any other supplies to the factory up the river. They moved in a couple of years ago and have been polluting the water ever since. We don't have much and it's slowly killing our town."

The teens all exchanged depressed looks and bid farewell to Xu so they could head back to their campsite. On the way there, Katara paused and stared at the factory in the distance. Zuko noticed her halting and turned around.

"Katara?"

She didn't move her gaze away from the building, but sighed and said, "Someone needs to help this village."

Zuko frowned and took a step towards her. "I wish we could, but we don't have the time. You heard Sokka. We have a schedule that we need to stick to in order to get to the Black Cliffs on time."

She turned her head and stared at him with her sad eyes. He smiled and reached up to cup her cheek, caressing her skin as he spoke. "When I'm Fire Lord, I'll take care of all of this stuff. No more of my countrymen are going to suffer in the name of a senseless war."

Katara's frown deepened and her eyebrows turned down, "By the time you're Fire Lord this town will be dead. Something needs to happen now."

Zuko lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes, "And what do you want me to do? Dress up in some disguise, break into the factory, and steal the food and medicine in there then come back and give it to the citizens? Oh and possibly destroy the factory, too, so the town doesn't have to suffer anymore? Be reasonable, Katara."

Something flickered over Katara's eyes but it vanished as soon as it came. She slumped her shoulders and sighed, "I guess you're right. Let's just go back to camp so we can leave tomorrow."

….

Zuko tried forcing himself to sleep but Katara's words about the factory kept him awake. She was right and the town needed their help, but they didn't have the time to spare to help every village they pass through. There was a time frame in which they had to get things done. And saving Jang Hui didn't fit in that schedule.

A quiet shuffling made Zuko stiffen. There was a quiet padding of footsteps heading towards the saddle. Zuko opened his eyes and spotted Katara pulling one of the cloaks out of his bag. The moonlight illuminated her like a spirit as she pulled the cloak over her shoulders and fastened it with its shell clasp. Puzzled, he kept watching her as she strapped on her two water skins under the flaps of the cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She quietly stalked out of the camp and headed into the direction of the factory.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned under his breath. Standing up, Zuko tip-toed to the bags and pulled out his once-worn all black outfit. He slipped on the garments and pulled the zukin over his head, the suddenly remembered the mask he had worn with this outfit all those months ago. Digging through the pack, he found the mask at the very bottom under a blanket and some moldy bread. He strapped it onto his face, grabbed his Dao swords and sprinted towards the factory.

….

_**A/N **I have the stone mask so you can't see me. I am gonna shoot you in your face. It's the stone mask. It's the stone mask, it is so great. So great it is..._

_Sorry. It's currently 2 AM and I'm listening to Peanut Butter Gamer on YouTube. I'm such a nerd..._

_I just read "The Search Pt. 2" on KorraSpirit's YouTube... Let's just say I had a brain aneurism and screamed until my throat got sore. MOTHER EFFING CLIFFHANGERS! UGH!_

_If you didn't notice, I changed the summary of the story. The first chapter has also been revised recently, just because I realized I mess up some small details. But the rest of the story won't be revised until I'm done. JSYK._

_OH MY GOSH so I was playing this Xbox game with my cousin and it's nickelodeon baseball. Zuko is in it and when he comes up to bat he says "step aside, peasants." GAAAH SO FUNNY._

_Anyway, on a more mature and serious note, my husband has agreed to let me write when he gets home, just not WHILE he's home. He may be getting back from a deployment, but he still has to go to work in the morning. I'll try my best to get this story all written out and finished before I go on vaycay._

_Pretty much everyone has the same Fire Nation clothes as in the show except Katara's shirt does not show her belly, due to her lightning scar, Aang's outfit is more generic instead of the school uniform, and Zuko's isn't as extravagant, considering it came from a commoner's clothes line. It looks the same, just with less gold trimmings._

_Peace, love, and harmony. :)_


	25. None Unpunished

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 25: None Unpunished**

Katara sprinted along the cliffs above the river towards the Fire Nation metal factory up stream. As she dodged rocks and jutting tree roots in the moonlight, she created a plan of action in her head. She would break in as silently as she could and disrupt the inner workings of the factory as well as she could, flooding the surrounding area of the machines, cutting chains that held up particular parts, freezing gears, et cetera. Katara also planned to steal as much of the food and medicine stores she could and bring it to the village before the sun rose in a few hours.

As she rounded the hill obscuring the factory from view, she ducked behind a large rock to observe the large structure. Katara spotted a lone door near the water's edge and bent herself a set of ice stairs to climb down alongside the cliff and to the water. With another wave of her hand, she created a small platform to step on and moved the water in a small wave to the door. By the looks of it, it was an emergency exit of some kind. No window or handle. With a huff, Katara contemplated how she was going to enter. Even without a handle, the door would have to have a device of some kind to let someone from the inside open it.

With a grin, she bent some water inside and along the crack opposite of the hinges and froze it, causing the metal to separate slightly. A small, almost inaudible click let Katara know that the door had been broken loose. She used the water to push the door towards her slightly before retracting the fluid and opening the door as quietly as she could.

She entered the stairwell and automatically began climbing the stairs towards the main factory area. She realized that above the door she had just entered through said "EXIT" and the door at the first landing was labeled "PRODUCTION". She swiftly climbed the stairs and opened the door revealing the exact room she was looking for.

There was a line of large buckets hanging from the ceiling, all held up by long chains attached to the edges of each bucket. Along the floor was an assembly line of sorts that was littered with different scraps of metal that were riveted together. There was a walkway that wrapped around the entire floor a level up with a railing that was about waist high on an average man. There were panoramic windows along the walls to Katara's left and straight ahead on the far wall. There were multiple pipes and tubes going along the walls and attaching to large boilers in the back corners of the working area.

Stealthily, she opened the door and began to go to work. After she popped open both of her water skins, she sent water whips to all of the chains that carried the buckets, careful to soften their landings with more of the water by wrapping the whips around each bucket as they fell and gently laying them on the floor. Even though she was aiming to destroy the pace, she didn't want to make any noise that could attract unwanted attention. She darted to the pipes on the wall and froze any liquid inside, causing the metal to expand and burst. Steam began to fill the room as Katara ran towards a flight of stairs on the opposite side of the production area that she didn't notice before.

Just as her foot stepped onto the first stair, Katara felt a pressure behind her back and a pair of swords crossed over her neck.

….

Zuko slid the mask on over his zukin and sprinted in the direction of the factory. He watched and followed Katara as her cloak fluttered behind her. He silently tracked her as she navigated through the wilderness, careful to dodge any flora that would make his stalking known.

He should have figured she would have done this, especially after her display of concern in the town earlier that day. He knew she was on a quest to destroy the factory, like he had sarcastically suggested. He grumbled inwardly at his foolish act, knowing in hindsight how seriously she would have taken it, and continued to track the waterbender.

Zuko saw her pause momentarily on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the factory. He watched her bend a couple of ice stairs leading down to the river and then propel herself to a hidden door with another platform of ice. He silently applauded her creativity as she somehow opened the emergency exit. He knew they didn't outside handles, so he would have to give her props on figuring out how to enter that way without hindrance.

He leapt out from behind his hiding spot in the trees and climbed down the staircase Katara had left behind. At the bottom, he searched around in the moonlight for some ledges and jutting in the cliff side so he could scale the rocks and make his way to the factory. After a few moments, he spotted a good section of rocks and began pulling himself across the cliff.

Zuko found himself at the platform leading to the door and dropped himself down from the rocks. After a gentle landing, he looked up and spotted a flight of stairs built into the cliff side and he palmed his mask on it's forehead in frustration. At least he found a quick way out.

Shaking his head, Zuko entered through the metal door, which Katara had left completely open, and bounded up the stairs two at a time, arriving at the ground level in no time. There was the sound of banging metal and swishing water on the other side of the thick door, so he deftly opened it and slipped inside. The room was filling with steam and Zuko immediately spotted Katara walking carefully though the cloud and heading towards a set of stairs leading up to the balcony surrounding the room.

With a smirk, Zuko drew his swords and sprinted over to her. If she was going to sneak out and perform what she considered heroic duties, he was going to mess with her before joining in on her shenanigans. Sometimes Katara's acts of heroism were plain stupid at times, so she needed to see the consequences without actually getting in trouble. He approached her like a ghost and right as her foot pressed against the first step, he crossed his blades against her neck and pressed his body against hers.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zuko breathed into her ear, his voice muffled faintly by his mask. Her breathing picked up in apprehension and she swallowed loudly.

"I… uh…"

"What's a little girl like yourself traipsing around a Fire Nation factory? And by the looks of it, destroying the place with much precision," he said lowly, masking his voice with a more raspy and deep tone.

"I-I was just…"

"Perhaps you should think through all of your plans before raiding a factory in the middle of the night," Zuko murmured. "I like that cloak on you, by the way. Though I had gotten the one with the sodalite clasp for you. I thought you would have noticed."

Katara shifted against his blades and turned her head to her right to look over her shoulder at him, "Zuko?"

"Yes," he replied with exasperation. "I think you should have told me your little plan. Then I wouldn't have had to follow you worrying what in the world you were doing."

"Why are you wearing a mask?"

"Why are you wearing your cloak?"

He lowered his blades from her neck and she turned around, putting her hands on her hips and pouting as she stared at him. Zuko sheathed his blades and then folded his arms over his chest as he silently chided her for her actions. Katara's eyes softened as she endured his scolding, but her body remained rigid.

"Take off the mask."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in the middle of a Fire Nation factory and if someone found us and spotted me, I could get in more trouble than you could realize," he retorted. "And by the way, we should leave. You did enough damage."

As he turned to head out of the assembly room, Katara grasped his wrist and pulled on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and through the holes of the mask. Her eyes were pleading as she spoke to him, "I have one more thing to do. I need to flood this place before I go."

He squared his body towards her and took a step forward, his temper at her lack of thinking starting to rise. "And then what? How do you expect to get out of here? You came in through the basement. If you flood this place, we can't get out. And I can guarantee the front door is going to be a little trickier to get through."

Her eyes saddened and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Will you at least set something on fire before we go?"

With a deep sigh, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door they both entered through. He ushered her through the door and before he followed her, he sent a strong stream of flames into the work area and set the majority of the room on fire.

Katara stopped in her steps and Zuko turned to stare at her with irritation. She looked back at the burning room and then to him again. "I need to go to their food and medicine stores."

"No."

She tore her hand from his grip and glared angrily at him. With a huff, she practically shouted, "Why not?! That village needs it!"

Zuko took a step towards her and tore his mask off and stared indignantly at her. He knew the fires behind her were reflecting in his eyes by the way her sapphire irises widened at his expression. "If we give the villagers the food and medicine, the soldiers that work here are going to think that they destroyed the factory. So they'll just get tormented and most likely punished for what you impulsively decided to do. We need to get out of here as soon as we can so they don't think it was us and make us wanted in this country more than we already are. If the factory is gone, the town can begin to thrive again in time. We don't have the time to stop at every town we run through and help them with their problems. We have an invasion to worry about. We'll help them by taking out my father and ending this war."

After a few moments of tense silence between the two, Katara bowed her head and nodded once. After putting his mask back on, Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her down the staircase. She was silent all the way out, even as Zuko led her up the hidden stone staircase on the side of the cliffs and into the woods. Once they were a fair distance from the factory. Zuko turned back around and took his mask back off. Her eyes were still staring down and her shoulders were slumped in defeat.

"Hey…"

She didn't answer. So he took a step towards her and tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she stared sadly back at the firebender.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said softly. "But you ran away in the middle of the night to hastily destroy a Fire Nation factory without thinking about the repercussions."

"Those people need help," she replied with a small voice.

Zuko sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Yes, but it doesn't always have to be us. Sometimes, the bigger picture is more important than the smaller parts."

Katara just stared at him for a few moments without speaking. Her eyes conveyed her hurt and her body conveyed her anger at him for stopping her. Without waiting for a response, Zuko spoke again.

"I understand where you're coming from, but we have more important things to worry about right now. We can't help all the villages that have been damaged from the war. We don't have the time. When we win and I become Fire Lord, I promise I will fix this all."

"That's going to take a while," Katara retorted. "We're here now. Why can't we fix the issues at the source and end it all?"

Zuko gripped her hand and tugged her in the direction of their camp. "We can't risk being caught by the Fire Nation and finishing what we started will just get us in more danger. This way, the factory is destroyed and it looks like a natural occurrence, not vandalism. You did enough damage where this factory won't be up and working until Sozin's Comet has passed. And in that case, I'll be Fire Lord by then and I won't put it back into commission."

Katara followed him in defeat and replied quietly, "I guess you're right."

Zuko pulled her to his side and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, I am. And trust me when I say that we are doing enough good by finishing the war. I want to help this village but we don't have the time."

Katara's frown didn't falter as she followed Zuko silently through the woods and back to their campsite. The sun was beginning to peak over the rolling hills as they reached the clearing where everyone else was still asleep. Quietly, they both changed back into their respective Fire Nation disguises and tucked their clothes into their packs.

After strapping the saddle onto Appa, Katara began loading it with the gear and supplies they wouldn't be using to make breakfast that morning. Zuko stroked the fire and began to reheat some leftover rice in a pot. As he cut a couple of fruit, he watched Katara walk to the fire and stir their food.

"You had the right idea for wanting to help these people," Zuko finally said after a tense silence between the two. She looked up at him momentarily then back to the pot of rice. With a sigh, he continued, "I understand why you're upset you couldn't do more."

"No you don't."

He was honestly shocked at her tone. She obviously was too stuck in her own pity party to realize he had been right. Zuko's gaze became hard at her cold words. He stood up and bounded over to her with anger in his eyes. Her eyes widened as he knelt down and grabbed the hand that was stirring their food. With his free hand, he pointed to the blemish covering the majority of the left side of his face.

"You know how I got this," he snarled as he felt his temperature rise in anger. "I got it for trying to help people being wronged by this country. I wish I could have done more to help them, but I paid the consequences of trying. I know that you were just trying to fix the problems, but sometimes you need to just let other people take care of it."

With that, Zuko stood and stomped away from her. He stalked around the sleeping bison and plopped himself against one of his furry legs. As he seethed, he heard the sounds of his friends beginning to wake from a restful sleep, one he didn't partake in because of Katara's midnight antics. He heard Sokka exclaim about how hungry he was and Aang ask where Zuko had gone, then Katara's disgruntled reply.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted. "The Fire Nation factory is on fire!"

Zuko scoffed and rolled over onto his right side. Sure enough, a plume of smoke rose in the sky from the factory.

"Guess something must have happened overnight," Aang said. Zuko imagined him rubbing his growing hair in confusion. "Those places are never safe. They're hazardous not just to the environment, but to the people who work there as well."

"Serves them right," Katara snapped. Zuko just shook his head. If she wanted to be so secretive about destroying the factory herself, she shouldn't be proclaiming her dislike so openly to the rest of the group. "They were ruining the river and destroying that town slowly. They deserve whatever came to them."

"They're still people, Katara," Aang said in a saddened and disapproving tone.

"Well I don't think anyone was working last night so you don't need to worry," she replied in a fake chipper tone. Zuko groaned at her response. She practically gave herself away.

"How would you know, Katara?" Sokka asked sharply. Zuko had to give him credit for catching onto that. After a tense silence, Sokka spoke up again, "Did you have to do anything with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated calmly. Zuko growled and rolled off of Appa's leg. As he rounded the bison, he watched as Katara and Sokka stared at each other and Toph turned to watch him approach.

"You might as well tell them, Katara," Zuko said in a harsh tone. Her eyes flickered to him as he continued, "They're bound to find out eventually. Especially since you're not hiding it very well."

"What's he talking about, Katara?" Sokka turned and looked from Katara to Zuko and back, confusion evident all over his face.

"Katara waltzed on over to the factory last night and did a little vigilante justice," Zuko replied dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sokka and Aang both dropped their jaws in shock and Toph just stared blankly at the waterbender, her face slightly irritated and her mouth pinched to the side in thought.

"You forgot to mention the part where you joined in," she spat back. Sokka turned to the firebender with his mouth even wider and was about to shout but Zuko cut in first.

"I didn't _join in, _I pulled myself out of bed and followed you because I knew you were going to get yourself into trouble. And I was pretty much right."

Toph stepped forward and pointed at Katara, "So let me get this straight: you went to the factory last night and destroyed it-" she then pointed to Zuko "-and you followed her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"Pretty much," Zuko replied. "Though I got there a little late to stop her from doing it anyway."

"He was the one who started the fire!" Katara shouted, pointing at him as she stared with angry eyes at the others.

"Because you asked me to!" he growled back. "If I didn't, they would have known it was a vandal who destroyed the building. For all they know, it could have been a natural fire that burned everything. Those tend to happen in factories."

"How would you know? Just because you have your memory back for the most part, doesn't mean you're mister know-it-all!" Katara spat. Zuko stiffened and then narrowed his eyes at her. Their staring match kept on for a few moments before Aang stepped in between them and held his arms up in a placate manner.

"Guys, we need to get out of here before they figure out it was us."

"I agree," Sokka added in as he grabbed Katara's shoulder. Her eyes broke the contact with Zuko's and she turned to her brother as he led her to the campfire to begin gathering their supplies. Toph walked to Zuko and grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she just grinned up at him.

"What?"

She shrugged and pulled him towards Appa, "You guys have never really argued before."

"Well she was being stupid last night," he snapped. "And as much as I tried to convince her that she was being rash and not thinking it all through, she was adamant on helping the villagers out."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Zuko paused and looked down at the petite earthbender. "Nothing at all. But we don't have the time, nor the resources to help them out like how she wanted to. And if we had raided the factory's food and medicine stores like she wanted to, the village would have been blamed for the destruction so they would have been worse off in the long run."

"That makes sense," Toph mumbled. She took a step forward and silently ordered Zuko to lift her to Appa's saddle. He obliged with a roll of his eyes and pulled her onto his back, then climbed up Appa's tail and into the saddle. After setting her down, he looked over the edge and watched Katara and Sokka carry the rest of their supplies to the side of the bison and climb up. He blatantly ignored Katara when she looked over to him, not even caring if her eyes were apologetic or not. He heard her sigh and sit down on the opposite side of the saddle next to Toph, most likely preparing to discuss with the blind girl the events of the previous night. After Aang airbent himself onto Appa's head, the bison lurched up and into the sky, disregarding the possibility of being caught. They needed to get away. And fast.

As the world passed them by, Zuko spotted soldiers that most likely had worked in the factory begin to walk away from the burning wreckage that once was their place of employment. He breathed an inward sigh of relief as they through the barrier of the clouds. At least they weren't retaliating at the village. For now.

Zuko turned back to the inside of the saddle and crossed his arms over his chest. The lack of sleep from the prior night was beginning to catch up to him. His eyes began to flutter close but before he fully succumbed to his slumber, he saw Katara turn and stare at him for a moment. Her eyes were saddened and a frown was on her full lips. His eyes closed entirely and his exhaustion took over, but not before he felt a blanket being placed over him and a pair of lips kiss his forehead.

….

Katara watched Zuko as he slept restlessly against the side of the saddle. His body was pressed all the way against the worn leather and he was huddled in on himself, like he was cold. The odd thing was that she knew firebenders didn't get cold.

Toph had her left foot propped up against her knee and was picking at her toes when Katara turned to her and whispered lowly, "Is Zuko okay?"

"Why are you asking me?" the earthbender replied without a beat. "He's _your _boy toy."

"First off, he's not my boy toy," Katara retorted. "We just like each other and that's it. And second off, you can feel heartbeats. Is his okay? He looks like he's in pain or something."

Toph lowered her foot onto the saddle and her brows furrowed as she "listened" to his heart beating. After a few moments, she turned to Katara and muttered, "His heart is beating erratically, like he's scared or upset. I think he's having a bad dream."

The waterbender looked over at Zuko and sure enough his face was contorted in an odd expression, like he was being confronted by his worst fears or something along the lines of that. She recognized that expression from when he would have nightmares back when they first began travelling together. Whatever he was dreaming, it wasn't pleasant. It didn't help that there was sweat forming on his brow and his shoulders were shaking. Katara was about to get up and wake him, but Toph grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down.

"Toph?"

"We need to talk."

"Right now? I was going to go wake up Zuko. He's having a nightmare, I can tell by just looking at his face."

"He can handle himself," Toph replied blankly, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "This is important."

Katara looked over the blind girl to Appa's head, where Sokka and Aang were both talking and discussing where they were going to go next. With a sigh, she turned back to Toph and motioned for the girl to speak. But after realizing Toph couldn't see what she had just done, she let the girl know she was listening.

"Alright, so does Sokka know about you two?"

Katara leaned back against the saddle and sighed, "Yes and no. He gave Zuko the 'okay' to court me, but we haven't informed him of the fact that we're sort of together now."

"Sort of together?"

Katara groaned and put her face in her hands. "We haven't been on a real date, considering the one time we did something even remotely close to one was interrupted by Azula. And we've done… stuff... But I don't want Sokka to know about it. That's none of his business."

"So you guys had sex?" Toph pronounced a little loudly. Katara panicked and shushed the girl, then looked over to the boys and relaxed when she saw they hadn't reacted as if they heard what was just said.

"No, we haven't. And it's none of your business either."

"Then why are you talking about it?" Toph said with a smirk. Katara growled under her breath and then turned away from the earthbender, but Toph grabbed her hand and made Katara look back into her milky eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't think that you two should be 'fighting' or whatever it is you're doing. He did nothing wrong. He was just trying to help and have you see reason, that's all."

"He shouldn't have followed me," Katara grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest.

"No," Toph replied, making Katara smile victoriously. But Toph held up her hand, knowing that Katara was about to act smugly and added, "He should have stopped you before you even left. You could have gotten us all in trouble for that little act of yours. You're lucky he was there to cover your tracks."

Katara was about to reply when Zuko sat up quickly and yelled out with a hoarse cry, "MOM!"

She leapt over to him and clutched his shoulders, willing him to calm down. His sweat drenched clothes stuck to his skin and his hair was matted against his forehead. His golden eyes were wild with confusion and hurt as they flickered around the saddle and surrounding clouds. His breathing was labored and heavy as he slowly calmed down from the nightmare.

"Zuko, calm down," Katara cooed as she rubbed his shoulder. "Breathe…"

"I…" his eyes turned to her and he stared at her for a long moment before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Katara instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, regardless of their recent disagreement. He started to tremble a little under her grip as his breathing slowed.

"Zuko, what happened?" Toph asked from behind them. Zuko just shook his head in response and pulled Katara a little closer to him. It was then that Katara felt the wetness of his tears trickle down her bare shoulder and soak into the fabric of her shirt.

….

Aang steered Appa down into an island that hosted a town alongside a clear river and rolling green hills. A very big change from Jang Hui, the town of Shu Jing was built next to a small canyon with many small waterfalls flowing into the clear river. As Appa landed down into the fields that overlooked the town, the sight of the vibrant blue sky made this island look like a paradise.

"This place is amazing!" Katara exclaimed as she slid down Appa's leg.

"Oh I totally agree! It's beautiful!" Toph chimed in sarcastically with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Katara turned to her with a big smile and replied, "I know! It's… Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Toph snickered and walked away, setting down her bags against a rock cluster and plopping herself on the ground as well. Katara gave up trying to convince her to start helping out with unloading like everyone else instead of "carrying her own weight". Luckily, Zuko was more than willing to take Toph's load, not even complaining once about it. Even with his healing body he tended to do more around the campsite than everyone else.

Though since his nightmare in the saddle the other night, Zuko had been very quiet. Answering questions monosyllabically and gazing out into the moving sky with almost a dazed look in his eyes. Katara noticed he was looking very sad as of late. She assumed it was from the pressures of the prophecy and knowing that soon they would be invading his home and taking down his sister and father. That obviously would be a lot to handle right now.

Katara watched as Zuko jumped from the saddle and landed gracefully in the soft grass. Without a word, he walked away from the rest of the group and began to set up his tent. Sokka approached Katara from where he was setting up his own tent and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's with him?"

She turned and looked at her brother, who was gesturing to the Fire Prince. She shrugged and pinched her mouth to the side in thought. "I'm not sure. He's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Sokka replied. "Since we left Jang Hui, he's been awfully brooding and quiet. More than usual, at least."

Katara rose one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "You wouldn't be trying to say something, are you?"

Sokka rose his hands in a pacifying gesture and shook his head. "No, not exactly. I mean, have you guys even talked about your argument at all?"

Katara's shoulders dropped and she shook her head, "No, we haven't. The only time we spoke was after he had that nightmare two nights ago. Ever since, he's been shutting everyone out."

"Do you think his little dream and outburst have to do with it?"

Katara looked back to Zuko, whose tent was up and he was pushing himself through the flap opening. She sighed and nodded. "Possibly… Probably."

"Go talk to him," Sokka stated. Katara looked back to her brother and took a deep breath. His eyes held a rare seriousness that she only saw when things were getting bad. Obviously if Sokka noticed Zuko needed help, then the issue was bigger than she thought. She nodded and then headed towards Zuko's tent. As she reached the front flap, she tapped the pole holding up and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Zuko?"

No answer.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

Silence greeted her. She blew some of her loose hair out of her face and tapped the pole again. "I know you can hear me. Please, I want to talk."

"Come in."

Katara smiled and opened the flap, crouching down to get into the small tent. Zuko was laying on his right side, back to the door. Katara closed the opening behind her and kneeled down at the edge of his bedroll.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine."

"Zuko-"

He rolled over quickly and his angry expression shocked Katara. His eyes were blazing and his scowl was deep. The filtered setting sunlight made his scar look more fearsome and prominent on his pale face. Katara's heart leapt into her throat and she struggled with the words she had wanted to say, so he just cut in.

"I told you. I. Am. Fine," he growled through clenched teeth. "I don't need you babying me."

Katara crossed her arms and frowned back at him. "I'm not babying you. I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you. Why won't you tell me what's going on and why you're acting so weird lately? Please, I care about you and the way you've been acting is scaring me."

Zuko's expression softened immediately and his face fell, eyes closing and his frown turning sad.

"Please, tell me what's wrong… Is it my fault?"

Zuko opened his watery eyes and then sat up quickly. "No, no, no, it's not you."

"Then what is going on?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair, letting in flop back onto his forehead and cover his eyes. He then rubbed his eyes and leaned his elbows onto his folded knees and began shaking his head back and forth. "I don't know exactly. I… I just had this dream…"

"The one when we were on Appa?"

He nodded without lifting his head and continued, "It was about my mom. She disappeared when I was younger, right when my father was crowned Fire Lord. I have no idea what happened to her or if she's even alive anymore. And I keep having these thoughts that it's my fault that she left me alone with my monster of a father."

Katara crawled towards him and took his hands within her own, rubbing the knuckles with her thumbs. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I guess that's something we have in common." He lifted his head and looked at her with tear stained eyes. She smiled sadly and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid when I was young."

"I'm sorry…"

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Nothing you need to apologize for, Zuko. Just like you shouldn't think your mother's disappearance is your fault, either."

Zuko tilted his head up and returned her kiss with one on her lips. He smiled after pulling away and laid his forehead against her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Is that why you've been so sullen lately?"

He shook his head and exhaled hot air onto her bare shoulder. "Not entirely. I guess with the whole invasion and being back home… It's just a lot to take in right now. Plus, I just feel so tired and weak all the time."

"Do you think that's because of what the prophecy said?"

He nodded once and whispered, "Aunt Wu said that when the Spirits bring me back, it comes at a cost. And that I would be weaker every time they bring me back. I never noticed it the other times because I was too busy focusing on other more important things, like who the hell I was and bringing you back to life and getting us to Ba Sing Se. Now, I just feel like I couldn't even perform the simplest of katas for my firebending without breaking down in exhaustion."

"Well we all will help you regain as much of your strength as you can," Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "And I'm sorry for our argument in Jang Hui. I was out of line."

"You were already forgiven the minute it happened," he whispered.

"Really?"

Zuko nodded and then pulled away to look her right in the face. With a slight smile, he replied, "There are too many things that are much more important that little squabbles between us. Besides, I can't stay mad at you, blue eyes."

Katara smiled back and pressed another quick kiss on his lips. Before he could respond, she stood up and headed towards the flap of the tent. Looking over her shoulder to see his rejected expression, she smirked and motioned for him to follow. "We're going into town. So wrap your face up and let's get going, grumpy butt."

Zuko growled and stood, then swatted her backside and pouted at her. Silently and faces split with their grins, they left the tent.

"Zuko, wipe that smirk off your face when you're walking behind my sister," Sokka pointed his boomerang at the Prince. "I don't need to be seeing that expression on you. Especially after leaving your tent together."

"Why would that matter, Sokka?" Aang asked. "They're just hanging out, right?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes," Toph snorted. "And I can waterbend."

….

The quintet made their way into Shu Jing, observing the quaint surroundings and the peaceful atmosphere that seemed to permeate the town. As he walked right next to Katara, while Toph and Aang walked in front and quickly bounced from store window to store window checking out merchandise, Zuko noticed Sokka had been lagging behind. With a quick word to Katara, he turned around and joined the warrior in his surly walking.

"Why the long face?"

Sokka looked up to the Prince and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just thinking."

"About?"

He shrugged again and then stopped walking. Zuko turned so he faced the warrior head on and stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for him to continue. Sokka just took a deep breath and then locked his blue eyes to the one visible gold eye. "You had masters right?"

"What do you mean?"

"With your firebending and swords."

"Yeah, I did. Why?" Zuko took a side step towards the building to his left so he was out of the way of the moving crowd. Sokka followed his lead and leaned against the wall, sighing deeply as he did.

"I never had a master," Sokka bowed his head in embarrassment. "I had to pretty much teach myself with everything I know. And all of you guys are so skilled at everything you do. Then there's me, the guy who can read maps and deal out sarcasm. But I'm not really necessary. You can read maps, too, and Toph can hash out some good sarcasm. So what's the point of me being here?"

"Do you not feel important, Sokka?"

The man in question lifted his head again and just stared at Zuko, slightly unnerving the Prince. "Well I'm not."

"I don't think that," Zuko took a step towards him and placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder. "You're more important than you realize. You keep us organized, you keep us laughing. You keep Katara happy. I don't know what she would do if you weren't here."

"Probably sleeping with you already," Sokka snickered, but then his expression darkened immediately. Zuko cringed and removed his hand from Sokka's shoulder, smiling awkwardly and taking a hesitant step back.

After regaining his composure, Zuko stood up straight and looked Sokka right in the eye. "What do you think will make you more important to the group, in your eyes?"

Sokka shrugged once more, a gesture Zuko was finding annoying on the younger man, and looked towards the hills surrounding the city. His eyes focused on something in the distance and then turned back to Zuko, his expression a little more hopeful. "You said something about training with a guy in this town, right?"

"Yeah, Master Piandao," Zuko replied. "He's the most famous and skilled swords master in the Fire Nation." He paused and then caught onto Sokka's sudden interest and enthusiasm. "Do you want to train under him?"

Sokka nodded quickly and then gripped Zuko on both of his shoulders. "That's what I need! A master to help me be a better warrior! I can train under this Pindoo guy-"

"Piandao-"

"-and be just as important and useful as you guys!" Sokka stepped away and hugged himself, his demeanor changing quickly back to downtrodden. "In Ba Sing Se, I felt so useless as we fought the Dai Li. I watched as all of you guys fought them with such skill and dexterity. Then there was me, who just flung my boomerang and clubbed some guys in the head. I want to be that impressive on the battlefield."

"Well, Sokka, Master Piandao doesn't just take in anyone," Zuko said grimly. "You have to prove your worth and it has to be impressive."

"How did you get him to train you?"

Zuko took a deep breath, now his turn to look away from the man opposite of him and brood. "When I trained with him, it was when I was much younger and less skilled as a firebender. My father was ashamed of my lack of abilities compared to Azula, so I begged my mother to find me a master to teach me another weapons art. Uncle suggested Piandao and we stayed here for a year… I told him that I didn't think I was worthy, because that was what I had been told my whole life."

"That's harsh…"

Zuko turned back to Sokka and smirked, "Well my father's lack of faith in me proved to be an advantage."

Sokka smiled back and took a few steps forward, Zuko following him as they blended into the crowd and headed towards the restaurant the others agreed to go to for their lunch.

"If you want, we can go visit the Master after we eat."

….

_**A/N **jeez my brain is just NOT wanting to work. I guess it's time to pour Monster into my coffee._

_Just so you guys know, the chapters are going to be getting a lot longer from here on out. There's a lot to fit in and I hate having to write tons of chapters that could easily be put together in just one._

_As for the "Painted Lady" stunt Katara did, I was never a fan of her dressing up and running around saving the people. It seemed too conspicuous for her to gallivant around in a heavy robe and a rice hat with a veil (where she got it in their short time in Jang Hui, we will never know) and too easy for her to be spotted. That's why I just had her throw on a cloak and be done with it. _

_As for the clasp Zuko had spoken about, sodalite is a dark blue mineral that has little swirls in it. It's really neat looking. Google it._


	26. The Sacred Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

_**A/N **it's Zutara week! YAY!_

_I realized that I made a mistake with Katara's outfit. She has a scar from the lightning burn and I noticed it would be on display if she wore a midriff-baring top. So I went back and edited the chapter where I described her outfit. Now, its the same one shoulder design, but it covers her stomach all the way. So it's more like a dress now instead of skirts and separate shirt._

**Chapter 26: The Sacred Fire**

Sokka stared up at the large golden stoned castle that loomed over the village of Shu Jing, knees knocking with nerves. Zuko had told him of the intimidating and powerful, yet calm and tranquil personality that was Master Piandao, the famous swordsmaster and maker. He was told by the Prince that he needed to prove his worth to the Master, yet he felt he had no reason to be a worthy pupil to such a prestigious man. He was just a lowly peasant from the Southern Water Tribe, not truly a warrior.

Zuko took a step in front of him and lifted one of the knockers on the double door. There was a Fire Nation symbol embossed in the middle of a large flower that took over both doors. There was a knocker on each door, both shaped like the heads of a lion turtle with a ring dangling from each of their mouths. After a moment or two, the towering door opened and a large, or rather rotund, man answered, eyeing the two young men in front of him.

Zuko bowed to him in the typical Fire Nation fashion, left hand open and perpendicular to his chest and his right fist balled underneath it. Zuko elbowed Sokka in the ribs and he quickly mimicked the gesture, bowing to the man in front of them.

When Zuko straightened up and then crossed his arms behind his back, the man's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times before bowing back to him, lower than Sokka and Zuko had to him. When he stood upright, he stared at Zuko before smiling, "Prince Zuko! It has been too long. You've grown up."

"It's good to see you, Fat," Zuko replied courteously. Sokka rose an eyebrow at the man's name, but decided to keep his sarcastic comments to himself. If he was to get in with the Master, he would have to be as polite as possible. With a grin to himself, he decided to channel his inner Zuko: stoic, stiff, and humorless.

"What brings you to see the Master, your Highness?"

Zuko lifted his right hand casually, keeping his left folded behind his back, "Please, no need for the formalities, Fat." He turned his body slightly and gestured towards Sokka, "This is my friend. We were passing through and he wishes to train with Master Piandao."

Fat looked at Sokka and appraised him momentarily before saying, "You should know The Master turns almost everyone away. What did you bring him to prove your worth?"

Sokka opened his mouth, but couldn't find an answer. He looked to Zuko, who was opening his eyes a little wider as if to say 'come on, figure it out.' Sokka grinned sheepishly to Fat and said, "Well, uh…"

Fat just shook his head and took a step to the side, gesturing for the two younger men to come inside, "Let's just get this over with."

The duo followed behind the butler as he led them through the front foyer of the home, turning to his right and taking them down another hallway and through an ornate archway into a large sitting room, where a man with tanned skin and black hair pulled into a top knot was kneeling in front of the window. Sokka presumed he was enjoying the scenery on the other side of the window, but he realized the man was writing some calligraphy on a piece of parchment.

Fat led them both into the room and Zuko immediately kneeled down onto the ground. Sokka followed his lead and quietly settled next to him.

"Master, you have guests," Fat said as he bowed to Piandao and proceeded to leave the room. Sokka felt his anxiety build as the man remained silent and continued to write out on his parchment. He looked through the corner of his eye and stared at Zuko, who was still as a statue.

After waiting for a few moments, the man put down his paint brush and stood. When he turned, his gray eyes rested on the two younger men in front of him. He smiled slightly under his well-groomed goatee and took a step towards them, keeping his left hand resting on the hilt of a sword on his side.

"Well, Prince Zuko, I expected you to get here sooner."

Zuko rose his good eyebrow at the man and tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "You were expecting me, Master Piandao?"

The swordsmaster nodded and then looked to Sokka, "And who is this?"

Sokka cleared his throat and looked up at the man, "My name is Sokka."

"Sokka? That's an unusual name."

He saw Zuko practically groan out loud and roll his eyes for some reason, but he chose to ignore the Prince's gesture. "Yes I guess it is. But I wish to train with you."

Piandao raised an eyebrow at him and said a little sarcastically, "Let me guess. You've come hundreds of miles from your little village where you're the best swordsman in town. And you think you deserve to learn from the master."

Zuko snickered quietly and Sokka just frowned, but replied confidently, "Well, actually, I've been all over the world."

Knowingly, Piandao mumbled, "Yep, here we go."

Sokka tore his gaze from Piandao and then looked to Zuko. His friend was already looking at him with an encouraging expression. Sokka felt his confidence waver as he locked his blue eyes with the golden eyed prince. With a sigh, he looked back to Piandao and bowed his head, "And I know one thing for sure: I have a lot to learn."

Piandao crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the young warrior, "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself."

Sokka sighed but kept his eyes on the floor, "I know. Both Zuko and Fat told me that when I met you, I would have to prove my worth… But the truth is... I don't know if I am worthy."

He could feel Zuko's fierce gaze still on him as Piandao took another few steps forward, his shadow hovering over the bowing Water Tribesman. He then heard Piandao speak clearly as he towered above, "Well, then, let's find out together how worthy you are."

Sokka raised his head and stared at the grinning swordsman above him. For a moment, he lost his composure and jumped up ecstatically, punching his fist in the air and exclaiming jubilantly. But then, he looked at Piandao and Zuko, who both stared at him with wide eyes and surprise evident on their faces.

He quickly calmed himself and then bowed to Piandao, once again channeling his inner Zuko, "Thank you, Master Piandao."

Zuko stood as well and the older man turned to him and bowed slightly at the waist. "It's good to see you, young Prince. Though I am admittedly confused as of the circumstances of our reunion. Shall we have some tea before we train your friend?"

Both boys nodded and followed Piandao as he led them towards another hallway, then down a corridor decorated with multiple white lotuses on the walls and into a study with a large mahogany desk surrounded by shelves of scrolls lining the walls. The entire back wall was glass and overlooked a green and peaceful canyon with a large waterfall and rolling hills. Piandao motioned for the two younger men to sit as he rounded the desk and sat in his large chair on the opposite side of the teens.

Fat came into the room with a tray that held a large teapot, three cups and a bowl of sugar cubes. He swiftly rested it on the desk and poured the cups for the three men, asking them if they desired sugar as he went. After they were served and Fat left, Piandao took a sip of his tea and sat back in his chair.

"This blend was a gift from your Uncle Iroh," he stated before taking a second sip.

Zuko sipped from his cup and smiled, "He tends to have good taste when it comes to hot leaf juice."

Piandao chuckled slightly before grabbing a scroll from the left side of the desk and handing it to the Prince. "He requested I give this to you when you got here. When I received his letter, I was thoroughly confused but I tend to find that Iroh's methods are…"

"Cryptic?" Sokka supplied. The two other men turned to him and they both thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement before sipping their teas again. Zuko unrolled the scroll and scanned the contents before rolling it back up and nodding to the swords master.

"Thank you for the update," Zuko stated after sipping his tea again. "So tell me, Iroh knew we were going to be coming here?"

Piandao nodded and procured a Pai Sho tile from atop his desk, twirling it in his fingers, "The old man has his ways. He also mentioned your other travelling companions. Where are they, I might ask?"

Zuko looked to Sokka and then back to Piandao, but Sokka spoke up, "They're outside of town at our campsite. We are choosing to be less…" Sokka furrowed his brow as he thought of the right word to explain their decision.

"Conspicuous," Zuko supplied, much to the warrior's gratitude. The Prince turned back to his master and grinned, "I hope you understand that we are on a deadline and Sokka can't be fully trained like I was."

Piandao nodded and turned to Sokka, "Well then I guess we have no time to waste. Fat will lead you to the sparring grounds to get started."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically and stood quickly from his seat, then bowed to Piandao before leaving swiftly. Zuko went to stand but Piandao rose his hand for him to stop. Hesitantly, Zuko lowered himself back into his seat and stared at his old master warily.

"So this Sokka," Piandao started, steepling his fingers as he began, "is he as good of a warrior as Iroh said him to be?"

Zuko nodded once and replied, "I've seen him fight. For someone with a lack of training, he is remarkable. I think you will find it interesting to train him, but he will catch on quickly. He is an intelligent young man."

Piandao smiled. "As are you, Prince Zuko. Now answer me this, for I have been curious to hear your side of this for a while… Do you regret your actions that led to your banishment?"

Zuko bristled and stared at the swordsman before slowly shaking his head, "I think what I did was right, whether my father…" he spat out the last word before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Whether my father thinks otherwise. My only regret is that I didn't fight back."

"If you had fought back, the scar on your face wouldn't be the worse disfigurement you would have suffered."

Zuko stared at Piandao for a long moment with blank eyes before tearing them away and looking into his empty cup of tea. With a sigh, he whispered, "I just think if I were to see him now, things would be different."

"Most likely so," the older man replied. "He does think you're dead, Prince Zuko. I think what you did in the past was the right decision, because now you are on a path that heads towards ending this war the right way. Don't let yourself think that what you did was wrong. Though I think Ozai's treatment of you was wrong, I think the way you handled yourself in the situation was right. Don't think that you lost your honor by refusing to fight. You had your honor solidified the moment you spoke up for your countrymen."

Zuko looked up and locked eyes with the man across the desk from him. The reassuring look in his eyes made the young Prince's own golden eyes brighten and he nodded once with a small smile.

"Now go suit up," Piandao waved him off. "Fat is getting old and I'm sure Sokka would like to spar with his friend."

"Yes, sir," Zuko said as he stood and bowed. But before he left the room, he turned back to his master and asked, "Would it be too much trouble if we forge another pair of dual Dao's for me? My original pair was… Lost in my journeys and the set I have now doesn't feel…"

"Like it should?"

Zuko smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. It doesn't feel like an extension of myself."

….

After their first day of training with Master Piandao, Zuko and Sokka made their way back to their campsite, both exhausted from their day of training with the master. Sokka was more worn out than Zuko, seeing as he had never trained under a master before. Zuko had broken a sweat, but he felt like he honestly could have done more if he had so chosen.

When they reached the crest of the hill overlooking their campsite, they saw Katara, Aang, and Toph all laying on the ground and staring up at the darkening sky. Toph sat up quickly and exclaimed something to the other two, who both sat up and spotted the approaching boys. All three of them scrambled up and raced towards the two older boys at the top of the hill. They looked to each other in panic as their friends bounded to them and didn't have any time to react before they were bombarded in a group hug.

"We missed you!"

"How was training?"

"We weren't gone that long-"

"You guys smell-"

"Someone in town said there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight-"

"Can you guys give us men some room to breathe-"

"It's so boring without you guys here-"

"We missed you!"

Both teens decided to give into the mob and let themselves be squeezed enthusiastically without objection. They waited for their friends to calm down before breaking away and let themselves be led back to their camp. Katara gripped both of their hands as they strolled down the hill.

"So are we going to leave tomorrow?" Aang asked as they all settled down next to the fire.

Sokka shook his head and replied, "No I still have some training to do."

"You guys are going to go back?" Katara asked, sounding slightly disappointed as she turned to Zuko and pinned her crystal doe eyes on him. He nodded in response and smiled at her apologetically.

"Sokka still has some forms to master, plus Piandao will want him to make a sword before he goes."

"Did you make your own, Zuko?" Aang asked, walking alongside him and looking up at the much taller teen.

"I had the first time I trained with the master," Zuko replied, gripping his hand on the sheathed blades on his hip. "But these aren't the ones I made. Those were on my ship before I met you guys."

"Oh yeah," Katara added, leaning over Zuko to look at Aang on his left. "Those are the ones he got while Sokka and I were sick."

Zuko and Aang looked at each other and snickered. Months after the incident in Taku, the pair never told the siblings about when Aang had gotten captured by Zhao or how Zuko broke into the Pohuai Stronghold single-handedly and freed the young Avatar. Katara had seen the mask Zuko had worn when he rescued their friend, but had never questioned its origins. For that, Zuko was thankful.

The Prince just nodded at Katara and stated, "They're nice, but I've spoken to Piandao about letting me create a new set when Sokka makes his. But for now, we both need some food and rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Are you guys going to stay up for the meteor shower?" Aang asked as he looked hopefully between Zuko and Sokka.

"What meteor shower?" Sokka inquired.

As the group ate their dinner, Aang filled Sokka and Zuko in about the meteor shower that was due to arrive that night. They both agreed to watch it, even though they both desired some well-deserved rest. After their dinner was finished and the eldest of the group washed up in the nearby river, the five teens settled on an outcropping of rocks and relaxed as the sun finished setting over the horizon. Toph sat on the far left, Aang to her right. Zuko was in the middle in between Aang and Katara, who had Sokka on her right. As the sky turned dark and the stars began to freckle the navy expanse above them, a streak of blue dashed along the horizon.

Katara elbowed Zuko and Sokka in their ribs and pointed upward, showing them the beginning of the meteor shower. More streaks of light began to light up the night sky and illuminate the peaceful landscape.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch," Katara murmured as she remained hypnotized by the magnificent sight.

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are," Sokka replied in the same awed tone.

Casually, Toph shrugged her shoulders and stated, "Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times."

Zuko snorted at her response and tried to stifle a laugh. He saw Katara scowl at him out of the corner of his eye but he chose to ignore her scathing look. He just smirked and kept his gaze on the show above them, focusing on the soaring lights. Suddenly, one of the lights began to come closer to them. Zuko and Aang both sat up and noticed the rock was flaming. One of the meteorites was heading right towards them. Sokka and Katara both then sat up as Zuko and Aang stood.

"Oh man," Sokka reached down and grabbed Toph's arm and pulled her to her feet. "You've never not seen anything like this."

The meteor flew past, soaring over their heads and crashing nearby. They all turned and watched as the meteor bombarded the ground, creating a huge crater and setting fire to the surrounding area. The teens all looked to each other and silently agreed to take action. They all ran towards Appa and scrambled onto his saddleless back, Aang at his head. They flew into the sky and towards the crash site and watched as the fires from the meteor slowly crept downhill towards Shu Jing.

"The fire is going to destroy the town!" Katara shouted.

Aang steered Appa down and called back, "Not if we can stop it!"

As Appa landed on the ground, everyone but Katara jumped off. She took Aang's place on the bison's head and grabbed the reins. "There's a creek over here. I'll bend the water onto the fire."

Aang turned to the group and began to go into 'Avatar Mode', ordering the others around. "Toph, let's make a trench to stop the fire from coming any closer. Zuko, head to the front of the fire and try to keep it from spreading."

Zuko nodded and sprinted to the moving front of the wildfire, but not before hearing Sokka whine out, "What should I do?"

As Toph and Aang began creating a trench, Zuko reached the head of the wall of flames. He started using his firebending to steer the blaze away, keeping it contained and trying to smother it. He took deep breaths and remembered what Iroh had taught him about snuffing fires. He focused his energy on the flames, but they were just too strong. He barely noticed Katara fly overhead with a huge supply of water and attempt to kill the fire with it. He didn't even see Toph and Aang come and create a trench in front of him. His mind, and weak body, was too focused on containing the flames.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Aang begin to use both the water and airbending. But before the airbender could really make an impact on the destructive fire, it leapt over the trench and began creeping towards the group. The flames were too high for Zuko to see anything anymore. He was so focused on trying to steer the blaze away that he didn't notice when it surrounded him completely. Panicking, he began pushing the fire away from himself, not caring anymore about containing. He just needed to get out and smother the flames.

Smoke began to fill his lungs and he started coughing violently against the unwelcome smog. He didn't even hear the voices yelling for him over the roaring flames. His fear of being burned alive began to sweep over him and he started panicking even more. He knew having a sound mind would be the only way he could successfully get out of this predicament, though that was a far off possibility.

"ZUKO!"

Her voice pierced the flames and it was all he needed. With a deep breath, Zuko closed his eyes and focused. He felt the flames around him and reached inward, drawing all of his strength and focus into putting out the fire. Like when he meditated, he focused on grabbing the flames and expanding and contracting them with his breaths. He felt his mind grasp all of the fire around him and take hold.

Zuko's breathing slowed and he felt the blaze pulsate with the deep and steady breaths. He centered his mind on killing the inferno, snuffing it out at its source. He felt the strength of the fire within his blood as he took control and strangled the growing threat. He could feel his friends battling the outer flames, attempting to contain it with their bending. He could feel the fire recede slowly as his breathing remained completely calm. Like in a meditative state, he felt his mind and body connect with the fire and become one.

On a whim, Zuko opened his eyes and was awed with the sight around him. The flames were all dying out, but instead of the red and orange tendrils that had surrounded him before, they were white and blue. Their brilliant colors filled his eyes as he continued to breathe and focus on dowsing the fire. Slowly, the amount of fire he was controlling dwindled down and began to die. His eyes opened even wider as the silhouettes of his stunned friends began to come into focus as he officially killed all of the flames around him. Other than a few random patches of grass that were still slightly on fire, the majority of the inferno had been extinguished.

All eyes were on him, even the empty glass ones of Toph, as he steadied his heavy breathing. For a moment, everything stood still. The meteor shower was over and in the darkness of the night, nothing but the moon and the stars and the small patches of dwindling fire illuminated the faces of his friends. They all were slack-jawed and silent as they stared. Zuko would have said something, but his body didn't respond to any of his brain's demands. His limbs felt heavy and his head felt like lead.

He saw Sokka move his mouth, but he didn't hear what the warrior had said. Instead, his vision began to go black as his knees gave out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

….

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted over the sound of the raging fire. She had watched as the flames practically swallowed him whole and as her friends desperately tried to stop the blaze from reaching the town. Aang was relentlessly earthbending with Toph, creating deeper and wider trenches that the fire couldn't skip over. He was attempting firebending as well, but his lack of training compared to his other elements was causing him to lack in controlling the flames. Katara was dowsing the flames with as much water as she could get from the surrounding creeks and the river, but nothing was working on stopping the beastly wall of fire heading towards them.

"Aang! We can't stop it! It's too strong!" Toph shouted over the roaring flames. Katara knew that if she had used Aang's real name and not one of her nicknames, this was serious business. Sokka had already ran towards the town to warn the villagers of the hazard, but even with his quick feet and powers of persuasion, Shu Jing would probably burn in just under an hour.

"I know!" Aang shouted back. "I don't know what we can do! We need a miracle if we want to stop this!"

Just as Aang had spoken, Katara noticed a change in the blaze. It was no longer creeping downhill towards the town. Instead it began to expand higher into the sky and then contract, like it was breathing. The flames were receding and shrinking in on themselves, becoming smaller with every 'breath'. As the fire became more concentrated and centralized, their colors slowly changed from red and orange to blue and then a blinding white. As soon as Katara saw it turn white, she knew what was going on.

Zuko was controlling the fire.

She had seen him bend white fire once, in a moment of pure agony. And he had just bent blue fire while they were in Makapu. She knew he was capable of such rare forms of firebending, and now she was witnessing him control an enormous inferno like he controlled the flames on a candle during his meditation sessions.

"What the hell is going on with the fire?!" Sokka shouted. Katara didn't notice him come back, perhaps he had seen the flames change and had returned to see what was going on. "Where's Zuko?!"

She just now noticed that they all were just standing and staring at the shrinking fire with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Katara noticed Aang lift his arm and point towards the center of the blaze, where the silhouette of Zuko was emerging from the white flames. He was standing still, arms extended out to his sides and his eyes wide open. His focus was entirely on the fire surrounding him, extinguishing the shrinking fire with just his bending.

The last of the flames died, leaving just small patches of burning grass around them, as Zuko finally broke out of his meditative state. He focused his eyes on them for a moment and stared at his awe-struck friends before Sokka spoke up.

"Zuko… That was… AMAZING!"

Katara's heart swelled at the thought of Zuko's bending prowess. He just single-handedly put out the fire threatening to ruin Shu Jing. Even in his weakened state, Zuko was incredibly gifted and strong when it came to his bending, whether he thought so or not. Katara was about to step forward to congratulate the Prince, but her feet froze as she watched Zuko's golden eyes roll to the back of his head and his body collapse onto the charred ground beneath his feet.

The four teens all sprinted to his side as fast as they could, Aang getting there fastest with the aid of his airbending. Katara watched as he kneeled next to Zuko and pressed two fingers to the underside of his jaw. Aang sighed and relaxed, then withdrew his hand and looked up to the other three just as they skidded to a halt.

"His pulse is fine," Aang supplied. "I think he just pushed himself to exhaustion."

"Most likely," Katara agreed as she knelt to Zuko's left. "We should get him back to camp so he can rest. Sokka, help me and Aang carry him back."

"Alright." Sokka knelt down at Zuko's feet and gripped them between his arms as Katara and Aang both wrapped one of Zuko's arms around their shoulders. With Sokka in the lead, they all silently walked to Appa and lifted him onto the bison's back. In the same amount of silence, they flew back to their camp.

After Zuko was placed into his sleeping bag, Katara began running some water over his heated skin. There were some small burns and cuts along his forearms, and he was going to need to get some new clothes seeing that the majority of his two shirts, robe and parts of his pants were singed away. As she cloaked his right forearm with the water, she couldn't help but overhear the hushed conversation outside the tent.

"Did you see the fire?" Sokka stage whispered.

"Obviously, not," Toph replied dryly.

"It was incredible," Aang stated. "I've never seen anything so amazing."

"What was so amazing about it?"

"I don't know… It was just… I've never seen white fire being bent before. I've seen Azula do the blue fire, but never white."

"Is that good?"

"White is the hottest fire, Toph."

"And Zuko himself said it was almost impossible to bend," Sokka added. "Whatever he did, it was amazing. I can't believe I got to witness something like that in my lifetime."

A few seconds of silence followed Sokka's statement, but Toph spoke up in a quiet tone, "When he was in there and you guys all stopped trying to put out the fire, I could feel his heartbeat. It was so steady and slow that it kind of scared me. At first, I thought he was dying or something. And the thing was, it was even slower than it gets when you guys meditate. It even seemed like his feet were barely touching the ground. Whatever it was, it wasn't normal."

Silence ensued around the campsite and Katara knew the conversation was over once the shuffling of Sokka and Toph going to their tents echoed towards her. As she withdrew the water from Zuko's unconscious body, Katara leaned back and took a deep breath. Healing him always took a lot out of her and even though these were just small burns, their fighting of the inferno earlier had already worn her out.

"Hey, Katara?"

She turned around and was shocked to see Aang's head poking through the flap of Zuko's tent. Katara knew he was light on his feet, but she was completely surprised by his sudden appearance. She had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice his arrival.

"What's up, Aang?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Katara chuckled a little and nodded, "Yes, he will. Just some small burns, that's all."

"I meant with the whole collapsing thing…"

Katara sighed and then shrugged her shoulders, "I think he just pushed himself too hard, like you thought. It happens to the best of us sometimes. He did have a long day with Master Piandao and then combined with that little show of his, he was bound to be on the brink of exhaustion."

"Alright, if you say so," Aang replied, unconvinced.

"Go get some rest, Aang," she smiled reassuringly to him. "We're going to be training hard tomorrow, you and me."

Aang smiled weakly back and retreated out of the tent after bidding her good night.

….

Zuko has experienced headaches before, so many in the past six months that he has lost count. But none of them compared to the one he was suffering through at that moment. It wasn't the fact that it was like a constant pressure on his head, it was throbbing behind his eyes with such force that he swore he could see his pulse through his own eyelids.

With a groan, he rolled over and pressed his eyes with the heels of his hands in an attempt to subside the pulsing ache behind them.

"Zuko?"

"Ungh…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard her sweet voice again, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" he groaned as he pressed his hands harder into his eyes. Not like it was making his headache subside or anything. He groaned again when Katara pulled on his wrists and easily removed them from his face. Something pressed against his lips and he felt the coolness of water begin to go into his mouth.

"Drink this," she said as she tipped the cup higher. Zuko swatted her hand away and poured the water more quickly into his mouth, some of the liquid spilling out of the corners of his mouth and down his neck. After he swallowed and took a heaving breath of air, he laid back down onto his sleeping mat and opened his eyes. Katara was looking pointedly down at him with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face.

"What?"

"You pushed yourself too hard."

Zuko groaned and closed his eyes again, then laid his arm across them as if to ward off his headache. "It's fine. I stopped the fire, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is-"

"Katara, I'm fine. I just got a little lightheaded that's all," he reassured her. But he could tell she was about to retort by the frustrated expression on her face.

"Lightheaded? That's it?!" she scowled as she practically shouted. Zuko removed his arm and looked at her. He just now noticed it was still dark in his tent, so not much time had passed since the fire. "You're already weak enough as it is. And then you collapsed and blacked out after stopping an inferno! Sokka, Aang, and I had to carry you back to camp because you were out cold. for crying out loud! How can you say that's okay?!"

"Katara, it's not like this hasn't happened before," Zuko supplied as he sat up and took her shaking hand out of her lap. "Remember the last time I bent white fire?"

"Yeah, after you remembered how you…"

Zuko waved his free hand and sighed, "Yes, after I remembered how I got my scar. The point is, you shouldn't have been surprised, nor should have been worried. This fire was a much larger caliber than the one I bent at that creek. Perhaps you should have seen it coming."

Katara tore her hand away from his and pouted at him. "Don't blame this on me! I can't help when I worry!"

Zuko chuckled and leaned forward, ignoring his lessening headache and her glare at him as he nuzzled her jaw with the tip of his nose, "You're so beautiful when you worry. But you're going to get wrinkles if you keep pouting like that."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Katara turned her head towards him and her frown slackened somewhat, but she just shook her head and went to stand, brushing out the wrinkles in her skirt as she did. "You need to get some rest. You and Sokka have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. And then we're leaving once Piandao lets you go."

It was Zuko's turn to pout as she leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. She then straightened up and headed to the entrance of the tent, turning towards him before she opened the flap and said, "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep pouting like that."

A small chuckle left Zuko's lips as she exited the tent and walked out into the darkness of the night. With a sigh, he laid back down on his sleeping mat and smiled to himself momentarily before finding himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

….

"Prince Zuko, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Zuko withdrew the strike with his wooden sword and turned to see Master Piandao standing on the topmost step leading towards his house, a towel in his right hand and his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Zuko nodded once and then respectfully bowed to Sokka, his sparring partner at that moment, and walked at a hastened pace towards his master. Fat took his place in the sparring ring as Zuko took off his protective helmet and set it down next to his practice sword on the base of the stairs.

Piandao tossed Zuko the towel as he took two stairs at a time and motioned for the Prince to follow him inside. As he wiped his face, arms, and neck dry of the build-up of sweat, Zuko was led into a small sitting room with several white, navy, maroon, and black pillows scattered around the immediate area. Piandao motioned towards one of the pillows before turning and gazing out the ornate window that overlooked the sparring arena. Zuko sat quietly, waiting for his master to speak first.

"You all did an admirable job with that meteor crash last night," the swordsman finally said as he turned and faced the Prince.

Zuko shrank in on himself and felt his cheeks warm at the compliment from his master. He knew Piandao enough to know that the elder man didn't dish out compliments often and if one was to receive one from him, they were either about to witness his true cunning nature as a skilled swordsman or just get an insult immediately after. Zuko was hoping for the latter.

"Thank you, sir."

"And that was some impressive firebending you did out there. You have improved immensely in your skills. I would have to say you're on the verge of becoming a master yourself, Zuko."

He lifted his head and locked eyes with his master. The man had never used his name without his title. Not even after his year stay at the castle.

"Sir?"

Piandao turned to his left and headed towards a small shelf against the wall to Zuko's left that held multiple scrolls and tomes, all neatly resting in the multiple small levels. As he waltzed slowly, he asked, "What do you know of the white fire, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko cleared his throat as he watched Piandao pick up a single scroll and read its label before putting it back. "I know it's a legend. Said to be one of the colors only dragons could bend."

"Mhm, and?" Piandao replied as he picked up another scroll.

Zuko thought for a moment, furrowing his brow in contemplation as he raked his mind with the answer. His teachings from his private tutor never covered ancient Fire Nation lore, let alone something that was said to never be able to be done by mortal benders. "Uh… It's said to be the fire Agni himself could produce. No person, mortal or immortal, but him could do it."

Piandao nodded as he opened one of his larger tomes and fingered through the pages. "And what was said about a mortal who could bend it?"

Zuko sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry sir but I'm not as well rehearsed on the ancient myths. And, I'm not sure if my Uncle Iroh told you but-"

"You had a recent encounter with memory loss, I am aware," Piandao completed as he stopped on a page in his tome and read over the contents before looking up, his gray eyes locking on Zuko's gold. "Though you seem to remember me well enough."

Zuko's shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze from his master's. "I do but I don't. Everything seems like something I read in a book or heard from someone else, not something I experienced on my own. Is that normal?"

"I don't know, young Prince. But I want you to think long and hard about what I asked you concerning a mortal bending white fire."

The firebender's eyes lifted once more and he stared down his swords master with confused eyes. Piandao closed the book in his hands and passed it over to Zuko, who reluctantly accepted it and laid it across his lap, fingers curling around the edge as he watched his master turn his gaze back to the courtyard outside.

"I saw you control that inferno, Zuko," Piandao started. "I saw it go from orange to blue to white. I am well aware of your sister's ability to bend blue flames, so I wasn't surprised to see the blue fire coming from you, as well. But when it turned white, it peaked my interest. Have you ever bent white fire before?"

"Once… But it was a while ago and I was sort of in a lot of emotional… Uh, turmoil…"

"'Sort of in a lot of emotional turmoil'? Prince Zuko, do tell me what caused this."

Zuko took a deep breath and replied, "My friend, and Sokka's sister, Katara used her waterbending on my head injury to help relieve some of the pressure and see if it would trigger any of my memories. Well, it triggered my defining moment, sir."

"The Agni Kai."

Zuko nodded, not caring if Piandao could see that or not. "I ran away from our campsite and… had sort of a breakdown after seeing my reflection."

"What did you feel, if I may ask?"

"I was angry… Because I saw my father, but with my scar. I see him every time I look in the mirror."

Piandao turned and faced Zuko once more with a warm smile on his face, slightly shaking his head at the Prince's remark. Zuko was puzzled at Piandao's reaction and just stared at the man incredulously until the elder spoke up, "You are not your father. You are nothing like him. You may have his blood in your veins and, admittedly, you look exactly like he did at your age, but you are not Ozai. You are Zuko. Completely different from the man who sired you. Do you know why I trained you with the dual Dao's as a young adolescent?"

Zuko shook his head and Piandao smiled and supplied, "You will always have good and evil warring inside of you, due to your heritages. It is your nature, your legacy. And, if I may be so bold, it is evident with the scar on your face." Zuko scowled at that comment, but Piandao continued, "You are two halves of a single whole, just like the dual Dao swords you wield. I knew from the day that I began training you that you would always have the inner battle of right and wrong."

Zuko just stared at Piandao before dropping his gaze to the book in his hands. The swordsmaster noticed where his eyes rested and stated, "I want you to do some research with that book. I think it will help with your search of what really is lying within your destiny and the prophecy surrounding it." Zuko looked up and Piandao smiled once more before motioning the Prince to stand and follow him outside. "Come, we have to tell Sokka it's time to make his sword."

….

Sokka and Zuko were both examining the numerous materials laid out on the table in front of them, lifting the bricks of steel to feel their weight. Zuko was carefully comparing two different bricks with a disappointed look on his face. Sokka, the same. Both young men were thoroughly unimpressed with the bricks of steel in front of them, not feeling a special connection to the various metals on the table.

Sokka began stroking his chin after he set down a brick he had, oddly enough, bitten to test its quality. Suddenly, an idea came to the young warrior and he turned to Zuko with a wide grin on his face. The Prince just looked at him like he was crazy, as the warrior stared at him wild eyes and with all of his teeth showing.

"Uhh… Sokka, what's up?"

Sokka's smile just widened and he turned to Piandao, who had been watching over them near the end of the table. "Master, would it be possible for us to leave and bring back a special material for our swords?"

Zuko just raised his eyebrow at his friend, truly perplexed on what brought this on. Piandao just smiled and replied, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright great!" Sokka exclaimed. "Zuko, let's go!" He grabbed Zuko's wrist and tugged him out of the room and through the castle. The Prince was led to the front doors and Sokka finally let go once they were outside and, by Zuko's assumptions, on their way to the campsite.

"Sokka, what are we doing?"

"Just trust me."

After a few moments of silence, Zuko couldn't take it. "Seriously, why are we going back to camp if we need materials for swords? I don't recall either of us lugging around bricks of steel in our packs."

Sokka just shushed him again as they reached the crest of the hill overlooking their camp. Instead of walking down, he shouted to their friends, "Guys! We need your help!"

Aang airbended himself to the two older boys and grinned up at them lopsidedly and replied, "What do you need our help with, Sokka?"

Sokka turned and peered over the crest of the hill and pointed at the crater created by the meteor the prior night. "That."

All eyes turned to the crater, where inside there laid a giant space rock. Understanding swept over Zuko and he mentally slapped his forehead for not thinking of it first. Grumbling under his breath, he led Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph towards the crater, the last complaining about not knowing where they were taking her.

….

Piandao stared at the teenagers in front of the gate to his castle and the rock in between them. His eyes scanned over them, stopping at each individual and evaluating them before moving onto the next. When his eyes landed on Aang, he bowed his head slightly and a tiny smile tweaked at the corners of his lips. He finally turned to Sokka, who still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Do you think we can make our swords out of a meteorite?" Sokka asked, eyes wide and his smile even wider.

Piandao laid a hand on the meteorite and examined it, the corners of his lips turning up even more as he turned his head to Sokka and replied, "We'll make swords unlike any other in the world."

The five teens were ushered into the castle, Toph in the rear and earthbending the rock inside. Since Sokka and Zuko informed the group of Piandao's connection with the Order of The White Lotus and his general acceptance of their presence in the area, the teens were less reluctant on using their bending around the older man.

Once the rock was in the welding room, Sokka and Zuko went to work. They chiseled the rock, breaking off pieces to be melted for their swords. Both young men were shirtless as they hammered at the meteor and placed the pieces in a bucket to be put into the hearth in the center of the room, sweat pouring off their bodies and dripping down their noses and arms. Once both had a suitable amount of rock broken off for their respective swords, Fat helped them carry the buckets with tongs and place them in the forge. For hours, the two switched off on duty of stroking the fires and checking on the status of the metal.

Neither of them noticed when someone was watching them. At one point it had been Piandao, carefully observing the two as Zuko helped instruct Sokka on how to properly keep the fire at a constant temperature, or when Sokka would relieve Zuko when he was about to pass out next to the forge. At another, it was Katara. She watched as Zuko constantly tended to the fire and Sokka hugged his knees to his chest as he slept upright.

Once the metal was properly melted for both aspiring swordsmen, Piandao and Fat both came in and assisted the younger men in the forging of their blades. Since Zuko already had experience in making his Dao swords before, Fat went to him and helped the Prince pour the metal into the molds for his swords. Piandao went to Sokka and assisted him as the warrior carried the bucket of molten metal with a pair of tongs and poured it carefully into his own mold.

Once the blades had cooled a considerable amount, the sounds of hammers hitting red hot metal echoed through the workshop. Both Zuko, Piandao and Fat were hammering away at the three blades being forged in that room: Zuko and Fat working on the dual Dao's and Piandao working on Sokka's jian blade.

A hissing sound replaced the banging of the hammers when the blades were thrusted into pools of water to cool the metal and set it in the proper shape. After the process was repeated several times, both Sokka and Zuko were finished with their swords.

As the fire in the hearth died down and the two swordsmen followed the elder men upstairs and to the sitting room where Piandao had first accepted Sokka as student. Fat instructed Sokka to kneel in front of Piandao and Zuko next to him. The butler held both of their swords in his arms and waited to the side, holding them out for Piandao as the master stood in front of Sokka first.

"Sokka," Piandao began, "when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills." Sokka looked down in shame, but Piandao continued. "You showed something beyond that."

Fat stepped forward, handing Piandao Sokka's sheath. The swordsmaster unsheathed the sword, showing its black blade. He held the sword out to the side and continued, "Creativity, versatility, intelligence… these are the traits that define a great swordsman. And these are the traits that define you." He placed the sword back into its sheath and kneeled in front of Sokka, handing the blade over to the warrior. "You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained."

Sokka smiled widely as he accepted the sword from his master and bowed his head in respect. Piandao then stood and walked over to stand right in front of Zuko. The Prince kept his eyes down as the shadow of his master loomed over him.

"Prince Zuko," he started. The man in question looked up and locked eyes with the Master. "From the time we first spent together and master and student, your skills have greatly grown. You have become a Master swordsman in your own right, using skills of your own creation and intelligent tactics and forms that accommodate for your handicap in your left eye. Though your injury would be considered a hindrance in the art of sword fighting, you have become one to not let that be used as a disadvantage. And like your swords," Piandao drew the Dao blades from their black and gold sheath, revealing the black metal glinting in the setting sunlight. He separated the blades and held them out to the sides, revealing their unique design and coloring. He then brought the blades together in front of his face and looked through the small gap between them down to Zuko, "you have two sides. You are versatile, yet stubborn. Compassionate, yet unrelenting. You have the blood of the Dragon Throne, and the blood of an Avatar. You are two halves of one whole, yin and yang in your own right. Just like your swords."

With a show of skill, Piandao artfully resheathed the swords and knelt down in front of Zuko, holding out the sheath in front of him. Zuko carefully accepted the blades and bowed his head in respect to his master. Piandao then stood and looked down at his students with a proud smile. "I have never taught students of such skill as you two," he looked over his shoulder and said, "No offense, Fat."

"None taken, Master."

The three teens behind the two kneeling swordsmen snickered, but Piandao proceeded to speak. "Customarily, I have my students spar with me or, in your case, each other. But I am aware of the time crunch you all are in and I wouldn't want to hold you all up from your mission. I do have one request, though."

Sokka and Zuko looked to each other questionably before turning back to their master, who smiled and then looked to the teens behind them. "Continue your training. All of you. I expect to see improvement in your skills by the time of our next meeting, whenever that may be."

"Yes, Master Piandao," Sokka and Zuko stated together as they both bowed their heads in respect. Piandao motioned for them both to stand and gestured for Fat to come over. In the butler's hands were two small pouches, one obviously heavier than the other.

"Here is some money for your journeys," Piandao said as he handed the first pouch to Zuko, who was about to protest. Instead, Piando just held up his hand to silence him and then handed Sokka the second pouch. "Don't open that until you leave. I believe you will understand the meaning of it when you do. Now, I think it would be best if you all went on your ways."

The five teens all bowed in respect to the old Master and followed Fat out of the castle. They bid the butler goodbye and began heading back to their campsite when Sokka dug into the small pouch he was given. Inside were two White Lotus Pai Sho tiles.

"Pai Sho tiles?" Sokka sounded genuinely disappointed. "That's it?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and snatched one of the tiles from his friend's hand and ran his thumb over the design before tucking it into his pocket. "I believe those will become important in the future. Don't lose it."

"Fine," Sokka grumbled. "If you know so much about them, why didn't Piandao give _you _that pouch and _me _the money?"

"Because he probably didn't trust you with it," Toph remarked sarcastically. Sokka just grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms angrily before a sudden thought crossed his mind and he dug into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of the meteor.

"Toph, I thought you might like this since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before."

Toph took the rock and exclaimed, "Sweet! Check this out!"

She began to bend the rock into different shapes as Katara took a few large steps to catch up with Zuko and weaved her arm around his, earning a genuine smile and a wink from the Prince. She looked around him and spoke to her brother, "You know, I don't think there's such a thing as 'space earth'. If it's from space, then it's not really 'earth'."

Zuko chuckled under his breath and Sokka grumbling under his breath, "Must you ruin everything ?"

As they continued over the hills heading towards their campsite, Zuko turned to Katara and whispered to her in her ear, "I can't believe you missed us."

….

_**A/N **__for those who didn't read the separate lemon that took place in Chapter 24, Zuko bent blue fire after he *ahem* finished. It really wasn't plot important at the time, but it will be later on._

_Holy cow, long chapter. I had a lot to fill in here. Besides, I like longer chapters anyhow. Yay!_

_Something the creators made a mistake with in the show was a sword like Sokka's would take longer than just a day to be forged and ready for fighting. In fact, a blade like that would probably take close to a year. But I'm impatient and I honestly don't give a rat's ass about the time frame about this all. So I just decided to stick with what happened in canon and overlook that little goof. _

_Yay, we ended on a happy note. And not a cliff hanger like I have the past gazillion chapters. Okay, not gazillion. More like three… Anyway, just a heads up, next chapter is going to be ALL ABOUT IROH AND JEE! YAY FOR OLD GAS BAGS!_

_And please, don't ask questions about the white fire just yet. That will all be explained later on. _

_P.S. I put the link to my deviantart page on my profile. I'm not the best of artists, but I have a picture associated with this story on there titled "Zuko: The Phoenix". It's the pre-coloring and shading stage, but I'm saving that for when the story is closer to being finished (aka when the hubby is home for me to have the time to color)._


	27. The Men of the Fire Nation

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **__This chapter is going to cover everything Jee and Iroh go through until the eclipse. It's not entirely eventful, but I feel there's a need to fill everyone in on our favorite older gentlemen._

_And I'm posting two chapters this week because... Well the most I can disclose is that next week I will be incredibly busy._

**Chapter 27: The Men of the Fire Nation**

"Because we trust you to guard them with your life. Can you do that?"

Sokka turned to the general and nodded with a wide smile, "I won't let you down."

"Good," Iroh replied as he stood and patted Sokka on his shoulder. He pulled a map out of his sleeve and handed Sokka the rolled paper, "This map has the location of the fortuneteller. It should be a five day flight from here, make haste so you can get to the Fire Nation as soon as possible."

Sokka nodded once more and tucked the map into his bag behind him, along with the two knives. He stood with Iroh and then spoke softly to the man, "When you see my father, Chief Hakoda, tell him that we miss him and can't wait to see him again."

"Of course, child," Iroh responded as he nodded. With a sad smile, Iroh turned from the Water Tribe warrior and grabbed his bag from against the log he had once been sitting on. After swinging it onto his back, he headed towards the edge of the forest, where Jee was waiting for him. He paused at the saddle and nodded wordlessly to the worn-down Katara and his unconscious nephew. She smiled sadly back at him and watched as he and Jee passed through the threshold of trees.

The two former soldiers walked in silence for around hour before Jee pulled a scroll from his pack and handed it to Iroh.

"What's this?"

"Katara wrote it out for us to give to her father when we reach the camp," Jee replied. "Two Fire Nation men walking into a Water Tribe encampment without some type of non-threatening defense would not be the smartest thing on our part."

Iroh nodded once and smiled, "She is a smart young lady, giving us that. Zuko is blessed to have found someone like her."

Jee agreed silently and then turned his head and looked at the general. "Does she remind you of Ursa?"

Iroh's smile turned sad. "Every once in a while she does something that reminds me of Princess Ursa. I think that's why Zuko is so enamored with her. He may not realize it, but her caring nature is very much like his mother's."

"Had he asked about her at all?"

Iroh stopped walking and shook his head, "Although he regained a good portion of his memories, there are some bits and pieces he hasn't recovered. I think that includes his mother's disappearance. He would have asked me about her if it had come up at some point in time."

Jee turned and faced the older bender and took a deep breath. After exhaling, he scratched his growing beard and replied, "Do you think you should have said something to him? I'm sure the memory of her is going to resurface soon."

Iroh sighed and began walking again, Jee following on his left. Iroh thought for a few moments then stated aloud, "I will send him a hawk once we get some of the invasion forces ready. I will figure out how to approach that when the time comes."

The men walked in silence for the rest of the night, trudging east as the sun rose on the horizon. A break in the trees revealed a cliff overlooking a cove-like beach that led to a river that ran inland. Iroh looked out to the beach and spotted a cluster of Water Tribe ships and tents set up on the beach.

"We found the Water Tribe," Iroh stated.

From behind them, there was a rustling in the leaves and the two men turned around to see a group of twelve tan-skinned men, all dressed in numerous shades of blue and wielding spears and whale-tooth blades. Their weapons were pointed at the Fire Nation men and their faces wore varying degrees of discontent. A man with a square jaw lined with a goatee and some stubble stepped forward. His shoulder length hair was halfway pulled into a ponytail like Sokka's and there were two braided locks on the right side of his head that dangled down and were decorated with blue beads. His crystalline blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the two Fire Nation men.

"Yes, you did."

Iroh stepped forward and smiled at the men, holding his hands up in a friendly gesture as he faced the man in the front. He bowed in a respectful manner and kept his smile on his face. "Are you the man who is in charge of these men?"

"Indeed I am," the man stated firmly. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Iroh heard Jee shuffle behind him and he cleared his throat, "I am Iroh, and this is Jee. We are here to help."

The man in the front stiffened and his eyes narrowed even more, "Iroh? As in General Iroh of the Fire Nation? The Dragon of the West?"

Iroh smiled, "One and the same."

The men behind the leader all lowered into more offensive stances, their looks of discontent changing to malice. Iroh remained calm as the men around him all glared at him, the smile on his face never faltering.

The man in front scowled at Iroh and repeated himself, "What are you doing here?"

Jee mumbled under his breath to Iroh, "The letter, Iroh. Give him the letter."

"Ah!" Iroh reached into his pack and pulled out the scroll, handing it to the man in front of him. "That is for Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. It's from his daughter."

The man stared at the scroll for a moment and then hesitantly pulled it from Iroh's grasp. "How do you know Katara?"

Iroh tucked his hands into his oversized sleeved and replied, "We have been travelling with her for quite some time. She, her brother, my nephew, and the Avatar actually."

The man stared at Iroh and then unrolled the scroll quickly, reading its contents twice before looking back up to Iroh with a softened expression. He raised his arm and signaled for the men behind him to stand down. He took a step forward and nodded once to the two Fire Nation men in front of him.

"I am Chief Hakoda. I think we have some catching up to do."

….

Hakoda stared at the two men in the tent skeptically after Iroh recounted the stories of the past few months, including the siege of the North Pole and the prophecy surrounding Zuko. Hakoda was familiar with the rumors of the missing Prince and how he had been apparently dead. He was especially happy to hear of the good company his children had been keeping since he left the South Pole.

"… And they are currently on their way to a village called Makapu in order to clear any air around the prophecy," Jee said. "Then they will be heading to the Fire Nation after Prince Zuko is in better health and meet us on the day of the Eclipse at the Black Cliffs."

Hakoda nodded as he analyzed the set of maps in front of him, hand cupping his chin and stroking his goatee. Iroh had pointed out a few areas in the Earth Kingdom where rag-tag individuals could be picked up for the invasion. He made some mental notes in his head as he memorized the plan Iroh had developed for the Eclipse.

"Do you have any questions?" Iroh asked after he finished explaining the strategy.

Hakoda straightened up and thought for a moment, then looked up to the General. "I think it would be advisable for us to commandeer a Fire Navy ship, use some of my men to operate it until the Day of Black Sun as some of the other men travel along the coast of the Earth Kingdom to get more troops. That way we can sail without getting attacked and possibly get through the gates of Azulon without being stopped."

Jee and Iroh both nodded in agreement, and the former Lieutenant spoke up, "I think I should go on that ship and acted as its commanding officer. I have been a part of the Fire Navy since I was a young man. I don't even think General Iroh knows more about the way those ships work than myself."

Hakoda let a small grin pull at his lips and nodded in agreement. "That is a good plan. I can go with you and let one of my higher-ups lead the men staying in our ships." He paused for a moment and then turned to the eldest in the room. "And what about you Iroh? What do you plan to do?"

The retired General smiled and pulled his arms out of his sleeve, then revealed a small game piece pinched between his fingers. Hakoda stared at the Pai Sho tile as Iroh twirled it around his fingers and then clutched it in his palm.

"I'm going to travel on my own and find some _old_ friends."

….

Jee stepped out of the main tent in the Water Tribe camp to witness many of the men starting to pack up their belongings and taking down their tents. With a puzzled look on his face, he turned and saw the taller second-in-command, Bato, walk up to him.

"What's going on?" Jee asked the man, flickering his eyes to the burn scar taking up Bato's entire left arm and back to the man's narrow blue eyes.

"Our scouts spotted some Fire Nation ships heading our way, most likely to support the occupation of Ba Sing Se," Bato replied once he reached where Jee had been standing. "We plan to commandeer the ship that's almost here. It's alone and the closest one is far enough where we can capture it without being caught."

Jee nodded in agreement and replied, "And what of the men who were to travel along the coast of the Earth Kingdom? We don't have the time for them to head out without running into a cruiser or two."

"Well I was about to speak with Hakoda about that," Bato answered a little warily. Jee noticed the Water Tribesman's apprehension to telling him that bit of information, so he just nodded to him. Bato nodded back and headed into the tent, Jee closely behind.

Hakoda and Iroh both looked up from the maps they had been studying and Bato nodded to his chief.

"Our scouts have spotted a Fire Navy ship, sir," Bato stated. "There's just one close, but several more on their way to support the occupation of Ba Sing Se."

"Are the men getting prepared?" Hakoda asked, standing up as he did so.

"Yes, sir," Bato replied. "We were going to wait for your orders about what to do, considering the ships are coming sooner than we anticipated."

Hakoda thought for a moment, stroking his chin in a way that reminded Jee heavily of Sokka. Iroh must have thought the same, because the older man chuckled slightly. The chief and his, what Jee would have called, first mate turned their blue eyes to the senior and both rose their eyebrows in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, Chief Hakoda," Iroh started with mirth. "It's just when you stroked your chin like that, it reminded me of your son."

Jee smiled, but it was quickly downturned when he noticed the expression on Hakoda's face. It was one he had expressed himself: sadness of missing out on his children while fighting in this war. Jee's heart went out to the man. He, too, had left his daughter and son in the Fire Nation to fight in the war. It was then that the deserting Lieutenant realized that everyone fighting in the war was the same: losing time with the ones they loved.

Iroh cleared his throat and quickly spoke again, "I think that since we don't have time to split up and commence with our original plan, every one of your men should help with capturing the Fire Navy ship and perhaps split up at a later time."

"Will you still join us, General Iroh, or will you still go out on your own?" Bato asked.

Iroh shook his head, "I will still leave as planned. My part is just as important as yours and it has to be done. And I cannot risk the chance of being caught by my countrymen at the present time."

The three other men nodded and Hakoda turned to Bato with a stern look on his face, "Tell the men that everyone will be needed to capture the ship. Once the ship is captured, we will take care of splitting up the men into their respectful groups and continue with our original plan."

"Yes, sir," Bato replied and quickly exited the tent.

Hakoda then turned to Jee and started, "You and I will lead the men onto the ship. You don't look Fire Nation enough right now to be recognized while we take control. I would suggest getting prepared. It will be here, soon."

Jee just nodded and went to follow Hakoda out of the tent, but Iroh grabbed his arm and held him back. The younger of the two firebenders turned and faced the General with questions in his eyes.

"I feel that you and Chief Hakoda have much in common," Iroh stated. "After you capture the ship, perhaps you who should talk about things not related to the war. Perhaps that will help international relations for once our young friends end this conflict."

Jee waited for a moment and then nodded wordlessly. Shouts from the camp signaled that the Fire Navy ship was in sight. Jee was about to leave when Iroh stated once more, "I will not be helping you. So good luck, Lieutenant Jee. Make me proud."

"Of course, General Iroh," Jee bowed in the Fire Nation fashion. "We will meet again on the Black Cliffs."

Iroh bowed in return and Jee quickly exited the tent, leaving Iroh alone to pack his small bag and quietly hike away the campsite.

Jee ran along the beach and followed several of the Water Tribe warriors onto a single boat. The warriors remained quiet, and Jee noticed some uneasiness from being around the firebender, but they kept their mouths shut as Hakoda quietly ordered them to put on their warrior masks and prepare to board the ship once they left the beach.

The ship lurched out of the sand as several warriors pushed it and then leapt onto the rope ladder hanging from the deck. They all climbed on as the ship quietly sailed out to meet the Fire Navy cruiser. Jee could tell the men were excited to "knock some firebender skulls", in the terms of a man name Karak. That phrase just made Jee roll his eyes and laugh to himself.

Before he knew it, the port side of the cruiser was in view and the men all began jumping from the deck of their ship and climbing onto the deck of the Fire Navy one. He followed swiftly and in no time, the ship was theirs.

….

_One month and three weeks before the Eclipse_

The full moon was rising, casting an eerie light across the deck of the Fire Navy ship. Hakoda was leaning his arms against the railing of the starboard side of the ship, fiddling with a necklace in his hands. His eyes slowly went over every detail of the choker, from the velvety band to the smooth turquoise stone with the water symbol carved into its surface. His thumb dragged across the familiar etching when a sigh escaped his lips.

"Chief Hakoda?"

The man in question turned and his blue eyes locked on a pair of a burnt gold ones. Jee walked up next to him and mimicked his body posture, leaning against the railing and looking out to the sea.

"The last time I was on a ship like this was months ago," Jee began, keeping his eyes out to the rolling waves below them.

"What were you doing then?"

Jee smiled sadly and replied, "Well I _had _been serving the Prince for three years."

"Had been?" Hakoda rose an eyebrow at the phrase and waited for Jee to continue.

The Lieutenant sighed and popped his neck before continuing, "Well the crew of that ship was recruited for the Siege of the North Pole because Prince Zuko had been missing for two months."

"And in that time he was with my children, right?" Hakoda supplied, noticing a smile come to his own lips when Jee smiled and nodded at the mention of his children.

"They're great kids, Hakoda," Jee stated after a few seconds of relaxed silence. "If I were you, I'd be proud. Katara has been teaching the Avatar waterbending and Sokka has been acting as the unofficial official leader of the group of misfits."

"Unofficial official leader?" Hakoda laughed. "Sounds like my Sokka…"

"He was an interesting fellow to be around, I'll give you that," Jee said with a small laugh. "But the boy is intelligent and clever. Now that I've met you, I see a lot of you in him."

"That's how people always saw it," Hakoda replied, his smile faltering as he began his next statement. "Sokka was more like me and Katara was more like her mother…"

"What happened to her?"

Hakoda sighed and ran his thumb over the carving of the necklace for a second time before gripping the trinket in his hand and tucking it into his pocket. "She died several years ago."

Jee was silent for a moment and Hakoda noticed his head was bowed, a grim expression on his face.

"I'm guessing my people had something to do with it?"

Hakoda nodded once and replied with an unsteady voice, "There was a raid on our village. She was the only casualty."

Jee nodded in understanding and turned to the Chief with a sad smile on his face, "Was that necklace hers?"

Hakoda returned the smile and put his hand back in his pocket, clutching the necklace in a securing manner. "Well, it was my mother's first. Then she gave it to me to give to Kya. I had planned to give it to Katara as a 14th birthday present, but we left before I could do it. I plan to give it to her when I see her again."

"That will be soon, Chief Hakoda-"

"Just Hakoda," he turned to the Lieutenant fully with a warmer smile on his face. Jee nodded and looked back out to the sea. Hakoda followed his lead and took a deep breath before picking up conversation again. "So do you have kids?"

Jee smiled and nodded once, "Two, like you. But my daughter is older than my son."

"What are their names?"

"Celia and Arnoz. When I left to serve under Prince Zuko, Celia was twelve and Arnoz was seven," Jee bowed his head and frowned as he thought of his children. "My wife, Ling, had originally wanted another child, but I haven't been able to go back and grant that wish for her. Now, I think she would be too old to even try again."

Hakoda turned to face Jee again and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Some things in life we can't change, but just remember you have people that care about you. I learned in my travels in the past two years that even though I lost my wife, I still have two amazing children that love me and I love in return. It makes fighting in this war worthwhile."

Jee just smiled and turned his head to Hakoda, acknowledging the comfort the Chief was giving him. He stood up straight and bowed to the Water Tribesman, a gesture that shocked Hakoda immensely. In his forty years, he never expected a man of the Fire Nation to bow to him. When Hakoda recovered from his shock, he bowed in return.

"You should get some rest, Hakoda," Jee said after straightening up. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

And with that, the Lieutenant left the Chief at the railing overlooking the ocean.

…

_One month and two weeks before the Eclipse_

Iroh pulled the hood of his cloak over his head as he passed through the line of trees outlining a small village. He had followed the river leading to the Serpent's Pass, according to signs along the trail in the forest, and found this small town nestled in a small clearing in a valley. Knowing of the Fire Nation occupation in Ba Sing Se, he would have to be extra careful to not be recognized.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when Iroh reached a small diner near the town square. There were a few people scattered around, shopping or enjoying their lunches near the small fountain in the square. But Iroh paid no heed to them as he entered the small shop.

He removed his hood and scanned the relatively empty shop and found what he had been looking for: a Pai Sho board. There was a middle-aged man sitting at the table, picking at the dirt under his finger nails. When Iroh approached, he lifted his eyes and stared at the older man before his green eyes widened and he bowed his head in respect.

Iroh held up his hand and smiled, "May I have this game?"

The man stared at him blankly and then nodded, remember the formalities once more. "The guest has the first move."

Iroh sat and shook his head, "I don't have time to employ my typical strategy, I'm afraid. Perhaps there is a way I can do the actual game some other time."

The man had a panicked look cross his face and he nodded once before standing and going to the back room. For a moment, Iroh had hoped that his straightforward response to their usual coded talk was enough to convince the man to let him speak with the man in charge of the White Lotus in this area. Usually, he would be more than happy to partake in a sporting game of Pai Sho, but time was not on his side at the moment.

A few minutes later, the man exited the back room and nodded to Iroh, who stood and went into the back with him. He wove through the darkness and was led to a heavy door in the depths of the diner. He knocked twice, as usual, and stepped back.

A small slit opened in the door and a pair of gray eyes peered through. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The door swung open almost immediately and Iroh was ushered in. The man who had led him to the back followed closely, shutting and locking the door hurriedly once they were both in the room. The man who had been behind the door towered over Iroh, his gray eyes sunk into his wrinkled face framed with wiry black hair. His burly body was taut with oversized muscles, all coiled under his skin. His generic brown tunic and pants stretched over his strong body and Iroh could help but be impressed by the aura of power this man had.

"What is such the urgency that you felt the need to bypass the typical introductions?" his deep voice boomed.

Iroh bowed slightly before responding, "I apologize. But I have many other people to recruit in our mission."

"And what mission is that, General Iroh?"

Iroh turned and looked at the other man in his green eyes. Much smaller than the strong man, this gentleman was thin and frail looking, but still had some hidden strength in his body. His green robes fell loosely over his body and dragged against the floor. His cheeks were sunken in and his skin looked pallid.

"I am sure you got the message from Jee of the Fire Nation sometime in the past two months."

"We did," the strong man said. "But Ping and I don't know what an eclipse has to do with anything."

"I would like to recruit you to do me a favor," Iroh stated. "I am going to be traveling throughout the Earth Kingdom to find White Lotus members to help me find forces for an invasion being led by the Avatar and my nephew."

"The Avatar?" Ping piped up.

"Your nephew? But I thought Prince Zuko was dead," the strong man said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked skeptically at Iroh.

"Surely you have been briefed on the prophecy," Iroh rose his eyebrow.

"No, he hasn't," Ping chimed in. "Shao is relatively new and wasn't in the Order when the prophecy was an item of high importance to be discussed."

Iroh shook his head and leaned his back against the wall to his right. "Ping, I trust you to explain the prophecy to Shao. And Shao, once you have been briefed, I want you to start searching for people interested in helping with an invasion of the Fire Nation. This is what we are going to do…"

….

_One month and one week before the Eclipse_

Hakoda emerged from below the deck when Bato ran up to him, out of breath and resting his hands on his knees as he bent over. To Hakoda, it was strange seeing the men of his tribe dressed in the armor of the Fire Nation. And even stranger having a man of the Fire Nation among them and willing taking orders from him. Said man of the Fire Nation was walking up behind Bato with an anxious look on his face.

"Chief Hakoda," Bato breathed. "There is a Fire Navy ship on the horizon. They've already spotted us."

"They're going to want us to stop and ask why we're off course, I can guarantee it," Jee added when he stopped next to Hakoda's second in command.

Hakoda nodded to Jee and turned back to Bato, "Get the men in position. Jee and I will speak with their commanding officer when they get here."

"Will do," Bato said with a nod of his head and ran off to give orders to the men. Some went below deck, others began working on acting as if they were doing chores around the ship. Once Bato was gone, Hakoda put his helmet on his head and nodded to Jee, who, in his armor, looked stern and ready to take care of business.

The ship Bato had spoken of came to their side quickly and dropped anchor just as fast, attaching their gang plank in the process.

Once the other ship captain made it across with two soldiers, the two groups bowed in the Fire Nation fashion. The captain straightened up and he addressed Jee, "Lieutenant Jee! Surprise seeing you here. I guess after your babysitting job, you had to find something new, right?

Jee just shook his head, "I was off of Prince Zuko's ship long before he disappeared, sir."

"Any idea where he is?"

Jee dropped his head and sighed, "As far as I've been told, he's dead. And we don't need to be worrying about him anymore. Fire Lord's orders."

Hakoda's eyes widened at what Jee had just said. Was it true? Had Fire Lord Ozai called off the search for his first-born son? That thought alone made Hakoda sick to his stomach, but he knew he needed to keep his composure as the two Fire Nation men held their conversation. Hopefully what Jee had told that captain was just a cover story.

"That's unfortunate. But the boy was a lost cause," the captain stated as he shook his head. "Anyway, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!"

Jee nodded to the captain and replied, "I apologize, sir. We have some orders from Admiral Yong to head west for support in the colonial area." He leaned forward and whispered with conspiracy, "I don't think he trusts us with support for the occupation."

The captain laughed, "Well, nice of Admiral Yong to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way.

"I'm sure Admiral Yong meant no disrespect, sir," Hakoda added, earning a secretive smirk from Jee.

The captain laughed again, "I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?"

Jee bowed his head once more, "Don't worry, sir. Next time, we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message. For the time being, we will be on our way to Yu Dao."

"Have fun with that," the captain scoffed. "There have been some rebel forces around there. I wish you the best of luck."

The two groups bowed to each other once more and the Fire Nation men left the captured ship. Once their gang plank was lifted, they hoisted anchor and headed east. Hakoda breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Jee with a smug grin on his face.

"You knew who was in charge?"

Jee snickered, "When you spend as much time as I do on sea, plus with being a part of the White Lotus, you pick those kinds of things up. Admiral Yong is a senile old man. And if that captain asks him about us going to the colonies, he probably wouldn't remember. Besides, he has a tendency to send away people he doesn't like just because he didn't want them around, despite the orders from his higher-ups."

Hakoda just nodded with a smirk on his face and patted Jee on his back, "I think you saved us from having to fight for our lives."

….

_One month before the eclipse_

Iroh reached a small village on the outside of the Si Wong desert and decided it would be a good time to send Zuko a letter. He thought about the possibility of where Zuko could be, knowing it had been about a week since they parted. If his calculations were correct, the young heroes would probably leave Makapu village very soon and head for the Fire Nation archipelago. It would be impossible to send him a messenger hawk directly, but he could always send one to where he would be.

_I think it's time for me to send a letter to my old friend Piandao._

Iroh had found a member of the White Lotus easily and went through the motions of admittance to the secret room in the back of a flower shop. He bowed in respect to his fellow members and requested the same thing he had to the last two members he encountered. Plus a piece of parchment and some ink.

"_Master Piandao-_

_It has been a long time since either of us have spoken or seen each other. Much too long. I hate that this is the way we are to reunite, but I have a request for you. My nephew and a group of his friends should probably pass through your town sometime soon and I have a feeling he and a friend will be coming to visit you for some training. My nephew has improved greatly in his skills, enough that even with a bout of amnesia he could best some of the most formally trained masters in the world. As for his friend, he is a unique young man. He probably wouldn't be able to pass your usual tests in the typical manner, and he will probably make you want to smack your head in frustration, but he has much potential. He just needs direction, and he will get there in his own way._

_As for my nephew, I mentioned before that he had a recent episode of amnesia. It's still heavily influencing him and his actions. He doesn't seem to remember minute details of his life, just major events and occurrences. He has not once asked about his mother. His father came up once in discussion and instead of his usual anger and shame, he was mainly just curious and lost. I feel the man I have grown to know the past three years has turned back into the once we knew before his life-changing moment. It's refreshing in a way, but also concerning. I feel soon he might regress into that angry teen he had once been before his amnesia._

_I have attached a letter for him, if you could please give it to him when he arrives at your castle. I'm sure you have gotten updated about the plan, so there is no need to read the letter to him. It will contain the same information you have been given recently._

_DotW"_

Iroh stretched his hand and grinned at the letter before setting it aside to dry and so he could write to Zuko.

"_Nephew-_

_Everything is going according to plan. The Lieutenant is with the Chief and his men and I am currently backpacking around, looking for friends. Our meeting place should be the same as stated before. I apologize again for leaving you without really saying farewell properly. But we will being seeing each other soon enough, my son._

_Tell your friends that everything is going well and that I hope you are training Kuzon especially hard. Don't forget your field trip on the solstice. It is very important for both of your trainings._

_Best Wishes,_

_Uncle."_

….

_Three weeks before the Eclipse_

Jee was busy going through several of his morning katas when Hakoda came onto deck and silently observed him. Hakoda had never seen a firebender train before. Every encounter he had had before was in battle, so he never had the chance to observe their fighting styles. Even in the early hours of the morning, the sun was beaming down on the deck of the captured ship and made the firebender sweat through his training shirt. Hakoda was going to ask Jee to spar when there was a loud squawking in the distance. Hakoda and Jee both looked up to see a hawk flying towards them.

Jee's reflexes caused him to hold up his arm and the hawk latched its claws into the sweaty skin. He flinched and lowered his arm to reveal the messenger hawk perching proudly. He removed the scroll from the tube on its back and unrolled it slightly before rolling it again and walking towards the Chief.

"It's for you."

He handed the letter over and Hakoda grabbed it skeptically from the firebender. He didn't know anyone who would send him any correspondence with a messenger hawk. He was ultimately prepared for the worst. As he unrolled the letter, he sighed in relief when he saw who the writer had been.

"_Dear Dad,_

_I'm really sorry we couldn't come by the camp with the old guys. We had some things to take care of with the jerkbender and old arrow. Sis is good. We both miss you a lot. Just warning you now, sis and the jerkbender are getting cozy. But I'm being a good big brother and I threatened to castrate him if he hurt her. I'll always keep my promise to you._

_I can't wait to see you at our special meeting place. It's been too long. We can catch up more then._

_Love, Sokka."_

Hakoda lifted his head and noticed Jee had been staring at him when he pinched his mouth to the side in thought. For a moment, he was just perplexed for a moment and then spoke to the firebender, "I don't understand my son sometimes. Do you get the nicknames he gave to his friends?"

Jee grabbed the letter with his free hand and read over the contents before laughing and handing the letter back to Hakoda. "Zuko is most likely the 'jerkbender'. Avatar Aang is 'old arrow' and 'sis' is obviously Katara."

"So Zuko and my daughter are-" he looked back at the letter to get the phrase, "-'getting cozy?' what does that mean?"

Jee laughed again and shook his head as he petted the hawk on his arm. "Katara and Zuko have taken a liking to each other. Nothing more, that I know of. I can tell he cares about her deeply."

Hakoda sighed and scratched the back of his neck, then proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose. "So my daughter and a firebender. The Prince of the firebenders. Never thought I'd see that coming…"

"Zuko is an honorable young man. I don't think you should worry about him."

"But she's my daughter," Hakoda retorted, glaring at Jee slightly before exhaling sharply. "I should worry about every young man that shows interest in her. She's of marrying age in our culture. I need to be keeping my eyes sharp for any man wanting her hand."

Jee patted Hakoda on his shoulder, smirking, and replied, "In our culture, we don't marry until eighteen. Yes, that's how old Zuko is, but I can tell you by the way he looks at her and speaks of her, he would be willing to marry her. And that means wait until she's eighteen. I'd give him a year before he asks you for her hand."

Hakoda just stared at Jee skeptically and then his eyes darted to the bird on his arm. "Are you going to let that hawk go?"

Jee eyed the hawk and shrugged. "Depends. You want to write to anyone?"

Hakoda laughed and shook his head, "By the time Sokka gets a letter from me, we'll be meeting at the Black Cliffs. Why don't you write to Iroh? We'll be arriving at the rendezvous point of the Earth Kingdom soon."

Jee nodded and went inside the tower of the ship, leaving Hakoda on the deck with the letter from his son. With a smile, he brought the letter to his lips and kissed it gently.

….

_Three Weeks before the Eclipse_

Iroh had been in the town of Gaipan for less than five minutes when a messenger hawk swooped down and latched itself on his shoulder. He removed the letter from the tube upon the bird's back and scanned the contents before grinning. A letter from Zuko was warming to the old man's heart.

It was greatly coincidental that Zuko had mentioned the very town Iroh had just walked into and that proved to be very convenient for their plans. Iroh had already travelled a great expanse of the Earth Kingdom, gathering eager rebels for the invasion and relaying where they would be meeting to travel across the great sea towards the Black Cliffs in the Fire Nation.

Iroh turned and headed out of the town again and into the forest outlining the town. He had heard a villager say something about guerilla warriors in the trees that had attempted to flood the town but the Avatar and his friends had stopped them for the most part. The town had been flooded, but the villagers survived after being evacuated and rebuilt the dam and had built a canal to redirect the flow of the river. Iroh found it ingenious, and he knew exactly who had helped them and it made him grin at the heroics of the people surrounding his nephew.

Iroh broke through the barrier of the trees and walked for a few moments before the sound of someone landing from a jump from the trees caused him to turn around. A tall young man in mismatched armor approached him, two hook swords in his hands and a piece of wheat in between his teeth.

"What are you doing in our forest, old man?"

"Actually, I was looking for you."

The man lifted his brown eyes and stared at Iroh under dramatic eyebrows, ones Iroh questioned their natural appearance, and a mop of brown hair.

"How do you know about me?"

"My friends told me you would be interested in taking out the Fire Nation," Iroh replied with a smirk. Suddenly, four more teens dropped down from the trees behind the young man and approached Iroh. One held a bow, one a kris knife. One was a large and stocky man with a wide mouth, the other small and probably no older than ten.

"Who told you about us?"

Iroh smiled and held up his hand, "I am sure you know Katara?"

The man in front visibly relaxed and stared at Iroh with confusion. "How do _you_ know Katara?"

"Like I said, she's a friend," Iroh replied. "Is there anywhere we can go to discuss the plans? My nephew said you would be interested in helping our… Little invasion."

The one behind the man in front that held the kris knife approached him and pointed the knife towards the seasoned general. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Because I trust my nephew when he says that you all would be interested in taking out the Fire Nation. Of course, what Miss Katara told me was that you two didn't get along well. But we are willing to put aside our differences for our once similarity."

"And what's that, old man?" the man in front said.

"Defeating the oppressive Fire Nation," Iroh stated simply.

The young man thought for a moment and then turned around to silently confer with his team members. His head turned back to Iroh and he smiled before taking out the wheat stalk.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters."

….

_One week before the Eclipse_

"Chief Hakoda?"

The man in question turned around and saw Bato standing behind him. Hakoda nodded before turned back towards to the bow of the ship. Bato stepped forward and stood to Hakoda's right.

"We are going to reach the merchant's pier soon to meet up with the other Water Tribe ships and forces. Do you think this is going to work?"

Hakoda sighed and shrugged weakly before turning and smiling sadly to his friend. "Perhaps. But what's the point if we don't try?"

Bato nodded before facing out towards the approaching harbor before dismissing himself and heading back below deck.

"We have to try," Hakoda whispered to himself.

….

_**A/N **__yea, I know this chapter was kind of choppy. But like I said in the beginning of this chapter, there wasn't much going on except gathering forces for the invasion. It will all come together in a few chapters, trust me. I feel like I sort of flubbed this chapter, but I just couldn't find much inspiration for the material in here. I seriously skipped over this chapter for a while and went on to the ones after. But you guys got two chapters in one day. A total of 17000 words. You shouldn't complain._

_Jet will explain about what happened to him in Ba Sing Se later on. And why they went back to their hideout. I think it's self-explanatory, but I think he should explain it to Katara. Before doing some bad shenanigans. Grrrrrrr..._

_On a more… different note, I HATE the ship Jetko. I just watched the three episodes they (Jet and Zuko) interacted in and I honestly was like "How in the HELL do people see them together?" Like, I know people don't see how Zutara works because for the majority of the series, they hated each other. But Jet literally tried to kill Zuko, not like how Zuko just tried to get Katara out of his way to Aang. Zuko never meant to kill! Zuko only meant to maim or seriously injure! (Hehe, guess where that came from and you get brownie points). _

_Again, I apologize for this crappy chapter. I just couldn't make it better, no matter how hard I tried._


	28. The Firebending Masters

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_**A/N **__I know I don't typically do shout-outs, but I feel the need to do some. These people have reviewed almost (or actually) every chapter I've posted lately and they need a little love. So here's to you __**Geekazoid13, raidersfan777, chinaluv, lissyferret7, KaliAnn, Artexatreyu, **__and __**SmellofRoses. **__These are the peeps whose names I've seen the most in my little review section. Thanks a bunch!_

_If there's a gap between little pieces of the story, it's because it goes exactly like it did in the show. Like I've said before, I don't feel like rewriting episodes in my chapters unless I make lots of changes in between events that happened. _

**Chapter 28: The Firebending Masters**

"Guys, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Aang looked down from Appa's head and smiled at the concerned Katara. After exchanging a knowing, and slightly annoyed, look with Zuko and tightening the reins on Appa's horn, Aang leapt down and stood in front of her and Toph, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't worry, Katara," he replied gleefully as the firebender jumped out of the saddle and landed softly next to him. "Zuko and I are just going to the Sun Warrior ruins for a few days for whatever reason Iroh had and we should be back before you can say 'Roku's Ravenous Komodo Rhino.'"

Toph, who was standing to Katara's left, mumbled under her breath and Aang placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her stiffen and turn her head away to hide the blush Aang had so obviously seen.

"Toph…"

"Hmph."

"Toph, we're going to be fine," Aang smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll keep Zuko safe and he'll do the same for me. I mean, not many people can bend blue and white fire. We have nothing to worry about."

Toph mumbled something into his chest.

"What?"

She pulled away and punched him in his arm, causing him to wince and rub the sore spot left by her small but mighty fist.

"I said that I'm not worried, I'm just going to miss you guys. I'm not really looking forward to spending an entire weekend with the Water Tribe twins."

"They're not twins, Toph."

She scowled, jutting out her bottom lip and furrowing her brow so much that her milky eyes were almost covered. "You know what I mean, Twinkle Toes."

Aang just chuckled and pulled her into another hug. "I'll miss you, too."

Toph grumbled again and pulled out of his embrace, blushing furiously as she stomped away. The Avatar turned and saw Zuko and Katara conversing, smiles on both of their faces. Aang felt a tiny twinge of jealousy at the ease they held around each other. He knew that his crush he had for Katara when they first met was long gone. Ever since Zuko arrived and then Toph joined as well, he just didn't have those feelings for her anymore. But that wasn't why he was feeling that way. He wanted to be able to openly express himself with Toph like they did with each other.

Katara grinned ear to ear and wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders, whispering something in his ear before kissing him gently on his lips. A puking noise was made behind them and Aang, Katara, and Zuko all turned to see Sokka approaching, 'Space Sword' on his back and arms wrapped around his stomach as he feigned a sick episode.

"Would you _please _not do that when I'm around?!" he groaned. "I hate watching you guys have little episodes of PDA."

"PDA?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow, arms still wrapped around Katara's waist. Something Aang noticed Sokka was eyeing before giving his reply.

"Public Display of Affection," he stated. "I came up with it myself. Now, just because I approve of your feelings for my sister and her reciprocation of said feelings doesn't mean you can go around snogging my sister whenever you get the chance."

"What are you, jealous?" Katara sneered with a wicked grin on her face. "Besides, you made out with Yue every chance you got. Why can't I make out with my little piece of royalty?"

"'Little piece'?" Zuko looked down at her with a frown before letting it upturn into a roguish smirk. "I think you and I both know I'm not li-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALA!" Sokka shouted after he stuffed his pointer fingers in his ears. "I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

Aang laughed heartily as he walked over to the couple and patted Zuko on the shoulder. The Prince turned to him and nodded in acknowledgement, gave Katara one last parting kiss and jumped back up onto Appa's saddle. Aang gave Katara a hug before airbending himself onto the bison's head and waving goodbye to the three other teens.

"We'll be back soon!" Aang called. "Appa, yip yip!"

….

Zuko thought he had it. He was trying so hard to get it right but every time he got close, it slipped out of his grasp. With a sharp exhale, Zuko calmed himself and held his hand up again, creating an orange flame in his palm. He put all of his concentration into that single flame, focusing on making it blue and then, eventually and hopefully, white. The first six tries, he had made a flame with a mix of orange and blue and then the last three, he got the flame to be entirely blue with a white center. But nothing further than that.

This time he was going to make it without it being fueled by his emotions. He knew to make the blue fire, one had to focus and be clear minded, much like how to make lightning. Zuko wanted to be able to manipulate it like Azula all the time, have it be second nature to him. Not having to think about making it blue and putting all of his concentration into it.

Perhaps going to the Sun Warrior ruins would help him figure that out. Maybe he and Aang were to pick up some ancient Sun Warrior energy that would enhance their firebending. Considering that Aang's skills were still pretty subpar, he needed as much help as he could get. It wasn't like Zuko was amazing, but he didn't need as much help as Aang did in that department.

"Hey Zuko!"

The Prince jumped and the fire in his palm went out, along with his concentration. He turned and glared at the Avatar, who was facing him from Appa's head wearing a sheepish grin.

"Sorry…"

"What is it?" Zuko groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I was kind of trying something out."

Aang jumped into the saddle and landed softly next to Zuko, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "Well… I need your advice."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "On?"

"Girls. Well, specifically one girl."

Snickering, Zuko shook his head and leaned back against the saddle. "Why are you asking my advice? Sokka is more of a ladies man than me."

"Well that's the thing, he really isn't."

Zuko lifted his head and stared at the Avatar skeptically before shaking his head. "Trust me, he is."

"Well you have Katara," Aang retorted, with a hint of jealousy tinged in his words. Zuko noticed his curt response and sat up straight before narrowing his eyes as he looked at the younger boy.

"You don't… _like _Katara, do you? I thought you liked Toph."

"I do!" Aang replied a little quickly. "I mean, I like Toph. I did like Katara before you came around, but things changed when Toph came into the picture… I just don't know what to do. I think she likes me, too, but I don't want to assume and make a move and have her reject me, y'know?"

Zuko thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought, and nodded once before answering, "I know what you mean. It took the thought of me dying for me to make a move on Katara. It just felt right letting her know before anything bad happened. But with Toph, you're going to need to be like her and be blunt with it. Just upright tell her how you feel. I can probably guarantee that she feels the same about you."

"Really?"

Zuko chuckled and patted the younger teen on the shoulder. "She doesn't blush like that because she's embarrassed. And, to let you in on a little secret, even though she can't see, she looks at you all the time. You know what I mean?"

Aang nodded once, a pink tint growing on his cheeks, and then looked over Appa's head, his expression changing dramatically. "Zuko, look!"

Zuko looked over the edge of the saddle and spotted what Aang had pointed out. They had arrived at the Sun Warrior ruins.

….

"How long are they going to be gone?"

"Probably another two or three days, Toph."

"… I miss Zuko."

"Why do _you _miss Zuko?"

"Because I wanted to see what you would say."

"Toph, leave her alone. She's just frustrated because her boy toy ain't here."

"Shut up, Sokka."

"Why should I? This is the only time I get to tease you about him because he's not here to kill me when I say stuff. It's my right as older brother to give you grief about your boyfriends."

"Boyfriends? As in plural? Oh boy, Zuko's going to have a field day when I tell him that."

"Toph, there's nothing to tell. He knows everything."

"Mhm, I'm sure he does. By the way, does he really _rise with the sun?_"

"TOPH!"

….

The sight before their eyes was like something out of a scroll hidden deep within one of the libraries at an Air Temple. Aang had never seen anything as magnificently spectacular in his entire life, and he had travelled all over the world before getting frozen for one hundred years. He could tell Zuko was awed as well, never seeing anything remotely close in beauty as the golden city below them.

Although the majority of the ruins were covered with over-grown foliage, Aang could tell that the structures were intricate in design. There were streets all leading to a large ziggurat in the middle of the dead civilization. Broken pillars were scattered along the city, along with multitudes of smaller buildings in the same pyramidal design as the main structure.

Aang steered Appa to land on the outside of the ruins, out of the harsh sun over them.

"Technically, the solstice is tomorrow," Zuko stated as he rummaged through his pack and pulled out an apple. "So why don't we make camp and then explore for a little bit. We don't even know where we're supposed to go when the solstice is actually upon us."

"During the Winter Solstice Katara, Sokka, and I all went to an island in the Fire Nation and visited Avatar Roku's temple there," Aang stated as he untied Appa's saddle. "Maybe there will be something similar here like there was there."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, a calendar or something like that," Aang waved his hand in the air as he spoke. "The light from the sun hit Roku's statue at a specific angle and that's how I communicated with him."

Zuko just stared at Aang before nodding once and continuing to help set up their camp. Aang knew he wasn't as cultured when it came to the Spirit World and things of that nature, so he wasn't too miffed when the Prince didn't ask further questions. For a while, there was just silence between the two as they prepared to explore the ruined city. For Aang, silence wasn't something he was comfortable with. With Katara or Sokka around, there was always someone to talk to. Even Toph had her chatty moments. But Zuko was content with keeping his mouth shut. Aang figured it was how Zuko acted naturally. Even when he didn't even know his own name, he still kept mostly to himself.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

Aang nodded to the Prince and they headed in towards the deserted city.

….

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them," Zuko said in awe as his eyes looked over the buildings surrounding them. "I think can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these."

"Okay. We've learned something about architecture," Aang replied optimistically. "Hopefully, we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher."

Just as Aang had finished speaking, his foot tugged on a tripwire. Zuko nearly shouted in fear as Aang tripped and yelped out, just as an a small portion of the path in front of him sank down and revealed some spikes coming up from holes. Aang nearly fell on the spikes but blew a blast of air from his mouth which thrusted him up, and he somersaulted on to the other side, as he managed to regain balance. Zuko's moment of panic ceased once Aang turned to him with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me!"

"You probably deserve it," Zuko snickered, earning a glare from Aang. The firebender knelt down and looked at the spikes before grabbing the tripwire. "I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old and it still works."

"There's probably a lot more," Aang retorted with the same fearful edge in his voice. "Maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

With a smirk, Zuko took two steps back and ran full speed toward the wall adjoining the path. With panther-cat like precision, he ran on the wall before jumping on the other side of the spikes, landing gracefully next to the slack-jawed airbender.

After dusting the dirt off of his shirt, he smirked again and snidely stated, "Where's that up-beat attitude you always have? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting."

They continued walking the path leading towards the large ziggurat towering over the rest of the city, eyes wandering around as they neared the base of the large structure. Zuko led the way up the stairs as Aang silently followed him. He didn't feel the need to fill their hike with pointless small talk, especially since they didn't exactly know where they were going.

At the top of the staircase was a mural of a man in the middle of an inferno of fire breathed out by two dragons; a picture that made Zuko cringe at the similarities with what he had gone through just a week ago. Aang must have noticed his change in demeanor because he placed a firm hand on Zuko's shoulder and steered him away from the mural.

"Let's go up these stairs and over that bridge. I bet there's something over there."

Zuko nodded and followed Aang closely, his mind staying on the mural. Piandao had instructed him to research the meanings of his white fire and its connection with the prophecy. He honestly didn't know where to start. For instance, the book Piandao had given him was just a fairy tale tome. How that was supposed to help him, Zuko didn't know. He felt like asking his Uncle Iroh, but perhaps this was something he needed to figure out on his own. A task he didn't think he was prepared to face.

"Zuko?"

His eyes shot up and he saw Aang looking down at him from the top of the stairs, the ones he had failed to climb in the midst of his inner musings.

"Hmm?"

"You coming?"

"Yeah…"

….

Katara had been stirring their dinner when Sokka approached her, a large book in his hands and a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know Zuko had a fairy tale book in his stuff?" Sokka stated as he looked over the worn binding and leather cover. Katara stood and took the book from his grasp, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him.

"Why were you going through his stuff?"

Sokka shrugged and pulled out a bag from his pocket, "He stole my jerky."

Katara rolled her eyes and sat back down next to the pot of food, ignoring Sokka as he said something about 'nosy sisters' as he walked away. Instead, she thumbed through the weathered book, running her fingers against the yellowed pages with the faded black ink. She had gone through more than half of the book when she found a page that had been polar bear dog-eared in the top right hand corner. She paused and read the title of the story at the top of the page: _**"The Story of Agni's Flame and the First Fire Duel."**_

….

The two teens looked up at the single column jutting out of the ground, surrounded by a circular design in the ground that was laid before a large stone door inlaid in the side of the building. Zuko stepped forward as he scratched the back of his head, looking down at the markings on the ground and then up to the column.

"It's a celestial calendar," he said as he stepped over one of the four larger circles on the edges of the single dominant circle in each cardinal direction. "Is this like the one you saw in Avatar Roku's temple?"

Aang looked down at the markings and then up at the pillar, then nodded in agreement, "More or less. The one in the temple was a little more elaborate, but it was also a bit newer." Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes while Aang chuckled. "Anyway, shall we just come back tomorrow and wait for it to hit the jewel above the door?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess we have to. There's no way for us to speed it up or anything. And that door won't open without the light from the sun. So let's go back and come in the morning. We can just do our meditation here and some drills as well."

Aang groaned and slumped his shoulders as he began walking in the direction they had come. "Sifu Hotman, you always know how to dampen a guy's spirits. This is our vacation. Can't we just come midday?"

As Zuko followed Aang away, he looked over his shoulder at the large doors once more, doing a double take when he thought he spotted a pair of golden eyes watching them from the shadows, but shrugging it off as he started descending down the stairs behind the Avatar. "Not if you plan on defeating my father during the eclipse. Even if your firebending won't work, you should still know the forms in case you take too long and he gets his bending back. We will get up with the sun and hike back here. No ifs, and's or but's, pupil Aang… And please, for the love of Agni, stop calling me Sifu Hotman."

"Yes, sir."

….

"…_Agni, the God of Fire and image of the sun, wasn't always in the sky. When Mother Earth was young, the deity roamed the earth. He traveled the mortal world, showing humans his fire and teaching them how to create it for warmth. When the mortals demanded to learn how to manipulate the fire like Agni had, he sent down his pets from the heavens, the dragons, to teach the mortals how to bend fire. In the centuries following, Agni remained in the heavens, knowing that he was not needed on the flats plains of the earth. _

"_When Agni had grown lonely, he descended to the earth to take up a lover. She was a beautiful young girl: hair black as night and eyes gold as treasure. Her skin was pale as Tui and smoother than any rock weathered by La. She was the most stunning woman on the planet, and Agni loved her with all of his burning heart. But she was loved by another. After Agni laid his seed in her, the man who loved her challenged Agni to a duel. He was a firebender, but his skills were nothing close to Agni's. For Agni bent the white fire, the hottest, purest and most deadly fire to be created. In his own words, no mortal would be able to bend the white fire as he did, for no mortal would have the will and heart to be able to control such a force._

"_The challenger did not care. He wanted to love the woman and have her only to himself. It was a folly idea to want to fight the God of Fire and Sun. There were many Spirits and Gods that interacted with the mortals, but none were as powerful as Agni. He was the ruler of the sun, the giver of Fire. _

"_Agni tried to reason with the challenger, saying that it was foolish to challenge him to a duel. The challenger did not back down. He wanted to face down the God at sunset in the middle of the sacred grounds below the dragon's cavern of his village. Agni regrettably accepted, not wanting to harm any of his people. _

"_He met the challenger at sunset, like he promised, and faced his opponent. His tan skin and dark brown hair so different from the pale skin and black hair Agni had in his earth form. Agni shed his white armor for the garb similar to the challenger. Just a pair of pants and the armbands of his people. When the gong rang, the challenger struck first, sending a flame towards the deity. Agni easily deflected it and sent a single white flame towards his foe. _

"_The challenger did not have the strength to dodge the blast, so he was struck down where he stood. The battle was over._

"_Agni grieved for the soul he destroyed and bowed his head as the spectators swarmed around. He lifted his glowing eyes and locked them on his lover. She had a sad smile on her face as she approached him. He declared his love for her and said he respected the love that the other man had for her and that he had a strong heart to challenge the God. So in honor of his fallen adversary, he declared that any duel of a similar nature was to be fought in the same manner, but without killing. He did not mean to kill the man and regretted his decision. _

"_He asked his lover the name of the man and she told him. With a sad smile, he declared the duel to be called an Agni Kai, named after himself and the man he fought._

"_Agni could not face himself, so he felt the need to flee. He whispered to his lover that she had the destiny to leave the village and start her own society, one that still cherished the ways of fire but did not seclude itself from the world, for there were many other cultures in the world that they had not seen or even heard of. _

"_He told her that their child would be the leader of these people when he was old enough. And only the descendants of Agni could ascent to the throne of the nation of Fire. With a wistful smile, Agni flew into the sky and left his lover to fulfill his biddings._

"_Before Agni had left, he told the chief the secret of his white fire. The white fire was a pure extension of himself, therefore only an extension of himself could bend it. And only one with a pure heart and unquestionable honor, willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good of others would be able to create it. Agni bid farewell to the chief and soared into the sky, never to touch down again."_

….

Zuko and Aang walked up the same staircase they had the day before and both sat on the celestial calendar for their morning meditation. As they folded their legs in the lotus position, Zuko created a flame in each palm and breathed slowly, beginning his meditation. Aang followed his lead and created two, much smaller, flames in his palms and fell into his meditation. Both pairs of flames grew and shrank with the breathing of their masters, one staying orange and the other slowly turning blue.

Aang opened his eyes as the sun rose higher in the sky, spotting the blue flames in Zuko's palms.

"Hey, Zuko?"

Without opening his eyes, Zuko replied, "Hmm?"

"Your fire is blue."

"I know."

"Are you going to try making it white?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Zuko sighed and extinguished the fires from his hands and opened his eyes to glare at the Avatar. Aang just smiled sheepishly under the harsh stare of Zuko. Without replying, Zuko looked up at the column behind Aang and then to the door behind him.

"The sunbeam from the crystal is almost on the other jewel. The door should open soon."

He stood, brushing off his pants and shirt before offering a hand to Aang to help him up. The two benders stood in silence as they watched the light from the gem on top of the column hit the gem above the door.

"Come on…" Zuko whispered as he stared anxiously at the glowing stone. The doors began to shake and slowly pull apart, revealing a large and dark circular shaped room. Aang stepped in first, followed closely behind by Zuko. The Avatar looked up and he was greeted by a pair of large eyes on a sneering face.

"AH!"

"Relax," Zuko stated as he looked up to the face. "They're just statues."

Zuko began to roam the room, looking at the different statues surrounding the inner circle of the room. Each were in a different position and the two different sides ended up in a touching position at the end, their fists against each other. Aang walked up to a statue and read the inscription on the side.

"It says this is something called the 'Dancing Dragon'..."

Aang placed his staff to lean on the statue. He moved his body to be exactly like the statue in front of him. Once his leg was in the right position, he sank into the floor slightly. Aang came out of the posture and examined the button he just pressed. Then he looked around at all the statues, and realized what Iroh had wanted them to do. He ran towards Zuko, grabbing him by the hand, and pulled him towards the first statue on his side.

"Zuko, get over here! I want you to dance with me!"

Flabbergasted, the Prince pulled his arm away and practically breathed out, "What?!"

"Just do it."

….

"So… What are you trying to say?" Sokka rubbed his chin in thought as Katara finished the story. "That Zuko is a descendant of the God Agni and can manipulate white fire because he has a pure heart? Sounds a little farfetched to me."

Katara just shrugged as she returned the story to its first page. "It's a theory. But we can always ask Iroh when we see him before the eclipse. Or maybe Zuko will find something out at the ruins."

She looked back down to the cover page of the story of Agni and was about to close the book entirely before her eye spotted something underneath the fold at the top of the page. Carefully, she unfolded the crease and stared at the drawing made on the paper. It obviously was drawn in by someone other than the original artist, because the ink was darker and newer looking.

What perplexed Katara the most was it wasn't just any drawing. It was a black bird-like shape with fire surrounding it. All Katara could think about was one thing: a phoenix.

….

"You _haaaaaaad _to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?"

"At least I made something happen!" Zuko shouted back. "If it were up to you, we wouldn't have even left the courtyard."

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Who are you yelling to?! No one has lived here for centuries!"

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"….Think about our place in the universe?"

Aang just groaned and Zuko sighed out in exasperation, breathing out a hot flash of blue fire.

"Hey, nice breath of fire!" Aang complimented. Zuko just growled at the young Avatar but kept quiet. If no one came to their rescue, they would surely die in the sticky goo surrounding them. Zuko breathed out another puff of fire, this one closer to a pale blue than the first puff he had made. With a grin, Zuko puffed out the fire again and it came out the same blue color.

Before he or Aang could say anything about the display of fire coming from Zuko, they heard footsteps and then a shadow towered over them, blocking out the sunlight.

"Who is down there?!"

….

Zuko and Aang sat sheepishly as the aardvark sloths licked the goo off of their skin and clothes. The Chief of the Sun Warriors had just explained that they were to face the masters if they had wanted to learn the origin of firebending. Although Zuko didn't exactly know why Iroh had sent them there, he knew that perhaps learning from the masters would help them both exponentially in their firebending.

"You."

Zuko looked up and locked eyes with the Chief, who was studying him closely.

"Yes?"

"You said you were the Prince of the Fire Nation?"

"I did."

The Chief and the man named Ham Ghao exchanged looked before the Chief spoke again. "What color is your fire?"

"Uhh… Why does that matter?"

"You will answer the Chief's question, child!" Ham Ghao snapped as he pulled the glowing egg closer to his body. Zuko glared at the weasel of a man before looking back to the Chief and exhaling sharply.

"Well… It's normally orange or gold. Sometimes I can make it blue if I focus enough-"

"He's bent white fire before! I've seen it!" Aang chimed in. Zuko turned his head and glared at the Avatar enough to make the younger teen shrink in on himself and duck his head under the scrutinizing eyes of the Prince. Zuko barely noticed all of the warriors around them had gasped and backed up, minus the Chief, who had kept his knowing eyes on the Prince.

Zuko turned back to the crowd to see them farther from him than before. He rose his good eyebrow and looked up at the Chief. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are an heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. And no one is supposed to be able to bed white fire, minus-"

"Agni himself, yeah I know the legend," Zuko cut in as he rolled his eyes. "That doesn't explain why all of your people just backed away from us like we carry a plague and you keep staring at me like you know something I don't."

"It's because I do."

Zuko growled before standing up and glaring at the Chief square in the eyes. He said nothing, just kept his eyes locked on the older man in front of him.

"We are aware of the prophecy, Prince Zuko. In fact, Iroh was the one who told us of it when he came here many years ago."

Zuko's eyes went wide and he turned to look down at Aang, who was slowly standing up.

"We knew you were to come here under his instructions," the Chief added. "But we are not comfortable with the descendant of Agni being here with so little control of his fire. When you face the masters tomorrow, be prepared, young Phoenix and Avatar."

With that, the Chief and his people turned and walked away, beckoning for the two teens to follow. Zuko growled under his breath and shot of a stream of blue fire from between clenched teeth and roared under his breath, "Why won't anyone tell us anything straightforwardly?!"

….

The two benders had followed the Sun Warriors' instructions to the T: took their pieces of the Eternal Flame and carried it to the top of the mountain overlooking the ruins. According to the Chief, the masters live in a cave below the rock formation creating the peak of the mountain range. Aang looked anxiously as he and Zuko reached the top of the stairs where the rest of the Sun Warriors were waiting for them in a large courtyard of sorts in the crater of the mountain. A single staircase lead to a bridge connecting the two towering rocks. In the courtyard was a circular design similar to the flaming mural in the center of the room where they learned the 'Dancing Dragon'. Sitting around the edges of the mural were the Sun Warriors, some standing and others kneeling with drums in front of them.

The Sun Warrior Chief stood in front of them and spoke firmly, "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you." He turned to Zuko and his eyes narrowed, "Although you may be Agni's descendant, your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

The weasel Ham Ghao sneered from the side. "I know I wouldn't be."

Aang turned to the Chief and smiled hopefully, "But once they find out I'm the Avatar-"

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world," the Chief boomed. "The decline of the dragons is your burden, too!"

The chief rooted his staff on the ground and the other two Sun Warriors next to him knelt down to the ground. The chief took a step toward Zuko and Aang, taking a small portion of their flames and giving the flames to both of the Sun Warriors, who go to each of the sides of the circle. The chief then turned back and headed to the grand staircase.

Aang turned to Zuko and whispered, "We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we'd hoped."

"No, we're seeing this through to the end," Zuko replied. "We're going to meet these masters and find out what's so great about them."

Aang looked apprehensively to the two large rocks and frowned, "What if they judge us, and attack us?"

Zuko smirked and stated as he unsheathed the swords on his back just enough to give a glint of sunlight off the black blade, "Well, we're the Fire Prince and the Avatar. I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are."

Aang nodded uneasily as Zuko turned toward the Sun Warrior chief.

"Bring 'em out!"

….

Zuko had climbed stairs before. Zuko had held out fire in the palm of his hand before. Zuko has been impatient before. But Zuko has never been scared for his life like he was right now. The second the caves trembled, he knew he and Aang were about to face a dragon. And by how the Chief kept saying "masters", as in multiple masters, he knew there was going to be more than one. That fact alone terrified him.

Aang was currently begging him to borrow some of his fire, which Zuko was adamantly declining. He could create fire, it shouldn't be that hard, right?

"But it has to be a part of the Eternal Flame, Zuko!" Aang practically yelled after he jumped once more. "Just let me have a piece of yours!"

It was then that Aang practically wrestled him for a part of the flames he held in his palm, swinging his arms over and through the Prince's own before wrapping his hands around Zuko's wrists and effectively shoving his arms down and putting out his own piece of the Eternal Flame.

"What… did you just do?!" Zuko hissed. Before Aang could answer, there was another loud bang coming from the caves. The two benders just stared at the cave in front of Zuko before the unthinkable happened: a red dragon roared and flew out of the entrance. Both of their eyes followed the dragon fly by as they stepped back in shock. Behind them, a blue dragon flew out of the opposite cave and swooped around, mirroring the red dragons flying patterns.

"These are the masters…"

Aang, with his back to the Prince, whispered over his shoulder, "Still think we can take them?"

Zuko's eyes widened before he whispered back, "Sshh... I never said that."

They watched as the dragons flew in intricate circles around them, twirling in an infinite dance. Blue and red swirled around the benders as they stood atop the bridge, shocked into standing still and fearing what the dragons were going to do. Zuko's eyes widened as he watched the yellow eyes of both dragons stare him down.

"Zuko," Aang whispered over his shoulder, "I think we're supposed to do the Dragon Dance with them."

"What?" He turned his head towards the airbender and frowned deeply. "What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance?"

"Well, I think they want us to do something. Let's just try it."

Zuko growled under his breath before unwillingly replying, "Fine."

Both benders got into the first position of the 'Dancing Dragon', back to back and facing the caves. As they both began shifting through the different poses of the form, the dragons began to move in synchronization with their moves. Zuko's eyes widened as he shifted through each pose and the red dragon moved along with him in the half circle before he ended in the final pose with Aang at the center of the bridge, fists together as he lunged onto one leg.

When he straightened up, he was now looking into the eyes of the blue dragon. The slits in the yellow irises stared right into Zuko's soul, searching him. Judging him. His heart fluttered in his chest as he stared back with widened eyes, his mouth open and his hands shaking in anticipation. He felt Aang tremble against his back as the red dragon stared into the Avatar's eyes.

Zuko's heart stopped when the dragons latched themselves to the tower holding them up and reared their heads back. He gulped and closed his eyes, knowing that they were going to kill him. This was it. This was the end.

Both dragons breathed out a plume of fire, the blasts joining together to create a vortex of flames that swirled around the two benders. After they both yelled out in fear, they realized that the masters were not aiming to kill. This is what they were going to learn. As the multi-colored inferno surrounded the mystified teens, Zuko's eyes widened at the visions in his mind. The dragons were speaking to him.

_Zuko, son of Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation. Descendant of Agni. The Phoenix. You have gone through much strife. You yearn to prove yourself, yet in the eyes of others you have unquestionable righteousness. You will face your death soon, child. Our master bids it so._

Another flash in front of Zuko's eyes and he saw what the dragon spoke of through the myriad of colors around him.

_The black silhouette against the red sky. The evil laughter reverberating in his ears. The unshed tears._

"I understand."

….

Aang and Zuko made their way back to Appa after finishing up their trial with the masters. The Sun Warrior Chief had given them a lesson on the meaning of firebending and the importance of it to the world. Zuko had remained stoically quiet, as if he was mulling over something in his head. The Fire Prince had graciously thanked the Sun Warriors and he, along with Aang, promised to keep their secret as long as they wished to remain as such.

Aang decided not to press Zuko into talking. For whatever reason the firebender decided to stay silent, Aang respected that. Though the airbender was curious as to why Zuko was suddenly so sullen, he was certain it would be best not to press him. Aang knew what it was like when Zuko snapped and the Avatar really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a breath of fire.

They reached their camp and the snoozing sky bison and Zuko went straight to his bag and started packing up the few things he had taken out the day before. Aang stared at the Prince for a moment before waking up Appa.

"Hey, buddy. It's time to wake up. We're going to leave soon."

Appa groaned and Aang just chuckled at the bison's response. He looked over his shoulder at Zuko, who had begun attaching the saddle. His face was stuck in a scowl, his scar wrinkled as he thought deeply. Aang was starting to feel a little concerned about why Zuko had such a change in mood. He had been kind to the Sun Warriors, but still impassive, after the dragon's had shown them their visions.

Their visions!

Possibly what Zuko had seen was causing him to act this way. Aang knew it must be it, considering the vision he saw himself was a glimpse into his battle with Ozai. But it wasn't distinctive enough for him to know what was going to happen. He only saw a silhouette of Ozai against a red sky, his messy hair matted with sweat, and the stone pillars around them. He had no idea where they were or what was going on, he just saw Ozai shooting a bolt of lightning at him. Then the dragon said something to him about keeping his values when it came to deciding the fate of the world. Aang honestly had no idea what that even meant.

"Hey, Zuko?"

The Prince didn't look up from the leather ties in his hands as he replied, "Hmm?"

"What did the dragons show you?"

Zuko's hands paused as he narrowed his eyes in thought. Without a beat, he finished tying the saddle and reached down for his bag before climbing up onto Appa's head. "You sit in the saddle, I'll steer."

Aang just frowned and airbent himself into Appa's saddle, knowing Zuko's tone meant no questions asked and just do what he said. He learned that much from his training with the Fire Prince. _Do what you're told, Aang. Don't talk back, Aang. Get through the katas and then we might take a break. _That was usually what their sessions went like. Never question Zuko.

"Zuko, we're not going to make it back until mid-morning tomorrow. Do you want me to take over at some point?"

Zuko shook his head as he snapped Appa's reins and the bison shot into the air. "I will be fine. You get some rest, Aang. You're going to need it because we're training right when we get back."

"Okay… Zuko?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Zuko sighed and nodded once. "Yes, I am fine. Get some sleep."

Aang frowned again. There was something wrong and he was going to figure out what it was. Aang decided it would be best to get the truth out of Zuko now. With a quick jump, he landed next to the older teen sitting on Appa's head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong."

Zuko kept his eyes straight ahead. "Nothing is wrong, Aang."

"You're lying."

"How do you know that?" the firebender snapped without moving his gaze.

"Because when you lie, you don't use contractions. And you eyebrow on your scar side twitches."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched even more and he huffed out some smoke and turned his piercing gold eyes to the airbender. "What was your vision about? The one the dragons gave you."

Aang furrowed his brow before answering, "My battle with Ozai. But, it was just a short little bit of it."

"What happened?"

"He was shooting lightning at me."

Zuko just nodded and turned his gaze back to the moving sky in front of him. "Did… anything about the vision seem, I don't know, off to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Zuko exhaled sharply as he dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head back and forth. "I don't know. It's just… mine was… strange. But I knew what was happening."

"As in?"

Zuko lifted his head and looked Aang right in his eyes. The gold color of the Prince's irises were so strikingly similar to the dragons they just faced, it was eerie in a way. They practically glowed in the setting sunlight at the Prince's soul was virtually on display. Aang felt shivers go down his spine as Zuko's vulnerability, one that was rarely shown, seemed to radiate from his aura.

"I saw myself getting killed."

Aang's eyes widened at the admission. Zuko sighed and turned his head forward once more before adding, "But the strangest part was the sky."

"Why would the sky be the strangest part?"

"It was red."

Aang pondered for a moment. In fact, the sky in his vision was red as well. But what did that have to do with anything? Why was the red sky present in both of their visions? As Aang mulled that over, he noticed Zuko beginning to narrow his eyes in thought as well, perhaps asking the same questions in his mind at that very moment.

"Why do you think the red sky is important?" Aang asked in almost a whisper.

Zuko lowered his gaze momentarily before lifting it to the Avatar, his golden eyes hard and stern. "I think it means our defining battles are going to happen while Sozin's Comet is here, not during the Eclipse."

….

Aang had carefully taken the reins from the sleeping Zuko, who had drifted off some time during their flight. As he steered Appa down to their campsite, he tried his best not to jostle the dozing Prince in the landing. The sun was almost in its zenith when they finally arrived, alerting their comrades easily as Appa rested his feet on the ground outside of a thick forest.

"You guys are back!" Sokka shouted. "Thank goodness! I need some manly man time!"

"SSSHHH!" Aang hissed. "Zuko is sleeping!"

Katara and Sokka both looked up to Appa's head and stared at Zuko, whose mouth was slack in his sleep and his head lolled to his left. His hands were now resting in his lap, legs outstretched across Appa's forehead. Katara covered her mouth to stifle her snicker while Sokka just puffed out his cheeks as he clamped his mouth shut.

"What? What's so funny?" Toph asked as she looked to the Water Tribe siblings.

"Oh it's nothing," Katara replied while patting Toph's shoulder. "Zuko's just asleep on Appa's head and he looks a little ridiculous."

"I think the word Katara wanted to say was 'cute'," Sokka chuckled.

"Oh, so you think he looks cute, Sokka?" Katara teased as she elbowed her brother in the ribs. Sokka grumbled under his breath as the girls laughed at Katara's comment. Once the giggling settled down, the waterbender turned to Aang and pulled him into a hug. "So what did you guys learn?"

"Oh we learned tons! Like the meaning of firebending and a really cool form!" Aang beamed.

"So are you going to show us this form? Or is it a secret?" Sokka asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, Zuko needs to be awake for us to show you," Aang replied as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "It's sort of a two person thing."

"Wake him up, then!" Toph stated as she jabbed Aang right in his bicep. The airbender winced at the hit, but smiled down at the blind girl before looking up to Appa's head. He wasn't surprised to see Katara already up there, shaking Zuko gently and whispering to him. Aang's smile grew as he watched Zuko open his eyes and look right at Katara before grinning widely and pulling her into a tight hug. Through the corner of his eyes, Aang looked down at Toph and smiled to himself. He knew that what Zuko and Katara had was what he wanted. And the girl right next to him was his way there.

Zuko jumped down from the bison's head and brushed himself off as he landed, then looked up to Aang and grinned sleepily before speaking in his raspy voice, "So you want to show them the form?"

"You bet!"

The three other teens sat with their backs against Appa as Zuko and Aang got into position to perform the 'Dancing Dragon'. As they went through the motions, they both sprouted out their fire; Aang's a vivid orange and gold combination while Zuko's was a blend of pale orange and blue.

"With this technique," Aang said as they went through the final poses of the dance, "Zuko and I will be unstoppable."

Katara, Sokka, and Toph all applauded when Zuko and Aang finished the forms, fists touching as they lunged towards each other. When they stopped clapping, Sokka snickered, "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

Zuko stood up straight at glared at the warrior. "It's not a dance. It's a firebending form."

Sokka moved his fingers in a dancing manner as he continued his teasing, "We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Zuko took a few steps towards Sokka as his temper flared slightly. "It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara joined in on the bantering and narrowed her eyes playfully towards the firebender before asking, "Oh, yeah ? What's your little form called ?"

Zuko immediately deflated and he slumped his shoulders, answering with an embarrassed tone, "The Dancing Dragon."

….

_**A/N **So I realized something: Don't post chapters for a continuing story during Zutara week. People will overlook it because it's Zuko/Katara. _

_With the story about Agni, I came up with that on my own. Woohoo! And if you want a visual on what Agni and Kai look like, think of Ikem from "The Search" trilogy as Kai and Ozai as Agni. And the woman they both loved looks like Ursa. Just an Easter Egg I felt like putting in there._

_If anyone paid attention to the stuff that went on with SDCC, I just want to say one thing: the first Avatar , Wan, is HOT! That's all._


	29. The Puppetmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_**A/N** __I am aware of how "The Runaway" happens before "The Puppetmaster" in the show, but like last chapter, I'm mixing it up. It is important to what happens next chapter. I won't be covering events like in "The Runaway" until after the invasion. Let's just say Toph gets her field trip with Zuko in this story. And __I'm doing the same thing in this chapter that I did last chapter where I skip things that I didn't change from the show. If you don't know what happens, well… Why are you even reading this? You should be watching Avatar._

_There is a scene missing from this chapter and it is posted in the sister story for this one. FYI for those who want the lemonade._

**Chapter 29: The Puppetmaster**

"Is there a reason we are travelling through these woods when we can easily just fly over them?" Sokka complained as he hacked another branch for firewood. Zuko just rolled his eyes and got another log for his pile of timber. Sokka just continued to complain, "I mean, seriously. It's not like anyone is going to see us. Besides, this forest gives me the creeps."

Zuko stopped chopping and looked over to Sokka with an annoyed look on his face before replying, "It's almost a full moon without a cloud in the sky. If someone happened to be out, they could spot us from miles away. We can't risk that this deep in the Fire Nation."

"UGH!"

Zuko began to ignore Sokka's whining as he gathered the rest of the wood he chopped up. As the two teens made their way back to the camp, Zuko spotted Katara already chopping up vegetables and meat for their dinner and putting it in their big pot along with a watery broth. Zuko had to refrain from sticking his tongue out at the thought of another night of watered down stew. He really cared for Katara, but not for some of her experimental meals. Hopefully this one won't be as bad as her other recent tries with minimal ingredients.

Zuko laid his pile of wood away from the circle of rocks set up for their fire pit, observing Sokka create the tepee of wood to be used for their campfire. He handed Sokka some dry leaves before he walked to where Katara was and planted a quick peck on the top of her head. Once the wood was placed down and easily lit by Aang, their food was quickly cooked and eaten just as quickly.

"So… Anyone want to tell a ghost story?" Toph asked after the last of their food was eaten and the dishes were out of their way. There was a murmur of agreement within the group and the stories began to circulate around the fire. Katara sat to Zuko's right and Toph to his left, Sokka was across from him and on the opposite side of Katara and Aang was lounging next to Toph.

Once Sokka was onto his third story, they began to get a little less scary and a little more lame.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. Oooh... It came into the torchlight... and they knew the blade of Wing Fung was haunted!" He drew his sword as he stood and pointed it toward the fire and yelled dramatically, "Ooh-aaah!"

"I think I like 'the man with a sword for a hand' better," Aang said, unamused, as he cleaned out dirt from underneath his fingernails.

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink," Toph added, then turned to Zuko with a sly smirk. "But I bet Sparky here disagrees. Right, Sparky?"

Zuko choked on air and cleared his throat as his cheeks warmed to an uncomfortable level, "I-uh…"

"Wait! I've got one!" Katara piped up after sending Toph a glare and huffing at her comment. Her eyes roamed the group before she said, "And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story."

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka asked as he rolled his eyes and put his sword back in its scabbard.

"No, it happened to Mom."

Upon hearing this, Sokka stiffened. Aang sat up and listened intently as Zuko's eyes narrowed and Toph dug her feet deeper into the ground.

"One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice." Her eyes widened and she darted her eyes around the fire at her friends as she raised the pitch of her voice to an eerie tone, "'It's so cold and I can't get warm!'"

Sokka stiffened in fear as Zuko inhaled sharply and Aang cowered behind a branch of the closest tree. But Katara continued, "Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone."

Sokka jumped and joined Aang behind the branch as Zuko felt Toph crawl closer to him and grip his arm tightly in fear.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka whispered as he peered over the edge of the branch, eyes wide and glancing warily around the small clearing.

"No one knows," Katara replied. "Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

Before anyone could respond, Toph let go of Zuko and placed her hands onto the ground and gasped, "Wait! Guys, did you hear that?" Aang and Sokka clutched each other tightly, too stiff to move, while Katara jumped into Zuko's arms. Toph stood alertly. "I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming."

Sokka loosened his grip on Aang and chuckled, "Pft! Nice try, Toph."

"No, I'm serious. I hear something."

Katara relaxed a little in Zuko's arms and added, "You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories..."

Toph stiffened again and her sightless eyes scanned the camp. "It just... stopped."

Aang crawled towards Zuko and Katara, who were still hugging, and Sokka followed him closely. The airbender looked around the camp as well and whispered, "Alright, now I'm getting scared."

"Hello, children."

Everyone screamed in terror, including the usually calm Zuko, upon hearing the strange woman's voice and they all scrambled from the ground, huddling together and gripping each other in fear. Zuko narrowed his eyes as the silhouette of an elderly woman emerged from the trees. He immediately felt chills at the sight of her, his body screaming at him to run. But he was pinned in place by Katara's and Aang's arms.

The woman smiled and spoke again, "Sorry to frighten you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?"

"Yes, please," Sokka squeaked from behind Katara. Zuko was about to object, but the others in the group all agreed and they began grabbing their things.

….

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn," Katara said as she took a sip of her spiced tea. For some reason, the flavor reminded her of the tea Gran-Gran would make in the South Pole. The thought made her smile.

Hama set the teapot down and smiled widely at her, "Aren't you sweet? You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in."

Katara saw Sokka and Zuko exchange looks before her brother replied, "What do you mean 'disappearing'?"

After taking a sip of her own tea, Hama set down her cup and stated, "When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out."

The group fell completely silent as Hama looked over them with an eerie stare, her eyes resting on Zuko last and staring at his scar before she held up her teapot with a smile. Katara panicked slightly, remembering they had forgotten to cover Zuko's eye.

"Who wants more tea?" When no one answered, she waved her hand and smiled even bigger. "Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?"

Katara looked over to her friends and shrugged. "I'm not that tired yet."

"I'm going to stay up for a while, too," Zuko spoke up. Katara's eyes went to him and he stared her down for a moment before looking back to Hama and giving her a polite smile. "Thank you, though, for letting us stay here. We appreciate your hospitality."

Hama just looked at Zuko with oddly cold eyes, then turned them to Sokka, Aang and Toph with a warmer vibe and smiled towards them.

"Why don't you all follow me and I'll show you to your rooms," she crooned. Her eyes turned back to Katara and Zuko, lingering on the Prince once more and continuing, "Whenever you two want to go to sleep, just put out the candles and the lantern. Your rooms will be up the stairs and the first and second doors on the left."

With one last lingering glance at Zuko, which Katara found was oddly unsettling, Hama turned and escorted their friends upstairs. She waited until the sound of their footsteps was gone before she turned back to Zuko with a questionable look on her face.

"Is there a reason you keep giving her dirty looks? She took us in and you keep glaring at her!"

Zuko scowled, "Me giving _her _dirty looks? She's staring at me like I'm a pariah. I don't like her. We're leaving in the morning."

"What? No!" Katara stood and looked down at him with angered eyes. "Why can't we just stay here a few days? She seems like a nice enough lady. And that means you and Aang can get some rest from your trip, considering you _just _got back this morning."

Zuko rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and huffed some steam into her hair before kissing the crown of her head. "If she murders any of us in our sleep, I'm blaming you."

"What makes you think she would do that?" Katara replied with slight annoyance in her voice before pecking him on his lips. "She's just a sweet old lady. She reminds me of my Gran-Gran."

Zuko smiled and kissed Katara once more. He waggled his eyebrow suggestively before whispering, "How about you and I go upstairs and get comfortable?"

Katara's eyes narrowed seductively and she purred in his ear, "I had the same idea. Now that we have a little more _privacy_, I think it would be a good time for you to ante up on that warm bath you owed me."

Zuko chuckled huskily and leaned down, nipping on Katara's ear before whispering, "I had something else in mind, but that's fine, too."

(Missing scene. Go to "The Phoenix: Missing Scenes" to get this juicy bit)

….

The next morning, the group followed Hama around as she shopped for groceries in the town. Many of the villagers were mentioning the full moon that was going to be arriving the next night. Zuko and Sokka exchanged glances after they over heard the fourth mention of the full moon.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff happening during full moons? This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans," Sokka stated as he lugged some of the food along, Aang to his right and Zuko to his left. Toph walked in front of the firebender with a pot on her head.

Aang scanned the town before replying in a low voice, "I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad."

Sokka grinned and waved his arm around as he spoke, "And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style!"

Proudly, Aang puffed up his chest and grinned ear to ear. "Helping people... that's what I do."

"Well, you better do your whole 'Avatar thing' quick," Zuko whispered as his uncovered eye flickered around. "That Hama lady gives me the creeps. She keeps looking at me like I'm a demon or something."

"You are quite devious, Sparky," Toph snickered. Zuko replied with just a pinch to the back of her arm, which made her squeak like a meadow vole. Before she could say anything else, Hama and Katara walked towards them and Hama handed Aang the basket she had been holding.

"Why don't you take all those things back to the inn?" she said as she smiled warmly to the airbender. "I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while."

Sokka took a step forward and spoke to the old woman in an investigative voice, "This is a mysterious little town you have here."

Ominously, Hama replied with another eerie smile, "Mysterious town for mysterious children."

She smiled creepily and sauntered away, leaving Sokka feeling even more suspicious. He looked back to Zuko, whose good eye was narrowed and staring at the retreating woman. Zuko flickered his eye to Katara, whose arms were crossed and she was glaring indignantly at her brother.

"I don't know what you guys' issue with her is, but you need to stop being so mistrustful."

The five teens began walking back to the inn with their groceries and Sokka spoke up again, "She just seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something."

"That's ridiculous," Katara replied as she opened the door to the inn and walked inside, setting down her basket on the kitchen counter and starting to unload the items. "She's a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay."

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children'?"

Katara set down the cabbage she had been holding and rolled her eyes before putting her fists on her hips and glaring at her brother indignantly, "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found five strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?"

"Sokka has a point, Katara," Zuko interjected with a shrug. "It may have been mysterious for five teens to be camping in the woods, but it's a little more mysterious for an elderly woman to be roaming around through the woods in the middle of the night as well."

"Sparky's right, Sweetness," Toph said before smirking and adding. "Listen to your boyfriend."

Katara just rolled her eyes again and continued to unpack the groceries. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka head up the stairs. The other three teens watched as well as she put her hands on her hips once more and tapped her foot impatiently. "Sokka, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a look around," he replied nonchalantly as he walked up a few more steps.

"You can't just snoop around someone's house!"

Sokka called from the top of the stairs, "It'll be fine."

Katara turned to Zuko and Aang, who both just shrugged and followed the warrior. Toph grinned and pulled Katara's arm, leading her up the stairs. Katara spared one last glance to the lower level before they began to snoop around the inn.

….

After dinner, and the big reveal of Hama being a waterbender from the South Pole like Katara, Zuko decided to clear his head of the madness going on in the inn so he went to take a bath. As he was heading out of the washroom when he finished cleaning up, Zuko headed to his room. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand as he dried his hair. Small beads of water flew around him and down his bare chest as he padded down the wooden hallway.

He passed the closet with Hama's puppets and shuddered at the thought of the creepy marionettes the inn keeper held behind those doors. Not only was the woman a mysterious, and frankly a little odd and creepy, old lady from the Southern Water Tribe living in the Fire Nation, she kept little wooden people that looked like some of the villagers in a cabinet. Zuko didn't stop when he passed the door, and he wasn't going to dwell on the tingle up his spine when he thought about it even more. Suddenly, all of the water on his body began to freeze and spread across his skin. With a smirk, Zuko began to turn around.

"Katara, I thought I told you the ice thing doesn't-"

He stopped mid-sentence when his golden eyes locked on the gray pair of Hama's, her hand flexed and extended towards him. He felt the ice connect and create something like a restraint across his chest to keep him in place. She took a step forward, a look of complete loathing on her wrinkled face.

"H-hama? What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a warning, firebender," she hissed, eyes piercing and unforgiving. "Stay away from Katara. She is a maiden of the Southern Water Tribe and shouldn't be getting mixed up with the likes of you."

Zuko was shocked with the sudden attack and threat from the older waterbender. He had his suspicions about why she continually stared at him with malice, but he didn't expect this. He scowled and with an exhale, raised his body temperature so steam was beginning to rise off his skin, effectively melting all of the ice on his chest and drying him completely. He squared his body to the elderly woman and looked down his nose to her with burning eyes.

"I think she has every right to choose who she associates herself with, thank you very much."

Hama raised her head and her cold eyes practically froze over even more. "You don't deserve her. You are probably as much scum as the firebender bastard who sired you. You're all the same. And Katara will know the truth about your kind soon enough. I will make sure of it."

With that, the old woman wheeled around on her heel and began to walk away before turning towards him again once she reached the stair and an odd smile was on her face. "Tomorrow, Katara and I are going to go and train for the majority of day and into the night. I'm going to leave a list of chores to do around the inn. If you could, please do those for me."

Zuko's eyes widened in confusion as the woman smiled once more and went down the stairs. Perplexed, he turned and headed straight to his room and locked the door behind him. That night, he was going to sleep with his good eye open.

….

Zuko and Aang sat face to face, both in the lotus position, on the floor with their palms facing upwards, flames dancing with their breathing. Zuko was starting to get the hang of controlling the blue fire and was now easily manipulating it during his meditation. He smiled to himself when he thought how proud Iroh would be when he learned the good news. Though it was going to be a while when he would be able to control it unconsciously while he fought like Azula.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Katara is going to be okay while training with Hama today?"

Zuko opened his eyes and extinguished his flames before running his hand through his shaggy hair and shrugging, thoughts of the night before going through the front of his mind. "I don't trust the woman, obviously, but if she has some techniques to teach Katara, she might as well utilize it. Uncle Iroh once told me to take influences from different sources to better yourself as a bender. Learning from a different master would be good for her. Besides, we really can't convince her otherwise."

"But Hama said something about training with her tonight," Aang hugged himself as he looked up at Zuko through his growing hair. "Tonight is the full moon."

The Prince paused for a moment before shaking his head, "Katara is a master waterbender. She should be able to protect herself." Zuko stood and reached for his shirt. "Now, go with Sokka and Toph and figure out what the people of the town did to disturb the spirits. I'm going to tackle that chores list Hama left for me to do."

"Flameo, hotman!"

"Ugh…"

….

The night was quickly approaching and Katara and Hama hadn't returned to the inn yet. Zuko tried his best to keep his worry away as he was hammering a rafter in place on the rood of the inn. He was in the process of wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead when he spotted Sokka running towards him and waving his arms like a mad man. With an arched eyebrow, he watched as the warrior skidded to a halt, breathless.

"ZUKO! Come down! We need your help!"

"What's going on?"

"The missing villagers! We know where they are!"

Zuko's eyes widened and he leapt off the roof, landing in a roll and jogging towards Sokka once he got proper footing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Toph wasn't kidding when she heard screaming under the mountain the other night," Sokka waved his arm and began running towards the forest. "Let's go!"

Without going back into the inn to get his eye covering, his outer robe or his swords, Zuko swiftly followed the warrior and they caught up with Aang and Toph, who joined in their trek up the mountain side. After about ten minutes of running through thick foliage, they reached the mouth of the cave leading to the underbelly of the mountain.

"This is the place," Toph said as she shifted her foot in the dirt.

Sokka peered in and replied irritadedly, "I can't see anything down there."

Toph grabbed Sokka's and Aang's hands, Aang grabbed Zuko's and she lead them all inside. "That's why you have me. Let's go!"

They all descended into the dark cave, Zuko lighting it up with his blue and orange flame, and approached a solid metal door, with torches nearby. Sokka grabbed one and held it in front of him as Toph used metalbending to break down the door. The teens proceeded to make their way through the tunnel, finally reaching their destination. There were several prisoners lying on the floor, some not even moving when the light of the torch held by Sokka and the flames in Zuko's and Aang's hands hit their faces. The stench of decay filled the teens' noses, the sight of death almost too much for the young Avatar. He froze in place, his face becoming solemn as he stared at the lifeless bodies on the floor, not even noticing the living ones around them.

"We're saved!"

"Thank Agni!"

"I didn't know spirits made prisons like this," Zuko said as Toph unlocked the surviving prisoners' shackles with her meteor bracelet. He turned to the prisoners lining the walls and asked them, "Who brought you here?"

A female prisoner spoke to Zuko, her eyes dull in his fire light, "It was no spirit."

"It was a witch!" a different prisoner yelled as his hands were unshackled by the earthbender.

"A witch? What do you mean?" Sokka said as he took a step towards one of the prisoners.

"She seems like a normal old woman, but she controls people like some dark puppetmaster!" the female prisoner said as she turned her head to Sokka.

Zuko's eyes widened and he snapped his head towards Sokka, who had obviously gotten the same thought in his head.

Aang's eyes snapped back to life and he looked to the older boys and gasped, "Hama!"

Zuko looked over to Toph, who was busy unlocking the last prisoners, "Toph, you and Aang help the prisoners out. Sokka and I are going to find Katara."

Zuko nodded to Sokka and they both began to run out.

"Zuko!"

He turned again and locked eyes on Aang, who looked incredibly nervous. His eyes widened when he heard the prisoners murmur amongst themselves, most likely recognizing his name. He flickered his eyes to the prisoners behind the Avatar and then to Sokka before looking back to Aang and gesturing for him to speak.

"Be careful. We need you."

With a nod, Zuko turned and sprinted out of the cave, but not before hearing one of the prisoners say: "That was Prince Zuko! There _is _hope!"

….

"Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or… anyone," Hama said sadistically, a maniacal smile spreading under the canopy of her hair.

Katara looked off to the side unsurely as she thought over what Hama had just told her, the raids, the prison, the bloodbending. It was so much to take in, more than Katara would have liked. "But... to reach inside someone and control them? I don't know if I want that kind of power."

"The choice is not yours," Hama retorted with a sneer on her wrinkled face. "The power exists. And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, they tried to wipe us out, our entire culture, your mother!"

Katara's face fell at the mention of her mother and she hugged her arms around her chest. "I know."

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about!" Hama shouted. "And that firebender you've been canoodling with? He's just like the rest of them. Evil, ruthless. They're all the same. You have to understand that we have to fight back with every tool we have. We're the last two waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary!"

Realization dawned upon Katara as she stared into the gray eyes of her new master. The moon granting them powers, the missing villagers. It all made sense now. "It's you... You're the one who's been making people disappear during the full moons!"

Hama dropped her head and replied with an eerie voice, "They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters! They deserve the same! You must carry on my work!"

Katara pointed to Hama, stretching out her left hand and yelled back, "I won't! I won't use bloodbending and I won't allow you to keep terrorizing this town!"

Her hand suddenly twisted to one side, out of her control. She tried to move it on her own, but it was like her arms had a mind of their own. She looked up and saw Hama lifting her arms and glaring at her with psychotic eyes, fingers arched grotesquely like spider legs.

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me!" Hama shouted as she twisted her fingers in the spidery form and forced Katara into a ramrod straight position, pinning her arms to her sides and making her practically freeze right where she was standing. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip! I control every muscle, every vein in your body!"

With swift motions of her hands and arms, Hama used bloodbending to twist Katara around and throw her from side to side, all the while Katara yelling and shouting in pain as her body twisted and writhed on its own. With a jolt of her arm, Hama forced Katara down to her knees, and her face looking towards the ground below her in a submissive kneel.

Katara began to cry as the wretched woman kept forcing her further towards the ground. "Stop! Please..."

Hama laughed cruelly and kept Katara subdued. The younger waterbender felt her heart palpitate in her chest at the force of the bloodbending on her body. She felt her body screaming in protest at the unwelcome intrusion that controlled her limbs and forced her down. She didn't want this. She hated how this felt and what it was doing. She had to stop Hama.

Katara felt a wave of power course through her and take over, the moon granting her the strength she needed. She had to win, she had to defeat this monster in order to save the villagers. And only she could do it. Suddenly, the control of her body came back to her and she gripped the grass in between her fingers, drawing out the water within it. Slowly, she stood and rose her arms in a fighting stance.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon! My bending is more powerful than yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me!"

Then, a waterbending duel ensued. Katara pulled a ring of water around her waist and sent the stream of water at Hama, who halted it and sent it back to Katara with grace unbefitting to a woman of her age. In a swift spinning motion, Katara sent the stream toward Hama again, who drew water from nearby trees which practically exploded at the attack, deflected the attack and sent a highly pressurized water jet at her. Katara used her hands to block the attack, disintegrating the water into droplets and creating a large dome flowing away from her. Hama became shocked at the prowess Katara possessed in her bending, which allowed the younger of the waterbenders to use a water whip to knock her to the ground.

Hama shouted in pain as she fell and knelt on the ground, much like Katara had before. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees near her and Katara turned to see Sokka and Zuko emerging from the edge of the forest. A sigh of relief went through her momentarily as her brother and lover entered the clearing.

Sokka unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the elderly woman, "We know what you've been doing, Hama!"

Zuko sunk into a firebending stance and added, "Give up! You're outnumbered!"

"No!" Hama shouted as she rose from her kneeling position. "You've outnumbered yourselves."

Her fingers twitched and she began bloodbending Zuko and Sokka, who both yelled out in fear. Zuko's arm twisted and moved behind his back, causing him to yelp out in pain. Sokka pointed his sword towards Katara and howled out even louder as his body unwillingly zoomed towards her.

"Katara, look out!" he shouted as his arm waved back and forth as he moved towards her. "It's like my brain has a mind of its own! Stop it arm, stop it!"

Katara pulled up a ring of water and pushed Sokka away, who lost his balance and stumbled towards a tree.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zuko bellowed.

"I'm controlling your body, you piece of scum!" Hama cackled as her fingers bent strangely in different forms. "Your people are the reason I created this technique. You all deserve to die!"

Zuko shouted again as his body moved unwillingly towards Katara and his hand grabbed the knife in his boot and unsheathed it. His arm raised and pointed the knife right at her. She bent some more water out of the tree next to her, causing an explosion of sound and pushed him to a larger tree, freezing him there.

"I'm sorry, Zuko!"

"Don't worry about it."

She looked over her shoulder and spotted Sokka, who was still under Hama's power, unwillingly preparing to strike her with his sword. She drew water from a vine and froze his sword and hand to a tree as well.

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara!" Hama called as she unfroze the ice holding Sokka and sent him flying towards Zuko, who was still frozen to the tree. "And don't let them hurt each other!"

Time itself froze and Katara whirled around to see the damage be done. Her world stopped as the blade of Sokka's space sword pierced through the ice encasing Zuko and through the firebender's stomach. Zuko's scream of agonizing pain echoed through the trees and shattered Katara's heart. She watched in shocked horror when blood come out of his mouth as Sokka unwillingly twisted the blade, his face contorted in agony as he slowly killed his best friend.

"No! Stop it!" Sokka cried out as his arm continued to twist the blade, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he tried to fight Hama's grip.

"You shouldn't have picked your tribe over this bastard firebender, Katara!" Hama shouted as she twisted her fingers more, doing something that caused Zuko to scream even louder and almost sob in pain. Even the ever proud Zuko couldn't stop from crying out as the damage was worsened by Hama's control. Katara's hands fisted in the ground, not realizing she had fallen to her knees as she watched Zuko get impaled further.

She whirled around and lifted her arms in the same manner as Hama did and gripped the blood within the old hag's body, her mind protesting it's immorality but her heart forcing it's practicality to save Zuko. She screamed out through her tears she did so. "No!"

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sokka regained control of himself and quickly pulled out his sword and shouted some words to Zuko, ones Katara couldn't hear. Her mind was focused on subduing Hama back to the ground. Her tears filled her vision as the old waterbender fell to her knees by the control of Katara's hand.

She spotted the villagers, led by Aang and a distressed looking Toph, as they headed into the clearing behind the kneeling inn keeper. Toph quickly ran past Hama and to Zuko, Aang followed closely behind. The Avatar unfroze the water holding Zuko and he and Sokka grabbed him before he fell to the grass. Katara heard the villagers say something to Hama and then heard Hama say something about "bloodbender" as she got shackled and led away, but she didn't care. All she noticed was the blood pouring out of Zuko's stomach and the blood he spat out as Sokka laid him against the bark of the tree he had just been pinned to.

"KATARA! GET OVER HERE!"

Her mind shook out of its fog when Toph yelled her name. The waterbender quickly stood and sprinted over to Zuko who was, oddly enough, smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling, you idiot?" she spat as more tears fell down her face. She pulled some water out of the ground and a nearby tree and gloved her hands with the water, pressing it to his gaping wound and letting the water glow a faint blue.

Zuko coughed, spitting up some blood in the process, and replied weakly, "Sokka has a good strike."

Behind her, Sokka sobbed at the remark. She noticed that Aang was hugging her brother to his shoulder and rubbing his back. Katara realized just then that Sokka probably felt responsible for Zuko's injury, being by his unwilling hand and sword. Her heart clenched at the thought and more tears poured out of her eyes and down her raw cheeks.

Toph just sat on Zuko's right and held his hand silently as Katara tried to heal the wound. Tears were falling down the earthbender's cheeks as Katara began to panic.

"It's not working…" she whispered, trying again but failing once more. For some reason, the water wasn't fixing the deeper damage in his body and she could feel more of his blood seeping out of the wound as she tried to close it.

"Use…" Zuko coughed, "bloodbending."

Katara shot her head up and looked at the paling Zuko with shocked eyes. "What?! No! I can't!"

Zuko coughed again and weakly shook his head. "Use bloodbending to heal the wound. You can," he coughed and swallowed, then grimaced, "move the blood and tissue around and mend it like that. It should work, right?"

"If she used it to control your muscles like that, it should," Toph whispered with a hoarse voice. Katara just stared into Zuko's golden eyes. He smiled softly at her in response and nodded weakly in encouragement. Toph just growled and shouted, "C'mon, Sugar Queen! He's dying! Do something!"

Katara shook her head and lowered her gaze back down to Zuko's wound. The blood was seeping through her fingers and soaking through his clothes. She looked back up and Zuko gave her another nod of encouragement. She looked down out of the corner of her eye and saw that Zuko must have reached over at some point and grabbed Sokka's hand, gripping it with as much strength as he could. Sokka kept sobbing into Aang's shoulder, but gripped it back.

With a deep breath, Katara focused on the blood flowing through Zuko's veins, sensing the disruptions made by the sword. She felt where everything had been severed and torn. With another breath, she focused on bringing those disruptions back together.

_It's just like healing with water. It's just like healing with water. It's just like healing with water, Katara. You're healing Zuko with water. Use the water to stitch the veins and tissues back together. The water might be red, but it's water nonetheless._

There wasn't the telltale glow like there was when she healed with her water, but she could feel the wound begin to meld back together like it did when she had healed any other ailment. Since she was so familiar with Zuko's body, she blushed at that thought, she could find his chi paths and heal him so much easier than if she were to heal Toph or Aang.

She could feel the blood flow cease and retreat back into his body, the wound finally closing under her soaked fingers. After exhaling the breath she didn't know she had been holding, she opened her eyes to see Zuko had passed out. She could feel his blood pumping uninterrupted under his skin and his breathing evened. Toph let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Katara, who remained frozen as she stared at the unconscious Prince.

Sokka had stopped crying and wiped his eyes and turned to look back at Zuko. "Is he… okay?"

Katara just nodded once and Sokka just exhaled in relief as well. Aang patted her on her back and grabbed Toph's arm and lifted her away from Katara, who was still staring at Zuko. For a moment, everything was still, unmoving and frozen.

It was when Zuko inhaled a deep breath where it all shattered. She sobbed and threw her arms around his broad shoulders, crying into his tunic and getting more of his blood onto her skirts. It was then that she felt the arms of her friends wrapping around her and Zuko as well, silently giving her comfort for having her hand be forced into doing bloodbending and for Zuko, who once more had danced along the line of life and death.

_**A/N **__awww sheet. Zuko's okay. And he will be, no pain from the wound. Sokka will be really torn up about it, though. We'll see that more for a bit of next chapter. Total bromance moment though. I love Sokka/Zuko bromance stuff. For some reason, I see them being the best of friends. It just seems fitting. There will be a totally huge bromance moment next chapter. Huger than them holding hands in support._

_Thanks again to everyone who read this. I appreciate the support, whether it be through favorites, follows, or reviews. They all make me happy :D_


	30. In His Eyes

_**A/N **__ I really liked writing this chapter. Sokka and Zuko interactions are my favorite. Their bromance is almost as good as Matt Damon and Ben Affleck. Or Kenan and Kel. Or JD and Turk. Or Scott and Stiles. Or Kirk and Spock. Or Aragorn and Legolas. Or... You know what? I think you get the point._

_As a homecoming present to everyone, I am posting TWO chapters PLUS a lemon. Like peanut butter on bread, I am spreading the love._

_When you guys review with such amazing compliments, I get chills and my tummy gets all fuzzy. You all rock my world :)_

**Chapter 30: In His Eyes**

Once Hama had been apprehended and the villagers were returned home, the five teens were treated much differently in that town. Some of the villagers had recognized Zuko after Aang had spoken his name in the mountainous dungeon and by his scar. Some even kowtowed to him as if he were their sovereign, not his father. By association, they assumed the group he was travelling with was 'Team Avatar', as merchants and sailors would call them, consisting of a master of each element and their warrior leader. The last bit was something Sokka had silently celebrated over.

Rumors of Zuko's death in Ba Sing Se had reached Fire Nation shores and the people had been devastated, some even saying that their country no longer had hope for peace as it had died with the Banished Prince. Many had wished for Zuko to return to the homeland and stop his father's tyrannical rule, thinking he would end the war along with it. So when the villagers realized Zuko had lived and was in the Fire Nation, they practically rejoiced. And to add to it all, he was travelling with the Avatar. Hope had been restored in that small town. Zuko made them swear their silence, for they didn't want his father or Azula to get wind of his survival or his attendance in the homeland.

After leaving Hama's village, the five teens began to fly to the next island to the west in the Fire Nation archipelago. When Appa had landed on a dry plateau overlooking a river, Katara insisted on making Zuko rest and not help with unloading their gear. Which pretty much meant Toph was forced to pick up the slack leftover, much to her vocal dislike. Zuko had tried to get Katara to change her mind but since their run-in with Hama, no one would go against her wishes in fear of upsetting her more than she already was.

Sokka had avoided speaking to everyone else in the group, most of all Zuko. He still felt extremely guilty about what had happened in the forest, almost to the point where he hadn't even strapped his space sword onto his back. Instead, he just laid it with the rest of his things and avoided even looking it. Zuko had noticed and was saddened by the sudden change in his friend. He had tried to talk to the warrior, but he was just ignored as Sokka stared out over the edge of the saddle.

Zuko wasn't terribly upset over the situation, after all. Just everyone's reactions to it. He knew neither he or Sokka had any control during the fight and Katara had healed him, so he felt Sokka shouldn't have been feeling so down about his part in the injury. Yes, there was now a pink diagonal scar on the right side of his lower stomach but that wasn't something Zuko was going to dwell over. He had enough scars already. One more wasn't that big of a deal.

After the camp had been set up, the group headed into the town in order to shop for supplies with money the people of Hama's village had given them. In the front was Katara and Aang, Sokka was in the back and Toph and Zuko were in the middle, the younger of the two gripping firmly onto the elder, one arm wrapped around his bicep and the other holding his hand. Ever since the incident, Toph had barely left Zuko's side. Only when she went to sleep or to do a chore or two did she separate herself from her surrogate brother.

Zuko turned his head to glance at the sulking warrior behind him. Sokka's blue eyes were pinned to the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets and shoulders downturned. Zuko frowned and then returned his gaze to the path in front of him. Toph tightened her grip on his hand and he looked down and smiled at her.

"What's up, Toph?"

"Stop worrying about him, Sparks," she replied tugging on his hand slightly before lifting her sightless eyes to him. "When he's ready to talk, he'll talk."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "I feel like if anyone needs to speak with him, it's me. I mean, I wasn't ever, and won't ever be, mad about what happened. I don't think he realizes how unimportant it is now, Dusty."

"Are you sure?" Toph replied. "He _stabbed _you, Zuko. You almost _died. _He's going to feel guilty for a while, even if Katara healed you."

Zuko looked back to Sokka, who was still dragging his feet in the dirt and looking incredibly dejected. With a sigh, he replied, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Sparky."

He smiled at her remark but didn't reply. He knew what needed to be said had already been put out there. The rest of the walk into the town, named Fire Fountain City, was made in companionable silence. Katara and Aang were up in front, conversing between themselves, occasionally looking back and smiling at their respected significant other. Zuko had mentioned to Katara that Toph wanted to walk with him, considering her fear of losing him, and the waterbender had at first reluctantly let him walk with the younger girl. It was when Zuko mentioned that they shared a tent so she could spend plenty of time with him later that she agreed.

Katara turned once more and smiled a toothy grin at him, one he gladly reciprocated. He would have stared longer but his eyes darted upwards to the interesting statue standing tall in the middle of the town square. Zuko stopped in his tracks and lifted his chin up to fully stare at the metal man. His chest was bare and so were his feet, each arm was adorned with cuffs on his biceps. Fire was shooting out of his fists and his mouth into the sky. His long hair was pulled halfway up into a topknot and it was adorned with a flame-like crown. It was when he saw the golden crown that Zuko knew who it was depicted in the statue.

Ozai. His father.

"What does it say?" he heard Aang ask Katara.

"Hmmmm… 'Leader of our great nation, Fire Lord O…' Oh…"

Zuko would have paid more attention to what Katara had said, but his eyes were fixated on the man above him. Though the statue was much too large for him to see the face, but Zuko knew exactly what it would have looked like: Mouth gaping open in a roar as the fire spewed from his lips, eyes angry and burning. A flash of fire in his mind's eye caused him flinch and turn his eyes away from the centerpiece of the town.

"Zuko?"

He snapped his head up and was looking into the blue eyes of Katara, who looked genially concerned as she searched his visible golden one for an answer. He realized he must have been in his own world staring at the statue because all eyes of his friends were on him, even Sokka's.

"I'm fine."

Katara frowned at his response but didn't say anything about it. Instead, she grabbed his free hand not held by Toph and guided the two away from the statue. Zuko spared one last glance at the depiction of his father and then slowly turned his head away and followed his waterbender to the closest shop. He smirked to himself when he thought of her as 'his waterbender'. It was possessive in a way, but knowing that she was his as he was hers made him feel warm with happiness. He can never resist the smile that graces his face when he thinks of that.

Once inside the store, Katara had said something Zuko didn't catch and grabbed Toph from his grasp, pulling her away to a separate part of the building. Zuko turned and saw Aang was nowhere to be seen, so it was just him and Sokka at the opening of the store. For a moment, neither said anything, just reveling in the silence between them. Zuko was determined to fix whatever was wrong with the warrior, knowing that it was almost unnatural to not have a joke being cracked every minute and sarcasm dripping throughout conversations. Then, an idea came to Zuko's head.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to the warrior, who was leaning against the inner wall of the store. Sokka looked up momentarily before dropping his gaze back to his feet. Zuko growled lowly and stepped right into Sokka's line of sight. Sokka looked up once more and Zuko just smiled at him, then jerked his head towards the door. "Come on, I know where we can go."

Sokka just arched an eyebrow, but followed Zuko nonetheless. The Prince weaved through the thin crowd and easily found the place he had been looking for: a hawkery. He turned his head and happily saw Sokka right behind him, looking up at the tower of birds.

"I want to send a letter to my Uncle," Zuko started. "I was thinking you should write to your dad."

Sokka dropped his chin and looked Zuko in the eye and, for the first time in a few days, smiled. With a nod, both men walked into the hawkery. Zuko spoke with the dealer and was given several pieces of parchment and two bottles of ink with brushes. He returned to Sokka, who had found a seat at one of the tables in the small room, and placed the supplies down.

Zuko wordlessly picked up his brush and began writing to Iroh.

'**Uncle,**

**We just arrived in Fire Fountain City. It's a magnificent sight to see. The statue is something I have not seen in a while. It was interesting to look upon. Anyway, I was wondering if we could partake in some hot leaf juice when we meet again. I have some questions that I'm sure you could answer.**

**The girls are doing fine. Dusty is missing you, saying no one makes tea quite like Gramps. Not even me. Zora and Wang have been doing well, also. You should be pleased that Wang did well studying under the Master, and we both crafted some unique items while studying under him. Zora, however, learned a new technique that I think you should discuss with her. I feel you would do better comforting her in its uses than me. Even though she used it on me and it was fine.**

**Kuzon is Kuzon. He is progressing well in his training, like we thought he would. I taught him the technique you suggested and he wants me to help him practice. I could only think of you and heard your voice in my head saying 'What, are you crazy?'**

**So I told him he would be lucky to never use it. Even though I've already used it once. And most likely will again… Anyway, I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I know of a group of people who may be interested in helping with the plan. That's if they got out of the big city after having a meeting with the rock throwers. The leader and myself aren't on the best of terms, considering I'm the reason he met the throwers in the first place… But that's a story for a different time. Zora told me they usually reside in the forest near Gaipan, if you can get there before we plan to meet.**

**Best wishes,**

**Lee.'**

He looked up from his page and saw Sokka still writing, paint brush pressed against his chin. Zuko snickered and the warrior looked up with a perplexed look on his face. Zuko wordlessly pointed to Sokka's chin and he looked down at his brush before blushing in embarrassment.

"Here," Zuko handed him a cloth lying on the table and Sokka accepted it, gratitude evident on his face. After cleaning up the ink on his chin, Sokka finished off his letter with a few characters and then sat back in his chair as he waited for his ink to dry. Zuko cleared his throat and then spoke up, "So what'd you write?"

Sokka locked his eyes with the one visible one of Zuko's and shrugged before replying, "Just letting him know we're okay and that we miss him. I haven't seen him in years."

Zuko chuckled, "Trust me, I know how you feel. That statue outside is the first time I've seen my father in three years."

Sokka looked at the Prince like he grew another head and asked, "Isn't it a little different for you? I mean, don't you kind of hate your dad?"

Zuko shrugged before dropping his eyes back down to his letter to Iroh. "I do, but I don't. He _is _my father, you know? I sort of remember a time where I would do anything for him to love me. I guess part of me still wants him to, no matter how badly he's treated me."

Zuko noticed Sokka shift in his seat and lean forward. "Did he never really love you?"

Zuko smirked and shook his head. "Not really. Azula was always the favorite. If he found out about me dying and coming back to life, he would still find a way to make Azula look like the better one. Like say," he lowered his voice to a menacing growl, "'You shouldn't have even let anyone kill you. Azula would have survived all of those murder attempts.'"

Sokka whistled and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair again. "Tough break."

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he stared at the drying characters on the parchment, his father's voice echoing in his head. _Azula was born lucky…_

"…And I was lucky to be born."

"What?"

Zuko snapped his head up and noticed Sokka had been staring at him that entire time. He just shook his head before rolling up his letter and tying it with one of the red ribbons the dealer had provided for them. Sokka followed his lead and rolled up his letter as well and tied it with his own ribbon, standing with Zuko and heading to the counter where they could get the hawks.

The dealer eyed both young men, smiling at Sokka and then looking skeptically at Zuko. When the Prince noticed the dealer's uncertain stare, he narrowed his one visible eye to a dangerous glower. The dealer straightened up immediately and changed his expression to friendly and charming once more.

"So did you fellas figure out where you are to send your letters?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, I need one that can fly to Western Earth Kingdom and the other to fly to the Southern Earth Kingdom."

"Oh, why there?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed again and he growled, "I don't see why that's any of your business. Now if you would, please let us pick out our hawks and find the recipients' smell samples."

The man trembled under the stare and tone Zuko sent his way and nodded once before leading the two men towards the tower. While the man was walking in front of them, Sokka tapped Zuko on his shoulder.

"Was that necessary?" he whispered. "You used your authority voice and sometimes that scares me."

"Yes," Zuko replied matter-of-factly. "He was sticking his nose in business that wasn't his… Oh. Remember to send your hawk to Jee, they should have his scent on record here. He and your father were supposed to stay together for the entire time they were gathering forces."

"Do they have your uncle's scent on record?"

Zuko just smirked and nodded once. "Iroh is a Prince of the Fire Nation. And a once highly decorated General. Of course they have his scent. It's a pretty strong one, too."

Sokka laughed for the first time in days as they reached the top of the hawkery tower. The man had left the two teens by themselves and headed back down to the front desk. After he disappeared, Zuko went to the inner wall of the building, which was lined with shelves upon shelves of drawers. Zuko began searching the letters labeling each drawer and pulled out a tube from the 'J' drawer. Then he went to the drawer marked with the royal family seal and unlocked it with a blast of firebending and pulled out the small tube labeled 'Iroh'.

"Is yours in there?" Sokka peered over Zuko's shoulder after grabbing the tube labeled 'Jee of Hun Shin' from Zuko's grip. Zuko just nodded, took out the tube with his name and wiggled it in the air before putting it back into the drawer. His eyes spotted a dusty tube tucked in the back labeled 'Lu Ten' and narrowed his eyes as he stared at it. A ringing of laughter went through his mind for a moment, but was gone just as fast as it had come. With a sigh, he shook his head and shut the drawer a little more forcefully than necessarily. He walked with his scroll and the tube and found a hawk trained to go to the Western Earth Kingdom. He slid the letter into the canister on the hawk's back and petted the bird's feathers affectionately before opening the tube and placing it in front of the bird's beak.

"Go find General Iroh."

The hawk cawed once before flapping its wings and taking off into the dusky sky. Zuko noticed Sokka watched in awe as the bird flew into the distance. Zuko cracked a small smile at the warrior before shrugging his shoulders.

"I had a messenger bird like him once."

"What happened to him?"

Zuko coughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin, "I kind of fell on it during a training session and killed it."

Sokka snorted before shaking his head and following Zuko over to a bird that was trained to go to the Southern Earth Kingdom.

"Are you sure they're going to be in the South?"

Zuko shrugged. "No, but as long as they're along the coast on the west side, this beauty should be able to find them."

After Sokka copied what Zuko had done with his bird, the two teens replaced the scent tubes in the drawers and headed down the stairs back into the main building of the hawkery.

"So how old are those smell samples?" Sokka inquired after they exited the building, shoving his hands in his pockets again as they travelled down the street back to the store that Katara and Toph were last seen.

"Every year, someone comes around and takes a strand of hair from everyone enlisted in the Fire Nation military so the scents are current, for the most part," Zuko replied, adding the last part mostly to himself, as he stopped in front of a food stand and purchased two bottles of fruit juice. He handed the green juice to Sokka and popped open the orange one for himself and took a drink before continuing. "I think the last time they took any of my hair was about two months before I met you guys."

Sokka grimaced and stuck his tongue out. "That's the grossest way to get a smell sample."

"What? It's just hair…"

Sokka chortled and took another drink before pausing and leaning against the building they had been passing. "I guess it's better than, say, skin or old clothes. Or bloo…"

Sokka's face fell back into the depressed mask he had been wearing the past few days right at the mention of 'blood'. Zuko felt his heart sink at the sudden change in his usually upbeat friend. It wasn't normal and he hated it.

"Look, Sokka, about the other day-"

"You don't get it, Zuko."

"What don't I get?"

Sokka's eyes snapped up and locked on Zuko's one. "You were _dying_. And it was _my fault. _My sword was the one that was skewered in your stomach. It was my hand that put it there. It was-"

"Stop," Zuko said firmly as he held up the hand that wasn't holding his juice. "It wasn't your fault, Sokka. It was that evil witch. She took control of you and made you do that. I don't blame you in any shape or form when it comes to that. You shouldn't either."

Sokka's eyes saddened again and he looked away before speaking with a cracking voice. "I should have been stronger. I should have been able to stop her from hurting us. I couldn't protect my sister. Or my best friend. And watching you die and Katara break down like that… I felt responsible."

Zuko frowned and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Look at me."

Sokka shook his head, so Zuko gripped his topknot and yanked his head up so he was looking the warrior square in the eyes.

"It was NOT your fault. I think you should be proud of yourself, instead."

"Why?" Sokka's voice cracked again as tears began to form in his eyes.

Zuko sighed and let go of the topknot and rested his hand on Sokka's shoulder once more. "Because I watched as the sword was coming towards me. Hama had you aiming at my heart, but _you_-" he poked Sokka in the middle of his chest with the index finger of the hand holding his juice bottle. "-controlled yourself enough to divert the attack and just get me in my stomach. I call that pretty strong will. And a damn good job of it, too."

Sokka's bottom lip quivered a bit before he dropped his head again. "I think you're wrong."

"And I think you should stop bringing yourself down. I don't think a wolf would think of all of his faults when he has plenty more strengths."

Sokka looked up at Zuko with a questionable look in his eyes before cracking a weak smile and shaking his head. "You must be full of a lot of shit to come up with a line like that."

Zuko shrugged with a smirk. "I try. Now are you okay?"

Sokka took a steadying breath and nodded. "I think so."

Without thinking, Zuko pulled Sokka into a hug, one arm over his shoulder and one under his arm. Zuko squeezed him reassuringly, patting the warrior on the back as he did. Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko without hesitation, a gesture Zuko found inviting and caring, much like how brothers would hug. With a smile, Zuko realized that Sokka _was _his brother. And they looked out for each other. There was no doubt about it. Though they weren't blood, they were brothers in arms. For some reason, hugging Sokka made a warm feeling spread throughout Zuko's body, one he recognized as the same feeling he got when he hugged Iroh. The thought of Lu Ten flashed through Zuko's mind once more as he kept Sokka in the embrace and the sound of laughter filled his mind once more. It was strange in a sense, why Zuko was suddenly recalling memories with the mention or thought of Lu Ten. Maybe because he had been family, and Sokka was like the new Lu Ten in his life. Zuko really didn't know.

Sokka gave Zuko another squeeze before letting go and wiping his eyes and laughing slightly. "Who'da thunk I'd be hugging the Prince of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko smirked and patted him on the shoulder before steering him into the direction of the shop, where Katara and Toph were standing outside with grins on their faces. Zuko looked up and locked eyes with Katara, who was shedding a single tear and smiling warmly to him and her brother.

"Titles don't matter when you're friends."

Sokka just smiled in return and sped up his walking slightly and went straight to Katara, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug and kissing her on her cheek before nuzzling his face in her neck. Zuko could hear him muttering an apology, which she accepted gratefully as she stroked the back of his head. She turned her head and locked eyes with Zuko, mouthed a 'thank you' before closing her eyes and continuing to hug her brother.

Toph came over and snatched the bottle of juice out of Zuko's hand and drank the remaining liquid out of the bottle, grinning up at him impishly after she did it. Zuko feigned a scowl before wrapping his arm around her neck and rustling her hair with his palm. During that exchange, Aang stepped out of the store with a bag in his hand and shoved it towards Zuko with a lopsided smile on his face.

"What's this?"

"New clothes."

"Why?"

Aang eyed the tunic Zuko had been wearing. It was the ratty one he had worn after leaving the North Pole, a lightning burn still slightly visible beneath the patch work done by Katara, worn underneath the robe he hadn't worn while they were battling Hama. To be frank, he looked a little worse for wear.

Zuko snatched the bag from Aang's grip and growled, "Fine. Can we please get out of this place, though? We have a schedule to keep with."

….

Aang had bought Zuko a new tunic, robe and sash along with some extra spares of pants and shirts that everyone could use. Zuko didn't mind, considering the fact that the eclipse was going to be upon them in two weeks and that they were probably going to need some extra clothes for afterwards. If they make it to the 'afterwards'. But Zuko wasn't going to dwell on that thought. He needed to keep positive for his friends.

Zuko changed in Appa's saddle, throwing his ratty tunic and old robe into a pile near his pack and swords. He spotted Katara eyeing him, lingering on the new scar on his stomach, as he stretched his arms and reached for his new shirt. He decided to ignore her this time, focusing on not making a big deal out of it. If he was to make it seem like nothing, then sooner or later everyone else would.

With his shirt in hand, Zuko fingered the smooth fabric before pulling it over his head. Just as his eyes were covered with the shirt, he felt a hand touch the line next to his bellybutton. Zuko pulled his head through the collar and eyed Toph running her fingers across his stomach.

"Can I… help you, Toph?"

She shook her head and her brow furrowed in concentration. Her hand left his newest scar and trailed up his abdomen, landing on the star-shaped blemish taking up the center of his torso. Zuko flinched slightly when her surprisingly cool fingers traced the edges of the scar. He lifted his eyes and locked them with Katara's, who was sitting on the opposite side of the saddle with a horrified look on her face. Sokka was sitting next to her with just a confused expression, paused mid-stroke of his sharpening of 'Space Sword'.

"Toph, is there a reason you're groping my stomach?"

"Katara said you had scars. And I wanted to know what they looked like."

Zuko felt his right cheek heat up and he turned his head away from the blind earthbender and over to Katara, whose eyes had now hardened and a frown grew on her face.

"And you know about all of them?"

Toph's sightless eyes lifted and looked in the general direction of his face and nodded once. Her hands left the lightning scar and lifted up towards his face, pausing as if she was asking permission to touch the fated scar across his eye. Zuko froze and felt his heartbeat pick up. No one touched his scar. Ever. Katara had a couple of times, several of those accidental, and he rarely let his own fingers brush against the rough skin surrounding his eye. It was a harsh reminder of the life he had once forgotten and the father that didn't even care of his death.

His hands went up and he gripped her wrists gently before lowering them. "I'm sorry, Toph. Maybe some other time…"

A sad disappointment went across Toph's normally calm features and it wretched his apathetic heart. His eyes flickered over to Katara and Sokka once more, both expressions bore the same disappointment that Toph's did. His heart sank as the earthbender wordlessly crawled away from him and turned her face out towards the moving clouds around them. He hung his head before tucking his shirt into his pants and pulling his arms through his new robe. The fabric was a brownish red with gold lining the hems and the gold sash Aang had purchased for him was much more suiting for his new outfit. His eyes lifted up once he tied the knot around his waist and locked with Katara's.

Even with everything around them, all he could see was her. And right now, he saw only disappointment.

….

As the sun disappeared under the horizon, Appa began his descent to land on their last stop before the invasion: The Black Cliffs. Sokka took the map out of his pack and looked down at the picture before turning to everyone in the saddle, grinning.

"This is it! The official rendezvous point for the invasion force."

Appa landed in a large field, covered with the greenest grass and a few rocks. A herd of koala sheep was huddled together near a line of bushes, seeming to ignore the group of teens and their large bison. Zuko looked up to a high cliff and then down to the bay below them, nodding to himself as he silently agreed with Iroh's decision for a rendezvous point.

"So how much longer do we have until people will start arriving?" Toph asked as she slumped down against a lumpy rock cluster and began picking her toes.

Sokka looked to his map and then the schedule he had laid out on the ground and smiled to himself. "Well, considering how much time we've been flying and our little trips, I'd say we have about a week and a half left until the day of the Eclipse."

Aang froze in his spot and turned to face Sokka with huge fearful eyes. "A WEEK AND A HALF?!"

Sokka nodded and just slumped down to the ground before yawning, "Yeah, but that's a week and a half away. We'll worry about it then. Right now, let's just get some rest and we can train tomorrow."

The warrior fell asleep and his sister, who had laid out her sleeping mat and sat on it, looked up to the Avatar with soft eyes. "Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here. We're ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest."

Aang half-heartedly shrugged and plopped down on the ground. "I guess."

As Aang laid down on the ground as well, Zuko walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood still, watching the waves crash into the bay below. The wind ruffled his already messy hair, pushing it back and away from his eyes. He could feel the breeze tickle his skin, but on only one side of his face. His hand unconsciously went up and his fingers pressed against the damaged skin on his cheek. The texture was similar to a pebble weathered by water, smooth yet rough at the same time. It was foreign, his own fingers touching it but the skin underneath not registering the touch, only the pressure. He remembered when Katara first touched it back when they first met. It was so odd having her fingers touch that part of him and he couldn't even tell that she was.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned his head and saw Toph walking up to him, arms folded across her chest as she approached. Zuko smiled and nodded and then turned back to the crashing waves below.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"Such as?"

He sighed and turned his head back to her, who now was standing on his right side, arms still crossed and her blank eyes looking to the ground.

"Look, Toph… About the other day. I'm sorry I didn't let you touch my scar, it's just-"

She held up her hand to silence him before turning her sightless eyes up to him, a small smile on her face. "I understand, Zuko. I didn't expect you to let me. I know you don't even let Katara touch it and you guys are sleeping together."

"Toph, we aren't-"

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, that's all."

Zuko frowned, hating making the ever-confident Toph seem down on herself because he just wouldn't let her touch his stupid scar. With a deep breath and a sudden rush of confidence, Zuko knelt beside her. She turned her body to him completely, a look of confusion on her face as Zuko grabbed her right hand and gently lifted it up.

"Zuko… A-Are you sure?"

He nodded once. "I think you deserve to know what I look like, no matter how hideous I am."

"I don't think you would be that hideous if Sugar Queen likes you so much."

"She likes me for my body," Zuko remarked dryly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"The one that's more scarred than your face?" Toph raised an eyebrow, her hand still held out by Zuko's in between them. He paused and sighed inaudibly before slowly letting go of her wrist, giving her the okay to reach forward completely. Her right hand started on his chin, tracing over the stubble growing there and slowly began tracing upwards. Her left hand joined in and felt the opposite side of his face, feeling the expanse of his chin and then moving to his lips. As her fingers touched the edge of the scar, Zuko flinched. Toph noticed his trepidation because her eyebrows knitted together as her hand slowly slid up and felt the rugged skin. Her left hand mirrored her right as they compared the two sides of his face, a strange sensation for him to feel. One side, he could feel every twitch and movement of her fingers, and the other was like a phantom sensation against the deadened skin.

Her hand went over his eye and he closed it just so she could fully feel the damaged flesh. Her thumb grazed over his nose and went upwards, following the edges of the scar. As her hand traced every ridge and bump of his blemish, Zuko felt his heart pick up. For some reason, he was afraid of her reaction. For a while, he found a safe haven in Toph. Knowing that she doesn't judge based on appearance made him much more willing to let her in. Unlike Azula, Toph would never taunt his appearance. Toph was the sister he needed more than anything, one that loved him unconditionally.

When fingers reached his hairline and found undamaged skin, Zuko jumped again. A chuckle escaped Toph's lips as she continued to trace the edges of the scar. Her hand finished its exploring a few seconds later and she pulled her hand away, a small smile on her face.

"See? It wasn't so bad."

"You're… You're not… Grossed out, or anything?"

Toph scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Sparky, I walk around barefoot and revel in squishing mud through my toes. Yeah, your scar is kind of weird." Zuko bristled but she continued, "But it doesn't make you ugly. Aang let me feel his face once while we were waiting for you to wake up, and between you and me, you're hotter."

"Well, yeah, I'm a firebender-"

"I mean you're more attractive," Toph giggled, most likely feeling Zuko's heartbeat. Luckily she couldn't see his blush. "I know what you're thinking, you probably think of yourself as hideous and people are scared of your mark. But you're not. No one around here thinks you're ugly. And we're the only ones that matter, okay?"

He sighed and dropped his head, "Alright, if you say so. I don't think you would be able to convince me completely though. This is just something I think, nothing anyone can change my opinion of myself. I am my father's son. And what he did forever has changed my opinion of my own image…" His head shot up and he interrupted his own train of thought. "Wait, you think I'm more attractive?" Zuko grinned playfully and nudged Toph in her shoulder. "I'm telling Aang."

Toph's pale cheeks turned bright red and she punched Zuko in his arm. "You better not! I'll destroy you!"

She plopped herself down next to him and he nudged her shoulder again. "So what's going on with you two?"

Toph huffed, blowing some hair out of her face before replying, "Nothing. I like him, but I don't know how he feels. I mean, when we first met I thought he liked Katara, but then I felt you two together and knew that there wasn't anything going on between them. And his heartbeat around me is similar to how yours is around Katara…"

"So what do you think?"

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"He likes you, you know."

Her eyebrows went up and she turned to Zuko fully, empty eyes looking oddly shocked and a grin on her face. "Really?"

"Really," Zuko smiled slightly back to her. "He told me so himself. Just be aware that right now isn't the best time for him to be distracted, though. He's supposed to fight my father in a little over a week. He needs to be focused and-"

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

….

Katara was trying her best to sleep. Tomorrow, they were going to all continue their training for the Day of Black Sun. Aang was going to be practicing using all four elements together with Zuko acting as Ozai. The thought of that made Katara cringe inwardly. Her… whatever he is, taking the place of his father in a staged fight in order to help Aang be prepared for the fight of his life. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

She turned over and spotted Toph walking towards Zuko, who had been standing and looking out to the ocean. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could probably guess it was about what happened in Appa's saddle the other day with him not letting her touch his scar. Katara knew he was sensitive about it, barely even touching it himself, let alone letting anyone else touch it. Back in the Earth Kingdom, he casted dirty looks to anyone who stared at it for too long. And it all started when he remembered how he got it.

Her eyes widened slightly when Zuko knelt down and grabbed Toph's hand. Her heart practically stopped when the earthbender reached to his face after he lowered his own hand from her own. Katara felt tears prick in the back of her eyes when Toph's hands began feeling around his face. She remembered when she let Toph touch her own face back in Makapu and the reaction she had gotten.

"_Wow… You're really pretty, Sugar Queen."_

Katara smiled and watched with anticipation as Toph's hands continued to explore Zuko's face. She, herself, jumped when Zuko jumped as Toph's hands most likely touched a part of undamaged skin. She explored a few more seconds before retracting her hands and smiling at the kneeling Prince. They exchanged a few words before Toph punched Zuko in the arm.

"You better not! I'll destroy you!"

Katara giggled to herself as Toph sat down next to Zuko and they continued to talk. Their exchange warmed her heart. It was something Zuko needed, more like _someone _Zuko needed. A sister that cared about him, not killed him.

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Katara sat up and whirled her head around to see Aang sitting up. A sheen of sweat had broken out on his face and a panicked look was in his eyes as they darted around the campsite. Zuko and Toph had come running over, the latter kneeling in front of the airbender as she tried to calm him down.

"Aang, what happened?"

His breathing slowed and he looked down to his lap and then back up, now with a strangely happy look on his face. "It was just a dream, Toph. I still have my pants."

The earthbender sat back with a confused look on her face as Aang settled himself back down onto the ground, seamlessly falling back to sleep. Katara looked up at Zuko, who looked perplexed as he watched the airbender collapse. He turned to Katara with questions in his eyes and she just shrugged in response. That was odd, indeed.

….

_**A/N **__The reference about Zuko's hawk was to the unaired pilot, where Zuko had a pet hawk and fell on it. I wouldn't be certain that the bird died, but it's funny thinking that it is possible._


	31. Unnecessary Roughness

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only in my dreams...

_**A/N **Lemon at the end, go visit "The Phoenix: Missing Scenes" if you so choose to drink the lemonade._

**Chapter 31: Unnecessary Roughness**

Zuko stretched his arms after finishing his morning meditation. Aang had skipped out on this session due to his lack of sleep the night prior, which had been full of nightmares for the young airbender. Zuko sighed at the thought, knowing Aang was afraid for what was going to happen in just over a week. Though something nagged at the back of Zuko's mind. The visions the dragons gave to both himself and Aang had one common similarity: a red sky. Zuko knew that during a _lunar _eclipse, the sky turned red. He witnessed one himself in the North Pole. But during a solar eclipse, he wasn't so sure.

Standing up, the firebender took a deep breath and began his warm-up. Being on a secluded island in the middle of the Fire Nation gave Zuko a good excuse to practice a skill he hadn't used in a while: lightning. As he went through his routine katas, his mind slipped into its calm state he relied on during fights. He needed to have a sound state of mind, no distractions, no wild thoughts.

As Zuko went through his final repetition of the 'Dancing Dragon', he opened his eyes and spotted Katara watching him. With a grin and wink, he finished with more flare. The fire from his palms sparked and exploded into the air, lighting up the entire clearing with a blue tint. He finished flawlessly, exhaling slowly as he ended the kata.

"Was that absolutely necessary, Zuko?"

He opened his eyes and saw Katara approaching him, a sly grin on her face as she sauntered over in just her red Fire Nation shirt and her sarong. No pants, no extra skirt. Zuko blushed and his heart picked up when her bare leg appeared out of the slit in the skirt. He cleared his throat once she was standing right in front of him, the blush still evident on his face. He hoped she thought it was just from his workout.

With a smug smile, he replied, "Not _absolutely _necessary. Just fun."

"Right," she said as she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, jutting her hip out in the process and revealing her leg once more. "So what are you going to practice today? Your forms are flawless, I don't see the need for _you _to train alone."

Zuko stretched his arms and rolled his neck before answering, "I was going to practice lightning again."

Her eyes went wide momentarily before she frowned, "Are you sure that's safe?"

Zuko just nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "I was planning on aiming out to the sea. I know I haven't used it in a while, but I need to master it at some point. Right now would be the best time, seeing that we're alone on this island and have a week until we have to leave for the capital."

"I don't know, Zuko…"

"Katara, it's something I need to learn in order to defeat my sister-"

"You won't even be able to use it during the eclipse, Zuko! Your bending is going to be useless."

"Who says I'm going to be facing her during the eclipse?" Zuko's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. Katara stared at him with shock and she stuttered over her own words as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Zuko nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, ashamed of his slip-up.

"What… What the hell does that mean?! Are you not planning on fighting Azula during the eclipse? Because if you don't and Aang defeats Ozai, she's going to try and claim the throne."

Zuko sighed dejectedly, slumping his shoulders as he dropped his head in defeat. He steeled himself and straightened up as he looked into Katara's eyes. "When Aang and I went to the Sun Warrior's ruins, we met two dragons-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"SSSHHHH!" He clamped his hand over her mouth. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone that they're still alive. Including you." He removed his hand and she just stared at him as he continued speaking, "Well when we were being judged, Aang and I were both given visions of the future."

"Okay… So what does that have to do with you fighting Azula?"

"I was getting there," he replied impatiently, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Anyway, the big similarity between ours was a red sky. I think that means Aang and I won't be fighting our respective opponents during the eclipse, according to that one fact."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "I think it means we'll be fighting when the comet comes. The sky won't be red during a solar eclipse."

"It was red during the lunar eclipse," Katara countered, eyes narrowed at the firebender.

"Yes, but that was a _lunar _eclipse," Zuko retorted, a frustrated look forming on his regal features. "That is when the Earth's shadow goes over the moon. A solar eclipse is when the moon blocks out the sun. So there is just the silhouette of the moon in the sky. I don't think that would make the sky turn red. Maybe black like nighttime because there is no sunlight."

Katara furrowed her brow and huffed out a deep breath. "So… You're saying that we won't be successful during the invasion."

Zuko sighed and slumped his shoulders, dropping his head into the palm of his hand. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that I don't think we should bank on everything going to plan next week… I just have this gut feeling that something is going to go wrong and I want to be prepared."

"So that's why you're practicing your lightning…"

"Yes," Zuko sighed again. "Just in case we take too long and my, as well as everyone else's, firebending comes back. Or if I, heavens forbid, have to fight a comet-enhanced Azula."

Katara nodded before placing a hand on Zuko's bare chest, right above the lightning scar. "Be careful, okay?"

He smirked and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Of course. I've done it before, who says I can't do it again?"

….

After his ninth try, Zuko once again flew back in the recoil of his failed attempt at lightning. He grunted as he landed on his back and slid a couple feet on the ground. The firebender just slumped against the grass and stared into the sky, trying his hardest not to roar out in frustration. Katara walked over and knelt by his side, wearing a look that was a mix of 'I told you so' and 'are you okay?'

"Do you know why it's not working?" she asked gently, rubbing his shoulder as he closed his eyes. He shook his head once and took a calming deep breath before standing up and brushing himself off.

"Not entirely. I think I have too much going on in my head. I'm thinking too much."

Katara nodded in thought and walked up to him and pressed herself into his back, wrapping her arms under his and gripping both of his shoulders. She kissed the bare, glistening skin between his shoulder blades before whispering in his ears. "Well, you just need to calm your mind. Keep your mind off the fact that you need to create lightning and just go through the motions."

"Well what should I think about instead?"

He felt Katara smirk against his skin before getting up on her toes and whispering, "Think about me. Naked."

With that, she tore herself away from him and flounced back to where she had been sitting. A grin formed on Zuko's lips and he breathed out a chuckle before squaring his body to the ocean. With a deep breath, he cleared his mind of all distractions. Katara filled his mind as he began to separate the positive and negative energies around him.

_Just think of Katara. _His left arm dipped and curved around, gathering the static. _Katara's body. _His right arm repeated the same motion as the left. _Katara lying on my bed, naked. _The energies began to channel down his arms and form at his fingers. _Katara's smooth skin under my fingertips. _Just as he began to thrust his arms forward, he felt the surge of energy shoot down his limbs. _Katara writhing underneath me as I- _

The electricity flew from his fingertips and cracked into the air in front of him, lighting up the area and creating a large explosion of sound as the air crashed back together. Zuko stood and stared at the space in front of him with a wide smile. He heard the jubilant exclamations of his friends behind him and the thin arms of Katara wrap around him as she squeezed him tight.

"You did it!"

"Good job, Zuko!"

"What? What did he do? What was that explosion sound?"

"Can you teach me that, Sifu Hotman?"

….

After four grueling days of fitful sleep for the entire group due to Aang's multiple-times-a-night screams from his nightmares, Katara decided it would be good to help him relax. After taking him into a steam vent in the middle a mountain on the island to do some yoga stretches, she found that wouldn't work either. Not even a 'therapy session' with Sokka or a rock massage from Toph helped. They all realized that it was time for Zuko to step in.

Katara watched as Zuko and Aang sat face-to-face, both in meditative positions with their eyes closed. She heard Zuko murmuring things to Aang, most likely trying to calm his mind and clear it of any anxiety surrounding the issue of the battle with Ozai.

She remembered what Aang had been stressing over as they stretched together, since he had mentioned fighting the Fire Lord and being shot at with a bunch of fireballs and the whole world was being engulfed in flames. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the two meditate.

Zuko said something to Aang, too low for Katara to hear, and suddenly the Avatar shot up and sent a blast of air towards the Prince. She stood up, shocked, and witnessed the two commence in a battle. Aang kept shooting attacks of air and fire towards Zuko, who just deflected the fire with his hands or dodged the air with light-footed ease.

"Don't use fire, Aang! With the eclipse it will be useless!" Zuko shouted as he deflected another fire ball to the side. Aang just grunted with frustration and began earthbending at Zuko, shooting up pillars and throwing rocks as Zuko dodged and rolled, avoiding attacking the airbender at all.

"What's going on?!" Sokka ran up behind Katara, hammer and a piece of metal in his hands. "Why is Aang attacking Zuko?!"

"I have no idea!" Katara replied as her hand went to her water skin on her hip. "They were meditating for one minute and then Aang just up and attacked him!"

The siblings watched as Zuko continued to avoid all of Aang's attacks. The firebender dodged with ease, either coming from Aang's lack of concentration or a boost in his own strength, Katara didn't know. She could tell the fighting was taking a toll on Zuko's weakened body, judging by the unsteady way he stood when he wasn't dodging an attack or the almost unfocused look in his golden eyes. After his practicing with lightning, Zuko had been very exhausted. The past three days he spent the majority of the time curled up either in his tent sleeping or laying on his back in the grass soaking up the sun for hours at a time. Watching him battle was a big change of pace for him.

Katara began to get worried as the battle dragged on and Zuko continued to just dodge or deflect Aang's attacks, not even striking once. Time wore on and suddenly, Zuko shot out a blue fireball at a distracted Aang and hit the airbender in his bare shoulder. Aang yelped out and fell to the ground and Zuko leapt up and landed right above him, left arm up and holding a blue flame in his palm.

"You're done."

Katara ran to Aang, knelt down next to the younger bender and pulled out some water to heal the burnt skin on his shoulder. She snapped her head up at Zuko and glared at him with something bordering motherly protection and malice.

"What was that about?! You hurt Aang!"

Zuko sighed and rubbed his eyes, swaying a little bit before opening them again and staring down at her. "We battled for eight minutes, which is how long the eclipse will last. If Aang challenges my father right when the eclipse starts and doesn't land a hit on him, like he didn't with me, he's going to fail. From what I remember, Ozai is a much better fighter than me." He turned to a weary-looking Aang and frowned deeply before menacingly saying, "When your eight minutes are up, he's not going to aim for your shoulder. Remember that."

With that being said, Zuko turned and staggered to his tent, ignoring Sokka's questions and the approaching Toph. Katara watched him after finishing healing Aang's shoulder and huffed out indignantly before standing.

"He's got a point, you know."

She turned and saw Toph and Sokka both standing behind her and looking to her and Aang. Katara just frowned and shook her head with irritation.

"He should have let us know he was doing that."

"When has Zuko ever told us his dumb plans like that? And what's the point of teaching a lesson if he's telling us that he's doing it?" Toph retorted. Aang stood and walked by silently, ignoring the others and going straight to Appa. Katara watched as he plopped himself down on the bison's tail and fell asleep almost instantly. Toph sighed and turned back to Katara. "Zuko was right in doing that. Aang needs to learn to be more aggressive. We can't win this war if he's not willing to inflict some damage."

"He still should have done it another way."

"Katara, you guys can't all teach Aang the same way," Sokka stated. "You're all motherly and nurturing, giving positive feedback and encouragement. Toph is blunt and stubborn, not letting up when she teaches him. Like earth."

"And Zuko is passionate and demanding," Toph continued. "He's not going to baby Aang, but he'll still be flexible. He's going to tell Aang what he needs to hear, not what he wants to. I think we should all take a page from Zuko's book of teaching and tell Aang to face the fact that in three days, it's kill or be killed."

….

Zuko laid on his side and fiddled with the edge of his sleeping bag, his body too exhausted to do anything else. He felt he was right in what he did to teach Aang a lesson. He knew how ruthless Ozai was and that Aang's gentle nature wasn't going allow him to fulfill his duties as Avatar. A lesson needed to be taught to the fourteen-year-old.

"_Just clear your mind. We're just meditating."_

"_You're not going to try and get me to talk about why I can't sleep and I'm having these nightmares?"_

_Zuko shook his head and took his head as he closed his eyes and rested his elbows on his knees and placed his left hand in his right palm, thumbs touching gently. "I think just clearing your mind of your anxiety and sorting through your issues with meditation will be your best bet."_

_Aang was silent as he took a deep breath and he began to meditate alongside Zuko, though the Prince knew that was going to change in a minute. He steeled himself for the confrontation that was bound to happen. With a deep breath, he spoke as lowly as he could._

"_So, Avatar, I hear you want to end the war."_

"_What?" Aang replied without opening his eyes._

"_I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're too weak. You'll never be able to do it. You may have mastered all four elements, but your teachers were weak, just like you."_

"_Zuko, what are you talking about?"_

"_You're weak. Too weak to be able to do the job, end a life. That's what you need to do to end the war. But you won't do it. The world is going to fall into darkness because you're too weak to do the job you're destined to do."_

"_Zuko, stop it." Aang's eyes opened and he narrowed them as he glared at the firebender._

"_Why should I? I'm just saying the truth. We're going to lose. Because of you."_

_With a growl, Aang shot up and sent a blast of air right at Zuko, much to his pleasure. The fight begun._

Zuko sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had meant to anger Aang. It was his intention to just goad him into fighting. Aang was too timid, Zuko knew that. He didn't have the guts to fight Ozai. For the war to end, Ozai needed to be ended as well. Much to Zuko's displeasure, the only way to get Aang to understand that was to teach him a lesson by taunting him into a fight. When he spoke to the airbender, he was trying to imitate his father: cold, ruthless, insulting. Aang probably didn't understand, but the lesson was taught. Zuko did his job.

"Hey, Zuko are you awake?"

A grin graced Zuko's face and he rolled over to face the entrance of his tent. "Yes, Katara I am. Come on in."

Her lithe form slid through the opening of his tent and she sat down on the grass across from him, blue eyes annoyed and arms crossed over her chest.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" he replied with an innocent smile. He knew what he did. He was playing aloof.

"Force Aang to fight you."

"I didn't _force _him to fight me. I merely… Persuaded him," Zuko grinned mischievously towards the waterbender, who just frowned deeper.

"How exactly did you do that?"

Zuko chuckled as he lazily ran his hand through his hair, still a little worn out from the fight. "I told him he was too weak to take out my father."

Katara gasped slightly and then glared at him. "Why on earth would you do that? You know how stressed out he is!"

Zuko just nodded and turned onto his back, resting his head on his arms and staring at Katara out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, I am fully aware of that. But he needs to get a grip on the fact that the only way to end this war is to end Ozai. I think he needed a good beating to get that through his thick skull."

"It was unnecessary."

Zuko sat up quickly, ignoring the dizzy spell washing over him, and glared at Katara, his gold eyes fierce as he peered into her blue ones. "Oh really? So how exactly were you going to break to him that he needs to go against his beliefs and _kill _my father? Believe it or not, I'm not totally one hundred percent for the idea of taking out Ozai, seeming that he is my _dad._ Yeah, he's done some pretty shitty things in the past but that doesn't change the fact that he's my father. You don't see me flipping out and losing sleep." Zuko scoffed and flare of orange and blue fire came out of his mouth. "Hell, I'm supposed to _die_, Katara. Supposed to. Not possibly, MOST DEFINITELY. So until he gets over his little qualm with his destiny, I'm going to try and drill it in his head to the point where he finally understands."

"Zuko-"

"The eclipse is THREE DAYS AWAY. How can you justify babying him anymore? We can't all mother him and make him believe that the war can be ended peacefully without Ozai being taken out. These are dark times, Katara. This is war. People are going to lose their lives. And in order for us to _win, _Ozai needs to die."

The two benders stared at each other for a long minute before Katara broke the eye contact and stared at her lap. "Is that really how you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"About Ozai needing to die," she whispered. "Do you really think that's the only way to settle this all?"

"If he doesn't die, he will always be a threat," Zuko replied tersely. "Lock him up and he can still contact people on the outside to spark rebellions. Let him run free, the risk is even higher. In order for there to be peace, Ozai cannot live."

Katara lifted her head and stared at Zuko with an unreadable expression. He felt his heart flutter under her gaze and he took a deep breath before exhaling out a puff of steam. A small smile graced her lips and she crawled towards him and grasped his hands out of his lap.

"Zuko,I know this is a lot to handle. And I'm sorry. So how about we stop talking about this? I can tell thinking about Ozai needing to die is stressing you out." She paused for a moment before leaning in and kissing him gently on his lips. He felt himself smile into the kiss before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. "Now, did you learn _your _lesson?"

"And what would that be, milady?" he purred, sensing where this was going and feeling a sudden burst of energy radiate through his body.

"Don't wear yourself out, Sparky," she replied in the same husky tone he used. "Besides, I know of a stress relieving activity that can get your mind off of your impending doom."

"Nice way to put it," he deadpanned, face blank and tone dry. Katara giggled slightly before kissing him more passionately. Her lips claimed his in a wild embrace, tugging on his lower lip and running her teeth against them. Her tongue swept along the just bitten flesh and sucked on it once more before pulling away with a smirk. When their lips parted, Zuko grinned. "What is this activity you speak of?"

Katara smiled back and kissed him more forcibly, pushing him down onto his sleeping bag and straddling his hips. She swiftly trailed her hands down his bare torso, eliciting a shiver and groan from the firebender. Before he could comprehend what was going on, her hands were on the ties to his pants and untying them nimbly.

Zuko broke the kiss and looked up to Katara with hooded eyes, whose lips went straight to his neck and began to suckle and nip at the sensitive skin. He gasped out when she bit down and he pulled away a little further, causing her to look at him questionably. "Katara…"

"Zuko, I want this."

"What exactly is it that you want? Because I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

She shook her head and planted her lips on his once more, moaning into his mouth as his hands involuntarily trailed up her bare waist and tangled themselves in her loose hair. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and dueled with his tongue for a moment before she pulled away, panting.

"I want you. I want you to make love to me."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly before arching his brow at her. "Why? I mean, don't get me wrong I'd love to. But…" He looked away as he bit his lip. "Why now? We've been together for barely a month now. And what I said to you in Makapu was the truth. I don't want to do that unless we're in love."

"Well… I…" it was her turn to look away and worry her lip in between her teeth. The confliction on her face worried Zuko and he feared she was only wanting to do this because she was afraid about the invasion or what may come afterwards. He gently cupped her chin and turned her face towards him and he looked up into her eyes.

"Katara, do you love me?"

Her eyes widened before she closed them and she shrugged halfheartedly. He lowered his hand away and rested it on her thigh, patiently waiting for her answer. After a moment of silence, he turned his head away and sighed.

"If you don't, I don't want to. And don't say you do just so we will."

"Do you love _me_, Zuko?"

He stiffened slightly and dropped his gaze to the grass beneath his sleeping bag. With a deep breath, he shrugged as well. "I'm not sure… It's too early to tell." He looked back to her and stared right into her eyes. "That's why I think we should wait. Alright?"

Katara's crestfallen face gave him all the reluctant answer he didn't want to hear. In his mind, making love to her was the most ideal thing for them to partake in. He wanted to feel every inch of her, kiss her irresistible caramel skin, hear her scream his name in ecstasy. But unless he knew for a fact they were in love, he couldn't go through with it. He had to be certain.

"Katara…"

Her eyes darted away and she sighed heavily. "I understand if you don't want to-"

"I told you that I _do_, babe. Do you want to do it with someone you aren't sure you love?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. Her blue eyes bore into him as she murmured in reply, "But I know that I'm getting there with you… So why wait?"

He exhaled sharply and lifted his hands to her shoulders to massage the bare skin. He felt her relax in his grasp and sigh out in content. Her eyes went back to him and he smiled softly before kissing her lightly on her plump lips. As he pulled away, he noticed her try to deepen the kiss but became disappointed when he was too far away.

"Is this because of the invasion?"

Katara's eyes popped open and she stared at him incredulously. "Why would you say that?"

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair before resting it once more on her thigh. He locked his golden eyes on her and replied, "Because of the possibility of not coming back. You don't want any regrets before going in."

Katara bit her lip and shook her head. "I want to. I want it to be _you. _It may be partially about the invasion, but mainly I want to experience this with you. And only you."

Zuko sat still for a moment, staring into her eyes. They held all the sincerity and loving he desired to see when he imagined her saying those things to him. For some reason, it felt right having her here with him and making love to her would be his best decision. Even if it was against a moral he wasn't sure was something he developed after his memory loss or something he held dear before.

A small smile graced his lips as he leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers and nodded. "I want you, too. More than I can express with words. I desire you so much that I have to hold myself back every time we kiss. I care about you so deeply, that I know I'm falling in love with you."

"Is that not enough?" she whispered, almost disappointingly.

Zuko shook his head and kissed her once more. "I think it's just enough to bend my rule for you."

(ENTER MISSING SCENE. SISTER STORY, GO!)

….

Katara woke up with her heart in her throat. She rolled over to find Zuko sleeping on his stomach, face pressed against his pillow and his hair disheveled as it splayed over his pillow and across his face. She found his peaceful expression soothing to her own soul. A smile found its way to her lips when he inhaled sharply and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. The innocence in his face as he slept was almost heartbreaking, knowing how stern and almost harsh he looked when awake. Right now, she just wanted to stare at his serene appearance.

Just a moment later, he rolled onto his side and smacked his lips before exhaling softly and smirking in his sleep. Even while unconscious, Katara realized, Zuko has a way to look smug. It was enough to make her giggle. She had to cover her mouth just to not wake him, knowing the repercussions of waking a usually irate firebender.

Instead, she settled for brushing his shaggy hair out of his face so she could see his features much more easily. This is what she liked, looking at his handsome mug. Though marred, Zuko was possibly the most striking man Katara has ever seen. With his straight nose and high, slightly concaved cheekbones and piercing golden eyes, he was almost the picture of perfection. She looked past the scars now, just seeing them as a part of him and barely making notice of them anymore. Not the one on his face, not the ones he earned in their travels. To her, Zuko was perfect.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?"

She yelped and retracted her hand as if it was burned, then watched as Zuko opened his golden eyes and smirked at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

He rolled onto his back and stretched his torso, popping the joints in his spine and groaning out in satisfaction as he did. "Since you touched my face. How did you sleep?"

Katara smiled and snuggled up against him as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Fantastically."

"Sore?"

"Surprisingly, not really."

"Ready for round two?"

She laughed and slapped his stomach lightly before sitting up, baring herself to him as she stretched. "Hardly. We need to get to training today. Some of the invasion forces were scheduled to arrive today before going to their separate check point."

Zuko sat up as well and traced his hand up and down her bare back before kissing her shoulder. "Are you sure? I think Aang can practice water and firebending without us."

"He needs you to stand-in for Ozai again."

"Oh, right."

The two benders stood reluctantly and dressed themselves quickly, stealing glances at each other and blushing when caught in the act. Once Zuko had his boots on, he went behind Katara and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before nestling his face in the crook of her shoulder.

"Do you realize that's the first time we haven't done something in an old woman's house?" Zuko murmured against her skin. Katara just laughed heartily and snuggled into his embrace. He lifted his head up and rested his chin on her bare shoulder before speaking again. "Are you sure you don't regret last night? You can't take it back, you know."

She nodded before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on his lips and smiling. "I don't regret it at all. Thing is, do _you _regret it? I did sort of seduce you out of your original decision about it all."

Zuko shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling widely as he did. This was the biggest Katara has ever seen Zuko smile. His face was absolutely serene and beaming as he leaned in and kissed her once more. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, Katara became captivated by the piercing color as he bared his soul to her. "It's always been you, Katara. I will never regret it."

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her in a protective and comforting embrace. Her cheeks warmed as he rested his chin on the top of her head and sighing out in content as they melted into the hug. She felt the corners of her lips tug into a smile as he held her a little bit closer, causing her to nuzzle her face into his strong chest once more.

"Hey, if you guys are done fucking, the first of the forces are coming. We need help getting the bay ready!"

Katara heard Zuko chuckle at Toph's choice of words and felt him pull away, trailing his hands down her arms and grasping her hands. He squeezed once and pulled her out of the tent after giving her a reassuring and loving smile. Katara felt elated. As she looked in his eyes one last time before emerging into the sunlight, she knew in her heart that this was right.

He had asked her last night if she loved him. It was then as she looked at the blissful gleam in his eyes and the bright grin on his face, she knew the answer. Yes, she did love him. With every inch of her beating heart. Just the smallest look or touch brought her to knew heights and that's when she knew. This was how it was supposed to be. Zuko was all she could see, all she wanted. And that's all she could care about. Not the eclipse, not Aang fighting Ozai or Zuko fighting Azula, not the invasion. Just Zuko.

….

_**A/N **__so much fluffy goodness in this chapter and last chapter, it's ridiculous. I think this might just be a pillow of clouds and happiness. And there will be fluff next chapter. IT'S SO FLUFFY!_

_The little blurb where Katara gave Zuko something to think about when he bent lightning was a spin off of something from season 1 of "Teen Wolf". Fun fact._

_I am going to be off of this website for a bit after posting next chapter (which is all about the invasion), considering that I will be going to Disneyworld and then to the STL to visit family. I will TRY to write and post, but it probably won't be every 5 days like I normally do. I hope you all understand. It's my vacation and all… But I made up for it with a big and long update now. Next one will be big and long, too, I promise. Hehehe... ;)_

_Peace, love, and honor. ;)_


	32. Baring All

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did, Zutara would be canon, Suki would have had a bigger part in the show, and Toph would have had a guy interested in her but she would be all like "WTF, MATE GET AWAY!"

_**A/N **__I'm sorry about the late update, but I've been super busy with getting the husband reintegrated, registered for school, and ready for my vacation. But I made this chapter SUPER long as an apology._

_And I'm going to post a separate chapter for the invasion. This one is so long, I think it would have dragged on for too long if I included the Day of Black Sun. It just happened that I kept writing so much material. Sorry for bringing your hopes up last chapter, but I'll post the invasion before I leave for vaycay. _

_I also edited Chapter 14 recently. I had mentioned Katara's necklace (oops) and then said something about how I DIDN'T mention it in the story… So I fixed it. MY BAD! Thanks to **charlottekos **for pointing that out for me._

_Oh and my husband has approved of me getting an Avatar: The Last Airbender tattoo… I'm officially really excited. And no, I'm not going to get airbender arrows. Sorry to disappoint. _

**Chapter 32: Baring All**

Zuko stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the bay as he spotted the first of the invasion forces arriving. He had remembered Iroh saying something to Jee while they were in Ba Sing Se about how more than one wave of ships would be arriving at the rendezvous point and leaving at different times on the Day of Black Sun in order for the plan to work. These must have been the men they had hoped to arrive.

Now, he was spotting a small fleet of Water Tribe ships sailing towards the small enclave below him where Toph and Aang had erected several rock docks that lead to the beach as well as a flight of stairs into the cliff side. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched the ships finally settle against the rocks and drop anchor. From his vantage point, he saw Sokka and Katara socialize with some of the warriors from their tribe, as well as some faces that obviously didn't belong to the South Pole.

A grin stretched across his face when he spotted the portly figure of his Uncle Iroh emerge from beneath deck of one of the ships and climb off the boat. Iroh's gaze rose and met his, golden eyes locking on golden eyes and a broad smile broke across the old general's face. Zuko nodded once before turning and walking back to their camp and starting a fire. Knowing Iroh, he was going to want to make a pot of tea as soon as he got to the campsite.

Zuko quickly unpacked his tea set and grabbed a portion of the ginseng leaves tucked inside the case for his teapot. The sounds of approaching footsteps alerted Zuko that he was no longer alone, yet he didn't raise his eyes from the mortar and pestle he was using to grind the tea leaves.

"You know, nephew, your grinding skills have improved greatly."

Zuko raised his eyes and spotted Iroh standing over him, hands tucked into his green sleeves and a calm smile spread across his face. He stood and embraced his uncle with a slight hug before pulling away and grinning at the general.

"Someone had to learn how to brew without you around," Zuko replied as he knelt back down and continued to grind the leaves. "So how were your travels? I trust you were successful in your search."

Iroh sighed and sat down next to his nephew and stroked his beard before answering. "I found the Freedom Fighters, like you suggested. Only five of them agreed to come, but that's better than none."

"And what of members of the White Lotus?"

Iroh sighed again and shook his head. "They don't support the invasion, as I found out as I tried to recruit. There are more important things on the minds of the Council at the moment, not to mention they believe the invasion will be unsuccessful."

Zuko was silent, agreeing in his head with the members of this 'Council' and just kept turning the pestle around. Iroh noticed the silence and cocked his head to the side.

"Is there something on your mind, nephew?"

Zuko shook his head and gestured for Iroh to hand him the empty pot from his bag. Iroh complied and watched as Zuko meticulously poured the crushed leaves into the pot and proceeded to put a different pot full of water over the fire.

"How was your summer solstice?"

The Prince looked up and grinned at his uncle and replied, "It was pleasant. Climbed a mountain, met some dragons. You know, nothing spectacular."

Iroh beamed at Zuko's nonchalance and clasped his hands together in excitement. "So you learned some important things?"

Zuko nodded once before shifting in his spot and raising his hand out in front of him. "Check this out, Uncle."

With another grin, Zuko exhaled and a blue flame with orange tendrils floating from the top sprouted in the center of his palm. Iroh gaped at the display and a wide smile spread across his illuminated features.

"Spectacular… Blue fire," he whispered before turning his golden eyes to his nephew, smiling even wider. "I see you've been practicing. Is there anything else you've mastered in my absence?"

Zuko extinguished the flame and rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging coolly and turning his eyes to the fire in front of him. With a smirk, he looked out of the corner of his eye and answered, "Well I managed to learn how to generate lightning. It's no big deal or anything."

Iroh beamed and clasped Zuko on his shoulder. "That is great news, nephew!"

Zuko's confident expression fell before he turned to Iroh fully and exhaled slowly. "There's also something else… We were in Shu Jing and we had to stop a fire from spreading to the town… I managed to snuff it out like you taught me," he paused as he steeled himself to continue. He looked up into Iroh's eyes once more. "I took control of the fire like I was meditating. And it turned white."

Iroh gasped and his eyes widened in shock. "You… bent white fire?"

Zuko nodded once before looking back to the pot of boiling water and taking it away from the fire and pouring it gently into the pot with the crushed leaves. As the two firebenders waited for the tea to steep, Zuko dropped his gaze to his lap and sighed.

"It was surreal. I didn't realize I was doing it until I opened my eyes and saw it… And it's not the first time I've done it."

"I remember, nephew."

Zuko shook his head and lifted it back up to lock gazes with Iroh. "Piandao gave me a fairy tale tome to read as research of the whole spectacle."

"And what did you find?"

Zuko looked away sheepishly and pinched his lips together. "I… uh… Haven't had the chance to go through it. I've been pretty busy the past few weeks. You know, traveling through the Fire Nation in secret and almost dying everywhere I go."

Iroh shook his head in response of Zuko's sarcasm. When Zuko turned back to him with a pout, Iroh patted him on his knee and went to pour their cups of tea. "Now, my nephew, I want to be honest with you. No one has bent white fire in thousands of years. It's a phenomenon that is so rare that there is scarcely anything written about it. Pretty much the only place you could find legitimate information about it would be in the Dragon Bone Catacombs underneath the palace in Caldera."

Zuko stared at his uncle as he accepted the cup of tea handed to him and rose his eyebrow in skepticism. "So what you're saying is that I'm going to need to infiltrate the Dragon Bone Catacombs to get the information I need to fully understand why I bent white fire?"

"Not exactly," the general replied with a stern face. Zuko's baffled expression caused Iroh to chuckle and take a sip of his tea, his eyes widening in surprise and a smile growing on his face. "Well done with the tea, nephew. I taught you well." Zuko beamed at Iroh's praise before the General's face hardened and turned serious again. "If Piandao gave you a fairy tale tome, there should be the story of Agni's fire in there. I think that will give you a good basis to draw your own hypothesis about the white fire. In the meantime, let's focus on the invasion."

Zuko nodded and sipped his tea in silence. If there was so little known about the white fire, he probably wouldn't be able to find a way to control it without experimentation. And there wasn't enough time before the eclipse to do that without wearing himself out too much.

_But you won't be fighting Azula during the eclipse. The vision from the dragons said enough. If you get away from Caldera after the invasion fails, then you can train and experiment as much as you want before Sozin's Comet arrives._

Zuko sighed as his thoughts ran rampant. Iroh noticed his inner musings and patted him on his knee, shaking him out of his trance.

"So tell me, how are you and Miss Katara doing?" he said with a devious smirk. "Last I saw you two, she was fussing over your broken body like it was the end of the world."

Zuko blushed and looked away bashfully with a small smile, memories of the prior night going through his mind. Iroh rose a bushy eyebrow at Zuko's behavior but decided to wait patiently for the teen to explain.

"We're fine," he said simply before sipping his tea again.

"Are you courting her now, Zuko?"

The younger firebender glared at his uncle, but shrugged his shoulders before responding.

"Sort of," he mumbled. "We don't have the time for the typical courtship, with the war and all. But we do care deeply for each other…"

He trailed off with a smile and Iroh picked up on Zuko's whimsical look, recognizing it as one he held for his late wife many years ago. A sly grin grew on his face and he sipped his tea once more before deciding to get straight to the point.

"Have you two been intimate?"

"Uncle!"

"What?" Iroh said with a shrug, ignoring Zuko's indignant glare and the redness of his nephew's cheeks. "An old man can't have curiosity? I just want my favorite nephew to be happy, and I see she makes you happy."

Zuko's expression softened and he smiled at Iroh, his heart warming at his words and his father-like behavior. With a grin, Zuko began to bring his cup to his lips, but spoke before taking a satisfying sip.

"If you _must_ know, we have."

Iroh was mid-sip when he sputtered and coughed up the tea he had involuntarily inhaled. With a big smile, he clasped Zuko on his shoulder and beamed. "Congratulations, nephew. She's a wonderful girl. Have you thought of your future with her?"

Zuko blinked once before shrugging, his elated mood dropping again. "I haven't thought about it. I want to get past the war before I worry about whether or not I want her to be with me long-term. Let alone if she wants me in that way, too."

Iroh sighed in disappointment. "Zuko, listen to me. Sex is an important thing for ladies. You probably should have a talk with her about it sooner than later, only so you don't have confusion and miscommunication in the air. If you care about her, even love her, you need to let her know. I know you may think that in our family, love isn't possible. But in the right circumstances, it can prevail."

Zuko eyed his uncle warily before shaking his head sadly and dropping his gaze to his lap, ignoring the hustle and bustle of warriors and soldiers filling in the camp. "Uncle, I don't think it would work with us. If we win the war and I become Fire Lord in the future, I'm not sure the people would accept a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe to be their Fire Lady. I don't think I could live with myself if I let myself fall in love with her and then have to abandon her because of what our people think."

"Is that really something that should matter, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko paused and lifted his gaze, locking it with Iroh's. The firebenders were silent for a moment before Zuko spotted Katara bounding over to him, a bright smile on her face. He attempted to smile back, but the thoughts of his conversation with Iroh prohibited him from doing more than a slight grimace.

The waterbender plopped herself down in between the royals and grinned ear to ear at Iroh.

"So how's Zuko's tea?" she asked gleefully.

"It's spectacular!" Iroh replied with a sly grin. "So my nephew has been telling me that you two have been spending an awful lot of time together, Miss Katara."

She blushed and looked away with a shy smile before nodding and locking eyes with Zuko. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We have no choice."

Iroh snickered and poured Katara a cup of tea, handing the waterbender the cup before pouring himself some more of the hot liquid. "I see that you have gotten very close with him-"

"Uncle," Zuko warned with a hiss.

Iroh ignored him and smiled at Katara. "What does your culture say about courtship with other countries?"

Zuko groaned into his hand and waited impatiently for Katara's response. Her mouth was puckered in thought and she shrugged after a few moments of deliberation. "I don't know really, Iroh. It's never really happened before. Though I think my father and the rest of my people would _prefer _if I settled down with a warrior and lived at home, but I think if I'm with whoever makes me happy my dad and my people will understand. Hopefully."

She glanced over to Zuko and smiled warmly at him, causing him to lighten up and smile right back, his heart hammering in his chest and his stomach flipping like a tumbler in the circus. He reached over and gripped her hand and intertwined his fingers before winking at her. Iroh noticed the exchange and smiled into his cup.

"Now, are you going to introduce my dear nephew to your father when he gets here?"

Katara looked to Iroh and then back to Zuko, who had frozen in his spot and his eyes went wide with fright. She giggled at his reaction and then turned back to Iroh. "He's going to meet Zuko regardless. Whether or not Zuko would like to be _introduced _in that way is up to him."

Iroh's and Katara's eyes both went to Zuko, whose own eyes were wide and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He pondered for a moment, his eyes locked on the fire in front of him before exhaling sharply and smiling sadly at Katara.

"As much as I would love to be introduced to your father as a _potential_ boyfriend," he started, ignoring Katara's confusion at his emphasis on 'potential', then cleared his throat and continued, "I think that distraction wouldn't be good for him right before the invasion."

Iroh nodded in consent, obviously impressed with how Zuko had sidestepped that issue, and Katara had her mouth open to retort but she shut it, obviously grudgingly agreeing with his reasoning. With a sigh, Zuko sipped his tea again and looked around the camp at the increased number of men walking around.

"So which group is this, Uncle?"

Iroh swallowed his tea and grinned to Zuko as he began, "This is the group that will be leaving tonight and stationing to the north of the city."

"Will they have time to get there before the eclipse?" Katara asked.

Iroh nodded and turned to her. "They will be passing through the Gates of Azulon, like the rest of the forces will on the day of the actual eclipse, but they will dock their ships at an abandoned bay like this one and walk to a secret location. From there they will strike when we arrive at the docks of the capital city."

"And you said something about there being another wave of ships?" Zuko inquired as he sipped the last of his tea.

Iroh nodded as he refilled his nephew's cup and continued, "That fleet is from the Earth Kingdom. Their rendezvous point is on the western shore of the main island. From there, they will infiltrate Caldera from the rear and hopefully we will meet them in the middle at the palace."

Zuko nodded in understanding and sipped his hot beverage. He noticed Katara mulling over the plans and nodding slightly to herself. Zuko leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"We'll be fine," he said. "This should work out."

She turned her head to him slightly and whispered back, "And what about your vision?"

Zuko stared at her for a moment before shrugging and looking away. "That remains to be seen."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away from him. Her eyes picked up on something and widened, then she snapped her head towards Iroh and then to Zuko, a look of fury on her beautiful features.

"What is _he _doing here?!"

Zuko followed her line of sight and spotted who she had been speaking of.

Jet.

Katara narrowed her eyes and glared at Zuko, who had just noticed who she had been referring to. He turned his eyes back to her and noticed her fury, so he quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Listen, I know it seems stupid. But they hate the Fire Nation. I think they would want to be involved in the invasion."

"But did _he _have to come along?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded once. "Yes, he's their leader."

Katara grumbled under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring at Zuko, she spoke lowly, "If he messes things up, I'm blaming you."

Zuko chuckled slightly before replying, "Fine, if you think that's what is best."

Katara looked up and saw Jet was making his way over to their campfire with a sly grin on his face. She just glared at him in response before turning away and focusing intently on her tea cup.

"General Iroh," Jet greeted as he stopped in front of their fire. He turned to Zuko and narrowed his eyes. "Lee."

"Jet," Zuko replied, noticing out of the corner of his eye Iroh's questioning expression at his moniker. "Always a pleasure."

"Likewise," Jet said in a flat tone. His eyes went to Katara and he smirked. "Katara, I see you're still with this lowlife."

Katara noticed Iroh's eyes widen and Zuko stand up slowly and turn to face Jet with a stern look in his eyes.

"Jet, you should be showing some more appreciation and respect," he stated calmly. "We're the ones in charge of this invasion and if you get on our bad side, we can always put you on the front lines before the eclipse starts. Would you like if I did that?"

Jet snorted and folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at the young firebender. "And why would I listen to _you? _You're just some dirty scoundrel that influenced Katara in the wrong way."

Katara couldn't stand it. So she shot up and darted in between the two boys and poked Jet in his renegade chest plate. "You need to learn some respect, Jet. He's more important than you in every way. And we all listen to him because, unlike you, he's a real leader. So shut your trap before you get yourself hurt."

She heard Iroh chuckle behind them as Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her away from the Freedom Fighter. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Prince smirk and shrug his shoulders indifferently before stating, "She's got a point, you know."

"What makes you so special, Lee?" Jet growled. "I don't see how you can be a real leader if you're sitting here drinking tea as the real soldiers are about to leave and risk their lives."

Katara looked up at Zuko as he glared at Jet before huffing out a small plume of blue fire from his lips and smirking, causing Jet's eyes to widen in fury before he stated, "Because I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the Dragon Throne."

Jet reared back and pointed at Zuko, glaring with pure hatred in his eyes. "I knew it! You ARE a firebender!"

Zuko shrugged again. "What of it?"

"You're the reason I got arrested in Ba Sing Se!"

Katara stepped in and looked at Jet like he was an idiot. "No, you got yourself arrested for starting a fight in the middle of a populated area. That was your own fault."

Jet growled lowly before switching his gaze back to Zuko. "I should kill you right this second. If you are who you say you are, you deserve to die for being Ozai's spawn. His blood runs through your veins and that makes you just as evil as he is."

Katara saw Zuko's eyes widen slightly before narrowing as he glared dangerously at the other teen. He summoned a flame in his palm and looked at it coldly before glancing back at Jet. "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm nothing like him. But you'd better learn some respect, or I'll teach it to… you…"

The look on Zuko's face changed to blank for a second, as if he has been recalling something. It clicked in Katara's mind that he was having a flashback again. She looked to Iroh, who had the same panicked look on his face that she probably was sporting. Rushing to his side, Katara grabbed his hand and closed his fist, causing the flame to go out. His eyes were staring off into space, unfocused as a memory went through his head.

"Zuko? Zuko, come on. Shake out of it."

He blinked once and shook his head several times before looking down to her and then back to Jet, who had a confused look on his tanned face. He dropped his gaze and stepped away from Katara and began to retreat away from her.

"Zuko?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I need to go."

With that, he turned and ran towards the center of the island, away from everyone else. Away from her.

….

He ran as fast as his feet could take him. He had to get away from everyone to clear his head. What he just remembered had been almost too much to take in at the time. Especially since he was trying to intimidate Jet, he just _had _to appear weak and have a flashback about a time when he had no control.

_Zuko stared out at a wall of clouds rolling in, his anger rolling over his body in a similar way. Yet again, he was wrong and something was hindering his search for the Avatar._

_He heard the voice of Lieutenant Jee taunt from behind him. "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."_

_Iroh replied pleasantly, as if it was no big deal, "Lucky guess."_

_With his anger reaching even higher, Zuko scowled and turned towards the commanding officer behind him. "Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect-" he jabbed his two fingers to Jee's breastplate. "– or I'll teach it to you."_

_As Zuko walked away, he heard Jee shout back, "What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"_

_Now his anger was boiling over, causing his face to twitch and for him to shake as he tried to contain the fire he knew was about to erupt from his fingertips. He didn't know what he was talking about. This sour old man had no idea what Zuko had gone through and what landed him on that ship with that skeleton crew. So, in his fury, Zuko turned around and extended his right arm as he prepared to firebend. Lieutenant Jee did the same, mirroring the Prince and locking his wrists against Zuko's._

_Iroh approached from the side and held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Easy now." Smoke began to rise from their wrist guards as the two firebenders glared at each other. Iroh swatted at their arms, separating them and dissipating the oncoming fight. "Enough! We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."_

_With a sneer, Lieutenant Jee walked away and the rest of the soldiers on deck followed behind him, most likely to bad mouth the Prince once they got below deck. He knew what they did. It was plainly obvious with the way they treated him. Iroh approached Zuko with a sad smile on his face, knowing how Zuko was feeling about Jee's comments._

"_I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," Zuko growled as he turned away from his uncle and stared at the approaching clouds. Iroh placed his hands on Zuko's shoulder guards in a comforting gesture, but Zuko's anger just caused him to shove it off and walk away. He didn't need anyone's help. With a frustrated sigh, he turned on his heel and headed towards the main structure of the ship. As he passed Iroh, he grunted out, "I'm going to my quarters. Go placate the crew. I don't need a mutiny on my hands."_

"Zuko?"

He lifted his head from his hands and spotted Katara approaching with a wary expression on her face. He sighed and turned away from her, gazing to the grass dancing in the wind. Zuko couldn't face how he was before, but when it kept coming back to him and making him realize how horrible he had been in the past, he can't help but wonder if he will end up like that again. And who would get hurt in the process.

"Hey," she murmured softly as she knelt down next to him. "Talk to me. Is it about your flashback?"

Zuko dropped his chin and nodded once before looking to her. "I just need some time alone."

"Zuko, I just want to help-"

"I said I don't need help, Katara!" he snapped as he whipped his head up and glared at her. With a groan of regret, he turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it," she stood and glared down at him. "You don't want help, that's fine. I'll just go back to Iroh and tell him you just want to be alone."

He went to stand and choked out, "Katara-"

"No," she held up her hand to stop him. "You need to think whatever this is over. So just come back to camp once you do."

She turned on her heel and walked back to where she had come, leaving Zuko alone once more. With a roar and a plume of fire escaping his mouth, Zuko punched the ground and laid down on his back, staring at the blue sky above him. It wasn't just about who he was going to hurt, it was about how much he was going to hurt Katara if he kept this up.

….

Katara began stomping back to the camp area, where the soldiers were still roaming about and socializing before leaving for their next landing spot early the next morning. Iroh was watching her as she was heading towards their fire, with Jet sitting next to him, both with worried and confused looks on their faces. She spotted Sokka socializing with a small group of the warriors and Toph sitting with some burly looking earthbender that had what looked like a tattoo of a badger mole on his back. Aang was nowhere to be seen, but she figured he was probably off meditating somewhere.

She reached the fire and plopped herself down, crossing her arms and huffing out a puff of air as she glared into the dancing flames. She heard Iroh clear his throat and she glanced up at the older firebender before darting her eyes back to the fire and pouting even further.

"Is he okay?" Iroh asked.

"I wouldn't know," she replied bitterly. "He won't tell me."

She heard Iroh mutter something under his breath, but before she could ask him to repeat, Jet spoke up.

"So tell me again why you're with that guy? He's the _Prince _of the nation that killed your mother," he spat out. "How could you even think about associating yourself with him?"

"I am also a Prince of the Fire Nation," Iroh cut it with a stern edge to his voice. "You, yourself, are associating with me and our efforts to end this war. Zuko is just as much on your side as myself. I don't see why you have a problem with him and not me."

Jet glared at Iroh before speaking slowly, "Because you obviously have learned from your mistakes. 'Zuko'"- he air quoted the firebender's name- "picked a fight with me in Ba Sing Se because I said something to Katara. I just think he's bad news."

"Jet, you're the one who instigated the fight," Katara retorted, "he just defended himself as you tried to wail on him like a psycho. You were trying to cut his throat in the middle of a crowded square. There's a reason _you _were arrested and not him. Just get over yourself, Jet."

The Freedom Fighter stood up and crossed his arms as he shot his glare towards her. "I was right about him being a firebender. I had every right to defend Ba Sing Se from the likes of him. And didn't the city get taken over by the Fire Nation once you guys got there? He's not a good guy."

Katara stood as well as she felt her anger rise up. "That had nothing to do with him! It was his sister, who we were fighting, that took over. Zuko _died _fighting her. So don't you dare accuse him of not trying to help! He's done more to help stop the war than you could ever even attempt to. You have no idea what you're talking about when you insult him, Jet."

Once again, Katara turned and stormed away from the two men at the fire. She was stomping right to her tent when a firm hand gripped her wrist. She whirled around and glared at its owner and looking into Jet's brown eyes.

"Katara-"

"Don't even start," she snapped. "You need to get over your prejudice of the Fire Nation. Not all of them are bad. The people don't support the war and the soldiers are just doing what they're told. The ones you should hate are Azula, Ozai and his father and grandfather before him. Not Zuko. He hasn't done anything wrong."

He let go of her and sighed out in defeat. The silence between them grew as she crossed her arms snappily while she waited. The older teen ran his hand through his bushy hair and frowned down to her.

"I had no idea," he muttered. "But you have to understand, I can't help the way I feel. I feel like he's just going to use you until he gets what he wants and then throw you away when he's done. You know who he is. He is Ozai's son. That guy was just born bad. He can't help who he is. Sooner or later, he's going to become just like his father. I'm just trying to look out for you."

He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder and began to rub his thumbs in soothing circles. Or what he had tried to make soothing. It was nothing like Zuko's warm hands that made her melt in comfort. With a frown, she shoved his hand off and stepped away from him.

"I don't need you looking out for me," she said lowly. "I just need you to keep your opinion to yourself and help us fight in this invasion."

"That's why I'm here," he replied with a smile. "It's a good thing Iroh found us at our headquarters. I would have hated to be left out of this."

"How exactly did he find you? I thought you were in Ba Sing Se…"

Jet shrugged and replied, "Well Smellerbee and Longshot found me a couple of weeks after the incident with you and Lee- Zuko. Apparently, I had been brainwashed by the Dai Li and had no idea what had happened or that there was even a war going on. When they tried to jog my memory, I started getting these horrible headaches. There weren't any healers in the Lower Ring that could help me, so we decided to leave Ba Sing Se and search for a healer that could help. We found a woman in a village right outside of the desert that helped me. I got my memories back and we decided to stay away from Ba Sing Se and go back to the Freedom Fighters that had stayed in our headquarters."

"And then Iroh found you and recruited you," Katara finished for him in a whisper.

"Actually it was Zuko that had suggested that Iroh find me," Jet stated. "At the time, I didn't know Zuko was Iroh's nephew. He just said his nephew had told him about us and that was that. I didn't make the connection until we got here and Zuko told me who he was."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way," Katara apologized with a sheepish smile. "We had to keep Zuko's identity a secret while we were travelling in the Earth Kingdom. If anyone found out who he was, especially since at the time he was supposed to be dead, we could have gotten in a big mess of trouble. We couldn't risk it."

Jet looked away with a pout and his eyes widened before a smirk graced his face and he looked back to her. He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder again. "You know what? I don't blame you. It's not your fault. Zuko was being the bad influence on you. Perhaps if things don't work out between you two, you can talk to me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her cheek in a soft brush. Just as quickly as he had kissed her, he pulled away and turned around. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder towards her and winked. Katara felt herself blush involuntarily before looking down to the ground at her feet. She hated Jet for how he acted around Zuko, the man she loved. At one time, the tanned teen used to spur some feelings within her. But now that Zuko was in her life, the firebender was the only one who spurred anything inside.

A wave of guilt rushed over her. Instead of sulking or pouting about how Zuko had momentarily gotten angry with her, she should have been helping him with his problem. It wasn't fair that she was ditching him because he had one second of rudeness. Instead of being a supportive girlfriend, or whatever she is to him, she ran away like an immature child. Things were different between them now and she couldn't run away from their problems. She wanted to make things work. And dammit, she should put in every ounce of effort she had to make sure things between her and Zuko stayed strong, especially in this time of fighting.

Katara lifted her head and turned back to where Zuko had been but stopped in her tracks when her eyes locked with the mismatched pair of gold ones she loved so dearly. He must have moved from where she had left him and made his way back to camp, just to see her and Jet speaking by her tent. Her guilt reappeared as she looked at the anger in his features. His eyes were livid as he stood motionless at the other side of the clearing. His fists were clenched and his lips were in a tight line. Just as she opened her mouth to call out to him, he turned and ran away again, flames licking his heels as he disappeared over the hill.

Her feet just began to run to follow him when she heard her brother call out to her from the cliff side.

"Katara! Dad is here!"

….

Zuko found himself running faster than he thought possible. The betrayal he felt in his heart helped carry him to the furthest corner of the island at a remarkable pace. Seeing Jet's beady brown eyes lock on his and then his stupid and ugly lips brush against Katara's cheek sent a flare of fury through Zuko's veins that propelled him away from both of them. Not before Katara had noticed him. Not before she had seen the agony in his eyes that reflected the pain in his heart. She hadn't stopped Jet. That's what had hurt.

He skidded to a halt when he reached the far cliff side. His eyes scanned his surroundings and he found a small cave to his right at the bottom of the hill that led to the beach. Without thinking, he sped down the slope and jumped into the dank space. But he wasn't alone.

Aang was sitting on one of the rocks jutting out of the ground, legs crossed and his fists touching. His tattoos were glowing.

_I guess he's on some type of Avatar journey or doing some Spirit World shenanigans. I don't think he would mind me just sitting in here to gather my thoughts._

Zuko passed the meditating airbender and headed to the back of the cave, which reached about fifty feet from the entrance. The ceiling was about ten feet high with stalactites dropping down. The musty smell warned Zuko that this cave was only open like this during the low tide, and he knew the tide was going to come in that night so he and Aang would need to leave in a few hours so they didn't become trapped.

He huddled against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to force himself into a meditative state like Aang was in. He needed to clear his mind of the mess with Jet and Katara and focus on the invasion in a few days' time. Just as he began to steady his breathing, he heard a couple of footsteps and felt the temperature of the cave raise to be a more comfortable warmth.

His eyes opened and his sight was filled with an elderly man in regal red robes. His white beard and hair surrounded his face, his topknot adorned with a unique flame ornament. His jaw opened in surprise as the brown eyes of his great-grandfather looked down at him.

"Hello. Zuko. I think you and I need to talk."

….

"Katara! Dad is here!"

She whipped her head around and spotted Sokka standing at the edge of the cliff and staring at her, pointing out to sea where a lone Fire Navy ship was sailing in towards the makeshift rock docks. The flag of the Order of the White Lotus was flapping in the wind in the place of the normal Fire Nation red emblem. Katara followed Sokka down the rock stairs, forgetting the fleeing Zuko or the tricky Jet for a moment as the thought of seeing her father for the first time in years filled her with elated joy. The Water Tribe siblings reached the earthen dock just as the giant metal cruiser slowed to a stop and the bridge at the bow of the ship was lowered. A cloud of steam lifted away and revealed their father walking down the plank, followed by Bato and Jee.

"DAD!"

Hakoda's eyes lit up when he spotted Katara and Sokka running towards him. He lifted his arms up and they crashed into him, smothering him in a deep hug. Katara nuzzled her face into her father's broad chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders. He smelled just like she remembered: leather and wool mixed with a clean musk that she could only describe as her father.

"Katara, Sokka. I am so happy to see you."

Katara felt the tears brim in her eyes as she felt Hakoda's lips press against the crown of her head. She could feel Sokka as he pulled himself closer to their father as well. Behind them, she heard an exchange of words between Jee and Bato and the lighter footsteps of the Fire Nation man retreating from the reunion. But she didn't take note of what was going on. She was too enveloped in the hug from the father she hadn't seen in over two years.

"We missed you so much, Dad," Sokka mumbled into Hakoda's chest. He shook with laughter, his chest rumbling with the familiar throaty chuckle that warmed their hut back in the South Pole during cold nights. His hands rubbed their backs and Katara could feel his chin rest on the top of her head.

"I missed you both as well," he replied in a whisper. "I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache." Hakoda's arms tightened around his children before he pulled away and looked down at them both with watery eyes. "And you've both grown so much since I last saw you."

"That's bound to happen, Dad," Sokka chuckled, wiping his own tears away from his cheeks and patting the hand on his shoulder. Hakoda laughed along with his son and ruffled his grown out wolf-tail, then turned to Katara and smiled warmly at her.

"Katara," he murmured as he cupped her face and rubbed his thumb along her cheek. "You have grown to be so beautiful. You look so much like your mother."

Katara's heart clenched and she felt more tears fall from her eyes as she leaned into her father's touch. "Thanks, Dad."

Hakoda looked between his two children and wrapped his arms around their shoulders after gesturing for them to turn around and head back up the stairs. He smiled down to both of them and stated, "I'm sure you both have a lot to tell me about when it comes to the adventures you've gone through the past couple of years."

"This year being more eventful than any other," Sokka replied with a grin. "Trust me, it's been a doozy."

"So I've heard," Hakoda responded. "Kids in icebergs, finding a washed-up Prince, travelling the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation as well… I think you may have more to tell than myself. But first things first, where's some food?"

….

"Avatar Roku," Zuko whispered as he looked up at the elderly man above him. "How… How are you here?"

Roku smiled and sat down across from Zuko. "Well I'm really not. Aang let me manifest myself through him to have a little chat with you. He doesn't mind."

Zuko glanced to the rock where Aang had been sitting and it was now vacant. He looked back to Roku and realized he could see the faint shadow of Aang within Roku's form. With an arched eyebrow, he looked into the eyes of his ancestor.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?"

Roku exhaled deeply before rubbing his beard in a manner very similar to how Iroh would and replying, "I know you are troubled with the prophecy laid out before you. As Aang is distressed with his own, you don't know if you can go with what is required of you to fulfill your destiny."

"How do you know about the prophecy?" Zuko asked with a puzzled look.

Roku smiled knowingly. "Because, my dear grandson, as the Avatar in the Spirit World, I have connections with the very spirits that are responsible for putting you in this position." Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but Roku lifted his hand to silence him before adding. "I cannot tell you who it is, for that is something you should find out on your own once it is the right time."

Zuko deflated and ran his hand through his shaggy hair before stating, "It's not just the prophecy."

"Ah, is it about the young waterbender?"

The Fire Prince looked to the old Avatar and arched his brow in a silent question. Roku just chuckled before rubbing his beard again.

"Like I said, I have a lot of connections," the manifestation said. "But that is something you might want to worry about at another time. For now, you have more important things to be concerned with. Though I think you and Aang need to discuss what will pan out after this invasion attempt."

"Attempt?"

Roku gave Zuko a knowing look again and the younger firebender automatically understood. He nodded towards the entity and sighed in defeat, knowing that they were in for a long ride in the next few days. With another smile, Roku's figure began to slowly disappear.

"You've grown so much, Zuko," Roku's voice echoed around the cave just as his body was a thin mist. "Your mother will be proud when she sees you."

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but Roku was gone, leaving Aang behind with wide eyes and an odd lopsided smile on his childish face. Crestfallen, Zuko slumped back in his spot and crossed his arms as he looked at the airbender.

"That was interesting," he said.

Zuko glared at him before scoffing and looking away, "Yeah. VERY informative."

"Zuko, what's going on?"

"Nothing," the firebender grunted. Quickly, he stood and extended his hand out to the younger teen still sitting on the rocky cave floor. "Come on, the invasion forces are arriving and we ought to get to the campsite so we can discuss the plan."

Aang nodded and took Zuko's hand, pulling himself up and brushing himself off. The two benders exited the fusty cave and made their way to the surface.

"How did you find me?" Aang asked in a small voice. "I was trying to be away from everyone else for a while."

"So was I," Zuko responded flatly. "It was just a happy coincidence that I happened upon that cave with you inside of it. I just wanted to be alone."

"But you stayed in there with me?"

Zuko looked down to the airbender, who was staring up at him with confused gray eyes. With a sigh, Zuko rubbed his temples with his forefinger and thumb before replying, "I figured that with you meditating, you wouldn't bother me. I just had to get away."

"Did something happen?" Aang questioned as they climbed up the hill and emerged on top of the cliff side.

Zuko shrugged and looked down to his moving feet. "I had an argument with Jet-"

"Jet's here?"

"-And then had a flashback in the middle of the fight. Then I snapped at Katara and she went back to camp. When I went back to talk to her, she was talking to Jet and he kissed her on her cheek. So I got mad and ran away."

"You ran away?" Aang stopped walking and Zuko turned to face him. "That doesn't sound like you."

With another shrug, Zuko replied, "I felt that if I stayed, there wouldn't be anyone still at the camp. I would have blown up. Literally. So I had to get away so I could get more control of my anger."

Aang smiled sadly at the firebender and continued walking again. Zuko followed alongside the Avatar and the two boys continued to walk in silence on their way to the camp. Zuko looked down to the airbender and saw the dark circles still accompanying his gray eyes.

"Have you still not slept?"

Aang shook his head and looked away towards the ocean to their right. "I keep having those bad nightmares. I thought talking to Roku would have helped, but he just said I need to face my fears alone. He says that I need to be more decisive with what I'm going to do with Ozai."

"Does he know about our visions from the dragons?"

Aang nodded and brought his gaze to the Prince. "He says that I need to still try and find Ozai during this invasion and take the chance. We can't back down from an opportunity like this just because of a possible outcome from a vision I got."

Zuko smiled slightly at the monk and turned to look at the camp, which was now full of bustling soldiers. He spotted Iroh and Jee sitting at the fire he had started that morning, chatting with serious looks on their faces. He saw Jet and his few Freedom Fighters huddled among themselves and glancing around the camp every once in a while and then huddling together again.

With a scoff, he turned his eyes away and spotted Katara and Sokka walking towards a fire hosting a couple of the Water Tribe Warriors with a taller man in between them. Zuko squinted his eyes as he examined the man who had his arms draped over the siblings' shoulders. With his strong jaw and clear blue eyes, one would have to be obtuse to not see that he was their father. The resemblance was uncanny between himself and his son. Even down to the goofy grin and obnoxious laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aang speed off to where Toph had been sitting with a few other earthbenders. With a sigh, he began to turn to head towards Iroh and Jee, but his eyes locked with Katara's from over the fire she had been sitting in front of. He froze in his spot under her crystal gaze, unable to fully avoid her like he had intended. Unexpectedly, she smiled at him and tilted her chin up to her father and said something to him. The older warrior followed her gaze and rested his eyes on the young firebender. Zuko felt his heart pick up under the scrutinizing gaze of the Chief, worried that something bad was about to happen. To his surprise, he smiled and nodded to Katara, who stood and jogged over to where Zuko had been standing.

"Hey," she said when she stopped in front of him.

"Hey."

"Look, about with what happened-"

Zuko held up his hand and interrupted, "Don't worry about it. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

Katara just stared at him blankly before nodding once. "Yeah, a misunderstanding… I was actually wondering if you'd like to meet my dad, since he's here now."

Zuko looked over her shoulder to see Sokka and her father talking to one of the other warriors, one with a large burn scar across his left arm. His eyes flickered back to the hopeful looking Katara and he sighed.

"Am I going to be introduced as the boyfriend or just a friend?"

"Which would you rather be introduced as?" she replied with an anticipative smile. Zuko ran his hand through his hair and sighed inaudibly once again. Katara's positive expression slowly began to change when the silence between the two dragged on. Before Zuko could answer, she spurred him on. "Well?"

"Katara, what I said earlier is still how I feel," he responded. "I don't think introducing me as your boyfriend or whatever I am to your father before the invasion is a good idea. It's a huge distraction and, honestly, I feel like he wouldn't like me."

"Why do you say that?" her sad reply made his stomach drop. "Is it because you're a firebender? Is it because of _your _father?"

Zuko looked away and ran his hands through his hair again before stating, "It's none of that. It's just… It's me. I'm not the most likable person. And lately I've been a little on edge and I think all of the things you listed will just make me more anxious about how he feels about me. I'm sorry, okay?"

Katara looked away after she crossed her arms and exhaled softly before glancing at him from the corner of her eye. "Will you still at least come over and meet him? He says he's heard a lot about you and wants to meet the man behind the stories."

Zuko smiled softly before reached and placing his hand on top of the one of hers on her bicep. With a gentle squeeze, he replied, "Of course."

The two benders made their way over to the campfire surrounded by a handful of Water Tribe warriors. Zuko's anxiety was increasing steadily as the cerulean eyes of the Chief were locked on him. He felt his palms sweat as they approached and more of the warriors turned their eyes towards the firebender. Sokka waved at the two and beamed broadly.

"Hey Zuko! My man!" he stood and jogged over to Zuko and wrapped his arm over the older teen's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in Zuko's ear, "Be good and he won't kill you."

Zuko blanched and he heard Sokka snicker in his ear as they reached the flank of Sokka's father. When the younger warrior removed his arm from Zuko's shoulder, the firebender looked at him with annoyance before turning his gaze to the man in front of him. With his broad shoulders and large muscles, the man could easily be confused for a body guard. His jaw was square and his cheekbones were high, hosting slanted clear blue eyes. His thick brown hair was identical to his children's, and also the majority of the tribesmen whose eyes were locked on him.

As the two men examined each other, Katara cleared her throat and both of their eyes went to her.

"Dad, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is my father, Hakoda."

Zuko bowed to the older man and spoke clearly, "Chief Hakoda, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hakoda's eyebrow rose in surprise and he smirked before bowing to Zuko. "The pleasure is all mine, Zuko. Or shall I call you 'Prince Zuko'?"

Zuko grimaced slightly before replying casually, "Just 'Zuko' is fine with me, sir."

Hakoda looked at the firebender incredulously before crossing his arms over his chest. "'Sir'? What am I, old? Come, sit down. Let's talk."

Zuko's eyes darted to Katara, who nodded enthusiastically to him and sat to her father's left, Sokka on his right. Zuko sat in between Katara and the warrior with the burn scar. His eyes automatically went to the fire, avoiding the analyzing stares of the men of the Water Tribe. Katara nudged him lightly in the shoulder, causing his eyes to flicker to hers before going to her father's. The Chief was staring at him with narrowed, and what Zuko believed to be disapproving, eyes.

"So, Zuko," he said as he drawled out the firebender's name. "What exactly inspired you to help with ending the war?"

Zuko's eyes widened as he kept them locked on Hakoda. He felt the sweat prickle on his forehead and his heart rate pick up under the intense gaze of the older warrior. Zuko had never really evaluated why he decided to help out with the opposing side of the war, considering he was the son of the man they were fighting. It just came to be once he joined Aang, Katara, and Sokka after they had saved him on that beach so many months ago.

"I… uh…" he cleared his throat before straightening up. "Well, I guess it just sort of happened…?"

"It 'sort of happened'?" Hakoda asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I… uh…-"

"Zuko," Katara butted in and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder, a gesture Zuko noticed Hakoda had eyed cautiously before bringing his eyes back to the firebender. Katara smiled and whispered, "Why don't you start with where we met?"

Zuko cleared his throat again before moving his eyes to the sky, where rain clouds were starting to roll in, and then back to the Chief and scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I got knocked off my boat during a storm," Zuko started, noticing a wide variety of reactions from the warriors before continuing, "and I ended up on the beach where Aang, Katara, and Sokka were setting up camp." He looked to Katara and smiled. "Katara found me and saved me, but I was, uh, having some memory issues."

"What he means is he had no clue who the heck he was," Sokka supplied at the confused look Hakoda gave the Prince. Zuko smiled appreciatively before continuing.

"I guess from there I sort of just became a part of their group as we headed up to the North Pole."

Hakoda nodded before looking to Sokka and asking, "And you just willingly let a firebender into your group? One who didn't even know who he was and could have easily been a threat?"

Zuko bristled and felt Katara do the same. His anxiety was starting to peak when Sokka glanced over to him and shrugged before looking back to his father.

"I wasn't so trusting at first, but he proved to be a valuable asset to our group, especially when we were at the North Pole and the Fire Nation was attacking us. He even risked his own life to fight the guy who killed the moon spirit…"

Sokka trailed off and looked away from his father and to the fire. Before Zuko could add anything, Hakoda moved his stare to Katara and smiled at her.

"It would be just like you to take in someone who was in need of help, no matter who they were," he stated proudly. "But I have to say, I thought you both were a little more cautious when it came to strangers."

Katara opened her mouth to retort, but Hakoda rose his hand to silence her and spoke softly, "But I think you did the right thing." His eyes moved to Zuko, who froze under his gaze, afraid of what would happen next. "Lieutenant Jee told me a lot about you. And the adventures your group had gone through. I have to say I'm impressed by all of you."

Zuko was afraid to smile, thinking Hakoda was cornering him into something. What it was, he wasn't sure. With a swallow, Zuko flickered his eyes to Sokka, who nodded once at him, and then back to Hakoda.

"Thank you, sir- I mean, uh…" Zuko felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment and he cleared his throat before looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

Before Zuko could react, Hakoda began to laugh. As Zuko rose his head in disbelief, the rest of the tribesmen joined in the laughter, including Sokka and Katara. They were laughing at his discomfort and embarrassment. Zuko flushed even more as the laughter began to die down and Hakoda stared at him with a grin.

"Well, I have to say you're nothing like we thought you would be," the Chief said with mirth. "You're much more like Iroh than Fire Lord Ozai, that's for sure."

Zuko smiled warmly before looking to his lap and replying, "Thank you. I pride myself in that fact."

"It's good for us, then," the tribesman to his left stated. "If he was more like Ozai, we'd have to kill him, too."

Zuko paled as the warriors around the fire picked up their laughter again. Katara reached down and squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled at him as well. He smiled in return, hoping his face wasn't starting to redden again under her loving stare. He broke the eye contact to see Hakoda staring at the exchange, not laughing along with his warriors and almost glaring at him.

Feeling an uncomfortable dropping in his stomach, Zuko cleared his throat at looked to Katara and smiled faintly. "I actually wanted to go talk to Uncle. So I have to excuse myself." Lowering his voice to a whisper, "I do need to talk to you later. Alright?"

Katara nodded and was about to reply when Hakoda stood up.

"I'll come with you, Zuko," he said with a grin. "I need to speak to Iroh anyway and thank him for his help. Sokka, Katara, why don't you come with us?"

The siblings exchanged looks before nodding simultaneously and standing as well. Zuko was the last to rise and waited patiently as the blue-eyed family bid farewell to their tribesmen. With a nod, Hakoda turned to Zuko and followed him as the Prince led the family to the fire where Iroh was sitting. He spotted his uncle making a pot of tea, chatting to Jee and the newly arrived Toph and Aang. The two younger benders were laughing and Jee had a pleasant smile on his face.

The Lieutenant noticed Zuko and the approaching Water Tribe family. He nodded to the group and scooted away from Iroh, leaving a spot for Zuko. After sitting down, Zuko smiled to his uncle and helped him finish making the tea.

"General Iroh, it's good to see you again," Hakoda said as he sat and bowed his head slightly to the seasoned firebender. Katara smiled at Iroh as well as she sat next to her father and Aang.

"But I'm afraid it won't be long," Iroh replied sadly while he poured the hot water into the pot with the crushed leaves. "As I had told these three a while before you arrived, I have to return to the Earth Kingdom as soon as I can."

"WHAT?!"

All heads turn to Zuko, whose shout echoed around the fire and his eyes were wide with disbelief. Iroh smiled at his nephew and patted the youth on his knee before responding, "I have things to attend to in the Earth Kingdom as a Grand Master of the Order of the White Lotus. I cannot abandon my duties just because they don't believe in this invasion."

"But…" Zuko looked around the fire at his friends before bringing his eyes back to Iroh. "You just got here. And we need you for the invasion." He leaned forward and spoke in a lower voice, "When we win, you're supposed to become Fire Lord."

Iroh shook his head and kept his smile wide. He moved his hand to Zuko's shoulder and squeezed it gently before replying just as quietly, "Nephew, you and I both know that's not true. Every word of it."

Zuko frowned and turned away from Iroh's stare and looked into the fire, a slight flashback of his first week of banishment going through his mind before he blinked and pushed it away. With a sigh, he stood and left the circle of people quietly. He headed to his tent without a word, leaving a concerned Katara and an upset Iroh with the rest of his friends. He could feel all of their eyes on him as he retreated with frustration. Once he pushed through the flap and laid down on his sleeping mat.

It seemed like he and Iroh had just reunited for the third time, after all of the strife he had been through and the troubles he had faced. He had thought this time they wouldn't part any time soon. In the back of his mind, he knew that the invasion was going to fail. With his vision and Roku's warning, he was aware that they were going to be unsuccessful and they would have to retreat. But he still thought Iroh would stay with him. Iroh was like the father Ozai should have been and every time they had to separate, it tore at Zuko's heart.

"Zuko?"

He sighed and rolled over to face the entrance of his tent, where Jee was standing and staring at the younger man. Zuko just stared at him before rolling back over and facing his back towards the lieutenant.

"Look, I know you're upset about Iroh leaving, but that doesn't mean you should run away from the fact. Come out and enjoy tonight with us. We're all leaving tomorrow and tonight is our last chance to be together. We're going to have a music night like we did on the ship."

Zuko remained silent.

"There's a tsungi horn. I know Iroh would love to hear you play."

With an annoyed exhale, Zuko rolled over and glared at the older firebender, who was smiling hopefully at him.

"And I know Miss Katara would enjoy your natural skills," Jee stated with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Zuko rolled his eyes and sat up. "You're pulling out your big guns if you're bribing me with pleasing Katara. And I am _not _playing the tsungi horn."

Jee winked and gestured for the younger firebender to follow him. "You keep telling yourself that, slugger."

Just as Jee was leaving the tent, Zuko perked up and called out to him.

"Jee?"

The older man poked his head back into the tent with an arched eyebrow and a curious look on his face. Zuko rubbed his neck and looked away before muttering lowly, "I'm sorry about how I treated you on the ship. I was in the wrong with how I behaved, no matter the situation."

Jee's expression softened before entering the tent fully and placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "All was forgiven after we lost you. Admittedly, I was angry with you and how you treated us all, but after Iroh let us know a little more about you and then you helped save the helmsman, I think I understood more about why you acted the way you did. But then you fell off the ship and I could never express my gratitude towards you and what you sacrificed and went through to get yourself on that ship."

Zuko smiled at the older man and nodded once to him before he was led out of the tent. As the two firebenders settled around the fire and instruments were pulled out of, what seemed to be, nowhere, Zuko caught Katara glancing at him sympathetically as she was given a little drum. Zuko turned to Iroh, who gave him a warm smile and handed him a tsungi horn.

As Zuko eyed him with annoyance, Iroh sighed and pushed the instrument closer to the younger Prince's chest.

"Please, Prince Zuko? Soothe this old man's heart by playing some music for me?"

He noticed Sokka holding a flute incorrectly and snickering with Hakoda, who held a liuqin. Katara looked at him lovingly, while Aang was showing Toph how to play a smaller drum and Jee began tuning a pipa. Zuko groaned in defeat and snagged the horn away from his uncle before sending a warning glance to him.

"Just one song, Uncle."

"That's all I ask."

Zuko turned to Jee and shrugged before asking, "What would be good for you?"

Jee thought for a moment and laid his instrument across his lap. "How about you play the song Iroh composed? I'm sure everyone would enjoy it."

"That's a great idea, Prince Zuko," Iroh chimed in with a smile. "I'm sure you could play it just as good as me."

Zuko sent another glare at Iroh, who remained ignorant to the look. Iroh turned to the Water Tribe family and grinned broadly. "I composed this piece with Zuko in mind. I think it captures his essence and personality almost perfectly."

"Uncle…"

"Play the song, Sparky!" Toph shouted over the fire, patting her drum enthusiastically and grinning ear to ear. "I want to hear it!"

With one last sigh of defeat, Zuko settled the tsungi horn more comfortably around his body and place the mouthpiece right on the tip of his lips. He suddenly pulled away and glanced around the group. "Don't laugh if I mess up. I haven't played since I was in primary school."

The chattering of agreement around the fire reassured Zuko that he had the support of the audience. With a deep breath, he wrapped his lips over the small opening and began to play the smooth sounding horn.

….

Katara's eyes widened as the melancholy melody resounded out of the tsungi horn on Zuko's lap. The warm tones coming from the bell seemed unrealistic, considering that it was _Zuko _of all people playing that song. She couldn't help but smile as the song echoed around the camp, now growing silent as the entire invasion force stopped what they were doing to listen in to the impossibly perfect tune.

Iroh had said he composed this song to describe Zuko, and Katara couldn't have imagined anything more spot on than what was floating around the still air of the camp. From the minor tones and the almost downtrodden tune pinpointed Zuko's personal strife and character almost flawlessly.

Zuko's golden eyes flickered up to hers over the fire and locked onto her, practically peering into her soul as he bared his own to her. She could have sworn they were on fire as well as the song slowly met its end. He removed his mouth from the instrument and smiled timidly before the entire camp erupted in applause.

Katara watched as some of the warriors stood and whistled with astonishment. She noticed Zuko bow his head in awkwardness and his cheek flare a deep red. Before her own appreciation could be voiced, the sky cracked and opened, drenching the entire invasion force in a heavy rain.

The fires were doused, the soldiers were soaked. Laughter came from some of the men as they ran to their stone or tarp tents. Katara stood and habitually ran towards Zuko's tent behind the young firebender. Just as he slipped through the flap, she heard Sokka call out to her.

"Katara, come on!"

She turned and saw her water logged brother staring at her with wide eyes, their father behind him with an accusatory as well as confused glare. She turned back to Zuko's tent, whose owner had poked his head through the opening and was looking at her apologetically.

"You probably should go stay with them tonight," he said over the pounding rain, which was soaking her through and causing her hair to stick to her cheeks and neck. His own hair was plastered to his forehead and sticking together in his eyes. "I don't think your father would appreciate if you slept in my tent while he was around. Firebender or not."

With a defeated sigh, Katara hung her head and nodded before turning away from Zuko and starting to run towards her family.

"Katara!"

She turned once more with an anticipatory smile, looking him in the eyes with a hopeful expression.

"I hoped you liked the song."

With a wide smile and a nod, she replied, "I did. Very much."

_**A/N **__holy crap this was long._

_The song Zuko played is 'Uncle's Tsungi Horn' from the show. I literally think of that as Zuko's theme song. So I thought it would be neat that he played his own theme. It would be like if Bruce Wayne went around singing "Nananananananananananananananana BATMAN!"_


	33. The Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own. Such feels from the fact.

_**A/N **this chapter is 13,800 words long. You're welcome._

**Chapter 33: The Invasion**

The rain continued late into the night, prohibiting the majority of the forces to communicate without running through the typhoon-like weather. At one point, Toph decided to create an underground passage between all of the main tents to help with the final planning before Iroh was set to leave the island.

Zuko laid on his sleeping mat, staring up at the ceiling of his tent that randomly lit up with the lightning dancing in the sky. He had the urge to find a rock or something that he could toss up and catch to help distract himself from his boredom. About an hour ago, Toph had dug through the ground like a little badger mole and let him know that there was a path for him to take to any of the other tents in the clearing. For some reason, that didn't comfort him. Perhaps it was because he was now connected by a tunnel to Jet and his Freedom Fighters and that scum could easily come into his private area and bother him. Or it was the fact that he was so easily connected to Katara but couldn't reach out to her in the way he desired.

With a growl he rolled over, pulled himself to his knees, and crawled to the hole by the entrance to his tent. He quickly slid down the tunnel and landed softly on the floor of the wide tunnel. It was tall enough for someone like Hakoda to walk through without ducking and wide enough for Iroh to waltz through without turning to his side. As Zuko moved through the tunnel, he couldn't help but applaud Toph and the other earthbenders at their skills of creating this little network without causing the entire clearing above to cave in.

The sounds of Iroh's and Hakoda's voices echoed through the rock tunnel and Zuko quickly made his way through the maze to find them. He had to light a flame in his palm to illuminate the way, creating eerie shadows in the corridors he passed and against his own face. The voices were getting louder as he rounded a corner and found himself in a little room deeper in the ground from where he was standing. He had to leap down to be on the same level as Iroh, Hakoda, Aang, Jee, Sokka, and one of Hakoda's men, the one with the burn scar on his arm.

Iroh looked up from their rock table and smiled warmly at Zuko. "Ah, nephew, I was wondering when you were going to join us. We were about to send Aang to go get you."

"I didn't realize you were expecting me," Zuko replied as he sat down in between Aang and Sokka, who were staring intently at a map of the capital city. He eyed the parchment before looking back to Iroh and Hakoda. "So what have you been discussing?"

"Well, Zuko," Hakoda started as he pointed to the island they were currently staying on, "With the storm, we probably won't be able to go through with our original plan with having two separate forces go into Caldera. So what we were thinking about doing was taking just the Water Tribe ships and leaving the Fire Nation ship behind and going through the Gates of Azulon from there."

"But I thought the point of having the Fire Navy ship was so we could more easily go through the Gates without being stopped," Zuko countered with furrowed brows. "If we approached with just Water Tribe ships and they saw us, we could be easily caught and never even get to Caldera to go through with the invasion."

"That's where you're wrong, nephew," Iroh stated with a grin. Zuko just cocked his eyebrow at his uncle before Hakoda spoke up.

"During our travels, we happened across a man at the Northern Air Temple. He fashioned for us a device that we attached to the bottom of our ships that could travel underwater." He smiled and proudly crossed his arms over his chest. "The original design was to be propelled by waterbenders, but we altered it to where my nonbending warriors could turn some mechanisms and propel it through the water."

"What are we talking about here?" Zuko asked.

Sokka elbowed the Prince in the ribs and grinned at him. "I came up with a really cool name for it. A submarine! You know, because 'marine' is like the water, and 'sub' means below. It's below water. Submarine. Get it?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yes, I get it. But how is that supposed to help us?"

"If the ships were to be stopped," Hakoda answered, "all of the men would get into the submarines from a hidden hatch in the ship and we would essentially swim away without being spotted. The only problem is the limited air supply, so we would have to resurface at some point before going into Caldera."

Zuko nodded and looked to the map and then back to Iroh. "So we all go in one wave instead of two?"

Iroh nodded as he rubbed his beard. "This way, we can do a two-sided strike, that's if the rebel Earth Kingdom ships made it to the west side of the island safely. We are fundamentally a distraction while they sneak into the city. Though the distraction isn't our main purpose, we will provide enough of one for them to hopefully get in unhindered."

"And we get to kick some major firebender butt!" Sokka shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. He then caught the disapproving look of his father and the pained expressions of Iroh, Jee and Zuko before lowering his fist and shamefully muttering out an apology under his breath.

Hakoda rolled his eyes before turning to Iroh. "We can provide you with a small escape boat to get you to the nearest town, from there you can be on your way to the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko lowered his gaze to his lap and sighed inaudibly, downtrodden about Iroh leaving them right before the battle and essentially before their defeat. He felt Aang pat him on the shoulder before speaking up.

"And what are we going to do about me battling Ozai?"

Zuko lifted his head and turned to the monk, and then eyed the Water Tribesmen before looking to Iroh, whose face reflected deep thought. Then, from Zuko's right, Sokka answered.

"Why don't you and Zuko go to the palace together on Appa?"

Both benders in question turned to Sokka with surprised and confused eyes before the young warrior clarified with a confident expression.

"Aang fights Ozai, Zuko fights Azula. That way, there won't be any threats once the invasion is over," he stated as he glanced hopefully at his father, who nodded for him to continue. "And Zuko knows his way around the palace, so he'd be able to find any hidden place where they might be as the eclipse is going on."

"They will most likely be in the volcanic bunkers," Iroh supplied as he tucked his hands in his sleeves, his eyes flickering to a bristling Zuko. Hakoda turned to him and grabbed a piece of what Zuko assumed was some type of jerky and chewed. Iroh grinned evilly towards Zuko and continued, "I'm sure Zuko knows how to get there."

Zuko blushed at the comment and retorted, "Uncle, I went there once and it was on accident. I'm not sure I'll be able to find it so easily this time around. We'll sort of be on a time crunch."

Sokka snickered under his hand and elbowed Zuko in the ribs again, causing Hakoda to flash a warning glare to his son. Iroh just grinned and turned to Jee, who was to Sokka's right.

"Lieutenant, are you aware of the bunker's emergency exit?"

Jee grinned and replied, "Of course, General. It's on the south side of the volcano, almost hidden to the naked eye. Only a firebender of high skill or earthbender with seismic sense would be able to find it."

"Well that's convenient," Sokka piped up. "We have both. And the Avatar, who could be considered both."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Anytime, buddy."

"How exactly shall we do this?" Zuko asked as he looked at the map, specifically the southern slope of the dormant volcano. "Have Appa fly me and Aang to find the secret entrance and hopefully not run into any guards on our way in to fight my father and sister? Oh and not to mention the small time frame we have that doesn't have any room for mistake."

"You probably won't run into any guards, Prince Zuko," Jee replied simply. "Many of the guards will be protecting the Fire Lord. So you should have a clear path for the most part. As for Azula, she probably will insist on taking care of herself. She might see having Imperial Firebenders on guard as an insult."

Zuko scoffed and was about to add a sarcastic retort, but Sokka cut in and grinned towards him and Aang. "So I think I should tag along and help out. You can always use an extra hand, especially since neither of you will have your firebending."

"I'll have my swords."

"And I'll have my other bending."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "The more the merrier, right? And I think I could help out in any strategic situation."

Zuko leaned forward and said in almost a whisper, "But I thought you really wanted to kick some Fire Nation butt?"

Sokka patted Zuko on his shoulder before replying, "This way, I get to kick the mightiest of Fire Nation butts. Either the Fire Lord, the Princess, or their guards. Either way, I get some legitimate action!"

A simultaneous groan came from Aang and Zuko, but the adults in the room grinned at Sokka's tenacity. The warrior that had been sitting next to Jee turned to Sokka and spoke for the first time in the meeting since Zuko arrived.

"That's actually a good idea, Sokka," he said. "That way, you can have Zuko's back during the eclipse. Aang will be pretty well off by himself, but without his bending, Zuko will be just as vulnerable as the rest of us. Two swords is better than one, right?"

"Actually, it would be three swords is better than one, Bato," Sokka chuckled. "Because Zuko uses dual Dao swords."

Hakoda laughed alongside his son while Jee, Bato, and Zuko rolled their eyes. Iroh smiled at the young warrior and then patted Aang on his shoulder. The airbender looked up to Iroh and nodded once before standing and bowing to the group.

"I'm going to get some sleep," he stated before deflating and sighing in exasperation. "Well… at least try to. Goodnight everyone."

The others in the room bid him goodnight as he exited the room and headed to the surface. Sokka was studying the map quietly before he stood and stretched.

"I'm going to bed, too," he yawned out. "I'll see you all tomorrow. When we tell everyone else about the new plan. Night, all!"

Slowly, Jee and Bato followed the two boys, leaving Zuko with Iroh and Hakoda. The Prince was studying the map, hoping in vain to find the secret entrance to the volcanic bunker. Unbeknownst to him, Hakoda was studying him fiercely and Iroh was watching the tribesman warily. Hakoda cleared his throat and Zuko snapped his head up and stared with wide eyes at the Chief, whose own eyes were slightly narrowed.

"I think I'll go ahead and go to sleep," Iroh broke the silence with a gruff whisper. "Goodnight."

As the General left the room, Zuko kept his apprehensive eyes on Hakoda. The Chief relaxed slightly before leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Zuko just swallowed in anticipation.

"So you and Katara have been spending a lot of time together," he started. Zuko just nodded in response, not trusting his voice and his mind to work together and not make him look ridiculous in front of his lover's father. Hakoda just looked down to the map and continued, "She's all I have left of my Kya. Her and Sokka. She's my entire world. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I would never hurt Katara, Chief Hakoda. She's my best friend."

Hakoda's blue eyes raised and locked on Zuko's gold before his eyebrows lowered slightly. "I can't be too sure about that. She seems pretty smitten by you."

Zuko gulped as he felt his forehead begin to sweat. "Sir?"

"I see the way she looks at you, and how Jee spoke of your interactions during your travels," Hakoda stated. "Though I normally would frown upon such behavior from my daughter, she's at the age where I can't really control what she feels about people. Sometimes I forget she's sixteen and still see her as the pink-cheeked ten year old before the raid…"

Hakoda trailed off and his eyes glazed over as his right hand snaked to his pocket and began to fiddle with something inside. Zuko remained silent as Hakoda went through a distant memory in his mind, waiting as the Chief quietly mused over his own thoughts.

"But things have changed," he suddenly said without moving his eyes back to Zuko. "The world has changed. I can't expect my daughter to go back to the South Pole after traveling the world. And I can't expect her to settle down with a warrior like I wanted her to and create a family like I did. She has her mother's spirit, and one like that can't be tied down. Remaining in the tribe and our people probably is out of the question."

Hakoda brought his gaze back to Zuko, who just sat silently as the elder spoke. With a sigh, he pulled out a trinket from his pocket and ran his thumb over the stone attached to the velvety-looking strap before showing it to Zuko.

"This was her mother's. I plan on giving it to Katara before the invasion, because I never had the chance to give it to her before I left to fight in the war," he started. He pulled the straps in between his hands so the necklace dangled in front of his face. "I want you to be clear with your intentions with my daughter. Because one day, she will expect one of these from the man she loves. And I don't want her to anticipate you creating one when you don't feel the same."

"Hakoda, sir, if you don't mind me asking," Zuko asked, "What is the importance of that necklace?"

"In my culture," Hakoda said as he smiled wistfully, "this is a sign of betrothal. It was actually my mother's, and she gave it to me to give to Kya. We carve one for our intended and pass it along. It's a tradition mainly in the Northern Tribe, but I wanted to uphold it just for Kya."

Zuko stared at the necklace thoughtfully before Hakoda tucked it back into his pocket. The firebender locked eyes with the warrior and waited patiently for Hakoda to say something else. The Chief stood and looked down at the Prince before smiling slightly.

"You're nothing like I thought you would be, Prince Zuko," he started. "And I'm glad Katara has found friendship in you. Just think about what I said. And we won't have any problems in the future."

Zuko stood as well and bowed respectfully to the elder and stated after he straightened up, "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you in that aspect, sir."

Hakoda chuckled before passing Zuko and patting him on the shoulder before heading towards the tunnel that led to his room. "For the last time, I'm not old. Don't call me 'sir' ever again."

….

The next morning, the majority of the invasion forces weren't too upset after learning of the change of strategy. Some of the lesser soldiers, mainly the Freedom Fighters, voiced their dislike about the new ship leadership, considering a firebender would be in charge of a Water Tribe ship and that would be a big opening for betrayal. Luckily, Katara was there for rebuttal when Jet voiced his dislike for Lieutenant Jee, stating that he was there as a member of the Order of the White Lotus and his nationality didn't matter. Even Tyro and Haru, father and son earthbenders they had met in their travels before Zuko joined their ranks, were alright with Jee leading one of the ships. Even their entire town was taken over by Fire Nation soldiers and Tyro was imprisoned for years before Aang, Katara, and Sokka broke them out.

That promptly silenced the rebel and earned a few nods of approval from the men of her tribe. Unlike their Northern counterpart, the Southern Water Tribe took pride in leadership in women. And Katara's diplomatic nature and fierce determination was a breath of fresh air for the men, for they saw so much of her mother in her spirit.

After the group discussion, Katara noticed Zuko's awestruck and impressed look he gave her while she started sewing together a new blue tunic for the invasion. She locked eyes with him after pulling the thread and smiled warmly to him, one he easily returned. With a wink, he turned away and began to speak with Haru and Sokka. His golden eyes lit up as he chatted with the other two teens, his features animated as they talked about some mystery topic. Every once in a while, he would glance over to her and smirk. She was so enthralled with her observation of him that she didn't hear Toph walk up to her and plop herself down.

"So are you going to tell Pops about you and Sparky?"

Katara jumped and turned towards the younger girl and sighed dejectedly before shrugging. "Zuko insisted on waiting. He said telling my dad before the invasion would be distracting and none of us need anything that could take our minds off the task at hand."

"Wouldn't it be a distraction just thinking about how he would react to your like relationship?" Toph countered with a quirk of her eyebrow. Katara just frowned and turned away from the earthbender and brought her eyes back to Zuko, who was now talking to Sokka separately from the rest of the group, both with serious expressions on their faces. Haru was now talking to Bato and nodding frequently as the elder warrior spoke.

Toph just lightly punched Katara in her arm to bring the girl back to their conversation and stated, "I know it may be hard to introduce the Prince of the Fire Nation as your boyfriend to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, whose wife was killed by the very nation your boyfriend is supposed to rule someday. But just think of it this way, your dad would probably be happy for you. Sokka was surprisingly supportive of you two. I think your dad would get over any discomfort he has with Zuko in time."

With that, Toph stood and bounded over to Iroh and Jee, plopping down once more in front of the Lieutenant and laying her head against his folded shins. The two older firebenders laughed and continued their conversation, Toph joining in every once in a while and causing the men to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Katara."

The waterbender turned and looked up, spotting Haru standing above her. His tan skin was the norm of most of the Earth Kingdom nationality, as was his jade colored eyes. He had long brown hair swept back in a loose half ponytail and his bangs were pushed out of his face with a headband. The only trait that would be considered unappealing to the eyes would be his skinny mustache and beard combo, something Katara thought was akin to what Zuko grew over night when he would forget to shave.

"Hey, Haru! How's it going?"

The earthbender sat down to her right and smiled warmly to her as he replied, "I'm doing really great. I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" she quirked her head in curiosity.

Haru chuckled lightly before running his hand through his hair. "Because of you, the imprisoned earthbenders from my village liberated our home from the firebenders. It was your courage that inspired us to take back our home. So, thank you."

Katara blushed at the praise and bashfully looked to her lap, where her outfit was sitting unfinished. With a shake of her head and a chuckle, she continued to sew her project together.

"I was happy to help," she responded. "No one deserves to have their bending taken away. It's a part of who you are. And being caged just because of that fact is unjust. It was right to break you all out. It's my duty to help people who need me," her eyes flickered up to Zuko, who was still talking intensely with Sokka, and smiled, "and I will never turn my back on someone who needs it."

….

"So you're saying that this little device you're thinking of literally _flies _through the air like a sky bison?"

Sokka sighed and shook his head vehemently, "Not exactly. It would use propellers to push it through the air and have wings like a glider to keep it afloat."

Haru rubbed his beard in thought and nodded alongside with Sokka, "That seems like a very interesting idea. But how exactly would you get it into the air?"

"Hmmm…" Sokka cupped his chin in his palm. "By giving it a running start. That way, the wind can get under the wings and lift it into the air."

"That's ridiculous, Sokka," Zuko said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think it would ever work."

"You say that now, but in a few years these things are going to be soaring through the sky and everyone will be able to fly like airbenders."

Zuko just shook his head and looked up as Bato approached their little circle. The three teens nodded to the older warrior as he sat next to Haru and patted the youth on his shoulder.

"Haru, I need your opinion on something. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure."

Sokka stood up and looked down to Zuko. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a second Zuko. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Zuko stood as well and brushed himself off. He followed Sokka as the warrior headed away from the cluster of soldiers and towards the cliff side. "So what's up?"

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

Zuko was a little taken aback, not knowing where this was going. So instead of answering, he asked, "What do you mean? Who was captured?"

Sokka sighed and looked away dejectedly while stating, "While Toph and I were captured by Azula in Ba Sing Se, Azula was wearing a Kyoshi Warrior uniform. Actually, the captain's one specifically. A girl I met was the captain of the Kyoshi Warriors and Azula must have done something to her to get her uniform. I just want to know where she and the other Kyoshi Warriors might be."

Zuko looked to his feet and frowned before answering, "I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse," he turned to leave but Sokka grabbed him on his shoulder. He looked back to the warrior and sighed, "It's not good, Sokka."

"Please," Sokka begged, his eyes pleading as he looked at Zuko.

The firebender turned back to the warrior and his face turned serious as he stated, "My guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

Sokka looked confused as he titled his head to the side. "What's that?"

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation," he replied, ignoring Sokka's horrified expression and frowning as he continued. "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable."

Sokka just nodded once before looking away dejectedly and crossing his lanky arms over his chest. "Where exactly is this place?"

Zuko narrowed his golden eyes at the warrior and scowled before answering, "It's north of here, close to the Sun Warrior Ruins. Why do you ask?"

Sokka waved a hand to dismiss the question and began walking away, "It's nothing. Thanks, Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better."

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the warrior walked away as he mumbled sarcastically under his breath, "Yeah, I'm sure it does."

His eyes darted over to Katara, who was finishing her sewing and having a conversation with Haru. Before he could go over to her and join in the chat, he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He turned and spotted Iroh standing behind him with a sad smile on his face. This only meant one thing: he was leaving.

"Nephew," he started as Zuko turned to face him fully. "Let's go somewhere else to talk more privately."

"Alright, Uncle."

The two firebenders walked a little distance away from the encampment so they were truly alone. Iroh waited for a few moments before he turned fully to Zuko and placed a warm hand on the younger bender's shoulder. Zuko smiled slightly at him, patiently, and grudgingly, waiting for the General to speak.

"Zuko, I know it must be hard for you to grasp that I'm leaving," Iroh started. "And I know you may have mixed feelings about this all. But you must understand that it is not my destiny to take part in this particular fight to end the war."

Zuko looked into his uncle's eyes for a moment with confusion before responding, "What do you mean?"

Iroh sighed and his grip tightened before he removed his hand altogether. "If I were to participate in the invasion and help defeat Ozai, and I don't know if I could even do that, history would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. And in the end, I wouldn't be able to uphold the position of Fire Lord. I'm getting old, Zuko. My only heir was killed. My line has ended. I won't be able to produce another heir, even if I tried."

"So that's why you want me to take the throne once Ozai is defeated?" Zuko asked heatedly, his fists balling up and his brows creasing. "Just because you can't have more kids? Uncle, that's a little ridiculous. You were supposed to be Fire Lord. Why can't you take back your title?"

Iroh shook his head and looked out to the ocean before replying, "Because the Fire Nation needs someone fresh. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

It was Zuko's turn to look away as Iroh continued, "You've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation. It has been written long before you were born. It is the prophecy that says you will lead our nation to its former glory. Not me. You."

Zuko met Iroh's eyes and frowned towards him before looking out to the ocean. "And what are you going to do, then?"

"Well, I will hopefully travel to the Earth Kingdom and meet with some of the other members of the Order of the White Lotus and liberate Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation's rule," he replied with a grin. "And perhaps live there and open my own tea shop and play Pai Sho every day."

"Leave it to you to want to live out your retirement in a tea shop," Zuko chuckled slightly before turning back to Iroh and wrapping his arms around his uncle's shoulders. The two firebenders hugged in silence, relishing in each other's presence before their separation. Iroh was the first to pull away, tears glistening in his wrinkled eyes.

He sniffed and patted Zuko on his shoulder before looking towards the encampment and sighing, "I guess it's time for me to go. You all will be departing soon. I need to be on my way so I can get to a port as soon as possible."

Zuko nodded and turned to head towards the camp, but Iroh grasped his wrist lightly and spoke to him without the Prince turning around.

"If the invasion is to be unsuccessful, like your vision deemed it to be, I would suggest retreating to fight another day. A lost cause should be abandoned if there is new hope for it in the future."

Zuko looked over his shoulder and nodded once before replying, "I will, Uncle. Thank you."

The older firebender nodded and followed as Zuko led him back to the camp. Iroh bid his farewells to the warriors, earning a hug from Hakoda, a friendly handshake from Bato, and a meaningful bow from Jee. Toph just grumbled under her breath and hugged the General after much coercion. Katara hugged him and he whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush, much to Zuko's curious dislike. Aang and Sokka both received deep words of wisdoms and pats on their shoulders. After his rounds, he faced Zuko once more and hugged his nephew with teary eyes and grasped his bag. He headed down to the docks where a lone rescue boat was lowered for him and a swampbender was waiting for him.

"Good bye, everyone! And good luck!" he shouted from the boat as he waved up to the crowd standing at the edge of the cliff. Zuko smiled down to his uncle and waved once before turning around and heading to his tent. Tomorrow, they would set sail for Caldera. And what would be their success. Or doom.

….

The following morning was eerily silent as the forces all packed up their tents, doused their fires and began loading the Water Tribe ships as the sun just began to rise over the horizon. Katara watched as her father, Bato, Jee, and the other two ship leaders, Siku and Amarok, conversed between themselves and organized the last details pertaining to the invasion. She was leaning casually against a boulder when she felt a presence at her side. She turned and spotted Aang standing nervously, clutching his staff against his chest and leaning against it like a crutch.

"Aang?"

"Katara, what if we aren't successful? What if a lot of these men get hurt or die because I can't defeat the Fire Lord?" he whispered with a cracking voice and uncertainty in his eyes.

Katara squared to him and gripped both of his shoulders, effectively getting him to look into both of her eyes and see the sincerity in her words. "

Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. They're willing to risk their lives for the cause. Don't despair just because you think you _might _fail. I have faith in you. I know you can do this."

With a smile, she pulled him into a deep hug and squeezed him tight before pulling away and planting a peck on his forehead.

"Thanks, Katara."

She tousled his hair before taking a step back and looking into his eyes once more. "Trust me, Aang. We can do this. You just have to have-"

"Hope?" Aang supplied with a weak chuckle. He ran his fingers through his hair before wincing slightly. "I think I'm going to go shave this off. It's best so the Fire Lord knows that I'm back."

"Good idea," she giggled as he turned and flew away. She turned and headed towards her pack, where her new blue tunic and pants were set out for her to change into. This would be the first time since she and Zuko had been on the mountain and Azula cornered them that she would be wearing the traditional blues of her tribe. Ever since that encounter, she had been wearing old scraps of Water Tribe blues, the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom or the reds of the Fire Nation. For some reason, it was incredibly comforting to be slipping into her native colors once more.

She flounced over to a secluded rock outcropping to change in privacy, but once she rounded the bend she found she wasn't alone. Zuko sat against the rocks, eyes closed and hands resting on his knees. His chest was bare and glistening with sweat, most likely from his morning warm-up. Katara could see the scars from their travels contrast immensely with his alabaster skin, which had actually picked up a bit of color since they arrived in the Fire Nation. All the time in the sun finally gave Zuko a tan. Katara couldn't help but giggle at the thought, which caused the Prince to open his eyes and turn towards her with a curious look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head quickly and grinned. "Nothing. I was just enjoying the fact that you're getting a little dark."

He looked down to his chest and frowned before looking up at her and standing, hands on his hips and a pout on his face. "Well, excuse me. Do you not remember that I was burnt for the first few days that we were here?"

Katara's grin grew wider and she poked him in his sternum. "Oh I remember fondly. Little tomato Zuko."

Zuko growled deep in his throat before huffing out a cloud of steam and looking down at the bundle in her arms. "You changing?"

She nodded before replying, "I think it's about time I wore the colors of _my _nation and not yours."

He took a step forward where they were only inches apart and titled his chin down so they were eye-to-eye. "And what's so terrible about wearing the colors of _my _nation? I think they look quite flattering on you, if I say so myself."

Katara gulped and stepped away. "Well I think in the spirit of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom invading the Fire Nation, I should wear my homeland's colors. I think only one person should be wearing red out there and that person is you." She snickered at his pout before waving her hands at him in a dismissive gesture. "Now shoo, so I can get changed. I don't think my father would approve if he caught you watching me undress."

Zuko shrugged and grinned wolfishly at her. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Katara narrowed her eyes and pushed him in his chest as she hissed, "Shoo!"

"Fine!" he pouted as he turned around and walked away, winking at her as he left.

….

After Aang shaved his head, Katara loaded her water skins, Toph put on her Earth Kingdom gear, Zuko sheathed his swords and Sokka placed on his Wolf Warrior helmet, the gang met at the docks and exchanged nods of acknowledgement before separating to their respectful ships.

Toph went to Jee's ship with The Duke, who was one of Jet's Freedom Fighters. Zuko went onto Bato's ship and Aang rode on Appa. Haru went with Longshot and Smellerbee onto Siku's ship and the large Freedom Fighter, oddly enough, named Pipsqueak went onto Amarok's ship. Katara and Sokka went onto Hakoda's ship with Jet, much to Zuko's disdain. Jet shot Zuko a glare before he looked at Katara's backside and turned back to the firebender and sent him a significant wink. Zuko would have burnt the scum to ashes if Haru hadn't grabbed his elbow and silently advised against it. Instead, the firebender slightly unsheathed the black swords on his back and then dragged his index finger across his neck in a warning to the tan skinned Freedom Fighter. Jet just smirked in response before stepping onto the ship.

The ships set sail when the sun was near its zenith in the sky. High noon was about an hour away, according to Zuko's, what Sokka dubbed, 'internal clock'. The firebender waited patiently, sometimes helping with pulling the ropes for the sails, as the Water Tribe ships sailed closer and closer to the Great Gates of Azulon.

After about an hour of sailing, Bato nudged Zuko in his arm and handed the youth a spyglass. Zuko held it up to his good eye and peered through the lens to see the statuesque depiction of his grandfather standing tall in the middle of the ocean. With a nod, he handed Bato the spyglass and turned towards the one swampbender on board, who was named Hue.

"When Hakoda gives the signal," Zuko said to the portly man, who so oddly reminded him of Iroh, "we'll need you to whip up a fog cover along with Katara and the other swampbenders. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, Master Zuko," Hue replied in his raspy and mellow voice. Zuko just nodded to the man and turned back to the bow of the ship, his anxiety starting to peak as the statue began to grow on the horizon. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hakoda on the lead ship raise his right arm. That was the signal for the waterbenders to create the fog.

He turned to Hue, who nodded in acknowledgement and went into the stance, waving his arms slightly before leaping up and landing softly as his arms pushed forward and bent the water around them into a thick mist. The other waterbenders had done the same sequence simultaneously, creating a cloud of fog that covered all five Water Tribe ships.

Zuko turned around and headed towards Bato, who was standing at the door that led below deck with an apprehensive look on his face. His cerulean eyes darted to Zuko and he nodded once towards him.

"So are we just going to wait and see what happens or just go ahead and get in the submarines?" Zuko asked.

Bato shook his head and looked towards the approaching gates. "Hakoda said that we will only use the submarines if need be. And that's if we get caught at the gates."

"And how will we-"

Before Zuko could finish, loud alarm bells rang through the area and nets began to emerge out of the water, pulling taut in between the statue of Azulon and the two dragons coming out of the far cliffs on both sides of the late Fire Lord.

"Alright, everyone!" Bato shouted to the men on the ship. "Get below deck!"

Zuko followed as Bato led him and the other warriors down the ladder and towards the captain's quarters. Inside, beneath a wolf-skin rug, was a water-tight hatch. Bato quickly unhinged it and gestured for everyone to get inside. Once Zuko slipped in, Bato followed behind and pulled the rug over the hatch before closing it entirely and sealing it once more. After a small set of stairs, Bato sealed off another door and headed to the front of the immense mechanism.

Zuko stared in awe at his surroundings as he walked into the control room. There were four warriors peddling on some type of set of wheels as Bato steered with something akin to the wheel used above deck on the normal ship. There were thick windows giving them a good view of the ocean beyond, and the other four submarines and Appa with an air bubble around his head swimming alongside of them.

"This is incredible…"

Bato turned to him and grinned before focusing on following the other submarines. "It really is. Hakoda prides himself on this contraption. He says it's almost as good as his Tangle Mines."

"Tangle Mines?" Zuko inquired with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Bato grimaced and shook his head before looking back to the sea beyond them. "Don't ask."

Zuko just snickered and nodded. As the submarine coasted through the water, he waited patiently for their resurfacing. He knew that once they got to above the water, he'd have to bid his friends goodbye and then hop on Appa so he, Aang, and Sokka could head to the southern side of the island to find the entrance to the volcanic bunker. With a nervous sigh, he plopped himself down on the floor and closed his eyes, hoping to get some focus before the final showdown.

"Alright, men," Bato's voice echoed throughout the small chamber. "We're going to resurface now for air. Stretch, bid your comrades luck and then get back below deck in ten minutes."

The resounding 'yes sirs' through the cabin alerted Zuko to their ascent to the surface. With a deep breath, he felt the submarine jolt and wobble as it reached above water. Zuko stood and followed the men up the ladder and out the hatch to the top of the ship, only to see Katara and Sokka standing with Aang on the roof of Hakoda's submarine. He hopped to the sub in between them and found Toph, who was green in the face, and pulled her onto his back so he could jump onto the main ship.

Once Zuko got to their friends and set Toph down, they were greeted with warm smiles and reassuring pats on the shoulders. The five teenagers of "Team Avatar" looked at one another before Aang broke the silence and said, "So, this is it huh?"

Sokka nodded before darting his eyes in between the Aang and Zuko, "Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Prince and the Avatar are still alive?"

Aang and Zuko exchanged significant glances before nodding at each other and turning back to Sokka. Zuko grinned and patted Aang on the back. "I think we're ready."

From the hatch of the submarine, Hakoda appeared and shouted, "Everyone listen up. The next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break times over, back in the subs."

The five teens embraced each other in a deep hug before separating. Zuko pulled Katara into his chest and kissed her on the forehead before pulling away and smirking at her.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"Always," he replied as he squeezed her hand. He turned and hopped onto the floating Appa's back, waiting for Sokka and Aang. The waterbender went into the submarine, leaving Aang and Toph alone to talk.

"Toph, I-"

"Aang, I-"

Aang snickered before stating, "You go first."

Toph blushed and looked away before starting, "We've been through so much together, and I've witnessed you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid that found me in the alley of Gaoling and convinced me to go on this crazy adventure with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you."

Aang blushed at her admittance and vulnerability, glad she couldn't see his bashfulness at the moment. He looked up to see her blushing as well with a small smile on her dainty face. He smiled and replied, "Everything's going be different after today, isn't it?"

Toph smiled wider and responded, "Yes, it is."

Aang looked away uncertainly and frowned as he whispered, "What if... what if I don't come back?"

Just as he looked back up and over Toph's shoulder, he saw Sokka and Zuko both gesturing and mouthing to him to make his move. Toph frowned at him and growled, "Aang, don't say that, of course you'll-"

Aang leapt in and captured her lips with his own, crushing her with all of the pent up feelings towards her that he had felt since the day they met. At first she tensed, but then she relaxed and melted into the kiss. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away. He could see the disappointment on her face, but he had to ignore it to propel himself with airbending and get onto Appa so he and the other two boys could submerge.

Just as he leapt onto Appa's head and waterbended a large bubble around the bison, he heard Zuko and Sokka applaud him.

"Nicely done, Aang," Sokka jeered. "And at the rate you were going, we thought it would be when Sozin's Comet passed for a third time before you would actually kiss her."

Zuko chuckled and added as the bison slipped under water and the boys were swimming quickly to the south, "I told him to do it back when we saw the Sun Warriors. Guess he needed a little push, that's all."

"Guys, seriously, we need to focus," Aang replied with an annoyed tone to the two in the saddle. "Sokka, do you know when we can reemerge?"

Sokka looked down at the timing device in his palm and frowned as he replied, "Not for a while. We should see land when we can get out and fly again."

Aang nodded once before he continued to bend the water around them. He waited patiently and silently as they swam through the warm waters, ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach or the uncertain clench in his heart as he thought about the invasion. He just hoped and prayed this would all work out.

…

Katara stared anxiously out at the water surrounding their submarine. Toph had now joined their ship and was sitting down in the back, hurling into one of the warrior's helmets. But when she had gotten below deck, she had an oddly serene and happy look on her face. Katara guessed she would ask about it later when they weren't fighting for their lives or anything.

"Hey, Katara."

She turned and saw Jet standing behind her, his hands behind his back and a frown on his face.

"Jet," she said as she turned and looked out the window once more.

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

"For which thing? Because I can think of several."

She could tell Jet was frowning but refused to turn and acknowledge the fact.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened back at the hideout," he started. "I should have been straightforward with you when it came to what my plans were for Gaipan. It was wrong of me to assume you were okay with the necessary sacrifices needed to win the war."

Katara's eyebrow twitched in anger and she whirled around and glared at the Freedom Fighter. "'Necessary sacrifices?' Those people were INNOCENT, Jet! They had no choice that their town was occupied by Fire Nation. And they had been living pretty peacefully without you trying to intervene. Sometimes things are best left alone. Not flooded with the water from the ravine."

With her final word, she turned around and glared at the passing ocean. Jet stepped forward to speak, but he was silenced by her hand and she glared over her shoulder.

"What's done is done. What you did was wrong, Jet. And I will never forgive you. And with the way you treated Zuko, don't expect an acceptance of any apology you try to throw my way."

Jet was silent for a moment. After the silence became a little tense, he whispered, "You really care about him, don't you?"

Katara nodded wordlessly and kept her eyes on the sea when she replied, "More than anything."

She didn't feel him leave, but she knew he did when there was no answer to her reply. Instead, she focused on the ocean and the approaching underwater wall they had to pass through.

….

Appa emerged out of the water once the beach was in sight. The three boys flew in silence, even though there were no civilizations below them. The anticipation of the oncoming fight kept their lips sealed. They could see the rising slope of the dormant volcano approaching and Zuko nodded to Aang to lower Appa right in between the base and the crest of the old mountain. Just as the armored bison landed, Sokka leapt out of the saddle and looked around. Zuko followed and landed softly next to the warrior and walked around the bison to get a better view. Aang airbended himself down and landed gracefully in front of Appa's face.

"Aang, use your seismic sense to see where this entrance is," Zuko ordered casually as he began walking up the slope and scanning his surroundings for any clues. Aang nodded once before kneeling and putting his hand to the ground. He closed his eyes momentarily before standing up straight and removing his boot. Ignoring Sokka's puzzled glance, he stomped his foot on the ground and sensed the earth around him.

His eyes shot opened and he looked right to where Zuko was standing.

"Zuko!" he shouted, causing the firebender to turn around. "It's right in front of you. Do you see any type of hatch or anything like that?"

Zuko shrugged and sidestepped with a smirk. "I don't see why we would need one if you could just earthbend it away."

Aang stared blankly at Zuko for a moment before sighing and grinning lopsidedly. "Heh, good point."

The airbender strode to wear Zuko had been standing, Sokka following silently behind. Aang went into his horse stance and stomped on the ground before shooting his arms forward and then to the side, removing the rock from the entrance and revealing a dark tunnel.

Aang looked down to Appa and called to the bison, "Go help the others. You know where to find them."

With a groan, Appa pushed off the ground and flew away, leaving the three teens to look down into the dark tunnel that led to their respective battle.

"Well, I guess we're here," Sokka stated with a satisfied grin. They all jumped inside and landed on the soft dirt. The halls were lit up by flowing magma, but Zuko couldn't refrain from lighting a fire in his palm. The trio began hiking through the rock tunnels, encountering steam vents and rivers of lava every once in a while, but they were easily avoided with the combined bending of Zuko and Aang.

Sokka looked down at his timing device as they reached the end of the hall and found themselves at a large metal door. "The invasion force should be arriving at the beaches now."

With a nod, Zuko placed his palms on the door and super-heated the metal, causing it to turn a bright orange and melt away. Soon, a large hole big enough to fit Zuko was made and they all walked through one by one until they were fully inside the volcanic bunker.

"Alright," Aang said. "Let's do this."

….

"Katara."

The waterbender in question turned to face her father, who had a sad smile on his face. She squared her body completely to him and looked up into his crystal clear blue eyes, so much like her own and Sokka's. But different in an unfamiliar way. Because she and Sokka both got their mother's eyes.

"I see so much of your mother in you," he started, smiling more warmly at her now. "From your fierce spirit right down to your eyes."

She smiled in return as he continued.

"There are many things I wish I could take back in my life, like not being there to save her," he trailed off momentarily, his right hand going into his pocket and began gripping something inside. "Like leaving you and Sokka so soon after her death. And for not giving you this when you so rightly deserved it more than me."

He pulled out the item from his pocket and handed it to her. Katara lightly grabbed it from him, examining the trinket. The smooth navy blue velvet strap held a single turquoise circular pendant with the water symbol carved into the smooth stone. It was her mother's necklace.

With teary eyes, she looked up into her father's eyes and smiled warmly at him before wrapping her arms around him in a tight and loving hug.

"Thank you so much, Dad."

"I know you admired this so much," he whispered into her hair. "And I wanted to give this to you. But for some reason, I couldn't part from the last piece of her. Other than you and Sokka, her necklace was all I had left. I was selfish to keep it from you. And I had wanted to give it to you before I left. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"It's alright, Dad," Katara mumbled into his chest. "I understand. I know I was a little resentful for you leaving us and all that garbage, but I came to terms with everything a while ago. But thank you so much for this necklace."

"You're welcome, sweetie," he replied before he kissed the crown of her head and hugged her a little tighter. Their hug was broken with the sound of an explosion and ringing bells. They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement. The invasion had begun.

….

A feeling deep in the pit of Aang's stomach warned him that something was about to go horribly wrong. What is was, he didn't know. But he feared that at that moment, as he was walking through the metal corridors of the bunkers, something on the surface was going horrible awry.

….

Katara watched in wide-eyed horror as Bato's submarine was hoisted into the air by a harpoon launched by one of the Fire Nation guard battlements. Before they could do anything more, the entire sub was set aflame, effectively killing every warrior inside. She turned away and spotted her father staring in agony as his best friend's ship was destroyed, with him inside of it.

Her eyes welled with tears as their ship neared the beach, all soldiers ready for battle in their stations. She spotted Jet unsheathing his hook swords and standing at ready as the submarine surfaced and pulled onto the sandy beach. As the plank was dropped, Jet let out a determined roar and sprinted out of the ship, unwavering fury burning in his eyes.

"No, Jet! That isn't the plan!" Katara screamed out. But her words fell to deaf ears. Jet ran out alone to face the full-powered force of the Fire Nation guard. If the other ships had docked, this wouldn't have been a problem. But Hakoda's ship had led the entire time, so as the forces from the flagship were marching onto the beach, the others were just now docking.

As more warriors stepped out and began fighting, the scream of Smellerbee could be heard over the entire battle as Jet was struck with a spear and hit with a deadly fireblast. Katara couldn't believe her eyes as the Freedom Fighter fell to his knees and collapsed against the concrete ground.

Katara began waterbending at her opponents through the tears running down her face, striking them down with whips and darts of ice. The warriors around her were faring much better than the fallen leader of the Freedom Fighter, parrying strikes of spears with their own and delivering deadly blows with ease.

Katara spotted Smellerbee and Longshot going to Jet's lifeless body, the former kneeling next to him and sobbing as she pushed the hair out of his face. Longshot stood tall and began firing off his arrows with deadly accuracy at the soldiers in the battlements on the high cliffs. The archer, however, was struck down as well as a small harpoon from above impaled him into the ground.

"Katara, we need to take out those battlements!" Hakoda shouted to her, breaking her out of her shock as she listened to the furious screams of Smellerbee. She didn't have time to notice the girl get burned in the arm and get swept to her backside with a spear, but thankfully was spared by a strategically thrown boomerang.

"How exactly are we going to get up there?!" she shouted back to him after focusing once more. "It's not like we have-"

There was a loud growl from above and the waterbender looked up to its source, only to see the armored Appa flying down towards them. The bison landed and slapped his tail against the ground, effectively sending a dozen Fire Nation soldiers flying away.

"Appa!"

Katara leapt onto Appa's back and commanded him to take off. The waterbender used her whips to slice the turrets into pieces and sent waves of frozen water into the buildings to immobilize the soldiers inside. She took out five of the seven battlements before heading back to the invasion force.

Katara landed back in the plaza and shouted at Hakoda and Toph to hop into Appa's saddle. The trio flew up towards the last two operating battlements and landed in the grassy knoll in between them.

"You two take out that one," Hakoda said after he straightened up from his landing. "I'll take care of this one."

The waterbender nodded to her father and turned to take out the parapet with Toph. They broke in, startling the soldiers operating it as Katara shot out a blast of water and froze the soldiers to the walls. Toph climbed the ladder and metal bended the turret, twisting its inner mechanism to a grinding mess.

Once they finished, they sprinted out and back into the knoll. Katara spotted her father climb into the battlement from above and heard the grunts and shouts of the soldiers inside. Suddenly, there was an explosion and she spotted Hakoda stumbling out of the building, clutching his side, before he fell onto the ground.

"DAD!"

….

Zuko led Sokka and Aang through the dark corridors of the bunker, cursing his lack of memory of the place but also thanking Agni and whatever other spirit or deity that gave him the luck to guess properly as they rounded each corner. Soon they found themselves at a large set of metal doors, ones Zuko guessed to be where Ozai was hiding behind.

As his heart rate picked up, he turned to Aang and murmured, "Are you ready? Because Sokka and I are going to leave once you step inside to find Azula."

Aang nodded once and replied, "I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord."

With a swift thrust of his glider, a gust of wind knocked the ornate doors open, revealing a large room with metal pillars and a single throne against the back wall. Sitting on the throne was none other than Princess Azula.

….

The invasion force was making their way up the zigzagging path that led to the main city. The slope wasn't a difficult climb, but with her injured father using her shoulders for support, Katara was having a tough time. She glanced up to the sky and saw the shadow of the moon almost taking over the sun entirely.

"Dad, it's about to start."

He nodded once and they continued hiking behind the troops. There was a shout from ahead of them as a rockalanche buried some soldiers. Katara frowned and turned back to her father, "Where are the other troops that were supposed to be on the opposite side of the island?"

Hakoda shook his head and looked up to the sky. "We should have gotten a signal by now. Something must be wrong."

"Well, we might as well keep fighting," Katara replied. "We're almost there. Aang will take out Ozai and Zuko will take down Azula and this will all be over."

"I hope you're right, Katara."

….

The raven haired princess peered at the trio before examining her nails casually. "Oh great, now I'm seeing Zuko, too. This must be my lucky day. First mother, now Zuzu."

"Zuzu?" Sokka whispered towards the firebender, who just rolled his eyes and turned back towards his sister.

"I'm no hallucination, Azula. Where's father?"

Azula just cackled lightly before looking at Aang. "So, the Avatar. I had a feeling you were still alive. But no matter, I've known about this little invasion for months. For some reason, old men in a Pai Sho club can't keep their lips shut. Even under the most terse of situations."

Azula stood and fanned out her hand to better look at her nails before stating, "We knew so much that the little surprise attack from the rear you all planned was found. And destroyed."

Sokka's eyes widened as he looked to Zuko and Aang, who was whispering under his breath, "No…"

Zuko growled deep in his throat and turned to Aang as well. "She's just trying to delay us, what do we do?"

Aang frowned, his sudden shock gone and replaced with hatred, and shouted to Azula, "Where is Fire Lord Ozai?"

"What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Stop stalling and tell us where he is!" Sokka yelled as he drew his sword and pointed it at her. Azula smirked at him as she eyed his sword.

"You know, I used to have a prisoner who talked about someone like you," she stated calmly. Zuko paled and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sokka had dropped his stance slightly. An uneasy feeling settled in Zuko's stomach, and he tried to attribute that to the eclipse that must have just begun, but deep down he knew it was from what he predicted was going to happen next.

Azula just played with her bangs before shrugging, "She mentioned a guy named 'Sokka' and how he was going to come rescue her. But he never came. So she just gave up."

Before Zuko could intervene, Sokka screamed out in fury, tears falling from his eyes as he swung his black blade at the Princess. Just as Aang and Zuko were about to join in, a pair of Dai Li agents fell from the ceiling and began attacking the pair. Zuko dove to his left and Aang to his right when the earthbenders sent their rock fists towards the two benders.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted as he drew his swords and deflected another flying hand. "You need to get out of here to find Ozai! I'll hold these guys off and help Sokka with Azula!"

"No!" Aang called back as he earthbended a pillar that shot one of the Dai Li agents towards the wall. "I can't leave you two with them! It's too much!"

"You'll miss your chance! You don't have the time! The eclipse has already started!"

Aang swung his staff and sent a gust of wind at the agent he was dueling, causing him to knock into the one Zuko had been fighting and making the pair crash to the ground. Zuko took this opportunity to charge towards them as they stood and tackle them back to the ground. One was knocked unconscious, but the other began wrestling with Zuko.

"Aang!" he shouted as the Dai Li agent struggled under his grip. "Come on! You need to go!"

Aang looked between Zuko and the Dai Li agent's struggle and Azula and Sokka, who were running around the room as Sokka tried to pin her down. He looked back to Zuko as the Dai Li agent rolled him onto his back and punched the teen in the jaw with a rock-gloved hand. Aang shot a rock at the man and knocked him off of Zuko and onto the ground. He was sprawled on his stomach when Zuko scrambled up, grabbed one of his swords, and brought down the hilt on top of the man's now bare head, effectively knocking him out.

Zuko stood up straight and turned to Aang with furious anxiety in his eyes. "Aang! If you don't go now, you won't be able to fight the Fire Lord. We can hold off Azula. GO!"

Aang shook his head vehemently and took a step towards Zuko as he replied, "I don't have time to find him before the eclipse ends. We might as well get out of here and get the rest of the invasion force to safety before it's too late."

Both teens turned to see Azula running their way, a raging Sokka chasing after her. She seemed to be untouched and not even out of breath, whereas Sokka was sweating buckets in his Water Tribe armor and panting heavily. Zuko crouched down and prepared to strike, as did Aang, but Azula veered to her right and free ran against the wall and over Zuko's shoulder, grinning at him as she passed over.

The Princess darted out the destroyed door and into the hallway, the three men hot on her heels. Just as she was heading down a hall they hadn't explored yet, Aang skidded to a halt.

"Guys! She's trying to stall us! She's not even trying to win this fight. We need to go!"

"Not true," Azula countered with a smirk. "I'm giving it my all."

Zuko glared at his sister and then turned to Sokka, who was still seething with rage as he stared at the Fire Princess. He gripped the warrior's shoulder and murmured, "Sokka, we have to get back to the surface. We have to get out of here to fight another day. She's not worth it."

Sokka shook out of Zuko's grip and growled, "She knows where Suki is. I have to find out. I just have to."

Zuko noticed the tears brimming in Sokka's eyes as he spoke and turned to look at Azula, who was uninterestingly examining her nails as the trio debated their next move. Zuko looked over Sokka's shoulder to lock eyes with Aang, who shrugged and grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Sokka, let's go."

"We have time to go find the Fire Lord," Zuko stated calmly. "We just need to ignore her and go."

Just as Zuko began to successfully pull Sokka away and down the hall, Azula coolly called out to them.

"It's a trap! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Zuko glared over his shoulder and spat out, "Just shut up, Azula. We're not going to listen to you."

"Oh, Zuzu, I thought you knew by now that I'm always right."

Zuko growled deep in his chest but turned away from her and began walking again.

"I hope you know, Sokka," Azula began slowly. Just as she spoke his name, the warrior in question turned on his heel at a dangerously slow pace, his blue eyes like ice as he stared at the Princess. Azula just smiled when his eyes locked on hers and continued, "Your little friend begged for mercy the last time I saw her. For your sake, I'll give it to her next time."

Sokka screamed in rage as he charged towards her, sword ready to strike as he sprinted down the corridor. Zuko saw something come out of Azula's sleeve and flash against the firelight. He gasped out when he saw the dagger and turned to Aang, who must have seen it as well, just as the Avatar earthbended a rock out of the wall and effectively cuffed her wrists against the opposite wall.

Sokka ran up to her, unhindered by her sudden immobility, and grasped her by her collar and brought his nose dangerously close to hers as he sneered and growled out, "Where is Suki?!"

….

Toph felt how surprisingly easy it was for the invasion forces to infiltrate the main city, now almost right at the front gates of the palace. They rarely met any firebenders after the sun went black, and any they did was unaware of their lack of bending during the eclipse. They had been extremely lucky so far. And because of that, Toph was wary.

She felt Katara and Hakoda approach and she turned to face them with a cautious look on her face.

"This was easy," she said to the pair, who she sensed nodding in agreement as they looked around the abandoned city. "A little too easy…"

She shifted her feet on the cobblestones, hoping to sense approaching forces or some type ambush. Her ears perked up when she heard the pitter patter of light feet against wooden rooftops. Before she could ask what was going on, there was a shout from behind them.

"YU YAN ARCHERS! EVERYONE GET UNDER COVER!"

Toph felt Katara grab her arm and heard the whoosh of water swirling around them and solidifying into a large shield. Toph rested her palms against the floor and flinched every time a soldier fell from the assault and as missed shots rebounded against the stone. The onslaught lasted for a few minutes, the sounds and vibrations of raining arrows echoing through ears and feet. Toph swallowed thickly as a wave of apprehension swept over her. She tried to wait patiently for the arrows to stop and so they could attack back, but she realized they probably wouldn't get the chance. The Yu Yan archers where there to stall until the eclipse passed.

Suddenly, the arrows stopped and Toph shifted her feet, feeling for any movement. She gasped as she felt the fallen form of a comrade. Her eyes began to well up as she turned to Katara and her mouth gaped open for a second before she choked out.

"Jee got hit…"

….

Azula sneered at the trio as they stared at her in silence. Zuko sighed once before jerking his head towards the exit as a sign to escape. As they turned to leave, she began to taunt them again.

"Leaving so soon, Zuzu? Don't you want to ask dear old dad what happened to-"

Before she could finish, Zuko twisted around and swung his fist right into her face, connecting with her cheekbone and temple, effectively knocking the prodigy princess out and causing her body to fall limply in her earthen bonds.

"Spirits that bitch never shuts the fuck up," he muttered under his breath, eliciting a chuckle from the two teens behind him. He turned to them and jerked his chin towards the exit again. "Let's get out of here before we run into some firebenders once the eclipse is over. I can feel it. We need to get out now."

….

Katara paled as she looked at the stricken face of her blind friend. Through the crack ice shield, she could see the Yu Yan archers retreating and leaving the invasion forces alone. Through squinted eyes, she looked up to the sky quickly to assess the eclipse. The shadow was still completely over the sun, but they were running out of time.

"Katara! We need to go help him!"

She looked back down to Toph and then to her father, who nodded once and knelt on the ground.

"I'll be fine," he said as he grimaced slightly in pain. "Go help the others."

"Dad-"

He held up his hand to silence her. "There are more important things. Go tend to the injured while we can. I have a feeling we'll run into some firebenders as soon as the eclipse passes. We don't have the time. Go."

Katara nodded once before retracting the ice shield and following Toph as the earthbender sprinted forward, right towards the crowd of warriors surrounding the prone Jee. Toph knelt down next to the ex-Lieutenant and began to cry more freely.

"Toph, I need to get in here," Katara whispered as she got to Jee's side. She would have looked away if she didn't have the duty to help, but she had to stomach the sight and try to heal him. He was impaled with three arrows: one in his left shoulder, one in the center of his chest, and one in his stomach.

"Oh, Spirits…"

….

Zuko led Sokka and Aang up a spiral staircase, one he knew well as the one that led to the palace. If the invasion was going to plan, the forces would be surrounding the palace walls just at that moment. They arrived at a door and Zuko thrusted his shoulder into it, pushing it out of place and moving it to the side. There was a tapestry of some kind in front of it and the firebender pushed it aside so the other two teens could pass through.

The corridors of the palace were abandoned, not a servant or guard in sight. Zuko recognized their location as the East wing, near the main entrance and the throne room. He signaled for Sokka and Aang to follow as he sprinted down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the black marble floors and walls.

They skidded around a corner and spotted the main entrance through the dozens of pillars holding up the high ceiling. Zuko didn't have time to take in the once-familiar surroundings as they ran like wind towards the door. They passed through the double doors and out into the open air, where the sky was just starting to lighten once more.

As a test, Zuko opened his palm and a plume of orange fire blossomed out, slowly turning blue as the sky got even lighter. He turned wordlessly to Sokka and nodded, silently warning him that the eclipse was over. The warrior nodded back and they all sprinted towards the palace gates, where the sounds of talking floated over the walls.

Zuko pushed open the gates and spotted the invasion forces looking around curiously, as if they were waiting for something to happen. There was a small group of soldiers all in a circle, as if they were looking in towards the center. His heart went to his throat when he thought of the worst. If they were surrounding something like that, it probably meant someone high up got hurt.

_Katara._

Without a word, Zuko broke away from the other two and sprinted to the cluster of people. He pushed through and found himself looking down at a heartbreaking sight: Toph was kneeling next to a bleeding body, as was Katara, who was holding the soldier's hands. Her body blocked his face, but by his indistinguishable clothing, Zuko couldn't tell who it was.

Toph looked up with tears in her eyes and Katara turned around when she noticed that all of the warriors had noticed Zuko's arrival. She smiled sadly and shifted to the side so he could fully see the wounded soldier.

Her breath hitched in his throat when he spotted the gray beard and eyes of Lieutenant Jee. Without thinking, he knelt next to Katara and looked into his commanding officer's eyes. The man had a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth and he was struggling to breathe over the arrows protruding out of his torso. Zuko went to pull one of them out, but Jee's free hand grasped his wrist.

"Leave it," he choked out. Zuko looked into the man's eyes with agony as he felt his own tears begin to build in his eyes. "It is over."

Zuko shook his head vehemently as the tears began to fall. "No, it's not. We can help you. But we don't have time to waste. Please let us help you."

Jee smiled weakly before whispering out, "You are the only hope for our people. I would have would have followed you until the end. My brother... my captain... my king."

Zuko stared into Jee's eyes as the older firebender's grip lessened on his wrist and his eyes fluttered closed. Toph began to sob openly as one of the earthbenders carried her away. Katara rested her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, we need to go," she whispered. "We're retreating."

Without taking his eyes off of Jee, Zuko nodded once. The warriors around them began to disperse, leaving the fallen behind and quickly beginning to head out of the city. As he ignored the hustle and bustle around him, Zuko did a silent prayer to Agni, touching his thumb to his forehead and then his chin, then cupped Jee's face.

"Be at peace, son of Agni."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the fallen man's forehead, his tears falling quickly as he pulled away. Jee's still form remained on the ground as Zuko rose and looked back at the palace once more before he faced to the east. Standing at the edge of the square was Sokka, Aang, and Katara, who was supporting Hakoda around her shoulders. With a nod, he stepped around the wreckage and jogged to them, leaving his Lieutenant behind.

….

They raced up the hill and over the crest of the caldera that held the capital city. The smaller invasion force was heading down the hill when they spotted a cluster of large objects rising into the sky. Katara's eyes widened when she saw the massive machines begin to fly towards them.

"What are those?!" one of the warriors shouted. The entire force was speechless as the machines got even closer.

"I think we're about to see some bombs!" Sokka shouted. "Get under cover!"

With that, the remaining earthbenders produced large stone slabs over their groups, covering them from any potential flaming downpour that was about to come. The sound of whistling came as the first of the bombs were dropped from the sky. Explosions rang through the air as the bombs collided with stone.

Just as fast as they started, the explosions ended and the ships kept flying past them. Bewildered, the invasion force looked among each other and began discussing lowly about what was happening.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked, looking between Zuko and Sokka. Her father shifted out of her grip and looked up to the ships.

Aang looked out towards them thoughtfully and spoke in a murmur, "They're heading for the beach." With a sudden realization, he turned to the group and shouted, "They're going to destroy the submarines!"

Wide-eyed, Sokka stepped forward and replied frantically, "How are we going to escape?!"

"We aren't," Hakoda stated with resolve.

With determination, Sokka clenched his fist and declared, "Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win."

Hakoda looked down to his son with admiration, but replied sadly, "Yes, with the Avatar we could still win. On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together."

Katara was shocked by her father's words. They were in this together. They couldn't just split up. "What? We can't leave you behind!" She looked to the rest of the invasion force and shouted. "We won't leave anyone behind!"

Hakoda put his hand on Katara's shoulder and stated, "You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang and Zuko somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive."

Siku stepped forward and added, "The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle."

Tyro approached them as well with a solemn, yet determined look on his face. "I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by."

"They're at the beach already!"

The invasion force watched as the airships mercilessly attacked the docked submarines, dropping a barrage of bombs onto the small fleet and destroying the leftover ships with ease. An ill feeling went through Katara's stomach as she thought about the swampbenders that had stayed behind to defend the ships, now most likely demolished alongside the submarines. She turned around and watched as Zuko carried Toph onto Appa's saddle, a grim look on his face as he turned and helped hoist Haru up, who was cradling an injured Smellerbee.

The Duke was being hoisted up Pipsqueak, who was smiling sadly at his friend.

"I'll miss you, Pipsqueak."

"Take care, The Duke."

Haru jumped back down and went to his father, giving the elder earthbender a hug. "We'll be back for you, Dad."

Tyro laughed slightly before replying, "If we don't escape on our own first."

Katara felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hakoda standing next to her and Sokka. He looked down at them with a sad smile and knelt down so he was eye-to –eye with them. "We lost today, but we've never been this close. We tasted victory, and that counts for something."

Katara felt her tears begin to fall as she hugged her father deeply. "We'll miss you, Dad."

Sokka hugged him just as tightly and stated confidently in his father's ear, "Bye, Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise."

The siblings separated from their father and spared him one last meaningful glance before running to the armored bison and climbing up his side and into the saddle. She looked around and took in her companions: Smellerbee and The Duke were huddled together as the girl cradled her burnt right arm to her chest and laid awkwardly on her injured ankle. Toph was sitting in Zuko's lap and crying into his shirt quietly, while the firebender just looked off into the distance. Haru was sitting by himself, looking over the saddle at his father and frowning. Sokka was over by Aang, patting the airbender reassuringly on the back.

After whipping his eyes of his fallen tears, Aang stood on Appa's head and looked down at the remaining members of the invasion. More tears fell from his eyes as he squared his shoulders as best as he could.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you, I promise."

As he sat back on Appa's head, the rest of the younger members of the invasion settled in the saddle. Aang whipped Appa's reins and the sky bison lifted into the sky, leaving the invasion forces behind to be captured. Katara looked over her shoulder and watched as the shrinking form of her father stared up at her and her brother. The sadness went through her as she could no longer see him and the rest of the Southern Water Tribe warriors.

As she turned in the saddle, she looked back to Zuko and Toph. He was now stroking her loosened hair and murmuring things to her as her tears soaked through his shirt. His golden eyes lifted and locked on Katara's. His frown lessened and he sighed before looking back to the girl in his lap.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while," Aang shouted over the wind to the teens in the saddle. "The Western Air Temple!"

_**A/N **__I cried while writing Jee's death. Bato's and Jet's, not so much. But Jee, I was bawling. I actually took some of the lines from "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" when Boromir died and modeled what Zuko did afterwards with what Aragorn did. _

_This chapter caused a lot of feels for me._

_On a lighter note, I was watching "Xiolin Showdown" the other day and I realized Grey DeLisle, who plays the voice of Azula (duh), plays the voice of __Kimiko Tohomiko, who is the Dragon of Fire…. Thought that was a funny little thing there._


	34. Not Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

_**A/N **__Sorry about the long gap between updates! I was at Disney World and Mickey Mouse, Jack Sparrow, and Tigger took up all my time._

**Chapter 32: Not Enough**

The eight teenagers rode on Appa's back as he flew over a cliff side overlooking a misty canyon, all exhausted and weary from their recent battle. Aang had sat motionless on Appa's head as he steered to the island hosting the Western Air Temple. Toph hugged her knees and cried as Zuko wrapped his arm around her shoulder, shedding a silent tear of his own. Katara and Sokka huddled together, whispering reassuring words about their father to each other. Haru stared over the ledge of the saddle, in his own world as he thought of his father going back to prison and The Duke and Smellerbee hugged each other, mourning the losses of Longshot and Jet.

When Appa began his decent into the mist, Zuko looked up and his mind went through a fuzzy spin as he looked towards the canyon.

_"The Avatar hasn't been seen in almost a hundred years. Even if you're right and he is alive, you won't find him. Your father, your grandfather and your great-grandfather were all unsuccessful."_

_"Because their honor didn't rest on finding him. He's my only ticket home. And I'm going to search every corner of the world until I find him."_

He smirked inwardly at the irony of his words from three years ago as the memory of one of his first nights out of the palace after his banishment. Now, instead of searching for the Avatar to bring him home, he had followed the Avatar and led his friends into the capital city that he hadn't seen in so long. A place he had yearned to return to for so long and his only chance had been with the Avatar.

"Is this it?" Katara said over the whipping sound of the wind. The Prince looked up and spotted what she had spoken of. They had arrived at the Western Air Temple. The pagoda style structures hung from the underside of the cliff. His eyes widened as he admired the waterfall-like fountains in the open courtyards and the larger-than-life sized statues of the Air Nomad nuns sculpted into the rocks.

Appa swooped down and landed in the open courtyard with one of the waterfall fountains. All of the teens jumped down from the saddle and dispersed, each going their own way in the temple. The Duke, Smellerbee, Haru and Sokka all began heading towards the dormitories, directed by Aang, who after letting them know the locations of the rooms took off on his glider and soared through the misty air between the two cliffs.

Zuko carried Toph to the fountain so she could soak her sore feet and rest from her sobbing session. With a sigh and a wipe of her cheek, the earthbender relaxed and rested all of her weight on her hands behind her.

"You guys go have the chat you're so dying to have. I'll be fine here."

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks before nodding silently and making their way to a secluded room. They walked in silence until they found what would have been similar to an entrance way, a stone room with vaulted ceilings that had overgrown flora taking over the walls and a staircase that most likely led to the surface. Katara entered the room first and kept her back to Zuko, arms hugging her chest insecurely.

"Listen… About what happened before-"

"Do you not want me to be your girlfriend?"

Zuko bristled at her tone, wishing he could look in her eyes when he told her his response. With an exasperated sigh, he took a step forward and placed his hand delicately on her shoulder, "After all that just happened, _that's _the question you ask me? Can you at least turn around while we talk?"

"Answer the question, Zuko."

He dropped his hand away and ran it through his dirty hair, cringing when he encountered a tangle encrusted with blood, whose he didn't know, and exhaled sharply before dropping his head and stared at the floor. In his silence, he heard Katara shuffle her feet slightly and turn her body partially so he would only see her profile if he looked up.

"Answer me, Zuko," she practically growled.

Zuko kept his head down as he sighed again, "Yes… No. I don't know."

"How can you not know?" she whispered, hurt lacing her words. Zuko lifted his head and his eyes locked with hers, which reflected the same amount of hurt that her voice had.

He looked away swiftly and stared at the vines growing on the walls. "We're in the middle of a war, Katara and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?" Katara asked, her voice trembling.

"Katara, I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little confused."

"What's there to be confused about, Zuko?" Katara replied, her voice still not going above a whisper. "We've shared so many nights together in each other's arms, we've laughed, and we've kissed. Zuko, we slept together! Shouldn't that be enough to crush any confusion you have?!"

Zuko turned his head towards her with narrowed eyes and frowned deeply as his temper slowly began to rise at her petulant badgering. "Just because I fucked you like you practically begged me to, does not mean I'm your boyfriend. I don't understand why we have to put a label on this right now. The more we label things, the more we rely on it to be successful throughout the war. If you died…" He looked away and to the ground as he tried to settle his racing his heart. "If you died, I would be crushed. We can't take the risk."

"All the more reason for us to make this more serious, Zuko!"

"What do you want from me?" he snapped as he stared her down. "I can't promise you anything if I became your boyfriend. I never did in the first place! You knew what you were getting into when we started this."

"Don't you dare pin this on me! And you told Sokka you wanted to court me!"

Zuko's anger was starting to boil in his veins. "I know I did! But I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't, Katara! I'm a monster! Don't you get it?!"

Katara's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief. Her mouth gaped open and closed a few times before she shut her eyes and tears fell down her tan cheeks. Zuko had to stop himself from grabbing her in his arms and hugging her until the tears and the pain went away. But comforting her wouldn't change the truth. It would just make things worse for both of them. He felt his heart wrench and tears prick at the back of his own eyes as he watched Katara sob quietly.

"Katara…"

"What makes you think you're a monster?"

"I know what I am, Katara. I am Ozai's son. I am Azula's brother. I get killed, I come back. Before you knew me… I was so angry and hurt and insolent. I am from a family incapable of love and compassion. I am from a line of men who just want to see the world burn."

"You're nothing like them-"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT?!" he shouted, his own voice starting to crack with strain.

Katara flinched and tore her eyes away from him and looked to the overgrowth on the wall. "I know you, Zuko."

"You don't know anything about me," he scoffed, turning his body away and crossing his arms over his chest. "Hell, I don't know anything about me. I have my memories back, but that's it. I don't know my favorite food or my favorite color. I couldn't tell you anything about Azula except that she wants me dead. I barely remember what my own father looks like. I don't even remember what the hell happened to my own mother, Katara! How could you say you know me when I don't even know anything about myself?"

Katara's lower lip trembled and she hugged herself tighter. "Because I spend almost every waking moment with you, Zuko. I know you enough to know that I care about you enough to want to spend my life with you."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean it with all my heart."

Zuko looked up and stared at a hole in the ceiling, letting in small streams of the setting sunlight that illuminated the room. He heard her unsteady breathing as she cried silently. He dug his fingers into his forearms and clenched his jaw. With a sigh, he whispered, "I don't deserve you."

"Damn right you don't," she chuckled slightly. He snapped his head to her and scowled deeply. She took a step towards him, eyes still watery and red. He stepped back as she reached her hand out to touch him and she frowned sadly before crossing her arms again. "If you think we're going to break up because of those stupid reasons, you are horribly mistaken. You are nothing like Ozai or Azula. I think you're like Iroh. And possibly your mother. So, I don't think of you as a monster."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked away before sighing. "We shouldn't have done this."

"What?" Katara's voice sounded crestfallen as Zuko dropped his head and shook it several times.

"We should never done the things we did," he whispered. "I'm coming up with excuses for why I can't be with you. Because we both know it won't ever work if we both survive this war."

"What are you saying?"

Zuko dropped his arms and turned his head to look in her eyes. "If I survive the battle, I'll be Fire Lord. What makes you think the people of the Fire Nation would let me with a woman from the Southern Water Tribe? Even if I love her? They wouldn't accept you, no matter how hard I try. No matter how I would feel about you, no one would let me. And think of your father. You saw the way he looked at me. He wouldn't let you and I get serious. You'll go back home, get married to a warrior and live your life while I marry a noblewoman because that is what our cultures expect us to do."

Katara was silent for a moment, her expression unreadable as her hands were clenched at her sides and her jaw tight. "Is that how you feel? You don't want to be with me?"

Zuko's expression softened and he sighed sadly as he shook his head. "No… I want to be with you so badly that being away from you hurts me more than I can imagine. I care about you more that I want to admit. Because it scares me. But I'm being practical… I just think… it won't work. I think what we have now is all we can have."

"Hooking up without a second thought?"

He flinched at her bitter tone and responded quietly, "No… Not serious enough where when we part it would hurt."

"It would hurt either way."

Zuko's heart shattered at her words and he felt like breaking down that second. He didn't have to look up to know that she fled. He heard her footsteps as she ran up the stairs leading to the surface. He felt his own tears begin to fall as he acknowledged how wrong he was. He wanted to spend his life with her for always. He loved her, he knew it. Admitting it out loud would make their inevitable parting even more painful. He hated hurting her and it hurt him knowing that it was his fault.

Zuko fell to his knees and began to cry harder. It was his fault that Jee was dead. It was his fault Bato, Jet and Longshot were dead. It was his fault Hakoda and all of the men were captured. It was his fault Katara was running away from what he thought was the truth. He couldn't dodge the unavoidable reality of his stupidity. He knew that no matter what he did, he got everyone hurt. He knew his weakness was why everything has fallen apart. He was too weak to take the next step with Katara, too weak to disregard everyone else and do what made him happy. He was too weak to run after her and beg for her forgiveness. Because he didn't deserve it.

….

Katara's legs moved faster than she thought possible. She practically flew up the stairs and through the entrance on the surface just to break into a dead sprint through the woods. She had to get away. Away from everyone else. Away from the pain that she felt when she thought about their defeat in Caldera. Away from the crestfallen looks on her friends' faces as they tried to figure out what to do next. Away from him.

Her eyes began to burn as more tears fell. Zuko was wrong. He didn't know what he was talking about. It was the defeat in Caldera that was making him act this way, he wasn't thinking straight. How could it be that just three days ago they made love and everything was fine? What had changed?

She sobbed as she jumped over a root and continued running through the foliage. It wasn't just that Zuko had said they could not be more than what they were now, it was that he thought it was what right, no matter how much it hurt both of them. He thought that they were doomed to a life without each other. She had never thought about what other people would say, because she didn't care. All she wanted was to be with him. Shouldn't love be enough?

Katara began crying so hard she couldn't see through her own tears as she fled. She felt a branch rip through the skin on her arm and blood begin to flow out, but she didn't care. She had to get away. Running was the only way she knew how. She didn't want to face what she knew was possibly true. She knew Zuko thought he couldn't love. She knew he felt as if he was incapable because of who he was. But she knew he could. She could tell when he looked in her eyes. She could tell when he kissed her. She could tell when he had made love to her. He was afraid. She could tell.

Before Katara could think on the subject anymore, she felt her foot catch in an uplifted root and she tripped, crashing her head against the solid ground. She became dizzy and her vision swam. Another sob escaped her throat as the pain of the collision radiated through her head. She tried to sit up but her head began to feel heavy as a warm and sticky sensation began to trickle down her forehead. She knew she was bleeding and she didn't have the water, or the will, to stitch it back up.

Her eyes began to droop as the pain of the fall started to take over. The setting sun peaked through the canopy above her and blurred as her eyes unfocused. She was content with resting for a bit, getting rid of the headache and heading back to the temple once she cooled down. She needed to be away.

A sudden sharp pain in her ankle caused Katara to cry out and her eyes shot open to see a rat viper rear back in attempt to bite her again. Instinctively, Katara pulled some water out of the bush next to her and froze the snake in a block of ice with the last of her remaining strength. As she saw the ice fall over and immobilize the rat viper, she felt her mind become fuzzy once more and the darkness descend on her.

Another throb of pain caused her to cry out with a hoarse voice and tremble. One last sob escaped her as the darkness began to consume her, all after she managed to rasp out, "Zuko… Help me… I'm sorry."

….

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sokka practically screamed at the kneeling Prince. He disregarded the tear stains on his cheeks, the redness in his eyes or the hoarse quality of Zuko's voice. Katara had been gone for too long and the sun was setting. "Toph said you guys came in here to talk. And she's nowhere in the temple. Where did she go?"

"Up the stairs."

Sokka looked at the staircase before glaring down at Zuko and grabbing under his bicep and hauling him to his feet. The limp quality of Zuko's body worried Sokka momentarily, but his baby sister's well-being was more important than some issue with Zuko. Her disappearance was probably his fault anyway.

"Zuko, why did she go up the stairs?" Aang asked as he clutched onto his staff.

"We had a fight."

"Why did you guys fight?"

"I… I don't even know anymore…"

Sokka and Aang looked at each other in concern with the monotonous tone Zuko spoke with, noticing his apathetic and almost empty responses. Something bad happened and they needed to get Katara now.

"Aang, get Haru. We're going to go look for her."

Aang nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Sokka with Zuko. The warrior went to the Prince and grabbed his arm again, dragging him to the staircase with less force than he thought necessary. He noticed the far off look in Zuko's eyes, the pain and anguish behind the dull golden irises. Whatever happened was hurting him bad.

"Come on, we need to go find her."

"She hates me, Sokka."

"Katara doesn't hate anyone, especially not you. She's probably just mad."

"I told her we can't be together."

Sokka paused on the stairs and looked down at the Prince with an outrageous look, "Why the hell would you do that, you dolt?!"

"You know it's true… Our people won't let us be together… It's inevitable for us to part… I just wanted to… save her the trouble of falling for me like I have for her and getting hurt when we have to say goodbye."

Sokka stepped down to the same step as Zuko and smacked the firebender on the back of his head. That seemed to knock Zuko out of his stupor, and cause great entertainment for Sokka, so he glared at the warrior.

"You're an idiot, Zuko."

Zuko glared harder before pushing past Sokka and heading up the stairs quicker. "Why do you say that? It's true."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"You want to spend your life with her?"

"Most definitely."

"Then why care about what other people think? Love is too rare to find to give it up because of other people's opinions and centuries-old traditions," Sokka countered with a smirk as they got to the surface, thoughts of Yue swarming through his mind before he pushed them back to address the issue at hand. "If you love her, you should do everything in your power to make it work. And besides, when we end the war there will be lots of opportunities for international relations. You and Katara being together would be a big step into saying that the Fire Nation has changed."

Zuko just scowled at Sokka's remark but kept to himself. As the two men walked through the woods, their path lit by a blue flame in Zuko's palm, they remained silent. Zuko paused when he spotted footprints and disheveled branches.

"She went this way."

Their paces picked up as they followed the trail. Zuko figured she must have been running at full speed as she wove through the trees. He and Sokka jogged for close to five minutes when he came upon a broken branch with blood dripping from the splinters.

Sokka paled as he looked at the damage, "She got hurt."

"Then we need to hurry."

Zuko felt his own wrenching heart pick up in fear as he continued following the path in a dead run now. He was beginning to panic until the light from his flame illuminated a foot. Sokka sighed in relief and pushed past Zuko to kneel next to Katara's head. Zuko paused for a moment and let his eyes wonder over her prone form for a moment. His heart was still aching but he couldn't help but feel relief when he looked at her.

His eyes widened when he spotted the cube of ice encasing what looked like a rat viper near her foot. They roamed up and he swallowed thickly at what he saw: she was bitten on her right ankle. Falling down next to her foot and ripping off her thin boot, he spotted the bite and quickly wrapped his lips around the puncture.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't think this is a good time to try to seduce my unconscious sister with weird ankle sucking! We need to get her back to the temple to get her head wound cleaned!"

Zuko pulled away and spat towards the ground. "She was bitten by a rat viper. If I don't suck out this venom now, we won't get to the temple before she dies."

With that, he latched his lips to the wound again and sucked. He continued the process of sucking and spitting, slowly getting the poison out of her blood and away from her heart. Sokka watched in horror as he pressed the sash from his tunic over the gash in her head to stop the bleeding. He could see a panicked look in Zuko's eyes as he desperately tried to rid her of the traces of the rat viper bite.

Zuko coughed when he began to taste the blood instead of the poison and spit repeatedly to get any traces of the lethal fluid out of his mouth. Wordlessly, he crawled over and scooped Katara into his arms and hauled her up. Sokka went to speak, but Zuko just turned and quickly walked back towards the temple.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Zuko whispered. "That poison was in there for a while. She might be sick. Plus she lost a lot of blood from that wound on her head. She's going to be weak for a while… I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked a little hesitantly. "You guys just had a fight."

"I love her and I want her to be okay," Zuko replied tersely. Then with a smirk, he added, "Plus, I owe her for all the times she took care of me."

…

Aang watched as Zuko and Sokka emerged from the staircase, the older of the two carrying a limp Katara in his arms. Aang felt a rush of panic as his eyes spotted her pale skin and bloodied clothes. He rushed towards the three and immediately began badgering them with questions.

"What happened? Why is she all bloody? Is she okay?"

Sokka held up his hand as Zuko silently pushed past Aang and Haru to head towards the dorms. Aang turned back to Sokka with a worried look on his face.

"She's fine," Sokka supplied. "She got bit by a rat viper, but Zuko got all of the poison. She hit her head too and lost some blood so he's going to keep an eye on her until she wakes up and can heal herself."

"Can't she do it in her sleep like she did with the lightning burn?" Aang asked.

"Lightning burn?" Haru piped in, his jade eyes darting between the other boys. "When did that happen?"

"It's a long story, Haru," Sokka said to the earthbender. He turned back to Aang with a frown. "The cut is on her forehead. It would be difficult to put her deep enough in the water to heal it without drowning her in the process."

Aang's expression dropped and he put his weight on his glider and huffed out some air before turning his head to the warrior. "So what are we going to do now?"

Sokka just tapped his chin and shrugged. "I guess do the original plan. Master the elements and fight Ozai before the comet comes."

"That won't be so hard," Aang said cheerfully. "We can stay here and train until the comet arrives. No one would expect us to stay here!"

"I don't know, Aang," Haru spoke up. "We just fled the Fire Nation Capital with the Avatar, who is an airbender. I think Princess Azula would probably figure out that we would come here because you would find it as a safe haven of sorts."

Aang's brow furrowed at the mustached teen. "So what do you suggest, Haru? We really can't go too far and not many people would shelter us in the middle of enemy territory."

Sokka exhaled sharply and crossed his arms. "I think for now, we should rest. Go to a room, get comfortable. Tomorrow, we'll discuss the game plan."

Aang just sighed loudly in exasperation and stomped away from the older teens. He hated not knowing what do to. Now that the invasion failed, they had no definite plan. Katara was hurt so they would have to wait until she could travel. And it wasn't like they really had anywhere to go. The Western Air Temple was pretty much the only place they could be and not have the risk of being found easily.

With a scoff, Aang rounded the corner into the stables to lay with Appa. But what he found there was an interesting surprise. There was a man petting Appa's nose, his leathery skin stretched over wiry muscles and he was dressed in the yellow and orange colors of the Air Nomads. His white beard on his bald head turned to him and a smile grew on his face.

"Hello," he said in a gentle voice. "You must be Avatar Aang. I am Guru Pathik. We have much to talk about."

….

Zuko passed Aang silently, not answering the monk's multiple questions, as he carried Katara to an empty room. His heart was clenching in his chest as he looked down at her hurt expression. In her unconscious state, he could tell how much pain she was going through and it killed him to know it was his fault she ran off and got herself hurt in the first place.

He rounded a corner and spotted Toph, who was standing against a door frame with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. When he came closer, she turned her head towards him and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Not now, Toph. I need to find a bed to lay her down."

Toph sputtered for a moment but silently pointed to the room she had been standing in front of. He pushed himself past her and laid Katara on the single bed against the wall to his right.

"Can you get me our bags?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes off of the pale waterbender lying on the mattress. When Toph didn't answer, he turned to her and spoke in a cracking voice, "Please? I don't want to leave her."

Toph was silent for a moment. Then she whispered worriedly, "Is she going to be okay?"

Zuko sighed and rested his forehead on the mattress next to Katara's arm. "I don't know. Just… get our stuff, please?"

He heard her retreat from the room with her earthbending, leaving him alone with the unconscious waterbender. Zuko's heart was pounding in his chest and tears prickled in the back of his eyes. This was something he felt he couldn't handle. Katara was the healer, she was the one who could take care of someone when they got hurt. Now she was the wounded one.

Zuko took a steadying breath and sat back up. The sash from Sokka's tunic was still tied to the wound on her forehead, so Zuko untied it gently and pulled it away. She still had her water skin around her waist so he took it and wet his own sash. He began pressing the wet fabric against the wound to clean away the blood, trying his hardest to keep his hand steady as he did so.

"Zuko?"

He looked up and saw Toph standing in the doorway, his and Katara's bags over her shoulders and a solemn look on her face.

"Thanks, Toph."

She nodded and walked slowly into the room, setting down the bags next to him silently and turning to leave without another word. Zuko watched as she disappeared around the corner and he was once again alone with Katara. With a sigh, he turned back to his charge. Her face was contorted in pain, her hair matted and dirty from the battle and her journey into the forest.

Steeling himself with a deep breath, Zuko began to repay Katara for the times she took care of him. Slowly, he began undressing her so he could more easily access any invisible wounds. As he took off her robe, he could see just some bruises and a moderate scrape on her right arm. With some more water from his own canteen, he cleaned that wound and wrapped it with some of the fresh bandages from his pack.

Katara flinched in pain and moaned in agony as he cleaned her wounds. But she remained unconscious. After about an hour of meticulous cleaning careful maneuvering around her wrappings, Katara was clean and freshly bandaged. But still pale, mostly unresponsive and breathing shallowly.

Zuko grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before feeling tears prickling in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. The nagging guilt of her injury caused his stomach to clench and his heart to break every time she took an uneven breath.

"Katara, please wake up," he whispered hoarsely through his silent tears. "I'm so, so sorry, Katara. Please, I don't know how you will ever forgive me. I love you so much. Just please, wake up for me. I promise I'll make it work with us. Just as long as you wake up…"

….

Aang ran around the corner of the hall and found Toph in an old bedroom laying on a discarded mattress, picking at her toes and flicking the waste away. He smiled at her and walked on over to her, realizing she didn't notice his arrival and sat down next to her on the lumpy bed.

"Hey, Toph."

The earthbender jumped a little and turned her head towards him before frowning and spitting out, "Why'd you sneak up on me, Twinkletoes? That was unnecessary."

Aang shrugged before grabbing her hand and kissing the knuckle. Toph blushed at the gesture and that made Aang smile as he stated, "Well I just came here to let you know that there's a man here. He's a spiritual brother to my people and he said he can help me master the Avatar state."

Toph sat up and blinked before replying, "That's great, Twinkletoes! How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure," Aang said. "But I will do whatever it takes to make it work. I need to be able to take out the Fire Lord, and mastering the Avatar state will help me."

The two benders kept talking for a few minutes before Aang kissed Toph goodbye and sped out of the room and back to the stables, where Guru Pathik was waiting. The weathered man turned and smiled at the young airbender before waving his hand to have Aang follow him. The two exited the stables and headed down a long hallway that led to a set of stairs. They headed down towards the bottom of the canyon, where there was a flowing river and lush flora that spread all over the open space. The Guru led Aang to a small cave with a dozen small pools of water, all lined with algae. There was a small waterfall in the back of the high-ceilinged cavern and several small holes in the rocks above that illuminated the entire area.

Guru Pathik went to the top pool and grabbed a stick, then knelt down next to the water. "In order to master the Avatar state, you must open your chakras. Aang, tell me what you know about chakras."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged. "What are chakras?"

….

Guru Pathik was meticulous when it came to opening the chakras, Aang realized. There were seven and Aang had gone through six so far the past few days, recognizing his fears, his desires, what he was blind to in the world, what he loved and who he channeled that love towards. With this new insight, Aang was pretty certain opening the last chakra would be the last piece to spiritual enlightenment. Then, he could enter the Avatar state at will and finish the war by defeating Fire Lord Ozai.

Aang was led to a small gazebo on the eastern cliff side above the temple. Guru Pathik sat cross-legged in front of him and gestured for the airbender to sit down as well.

"Now, Aang," he started, "in order to open your final chakra, you need to reflect back onto what helped you open the first six. And once you open this chakra, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar state at will."

Aang nodded and grinned. "I'm ready."

He closed his eyes and began meditating, focusing on first his fears. A flashing vision of the Fire Lord came to his mind, plus seeing his friends get hurt or even dying. Then he thought of things that caused him guilt. He thought about how he left home and then got stuck in the storm that caused him to get stuck in the iceberg, then the time the Ocean Spirit possessed his body and he destroyed all of the Fire Navy ships at the North Pole.

With a frown, he decided to move on. He passed the third chakra and what he was ashamed of and found himself reflecting on the fourth chakra and the love surrounding him. First Sokka and Katara hugging him came to his mind, then Zuko grinning and patting him on the back after a successful training session, then lastly Toph's pale face came to his mind, smiling warmly at him as he held her small frame in his arms.

Aang then smiled as he went to the fifth chakra, with the lies he told others and himself. His mind went to when Katara and Sokka discovered he was the Avatar when they were at the Southern Air Temple. Katara had asked him why he didn't tell them. His response was that he didn't want to be. But now, he knows it's his destiny to be the Avatar and to restore balance. And he is willing to take the step and risks alongside it in order to reach that goal.

The last chakra was finally in his mind, where the illusion of separation came to his mind. Nothing was really separate. It was something people were blind to and needed to understand. Like the Avatar, all four elements were actually connected and together in one world.

"Good, good," Guru Pathik whispered. "Now, The Thought Chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world." Aang saw images of his friends going through his mind once more. Then Toph's smiling face looking at him, joining Katara, Sokka, and Zuko in the blackness of his mind. The other three disappeared as Toph grinned at him once more, causing his heart to flutter and a smile to grow across his face. "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten."

Aang's eyes shot open and he shouted, "What? Why would I let go of my friends? Of Toph, especially? I...I love her!

"Learn to let her go," Guru Pathik replied. "To let all of them go, or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Toph and my friends? How could it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to all of them? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

The guru gave him a stern look before tersely answering, "You must learn to let go. You can still feel the love for Miss Toph, for all of your friends, but you must put your duty as the Avatar before them. You cannot let your attachment for them become the reason you fail in your responsibilities. Aang, to master the Avatar state, you must open all the chakras. Surrender yourself."

Aang frowned deeply before exhaling sharply and positioning his hands over his stomach once more. "Okay, I'll try."

"Now think of your attachments and let them go. Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

Images of his friends standing behind Toph came back to Aang's mind as they began to drift away from him, floating into an oblivion of space. Toph disappeared last, her smile turning to a cloud of dust as he envisioned himself walking down a radiant bridge hovering in a star-speckled space. He saw a giant version of himself at the end of the bridge, his eyes and tattoos glowing in the Avatar state. With a grin, Aang approached the entity and saw his own tattoos begin to glow as well.

"Congratulations, Aang. You have finally mastered the Avatar state."

Aang opened his eyes and saw Guru Pathik smiling at him. He smiled back, but felt a pang of guilt nestle itself in the pit of his stomach. He may have mastered the Avatar state now, but for some reason he began to think that letting go of Toph in that way might be detrimental.

….

Zuko had been taking care of Katara in her unconscious state, dabbing a cool cloth on her forehead when her fever caused her to sweat, cleaning and changing the bandages on her forehead, bicep, and ankle, and helping her drink water and broth. He patiently would clean her with soap and a washcloth as well as run clean water through her hair and braid it so it was off her neck just to keep her cool.

Sokka would come in and relieve him so he could bathe or eat, but for the most part, Zuko never left her side. It had now been five days since their defeat in Caldera and the same amount of time since Katara had last opened her eyes. And when Zuko saw them last, they had been reflecting the heartbreak he was inflicting on her.

With a frown, Zuko turned to the bedside table and grabbed the cup of water waiting there and took a sip. He was beating himself up about their fight. He was just searching for a reason to fight. He had been so miserable after they left his home that he was taking out his anger on her. He knew it was uncalled for and she didn't deserve to be the scapegoat for his irrational ideals.

"Knock, knock."

Zuko looked up with tired eyes to see Haru standing in the doorway, two bowls in his hands and a smile on his face. With a nod, Zuko looked away from the earthbender and back to Katara. Haru walked into the room and handed one of the bowls to Zuko, who looked down and saw it held some porridge and chopped nuts.

"Thanks, Haru."

"No problem," he responded. "Hey look. Why don't you eat and then go clean up? I'll watch over Katara until you get back."

Zuko looked down to the bowl, not feeling any hunger as he focused on his lack of freshness and his groggy feeling in his eyes.

"I think I'll just go now," Zuko mumbled as he placed the bowl on the table and stood, looking at Katara once more before looking at Haru and patting the earthbender on the shoulder once. "Thanks again, man."

"I said it's no big deal," Haru replied with a grin. "Now please go clean up. I can smell you from here."

Zuko frowned and lifted up his arm to take a whiff and cringed at the smell. "Point taken. I'll be right back."

….

There was a throbbing right behind her eyes, a dry feeling in her throat, and a tight, clenching sensation in her stomach. If she knew better, Katara could have sworn she was just suffering from a bad case of dehydration and lack of sleep. But she knew that was wrong. Her stomach felt full, for the most part. She just felt like her head got hit a couple times with a rock and she had swallowed a jar full of sand.

"I got it from here, Haru."

The raspy voice she had grown to adore echoed in her ears. What exactly had he been talking to Haru about? And where were they?

The last thing she remembered was flying in on Appa to the Western Air Temple. Where they still there? What had she missed?

"Alright, Zuko. When was the last time you changed her bandages?"

_Bandages?_

"This morning. But if you could, bring some more water in about an hour? I want to clean her wounds and change the bandages before I go to sleep."

Katara felt her heart race and a sweat break on her forehead. What had happened? She had been hurt so badly that she obviously didn't even know what happened or could heal herself. Had they been attacked again? Something was seriously wrong.

"Alright I can do that. You sure you don't want to sleep in a real bed? Someone else can watch over her so you can get a good night's sleep. You look terrible."

Did something happen to Zuko, too? Was anyone else hurt? Katara was feeling herself panic even further and her worry about her friends increase tenfold as she waited for Zuko to respond. For some reason, she imagined him glaring at Haru before he spoke.

There was a heavy sigh and Zuko spoke, "No, Haru. I'm not leaving her side until she opens her eyes and we can fully talk about what happened."

"Are you sure she's going to so willingly talk to you about that? You _are _the reason she ran off in the first place."

Katara could feel her heart practically stop. The fight with Zuko, her running off and getting hurt in the woods, her passing out after she got bit by a rat viper. Anxiety kicked in as she thought about what had transpired. Why was Zuko still with her? They had just fought about their standing as a couple and he pretty much said they could never be serious, yet he was insisting on staying with her and taking care of her after her injury. What did that even mean?

"I made a promise to her. And I will keep it."

"If you say so."

There was a rustling and retreating footsteps. Then silence. For a few moments, Katara waited for something to happen, but was disappointed when she heard a sigh and the sound of fabric rubbing against skin. Now that they were alone, maybe Katara could finally open her eyes and figure out what was going on.

They felt dry and uncomfortable, but for the most part Katara could open her eyelids and finally observe her surroundings. The ceiling was stone and lit by the setting sun. She was laying on a soft mattress and covered with a light red blanket that she recognized to be Zuko's. She had been only dressed in her wrappings and had a bandage on her right bicep.

Katara turned her head and spotted Zuko in the corner, his right side and back facing her. Katara's eyes widened when she saw he only had a towel wrapped around his waist and there was water dripping down his bare back. His hair was damp and covering his face as he bent at the waist and grabbed some of his clothes out of his bag.

She opened her mouth to speak but the dryness took over momentarily. Instead, a croak came out before she involuntarily cleared her throat. Zuko whirled around, eyes wide and his damp hair slapping against his forehead.

"KATARA!"

He sprinted over to her side and knelt down, not realizing his towel fell off. He grabbed her hand and kept kissing her wrist and knuckles, mumbling something against her skin. He was nuzzling her palm with his scarred cheek when she cleared her throat again and he looked up, gold eyes locking with blue.

"Do you need some water? I can get you a cup, hold on."

He reached over and grabbed something off of the bedside table and then turned back to her. One hand slipped under her neck to help her sit up and he lifted the cup to her lips, letting the cool and soothing liquid she was so familiar with slip down her parched throat and pacify the dry ache.

Once she finished the water, Zuko sat back and stared into her eyes as she cleared her throat a third time and look down at her lap before speaking in a weak voice.

"What has been going on?"

She could practically feel Zuko relax and sigh in relief before replying, "Well, after… Yeah… After our fight, you ran off and got hurt after tripping over a root in the forest. Sokka and I found you and brought you back here. Since then, I've been taking care of you…"

"How long?" she whispered.

"What?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple days," Zuko responded, his eyes going to hers and a smile growing on his face. "I'm so happy you're awake. I was so worried."

Katara narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can you get me some water so I can properly heal myself?"

Zuko stared at her blankly before nodding and standing up, grabbing his pants and yanking them on before leaving the room. Katara sat in silence until he came back with a bowl of water, the blank look still on his face as he set it on the table and knelt back down at the side of the bed. She quickly pulled a string of water out of the basin and coated it over her hands. The water began to glow blue as she ran it over the wound on her head.

Katara noticed out of the corner of her eye that Zuko was watching her intently, not taking his golden eyes off of her. It was as if he was afraid she was going to break or pass out again. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just continued to run her soothing water over the gash on her temple.

Once the head wound was properly healed, she moved to her arm. Zuko must have had the wounds cleaned and bandaged while she was unconscious because they showed no signs of infection or improper healing. For what it was worth, he did a pretty good job.

She felt his eyes follow her hand as it went down to her ankle. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he was looking a little apprehensive when she went to that particular injury. When her water glided over the puncture wound, she knew why. She could sense a slight amount of poison lingering around the injury, but nothing lethal or able to really hurt her. Zuko had gotten the majority out.

At her gasp, Zuko scooted closer and tilted his head so their eyes were level.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and just kept looking at her hands as the skin slowly stitched itself back together under the faint glow. "Yeah. Just a little surprised at what I felt."

Zuko looked away and down to the floor, shame crossing over his face. "You were bitten by a rat viper. It's my fault."

Katara looked up and stared at his profile as she asked, "How is it your fault? It's not like you sent the rat viper out to get me."

He shook his head slowly and kept his eyes on the stone floor as he replied, "No I didn't, but it's my fault you ran away in the first place. I should have ran after you instead of let you get away."

Katara was silent as the leftover water dripped down her newly healed ankle and onto the mattress. She knew he had felt guilty about the whole situation, like he rightfully should, but he didn't have to go as far as blaming himself for what an animal did. Instead of commenting on the matter, Katara felt herself get a little dizzy and the exhaustion from her healing session take over. She began to lay back down and Zuko's eyes darted back up to hers.

"Do you need any help?"

She just glared at him before shaking her head and responding tersely, "No, I'll be perfectly fine. You can go and get some sleep if you'd like. I'll be okay from now on."

Zuko looked somewhere between shocked and insulted at her tone before letting his stoic mask glaze over his face as he stood. He looked down at her and blinked once before stating, "If that is what you wish, I will honor that. Sleep well, Katara."

He turned on his heel and retreated from the room rapidly, not looking back for a second glance before rounding the corner and leaving Katara's sight. With a heavy sigh, she plopped back down onto the mattress and let her eyes flutter close. If he was expecting forgiveness for his words and actions by helping her heal after her accident, he was thoroughly mistaken.

….

Zuko strode down the hallway with a scowl on his face, etching deep lines into his alabaster skin. Rounding the corner that led to the common area, he spotted Toph and Sokka sitting by the fire, having a heated discussion in hushed tones. Their bickering came to a halt when Toph straightened up and smirked at the approaching Zuko.

"Hey, Sparky. How's Sweetness?"

Zuko refrained from scoffing as he sat next to Sokka and ran his hands through his damp hair. "She woke up. But she seems to still be mad at me."

"Understandable," Toph replied. "You did sort of break up with her."

Zuko snapped his head up and scowled deeper. "Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Guys, before this gets too out of hand," Sokka chimed in, "Zuko, she's sort of right. You up and told Katara that you couldn't be together. That constitutes breaking up. She's probably really torn up about it all and will take some time to forgive you, if she even does."

Zuko just sighed heavily and leaned forward, bracing his arms on his thighs and looking into the fire. "I need a drink."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Toph and Sokka exchanging glances before snickering. Sokka reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle without any label and handed it to Zuko, the clear liquid swishing around inside. The scarred teen rose his good eyebrow in question.

"Just drink it, you'll feel much better."

Zuko just eyed the warrior before opening the lid and taking a sip. The liquid was cool and sweet, sticking to every corner and crevice of his mouth before he swallowed. As it trickled down his throat, he suddenly felt compelled to take another swig and savor the honeyed flavor once more.

"Mmm," he smiled after enjoying a third gulp. "This stuff is great. What is it?"

Toph and Sokka snickered once more before the earthbender replied, "Cactus juice."

Zuko's eyes widened in sudden realization and before he could properly react, he felt his pupils dilate and his mind begin to swirl. _Those sneaky bastards._

….

Toph couldn't control her laughter as Zuko's heart began to speed up and he lifted up the bottle in his hands to eye level. The effects were hitting him quite rapidly, much to Toph's pleasure, and obviously she wasn't the only one enjoying what was going on. Sokka was guffawing next to her and clutching his sides as Zuko began stammering over his words like a drunk child.

"I.. Bu-you… I wah… I did… Why did you give me this?"

His last sentence was a whine as he slumped against the rock behind him. Toph heard Sokka pat him on the back before replying, "You needed to relax, Zuko. This should help majorly."

Toph giggled before adding, "Plus, we always wanted to see what you would be like if you were drunk."

She could practically feel Zuko's glare before he replied in a slur, "Well that's not fair. You should have told me first. Now there's dancing lady in the fire and she doesn't have any music to dance to." There was silence before Zuko straightened up and shouted, "I can sing her a song!"

Sokka and Toph couldn't help their peals of giggles as Zuko began crooning his own version of "Four Seasons", with vocal versions of the instrumental solos throughout.

"Winter, spring, SUMMER AND fall! Winter, spring, SUMMER AND fall. Four seasons, FOOOOOOOUR LOOOOOVES. Four seasons, FOOOOOOOOR LOOOOOOOOVES! Bum, bum, bum. BUM BUM BUM bum. Bum, bum, bum. BUM BUM BUM bum. Brum, brum, brum. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Brum, brum, brum. BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Toph was rolling on the ground and clutching her sore sides as she laughed as hard as she could. This was possibly the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life. And she was blind!

"Sokka, I think you should take him to bed before he hurts himself," she replied after wiping her tears away. She felt Zuko plop down and shift so his shoulders were pressed against Sokka's.

"But Toph, if you leave me with Sokka, then he's going to take advantage of me!" Zuko mumbled again. "I can't cheat on Katara with her brother. She'll think less of me! And Sokka has the moon. I don't think she would appreciate him doing anything to me. I don't want Katara to hate me more than she already does."

Sokka chuckled before pushing Zuko away and responding, "Okay, Zuko I love you like a brother. Not in any other way."

Toph snickered again before standing up and patting Sokka on his shoulder, "Take good care of him. I think he needs a shoulder to cry on."

When the earthbender pattered away, Sokka turned back to the intoxicated firebender, who was staring into the fire with a brooding intensity as he sighed heavily. Suddenly, Zuko stared chuckling heavily with his rough voice and running his hands through his hair.

"What's so funny?"

Zuko shook his head and turned back as he looked into the warrior's eyes, a wry grin spreading across his face and his dilated eyes unfocused as he replied, "I just sounded like Mai."

"Who?" Sokka asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Zuko sighed again, his shoulders slumping as he turned back to the fire. "Mai. She's one of my sister's friends."

Sokka sat up straighter and leaned forward, a goofy smirk on his own face when he chuckled, "Wait, isn't she that gloomy one that always looks bored?"

"Yeah…"

Hearing the wistful quality in Zuko's voice raised an alarm in Sokka's head. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the slumped firebender. "What's so special about her? Don't you have my sister to be all happy eyes about?"

Zuko seemed to have broken out of his revere and looked out of the corner of his eye towards Sokka, who deemed the action sidestepping and a little alarming, but just shrugged and replied, "It's nothing. We sort of had crushes on each other when we were younger. But when I was banished, we were completely out of touch. The first contact I had with her in three years was when we met Toph. And there was nothing there."

"Because of Katara?" Sokka asked with a wriggle of his eyebrow. Zuko smirked with the same wistful expression as before and nodded before looking back into the fire.

"She's exceptional. I don't know what I would be like if I didn't have her in my life. She's just so incredible-"

Sokka waved his hands around and shook his head quickly before interrupting, "Stop, stop, stop. I really don't want to hear about your love for my sister. I appreciate that she has someone that cares for her, but I don't need to know what she does to goad your nads."

Zuko smirked and nudged Sokka's shoulder before groaning in what Sokka guessed was his attempt at being sexy or something and said, "Oh man, your sister…"

"LALALALALALALALALA!"

Zuko chuckled again as he looked back to the fire. "Don't you have someone like that? I mean, back at home or anything?"

Sokka shrugged and then looked up to the sky, where the full moon was looking down towards him. With a downtrodden sigh, he replied, "Well there was Yue…" Zuko patted Sokka on the shoulder as the warrior continued, "And there's Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior. We met them before we found you. She was their leader."

"Yeah, you asked me about where she could be since Azula had her uniform."

Sokka's eyes narrowed at the fire. Zuko had said something about a prison in the Fire Nation that held high security prisoners. And that she might be there. Maybe, just maybe they could find her…

"Zuko, grab a shirt. We have a field trip to go on."

"Wait, what?"

Sokka smirked as he stood and grabbed Zuko by his bicep, pulling him up as well. The Prince glared at him before yanking his arm away and wobbling on his feet. The warrior grinned in reply and starting walking away to grab his bag and sword.

"Sokka! Where exactly are we going?"

The blue eyed teen looked over his shoulder and, with a smirk, replied, "The Boiling Rock."

Zuko ran up, with hilarious difficulty, and grabbed Sokka's shoulder. "How exactly? I don't think they have a bison daycare for Appa."

Sokka just shrugged pulled away before heading to his room. "He can just drop us off. No biggie."

Zuko rolled his eyes and replied, "If you say so."

….

Katara woke up to the sound of a bowl being placed on her bedside table and the shuffling of feet. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of Haru picking up towels and old bandages from the floor. As she sat up, he turned his head and smiled at her before continuing his chore.

"Good morning, Katara."

"Hey Haru," she replied as she rubbed her eyes with one hand and stretched the other arm. "How's it going?"

Haru shrugged and placed another piece of fabric in the basket by the door. "Not much. Just picking up some of the slack around here. Aang's been busy with a Guru of some sort and Smellerbee and The Duke have been exploring the temple. Toph and I have been cleaning all day today."

"Why? What about Sokka and Zuko?"

Haru just stared at her for a moment before digging into his pocket and pulling out a piece of wrinkled parchment and handing it to her. The waterbender grabbed the note and read the characters before scoffing and pulling herself out of bed. As she retreated out of the room and dropped the note onto the bed, Haru could read the letter once more.

"_Gone to take care of some business. Be back soon._

_Sokka and Zuko._

**-Aang,**

**Be sure to practice your bending. Do ten hot squats and fire fists every time you hear a badger frog croak.**

**-Katara,**

**I'm sorry.**

**Zuko."**

….

_**A/N **__Again, I apologize for the big gap in between updates. We've been super busy the past few weeks and I haven't had the chance to get to my computer. _

_With Aang and the chakras, I didn't feel like going into a lot of detail because it's practically exactly like the show and this is a Zutara-centric story. Therefore, I will mainly focus on Zutara and have splashes of other character interactions within._

_By the way, I made me laugh. Did anyone catch the "Ember Island Players" switch I did? I laughed when I did that. Trolololololol_

_Lastly, I'd like to say that I absolutely adore all of you avid and faithful readers. Your reviews, favorites, and follows are what inspire me to keep writing. I'm not the kind of person that expects people to review and will only post if I get X number of reviews for each chapter. I just enjoy hearing what you all have to say and know that people are actually reading this. Suggestions from you guys are always put in consideration and sometimes are even used. I love fresh input for what should happen next. Because sometimes, my ideas suck._


	35. The Boiling Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, could you all just imagine how much more awesome the show would have been?

_**A/N **__again, sorry about the big gaps between updates. Writing this chapter just eluded me. Though I wrote sections for other chapters! And I'll be back home from vacation really soon (like the end of this weekend) so I'll be posting more frequently again. YAY!_

**Chapter 32: The Boiling Rock**

Zuko woke with the wind whipping his hair, a headache splitting his brain in two. His eyes felt as if they had been melded shut and a handful of sand was thrown onto the wound for good measure. It didn't help that his mouth felt dry as a bone and completely void of any moisture at all. Confusion was laden in Zuko's mind as he attempted to awaken fully and assess his surroundings.

"Whoa, buddy, you better take it easy."

The familiarity of Sokka's voice comforted the prone Prince, who just groaned in response and curled up into himself when a wave a nausea went through his system. Sokka chuckled and Zuko heard a shuffling before something cold was pressed to his lips.

"Drink this. It should help with the hangover."

Zuko greedily sipped the liquid, praising Agni for the relief. He relaxed and finally found the ability to open his sore eyes. He was greeted with the sight of moving clouds and a grinning Water Tribesman above him. With another groan, he closed his eyes again and draped his arm over his face to block out the intruding light.

"What happened? Where am I?" he managed to croak out after a few moments of listening to Sokka's chuckles.

"Well, right now we're on the back of Appa on our way to the Boiling Rock."

Zuko's eyes shot open and he sat up, momentarily forgetting the nausea and turning his eyes towards the warrior next to him. "We're _WHAT_?!"

Sokka's blue eyes were wide with amusement and his grin never left his face when he replied, "On our way to the Boiling Rock. Jeez, I knew you were a featherweight but I never guessed you would have completely forgotten what we planned last night."

After closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly, Zuko raked his mind for the memory of the previous night. He remembered Katara waking up, looking into a fire, something about a dancing woman…

"Oh no…"

Zuko could hear the mirth in Sokka's voice when he responded, "What?"

"Did I sing for you last night?"

Booming laughter came from the warrior, causing Zuko to flinch when it caused his headache to throb. If he hadn't felt so hung over, he would have scowled at the other teen. But instead, he resorted to cradling his head in his hands and groaning.

"Yes, you did," Sokka replied after his laughter slowed. "And, may I say, you have a lovely voice. If being Fire Lord never works out for you, you should try and make it in show business."

A growl reverberated out of Zuko's throat, but it was ignored as more laughs came from Sokka. Zuko continued to think over what had happened the night before, only remembering small tidbits and fractions of conversations.

"Wait, why are we going to the Boiling Rock? That place is inescapable."

Sokka shrugged and looked over the edge of the saddle before procuring a map out of his sack and studying it. "That's where we might be able to find Suki."

"And if we don't?"

Zuko saw Sokka's blue eyes harden into cold ice before he set down the map and cupped his chin in thought. "Then we leave. Simple as that."

"Sokka," Zuko stated, his voice laced with annoyance, "like I said, the place is inescapable. It's going to be hard enough for us to sneak in and not get caught, but break someone out in the process. Did you plan _any _of this?"

There was a pause where the focused expression on Sokka's face fell and he looked out towards the sea once more. "I kind of expected this to be a one-way ticket. If Suki is there, I have to make sure she's okay. And if I can find a way out, I'll do whatever it takes."

Zuko was silent as he stared at his friend and saw the determination in his eyes. He knew that if Katara was in the same situation, Zuko would go to hell and back to make sure she was okay. But then again, he cared so deeply for Katara that he would sacrifice himself over and over again to make sure she would survive. Maybe there was something about this Suki that made her so important to Sokka.

He turned his gaze out towards the moving panorama below them and focused on trying to find the Boiling Rock. From what he remembered, which was little, it was a volcanic shaped island with a boiling lake in the center instead of lava. It was easily distinguishable from a distance because of the steam that rose from the center of the island. Zuko knew that if they were to infiltrate the island and escape undetected as well, they would need to fly in and leave, if it was even possible, at night to remain unseen. He looked up to the sky and judged the time by the position of the sun. It was probably close to midafternoon.

"How in the hell did I sleep so long?" Zuko asked, perplexed. "It's nearly sundown!"

Sokka just shrugged and rested his head on the lip of the saddle. "You were up most of the night after we left the temple. You kept babbling on about watering holes and whatnot."

"Watering holes? What's so great about watering holes?"

Another shrug came from the warrior as he shut his eyes and let out a big yawn. "Beats me. Now that you're up, just wake me when we reach the island."

Before Zuko could respond, Sokka began snoring loudly. With a roll of his eyes, Zuko just looked out to the moving sea and waited patiently for the island to peak out on the horizon. Hopefully, by that time Sokka would have changed his mind and they would fly back to the Western Air Temple. Zuko really didn't want to spend the rest of his life in a prison.

….

"TOPH!"

The earthbender in question slowly turned and sensed an irate waterbender stomping her way, her face most likely as livid as her heartbeat said she was. Toph just smiled at her and leaned back, propping her legs up on a fallen piece of the ceiling and crossing her arms behind her head.

"What can I do you for, Sweetness?"

Before Katara stopped walking, she stated, "I know you know about why Sokka and Zuko left last night. What the hell is going on?"

Toph's smile just grew as she casually replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sokka and I were just minding our own business at the fire last night and Zuko came over all broody and stuff. So Sokka talked to him for a little bit and I guess they decided to go do something more important than planning what we were going to do now."

A frustrated groan came from Katara as she stomped her foot and spun around, searching the area for clues of any kind. Toph just snickered to herself as the waterbender bent down and picked up the discarded bottle from the previous night and sniffed the contents.

"Is this… _cactus juice?!" _she shrieked.

"Jeez, Katara! I'm already blind. I don't need to go deaf, too!"

"Did you guys drink cactus juice last night?!" she shouted again at a shrill timbre. "You _know _what this stuff does!"

Toph just shrugged and began picking at her toes before responding lightly, "Well _I _didn't drink any… Only Zuko did."

"Wait, why did _Zuko _drink it? He hates what it does to him. He told me himself."

Toph continued to snicker as she replied, "Because we tricked him into drinking it. He had no idea until he downed half the bottle."

"Toph! How could you?!"

The earthbender raised her hands to calm down the panicking waterbender and replied placidly, "He was really stressed and bummed out about what was going on with you. Sokka and I had found a store of those bottles in a cache up on the surface. There must have been some rum-runners using the area for stashes of the stuff. So we brought a couple bottles down and were debating what we should use them for when Broody McBroodison came over all 'boohoo, Katara is mad at me. Boohoo I'm so sad.' So we decided to give it to him. It was surprising he didn't ask more questions, if you ask me. That boy didn't stand a chance."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Toph," Katara chastised, her foot tapping on the ground. "What if something bad happened like the other time Sokka got him drunk? We can't have him freaking out again. We all need to be strong right now!"

"Well he didn't so don't get so uptight, Madame Fussy Britches…"

Katara growled in frustration again and turned on her heel and stomped away from the earthbender. "UGH! You infuriate me!"

Toph just smirked and listened as the waterbender disappeared out of her 'view'. Perhaps she had been a little blunt, but Zuko is a big boy. A little hallucinogenic liquor isn't so bad. He can take care of himself. And Sokka could take care of him if he couldn't. Or perhaps not. Toph just laughed to herself. They'll be fine.

….

Zuko sat up straight and shoved Sokka in the shoulder. "There it is!"

The Water Tribesmen sat up as well and looked ahead towards the island on the horizon. A plume of steam shot up into the air from an isolated island, a lone rock sitting in the middle of the ocean.

"Alright, Appa, fly to the cloudy island."

Zuko gave Sokka an annoyed look as the warrior just shrugged and faced forward. This was it. Hopefully, they would find Suki and get out of there with her alongside of them. A small smile grew on Sokka's face as he remembered the fierce girl with the fans.

"_Water Tribe!"_

_Sokka whirled around and saw the lean girl with the shoulder-length auburn hair jog over to him, a small bag in her arms and a grin on her face. When she reached him, her dark blue eyes sparkled and she handed him the parcel._

"_What's this, Suki?"_

_A blush could be seen through her thick white make-up and she looked bashfully to the side before answering, "It's a gift. From me. Well actually, from the Kyoshi Warriors. You're the first outsider to wear the uniform and I-well we- thought it would be a good parting gift to give you these."_

_Sokka smiled and opened the bag, revealing two golden fans and one of the grieves with the golden insignia of the Kyoshi Warriors. He looked up with a wider smile and pulled Suki into a hug._

"_Thank you, Suki. I won't ever forget this."_

_They pulled apart and Suki returned the smile. "Well… I hope you won't forget me either."_

"_Of course not," Sokka said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You've taught me many things, Suki. But the most important one is that I shouldn't have treated you like a girl, but a warrior instead."_

_A grin spread across Suki's face and she leaned in and pecked him on his cheek, causing a furious blush to spread where her lips had just touched._

"_I _am_ a warrior," she replied with an edge of sultriness. "But I'm a girl, too. Don't forget that, either."_

_With another hug and kiss on his cheek, Suki turned away and waved to the trio climbing on top of the sky bison. Sokka could feel himself blushing even more as he hoisted himself onto Appa's back. Once Sokka settled into the saddle, he watched as Suki's green-clad body jogged up the hill and into the training dojo. There was a prod in his shoulder and he turned to see Katara grinning devilishly at him._

"_Got yourself a new girlfriend, Sokka?"_

_Sokka's face flushed again and he barred his teeth as he stuttered out, "I- you… Suki… I-we… SHADDUP!"_

"Alright so we'll just have Appa drop us off? And then what? Sokka?"

The Water Tribe Warrior shook his head and turned to see Zuko staring at him questionably with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"We… Should just have Appa drop us off," Sokka replied after a few moments of internal deliberation. "Then… we find a way off the island without him. We can't have him sit and wait for us there. We'll need to find another way out."

Zuko groaned and leaned back against the saddle. The moonlight casted an eerie glow on the firebender's skin, especially his scar, and emphasized the scowl he was currently sporting. He huffed out a plume of fire and stated, "How long do you intend on staying on the island? Because I kind of want to get out before the comet arrives."

Sokka just shrugged as they flew through the beginning of the steam cloud. "I don't know, but we will figure it out. Trust me."

"If you say so."

Appa flew steadily through the thick fog straight towards the center of the island, where a large square-shaped prison sat on a single smaller island surrounded by boiling water. Appa kept his distance from the water but flew low enough where the guards at the prison wouldn't see him. Luckily, the steam was a good cover and there was just enough moonlight to help light their way. Sokka silently thanked Yue for her support and kept his focus towards the rapidly approaching concrete walls of the prison.

"So we'll sneak in, take a couple guard uniforms and try to find Suki. Sound good?" Zuko whispered over the sounds of bubbling water and moving steam. Sokka nodded and steeled himself to jump off of Appa, gripping his bag and sword tightly in his arms. The bison hovered over the rocky beach and allowed Sokka and Zuko to hop off and land softly.

"Thanks, Appa," Sokka said softly, barely above a whisper but quieter than his normal volume. "Now go back to the temple."

Appa groaned lightly and lifted himself back into the air, leaving the two men's sight. They both turned around and looked up at the prison walls, sighs of desperation leaving them both.

"I hope you know what you got us into…"

….

Katara distracted herself from the anger about Zuko and Sokka leaving by going into deep cleaning mode around the temple. It had started with her own room, where Zuko's belongings had been as well. She moved those into the empty room next to Haru's and left it at that. She didn't want his things in there reminding her that he had helped with her injuries, attempting to earn her forgiveness about their argument.

After cleaning her own room, the unscratchable itch to clean nagged her to go to the main courtyard and clean up that area. She started with the campfire pit and the surrounding seating places and moved to the makeshift kitchen that had an earthbended counter with a small area that reminded Katara of the oven they had in their house in Ba Sing Se.

After that area was clean she moved to the stables, where Appa was still missing from and there was a small pile of old Air Nomad clothing and bed sheets. After deciding to pick all of those up and clean them as well as the rest of the dirty laundry, she strode over there and picked up the pile. That's when the small item fell to the floor.

It looked like a wooden sky bison toy, with a small hole at the tail and another on the forehead. Curious, Katara blew into the hole and was disappointed when nothing came out.

"I guess it's busted…"

With a shrug, she stuffed it into her pocket and continued to clean up as much as she could. There was already a building pile of clothing at the fountain and she hadn't even gone to the bedrooms yet. She sighed as she threw the fabric down and headed down the corridors that held the rooms. Without speaking she went into Sokka's room and grabbed all of his smelly clothes, cringing at the pungent smell and throwing them out into the hall. After going into Toph's then Aang's rooms and gathering their dirty laundry, she found herself at Smellerbee's room.

The Freedom Fighter was lying on her bed on her side, gazing blankly at the wall. Her usually already straggly hair was falling in her face in greasy strands and the red stripes on her cheeks were smeared away.

"Smellerbee?"

She didn't answer. Not even a blink. Katara knew her behavior was similar to what some of the women of her tribe described as depression. It happened to a lot of them after the men left for the war, so the symptoms they showed were almost exactly like what Smellerbee was acting like right now. It was explainable. Her boyfriend and best friend (which was which, Katara wasn't entirely sure. But she was almost certain Longshot was the boyfriend) were both killed in the invasion, leaving her almost completely alone. A sudden wave of sadness hit Katara when she thought of all the friends she lost in that attempt to win the war. It was all becoming almost too much.

Without saying another word, Katara excused herself from the room and slid back into the hallway. She made her way down to the next room, where The Duke was staying. She knocked once and the door swung open to reveal the small child with the oversized helmet.

"Hey Katara!" he smiled after wiping snot away from his nose. "What's up?"

"Hi, The Duke," she grinned in reply. "Got any dirty clothes?"

He shook his head quickly, the smile still on his face. "Nope. I'm good. Did you know Zuko has been helping teach me how to read?"

Katara's eyebrow quirked upwards and she pouted in confusion. "Really? I thought he was taking care of me since we got here."

"Oh he was," The Duke amended. "At night when you would definitely be sleeping, I would come in and he would read stories from this fairy tale book he had and help me understand the characters. I can write my name now!"

Katara smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "That's great! By any chance, would you happen to remember which stories he read you?"

The Duke looked up as he tried to remember and then shrugged. "Naw. There was one about Agni, but he stopped halfway through. Said he was tired and was going to go to sleep. He never did finish that story for me…"

Katara just nodded and smiled as she turned away and gathered the rest of the laundry. As she headed to the fountain, she pondered a few things that were at the forefront of her mind. Why had Zuko insisted on staying with her, even when he was barely sleeping and getting enough food? And did he get the connection to the story of Agni's fire to himself? Because if he did, she might have to have a discussion with him when he got back. Hopefully he wouldn't get the connection quite yet. Katara felt like he wouldn't be able to handle it.

….

For his lack of memory, Zuko found it surprisingly easy to navigate his way through the halls of the prison without being caught. The sun had already risen by the time the two young men made it inside of the stone walls of the prison. Sokka was now following close behind him, his breath practically tickling Zuko's neck hairs. They reached the armory without hindrance and slid inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. Zuko lit one of the torches and quickly went to work, picking out the pieces of the uniform they needed and changing quickly. They stuffed their old clothes in Sokka's bag and Zuko put it in one of the empty lockers along the wall.

"When we find Suki, one of us will need to come back here and grab the bag," Zuko said as he finished strapping on his grieves, not noticing that Sokka was busy reading a piece of parchment hanging on the wall. "We'll need to have it handy for our escape. Sokka?"

He turned to see the warrior's face paling and his mouth open in a gape. Zuko strode over and peered over his shoulder to get a good view of what had frightened him so much.

"_Boiling Rock Employees and Guards-_

_It has been a week since the unsuccessful invasion at Caldera and there will be some important guests coming to our facility today. I hope you all will be on your best behavior, and your worst when it comes to our new prisoners. _

_Princess Azula will be accompanying our newest additions to the prison alongside some of her personal guards. Please keep in mind she and the Fire Lord are still in mourning of the loss of Prince Zuko, so please treat her and the situation respectfully._

_Newest Prisoners:_

_Wan Qi_

_Suzir Meing_

_Qigong of Yu Dao_

_Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe_

_Now, get back to work._

_The Warden."_

Zuko's eyes widened at the memo. They flickered down to the date at the bottom and he saw that it was posted today. Why would Azula be coming here? And 'mourning his death'? What load of propaganda bullshit was that? Now wasn't the time to mull over those petty details and questions. They had more important things to worry about now. Hakoda was going to be here as well. He turned back to Sokka, who still had the stricken look on his face.

"Sokka-"

"We've got to get my dad, too."

Zuko just locked eyes with the warrior and nodded once. "I know."

They both went to the door and sneakily exited the armory, heading down the halls to what they assumed was the prison yard. Their best bet would be to find Suki and Hakoda in an open setting and not by going from cell to cell to find either of them. And Zuko knew they would have to split up to make better time. Because now they had two prisoners they had to bust out.

"Guards!"

Zuko and Sokka both stiffened at the shrill voice behind them. Slowly, they turned and spotted the owner of the familiar voice approaching them at an accelerated pace, her two cronies behind her.

_I guess they're already here._

When Azula was much closer to them, Zuko smirked inwardly with victory as he spotted the swelling of a bruise under the finely painted make-up on her face. The two bowed at the waist to her and waited for the princess to speak.

"I need you two to come with me into an interrogation," she ordered. She jerked her chin towards the two girls behind her and continued, "Mai and Ty Lee will be waiting outside while we are in the cell. Come now."

Zuko glanced through the holes of his helmet towards Sokka and nodded to his sister silently. Sokka nodded as well and watched as Azula turned around and headed to a group of cells at the opposite end of the hall. A rush of anxiety went through Zuko as he saw Mai eye him a little longer than he thought appropriate. Luckily, his helmet hid his scar well enough where no one could tell it was there unless they were up close and looking right at it. But for some reason, Mai's piercing silver eyes didn't reassure him of the fact.

Azula stopped in front of a door and unlocked it with a key she procured from her belt. Mai and Ty Lee both stood at her sides as Zuko and Sokka waited. The metal door slid open and Azula stepped in. The two other girls stood on the sides of the doors as Zuko and Sokka walked behind the princess, both uneasy about what was about to unfold. Mai eyed Zuko once more but remained silent as he passed, causing him to inwardly sighed in relief as they stepped through the door. His relief was short lived once he almost ran into Sokka's back, who had frozen in his place.

Zuko looked over his comrade's shoulder and spotted what he had been looking at. A petite girl was sitting in the lone chair in the center of the room, wrists bound to the arm rests and ankles bound to the legs of the chair. Her chin length auburn hair fell in her face, but her dark blue eyes were a cold fire as they glared at Azula. There were bruises and burns on her skin, which looked squalid and dull in the torch light.

"You know the drill, Suki," Azula said calmly. She turned and face Zuko and Sokka and narrowed her eyes at them. "Since you haven't been around for an interrogation as far as I know, I'll let you know what to do. Stand behind the prisoner and if she gets too rowdy, pin her down."

Sokka didn't move from his spot, frozen as he stared at the girl. Zuko elbowed him in the back to get the warrior to move when Azula tilted her head in impatience at them. They both bowed and walked around to stand behind the prisoner. Zuko knew exactly who this prisoner was. She was the reason they were even there at the Boiling Rock. And, for some reason, Zuko could place her face somewhere in his memory. Yet the location eluded him.

"Now Suki, we've gone through this enough times where you know what I'm asking," Azula started, examining her talon-like nails as she coolly spoke. "So just go ahead and not waste my time and tell me what I want."

Zuko saw the girl shake her head and look up to Azula with defiant eyes. "I told you, _Princess_, I don't know where they are. I've been locked in here since you captured me in the Earth Kingdom. How would I be able to get the information of where the Avatar is hiding?"

The Prince saw Sokka stiffen once more out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards Zuko, luckily not catching the Princess's attention. Why Azula was asking this girl where they were hiding was odd, considering the only people who knew where they had headed were the ones on Appa as they left Caldera.

"My dear Kyoshi warrior," Azula started as she began to leisurely pace the room. "I know you talk to some of the other prisoners. And some are from the attempted invasion a week ago. I'm asking _you _because I know your little boyfriend probably told you of their intentions for afterwards."

Suki turned her head away and huffed out indignantly. "He didn't tell me anything, Princess Azula. I haven't seen him since the winter. How would I know where he and his friends have gone since then?"

Azula checked her nails again and shrugged. "I don't know. Letters, word of mouth. Believe me, if he cared about you, he would try." There was a pause when Azula glanced up at Suki and grinned sinisterly. "I spoke to him recently, as a matter of fact."

Suki straightened up and snapped her head towards Azula. Zuko didn't notice how Sokka froze in his spot and glared daggers towards the Princess, as well.

"Yes, he was in the Capital trying to find my father," Azula casually added. "I told him about you. It's surprising that he hasn't come to find you yet. I guess he didn't even know that you were here. OR he just didn't care and forgot."

Zuko's eyes widened under his helmet and he looked out of the corner of his eye to look at Sokka, who had bowed his head slightly, still keeping his composure. Tears sprung out of Suki's eyes as she slowly turned her head away. "You're lying. Sokka wouldn't forget about me."

"You may be right," Azula said as she turned away from the Kyoshian and looked at the torch on the wall. "But he won't ever be able to break you out. And he would be foolish to even try."

A chill ran through Zuko's body and a sudden fear of being caught was singled out in the center of his mind. Just as the chill prickled on his bare arms, Suki spat out, "Even if he didn't come to break me out, Aang is going to defeat you and your father and end the war. Then they'll get me out of here."

Azula swung around and scratched Suki across her face, causing the girl to scream out in shock and pain. Zuko had to grip Sokka's arm to prohibit him from lunging over Suki and attacking Azula, whose face was back to the torch. Blood began to trickle down Suki's cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she slowly turned her head back to the Princess, eyes burning in boldness.

"You do well to learn your place, peasant," Azula stated firmly. "The war will end when my father and I burn down the entire Earth Kingdom as Sozin's Comet is soaring through the sky. No one will be able to run from the destruction. And from the ashes, my father will rise as the supreme ruler of the entire world."

Zuko looked over to Sokka, who stared back at him with wide eyes. Azula just unwittingly revealed the plans for when the comet arrives, much to the pleasure of the two disguised teens. Azula stepped towards the door and opened it, then peered over her shoulder and addressed the false guards.

"Have your way with her and then take her back to her cell."

With that, the door was shut. Before Zuko could blink, Sokka threw off his helmet and whirled around to the front of the girl, his blue eyes brimming with tears as he cupped Suki's face in his hands. Just as Sokka was about to speak, Suki bit at his fingers without opening her eyes.

"S-stay away from me, y-you scum."

Zuko's stomach dropped and Sokka looked up to him, pain evident in his expression before looking back to the girl in front of him.

"Suki, it's me."

She opened her eyes and stared at him for a few seconds before blinking several times, most likely to negate any possibility that she was imagining his presence. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face before she began crying even harder.

"Sokka!" she cried in a cracking voice. "I can't believe you're here… I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

Sokka cupped her cheek and began whipping away the tears as they mixed with her blood. "I would never leave you. When we found out you had been captured, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then Azula told me that she had just seen you a week ago, I had to find you. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Suki."

"It's not your fault, Sokka," she murmured to him. "The Kyoshi Warriors decided to leave our island after you all had come and we got attacked. We wanted to help out in the war effort so we helped escort some refugees to Full Moon Bay. Azula found us in the woods around there and attacked us."

"That explains why she had your uniform," Sokka whispered as he shook his head. "Let's get you out of here. We can talk more later."

He turned and looked up to Zuko and nodded. Zuko nodded once back and went to the door, then grabbed the key Azula had hung on the wall to unlock Suki's bindings. When he turned around and flipped up the visor of his helmet, Suki's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously as she glared at him.

"You."

Zuko froze in his spot and rose his eyebrow curiously at her. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Suki turned her glare to Sokka and spat out, "You know him?!"

"_You _know him?" Sokka replied in a confused tone.

"He burned down part of my village after you guys left! He was looking for Aang!"

Zuko's eyes widened as the memory flooded through his mind.

"_Where is he?! Where is the Avatar?!"_

"_He's not here! You just missed him. Now leave us alone and we won't have to hurt you."_

_Zuko laughed haughtily and narrowed his eyes at the woman, who was dressed in green robes with black chest armor. She was wielding golden fans and her face was painted completely white with red and black accented eyes. There were five more women dressed in a similar fashion behind her, all in fighting positions. Zuko turned and nodded to the soldiers behind him, who all began to attack the warrior women. The woman in front narrowed her dark blue eyes at him as his men's fire attacks began hitting the surrounding buildings._

"_You're going to wish you didn't do that."_

"_And you're going to wish you didn't keep the Avatar from me."_

_The woman leapt up to attack but Zuko countered quickly by pulling the reins of his komodo rhino and spinning it around, hitting her with the tail of the beast._

"_Suki!"_

"Zuko?"

Zuko blinked his eyes several times to refocus back to the dingy cell, not the island his mind had been stuck in. He looked to Sokka with wide eyes and backed up a few steps, his back now pressing against the wall of the cell. Sokka had picked up the key Zuko dropped and unlocked Suki, who was now standing and rubbing her wrists, still glaring at the Prince.

"Zuko, what's going on?"

"I… I… I don't know," he whispered.

Suki stepped forward and stared at the Prince with dangerous eyes. "How can you not know about him? Sokka, he's not a good guy. How can you trust him?"

Zuko began shaking his head back and forth in his hands and sank to the ground. Sokka turned to Suki and put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes soft and apologetic.

"Zuko has been through a lot since you saw him," he started in a small whisper. "He lost his memory not long after and has been traveling with us. He's gotten a lot of them back, but he still hasn't come to terms with the man he was before we found him."

Suki's eyes softened and she looked down to the sitting Prince, who was still holding his head in his hands and shaking it back and forth. "Are you sure?"

Sokka nodded and looked down to Zuko as well. "He's risked his life for us more times than I can count. He's going to help us end this war. He and Katara are actually kind of together."

Suki tilted her head in confusion. "I thought Aang liked her?"

Sokka shook his head. "No, he's got a different girl. A lot has happened since we left. You'll meet her when we get out of here."

There was a knock on the door and the slot window opened, revealing the big gray eyes of Ty Lee. "You guys done yet?"

Zuko was shaken out of his stupor and stood up quickly. He flipped down his visor and nodded to Sokka, who silently gave Suki a look and grabbed her hands behind her back. Zuko opened the door and stepped out, followed by the two warriors. Just as they began to walk towards the prison cells, Mai grabbed Zuko's elbow and pulled him back.

"Ty Lee, you show this guard where her cell is. I have a task for this one."

Sokka and Zuko exchanged panicked looks, but silently agreed as the two Fire Nation women separated them. Zuko watched as Sokka and Suki rounded the corner behind the acrobat, officially out of his sight.

"Can you go back into that room? I want to know what Azula had asked the girl."

Zuko nodded and went into the room, as asked, and listened as Mai closed the door behind her. Just as he turned, he felt his helmet disappear as it was thrown off and the girl stare at him with wide eyes. Zuko looked around for his disguise and saw it was in her hands. Defeated, his shoulders slumped and he bowed his head in shame. He was caught.

"You're supposed to be dead," she mumbled. Zuko's head snapped up and he just stared at her, disbelief filling him as he heard the genuine concern and astonishment in her voice. She continued in a whisper, "Azula said you died on that mountain."

"Azula always lies," he responded just as quietly.

Mai stepped forward and reached up to touch his face, more specifically his scar. Zuko whipped his hand up and gripped her wrist firmly and wretched it away, his eyes now fierce with anger.

"What do you want? How did you know it was me?"

Mai blushed and averted her eyes before replying quietly, "I had a hunch. I remember how you moved. It was too much of a coincidence that a random guard at the Boiling Rock walked with such a regal posture." She looked back to him and raised her eyebrows almost pleadingly. "How could you not let the people know you were alive? How could you not tell me?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes and growled, "Considering that the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me and my friends. I didn't think that would be something I should divulge to you. Why would you care anyway?!"

Before Zuko could react, Mai stepped forward and pressed her thin lips against his firmly. Zuko's stomach dropped at the contact and he stepped away with a disgusted look on his face. There was no joy in that kiss like it was when Katara would kiss him or touch him. Just nothing.

"What the hell?!"

"Zuko…" Her voice and face were laden with uncharacteristic surprised sadness. "Don't you remember what you promised me?"

Zuko sighed and he shook his head. "Mai, I don't know if you know this, but I recently had a bout with memory loss after falling off my ship during a storm. So, no I don't remember. And whatever it was, it doesn't matter now."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Whatever I may have said to you whenever I said it, it doesn't matter now. I'm with someone else and I'm your enemy."

"You're not my enemy…"

He turned back to her and eyed the ebony haired girl skeptically. "What?"

Mai smiled sadly and handed him his helmet. "You're not my enemy. You're the rightful heir to the Dragon Throne. You will _always_ have my loyalty. I'm assuming that other guard with you was the Water Tribe oaf and it was his girlfriend Azula was interrogating. Plus his dad just got here this morning. So I know you guys are going to try to escape soon. My uncle is the warden and it's going to be close to impossible. But I can help you."

Zuko's eyes widened as he took the helmet gingerly from her grip. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I still keep my promises," she replied softly with a hint of sadness. "I won't tell Azula you're here. You need to get out now."

….

Sokka felt his palms sweat as he followed Ty Lee towards Suki's cell. The acrobat's bouncing steps were unnerving to him as she flounced through the halls, smiling at everyone who passed them. Once they reached the door, Ty Lee turned around and smiled warmly at the pair behind her.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Azula," she stated, earning uncertain looks from both of them. She just smiled even wider and led Sokka and Suki into the Kyoshi Warrior's cell. She closed the door behind her and grinned at the duo. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up."

Sokka's eyes widened under his helmet and he went to reach for his boomerang, but realized he stowed it away so he could wear this disguise. But Ty Lee held up her hands in a surrendering gesture and hushed him, looking out the window of the door and then back to them.

"Mai had somehow recognized Zuko and I you by your skin the moment we saw you, so Mai and I had spoken to each other while you guys were with Azula," she began. "When we realized Zuko was here and not dead, it came to our attention that Azula is not good news. If she knew that he was here and still alive, she would go even crazier than she already has. The girl is talking to herself about ghosts of her brother and mother coming to haunt her and whatnot. When we asked about the bruise on her face, she nonchalantly said Zuko's ghost did it to her when you and the Avatar confronted her during the eclipse. That's when we first got skeptical.

"We realized she had lied about him dying on that mountain back in the Earth Kingdom. Azula lying about Zuko being dead to Fire Lord Ozai can be seen as treason and Mai and I are loyal to the crown, no matter what Azula threatens us with. We only want what is best for our nation and that is Zuko." She paused for a moment and then smiled again. "So we want to help you."

Sokka straightened up and flipped up the visor of his helmet, staring at the acrobat incredulously. "You want to _what?!"_

"I know, I know!" she hissed. "It's considered treason to be even speaking to you right now, but Azula needs to go down and Zuko is the only one who can do it."

"We know," Sokka replied plainly, causing both Ty Lee and Suki to look at him in confusion. He waved it off casually and stated, "It's a whole prophecy and rebirth sort of thing. Not enough time. Now where is my dad?"

"Oh! He's on the other side of this cell block," Ty Lee replied. She pulled out a key and handed it to him. "Cell 49. Be quick so no one sees you!"

Sokka nodded once and turned back to Suki, who was now staring at him intently. With a smile, he leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips before retreating her cell without a word. As he was leaving, he could hear Ty Lee say to her, "Come on, sweetie, let's clean up those scratches."

….

Toph was lounging on her cot and twirling a few rocks in the air when she felt the light steps of Aang. At first she smiled widely at his approaching feet, but then became slightly confused when she felt a change in his step. There was something wrong with how he was carrying himself. It was just incredibly different than how he walked from before he met with that guru guy. Perhaps it was the fact that now he mastered the Avatar state and held his posture and demeanor a little differently.

Her eyes narrowed as he rounded a corner and made his way towards her room. That guru theory couldn't be right. He wouldn't seem so… detached and dejected.

"Aang?"

He stopped in his tracks before picking up his pace and finding his way right towards her door. She felt his stop right in the threshold of her room and stand awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey, Toph."

"What's going on, Twinkletoes? You seem a little off."

She felt him shrug and shuffle on his feet before replying, "It's nothing, Toph. Everything is fine."

Her face furrowed when she felt the light change in his heartbeat and she readjusted in her bed, placing her feet more firmly on the stone floor. She 'stared' at him and made her assessment. He stood taller than before, sure, but there was a change in his confidence. Especially since she called to him.

"Aang, don't lie to me. What's going on?"

There was another nervous shuffle of his feet before he sighed and came into her room. He sat down right next to her on her bed, ignoring the rocks all over the mattress and he heaved a sigh. "When I was with Guru Pathik, he insisted that I give up my earthly attachments in order to master the Avatar state. And we determined that Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and mainly you were those attachments… So…"

"You have to give us up? That doesn't make any sense."

Aang shifted in his seat and responded a little angrily. "Of course I do! In order to fulfil my destiny, I have to master the Avatar state. And I told Guru Pathik that I would do whatever it took to be able to. If that means giving you guys up, I will."

Toph just smiled and placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it delicately with her thumb as she replied, "I think you misunderstood him, Aang. You have to give up your earthly attachments, right? Well that means you just need to place your duty above your attachment to us all. Because you're the Avatar, your duty is first to the world. So you have to sacrifice your desires and personal values in order to be able to truly fulfil your job. That doesn't mean you can't feel love for all of us. It just means you can't sacrifice your duties for any of us. Being the Avatar is first and foremost who you are. Being Aang is second. And it's not like we can't take care of ourselves. It should all be fine."

She could feel him as he sat and thought about her theory for a moment, his heart rate slowing slightly and then speeding in such a small way she almost didn't catch it. But she did catch the sigh of relief as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh goodness, Toph, I never looked at it that way! Thank you so much!"

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Because I was planning on leaving the temple and continuing my training in solitude until Sozin's Comet came…"

Toph pulled away from him and scowled at him before punching him, hard, in his arm. "What the hell, Twinkletoes?! Did you think running away would really solve all the problems?"

"Well," he began sheepishly as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, "not exactly. I just thought it would be easier for me to be able to get rid of my attachments if I was away from your guys."

Toph just grumbled before crossing her arms and stating, "Running away from your problems won't solve them. You need to face them head on, Twinkletoes. I thought you knew that."

Aang wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pecked a small kiss to her nose, causing her face to heat and her heart to flutter. After moving his lips away, he replied, "Face them head on like an earthbender, I know Sifu Toph."

She smiled and leaned up to press her lips against his. Their kiss was short and sweet, tender and fresh. When she pulled away, she felt Aang warm up slightly and cuddle closer to her before she stated, "No need to call me 'Sifu' any more. It's inappropriate for a student to date their teacher, y'know."

….

Sokka hastened down the halls, reading the cell numbers as he passed them. His eyes scanned over the last cell on his right and found the one he had been looking for. With a smile, he shoved the key Ty Lee had given him inside the hole and stepped inside. Hakoda was sitting on his cot, untouched, and frowning at the door.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Sokka practically shouted as he closed the door behind him.

Hakoda shot up and sank into an offensive position, his eyes narrowing and his teeth barring in a snarl as he hoisted his fist unknowingly towards his son. "Come any closer and I'll show you how 'alright' I am!"

Sokka stood there frozen for a moment but just grinned as he flipped up the visor of his helmet. "Dad, it's me."

Hakoda straightened up immediately, tears filling his eyes as she smiled warmly towards him and reached forward, took off the helmet and embraced him in a deep hug. "Sokka, my son. You should have been more careful. I almost punched you in the gut."

Sokka just smiled as he nuzzled his face into his father's chest, relief filling him as he was reassured of Hakoda's safety. Soon, they separated and sat on the floor, Sokka's helmet next to him as he bent his knees towards his chest.

"So where are all of the other Water Tribe warriors? Are they here?"

Hakoda shook his head and sighed, "No. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But my question is why are _you _here? And in a guard's uniform no less."

Sokka sheepishly scratched the back of his head as a blush grew on his face. "Well, Zuko and I came here looking for this girl named Suki. She's from Kyoshi Island and is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. We met her back before Zuko joined our little group. The thing is, Azula had captured her back in the Earth Kingdom and when she told me about it, I couldn't help but feel guilty and I wanted to break her out. Finding you here was just an awesome coincidence."

Hakoda patted his son on the shoulder and smiled as he rested his head on the metal wall behind him. "So since you're planning to break her out, I'm assuming you need an actual plan."

A nervous chuckle came from Sokka as he replied, "Just a little bit."

Hakoda's grin widened when he stated, "Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses."

Sokka stared at the floor and replied flatly, "Then we'd better find two…"

There was a moment of silence between the father and son before they both began to chuckle at first a little uneasily but then quickly warmed into mirthful laughter. Sokka was clutching his sides as he laughed away all of his inner issues, with the failed invasion and trying to break out his father and potential girlfriend.

Hakoda pulled him under his arm and wiped his eye before stating, "Well, let's get this started…"

….

Mai looked back and forth down both ends of the hall before exiting the interrogation room and heading straight to Suki's cell. She rapped once on the metal and came in to see Ty Lee dabbing a handkerchief to the other girl's bloody face, whispering softly to her.

"I'm sorry Azula did all of these things to you," Ty Lee said to her. "She's been going off the deep end since we left Ba Sing Se."

Mai watched as Suki looked up to the acrobat and quirked her eyebrow after Ty Lee dabbed the cloth under her left eye. The warrior spoke in a low voice as she locked eyes with the girl in pink, "What exactly happened? Why are you helping us, too?"

"Well, it all started when she supposedly killed Zuko and Katara on the top of Mount Keinli near the eastern Earth Kingdom," Mai started, causing the other girls to look up to her with questions in their eyes. "For some reason, she felt no guilt about striking down her brother, the true heir to the throne. Ty Lee and myself were concerned at first, but started to become suspicious once we got back from Ba Sing Se. She kept the battle in the crystal catacombs pretty much a secret from everyone, only saying that a few rebels battled them below the surface alongside the Avatar and they escaped.

"We noticed her acting strangely as she walked through the palace, talking to herself and randomly snapping at servants. It was when she got back from the bunker after the eclipse that we realized something was seriously up."

"Azula had a black eye and cuts all over her arms," Ty Lee chimed in. "We asked her what happened and she plainly said that the Water Tribe warrior, the Avatar and her brother were looking for Fire Lord Ozai. We asked her if Zuko was really there and she said-"

"'Of course it was him. I've killed him so many times now I wouldn't be surprised that he will just keep coming back until I burn him to ash,'" Mai said in a cold voice. She saw Suki's expression change to shock and she continued, "I asked if Zuko was really there and she just shrugged and walked away. At first we didn't believe her because she had been talking to herself lately, but one of the guards confirmed a tan boy with a sword, a bald child with arrow tattoos and a pale man with shaggy black hair had ran through the halls of the bunker."

"Azula had told Fire Lord Ozai that Zuko had died and, to be honest, he wasn't that upset," Ty Lee stated sadly, her hands going to her lap. "But he did release a mandate through the main island that no one mention Prince Zuko because we were to be mourning."

"It was all a lie, of course," Mai said bitterly as she crossed her arms and looked out the slot of the door and then back into the dim cell. "Ozai already has plans of Azula becoming Fire Lord after the comet comes."

"And what will he do?"

The Fire Nation girls looked at each other and then back to the Kyoshian, uncertainty in their expressions. Ty Lee was about to answer but Mai spoke up first, "We don't have time to discuss it. Right now we need to tell you the plan."

"Wait," Suki raised up one hand to stop her and stared indignantly at her two former enemies. "I want to know. What is going on?"

Ty Lee finally got to answer, "Ozai is going to be named the Dragon King, supreme ruler of the world."

….

Zuko strode through the halls, acting as if he were truly a guard. He patrolled the areas between the cells as he attempted to find a plausible way to escape. As far as he knew, there was no way out of this prison. He and Sokka had easily found a hidden emergency exit door and found their way in, but getting out that way would be close to impossible, especially since they had no way across the water.

It was ultimately hopeless.

With a sigh, he made his way to balcony overlooking the prison yard when he spotted another guard leaning over the railing and staring out towards the sky. Zuko approached him and stood near the railing as well and put his hands behind his back and shifted on his feet.

"Hello… fellow guard. How goes it?"

The man straightened up and turned towards him, a smile on his face. "Zuko?"

With a groan, Zuko mentally smacked himself when he realized it was Sokka. He hushed the warrior and motioned for him to step away from the railing and towards the wall. "So when Mai had me go back into the interrogation room-"

"She knew it was you and she and Ty Lee are convinced to help us with escaping here?" Sokka supplied, then obviously noticed the confused look on Zuko's face before adding, "Ty Lee talked to me and Suki. And I found my dad and talked to him, too. We have an escape plan."

"Really?" Zuko straightened up and looked his friends in the eyes before asking, "What is it? Because whatever it is, Mai and Ty Lee will help us out."

A dangerous smirk grew on Sokka's face as he nodded once and said slowly, "Oh they can help us out immensely. We are going to use the gondola."

"The gondola? Wouldn't the Warden just order the guards to cut the lines if we had prisoners with us?"

Sokka shook his head as his smile grew. "Not if the guards are distracted."

Zuko rose a skeptical brow at him and frowned deeply. "Did you think this through? How are we going to distract the guards long enough to let us go up to the bay and get all the way up to the lip of the island without getting caught?"

Sokka's smirk grew as he patted Zuko on the shoulder. "Well, here's how we're going to do it…"

….

Zuko strode purposefully towards one of the guard towers, keeping his eye out for kinks in the metaphorical armor of the prison's supervision. After discussing the plan with Sokka, he went to fulfil his part of the mission, which was to take out the guards at the two towers on the gondola side of the island so the escapees wouldn't be caught as they rushed to the exit.

The first group was coming up, one guard was leaning his back against the wall and the other was sleeping. Zuko smirked at the lack of a challenge and continued his way to their post. The alert guard lifted his head and smiled at Zuko, unaware of the incoming threat.

"Hey! Are you here to relieve me?"

"In a way," Zuko replied. Before the guard could react, Zuko hooked his foot around the guard's ankle and swept his feet out from under him. The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud and before he could call out, Zuko bent down and punched a few jabs to his shoulder. He quickly succumbed to unconsciousness like his teammate and his head plopped back down onto the stone floor. Zuko rolled his body to the wall and tied him up, alongside his slumbering ally.

He looked up and saw that he was still unspotted. With a sly grin, he slunk alongside the wall to the other guard tower, passing underneath the docking bay that held the gondolas. He quickly reached the other guard tower and he found only one man waiting there for him. He was looking at his nails nonchalantly and whistling as Zuko approached.

"Look lively, man."

At the sound of Zuko's voice, the soldier straightened up and looked right at the incognito Prince. He quivered in his spot as he stumbled over his words, "Yes sir, I didn't mean to look unawares, sir. My partner just left because he needed to relieve himself, sir."

_This is too easy. _Zuko smirked as he rose his hand in a calming gesture. "At ease, soldier. Now, I have orders straight from the Warden. You and your partner need to abandon your post and go to the prison yard to assist with supervision."

The rookie looked confused as he relaxed ever so slightly and tilted his head to the side. "But why? If we abandon our posts, then the prison isn't fully administrated and there could be a ruckus."

Zuko shrugged and answered, "Don't ask me. I'm supposed to be taking your spot until further notice. So go, before the Warden sees your insubordination to his direct order and you get thrown in the lake."

That seemed to scare the rookie enough where he bowed once, very quickly, and sped off towards the prison yard. Zuko just laughed to himself as he thought, _Alright my job is done. That just leaves Sokka and the girls to their parts. Then we're out of here. _He then looked up at the gondola bay and saw the rigid form of Mai heading towards one of the guards. His eyes widened in anticipation as he began to jog towards his next planned spot. It was about to begin.

….

"Guards," Mai started firmly as she approached the four guards standing post at the gondola bay. They all turned to her as she tucked her hands in her sleeves and narrowed her eyes at them and continued, "My uncle, the Warden, wants all of you to go for support in the prison yard. There is a rumor afloat about a riot and he wants as many men down there as possible."

Silently, they all nodded and passed her wordlessly. Mai smirked to herself as they went to the lower levels of the prison and right into the trap. She saw Zuko scale a wall and head to his next spot, where Ty Lee had been waiting for him. It was time.

….

"Sokka, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The warrior in question just turned around and stared at Suki with annoyed eyes before nodding once and looking around the bend of their hiding spot. Hakoda was standing behind them, watching their backs for any approaching guards as Sokka kept twisting the dial of the water pipes.

"Trust me, if I bust this pipe the buildup of steam will fill the entire prison yard and blind the guards. That's when we'll all leave on the gondola."

"Sokka, I trust you guys sort of know what you're doing but what if someone realizes what has happened and tries to cut the line?" Hakoda whispered over his shoulder.

"That's where Mai and Ty Lee come in. They are going to stay behind and act like they're guarding that post when in reality they're guarding us."

"And what about Azula?" Suki muttered. Sokka froze but quickly continued to meddle with the pipes.

"Hopefully she won't notice."

Suki and Hakoda both groaned but before either could say anything, Sokka stood and hissed, "Let's go."

….

Zuko crouched down next to Ty Lee and overlooked the prison yard, where the guards were all starting to gather. Sokka's bag was swung over Ty Lee's shoulder and his sword was next to her feet as she looked out to the open area.

"Are you sure you're okay with all of this, Ty Lee? Isn't Azula your friend?"

The acrobat sighed and dropped her head before whispering, "The girl in the armor is no longer Princess Azula. The girl I was friends with disappeared with your mother."

There was silence between the two before Zuko spotted the signal he was looking for: Sokka stepping out into the yard and then back into the hall. He pointed it out to Ty Lee and the two made their move. They began running along the wall and towards the gondola bay, spotting Mai standing rigidly under the awning. There was a loud bang coming from the prison yard and then some shouting as they reached the knife-thrower.

"You guys need to go," she said as Zuko took off his helmet and took the bag and sword from Ty Lee. "Start up the gondola and get out of here."

"We have to wait for my friends," Zuko said. "Just keep watch until we're over the hill and onto the other bay."

Mai just stared at him for a moment before nodding and looking at Ty Lee, who nodded back to her. Zuko smiled at the girls and went to turn away but Mai clutched his wrist.

"Be careful, Zuko. We need you."

He was silent for a moment, but nodded to her. Ty Lee threw her arms around his neck quickly before pulling away and running towards the railings. Zuko ran towards the gondola and set down his things before he turned and spotted Sokka running with Suki and Hakoda towards the bay.

"Hurry up," Sokka said as he reached the gondola and pulled Suki inside. "A guard went to go tell Azula and the Warden about the steam. We might get caught. Let's go!"

Hakoda jumped into the gondola and Zuko turned the handle that released the mechanism controlling the gondola and watched as the large device slowly left the bay. Shouting began to reach his ears as he looked behind him and then back to the moving gondola. His eyes went to the handle and he began kicking it, bending the metal back and suddenly snapping it off. With one last look over his shoulder, he sprinted to the moving gondola, which had just lifted away from the dock and was rolling above the water. He pushed off and flew through the air, the wind whipping his hair and skin once more as he soared towards his friends.

Zuko saw Sokka reach out and grab for his hand, but the gondola was too far out. He began to fall, the sight of Sokka's shocked eyes and Suki's scream were etched in his mind as he began to sink through the steam clouds. He shook his head once and thought of what he had seen Azula do once. With a sharp exhale, Zuko shot some fire out from his feet and he stopped mid-air, hoisted up by his firebending. He felt the need to do a triumphant shout or a punch to the air, but he didn't have the time.

He grunted as he shot out more energy, energy he didn't have, and move upwards towards the gondola. He looked down and saw his flames slowly turn back to their normal orange color as he was propelled towards the moving gondola.

"Zuko!"

He saw Sokka reach out of the gondola once more and he threw his arm up and clutched his friend on the wrist. Zuko was pulled in through the window and collapsed on the floor next to Sokka's feet, his body feeling like jelly and lead at the same time. He was panting for breath when Sokka patted him on the back and sat down on the floor next to him.

"That was impressive, Zuko."

He just replied with a nod and shut his eyes.

"Guys, we're about to get into the upper bay," Suki called to them.

"I'm surprised we weren't stopped," Sokka said to no one in particular. "I would have thought at least Azula would have caught on."

"She will once she finds out that only two prisoners with connections to the Avatar were broken out," Hakoda replied. Zuko opened his eyes to see the Water Tribe Chief staring at him as he had spoken.

"And when we steal her mode of transportation," the Prince replied. All three pairs of blue yes went to him and he slowly sat up. "She must have gotten here somehow. That's our ticket out."

A grin spread across Hakoda's face as the gondola pulled into the bay and the doors slid open. The four passengers filed out quickly and ran towards the cliff side, where a Fire Nation airship was waiting for them.

….

Katara was the first to hear the sounds of an approaching airship. Her heart was pounding in her head as she thought about the worst possibilities of why it was coming. The only one in the front her mind was that Sokka and Zuko had gotten captured doing whatever they had been doing and the Fire Nation beat the location of the group out of them.

As she shouted at everyone to get out of their rooms and get ready to fight, she sprinted to the courtyard, water in hand when she saw the airship dock and, to her surprise, Sokka and Zuko come down the plank, dressed in Fire Nation guard uniforms.

She immediately dropped her guard and looked at the boys incredulously, "What are you doing in this thing?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. Sokka turned back to his sister and replied, "Oh it's nothing big. We just ran a little errand. Picked some people up."

The rest of the group, minus Smellerbee and the Duke, came rushing into the courtyard and were prepared for battle. But they dropped their guard once they spotted their two friends.

"Did you guys go shopping or something?" Toph asked once she was standing next to Katara. "We're out of meat."

Sokka smirked and replied, "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Just then, Suki and Hakoda came walking out of the airship and down the plank to stand next to the two boys. Katara couldn't believe her eyes. Her father was standing right in front of her, dressed in prison garb. Why, she didn't know. But all that mattered was that they were together once more.

She began tearing up as she ran towards him, "Dad!"

"Hi, Katara," he replied with a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She pulled away, tears still in her eyes as she turned to Sokka, who had Suki under his arm. "How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?"

Sokka shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison."

Katara couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that her brother decided to go rescue their dad. Her heart was full of happiness as she reached towards him and pulled him into the hug between her and their father. She and her brother nuzzled closely into Hakoda's chest as his arms tightened around them, much like it had when they first reunited before the eclipse.

As she pulled out of the hug, her eyes flickered to Zuko, who was staring at the exchange with an odd sort of expression. She couldn't place an emotion to it, but what mattered was that they were both okay. His eyes locked onto hers and for a moment, he just stared. Then, a smile grew on his face. The one he only reserved for her. She wanted to smile back, but her anger about their fight and him leaving was still residually built up in her mind. Instead, she frowned and turned away, burying her face into Hakoda's chest once more.

"Wait, so you guys didn't get _any_ meat?!"

….

Mai watched anxiously as the gondola disappeared onto the opposite bay. Zuko was gone once more out of her life, but at least he was still alive. For so long, she had mourned his murder by the hands of his sister. One she told Fire Lord Ozai had occurred by the hands of the Dai Li. At least Mai had cared enough to be saddened by his so-called passing, unlike Ozai and Azula. They both shrugged and moved on, as if it was nothing.

Mai also knew it was so wrong of her to want him to still feel the same for her as he did three years ago, but she still felt loyal to him as she had at that time. Betraying Azula, and ultimately the entire Fire Nation, to ensure his safe escape was a good enough risk. In the end, it was he who would bring down Azula and become Fire Lord, ending this Agni-forsaken war. And she would do everything in her power to guarantee he would get there.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" she heard someone shout from behind her. She turned to the familiar voice and saw Azula and two guards behind her approaching them, a furious look on her face as she stopped in front of her. The two girls bowed slightly to her, keeping decorum, and waited for the wrath that was surely to come. Azula's eyes were cold when she spoke, "Do you know what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but you'll have to be more specific," Mai drawled out.

A scowl grew on Azula's face as she replied, "All of the guards being in the prison yard, that little steam problem with the pipes, and how you two seem to be here instead of guards and a gondola just docked on the opposite bay. What is going on here?"

There was silence between the three girls as they stared down each other. Azula waved a hand to dismiss the guards behind her and she took a step forward. "There are two prisoners missing from their cells, even during this lockdown. Both of them are heavily associated with the Water Tribe boy that is with the Avatar."

Silence again.

"Who had been travelling with my brother."

Silence.

"The thing I don't understand is 'Why?'. Why would you do it? You know the consequences. Was it worth it, Mai?"

Mai narrowed her eyes and kept her rigid posture as she replied, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula's normally calm exterior changed when an enraged look crossed her face and she shouted, "No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

She raised her hand to create lightning and Mai drew one of her stilettos as well, both about to attack each other. The noblewoman gritted her teeth as she anticipated her next move. It was all over. She could see Ty Lee move out of the corner of her eye to go attack Azula as well, but it was too late. The charge was leaving Azula's fingers as the dagger left Mai's.

One flash of Zuko's old smile came to Mai's mind as the lightning surrounded her. For the first time in a long time, she felt herself smile as well. _Yes, it was worth it._

….

_**A/N **__Oh boy… I have no commentary on this chapter. I think it says enough for itself._

_I have a tumblr page now. The name is pearlynn59. Send me one-shot story requests. I like that stuff. So… toodaloo!_


	36. Forgiveness is a Four Letter Word

Disclaimer: I does not own Avuhtar the Last Urrbender.

_**A/N **__over 300 reviews, 200 followers and 150 favorites. I may say, my heart is filled with joy, dear readers. Thanks for the love and support!_

_So after much gripe within myself, I rewrote the middle part of this chapter. They don't go look for Yon Rha. Instead, they just go to the closest village together. Read to find out!_

**Chapter 36: Forgiveness is a Four Letter Word**

Zuko watched with curious eyes as Hakoda and his children huddled together on the opposite side of the fire. Every night since their arrival at the Western Air Temple, the group, minus Zuko and Katara, would gather around a fire and eat their dinners and converse about random and obscure topics. Now that Hakoda and Suki had joined their group, the nights were spent in the same way but Zuko now felt a twinge of jealousy every time he gazed at the happy family.

He could never remember a time where he was that happy with his own family. With his father's constant desire for power and Azula's persistent need to out-do him, Zuko believed that the only time he looked even close to that happy with a family member as Katara did with her father right now was when his mother was still around. And that was still incredibly hazy.

"And remember that time where you tried to scare Gran Gran with that octopus?" Sokka chortled.

Hakoda laughed along with his son and nodded as he replied, "I only wore the octopus, but Bato did the spooky voice."

There was a moment of reminiscable silence within the hanging courtyard, but the warmth emulating from the Water Tribe family caused Zuko to feel the twist of jealousy in his stomach once more. His eyes flickered over to his recovered lover, who was beaming up towards her father as his arm pulled her closer to the nook of his shoulder and chest. Katara's smile was bright and content as her father pecked the crown of her head.

Nope. Zuko was never that happy with his father.

With a sigh, the firebender stood and retreated from the scene without a farewell. He heard the murmurs among the group as he silently walked towards the west wing of the temple. Luckily, the hazy moonlight lit the way through the corridors because Zuko just didn't feel like creating his own flame. A morose feeling engulfed him as he strode through the halls, threatening to swallow him whole if he didn't find something to cheer him up.

Katara was still mad at him, judging by the look on her face when he returned from the Boiling Rock with Hakoda and Suki in tow. Not to mention the incurable envy he felt when he witnessed the loving gestures made from her father. It was odd to him, wishing he had what she had. At one point in his life, he was the Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the Dragon Throne. Yes, his father preferred his prodigal sister over him and his mother had mysteriously vanished at some point in time. But shouldn't he be content with what he had? He was in love with a beautiful waterbender, helping the Avatar restore peace to the world and he had a group of friends surrounding him that made him feel like he truly had a family who loved him.

But why was it when he looked at Hakoda, he felt the sting of bitter rage once more?

"Prince Zuko?"

_Speak of the devil._

Zuko turned and saw Hakoda leaning against a pillar, arms crossed over his chest and a calculating look on his face. Zuko realized he had wondered to an open courtyard with three Air Nomad nun statues towering over him from the rocks of the cliff.

"Chief Hakoda," he replied with a bow of his head. "Shouldn't you be back at camp? I'm sure Sokka and Katara would hate to lose any time they have with you."

As Zuko turned away from the older man and looked out towards the mist hanging in the valley, he realized his last statement must have come out with a hostile edge, because he heard Hakoda take a wary step forward towards him.

"Well when you left so abruptly, the rest of the kids got worried. Someone insisted that you be talked to. I volunteered. So here I am."

Without turning towards the Chief, Zuko muttered, "Why?"

"Because I can see something is troubling you."

"Lots of things are troubling me, Chief Hakoda. You wouldn't understand."

Zuko heard Hakoda take another step forward and stand almost right behind him. It frightened Zuko slightly, for a reason he could only explain as post-traumatic related flashback.

"Zuko, I have two children," Hakoda started, "both of which I love dearly. When something is troubling either of them, I can tell. Call it 'father's intuition'. I can sense something is bothering you and I would like to know what it is."

The firebender could feel himself trembling. Not in anger, but in suppressed sadness. Not once in his entire life, that he could recollect, had his own father shown this amount of concern and curiosity for Zuko's wellbeing. It troubled him even further.

Hakoda must have noticed Zuko's slight trembling because he placed a steadying hand on the young Prince's shoulders. "I understand how you may be feeling, with the war and all of its costs. Especially to yourself. But remember-"

"That's not it," Zuko managed to reply in a voice, hoarsened by unshed tears and a thick throat.

"Then what is it? Tell me, son."

That did it. The tears began falling freely down Zuko's face. He felt extremely lucky that he was facing away from Hakoda when it happened because the weakness he was showing at that moment was uncharacteristic. He hastily wiped the tears away and sniffed lightly before he felt Hakoda take another step forward and turn him around.

Zuko's face was still looking at the ground when Hakoda spoke again, "There's no need to be proud right now, Zuko. If you tell me what has been bothering you, perhaps I could help out."

Zuko shook his head quickly before he answered, "I don't think it's something you could help me with, Hakoda. It's just another section added to my inner struggle. Nothing you should worry yourself with."

"Well I think I should be the judge of that. I want to know what is wrong."

Slowly, Zuko raised his eyes to lock with Hakoda's. He knew they were glossy from tears and harsh from the downtrodden feeling he was enduring. But as he looked into Hakoda's face, he saw the reassurance and softness he often saw when Iroh would comfort him. With a sigh, Zuko looked away.

"First things first," Zuko started in a low whisper, "things don't seem as they appear."

Hakoda quirked his eyebrow, but Zuko continued, "Do you remember before the invasion, you asked me not to hurt Katara?" He saw Hakoda nod out of the corner of his eye. Zuko dropped his head. "Well, I did. The thing is, I have strong feelings for your daughter, and I know she feels them for me, too. But we decided that because of the war, we wouldn't pursue any type of a relationship. After we fled Caldera, she and I had an argument because I said we would never work out as a couple."

"And why would you say that?" Hakoda's voice was calm, surprising Zuko heavily.

The Prince took a deep breath and answered, "Because of our people. I would never assume you would let your daughter be courted by the Fire Prince, or maybe the Fire Lord someday. And my people may not accept a waterbender as their Fire Lady and-"

"Wait," Hakoda held up his hand and Zuko turned his head back to the Chief. "Fire Lady?"

"Hakoda, I love your daughter-"

"So why is there a problem?" The elder scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you truly love her, you would do _whatever _it takes to make her happy. Zuko, I like you. You just helped me break out of prison, for La's sake. And by the way Katara looks at you, angry or not, I can tell she adores you as much as you do her. I just think she needs time and she'll come around." A wistful smile spread across Hakoda's face and he added, "She's just like Kya was. And I see more of my late wife in her every time I look in my daughter's eyes."

Zuko frowned and looked away, not feeling resolved in his inner conflict. Hakoda couldn't know of the green-eyed envy he felt when he saw their happy family. What would the warrior think?

"But that can't be all that is troubling you, is it?"

_Busted._

Zuko felt his eyes prickle again as he responded, "I'm not sure I really want to divulge this to you, sir."

Hakoda placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder once more as he replied, "Zuko, I'm offering to be a confidant for you and just someone to talk to. I'm trying to help so whatever it is-"

"I'm jealous, okay?" Zuko shouted, causing Hakoda to flinch back. Judging by the stunned and flabbergasted look on his face, Zuko decided to continue, "I'm jealous of what Katara and Sokka have with you. I'm jealous that my father never looked at me with love in his eyes or that he gave me this-"he pointed to his scar, "-just because I spoke out of turn. Because I wasn't the perfect son he always wanted. I'm jealous because I know that never for the rest of my life will my father love me the way you love your children."

Hakoda just stood and stared at Zuko as hot tears fell down the unblemished side of his face. The firebender felt ashamed of his outburst. The look on Hakoda's face was unreadable so Zuko felt he had done something wrong or he offended the man. He was about to walk away when he felt Hakoda pull on his shoulder and into his arms for a warm hug. He didn't know what to feel at first, so Zuko just kept his arms at his side as Hakoda squeezed him a little tighter before letting him go entirely. When he looked back up into the Chieftain's eyes, he didn't see disgust or disappointment. Instead, he saw sympathy and quiet understanding.

"Zuko, just because you want what Katara has doesn't mean you should be angry about it," Hakoda started. "There are plenty of people who love you dearly and would be devastated if anything happened to you. In fact, Ozai should be the one pining for your love because he doesn't deserve it. You're too good of a son for him. You're three times the man he will ever be and have more honor and respect in your heart than he could even imagine. Remember that."

A thankful smile grew on Zuko's face before he nodded once more and wiped the tears away. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda."

The older man held up his hand to silence him and smiled reassuringly once more. "Don't worry about it. I see the dynamics around here. You're like the father and Katara is like the mother and all of your little gang are your kids. But even sometimes the dad needs paternal advice."

With a wink and a pat on Zuko's shoulder, Hakoda turned and walked away from Zuko, waving slightly before disappearing in the shadows. Zuko sighed as he looked back out towards the canyon and lifted his hand in front of him. He exhaled and the fire that came out was orange and red, not the blue he had slightly mastered. Disappointment ran through him as he extinguished the flame and turned on his heel to head back to camp. Suddenly, he was feeling extremely tired.

….

Katara watched the corridor where Zuko and her father had disappeared into a few minutes ago, waiting for both of them to return. She had noticed Zuko's expression before he left as he stared with what she could only now pinpoint as envy. He was jealous of what she had with Hakoda and Sokka. By just looking into his eyes, she could see he wanted to be a part of a loving family, something he probably never had.

"You know, Zuko's been awfully moody lately. Has anyone else noticed?" Aang finally said after a few moments of silence. There were murmurs and nods of agreement among the others, while Katara just glared at the airbender. She was about to open her mouth to defend Zuko, but Toph beat her to the punch.

"He wouldn't be so moody if Sweetness hadn't been such a bitch to him."

Katara's eyes widened as her throat constricted and her heart picked up. _"EXCUSE ME?!"_

"You heard me," Toph retorted with a glare, her inner 'little sister' coming out. "He's been trying so hard to have you forgive him for one slip up and all you're doing is ignoring him and giving him dirty looks. It's not fair and you know it. You should apologize to him for your behavior and thank him for being such a big help! It's because of him that your dad is back!"

Katara just glared before standing up and storming away from the group, tears building in her eyes. She couldn't argue with Toph because she knew it was true. She was punishing Zuko for far too long and it had to stop, but she couldn't bring herself around to do it. Deep down, she knew she couldn't fully forgive him unless he took back what he had said after the invasion and say he would be with her. For some reason, Zuko being stubborn was what was holding him back from being truly hers.

Somehow, Katara found herself in front of Zuko's door. For a moment, she just stood there and stared at the wooden door, mulling over her options. She could pass it and go into her room, then wait to speak with Zuko until the morning. Or she could go in and wait for him so they could speak, and possibly make up that night.

With a steeling sigh, Katara turned the handle and stepped in.

….

Ever since he got back from the Boiling Rock, Zuko had been staying in a different room than Katara. He thought it was because her dad was there, but once he actually got into his room, he saw his things had been there for a while. That's when he realized Katara had moved his things there before he got back because she was still angry with him.

He opened the door and, to his surprise, saw Katara sitting on his bed, her face illuminated by the full moonlight. If it was up to Zuko, he would have taken the few steps toward her and embraced her passionately. But instead, his feet were frozen to the ground as he stared at her.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did," she finally said. Zuko just stared, waiting for a biting insult or something. He didn't think she was there to just thank him. He could tell by her face not two days ago that she was still mad. She locked eyes with him and added, "It was very brave of you to risk yourself to save Suki and my dad. And I appreciate it a lot."

He waited once more. When she didn't speak again, he decided to finally answer, "It was nothing really. It was actually Sokka's idea. I just was tricked into coming."

"I heard. Toph said you had cactus juice."

Zuko smirked and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before replying, "I have to say, for a drink with such bad side effects, it tastes delicious."

Katara didn't laugh, she just stared at him. And Zuko just stared right back. He hated the tension between them. He hated how she didn't come straight into his arms and hug him fiercely. He wanted this to stop. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a shout coming from another part of the temple.

"KATARA! SMELLERBEE IS SICK!"

The two benders stared at each other with wide eyes before taking action. Katara and Zuko ran out of his room and rounded the corner of the hall that led to Smellerbee's room, where The Duke and Haru were standing.

"She's running a fever and she hasn't woken up!" the small soldier cried. Katara pushed passed the two boys and went into the room. Her hand went straight to the girl's forehead and she hissed as she pulled it away. She drew water out of her pouch and brought it to Smellerbee's head, but frowned quickly and pulled her hand away.

"It's bad, you guys," Katara said to The Duke, who was still crying into Haru's sleeve. "I'm going to need some specific supplies to be able heal her. And I have no way of telling what this is or how to heal her without proper herbs."

Haru just nodded to her and steered The Duke out of the room, leaving Katara and Zuko alone with the sick Freedom Fighter.

"Smellerbee?" Katara whispered. The girl opened her eyes and weakly rose them to meet Katara's. "Would you happen to know how you got sick?"

She nodded in response and hoarsely whispered, "There's no point anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes closed again and she sighed out, "He's gone. Soon, they'll all be gone. There's no hope."

Katara turned and locked eyes with Zuko, whose lips were pressed in a thin line and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. He shook his head once and turned to leave the room when Katara brought her gaze back to Smellerbee, pushing the girl's hair out of her eyes and speaking softly to her. He didn't have to be in the room to hear her say, "There's always hope."

He made his way down the hall and back to the courtyard with the fire, where Sokka and Hakoda were speaking lowly to each other, both cupping their chins with one hand and cradling their elbows with the other. He approached them silently and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"… I'm not sure, Sokka. But we are going to have too. Especially with the large group."

"What's going on?"

The Water Tribesmen turned to Zuko and both stared at him momentarily before Hakoda cleared his throat and stated, "Because Miss Smellerbee is sick and in need of medical attention, someone will need to go to the closest village and get her the proper medical supplies or attention for the young girl."

"Well Katara was saying she needed to go to the nearest village to get the proper herbs for a healing draught of sorts," Zuko supplied. "Do you think someone should go with her?"

Hakoda nodded, "We already suspected of you wanting to go with her. You two can take Appa. But while you both do that, we might have to go relocate to another place."

"Why?"

"Because we've been here too long," Sokka answered as he uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "It's almost obvious that we would be here. Azula will find us soon if we stay much longer. So I was suggesting that once Smellerbee has the proper herbs for healing, you, me , Toph, Suki, Katara, and Aang go somewhere safe and hideout until the comet arrives."

Zuko just stared at the warriors before sighing and stating, "Alright, I get that. But what about the rest of you guys? We can't just leave you here with Haru, The Duke, and Smellerbee, Hakoda. You all need to go somewhere safe, as well."

"I understand where you're coming from," Hakoda replied, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms tighter against his chest. "Perhaps I can take the children to the Earth Kingdom and find some place that they can be harbored."

"Why don't you take the airship to Makapu Village," Sokka said with enthusiasm. The other men stared at him incredulously before he added, "Aunt Wu would be happy to house friends of the Phoenix."

Zuko groaned and buried his face in his hands while Hakoda stared at his son like he had grown a second head and four more eyes. Sokka just beamed at the brilliance of his idea and went to add more, but Zuko cleared his throat and lifted his head.

"Well, I'm going to tell Katara the plan. You two figure out the kinks."

….

Katara was in her room, haphazardly stuffing her things into her bag. Without folding her Fire Nation disguise, she stuffed it on top of her spare leggings and one of the waterbending scrolls Pakku gave her. Her eyes glazed over her room, checking to see if she left anything. If she was going to be leaving to get herbs to help heal Smellerbee, she would need as much of her stuff she could grab. Who knows how long the trip would be.

Her eyes went to her mother's necklace, which she had taken off before she and Aang had waterbending practice. She had gone straight to making dinner and then lounging by the fire with her family so she never had the chance to put it back on.

"Oh good, you're already packing."

She turned to the familiar voice and saw Zuko standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and his arms folded over his chest. His eyes were on the necklace in her hands, but he didn't make a mention of it.

"Yeah, if I have to go get herbs, so I need to be prepared. Especially if I'm going alone."

She noticed him take a step in and put his hands in his pockets before awkwardly shuffling on his feet. He bit his lip and sighed before saying, "Well actually, you aren't going alone."

Katara stood abruptly and faced him, necklace clutched in her hand. "What? Why not?"

"Katara, you can't go wondering out in Fire Nation territory alone," Zuko replied, bringing his hands up in a calming gesture. "We're going to go get some herbs to heal Smellerbee, and when we come back we all have to split up."

"We?" she drawled out, clicking her tongue at the end and narrowing her eyes at the firebender in front of her. He shook his head and was about to speak but she cut him off, "When you say 'we' are going to get some herbs, you mean..."

"You and me."

Katara just nodded and then sighed, "Alright so when we get back, then what?"

"You heal Smellerbee, then you and me plus Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang are going to go somewhere safe until the comet arrives."

"And what about my father?" she asked. Zuko looked off to the side. Katara took a step forward and asked again, "What about my dad?"

"He's going to go with Haru, The Duke, and Smellerbee. He's going to make sure they arrive safely in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka had the idea that they should go to Makapu village and stay with Aunt Wu. Because she would be happy to house friends of the Phoenix."

Katara heard the irritation in his voice as he looked away and had to stop herself from going to comfort him. She pinched her mouth to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, necklace dangling out of her fist. Zuko's eyes flickered to the trinket and then back to hers, obviously curious as to what it was.

"What is that?"

She looked down to the necklace and held it open in her palm, running her thumb over the stone and sighing in sadness before replying, "It was my mother's. She was killed in a Fire Nation raid when I was younger. My dad gave me this necklace when we were on our way to Caldera. I always admired it as a child and... he decided to give it to me instead of holding onto it himself."

Zuko was just silent, his lips pursed together as he, decided not to ask any more questions on the matter for now. He took a deep breath and was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"So where are we going to go for the herbs?" she asked, seeing the tension in Zuko's shoulders begin to build as the silence wore on.

He visibly relaxed and took a hesitant step forward, hands back into his pockets and an apprehensive look on his face. "There's an island south of here that should have a large market place. There's an apothecary that should have all the herbs you need."

"And then what? We come back here just to split up again?"

"That's the plan."

Katara frowned deeply and she could see in Zuko's eyes the desire to speak again, the way his body shifted from side to side before he bit his lip and sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, whenever we split up and go somewhere until the comet comes, can we talk?

"There's nothing to talk about, Zuko."

She could see his face drop and his common mask of indifference replace his crestfallen features once more. She realized he would do that when he didn't want to show any weakness or vulnerability. Obviously he didn't want her to think less of him because of the dejectedness he was feeling with her dismissal once more. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Zuko stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder as he spoke lowly to her, "Katara, sooner or later we will need to talk about this. I'm not giving up on you."

And with that, he left the room and out of her sight. With a sigh, she tied her necklace around her neck and grabbed her pack. They would need to leave soon, especially since they were all fleeing the temple now.

….

Zuko stormed down the hall towards his room, almost tempted to slam the door once he got inside. But he didn't have the time. He needed to pack. They had to leave, and fast.

"You know, one thing you should learn about my sister is that she is unbelievably stubborn. I thought you would know that by now."

Zuko lifted his gaze and saw Sokka sitting on his bed, much like Katara had been earlier that evening. The firebender just huffed out some smoke and went to his bags, throwing in the loose items and pulling it shut before throwing it over his shoulder and grabbing his sheath.

"Zuko, a word of advice-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sokka," he snapped, whirling around to glare at the warrior. "Unless you can miraculously tell me how to convince your sister that I'm not a bad guy and that I truly love her without coming off as desperate, please let me know. Because every attempt I've had, she just blows it off like it's nothing. I nursed her back to health and broke her dad out of prison. What else would she want?!"

Sokka just looked at him for a moment before standing and striding over, grabbing the bag and sheath off of Zuko's shoulders and placing them on the ground. He motioned to the bed and both young men sat on the lumpy mattress, looking towards the window where a full moon shined down on them.

"I don't know if you knew about this, but I never got to tell Yue that I loved her."

Zuko turned his head towards Sokka, who was gazing longingly at the moon in the sky.

"After everything that happened, I never got to tell her how I truly felt. And then I lost her," he continued in a small voice. He took a deep breath and then brought his gaze back to the room. "It was the same thing with my mom. She was gone before I could tell her how much I loved her. And now I have Suki and I know that as soon as I feel something like that for her, I am going to let her know."

Zuko looked away and dropped his shoulders as he replied, "I know how you feel. For some reason, I feel like I didn't get to tell my mother that I loved her before she left. I have no idea what happened to her or where she is. She just... disappeared." He turned his head towards Sokka and added, "What happened to yours?"

Sokka looked off to the side and sighed, "It's not a day I like to remember. Katara and I were playing in the snow when the entire tribe got quiet, it was so eerie. We both looked up to see the snow turning black as it fell, like it had in the North Pole. Many of the warriors had seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant: a Fire Nation raid. The firebenders came and quickly started their attack. We were badly outnumbered, but somehow, we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left." He wrapped his arms around his chest and looked down to his lap as he continued, "I was so relieved when it was over, but that's because I didn't know yet what had happened. I didn't know we had lost our mother."

Zuko looked out the window towards the moon once more, his eyes focusing on the perfect sphere in the sky. The glow lit up his entire room in such an eeire way, like Yue was letting them know that she was in the room with them. Zuko just sighed once more before standing up and grabbing his things. He looked down to Sokka and patted his shoulder, "C'mon. We need to get going."

….

The goodbyes were quick. Katara hugged her father, tears in her eyes as she nuzzled against his chest. Zuko was off shaking hands with Sokka, getting hugs from Toph, Aang and the Duke and exchanging a farewell with Suki. With a sniff, Katara turned away from her father and climbed up into Appa's saddle, not looking back. She felt a little foolish, considering that it was a short trip. It wasn't permanent.

She saw Zuko approach Hakoda and they gripped forearms in the traditional Southern Water Tribe fashion, which was a curious thing for Katara. They smiled at each other and Hakoda patted Zuko on the back before the Prince said, "I'll take care of her, Chief Hakoda."

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. And please, for the last time it's just Hakoda."

Zuko smiled slightly before replying, "Then I'm just Zuko."

They nodded at each other before breaking apart. Zuko climbed up onto Appa's head and snapped the reins once, causing the bison to jump into the air and into the misty canyon, his passengers waving goodbye to their friends in the courtyard of the abandoned temple. Katara readjusted her Fire Nation disguise as she rested her head on Zuko's pack. She told herself the only reason she used his bag was because it was softer, and she was determined to believe it.

...

There was silence for a good majority of the trip. Every once in a while, Zuko thought he heard a rustle of paper or her clothing from the saddle, but he ignored the urge to go speak to her. He knew that right now she just wanted to focus and prepare for what she was about to do. Zuko guessed they were just now approaching the southernmost islands of the archipelago when Katara spoke up for the first time.

"Zuko, are we stopping at this island down there?"

Zuko looked over Appa's head and spotted the island she had spoken of, one of which that was almost entirely concealed by a large storm cloud. He nodded and steered the bison down through the clouds, which Katara bent out of the way so they wouldn't get wet. Zuko was quietly grateful and smiled to himself as Appa approached the forest on the outskirts of the village.

They quietly landed in the forest and steered Appa towards a cave, where he reluctantly entered and laid at the entrance.

"Sorry, buddy," Zuko murmured as he rubbed Appa's nose. "But we'll be back soon. It looks like it's about to rain, so stay under cover, okay?"

The bison groaned in response and rested his chin on his front paws then slowly closed his eyes. Zuko supposed he had the right idea. Any rest is good rest, as Uncle would say. He turned to see Katara staring blankly at him, unreadable and quiet. With a nod, she turned on her heel and marched towards the village on the edge of the forest.

"Katara-"

"Zuko, did you ever wonder what happened to your mother?"

Zuko clamped his mouth shut and shrugged. He thought about her all the time. Wondering where she was, if she was still alive, if she would want to see him after all the horrible things he had done and how ugly he was now. With a dejected sigh, he answered, "Every day. When this war is over, I'm going to find out what happened to her."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Katara smile faintly and pull her cloak over her shoulders a little tighter. She nudged him in the arm with her shoulder and said, "Well, if you ever find out where she is, I'd love to help you find her."

Zuko felt a face splitting grin spread across his face at her answer. He nudged her back and stated, "Thanks, Katara."

They both continued walking in silence towards the village, the distance between their bodies closer than before. Zuko smiled to himself as he thought that he was finally breaking down those walls she had built up in just a short time. Small progress was still progress, regardless.

The forest thinned and the two benders found themselves in the midst of a listless market. Zuko felt a couple rain drops fall on his face and he pulled up the hood on his cloak, seeing Katara do the same as the rain continued to fall. He led her to a small building to their left, where the worn-out sign saying 'Apothecary' swayed in the growing winds. The stepped through the door to see an old man sitting at the counter, weaving a string in between his fingers with a daft look on his face.

A bell rang as they stepped through the door and the old man's cloudy eyes snapped to them and he smiled a toothy grin as he called to them, "What can I help you two with today?"

Zuko stepped forward, Katara closely behind, and he said, "We have a friend that is sick. We just need some herbs to help her."

The old man nodded and turned to Katara, still smiling widely at them. "You look like you're the healer of the group. What are her symptoms? I should be able to find everything you need in here."

Katara nodded and began telling the old man the symptoms. Zuko stepped away and headed towards the windows, just to make sure they hadn't been followed. Katara was distinguishable in her beauty, and Zuko was a familiar face to some of the people of the Fire Nation. Though he wasn't wearing a top knot or a crown, his intense golden eyes and aristocratic features would make him stick out as much of a sore thumb as Katara would. And both of them together raised enough flags as it was. He couldn't be too careful.

His ear pricked up when he heard Katara and the old man speaking again.

"Alright that should do it."

"Thank you, sir. How much for all of this?"

The old man chuckled and the sound of a rusting bag echoed throughout the room and Zuko turned to see the old man patting Katara on her hand and smiling warmly at her. His cloudy eyes flickered to Zuko before going back to her.

"For you, no charge. Any friend of the Prince of the Fire Nation is a friend of mine."

Zuko froze and saw Katara's mouth gape open before she sputtered out, "How... how'd... How did you know?"

He patted her hand once more and winked at her before pushing the bag towards her and sitting back on his stool behind the counter. "I may be almost blind, but the air around the Phoenix and his waterbending girlfriend is very distinguishable. You are friends here." He turned his gaze to Zuko and pointed at him. "You treat this one right, young man. If she is to be Fire Lady when this war is over, she better have your respect among everyone else's."

Zuko bristled and cleared his throat before striding over to the counter and taking the bag from Katara. "Thank you, sir. For all of your help. And I intend on doing that, I promise."

"Good boy," he barked. "Agni knows we need a Fire Lord that has some honor for once."

Katara and Zuko nodded at the man before bowing to him and leaving the store, only to be drenched by the rainfall. The sprinted out of the village and towards the forest. The trees were far apart at the boarders of the village, so the two benders were continuously getting soaked as they ran back to the cave. Katara's hood had fell off at some point in time and Zuko could tell she was too focused on getting back to the cave to even bother with bending the water away from either of them.

The trees got closer together and the cave was in the distance when a booming crack of thunder echoed overhead. He saw Katara jump, but she continued to run up the hill and into the cave. Zuko followed the sopping wet Katara inside, eyes narrowed as she kept her back to him and stopped. The tension between them was thick and, for Zuko, unbearable. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, touch her, love her. He just wanted her to want the same.

Katara turned to face him fully, her shoulders squared to him and her crystal blue eyes red and swollen with her tears. Her breathing was ragged and coming out in huffs and small hiccups as she stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Zuko tilted his head slightly and replied, "Doing what?"

"Helping me," she answered, extending her arms to the sides and looking around the damp cave. "Helping all of us with these things. Why?"

Zuko's shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground as he whispered, "Because I care."

"No you don't."

His head snapped up to see the indifference in Katara's eyes as she glared at him. Before he could hold back, he practically shouted, "You don't think I care?! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have bent over backwards to make sure you were okay after you got hurt. I wouldn't have gone to the Boiling Rock with your brother to save his girlfriend and your father if I didn't care. Don't you DARE question my intentions, Katara."

Her blue eyes were livid once he finished ranting and her voice was dangerously low when she replied, "You just did all of that so I would forgive you."

Zuko scoffed and couldn't help but grin and laugh, "Are you really that self-centered? I did it because I wanted to. Not because I wanted your forgiveness or for you to want to be with me the way I want to be with you. It's because I care enough about you to want your happiness and well-being."

It was Katara's turn to scoff as she replied in something close to a scratchy whisper, something close to yelling with a lost voice. "I know that's what you want! You want to just be fuck buddies until the war is over and then drop me once we win and you become Fire Lord. It's like I don't even matter to you!"

Zuko's eyes widened in shock before narrowing as he growled like a tigerdillo, "How could you say that?! I'd risk my life for you a hundred times over if that meant you would be alright."

Katara shook her head and cried out, "Zuko, you can't expect me to just be okay with what you want. I care about you. I don't want to be just hook ups. I want to be your lover, your girlfriend, maybe even eventually your wife. Because that's how much I care about you. I love you, Zuko! Shouldn't that be enough?!"

Zuko felt his heart slow down and speed up at the same time, his stomach flipping in ecstatic anticipation as his eyes were locked on hers. That wonderful shade of blue so unique to her, so perfect in every way he could think of. Before he knew it, he strode to her, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her with all the passion he held for her. His lips slid against her in a slick slide as he pressed his body against hers. He poured every ounce of his love and desire for her into that kiss, holding onto her as if she were the anchor that kept him on the ground. Because that's really how it was. Without Katara, Zuko would float into the oblivion of emptiness, into a dark void of a half-life with no purpose. She was his purpose, his reason for living. If he didn't have her, he didn't want to live.

He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, still cupping her face. He finally felt her arms around him and her small panting breaths against his kiss swollen lips.

"Katara, I love you too. So much," he whispered. He began peppering kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, and the corners of her lips as he continued to whisper in between each kiss, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

He kissed the tears off her cheeks as they fell, snaking his arms around her waist now as he kept pressing his lips all over her.

"Zuko, you're just saying that," she murmured while shaking her head. He shook his as well before pressing his lips against hers once more and pulling her even closer, if that was even possible. When he pulled away, he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"No, Katara," he muttered. "I did all of those things because I love you. Not because I just want to sleep with you. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you know that I love you. I love you so much, it just hurt me so much when you were mad at me. I hated myself for putting you through everything that I did, all the pain and suffering that you had to endure while being at my side. Sometimes I feel like it's not worth it, but when I look it your eyes…" He paused and his eyes darted back and forth between hers, taking in the depths of ocean blue swimming there. "I just know that it's worth being in love because the feeling is so perfect."

More tears fell from Katara's eyes before he continued.

"I want you to be with me until the end of time," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers once more. "If my people don't accept you, I'll forfeit the throne. I don't want to lose you. Ever. You are the one thing keeping me in this world and helping me fulfill my destiny. You are the only woman I want to have in my arms until the end of time."

Katara was shaking her head again but he pressed his finger against her lips before she could speak and he whispered again, "You are my everything, Katara. I can't bear for you to be mad at me anymore."

Any words she was about to say were silenced with his kisses, desperate and urgent. His arms were strong around her back and waist as he cradled her closer to him, pressing his body against hers. She broke away and pressed her forehead to his shoulder as she panted for air, his hand petting the damp hair on her back and his lips pressing against her crown.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she whispered against his skin.

"You were mad at me," he replied just as softly. He smirked against her head and added, "Plus, actions speak louder than words."

There was silence for a moment on her end, making Zuko feel a sudden quake with fear. He felt the rising pain of rejection as the silence wore on. Before he could speak up again, he heard her murmur, "Then show me."

He pulled away from her and stared intently into her eyes, searching for reassurance and acknowledgement that he didn't hear her wrong. In those clear orbs, he saw the confidence and passion he was searching for. With a smile and a nod, he leaned in once more and pressed his lips against hers.

(enter lemon. AAAAAAAND go.)

….

After the storm cleared for the time being, the two benders headed back to the Western Air Temple. The flight back was quicker, probably because Appa was rejuvenated and wanting to get back to Aang. Their arrival was swift and Katara lept off of Appa's saddle without a word to anyone else and sprinted to Smellerbee's room, where the Freedom Fighter was still prone and her breathing shallow.

For the next few hours, Katara was manipulating the herbs with her bending water and healing the sick girl.

Zuko and Sokka spoke in private about where they were to go next. They had considered an abandoned island near the Black Cliffs, but Zuko ruled that out because the Fire Nation would have all abandoned islands patrolled after the invasion attempt during the eclipse. The Prince was cradling his chin when he smirked and patted Sokka on the shoulder.

"I have the perfect place."

...

Katara left Smellerbee's room with a grin on her face. She was finally finished with healing the girl. She would need much rest and hydration, but other than that she was healed and far away from death's doorstep. She waltzed down the hall to the main courtyard, where she saw Zuko, Hakoda, Haru, Aang and Sokka sitting by the fire, all laughing hysterically.

She walked over and smiled at them. "What's so funny guys?"

Hakoda wiped his eyes and patted Zuko, who was on his left, on the shoulder. "Zuko was just telling us a tea joke."

Sokka was guffawing to Hakoda's right and rolling on his side. "Leaf me alone! That's golden!"

Katara rolled her eyes and sat on Zuko's left, smiling at him as she sat. "Well, Smellerbee is healed-"

"And we found a place to hide out!" Sokka interrupted. "Zuko knows of a place!"

Katara quirked her eyebrow and looked at the firebender, who was nodding at looking at her apprehensively. He rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Well, yeah. And I was wondering if you would like to go explore the place before everyone else comes down."

Katara just looked at him with her raised brow and slowly smiled before nodding. He grinned and they both turned to Hakoda, who was stroking his beard in thought. Sokka wordlessly patted his father on the shoulder and whispered in his ear before the Chief sighed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Alright, fine. You two go and check out the place. But it's only going to be you six so I will have to say goodbye to my daughter now."

The waterbender in question felt her face fall as she stared at her father, who was smiling sadly at her. They both stood and embraced in a tight hug, tears brimming in her eyes once more as she pulled away from her father.

"Bye, dad," she sniffed. "We won't be apart too long this time. I promise."

….

_**A/N **okay so this edit's ending is kind of bleh. But honestly, this chapter only had the purpose of Zuko and Katara making up. No matter how many edits I have.__  
_


	37. Like Waves on the Sand

Disclaimer: Seriously, I am not Bryan nor Mike. I am a woman who has a lot of free time. I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **__if you haven't noticed, I edited the middle section and very end of last chapter. So, go read if you haven't already. Kay thanks byee!_

_My Microsoft Office stuff is acting up, so updates are going to be a tad bit further apart. Sorry for the inconvenience errbody!_

**Chapter 37: Like Waves on the Sand**

"So where exactly is this place?"

Zuko turned towards her and smiled before calling back towards the saddle, "Ember Island. My father has a beach house on a private beach."

"And you think we'll be safe there because…?"

Zuko climbed into the saddle and knelt next to Katara, who has sitting against the left side, and he jutted out his jaw before answering plainly, and a little sadly, "No one in my family has gone to that house since we were actually happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place Azula or my father would look for us."

"Are you sure?" Katara leaned forward and clasped one of his hands between both of her own. "Don't you think Azula would think you would go there because of the good memories it holds for you? She may know you better than you remember."

Zuko shook his head and sat back before pushing his ever growing bangs out of his eyes. "She wouldn't dare go back to this place. It depresses her probably more than it does myself…" He sighed morosely before adding, "You and I aren't the only ones who lost our mothers to the Fire Nation."

Katara sighed and squeezed his hand before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. When she pulled away, she smiled comfortingly at him and stated, "We'll scan the inside of the house and then you can go back to get the rest of the group."

"Minus your dad, Haru, the Duke, and Smellerbee."

Katara rolled her eyes and pulled away before folding her arms across her chest and smirking at him. "Well they should be gone by the time you get back. And I'll clean while you're off getting them."

"Good plan, dear," Zuko replied as he smiled at her and winked before jumping back to Appa's head. Luckily, the trip was relatively short. In just an hour's flight, Katara could see the island on the horizon. Appa sped up and in no time, Katara could see the house. It was magnificently large, sitting against a large outcropping of rocks. Behind it were rolling hills of green grass that swayed in the wind, void of any large sections of trees. There was a zig zagging path up to the house coming from the beach, which was surrounded by black sand and cliffs.

"It's… beautiful…" she murmured to herself. She saw Zuko nod in agreement as he steered Appa down to the area in front of the stairs that lead into the house. Once the bison landed, uplifting some black sand in the process, Zuko jumped into the saddle, grabbed his and Katara's bags, and leapt off the saddle onto the ground.

"Alright, stay right here."

She nodded as he hopped up the stairs and set their bags down before rearing back and knocking his heel in between the double doors. They swung open, leaving some wood shards all over the floor. Zuko ran in and left Katara alone by Appa for a few moments. She furrowed her brow and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for him, feeling impatient and slightly insulted when he didn't want her to go in with her. If there was someone in the house, she would be perfectly able to defend herself. She was a master waterbender! There wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

A minute later, Zuko came walking out of the house, a frown on his face. Katara brushed her little frustration aside and strode towards him, meeting him at the foot of the stairs and clasping his clenched fist.

"Zuko?"

His lips were pressed in a line before he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. The house is clear. I'll go get the rest of the group and you can start cleaning up. Sound good?"

Katara leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips, bringing her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed into the kiss, relaxing his body and pulling her closer to him. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, squeezing each other a little tighter before breaking apart entirely.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," he murmured to her as he rubbed his nose against hers. He stepped away from her and leapt up onto Appa's head, using his horn for help. He brushed his bangs out of his face and smirked at her. "And when I get back, we're cutting my hair."

Katara raised her brow and grinned. With a teasing tone, she replied, "Are you sure? I think shoulder length hair would look good on you."

He rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Fine. I'll grow it out after the war. But we're trimming it now. Deal?"

"Deal."

Zuko winked at her and snapped the reins so Appa would take off. The bison flew to the sky and the Prince on his head waved goodbye as he soared back to the Western Air Temple. After Appa was out of sight, she walked back into the house. The doors and windows were boarded shut, minus the one Zuko kicked down for their entrance. Now that he was gone, she could fully explore the expansive home.

She walked through the broken door and straight towards the opposite wall. There was a table with a few knick-knacks on top, plus a portrait hanging on the wall above it. Katara squinted her eyes at the painting and saw a family of four, two young children with their parents. The daughter sat in front of the mother, almost like the woman was sitting with her tiny clone. Katara looked to the other pair and saw the young boy was sitting in front of the father, the older man's hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she realized who the family was. Her eyes flickered around the page, suddenly recognizing the members. At first she hadn't noticed, but the small girl in front was definitely Azula, judging by the cold look in her eyes that was so similar to the man in the painting. It was then that Katara realized how much Zuko looked like his father, almost an exact copy down to the widow's peak in their hair and the concaved cheeks. Their eyes were similar, but not the same. Zuko's eyes were like his mother's in this portrait: warm and slightly sad.

When Katara looked at the younger Zuko, she could feel her heart breaking in her chest. Such a small, innocent boy. His eyes full of hope and wonder, his small smile so remarkably untainted. Then her eye flickered to the hand resting on his shoulder and went up the arm of its owner. The man who ruined this young soul. His face was calm, not like what she would have imagined Ozai to be like, but then again this was just a picture. They never do the soul justice.

Her eyes widened when she realized how that was how Zuko would have looked like if he hadn't been burned. How almost regally perfect he would have appeared. And how different a person he would be if he hadn't been burned. He wouldn't be travelling with her, that's for sure. And perhaps he would be at the palace right now, soaking in the glory that is the Fire Nation royal family. Katara decided it was a good thing he had gotten that scar. Because he would never have stood up for the right thing, realized his destiny or found his way to her. It was bittersweet.

Her eyes went to the mother one last time, focusing on her features. Her elegant brow, her narrow nose, and most importantly her golden eyes. How much sadness was held in there, how much compassion was right next to it. Other than her eyes, the woman was a spitting image of her daughter. It's surprising how different on the inside two people of the same family could be, no matter how similar they are on the surface. Katara deducted it was because Zuko's mother paid so much attention to him while Azula got attention from their father because of her prodigal tendencies.

Katara shook her head and looked down to the table to see a small circular shaped rock with a handprint in the middle. At the bottom was Zuko's little name carved into the rock. She picked it up and ran her thumb over the little indentation, her heart warming at the thought of a little Zuko pattering through this house, laughing at the top of his lungs.

Deciding it was time to explore more of the home, Katara set down the cast and continued down the hall towards the sitting room and kitchen. The thoughts of a laughing child running through these halls followed by a sibling or two swirling around her brain. She imagined an older Zuko with hair past his shoulders, loosely tied back into a ponytail chuckling as the children tackled him against the cushions scattered all over the sitting room. She smiled to herself as she reached the kitchen, realizing her thoughts had carried her halfway across the house without even realizing it.

Her eyes scanned the room, noticing it was bare of any cooking utensils or food. With a huff of frustration that blew her hair off her face, she exited the room and made a mental note to check the attic for pots and pans and to go to the town market for food.

Katara found the stairs and quickly climbed them, two at a time, and found herself on the bedchamber floor. There were two doors on each side of the hall, all doors closed and a layer of dust caking the floor. She went to the first door on her right and opened the door, which creaked as it went into the dark room. The first thing she noticed was that the window was boarded shut, which was somewhat obvious to her considering the rest of the house was boarded up as well.

She strode over to the window, where small streams of sunlight poked through the separate boards, and pulled the wood away from the window frame. Now the room was drenched in light, illuminating the dust particles floating around the spacey room and the large bed in between the window and the right-hand wall. It was covered with a tarp of some sort, protecting the sheets underneath. Katara assumed that all the beds were covered in the same way, which was good for all of them. Comfortable beds and soft sheets for all of them.

There was a dresser of some sort next to the door, one of which Katara didn't notice until she turned away from the bed. It was surprisingly close to the fireplace against the wall to her right. On top of the dresser were three portraits. Katara walked over and looked at each of them, starting with the one of a shorter man with strong side burns and a young and taller man next to him. The inscription on the top corner read:

"_To the third best Prince of the Fire Nation:_

_Have a wonderful birthday, my nephew. We will be home soon. Make sure you keep a day free of studies to enjoy with us._

_General Iroh_

_**P.S. And you and I are going to go visit Piandao while I'm in town. I need a new sword and I heard you already finished your training with him. Perhaps we should have a sparring session.**_

_**Prince Lu Ten**__"_

Katara's eyes widened when she recognized the seasoned general in the picture. And she realized that Lu Ten was his son. Iroh never told them he had a son…

With a shake of her head, she looked at the second picture. It was a charcoal portrait of Azula and Zuko standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, Zuko's arm around Azula's shoulder and warm smiles on both of their faces. They both looked no more than ten, and Azula had both of her front teeth missing. Zuko's hair was in a messy ponytail, billowing in the wind and some pieces coming out of the tie and falling into his face.

Katara smiled and looked at the last picture, which was of Zuko's mother. Her sad eyes the first thing Katara noticed. In her top knot was a flame ornament and her long locks were cascading over her shoulders and covering the front of the soft mantle of her robe. Her face was delicately painted, much like Azula's always is when they meet in battle. It was eerie to be looking at a woman so similar to her enemy, but so close to her lover's heart.

Her eyes flickered to the characters at the bottom of the portrait and read them out loud. "Princess Ursa…"

A smile spread across her face as she finally learned Zuko's mother's name. She finally decided to leave this room, letting Zuko break in the rest. Considering it was his. She moved into the hallway and went to the other rooms, pulling the boards away from the windows and removing the tarps from the beds. Even though this was the Fire Lord's summer home, Katara noticed how all of the room were pretty much the same size, minus the chambers that were obviously Fire Lord Ozai's. His bed was ornately large compared to the others and the bathroom that connected his and Ursa's room was larger than the entire kitchen downstairs.

"With such a big house comes a lot of cleaning," Katara whispered to herself as she climbed down the stairs, brushing off the dust that gathered on her tunic and pants. She went past the kitchen and towards another hallway that led to another door. She removed the boards and opened that door, revealing a long covered walkway that surrounded an enormous cobblestone courtyard that hosted a dried out fountain in the center. There were weeds poking through the gaps in the stones, but aside from that, it was beautiful.

Katara didn't have much time to stare in wonder, because she heard the familiar, but faint, groan of Appa. She whirled around and dashed back into the house, jumping over the cushions in the sitting room and down the main hall that led to the front door. She leapt down the stairs and raced down the path leading to the beach.

Appa was to the west, a black silhouette against the setting sun. Katara skidded to a halt in the sand, sending up a cloud of dust into the ocean. She grinned widely as Appa flew overhead and landed behind her on the edge of the beach.

"Katara!"

She waved as she ran towards the bison and her brother jumped off and ran in her direction. The moment she reached him, she was swept up into his arms as he swung her around and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so happy you're okay!"

Sokka set her down and she shot him an incredulous look as she replied, "Why wouldn't I be? I've been here the whole time."

"You were alone in the heart of the Fire Nation," he stated flatly. "I got a little worried."

Katara just pouted as she folded her arms against her chest. Sokka shrugged in response and hugged her once more before turning away and helping Suki unload the luggage. Toph slid down Appa's leg and stumbled to a bush, where she promptly lost the entire contents of her stomach. Katara had to refrain from giggling and she trotted over to rub the small earthbender's back.

"No matter how many times we ride on there," Toph mumbled before she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, "I still can't do it without feeling sick. It didn't help that Sparky wanted to book it."

"'Book it?'" Katara drawled out as she turned and eyed Zuko, who had turned away casually and began to whistle as he picked up a few of the bags and began heading up towards the house. Katara just shook her head and smiled as she continued to rub Toph's back. She grinned at Zuko as he and Aang picked up the luggage and started heading into the house, but her smile was stopped short when she noticed the melancholy look on Aang's face as he spared a look at the two girls kneeling by the bushes.

Her eyebrows pinched together in thought as she watched the boys walk away, both of them giving the girls one last glance before entering the house. Zuko's happy, while Aang's was depressed.

"Hey, Toph? What's wrong with Aang?"

"Why should I care?" Toph muttered after she wiped her mouth once more. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her arms.

"Toph," Katara started with a cajoling tone, "tell me what happened."

The earthbender sighed and pressed her cheek against her forearm. "Well, this is what went down after you left..."

_After Appa lifted off, Hakoda turned to the group and started barking out orders._

_"Sokka, you and Suki gather as many blankets as you can so we can divvy them up between the two groups. Haru, you and the Duke go pack up your things as well as Smellerbee's. She may be getting healthy again, but she's still tired and weak. Toph and Aang, go gather some fruit from above the temple and add them to our pile of food. We'll need to divide that up as well. I'll start getting all of the other packs from the rooms and bring them out here."_

_There was a carol of 'yes sirs' as the group split up and began to start their tasks. Toph and Aang took the stairs leading to the surface, hand in hand the entire time, and found themselves in a forest of fruit trees. _

_Aang handed her a basket and said, "Hold this and I'll pick the fruit. Sound good?"_

_Toph rolled her empty eyes and scoffed. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't pick fruit."_

_"Toph, babe, can you even feel where the fruit are?"_

_The earthbender was quiet for a moment as she tried to sense the trees around her, but she only could feel the obstructions in the earth made by the roots. She couldn't sense the actual trees. With a defeated sigh, she held up the basket and waited patiently as Aang floated around the small garden and picked the fruit. They were both silent for a while as Aang gathered the food, Toph nervously chewing on her lip as her boyfriend, or whatever he was, flounced around._

_After about ten minutes, she had enough. She shifted the basket in her arms and then earthbent a pillar and placed the basket on top. Aang noticed and slowed his movements, making his way towards her._

_"Aang, we need to talk."_

_He stopped walking and she could feel his heartbeat pick up slightly in worry. "About what?"_

_Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking, the comet is just around the corner and we haven't really discussed what you were going to do with Ozai. I mean, do you plan on fighting him before the comet, or during the comet? Are you going to kill him or spare him and let him be tried for his wrong doings?"_

_Aang shuffled his feet and took an awkward breath to steady himself. "I don't know, Toph."_

_"What do you mean, you don't know? You should be figuring this out! The fate of the world is on your shoulders and you can't even decide what you're going to do!"_

_He sighed and took a few steps forward. His hands were on her shoulders and he took a steadying breath before replying, "I just don't know, Toph. I can't just kill someone because I don't like him. Ozai is a human being, and Zuko's father! I don't think-"_

_Toph stepped out of his grip and felt her lip quiver. "Just because he's Zuko's father doesn't mean he deserves a pardon! The man burned off half of his face! I think I could kill him myself just for that! He's terrorizing the world, Aang! People are dying and more are going to die when he burns down my entire country. Have you not thought about this at all?!"_

_"I've thought about it every night since Sokka told us what Azula revealed to them," he stated with a cold edge. "I can't do it, though. It goes against everything the monks taught me. I can't turn my back on my beliefs."_

_A tear sprang from her eye and she shouted at him, "I thought we talked about this! You have to sacrifice your beliefs in order to do your duty as the Avatar!"_

_"But I do need to keep the teachings of my people," he spat back, his passive nature leaving his voice. "I'm the last airbender. I can't teach the ways of the Nomads if I went against them. I just don't know what to do!"_

_Toph didn't answer him. Instead, she took a step back and earthbended a pillar into Aang's chest, shooting him across the garden. He landed on the ground with a hard thud and all of the air left his lungs as his back collided with the ground. She fumed for a moment before turning on her heel and heading back to the temple._

_"Toph, wait!"_

_She stopped and looked over her shoulder, just so he could hear her as she spoke lowly. "Aang, I think that if you feel that way, then you might as well kiss goodbye to all of us. We are all willing to sacrifice our beliefs in order to win this war. And this is what it is, war. And in war, people die. If Ozai lives, he will still kill even if he's locked up. And it will be on your shoulders."_

_As she continued back to the temple, she could feel Aang slump against a tree and heard him say to himself, "God, I'm an idiot."_

_..._

"And that's what happened..."

Zuko frowned as he helped Aang unload the sack of food into the cabinets of the kitchen. Out of the corner of his good eye, he saw Aang stare glumly at an apple in his palm. The firebender sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking the apple out of the airbender's hand and set it on the counter.

"You want my advice?"

Aang kept his head down, but nodded once.

"She has a point. You can't avoid the inevitable when it comes to your destiny. You are the Avatar. Keeping balance is what your are meant to do. Whether it be in the actual world or the Spirit World. Your job is to make sure there is balance between everyone, regardless of their nationality. And if that means you have to kill a tyrant, so be it. It's your job. Your duty comes before your beliefs."

"But I can't just go around killing anybody!"

"If it's for the sake of keeping balance, I think you do, buddy."

Aang sighed and looked at the bushel of apples on the counter before turning back to Zuko. "He's your father. How do you feel about it?"

Zuko looked down to his feet, knowing that the question was going to be asked. He raked through his mind, trying to find a plausible reason why Ozai should be spared. But even as he stood in the kitchen where his father had once hugged him so many years ago, there were none.

"I think that if it is to keep balance, it needs to be done. Besides, once Ozai is defeated, we can all go and work on restoring the balance around the world. I'm sure we can finally ride the hopping llamas like you wanted to."

Aang tilted his head down and shook it in silent laughter. "If you say so."

Zuko snickered before turning around and heading out of the kitchen. Before he was completely out of the room, he called over his shoulder, "I'm going upstairs. We need to figure out who is going in which room."

"See ya."

Zuko waved over his head and went straight to the stairs. He glanced outside and spotted the two girls still sitting near the bushes. Toph had her arms wrapped around her knees and Katara was rubbing her back comfortingly as the earthbender spoke. He guessed they were talking about what he and Aang had just spoken of. Luckily, Toph was confiding in someone who could give a good two cents about how to deal. Zuko felt that even though he and Katara had been in a similar situation, he couldn't tell Aang something useful. Toph's anger was similar to how Katara had felt, but Aang's reaction had been different. He didn't want to be with her for her own safety, not to protect his own heart like Zuko had.

With a shake of his head, Zuko headed up the stairs. He made his way to the top level and saw that all of the doors but one were open. The door to Azula's old room was closed and Sokka's sash was tied to the handle. With a groan, Zuko strode over and knocked on the door once before swinging it open.

"Sokka, I need-"

His eyes shot wider at the sight in front of him.

"Dude! Didn't you see the sash?!"

"I... uh, sorry."

He felt his face flush as he closed the door behind him. With a shudder of disgust, he headed back down the stairs with his hands fisted at his sides, his mouth clamped shut and his face blushing in embarrassment. Once he reached the main floor, he marched to the sitting room and plopped down on one of the cushions. He didn't hear anyone approach over his embarrassed laughter, but he did hear them speak.

"What's wrong with Sparky?"

"You know, I'm not entirely sure."

"He went upstairs to get Sokka and Suki. I don't know why he's laughing though."

...

Sokka pulled Suki inside, their bags in hand as they quickly scanned the house for the stairs. Once he spotted them, he tugged her along and brought her upstairs. Immediately, he dragged her to the room to their left and shut the door behind them.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to be alone with you," he murmured as he strode over to her and embraced her in a deep kiss, his tongue passing through her lips quickly and his arms wrapping around her waist. Suki responded enthusiastically as she began running her hands through his growing hair and pulled it out of its wolftail.

She pulled away from him and he started to suckle on her neck as she breathed out, "Me too. Your dad being around really put a damper on your advances."

Sokka snickered into her skin and purred, "Well now he's not here. And Katara won't care. So it's just you and me, baby."

Suki moaned as his lips pressed against the pulse point under her jaw. Sokka didn't feel her hands as they nimbly untied the sash around his tunic. But he did notice when she pulled away slyly and grinned mischievously, pulling the sash in between her hands and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tying me up? Already?" Sokka grinned and took a step towards her. Suki just shook her head and strode towards the door. She opened it and tied the sash quickly around the handle, just as deftly as she had tied the same sash around his wrist and ankle when they first met. The door shut quickly and she sauntered back towards him.

"Just so no one barges in," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "The sash around the door is something married couples in Kyoshi would do so no one would interrupt their 'alone time'. Hopefully, everyone here gets the message."

Sokka smiled and pressed his lips against hers before leading her to the bed.

(Lemons!)

Sokka nipped at Suki's earlobe, making her press her body against him. He was about to roll them over when there was a single knock on the door and it swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Zuko.

"Sokka, I need-" He stared at the couple for a moment before swallowing as an embarrassed blush filled his face.

"Dude! Didn't you see the sash?!" Sokka shouted without covering his and Suki's naked bodies.

"I... uh, sorry."

The door shut quickly behind him and they heard his retreating footsteps. The two warriors stared at each other before cracking up in laughter. Sokka rested his forehead against her bare shoulder and nuzzled his nose against the smooth skin before kissing it languidly and murmuring, "Well we know we won't have any more distractions after that. Shall we continue?"

Suki's eyes became hooded as she responded softly, "I thought you'd never ask."

….

Once Zuko calmed down his uncontrollable laughter, the cause baffling Katara, the group all settled into their new rooms. It was pretty much unspoken that Sokka and Suki would take Azula's room, considering they already broke in the bed. Katara and Zuko took his old room, while Toph decided to camp out in the sitting room on the floor and Aang decided to sleep with Appa and Momo. The Fire Lord and Lady's rooms were not to be touched, as they didn't need to be.

Katara skipped down the stairs after unpacking her sack and headed straight to the kitchen to make dinner. When she rounded the corner, she was surprised to see Aang leaning against the counter with a stoic look on his face.

"Oh, hey Aang," she stated with a smile. The airbender's head lifted and he answered with a slight grin. "I didn't expect you to be in here. What's going on?"

He just shrugged and sighed heavily, bringing his gaze back to his feet. "I don't know. It's about Toph. We had a fight."

"I know," Katara replied, stepping forward and cradling her stomach. Aang looked up with confusion and she continued, "She told me."

He nodded once and looked away from her silently. When he didn't reply for a few moments, Katara grabbed his shoulder gently and pulled him away from the counter. He eyed her warily and she just smiled warmly before pulling him out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "You and I are going to take a trip to the market. We need more food and Suki needs clothes. You and I can talk on the way there."

Aang stopped and grabbed the long-sleeved Fire Nation tunic from his sack against the kitchen wall and pulled it on. He grabbed a hat from his bag and pulled it onto his had to hide his arrows. Katara just smiled and pulled him out the door and towards the market.

...

Zuko stepped down from the attic, covered head to toe with dust. He cursed himself for not wearing a shirt when he went up there, sub sequentially getting his entire sweaty torso coated with dust particles, spiderwebs, and dirt. He scowled to himself as he marched through the house, heading straight for the ocean. Sokka was using the tub in between the rooms and the bathroom on the main floor didn't have a large enough basin for a bath. The ocean was his best option.

He peered into the kitchen to see it empty, which was a curious thing to Zuko. It was almost sundown and Katara would usually start dinner at this time. Perhaps she was resting or something. With a shrug, Zuko turned and headed out of the house and down the winding path to the ocean. He expected the private beach to be abandoned, so he was already untying the drawstring of his pants when he reached the sand.

"Hey, Sparky."

Zuko yelped and brought a flame to his hand, helping him see Toph sitting off to the left with her toes buried in the sand. He extinguished the flame and knotted his pants and walked over to her, sitting down in the sand next to her and burying his feet next to hers.

"What are you doing out here, champ?"

Toph shrugged and blew air out of the corner of her mouth to move the hair away from her eyes. "I just need some time to think."

"About?"

"Did Aang tell you about our fight?"

Zuko nodded and picked up a rock by his foot and threw it into the approaching tide. "You were right, you know. He's running away from his destiny and he's too afraid to admit that he's going to have to grow up in a few days and consciously take a life."

Toph huffed and wrapped her arms around her knees again. "I just don't get why he can't just suck it up and be a man. If he doesn't kill Ozai, the lunatic is going to still spread hatred and war through his cronies. If he's gone, they will be leaderless and won't cause problems."

"I agree with you," Zuko sighed. "And I know that Ozai needs to go down. The man on the throne is no longer my father, so if Aang goes through with it I won't feel any remorse."

Instead of answering, Toph just clasped his hand and scooted a little closer so their sides were pressing against each other. Zuko wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pecked her on the crown of her head. "We'll figure it out, Toph. If Aang doesn't go through with it, I'm sure we'll be able to stop him no matter what."

...

"... And now she won't talk to me! What should I do?!"

Katara set down the tomato she was examining and clasped both of Aang's trembling shoulders. "First off, _Kuzon_, you need to calm down. Second off, I think she has a point. Your duty is to the world. You can't be detached like the monks before you."

Aang's dejected and defeated look tugged at her heart and Katara sighed. This was like telling a toddler that he couldn't have a toy. She went back to grabbing the last of the food they needed and paid the vendor. She steered Aang away from the stall and towards a bench on the edge of the road.

"Look, Aang, you need to realize that you can't always do things the way the monks taught you. These are different times, considering that as the Avatar your duty comes first. You have to be detached from the things that make you an individual. I know it sounds horrible, but that's the curse of the Avatar."

Aang looked at her deeply before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his lithe waist and pulled him closer, reassuringly. He had grown taller since she had broken him out of the iceberg all those months ago. And his muscles had developed as well since he began training with Zuko. But in reality, he was still a kid. With the world at war on his shoulders.

"I don't know what to do, Katara," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I'm scared that I will fail again. I can't fail again."

"And we won't let you," Katara murmured back. "We all are right behind you. We'll follow you until the end."

He pulled away from her and wiped his eyes of some stray tears. She smiled at him and bent down to grab their things. "C'mon. We need to get back. Sokka's probably already dying from starvation."

...

"Where is Katara? I'm STARVING!"

Zuko plugged his ears the moment he stepped back inside, seeming the splitting whine coming from Sokka echoed throughout the entire property and most likely the whole island. He sounded worse than a hurt baby mongoose dragon crying for its mother. And that wasn't any more pleasant. Zuko and Toph made their way into the sitting room, where Sokka was laying across several cushions and had his arm draped dramatically over his eyes as he wailed.

"SNOOZLES! SHUT UP!" Toph shouted, causing the warrior to jump and hit his head on the nearby table. He moaned as he rubbed the sore spot and glared at the earthbender before she took a few steps forward and plopped down on the floor. "Sweetness and Twinkletoes went to the market. They're on their way back so quit complaining."

Sokka's eyes lit up and he clapped enthusiastically before bolting up and racing to the front door to greet his sister. A few moments later, Zuko could hear him badgering her before her feet even passed through the doors.

"Did you get meat? What are we going to have to eat? I'm starving, Katara!"

"Sokka, seriously, if you don't shut up I'll waterbend you into the ocean. And I won't bend you back."

The warrior paled in the face and backed away from Katara as she and Aang carried their purchases into the kitchen. As Katara passed Suki, she handed the Kyoshian a smaller bag and continued into the kitchen. Suki looked into the bag to find an entirely new outfit inside, accessories and everything.

"Thanks, Katara!" Suki beamed as she clutched the bag to her chest.

"No problem," Katara called back once she reached the kitchen. "I knew you were getting sick of your prison garb."

Zuko walked into the kitchen right as Aang pushed past him and made his way to the stairs. He stomped up and there was a shutting of a door that echoed through the whole house. The firebender turned to the girl in front of him, his eyebrow quirked up in a silent question and she just shook her head in response.

"He's a little frustrated about the comet," she responded. "I tried talking to him, but he just won't listen. I hope he figures something out."

Zuko stepped to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. After kissing her neck, he rested his chin on her shoulder and said lowly, "If all else fails, I can be the one who takes out Ozai..."

Katara turned around in his arms and pressed her face against his chest. "Promise me you won't do that. I know you hate him and what he's done to you and the world, but I know it will tear you up inside if you did that. Promise me."

"Can I at least burn him a little bit?"

Katara looked up and saw the playful expression on his face before they both broke out in laughter. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. A bad feeling settled over him, but he ignored it. Right now wasn't the time for following gut feelings. Right now was savoring the feeling of having the woman of his dreams in his arms.

He felt Katara pull away from him and smirk before pushing the hair out of his eyes and getting on her tippy toes to kiss his marred cheek. Once she was flat footed again, she said, "I'm going to cook dinner, then we'll cut your hair. Alright?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Fine. Now hurry up, we're dying here."

"As you wish, your Highness," Katara cooed as she bowed elaborately to him. Zuko groaned and shook his head exasperatedly and left the room without another word. He made his way past the sitting room and out to the stone courtyard, where Toph, Sokka and Suki were all sitting on the stairs waiting for their meal. Zuko settled next to Sokka, where Suki was sitting in front of them and Toph was sitting to her right. They casually discussed their plans for the night, considering it was their last one before they needed to start training again.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready!" Katara called as she carried a tray full of plates out to the courtyard. She laid it down on the stone and started handing out plates, two with extra meat for Sokka and Toph, one with less spices for Suki and one with more for Zuko. She turned to hand the vegetarian dish to its perspective owner, but noticed he was missing. She turned back to the other teens, who had already scarfing down their food and she spoke up, "Where's Aang?"

They all halted and looked at each other before shrugging or murmuring that they hadn't seen him. Zuko looked up to the house and then back to Katara, who housed the same worried expression he most likely had on his face. With a swallow, Zuko finally realized he should have acted on that gut feeling.

...

He didn't realize where he was going. There was just something... calling to him.

Aang had gone up the stairs and locked himself in the Fire Lord's old room, trying to hopefully find something incriminating that would constitute ending his life. But to no avail, Aang ended up empty handed. So he settled with going out onto the balcony and looking out to the ocean. He breathed in the humid and salty air, feeling the quivering of rain in the air as if it was about to fall any second. His eyes fluttered closed as he shut out all of his thoughts and focused on the sounds of the ocean and the breeze blowing against his clammy skin.

Aang opened his eyes and tore off his tunic, shoes and hat and tossed them on the floor of the balcony. He hated how hot the Fire Nation got this time of year. It was always humid but it almost never rained until the autumn equinox, and then it rained for days on end like a monsoon. He preferred the dry air of the Earth Kingdom, where the occasional rain shower came over but it was never a stifling humid rain like the Fire Nation had.

He sat lotus style on the floor and focused again on the sounds of the ocean and the breeze. He felt his body relax and his mind sharpen. This is what he liked about meditation. He didn't have to worry about outside world. He was alone with his thoughts. Certain thoughts he wanted to retreat from, but couldn't escape.

He had a decision upon him. Take a life or spare him somehow. But he knew deep down what he had to do. Toph had said it before. Kill, or be killed.

His thoughts were stopped short when a strange feeling washed over him. He stopped his meditation and unconsciously stood and jumped off of the balcony into the woods below and headed towards the ocean. He didn't know where he was going. It just felt right.

His bare feet touched the sand and he carried himself right to the water line, diving in as soon as he was deep enough. For some reason, it felt right. He knew that, wherever he was going, it was going to help with his decision. Perhaps he could find a new solution.

...

_**A/N **I know I just FINALLY mentioned Momo for the first time since, like, the first chapter. Sorry about that! I'll let y'all kno__w when I revise. Momo will be more present._

_Guess what? This arc is almost over! Sweet action, right? Totes. There will be one more arc after this, but it won't be as long as "Fire". It'll probably be the length of "Water", if I include the epilogue as a part of the arc. But said epilogue won't be added until I revise! So... stick around once the story is finished and reread it? I'm sure it will be about 50 times better._


	38. Under Pressure

Disclaimer: Own, I do not. Read, you will.

_**A/N DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW AVI FOR THE STORY?! I DREW IT MYSELF. YAY! It goes with next chapter, so there's a little spoiler for ya!**  
_

_I thought I should clarify this. Yes, Aang has already disappeared. If you don't remember, in Chapter 30 Zuko mentioned in his letter to Iroh that he had taught Aang a technique that Iroh had suggested. It was hinted that it was lightning redirection, due to the context of Zuko saying "What, are you crazy?" like Iroh had to him in the show and how Aang would be lucky to not have to use it. I haven't included much of the training in this story because it's really not the focus of the plot, but I thought that this would be important to make a note of because in the show Zuko taught Aang the lightning redirection before he disappeared._

_But also I've said a dozen times that I'm not doing everything exactly like they did in the show. If you want canon, go watch it. You won't find it here. And please don't complain and say "That's not what they did in the show!" I am aware of that. That's why this is AU, not canon compliant. _

**Chapter 38: Under Pressure**

"Aang? Aang! Where are you?"

Zuko climbed the stairs and lit a disappointingly orange flame to his palm, lighting up the entire hallway and casting an eerie shadow across his face. His eyes scanned the immediate area and saw that nothing was out of order, so he marched down the corridor and found himself at the door for his father's room. And it was open. With a groan, Zuko pushed it open completely and strode in, but stopped in his tracks once he got inside.

It was the same as it had been six years ago when he last stepped foot inside. The four poster bed was immaculate, with it's blood red silk sheets draped effortlessly on the bed and the mahogany armoire standing tall against the opposite wall, doors open and a few dusty paintings on the top shelf. The closet door was still boarded shut and the shelves against the walls were empty. But the door to the balcony was wide open.

Zuko began to head to the balcony, but he halted when his eyes darted to the armoire. He focused on the two pictures on top, one of him and Azula and the other of Ozai and Ursa. Even in portraits, his mother looked sad. It was something he always seemed to think of when he tried to think of her. How depressed she had been before she disappeared, how miserable she appeared when she was around his father. He hated that it was the only thing he remembered of her, considering he knew deep down that she was the one who made him happy while she was around. He just wanted to feel like that way again.

With a shake of his head, Zuko turned back to the doors to the balcony and walked outside. The ocean air was balmy with a cool breeze that smelt of salt. Zuko searched the terrace and found no signs of Aang, other than the shirt and hat he must have shed due to the warm air circulating the open deck. Zuko bent down and picked up the garment before looking towards the outside of the balcony.

"If his things are here," he whispered to himself, "he couldn't have gone far."

The firebender took a step to close the short distance between himself and the railing, draping the tunic over the wood as he leaned out and searched the brush below. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a beaten path in the flora, obviously fresh judging by the lack of wear and tear on the area. Zuko was about to jump down and follow it, but a voice behind him made him stop.

"Did you find anything?"

To untrained ears, it would have sounded like Toph was just being quiet. But to Zuko, he could tell something was wrong. He turned around and spotted her leaning against the door frame, arms hugging each other and a concerned frown on her face. Zuko took a few steps forward and sighed before nodding once.

"He left his tunic up here, and I can tell there's a fresh path below in the grass. I think he jumped down to think for a while."

Toph scoffed and turned her head away from him. "Typical airbender response. Cut and run away from the issue. I thought I taught him better."

"We all did, Toph," Zuko said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's in his nature to avoid things. Hopefully in this little escape of his, he'll find the answers he was looking for."

"He better," Toph spat. "Because if he dies, I'm going to the Spirit World, hunting him down and kicking his ass."

"Toph," Zuko warned, "be nice. Have some faith. He'll follow through with his destiny."

"I certainly hope so. Because-"

"Toph? Zuko! Where are you guys?"

Toph turned towards the interior of the house and shouted back, "We're on the Fire Lord's balcony!"

Suddenly, Sokka and Suki came walking into the room and out onto the balcony, both of their eyes darting in between the benders outside. Sokka stepped forward and looked over Zuko's shoulder to the railing, where Aang's shirt was still hanging, and then looked back to Zuko.

"Did you find anything?"

Zuko shrugged and then pointed to the shirt. "Aang must have been out here and then hopped down into the bushes. There's a slight path in the tall grass leading away from the house, but it's hard to tell without good lighting."

"Why don't you just light it up with your firebending?" Suki suggested softly. "Your blue fire should give us enough of an area for a few of us to search, right?"

Zuko shook his head slowly and lifted his palm, lighting an orange fire between his fingers. "I don't know what's going on... But I can't make the blue fire. I'm just too... Tired and weak again."

Sokka and Suki both looked shocked, while Toph stood their with a thoughtful expression. Without another word, Zuko pushed past the three and headed back inside. He went straight to his own room down the hall, opened the door and slammed it behind him. When he turned back to the bed, he saw Katara already sitting on the mattress.

She looked up at him and smiled faintly before looking back to the floor boards in front of her. Zuko silently walked over to her and knelt in front of her before resting his head in her lap. Without prompting, Katara began running her hands through his hair and rubbing his scalp.

"I guess we won't have time to cut your hair, huh?" she mused softly.

Zuko shook his head and replied, "Guess not. You admitted you liked the shoulder length hair. And this way, it goes into the top knot a lot easier at this length."

Katara laughed softly and continued petting his head. Their silence stretched on for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Did you find anything?"

A soft sigh escaped Zuko's lips and he looked up to her, resting his chin on her knees, and replied, "I found his shirt on Ozai's balcony. And a path leading away from the house. I left before we could discuss what to do about it. Hopefully Sokka, Suki, and Toph will follow it and figure out what happened."

"Why did you leave, Zuko?"

Zuko dropped his head and pressed his nose against her knee, sighing once more before whispering, "They asked me about my fire."

Katara began stroking his hair again and murmured, "And that is a problem because...?"

"Because it's not blue anymore," Zuko mumbled against her skin. "Since I got back from the Boiling Rock, it's been orange again. I'm too weak to produce the blue fire anymore."

Katara remained silent for a few moments, still running her fingers through his shaggy hair and massaging his scalp. Zuko was content with the silence at first, but as it stretched on he wished she would say something to him. A reassurance or a word of wisdom that would help him past this. He needed to be told that it was just something that he could fix before he fought Azula. If he was too weak, she would defeat him too quickly. If she didn't defeat him in the proper way, he wouldn't be able to fulfill the prophecy.

"You know, Zuko... I think this is just a phase," Katara began. "The prophecy said you would get weaker and weaker every time you got brought back. Perhaps with you using the blue fire, which requires more energy and concentration, you are just getting too weak to be able to produce it easily. It doesn't make you less of a fighter than Azula. I have faith you can hold your own against her in a few days."

Zuko slowly lifted his head so he could look Katara in the eyes. The sincerity in them warmed his heart, but the hint of sadness behind the genuine concern caused a frown to grow on his face. He shook his head and looked out the window before sighing and rubbing her thighs with his thumbs.

"Did you ever read that book that Master Piandao gave you?"

He turned back to her with his eyebrow arched and nodded once. He went to open his mouth, but she cut him off, dropping her gaze to his hands on her thighs.

"While you and Aang were at the Sun Warrior ruins, Sokka found the book and I read the story about Agni and his fire."

"I tried reading that to The Duke and you while you were unconscious, but he would either start to fall asleep or ask for a different story," Zuko replied cautiously, not really knowing why she was telling him this. "Where are you going with that?"

Katara sighed again and began to fiddle with her curls near her waist. "Well when I read it, I understood the entire thing. And why Piandao had polar bear dog-eared that specific story. I think that the reason why you were chosen as the Phoenix and why you can bend the white fire is because you are Agni's descendant."

Zuko was silent for a few moments before dropping his gaze as well and responding, "I think that may be true... But for the prophecy to be true, I need to die once more by air. And the only airbender in the world is missing and already told me he refuses to kill me. So somehow, I need to die between now and the arrival of Sozin's Comet and that means-"

"Zuko stop," Katara choked out. Zuko looked up and saw the tears falling down her cheeks and the trembling of her mauve lips. He sat up and rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks. She began shaking her head slightly and more tears began spilling out. "Please stop talking about that."

He stopped running his thumbs over her tears and stared blankly at her. "What do you mean, Katara?"

She shook her head again and clasped her slender fingers around his wrists and looked up, her blue eyes still brimming with tears and red from the ones she already shed. "I don't want to talk about you dying again. I just... I can't go through watching you die again. I hate knowing that it has to happen again, knowing that it's going to happen soon. And the fact that you might not come back is breaking my heart."

Zuko slowly dropped his, and her, hands away from her face and leaned in closer, pressing his forehead against hers and rubbing his nose against hers. "Katara, you knew that this was going to happen. I think you need to accept it like I have. Azula is going to have to kill me, somehow, using air. I know it's hard to accept, trust me, but just think that if she does, I will come back stronger than ever and I'll be able to defeat her and end the war."

Katara looked up into his eyes, hers darting back and forth in between the normal and the squinted one. If it had been anyone other than her, he would have been angry when she settled on the scarred one. But it was Katara. The woman of his dreams. The love of his life. The one who had been there the moment he washed up on the short of the Earth Kingdom, wet and alone. The one he wanted there with him at the end, even if she didn't want to see it happen.

A smile spread across his face and he leaned in a little closer, "I love you Katara."

A small return smile came onto her face, stretching her mocha skin pleasantly. Her beauty was unmatched in his eyes, close to perfection. But he didn't want perfection. All he wanted was Katara. She leaned forward and pressed an innocent kiss to the marred skin under his eye, her hands ghosting up his torso and one settling on the star-shaped scar in the middle of his stomach and the other stopping on the line next to his belly button. her thumbs unconsciously began to rub the scars as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his once more.

"I love you too, Zuko," she whispered. "Always have, always will."

There was a cawing in the distance, probably from a messenger hawk heading into town. But Zuko ignored it. He just captured Katara's lips in between his own and cupped her face in between his hands as he caressed her with his tongue. Her arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer to her, in between her legs. Their torsos were touching when Zuko ran his hands through her waves, silently savoring her touch against him. It wasn't often that Zuko felt special and loved, but in Katara's arms that was the only thing he could.

The pulled apart and Katara rested her forehead against his shoulder as she wrapped her hands around his neck to keep him close. Zuko held the back of her neck and unconsciously rubbed the dip of her neck at the base of her skull and rubbed his scarred cheek against the crown of her head.

"We'll make it through this, blue eyes," he murmured. "I promise."

Katara smiled against his skin and kissed his collarbone. He was about to speak again, but a shout from downstairs made both Zuko and Katara sit up and stare at their door for a moment. Automatically assuming the worst, Zuko jolted to his feet and crept to the door. He had his hand on the knob when there was a knock. He swung it open, already in his bending stance. But he relaxed once he saw it was Sokka, looking frazzled, with a piece of parchment clenched in his right fist.

"You might want to read this, Zuko."

He handed the Prince the parchment and Zuko quickly scanned over the contents.

_"**Sokka and Zuko;**_

**_This is for both of you, so pay attention. After leaving the Western Air Temple with the kids, we found our way to the Earth Kingdom with the airship. The Duke and Smellerbee returned to Gaipan. As for Haru and myself, we left the airship outside of the forest near the village of Makapu. The villagers there are willing to keep it secret in case we need to use it again. _**

**_From there, we met up with a man named Jeong Jeong and he insisted we come with him to Ba Sing Se. We met up with members of an organization called The Order of The White Lotus._**

**_We met General Iroh there and he has some interesting information for you:_**

_Hello nephew. Hope all is well. As with you, Master Sokka. I have heard much of your travels since the invasion and I am happy to hear of your successes. As for what I need to tell you, this is very important._

_Chief Hakoda informed me of what you learned while at the Boiling Rock and what Ozai plans to do with the Earth Kingdom. It is disturbing, to say the least. And I hate that my brother has the idea that this will make the people of the Earth Kingdom bow down to him. He has a warped sense of self-worth. Anyway, Hakoda and I concocted a plan that should be able to help prevent the burning of the entire continent._

_Zuko needs to go to Caldera and face Azula. She is supposed to be crowned Fire Lord during the Comet while Ozai is "promoted" in a way to Dragon King. This needs to be prevented. Zuko, you are the rightful heir and you are the one that needs to be Fire Lord, not her. _

_As for the rest of you, attached is a map that has the location of the airship fleet marked. Go to that location and sabotage as many of the ships that you can before the Comet is here. According to our source, Ozai plans on leading the fleet himself and Aang needs to meet him there in order to battle him. Preventing this will be our best bet in success._

_The Order of the White Lotus is going to liberate Ba Sing Se from Fire Nation rule, so if you all are successful any support will be appreciated. But it would be best if you all stayed near Aang and give him support if he needs it. Ozai is a formidable foe, the battle with him should not be taken lightly._

_May destiny be on our side._

_Iroh **and Hakoda.**_

_**P.S. Katara and Sokka, I love you both."**_

Zuko looked up from the letter and locked eyes with Sokka, who was looking at him already with apprehension. He handed the note back to the warrior and sighed as he ran his hand over his face.

"We have to split up."

...

"What about Aang?"

"I don't know."

"What if he doesn't show up before we leave?"

"I don't know, Toph."

"What if he doesn't have the guts to take out Ozai?" There was a pause before Toph continued, her voice soft and vulnerable, "What if he loses?"

Sokka turned around and stared at Toph, whose pale face was haunting in the waning moonlight. His eyes then darted to Zuko and Katara, who were standing behind her, both expressing the same amount of concerned curiosity as the blind earthbender. Sokka looked to Suki, who was frowning morosely at him. They were all relying on him and Zuko to lead the group all the time, but now it was his turn to decide where to go. He looked to Zuko again, who locked eyes with him and nodded once very slowly.

With a deep breath, Sokka calmed himself and then looked to the group. "We need to look for Aang. There are four days until the Comet arrives and we can't leave Ember Island without him, wherever he may be. Zuko, you and Katara search the woods where you found the path. I will take Appa and search the surrounding beaches and the fields. Suki and Toph, go into town and make sure he's not there, just in case. He may have gone there, but it's unlikely because he left his disguise here."

There were murmurs of acknowledgement between the teens and they all went on their way, hoping to find their missing friend. Sokka's eyes locked with Suki's and he smiled reassuringly to her as he watched her and Toph walk back into the house. He turned to see Zuko and Katara head towards the woods, their path illuminated by Zuko's orange flames. With a sigh, Sokka jogged over to where Appa was resting and climbed onto the bison's head. It was time to find Aang and end this war.

...

"So when you and Aang went into town, what did you guys talk about?"

Katara looked down at the ground and shook her head. "Nothing really. He was concerned about the argument with Toph. About how he didn't know what to do and that he was afraid."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko nod and lead them to the area below the balcony of the Fire Lord's room. He had been silent the majority of their little walk, focusing on getting them to where they needed to start their search. His flame was flickering in the slight breeze, causing the area it illuminated to fluctuate in size. When he stopped at the area below the balcony, he bent over, picked up a stick and lit the end on fire. Silently, he handed it to her and snuffed out the flame in his hand.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked as he knelt down and ran his fingers through the grass that had been pushed aside. Zuko stood and lit the flame in his palm again then looked down to the beaten path.

"We'll follow the path Aang left with the moved grass and his footprints," Zuko stated as he pointed to the imprints in the ground. "It looks like by the direction they are heading that Aang went to the coast."

"But why would he go there?"

Zuko shrugged and pressed forward, heading into the woods. "I really don't know. But we have to find him soon. The Comet will be here in four days and we still have to get to our respective places."

"What are you suggesting, Zuko?"

Zuko stopped and dropped his head and the flame in his palm before turning around and looking Katara in the eyes. His golden irises were molten and intense, as if he was looking into her soul. She could feel her breath hitch in her throat as his eyes burned through her.

"I'm suggesting if we can't find him by morning, we leave without him."

Katara's eyes widened with incredulously and her brows pinched together. "You can't be serious! He has to face the Fire Lord! And if we leave him here, he has no way to get to Ozai in time!"

Zuko groaned and looked up to the canopy above him and ran his hand through his hair before pinching his nose. "I'm just thinking rationally here, Katara. HE may have left already to do some soul searching before facing my father. He might already be in the Earth Kingdom to face off with Ozai, for all we know."

"How would he know Ozai was in the Earth Kingdom if he wasn't here when we got the letter from Iroh and my dad?" Katara said as she crossed her arms over her chest, the flaming branch in her hand slowly burning to a nub.

For a while, Zuko said nothing. He just kept his gaze on the branches above him and continued to breathe heavily. Suddenly, he roared in frustration, causing the flame on the branch to burn brighter and bigger before he whirled around and kicked a rock near his foot into a nearby tree trunk. Katara remained still as she watched his tantrum. Because that's what it was. A tantrum thrown because he didn't know what to do. She hated how his temper would get out of control like this, especially when it needed to be in check.

"Zuko-"

"Katara, I don't have the patience to deal with his childish antics!" he shouted as he pulled at his hair and faced her again. "We have bigger and more important things to be worrying about than his naive beliefs. He thinks that the world is rainbows and sunshines and that we can eat cakes made of flutterbies and smiles. But it's not. People are dying because he messed up a century ago. And the reason _I'm _in this as a key player, too! He's going to have to make sacrifices like the rest of us! He needs to step up and do his job for once!"

"Zuko, stop."

"No!" he shouted as he threw his arms to his sides. "It's almost just _expected _for us to clean up the pieces he leaves behind. The kid runs away when things get tough and we're the ones who have to solve the problems. I'm tired of us having to be the Avatar's babysitter because he can't handle the pressures of his job. Katara, we've dealt with this war our whole lives and he's only had to deal with it for a couple of months. He needs to stop running away from his duties!"

Katara dropped the now burnt up branch, took a step forward and clasped her hands on his heaving shoulders. She could feel the pressures of what was supposed to happen in a few days start to catch up with him. There were bags under his eyes, he always seemed shaky and uncertain, and she realized at that moment that he had been barely eating since the invasion. How she didn't notice just made her heart fall.

"Zuko, listen to me," she began softly. "I understand that you're feeling a little overwhelmed-" he scoffed and rolled his eyes, but she ignored him, "-but you need to get a grip. We need to find Aang and then get to the Earth Kingdom."

"And I need to get to Caldera," he muttered.

"And I'll go with you," she murmured back as she cupped the scarred side of his face. "I'll have your back when you fight Azula. You shouldn't have to do it alone."

His gaze softened and he leaned into her touch before grasping her hand off of his cheek and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just want to get this all over with. There's only so much we can do if Aang isn't on the island."

"I know," Katara replied softly. "But we need to look for him the best we can. Right now, that's all we can do."

...

After following the trail from the house, Zuko and Katara found themselves on the beach, where Aang's footsteps disappeared into the tide. Both benders felt frustration build up in their limbs, as the lost trail was their only lead to where Aang had gone. Zuko looked up at the moon and sighed heavily. He could feel the arrival of sunrise, as the warmth of the approaching light began to fuel his inner fire but not quite stroking it enough.

His eyes wondered to Katara, who was now sitting on a lone boulder that rested on the edge of the line of sand. Slowly, he made his way over to her and sat next to her, now looking back up at the moon.

"You know, when I found you on the beach all those months ago," she murmured, "I never anticipated us becoming so close."

Katara ran her fingers through the sand by her feet and let it sift through the digits. Zuko began watching her again with a raw content, despite the stressful situation they had found themselves in. He gently clasped her free hand with his own and squeezed it before smiling warmly at her. The smile she returned held just as much adoration as he felt for her. And he couldn't be more satisfied with it.

"And after we found out what the whole prophecy was, I just felt that we were meant to be in each other's lives," she said softly. "It just seemed like destiny that the man who was born to continue the legacy of his ancestors and their war would be a pinnacle in righting their wrongs. And become such a big part of our family of misfits. The family that housed the missing Avatar as well."

"Katara, I-"

She held up her hand and turned to look him in the eyes. "Please, let me say this..." She looked off to the side and fiddled with her curls before continuing, "I had to grow up really fast after my mom died and my dad along with the other men of our village left to fight in the war. I never really got to be my own person until Sokka and I busted Aang out of the iceberg. Even then, we were the two companions of the Avatar, helping him master the four elements before Sozin's Comet arrived so we could end the war. Then we found you," she sighed as she looked up and smiled lovingly, one he returned eagerly. "And my world that had already been tilted on its axis had tilted even more. But it's not just the prophecy bit and you being the Prince of the Fire Nation, it's the fact that you helped me become my own person. I feel like if you hadn't joined us, I would have been just seen as the Avatar's waterbender, hell bent on protecting him and making sure he went through with his duties. But instead, I'm Katara, Master Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, companion to the Avatar and the Phoenix."

Zuko smiled and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned forward and pecked sweetly on her nose. "You were always your own person, Katara. But I am glad to have given you the nudge to figure it out."

Katara held his hands to her face and began to lean in for another kiss, but a low groan in the distance caused the two to jump apart and look to the source of the noise. Appa, with Sokka, Suki, and Toph in tow, came soaring over and landed roughly in the sand. The three passengers jumped down and walked over to the couple, who both were sporting looks of severe annoyance.

"None of us could find any clues to where Aang could be," Sokka stated as he approached."Did you guys find anything?"

Zuko stood and pointed to the footprints that had remained after Appa's dusty landing. "The path leading from the house came here and then ended in the ocean. Aang must have gone out into the water and didn't come back."

"Maybe he got captured?" Suki questioned as Sokka bent down and examined the remaining prints.

The warrior stood and shook his head. "It doesn't look that way. There aren't any signs of struggle. It looks like he just... went out into the water." He turned to Zuko with a quirked brow. "And you didn't see any footprints coming out of the water?"

"Other than mine and Katara's, no."

Sokka's brow furrowed as he contemplated what they were to do next. Zuko knew the feeling. They had no choice but to leave. There wasn't enough time to search the ocean or the surrounding islands for Aang. All they could do was head to the Earth Kingdom, go to the location of the airship fleet and then Zuko and Katara would head to Caldera so Zuko could fight Azula.

"What should we do, Sokka?" Toph asked in a small voice. The warrior in questioned turned and stared at her for a long moment before sighing heavily and shrugging.

"Zuko suggested that we leave," Katara said suddenly, all eyes going to her and then to Zuko, all wide. She took a step forward and clarified, "We don't have the time to wait around for Aang. It will be a two day flight to the Earth Kingdom as is, and Zuko and I will be flying back to Caldera to face Azula. So we'll-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sokka waved his hands in front of him, "You're going to go with Zuko?! Don't get me wrong, Zuko is strong and so are you, but don't you know how dangerous that is? We need you to help us with the airships!"

"Sokka, I think she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself," Suki placated as she held her boyfriend's shoulder.

"It's true, Snoozles. Sweetness can handle anything Azula throws at her."

"Even lightning?" Sokka shouted in a cracking voice. Zuko could see the agony in his eyes as he looked at his little sister, who was staring at him defiantly with tears in her eyes. Sokka shrugged out of Suki's grip and took a step towards Katara. "You couldn't protect yourself against her last time. What makes you think you can do it now?"

Zuko could feel his chest tighten and the thought of Katara being struck down by Azula again chilled him to the bone. Unconsciously, he scooted a little closer to her. He could see the softening of her eyes as she looked at her brother and the small smile that spread across her face.

"Sokka, I can handle Azula," Katara said gently. "Zuko and I will be able to take her down and we can finally end this war."

At this, Sokka's expression changed to defeat. Zuko knew by that look that Sokka realized Katara was set on her decision and there was no trying to convince her otherwise. He looked at the group around him and sighed before running his hand over his face.

"Alright. We pack tonight and leave in the morning."

...

_**A/N **if you haven't already, go follow me on Tumblr. My username is PearLynn59. I'll follow back, promise!_

_Hey guess what? The awesome big fight scene chapter is next!_

_And I didn't include Aang on the lionturtle because I had no changes to that part of the story. I do believe I've stated a couple times that if something happens exactly like it did in the show, I'm not rewriting. That's a waste of my time. Sorry._

_But he will meet the lionturtle and defeat Ozai with energy bending like in the show, but for important purposes later in this story. I'm sorry if some don't like the lionturtle idea. I don't either, but I couldn't think of a way for Aang to defeat Ozai without killing him, and he needs to be alive later in the story._


	39. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_**A/N **there's something I noticed about the picture for this story, plus it was pointed out to me... It looks like Zuko's arms are missing! Trust me, that's not the case. There's supposed to be flames surrounding him, but it's hard to tell in such a small picture. So, if you want to check out the original size go to my deviantART page (link is on my profile) and find it there. It's also on my tumblr!_

_I changed how quickly the Comet was coming. I really don't have the patience to have another filler chapter. This story needs to move on._

**Chapter 39: The Beginning of the End**

The saddle was packed, the house was boarded up again, and the five teenagers looked sadly at their last refuge before Sokka snapped Appa's reins and the bison took off into the air. The morning had gone by quickly, seeing that there were only two hours until sunrise once the group finally left the beach and headed back to their temporary home. Unsurprisingly, Katara and Zuko were the first ones done cleaning their room and saw to make a late breakfast for the other three.

Toph came in second from the sitting room, her bag slung over her shoulder and a morose look on her face. Katara didn't say anything about the tear streaks on the blind girl's cheeks, but she could see that Zuko saw them as well. Silently, he just went over to her and hugged her tightly before taking her bag outside along with his and Katara's.

Sokka and Suki came down right when the food was finished and the group ate in complete and utter silence. No one mentioned Aang or the Comet, the only sounds made where the clinking of silverware against the bowls and the occasional burp coming from Sokka or Toph.

Now, a couple hours past sundown, the wind was whipping through Katara's hair and searing in her eyes. But she couldn't find the will to lay down on the saddle and fall asleep. She was too jittery about what was going on. The Comet was now a little more than two days away, Aang was missing, and she was going to go with Zuko to Caldera to battle Azula. This wasn't a situation in which she wanted to sleep.

"Hey, why don't you lay down? You look exhausted."

Katara looked to her right and locked her eyes on Zuko, who was leaning against the edge of the saddle like she was with a small grin on his face. Katara shook her head and looked over to Suki and Toph, who were both curled up next to each other and fast asleep. She could feel Zuko scoot closer to her and place a hand on her knee, squeezing it gently before rubbing small circles on her kneecap with his thumb.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing," she replied softly. "Just nervous about the next day, that's all."

Zuko's arm went around her shoulder and he brought her close to his chest. She could feel his warmth through his tunic and vest and instantly relaxed in his grip. She could practically hear him smirk as she nuzzled her face closer to the crook of his arm and chest.

"Why don't you shut your eyes and get some rest?" he whispered to her, his voice barely carrying over the wind. "I can keep an eye on all of you guys until Sokka needs to sleep. And that's if he even wants to."

Katara shook her head, but began to feel her eyes droop and the tightening of her throat caused by resisted yawns. She let a yawn escape her lips before she mumbled to him, "You need sleep more than I do. You haven't slept well in days."

She could feel the pressure of Zuko's lips on her forehead and their movement as he whispered again, "Sleep."

And, like following a command, Katara felt herself drift into a warm slumber.

...

It didn't take long for Sokka to begin feeling the nagging agitation built up from the past few days. It had been a day since they left Ember Island and the sun had appeared on the horizon in front of him about two hours ago and the sky was no longer illuminated with the light of Yue. He had looked up at her ever once in a while while she was in the sky and gripped the reins a little tighter each time. He was going to make sure this war ended. For her. So her sacrifice wasn't in vain.

He felt a headache begin to grow from the lack of sleep and from his mind racing through the circumstances of the last two days. And for what would lie ahead of them in the next one. They had literally just arrived at the house on Ember Island just to leave in order to find Aang, who had decided to disappear right before the biggest battles of their lives. And now they were heading to Ozai's airship base in the Earth Kingdom, where Katara and Zuko would drop him, Suki, and Toph off in secret so they could sabotage as many airships as they could before they took off to destroy the Earth Kingdom in a storm of Comet-enchanced fire.

They had a lot on their plates at the moment.

"You seem stressed."

The low, raspy voice he had gotten so accommodated to knocked Sokka out of his irritated daydream. He whirled around, as he was still sitting on Appa's head, and locked eyes with the firebender behind him. Katara's head was in his lap and he was lazily running his fingers through her hair, a dazed look upon his face as he did it. Sokka could see the bags under Zuko's eyes, and Zuko could probably see the bags under his own as well. They both had been putting up a tough wall, knowing it was needed.

"How can you tell?"

Zuko shrugged and his gaze dropped to the girl in his lap and then to the girls cuddled up on the other side of the saddle. "Your shoulders look tensed. And your knuckles are white from gripping the reins so tightly."

Sokka looked down and lessened his grip immediately as he saw what Zuko had been talking about. If Zuko was saying _he _was stressed out, that was a bad sign. That guy was a rock's throw away from having a breakdown. Perhaps he and Azula had more in common than he led on. At that thought, Sokka snorted and smirked at his own wit.

"What's so funny?"

Sokka shook his head and then looked back towards Zuko, who was now sporting a scowl and cautiously narrowed eyes. That only made Sokka snicker a little harder.

"Seriously," the firebender hissed. "What is so hilarious that is making you laugh like an idiot?"

There was a long silence between them as Sokka tried to sober up and refrain from laughing anymore. But he knew his self control was terrible. Another snort escaped him and he had to turn around and face forward and lay back on Appa's head so he wouldn't roll off in his laughter. He could feel Zuko's glare on his back. but he chose to ignore it as he let fits of giggles shake his entire body. It was sad to admit, but this was the best he had felt in a long time. War does that to a person.

"What's going on?"

Sokka stopped laughing and whirled around to see that Suki and Toph had both woken up, most likely jostled by his guffaws, and were rubbing their eyes. He patted Appa's head a couple times before he hopped up and into the saddle, pulling Suki into a hug and kissing her on her cheek. He could see her blush and grin at the gesture, but she wriggled out of his grip to straighten her Fire Nation top and smooth her hair.

"How close are we to the Earth Kingdom?" she asked, looking in between Sokka and Zuko. The latter just shrugged and his eyes went to Sokka, who pulled the map of the entire world out of his bag and unrolled it. His eyes scanned the paper for a moment and then he looked up and over the edge of the saddle, trying to get a barring. He rubbed his head for a moment before scanning the area again. There _had _to be some type of marker somewhere. An island, a monument or something!

"We've been travelling for almost a day now," Sokka muttered as he rubbed his chin and brought his gaze back to the map. "It shouldn't take us that much longer to get to the island where the airship fleet, according to the map. It's off the coast of the Western Earth Kingdom. A couple of miles off the coast near the Wulong Forest."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Zuko squint his eyes and jut his jaw out to the side in thought. Suki was pinching her mouth and squinting her eyes, as well. At some point in time, Toph had laid back down and fallen back asleep. Sokka didn't blame her. The past few days had been very tasking for her, considering she partially blamed herself for Aang's disappearance. She never voiced that thought, but Sokka knew her well enough that he could see in her face and the way she held herself that she felt she held all the guilt surrounding Aang leaving. The little squirt put too much pressure on herself. It was sad to watch, in more ways than one.

He rubbed his eyes and felt his lack of sleep start to catch up with him. He turned to Suki and gave her a pleading look, smile and upturned eyebrows included. "Suki, darling, could you steer Appa so I can get some sleep?"

Suki rolled her eyes and nodded before crawling over to him, kissing his cheek and heading towards Appa's head. She turned and called over her shoulder, "You owe me!"

With a grin, Sokka laid down, his head next to Toph's, and replied with a yawn, "Of course, sweetie. Just remember, keep going northeast."

Before he could hear Suki's reply, he fell into a deep slumber, snoring and all.

...

Katara woke with a start. She could feel Zuko shifting under her as the saddle shook a little. Her eyes shot open, expecting an attack, but was relieved when she saw the darkness of the night sky and the underside of Zuko's jaw, clenched in anticipation as he looked out towards Appa's head.

"Zuko?"

He looked down and smiled at her. "Hey. We're almost there."

"Where?"

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. "The airship base. Suki spotted the island about twenty minutes ago and flew us to the Northwest side so we won't be detected. We'll have enough time for a quick goodbye before you and I head out. By the rate it took us to get here, we'll be just arriving at the docks of the capital when the Comet is going across the sky."

Katara sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking towards Suki and Sokka, who were cuddling close together, Toph snuggled under Sokka's free arm. Her heart wretched for a moment before she tore her eyes away to her lap. In a small voice, she said, "I don't want to say goodbye. "

Zuko cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her head up so her eyes were level with his. Again, she noticed the weary look in them. Along with the disarray of his hair and the pallid tone of his skin, he looked so weak and frail when she looked closely. She hated admitting it, but he's never looked worse.

"It won't be a goodbye. It's a 'see you later'."

A smile grew on his face and the calming quality of his confidence made her smile back. They leaned together and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before Appa finally landed on the island. Sokka's eyes opened and he nudged both Suki and Toph. Both girls stretched and stood, then hopped out of the saddle onto the black ground beneath Appa.

Toph landed first and shifted her feet in the ground before bending down and running her hands through the loose gravel beneath her. "There are some tunnels weaving through the mountain. We can use those to hideout until tomorrow night so we can sabotage the airships without being caught."

Zuko jumped down and helped Katara as she eased down one of Appa's legs. He turned to Toph and smirked. "Good idea. It's getting close to sunrise and if you try to start sabotaging now, they'll know something is up. Besides, if you do it too early they'll fix the damage done and go on their merry way."

Toph grinned and put her hands on her hips proudly. "See? There's more to me than awesome earthbending and good looks."

There was silence between the other four teens before they all started snickering as quietly as they could so they wouldn't be caught. Their hushed laughter died down quickly as they all looked at each other and felt the weight of what was about to happen. They were going to split up, and possibly never see each other again. Katara felt tears prick behind her eyes as she lunged for her brother and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. His shock wore off quickly and he squeezed her around her middle.

"Be careful," she whispered to him, her voice thickened by tears.

"I always am," he murmured back, squeezing tighter before pulling away and grinning at her. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes as he patted her shoulder. "You kick some Fire Princess ass, okay? I'm counting on you."

Katara laughed, causing tears to spring out and land on her shirt. She nodded enthusiastically then pulled away from him to hug Suki. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other in a sisterly hug, tears falling down both of their cheeks.

"Take good care of them, okay?"

Suki nodded, her chin rubbing Katara's shoulder. "I promise. You be careful and take care of Zuko too, okay?"

Katara sniffed and nodded as well, then pulled away to wipe her face and grin at the Kyoshian. Her eyes darted over to Toph, who was currently clinging tightly to Zuko, her face buried in the crook of his neck and shaking with her sobs. Zuko kept rubbing her back in soothing circles and murmuring quiet reassurances to her as she was cradled in his arms.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and Zuko gently wiped the tears off of Toph's cheeks with the pad of his thumb and he kissed her lightly on the nose, eliciting a giggle from the earthbender. He whispered something to her and she nodded once before turning to Katara and padding over to her. Katara knelt down and held open her arms for a hug, but Toph just socked her in the bicep and grinned mischievously.

Katara pouted and rubbed the sore spot on her arm. "What was that for?"

Toph chuckled and jabbed her thumb to Zuko, who was standing behind her and snickering. "Zuko told me to do it. He said you would get mad if I didn't hug you."

The waterbender glared at her boyfriend before being crushed in a hug by Toph. The blind girl's small arms wrapped around her neck and squeezed her tight.

"Take care of him, please? I can't lose my brother."

Katara smiled and squeezed Toph a little tighter. "I promise. Cross my heart."

Toph nodded once before pulling away and wiping her face after sniffing. Zuko strode over and placed his hand on Katara's shoulder as she stood, looking at Sokka, Suki, and Toph one last time. The five teens came together and embraced in a group hug, one that missed one member of their family. The melancholy of the situation bore down deeply on all of them. They knew the risks, they knew the pressure. They knew that there was a possibility that they might not come out of this fight. But they were willing. They wanted to save the world from destruction. It was a twisted sense of duty, really. Considering they were all just teenagers who had grown up in a war. It just felt suiting to all of them that they would end it.

After pulling apart, tears running down all of their faces, the firebender and the waterbender waved goodbye as they jumped up onto Appa's head. Katara knew they couldn't waste anymore time. Sozin's Comet would be arriving tomorrow night. And they had to get to Caldera.

Zuko snapped the reins and Appa took off, leaving the specs of Sokka, Suki, and Toph on the shores of the island that hosted Ozai's destructive airship fleet.

...

After they watched Zuko and Katara take off and head back to the Fire Nation, Toph turned around and ran her hands along the mountain side. She could feel the dozens of channels where lava had once run interweave throughout the entire mountainside again. And they were completely hallow and empty. She stomped on the ground and thrusted forward the rock to create an entrance so they could climb inside.

"Judging by the position of the moon," Sokka said, a slight hint of sadness tinting his voice when he said moon, "the sun should be coming up in about five or six hours. How about we all get some rest and set out midafternoon."

"How will we know what time it is?" Suki asked her beau. By the way her heart was beating, Toph could guess she was a little anxious, if not anticipating taking out the airships at twilight. She was just as much Earth Kingdom as Toph was and she was fighting to protect her homeland, too. With that thought, Toph smiled to herself.

"Toph," Sokka stepped towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Can you close this entrance, but keep enough open where we can see what time it is?"

With a nod, Toph turned and bent the earth back into it's original place, save a small hole for air and sunlight. She heard Sokka set down his sword and pack and plop himself down next to them.

"Alright, let's get some rest. We have a long night ahead of us."

Toph laid down against the wall, not saying a word. First Aang. Now Zuko and Katara have left. Though she felt comfortable with Suki and Sokka, she didn't want the last times she saw the other three to truly be the last. She wanted to survive the war. Live to see another day. And she wanted her family to, as well.

With the shut of her sightless eyes, Toph began to fall back asleep. She was going to survive. They all will.

_**Fifteen Hours Later...**_

"So... How much longer are we going to wait here?"

Sokka looked over to Suki and sighed heavily. Currently, Suki, Toph and himself were buried in a cave Toph created in the side of the mountain as they waited for the Comet to arrive that night. They had created a small fire with a set of spark rocks Sokka had completely forgotten in his pack. Ever since Zuko had joined them, there was no need for them.

"We don't know what time it is, Suki," he said softly. "But we're going to stay here for probably another hour or so. We have to sabotage the airships while it's dark, but before they leave while Sozin's Comet is in the sky."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time, Sokka. The Comet is supposed to come one hour after sundown. I don't think we could get all of the ships in that time frame."

He hung his head and huffed a breath of air into his lap. "I know. But it's the only chance we've got."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sokka could see Toph put her hands on the ground and shift in her spot. Her eyes were focused and her brows pinched together as she focused on what she had been sensing. Suddenly, she stood and earthbent a section of earth away and grabbed Sokka's bag.

"C'mon. We need to go. Now."

Sokka stood and took his bag out of the earthbender's grip. "What? Why?"

"They're leaving early!"

Sokka and Suki exchanged anxious glances before following Toph down the tunnel. They couldn't see where they were going, but just followed the sounds of Toph's footsteps and kept their hands on the rock wall. Toph bent the last section of rock away and they were greeted with the sight of all of the Fire Nation airships, there engines running and the first of the fleet starting to take off.

"We're too late! The fleet's already taking off!"

"Then we're taking off, too!" Toph replied in a shout. "Where's the closest airship?"

Sokka pointed to the airship in front of them that was just starting to lift off. "It's right-"

He was interrupted as Toph grabbed the scruff of Sokka's and Suki's shirts and launched the three toward the airship using a pillar of earth. Sokka could feel the skin of his face flapping in the wind as the weightless feeling of flying took over. A panic set in, but after a swift ascension, they fell onto the ship's outer deck and made their way into the giant vessel.

"Alright, we'll get in, take over the cockpit and then figure out where to go from there, okay?" Sokka called to the girls jogging in front of him.

"Sounds good to me."

"Aye, aye captain."

Sokka narrowed his eyes as the three of them silently padded through the halls of the giant airship. From the windows in the hall, he could see that the Comet was starting to redden the sky. This was it. Time to stop the airship fleet the best they could. From the inside of a separate airship.

They found the door to the cockpit easily and Sokka and Suki went to both sides of the door so Toph could barge in. With her metalbending, she could easily take out the men inside, even if they had comet-enhanced bending. Toph cracked her knuckles and tapped on the door six times before kicking down the door and falling down on top of it so she could encase herself with the metal.

In just a few minutes, with several fire blasts coming into the hallway, Toph took out the soldiers inside and shed the metal from her body.

"That's how it's done."

"Good job, Toph," he said as he and Suki made their way into the cockpit. "Time to take over the airship." He turned to Suki and grinned. "Take the wheel."

Obviously not seeing who he had spoken to, Toph gave him a snarky smirk and stated sarcastically, "That's a _great _idea! Have the blind girl steer the giant airship."

"I was talking to Suki."

"Oh... That would make a lot more sense."

...

"Zuko, it's going to be fine."

He turned to her, watching her intently as her hair billowed in the wind. The red glow of the comet starting to break through the atmosphere reflected in her blue eyes and gave her skin a soft glow. If he wasn't flying to what he knew would be his death, he would have complimented on how beautiful she looked and capture her lips in a tender kiss. But he knew better. Now, they were flying on the back of a sky bison towards his old home to battle his sister with comet-enhanced firebending.

"You don't need to lie to me, Katara," he replied calmly. "I know what's going to happen."

He turned forward again and watched as the main island of the Fire Nation steadily grew closer. Zuko felt Katara's hand grab his and squeeze it reassuringly.

"I'm not lying," she stated. Her eyes dropped and she whispered, almost just to herself, "It's going to be fine."

Zuko remained silent, not wanting his mind and voice to betray the calm demeanor he was trying to portray. If he broke down now in front of Katara, he would be revealing how terrified he was. Not just for himself, but for her. He knew that Azula had to be the one to kill him, unless somehow they both suffocated on some type of toxic gas. But once he died, Katara would have to fend for herself against the princess. And it wasn't that he didn't trust in Katara's bending abilities, he was just sure that a comet-enhanced Azula would be a handful. He felt the power right now and he knew that he could easily beat Katara in a spar right now if need be, even with his weakened body. He shuddering inwardly at the thought of a full-fledged fight with Azula now.

"Zuko…"

He turned back to her and saw tears in her eyes. That broke him of his depressing thoughts and he pulled her towards him, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and embracing her tightly.

"It's going to be fine, Katara. You said so yourself."

"I'm worried for _you_," she whispered.

He hushed her and tilted her chin up to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers gently and slowly began moving. Her hands moved from his back to his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in the hair that rested against there.

In a desperate attempt for physical contact, Katara pressed her body closer to Zuko's. He could tell she was scared and wanted to forget where they were heading for a moment and lose herself in the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, then her leg draped around his and he felt her push herself closer again. He would normally gladly accept this advance, but his mind was too clouded with his inevitable doom.

He pulled his lips away and breathed out, "We need to focus…"

She just nodded in agreement and pulled his head back towards her and kissed him with an unmeasurable amount of passion. Their tongues dueled and their arms kept pulling the other closer. His heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to get as close to her as he could without rolling off of Appa's head. He was making out with his lover on the neck of the Avatar's bison, on the way to fight (and be killed by) his sister in Caldera before she is crowned Fire Lord when Aang defeats Ozai. All while his body was threatening to give out on him. Even with the comet, Zuko knew his body was weak. He probably will be able to last ten minutes against Azula before she kills him. Again.

Katara pulled away, probably noticing his sudden desperation and inner strife. They were both panting for air as their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you," she whispered.

With a sad smile, he captured her lips with his in a chaste press. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes before whispering back, "I love you, too. More than anything."

He saw her smile before he turned away and looked back to the ever growing Capital. In what he estimated to be five to ten minutes, they would be landing in the coronation plaza to confront Azula.

Zuko felt Katara grab his hand that was gripping the reins and together they steered Appa down, right to the palace. The entire city was empty, save a few citizens heading back to the safety of their homes. With a groan Appa floated right to the open arena-like area, which was deserted as well. Zuko spotted Azula standing at the top of the stairs that led to the palace, with the Fire Sages standing behind her. Appa landed with a thud and Zuko leapt to the ground, inwardly grimacing as the shock vibrated through his weakened limbs. Azula stood ubruptly and her eyes widened at the sight of her brother approaching the center of the royal plaza.

"How many times do I have to kill you?!" Azula shrieked, her eyes wild. "You're like a roach!"

_Just once more, _he thought bitterly to himself. Then he bellowed, "Agni Kai. Right now."

"Why? Do you want me to end you quickly this time instead of drawling it out like the last time?"

"This needs to be settled for good," he stated firmly. "The Avatar is going to defeat father, and only one of us is going to be crowned Fire Lord when he does."

Suddenly, she laughed maniacally as she lolled her head back and clutched her stomach over-dramatically, "And you think it's going to be _you?! _No one in their right mind would think that _you _would be the rightful heir. I don't have to beat you in an Agni Kai to prove that."

Zuko scowled as he stared at his laughing sister. He suddenly took in her appearance and realized something was off. Her hair was in a messy topknot with hairs falling out and her bangs haggardly cut, not like her typical perfect style. She had dark circles under her eyes and her armor was a little crooked. Something wasn't right.

A pang of brotherly love for his sister kicked Zuko in his stomach, causing guilt to spread through him. It was easy to forget that Azula was his sister sometimes, considering he already had at one point in the past. Looking at her now made him desire deep down to pull her into a hug and hold her until she was okay again. But he knew that wasn't possible. The girl in front of him wasn't his sister. His sister was long gone.

"I supposed I could humor you and accept your challenge," she said in a suddenly uninterested tone. Her eyes darted to Katara on top of Appa and smirked, "Get your whore out of here and go kneel."

He growled and then turned back to Katara. He nodded to her solemnly and she took off to the other side of the courtyard, landing Appa in a safe area under the awning that covered the seating. Then, Zuko jogged to the other end of the arena and turned to back to see Azula casually strolling down the stairs, wobbling slightly with every step. She reached the bottom and turned to kneel without a word, as did he. They both stood and faced each other, arms at the ready.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother."_

"No, you're not."

With an oddly cynical smirk, Azula struck first. Though her mind seemed muddled, her firebending was still spectacular. With a series of roundhouse kicks and flips, she sent arcs of azure flames towards him. He was calm, though, and easily dispersed the flames and conjured up some attacks of his own. He sent large orange jets towards her, but she easily dodged out of the way. She propelled herself towards him with her fire and began punching out more attacks, which he rolled and dodged and countered with arcs of his own.

They were at a stand-still.

Zuko noticed she was closing the distance between them, and he knew she was going to attempt some hand-to-hand combat. Why, he didn't know. They had been equally matched in that category in the past, and now he was sure he surpassed her. With an over-the-head kick, Zuko hit Azula with his fire and caused her to tumble onto her side. He charged and produced a pair of fire daggers, ready to strike.

But Azula saw it coming. She hopped up and began throwing bare punches and kicks at him, swinging her leg low in an attempt to trip him. He jumped nimbly over her and countered with an overhead hook. She blocked it with ease and found an opening, striking him in the chest right where she had shot him with lightning. He stumbled back, fell onto the ground on his side. Then she struck him.

A searing pain tore across his back, ripping his skin apart in agony. He attempted to crawl away from her wrath, but he saw her fire light up the plaza as she brought down a second whip, effectively burning the skin on his back once more. He screamed out, the pain worse than he had ever experienced. Even the fire that had marred his face. The sounds of Katara's cries echoed through his ears as he slowly pulled his heavy body away from Azula while she brought down the whip a third time.

Her laughter was closer than he had thought and he felt her boot kick him in the side, sending another jolt of pain through his body as he rolled over onto his back. Zuko screamed again as the pain of his fresh burns were reignited when he rested his body on top of didn't have time to fight back when Azula knelt down and straddled his stomach, her golden eyes glinting with insanity. Wordlessly, she reached down and her slender fingers grasped his neck.

_The black silhouette against the red sky._

Her golden eyes were wild as her hands closed tightly and seared his throat.

_The evil laughter reverberating in his ears._

He felt the pressure in his lungs from the lack of oxygen and the buildup of carbon dioxide.

_The unshed tears._

He heard his love's muffled scream in the distance.

_The blinding light._

This wasn't like the other times he died. Instead of darkness and a numb feeling, white spots began to cloud his vision as Azula's grip on his neck tightened even more. His skin was burning under her clutches and a wall of flames rose to the sky and surrounded them, most likely to keep Katara away as Azula finished him off.

He fought with the last of his strength, but Azula didn't yield one bit. Every inch of his body screamed as his heart and lungs struggled to keep him alive. As his vision became almost fully white, he felt Azula bend down to whisper in his ear.

"When you want something done, you have to do it yourself, Zuzu," she purred. "You should have fought a little harder. Now I'm going to kill your little slut and leave nothing but ashes of you both."

Her grip was so strong on him, he could swear she was breaking his windpipe. His vision was completely white now and he felt his eyes roll back. This was it. This is the end. Zuko could feel his own heart slow to one last beat and then stop completely.

Then it went black.

….

Katara struggled to get past the wall of blue fire Azula had conjured to prevent her from interfering with the battle. But Katara could see through the flames that Azula was still on top of Zuko, strangling him with all of her might. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as Zuko stopped struggling under his sister's grip and fell limp to the cobblestone beneath their feet.

As a sob escaped her throat, Azula stood and kicked Zuko's lifeless body for good measure and dropped the curtain of fire. Her golden eyes stared at the waterbender and she smirked maniacally.

"You going to cry, little peasant?"

Katara glared back and pulled some water out of her skins and sent several water whips towards the princess, who rolled to her side in a seamless dodge. Azula landed in a lunge and shot out a thin stream of blue fire towards Katara, who blocked it with a shield of water and caused a cloud of steam to cover the immediate area. Katara ran towards the irrigation grates that were practically a moat to the arena.

There was a sound of sizzling electricity and she knew Azula was charging her lightning. She ducked behind a pillar as Azula began aimlessly shooting through the steam in an attempt to hit her target. She began cackling out loud.

"Little Zuzu's pet is scared! I thought the Avatar's waterbending bitch would have more guts than this!"

Katara growled in her throat and stepped out from behind the pillar, water at the ready. Azula was standing with her hand on her hip, jutting it out in a lazy manner. She looked so insane, but also so indifferent.

"You going to fight me or just stand there like an idiot?"

Katara wasn't going to fall for her bait. She had to fight the princess and stalling her was her only weapon in her arsenal. Azula was just too strong right now. It didn't help that she was completely off the rocker, so her attacks were sloppy but still deadly.

Before Katara could react, Azula rocketed herself into the air with her fire and flipped, sending a wheel of flames towards the waterbender. Although Katara whipped up a shield, the force of the attack sent her flying into the pillar behind her. She groaned as she slid to the ground. Azula approached her slowly with a smirk and stopped right in front of her, kicking her boot to the side so she could kneel right in between the Katara's legs and get right in front of her face.

"I'm going to make this slow," she sneered as she gripped Katara's chin with her talon-like hands, drawing blood. "Although Zuko can't see me kill you, I'll just get the pleasure of destroying your ugly little face."

Suddenly, Azula's eyes widened in confusion. There was a white glow coming from behind her, illuminating the entire Royal Plaza, but her body blocked Katara's view of what was going on. When the princess turned, they both gasped at the sight.

A wave of white flames surrounded Zuko's prone body, originating from his chest and spreading down his arms and legs and crawling to the ground. He slowly rose into the air, floating upright as the white flames danced up his slightly outstretched arms and licked the stones under his feet, creeping up every inch of his body. The column of fire began to spin slowly and move around him in an intricate dance, growing in size and heat as Zuko's body floated within the walls of fire. The hurricane of blinding white blaze engulfed him completely and swirled into the reddened sky.

After a few moments, the fire died down slightly and was dancing against the stones as his now bare feet touched the ground. His arms were still surrounded with the pure white fire, the tendrils flicking upwards to the sky. He was only clad in his singed pants, as everything had burnt away. He slowly turned towards Katara and Azula, both frozen with shock. His face was lowered as his body fully faced them. Then, his head lifted and he stared down the both of them with completely white eyes.

The Phoenix has been reborn.

_**...**_

_**A/N **I'm apologizing for the time problems. I wanted to get to this part and didn't feel like having too much going on. The battle with Azula and Zuko is more important than errors with time in my eyes._

_But to those who have gotten annoyed with that, I apologize. It will be fixed in the super-revision round. _

_And to make up for that little bit, I'm posting the next chapter, too._


	40. The Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Chapter 40: The Phoenix**

Everything was black. There was no noise, no light, and no pain. Zuko was in an abyss of nothingness. There was no ground beneath his feet, there wasn't a sky above his head. There were no directions, just darkness. He could see himself, however. His pale skin standing out blindly in the black. This was nothing like what the myths and stories of the Spirit World said it would be. There are no meadows, no content warmth. No one else was in this chasm other than himself.

He felt his feet press against something, like he had been floating and now he landed gently on a plush ground. It felt as if he was standing in a pile of feathers, but when he looked down there was just black still. Suddenly, a bright light filled his vision and he rose his arm to shield his eyes from this new addition.

_Zuko…_

The voice was deep and clear, powerful yet calm. For some odd reason, he felt a wave of serenity flow through him, like when Katara would heal him. He lowered his arm and looked into the light. There were two silhouettes approaching him, one man and one woman. The woman was wearing a flowing gown, like she was floating in water. The man was wearing all-white armor and his hands were resting on his hips. As the light dimmed, he recognized the woman.

Her white hair was the first thing he noticed, then her tan Water Tribe skin. Her white gown floated around her glowing body and her smile was warm and welcoming as it had been when he knew her in her mortal form. Zuko couldn't help but smile back.

"Yue…"

_Hello Zuko._

Her voice was soft and comforting. It seemed as if she was speaking inside of his head, not out loud. He turned his eyes to the man, whose pale skin and dark hair were much like his own. The man's golden eyes practically shone in the darkness. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor, but it was all white instead of the typical red and black.

_You have done your job, Phoenix._

"What?" he spoke aloud.

Yue smiled and took a step towards him. This time, she spoke out loud, "You did the job the Spirits had destined for you. We are so proud of you."

She grasped his hand and squeezed it gently, a touch he didn't expect to feel but it was as real as when Katara held that very hand. He looked down at the contact and then back up to her, "Am I dead?"

The man stepped forward and spoke aloud as well with his deep and booming voice, "No, Zuko. You are just here so we can tell you that you succeeded. You will be going back very shortly."

Zuko turned to the man and just stared. He was very similar in a way Zuko couldn't put a finger on, but he was very much Fire Nation with his black hair and pale skin. His eyes were what struck him as the most similar. They were the same shape and the exact same color as his own. Not like Ozai's or Azula's or even his mother's. They were the same unique shade of gold that Zuko saw in his own reflection. Except this man's eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Who… are you?" Zuko asked timidly.

The man smiled, "I am Agni."

Zuko's eyes widened as he stared at the deity. He never imagined what Agni would have looked like, but this man wasn't what he would have conjured up in his own mind. Instead, it was like looking in a reflection, but without the scar that marred Zuko's face.

"Are you surprised?" Agni asked, his smile still soft and warm.

Zuko just nodded and then felt the odd need to clear his throat, "I… I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Long ago," Agni started, "when the world was still young, the spirits who created this world foresaw a great war. One created by my descendant, Fire Lord Sozin. A war bidding on power and a false sense of prosperity. We also saw the Air Avatar vanishing right as the war started, scared by his own destiny and inevitable duty to the world. As we looked more into the future, we saw only chaos and destruction."

"That's when the Spirits decided to step in," Yue said. Her hand still gripped Zuko's as she spoke, "There wasn't any sign of the Avatar returning in the future they saw. So they decided to take things into their own hands."

"We decided to create a soul whose purpose was to end the war," Agni continued. "This person was to be tested by death in order to be deemed worthy to end the chaos. As we looked into the future, we saw the bloodline of the Fire Lord merge with the bloodline of Avatar Roku. We saw a young man who was plagued with a warring heart between good and evil. We saw you, Zuko."

"The Spirits decided that it was_ you _who would be the Chosen One, destined to bring the war to an end," Yue added. "You, the one born with a pure heart but raised by darkness. They decided that it would be the very descendant of the two reasons the war started that would end it."

"And although Avatar Aang returned and is now currently battling Fire Lord Ozai, it is only _you _who can resettle the balance and defeat Azula and end the war for good," Agni stated. He placed his large hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "You have suffered through much, son. You drowned, got struck by lightning, had your body crushed by the earth, and suffocated by the hands of your sister. Each element destroyed you and you survived."

"Well, with the help of us," Yue teased lightly. Zuko just smiled at her and returned his gaze back to Agni.

"So what now?"

"You will be sent back," Agni said. "Your broken and weak body will be reborn in the white fire and you will win the battle against Azula."

"What do I do?" Zuko asked in a small voice.

"That is up to you," Yue replied gently. "You have the choice on what you shall do. In your heart, you know what will be right."

Zuko stared at her for a long moment and then nodded once. Agni and Yue both squeezed him where they held him, then let go and took a step back. Their bodies began to fade into darkness as Zuko felt his own body float down to the ground beneath him, his back lying against the feather-like surface and resting gently. The ground began to harden under him and he felt his temperature begin to rise. His inner fire flared and white flames began to appear on his body, licking his skin and ridding him of any weakness he had ever felt. He was beginning to feel renewed and rejuvenated, power flowed through his veins as he closed his eyes and felt the fire grow all around him.

The heat was surprisingly tolerable, just like a mild summer day. But he could see behind his closed eyelids the blinding white light that came from the fires he was producing. His body began to lift off of the ground and hover into the air, raised by the flames that began to dance and swirl around him. The surge of power grew as the fire surrounded him in a hurricane of white. His muscles flexed, his body glowed. His chi paths were opened and it felt as if a fluid creek of energy overflowed into every inch of his body.

A blast of power went through him as the fire burnt away any injury his had sustained since his journey began after the storm. His strength grew and pulsated in his limbs. His now bare feet touched the stones beneath him and he felt the fires dim, but not his strength. His head was lowered as he looked at the white flames dancing all around him. As he turned around to where he sensed two pairs of eyes watching him, he felt his power throb beneath his fingers.

_I can do this._

He was facing them fully now. Zuko lifted his head and stared at their awestruck features. His sister was stunned, flabbergasted at the sight in front of her. Katara was just as speechless, but her face was full of pride and adoration. He would have smiled back at her, but he had business to take care of.

The Phoenix has been reborn.

….

"What just happened?"

Sokka's eyes widened as The Dragon King's airship was assaulted with huge disks of earth, originating from the center of the Wulong Forest. He squinted as the machine fell into the rocks and caught fire as Ozai propelled himself away from the wreckage and landed on one of the pillars of rock. When his eyes focused on the figure standing across from him, dressed in orange and red with his bald head and blue arrows, Sokka could feel his heart lighten and his hope restore.

"It's Aang! He's back!"

The battle between Aang and Ozai commenced, waves of fire being exchanged along with hurled boulders coming from the young airbender.

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice!" Sokka said excitedly as he swung his hand down, slicing through the air.

Suki looked to him as she steered the airship, a concerned look on her face. "Shouldn't we be helping him?"

Sokka shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

Toph crossed her arms and retorted sarcastically, "And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal!"

Sokka watched as Aang launched himself into the air and sent a gale towards his foe, knocking him down before the Fire Lord propelled himself into the air with his fire. A grin stretched across Sokka's face as he turned to the two girls and sliced his hand through the air again, "Airship slice!"

...

Zuko saw the evident shock in Azula's eyes as she stared at him, her body frozen above Katara's and her hand halfway clenched with a dimming fire in between her fingers. He looked over to Katara, who was smiling at him with unbidden pride and she nodded once at him before her eyes flickered to Azula, who was still kneeling in between her legs.

With a growl, Zuko took a step forward. It was possibly the easiest and most effortless step he had taken in months and he reveled in the new found strength as he slowly made his way towards his sister. Azula stood abruptly and turned to him fully, her eyes wild and hysterically confused.

"This is- this is impossible!" she shouted in pure rage. "Y-y-you can't be alive!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he smirked at her. "Think again, Azula."

In a fit of fury, Azula shrieked and sprinted towards him, blue fire wielded in her hand and a snarl on her lips. Fire licked at her heels as she unsteadily pushed off the stones beneath her feet and began launching jets of immense flames towards him. Zuko easily deflected each blast with his hands, batting them away like flies. She circled around him, shooting blast after blast of her azure fire towards him. But Zuko stood fast and knocked them away with ease.

Her desperation to win again was becoming evident as her attacks became sloppy and rapid, flying above Zuko's head as she shot in his general direction. It wasn't like her to lose focus in such an important fight, but Zuko remembered that she had already lost focus the moment her crazed eyes focused on him. Now, she was just trying to get a hit on him.

"Let's finish this," he whispered to himself as she spun around and had her back to him. With a sharp exhale, Zuko launched himself across the plaza, white flames sprouting behind his bare heels and propelling him at speeds he didn't know were possible. Azula's head turned the moment he was right behind her and her surprise was cut short when he punched a white jet to her armored chest and knocked her down onto the metal grates below her feet.

Deftly, he tackled her and squeezed her hips together with his knees. His hands grabbed her wrists and the metal below them and he super heated the iron to become pliable in his grip. He wrapped the metal around her wrists, which were safely covered by her vambraces, and locked her against the ground. He pulled the heat out of the metal and exhaled it out of his nose, effectively cooling the metal and imprisoning Azula there. He quickly did the same process with her feet and stood.

"It's over," he muttered, looking down at her with pity in his heart.

Although she was spread eagled against the stone, Azula scowled at him and barked out a nasty reply, "It's not over until one of us is dead, brother!"

Hearing the footsteps of Katara approaching him, Zuko stepped back and dropped his head. With a shake, he glanced up to her through his eyelashes and scowled, "I never intended on killing you Azula."

"Even with all that power," she hissed back, "you're still weak! You could burn me to my bones, turn me to ash in an instant, yet you still spare me. You're just like mother and Uncle. Weak and useless!"

Zuko turned away and saw Katara finally reach his side. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him, her shoulders shaking and tense as she slowly looked away and to Azula. Zuko glanced back at his sister and sighed before turning his shoulders away and dropping his gaze to his bare feet.

"We're still family," he whispered, loud enough for Azula to hear him but quiet enough to sound hushed to his own oddly sensitive ears, "I could never do that to you."

Azula began screaming and shooting fire out of her mouth, lighting up the area with a blue light. Her screams turned to cries of defeat as she turned her head and bawled at her self defined failure. Zuko could feel a soft pressure on his shoulder and he looked up to see Katara looking at him with a soft smile. She cupped his cheek and pulled him towards her, wrapping one hand around his neck and the other on his chest. His arms reflexively wrapped around her waist and he pulled her a little closer, his eyes closing and a sigh escaping his lips.

They pulled away from each other when they heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and turned to see a Fire Sage running towards them, the Fire Lord's crown in his hands.

"Prince Zuko!" he panted as he reached them. The title still made Zuko flinch whenever he heard it, but he tried to avoid showing the evident discomfort of it on is face. The sage bowed to him and Zuko nodded once to allow him to speak again. He straightened up, keeping his head down, and extended the crown towards Zuko. "You defeated Princess Azula in the Agni Kai, your highness. As stated in the rules of the Agni Kai, you are now Fire Lord. We must crown you immediately."

Zuko closed his eyes shook his head, suddenly feeling an onset of dizziness. When he opened his eyes, the sage visibly recoiled in shock and stared Zuko in the eyes before submissively bowing his head once more. Zuko's eyebrow quirked up in confusion, but he ignored the glance from the older man and spoke. "No. Right now, we need to take care of the princess. Go get a sedative and-" another wave of lightheadedness came over him and he clutched his temple before clearing his throat and continuing, "Get a sedative for her and make sure she is completely incapacitated before transporting her to a mental institute where she will be properly treated her her psychosis. Include a chi blocking herb so she can't fight back."

Behind him, he could hear Azula's crying calm down and turn into whimpering. He looked over his shoulder before sighing and turning back to the sage, nodding once and then looking to Katara, who still had the look of awestruck pride on her face.

He grinned and elbowed her lightly before chuckling, "What's that face for?"

Katara grabbed his hand and smiled wider. "You did it. You became the Phoenix..."

Zuko's eyebrow shot up his forehead in slight awe, but it caused him to feel that wave of dizziness again. He wobbled in his place before he clutched his head again. Katara grabbed his shoulders and helped him get steady again before grabbing his chin and lifting his head up so they were eye to eye again. He smiled weakly before he felt his legs give out from under him. His eyes fluttered closed and his body crumbled beneath itself. The last thing he heard was his name escape Katara's lips as he collided with the stone.

...

It was over. The airship fleet was destroyed and Ozai had been defeated. The man was broken and battered, his bending taken away by Aang. Sokka limped up the ramp to the airship, Suki under his arm, with Aang and Toph following behind. Ozai was strapped to the wall of the cockpit with two large sheets of the steel, his head drooped with his unconsciousness.

Aang watched as Suki helped Sokka sit on the ground, a stolen Fire Nation sword in his hand and his eyes focused on Ozai. She went to the steering wheel, started the engines of the airship and turned around to speak to Aang.

"Can you guys keep the fires in the engine room going?" she asked sweetly, a proud smile on her face. "I know we're all tired, but we need to get back to Caldera to help out there."

Aang nodded and looked to Toph, who had already started walking down the corridor.

"Toph, wait up!" he shouted as he jogged to catch up with her. She stopped and spun on her heels so her face was right in his, her blank eyes surprisingly angry and hurt. Aang skidded to a halt and breathed out, "Look, Toph. I'm-"

"You abandoned us," she snapped. "You left us without a warning. You made me feel guilty about starting the fight about what you were going to do about Ozai. And worst of all, you made me think you had given up and weren't going to fight. We had no idea what to do because you up and decided to leave in the middle of the night. I hope you know we all stayed up all night looking for you and then left that morning to take out the airships."

Aang's shoulder's slumped and he looked away from her, scratching the stubble on his head and biting his lip in thought. He went to open his mouth to speak, but Toph wrapped her arms around his waist and began sobbing into his chest. Slowly, Aang wrapped his arms around her shoulder and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Toph," he murmured against her skin. "I wish I could explain what happened and why I left, but in the end it was all worth it. I defeated Ozai without killing him."

Toph shook her head against his bare skin and sniffed before replying, "It's not that. I was so mad at you and at myself for your disappearance. It wasn't fair that you left, but I understand now. You found a way to win without sacrificing your beliefs. I understand, so why am I still so mad at you?"

Aang stroked the hairs that had fallen out of her bun and kissed the crown of her head. "I know why. Because I left without telling you guys. Because you and I were still fighting and you thought we wouldn't make up because I ran away."

Toph pulled away from him and lifted her head so her watery and cloudy eyes were looking right at him. He didn't wait for her response. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her softly on her pink lips, feeling her tears against his cheeks and tasting them as well. He opened his eyes and smiled at her before tucking her hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead softly and grabbing her hand.

"We need to go take care of the engines," he whispered softly. "We need to get back to Zuko and Katara as soon as we can. And we can talk on our way to Caldera, okay?"

She nodded once and they began heading towards the engine rooms. They had a long trip ahead of them and plenty of time to discuss what had happened when he disappeared. All that mattered to Aang was that Ozai was defeated and they were all safe. Now, all he had to worry about was if Zuko and Katara were alright. For now, what he had was good enough to hold him over until they got to the Fire Nation.


	41. Until Next Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_**A/N **GUYS... I'm not ending this fic quite yet. Seriously I have an arc of 7 chapters, plus an epilogue to be posted after I revise. So we still have a little bit left! Yay? And hey, there might even be the possibility of a sequel of sorts. Maybe, maybe not. We'll see._

_Oh hey I haven't written a 10,000+ chapter in a while. Guess it's time to please the masses, eh?_

**Chapter 41: Until Next Time**

After several servants, ones that Azula hadn't managed to banish, helped carry Zuko to his old room in the palace, Katara shooed them all out while begging for privacy and solitude. A servant named Azaline instructed her on the locations of the infirmary, the kitchens, and the servant's quarters in case she needed any help, but subtly chastised her for not letting them do their job.

"He hasn't had palace life in years," Katara retorted in a gentle tone as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed in a shrewd warning and her mouth in a thin line. "I don't think it would be best if he woke up to a couple of strangers poking and prodding him as they cleaned for the sake of their job."

Azaline bowed her head once, mumbled her apologies and scooted away, her two subordinates right behind her. Katara turned back into the room, closing the door behind her and locking the door for good measure. She strode to the wash room where a sink, toilet, and tub were waiting for use. Katara grabbed a small basin out of the cupboard behind the door, along with a few towels, and filled it to the brink with water.

She made her way back into the main room, where Zuko was still passed out on the mattress. Looking at him, it was like he was an entirely different person than who she was sitting next to on Appa that morning. His skin had a healthy glow, or perhaps that was leftover power from his rebirth radiating out of him. Katara also noticed he no longer had bags under his eyes or a sullen sinking in of his cheeks. Now, he was as handsome as he had been the moment she first saw his golden eyes.

With a sigh, Katara sat on the edge of the mattress and drew some water to her hand and brought it to his chest. His skin was feverish, but not unbearably hot. She ran the cold water over his torso down to his waist, like she had when she had healed him after Ba Sing Se, and slowly began cooling his body.

"Shouldn't you buy me dinner before you touch me like that?"

Her eyes flickered up to Zuko, who was grinning weakly at her. His eyes were still shut, but his smile was smug as ever. Katara sent a small water whip to his face, smacking his nose lightly before she brought the water back to her hand and his stomach.

"You're a little warm," she replied softly. "I'm just trying to cool you down. I'll get your back where Azula whipped you next."

"No need. It healed when I was reborn," he muttered as he stretched his body, popping a few bones in the process. He rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on his bent arm and grinned at her, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Your eyes are normal again," she blurted out. She cupped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

Zuko's eyebrow quirked up and he sat up completely. "What do you mean 'normal'?"

"They're not white anymore," she mumbled. "They were white after you did that cool fire whirlwind thing."

"That explains why the sage looked at me weird," he murmured to himself as he looked off to the side and chewed the inside of his cheek. He darted his eyes back to her and a playful glint sparked in his eyes again. "Was it cool looking?"

Katara grinned at him and nodded once before leaning towards him. "Oh yeah. You looked all powerful and whatnot. I bet you could take on Aang in the Avatar State and win."

Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath tickle her back and she nuzzled himself a little bit closer and squeezed her tighter.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," he mumbled against her skin. "I don't know what I would do if Azula hurt you again and I couldn't protect you."

Katara giggled and wrapped her arms a little tighter around his shoulders. "I can handle myself, Zuko. I _am _a master waterbender. Besides, I've been an equal to Azula before and if she hadn't played dirty, I would have been able to take her out."

"I know, I know... I just don't want to think about what happened the last time I couldn't save you from her. Trust me, that was the worst feeling in the world."

Another laugh came from Katara, one she felt was completely lighthearted and free. One she has never laughed like before. "I know exactly how it feels, Zuko. I've seen you die twice. It's not fun."

Zuko shook his head and pulled away from her shoulder, looking into her eyes as he did and cupping her cheek gently. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled sadly. "I forgot... I'm sorry, love. I promise you won't have to see it again."

Katara leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his and cupping his chin in between her forefinger and thumb. "I certainly hope not. Considering the prophecy has been fulfilled. Hopefully, you're safe from now on."

Zuko shrugged and kissed her nose before shifting in his spot and grinning. "I wonder if the effects wear off."

"What do you mean?"

Zuko opened his palm and rubbed his fingers together before smirking at Katara again. "I wonder if I can still bend white fire. Or stay this... energetic. I hope not. I haven't felt this rejuvenated since... Uh-"

"Probably before you fell off your ship, dork," Katara cut in, a wry grin on her face. Zuko stared at her for a moment before smiling wider and looking at his hand. For a long moment, he just stared at his fingers, as if he was anxious about the outcome. But with a sharp exhale, a white flame appeared above his fingers. It cast a bright glow on Zuko's beaming face, creating sharp shadows against the planes of his cheekbones and his scar.

"Well, I guess you can still do that," Katara commented as she cupped her chin. "Now the energy part, I'm not so sure." She paused to yawn and stretch her back in an arc. "But I know I don't. I haven't slept in over a day, so I think I might just lay down for a little bit if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Zuko responded with a smile. He scooted over so Katara would have room to lay down on his right. She easily got situated on the silk sheets, practically melting into the material and feeling her exhaustion catch up with her. With another yawn, Katara glanced up to Zuko as his eyes scanned the room, eyebrow furrowed and his mouth in a slight pout. She opened her mouth to inquire what he was doing, but he turned his chin towards her slightly and muttered, "Is this my old room?"

Katara stifled a giggle and nodded once before snuggling closer to her pillow. "The servants brought you here after you passed out in the plaza. It was the only place we could think of for the time being."

Zuko's arms were crossed and he had a concentrated look on his face as he examined the curtains surrounding his bed. His silence was an invitation for Katara to let herself fall asleep, but she heard him mumble to himself before she completely passed out.

"I'm going to need to replace these drapes. I hate the color..."

…

Zuko was in an odd daze, half-awake but still buzzing with the energy left over from his final rebirth. He was resting his head against the headboard of his old bed, legs splayed out in front of him as he watched Katara sleep soundlessly next to him, her body curled up on her side and her face serene in her first completely peaceful sleep of her entire life. A knock on his door jolted him from his daze, making him blink several times before quietly getting up and going to the door.

When he swung the door open, a beaten up Aang was standing there with a disheveled Toph standing next to him, both smiling weakly.

"AANG! TOPH!" Zuko exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around both of the younger benders and pressing them to his body. "I'm so happy you guys are alright! Are Sokka and Suki okay?"

"They're fine, Sparky," Toph mumbled against his chest as she squeezed him closer to her body. "Sokka had to be taken to the infirmary because he hurt his leg. How are you doing?"

Zuko nodded and pulled away from the couple. "I'm fine." His eyes went to Aang and he suddenly felt himself tense and anxiety wash over him. "Did you… Go through with it, Aang?"

Aang shook his head and grinned, much to Zuko's surprise, as he replied cheekily, "I found out a way to defeat Ozai without killing him. I took his bending away."

Stunned, Zuko stared into the Avatar's eyes, his mouth gaping before swallowing thickly. "So… he's still alive?"

Aang nodded. "He's being held in one of the palace dungeon cells for now. The Fire Sages are trying to figure out what to do with him and Azula. They probably are going to-"

Zuko didn't listen further, because he was already running barefooted down the halls of the palace towards the dungeons. He ignored Aang's and Toph's voices yelling at him to return, instead going full speed to the opposite wing of the palace. Reflexes made him turn a corner without thought and sprint towards the end of the hall, where he unconsciously knew the doors to the dungeons to be. Two guards were posted in front of the door and they stood at attention when Zuko came into view. He skidded to a halt.

"Fire Lord Zu-"

He held up his hand to silence the first guard, "I'm not Fire Lord yet. I want to speak with Ozai."

The two guards looked to each other and then back to the Prince. The second guard spoke up, "But, sir, are you sure that would be wise?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Just open the damned door."

Silently, the guards nodded and unlocked the door, letting Zuko pass them and walk into the dark hallway. He lit the white fire in his palm and proceeded to walk to the only door at the end of the corridor, his steps echoing against the steel walls. There was one guard standing post at the door at the end of hall, and he nodded to Zuko once before unlocking the door with the barred window.

The scarred teen stepped in, his white fire illuminating the small room. There was a figure huddled in the corner, his long black hair disheveled and dirty. He was clad in just a pair of pants and arm cuffs, like the statue Zuko had seen of him all those months ago. The only difference now was the lack of crown in his messy topknot.

"Who dares enter my cell?" the man said with a slow growl. In the years Zuko hadn't seen him, his voice had not changed. It was still the cold, primal, and cutting tone he remembered from his dreams. Zuko shot his flame to the torch on the wall and it dimmed back down to an orange color now that it was out of his grip.

"Surely you recognize your own son, Ozai."

The man's head shot up and snapped to look at Zuko. His golden eyes practically glowed in the firelight, still piercing and empty. An involuntary shudder went through Zuko's body but he refused to show his unbidden fear. Ozai didn't deserve that satisfaction.

His father's mouth was gaping in shock. "Y-You… You're alive?! Azula said you died in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko shrugged. "Azula always lies."

Ozai rubbed his eyes and squinted them to get a better look at his son. He shook his head once and mumbled, "Why would she lie to me about that?"

Zuko shrugged again and scowled, "To get me out of the way. That's why she ordered my death."

Ozai scowled and shifted in his spot behind the bars of his cell, his cold eyes scanning over Zuko's bare torso and burnt clothes. "Though you survived somehow."

"I survived more than you know, Ozai."

The ex-Fire Lord's head snapped back to his face and a snarl came from his throat, "You will address me with respect, child. And you will get me out of this cell, if you know what's good for you."

Zuko leaned against the wall of the cell and sighed heavily before shaking his head once. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that Ozai. You see, due to the nature of your crimes against humanity, you are to be locked up for the rest of your natural life, that's if I don't decide to have you executed. And I, the new Fire Lord, will have to pick up the pieces of the broken country you left behind in your bid for world domination."

Ozai shuffled in his spot, wincing slightly when he bumped an injury from his battle with Aang, and his golden eyes focused on the scar beneath Zuko's ribs. A smirk grew on his face and he blew his unruly hair out of his face. "That's a nice scar, child. It looks to me to be the work of lightning. Did you hurt yourself trying to be a man?"

"Actually, this is courtesy of your daughter."

Ozai snorted and turned away. "I should have known. You were always weak."

"I was strong enough to beat her in an Agni Kai. That's why I'm Fire Lord and she's in an insane asylum."

"You lie," Ozai growled without turning back to his son.

"If I was lying, I wouldn't be here."

"So it seems…" Ozai drawled out. "Why are you really here? Taunting me is not going to get you anywhere in life, I hope you know."

"I wasn't taunting," Zuko said calmly, his eyes looking at the torch on the opposite wall. "I was simply coming to see how you were, considering you just got beaten by a fourteen year old. And I wanted you to know that I was still alive, no thanks to Azula."

"She should have been more thorough in her attacks then," Ozai replied in a sharp growl. "You were always useless, even from the day you were born. I'm surprised you even managed how to beat her. Did you cheat?"

"Not at all," Zuko replied coolly as he shrugged. "Agni seemed to have an eye on me."

"You're lying."

"I told you, I wouldn't be here if I was."

A deep growl echoed through the cell, but Zuko ignored it and spoke again. "You see, father, because of the wrong doings of our ancestors, Agni decided to intervene. Namely, me." He lifted his hand once more and produced the white flame, causing Ozai's golden eyes to widen. "And it was my destiny to help end the war. All because you decided to burn and banish me. So I wanted to thank you. It was the best thing you could have done for me."

Ozai shifted his body once more and faced his son squarely. "You believe that nonsense? You're more naïve than I originally thought."

"Considering Agni and the Moon Spirit Yue told me themselves I think it's pretty legitimate."

A scoff came from the former Fire Lord and he leaned forward to glare at Zuko. "Believe what you want to believe, Zuko. Though, I'd like to say you've grown up considerably since the last time I've seen you."

"The last time you saw me, you were throwing fire at my face."

Ozai chuckled and ran his hand through his knotted hair. "No you were lying in a hospital bed, in case you had forgotten."

"I actually did," Zuko murmured, mainly to himself, but loud enough for Ozai to hear. "I forgot a lot of things."

Ozai straightened up and tilted his head in curiosity. "What are you talking about, boy?"

Zuko glanced to Ozai and then to the fire on the wall once more. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "There was a storm during the winter and I apparently fell off my ship. That's where I met the Avatar and his companions. But I had gotten amnesia, forgetting everything about myself."

A chuckle came from the cell and Zuko turned to see Ozai shaking his head, a smirk on his lips again. He looked up and started laughing a little harder and dramatically wiping under his eye. "Such a pitiful story. You're more pathetic than you were when I banished you."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you witnessed what I did to your daughter."

Ozai's laughter stopped completely and his eyes widened before he glared at his son once more. "What did you do to her?"

"Well, currently she's strapped to a bed wearing a strait jacket and drinking bending suppressants because her mind has become so unstable."

"I bet that's the only reason you beat her," Ozai sneered. Zuko just shook his head and shifted on his feet. "She was off her game."

"Actually she killed me."

Ozai was silent before narrowing his eyes skeptically and scoffing. "Bullshit."

"Have you heard of the prophecy of the Phoenix?"

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Ozai replied, "It had been mentioned in passing through one of the Fire Sages. They mentioned it during a council before I married your mother. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're looking at the subject of the prophecy," Zuko answered. "That's how I beat her. I told you Agni had an eye on me. I died four times in order for the prophecy to be true, two of them by the hands of Azula, one by her order, and one by falling off my boat into the ocean. I guess you should have paid attention a little more. Perhaps you could have turned the tides of your misfortune."

Ozai was silent for another moment as Zuko pushed himself off the wall and took one step towards the cell. "There's another reason I'm here. I want you to tell me something. And you're going to tell me now or I'll make sure your death is slow and painful."

The ex-Fire Lord turned his head slowly and narrowed his eyes before shifting in his spot and drawling out sarcastically, "And what would your request be, oh mighty _Fire Lord_?"

Zuko knelt down so he was eye-to-eye with his father, his eyes glowing in the dark and a malicious glint keeping them fierce. His lips peeled back in a snarl as he spoke slowly, "Where is my mother?"

…

Katara woke to the sounds of hushed whispers and the shifting of weight on the mattress. She tried to ignore it but as she focused more on the voices in her room, she couldn't push herself back into unconsciousness. She snuggled a little closer to the pillow, trying to get that last bit of comfort before forcing herself up. A smile crept across her lips when she thought about how used to these sheets she could get. And perhaps the person she would share the sheets with.

A knock on the door and the sound of footsteps came to Katara's ears and she was pleasantly greeted with the sharp voice of Toph.

"No, he's not here."

There was another voice out in the hall, but Katara couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I don't know. He left about fifteen minutes ago to see Ozai."

_Wait, Ozai?_ she thought to herself. _What's going on?_

The other person spoke again. When Toph responded, there was clear agitation in her voice.

"I am completely aware of how _Master _Katara is asleep, but Zuko seemed perfectly fine when Avatar Aang-"

_AANG'S BACK?! _Katara's eyes shot open and immediately went to Toph's back, which had soot and some singes in the green and cream colored fabric, her hair a little untidy and some blood was on her foot, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

"-and I came here. So I don't think your services are required."

Toph slammed the door in the face of the stranger outside and whirled around with a grin on her face. She strode over to Katara, who was starting to sit up and was rubbing her eyes.

"Did you like that little performance?" she snickered. "Ever since we got here, the few servants here have been bending over backwards to see our needs met. I don't know if Sparky will be able to deal with it all once he gets settled in."

"Did you say Zuko was visiting Ozai?" Katara asked with a deep frown on her face. She must have been sleeping for a while if she missed _that_ bit of information. "And Aang's back, too?"

Toph waved her hand dismissively and leaned towards the bedside table to grab an apple out of a new bowl of fruit. Katara absently wondered when someone came in to place that there. Toph took a bite of her apple and responded with the fruit in her mouth, "Yeah, Aang apparently left to go on some journey on the back of a giant lionturtle and somehow learned how to take away Ozai's bending. So he sparred the bastard's life. When we got back, I found you guys and we told Zuko about how Ozai was in the dungeon of the palace. And the twerp sped down the hall faster than I've ever seen and we couldn't stop him."

"And where is Aang now?" Katara asked as she leaned over and grabbed a couple grapes out of the bowl, popping them in her mouth one by one.

"After Zuko literally abandoned you while you were passed out, Aang went to the infirmary to get patched up and to visit Sokka, so-"

Katara choked on her grape and spat out, "Wait, Sokka's hurt?! I need to go help him-"

"Hold on, Sweetness!" Toph put her hands on Katara's shoulders and gently pushed her back to a sitting position. She hadn't even realized she had begun to stand. Toph settled back down and sighed, "He's not _that _hurt. He fell and did something to his leg. Suki says he'll probably need a crutch and a soft cast, but he should be fine."

A pout formed on Katara's lips and she crossed her arms over her chest in an exaggerated motion. "I don't see why I can't help. I healed all of Zuko's broken bones after Ba Sing Se. I think I can handle whatever happened to Sokka."

"I'm sure you could," Toph replied with a roll of her blank eyes. "But there's someone about to knock on the door and I'm sure he wants to talk to you."

Just that second, there were three knocks on the door before the handle was slowly turned and Zuko's shaggy haired head popped in through the opening. His eyes went straight to Katara and she suddenly felt the urge to jump out of the bed and envelop him in a deep hug. There was a depressed and drained look about him, as if all of his elated and energetic spirit had been sucked out of him during his visit with Ozai.

He stepped in and turned to Toph, who was beginning to stand and brush off her dirty tunic. He frowned at her crass gesture and crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke in a low, demanding voice, "Toph, if you would, please leave me and Katara alone. I have some things I need to discuss with her."

Toph snickered and waltzed passed him, elbowing his arm as she did, and replied in a snort, "If you wanted some _'alone time__', _you don't need to sound so angry about it. I'll leave you guys for, say, a half an hour? I think that should be long enough."

Without looking over his shoulder towards her, in fact he kept his eyes right on Katara in a way that unnerved her slightly, he snapped, "Longer than that, Toph. We'll leave when we're ready."

Toph's booming laughter echoed as she exited the room and made her way down the hall. Even through the shut door, Katara could hear her cackling as she walked away.

Her eyes darted back to Zuko, who was staring thoughtfully at a space in between her and the mahogany headboard behind her. She went to speak, but he cut her off in a terse, strained voice.

"I went to see Ozai."

Katara slid off the bed and stood up straight. She took a step towards him and softly replied, "Toph told me. Are you okay?"

Zuko's eyes snapped to her and he exhaled heavily, steam coming out of his nose and his shoulders dropping heavily before he ran his hands over his face and around his neck. He looked towards the window to his left and seethed, "He was surprised that I was alive. And demanded I release him. When I said no, he got angry and started insulting me. For a while, we just traded blows..."

Katara strode over to him and put her hands on his shoulders and began kneading the tense tendons under her fingertips. Zuko sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose before pressing his forefinger and thumb into his eyes, perhaps to ward off an oncoming headache.

"I asked him where my mother was."

Her ministrations stopped as her eyes widened. Katara's grip tightened as she willed Zuko to look at her instead of the wall. Realizing he wasn't going to budge, she urged him on with an enthusiastic whisper.

"And?"

Without warning, Zuko tore his shoulders out of her grip and stomped over to doors that led to the balcony while roaring out a plume of white fire in frustration. He whirled around and stared her down, a strained and defeated look in his eyes. "He wouldn't tell me! He told me why she got _banished_, though. Banished, Katara! She was kicked out of the palace like a dog!"

He collapsed on the floor, slumped against the dresser behind him, and buried his head in his hands. Katara didn't hear any sobbing, but she did see his shoulders shake in frustration and desperation. She knelt down next to him and rubbed the area in between his shoulder blades, a silent comfort as he attempted to regain his composure.

There was a sniff and Zuko's muffled voice came to her again, "When I was thirteen, Uncle was leading the siege of Ba Sing Se. His only son, my cousin Lu Ten, died in battle and Uncle stopped the siege immediately. My father took that opportunity to try to usurp the throne from Iroh, claiming that he had two healthy children that could continue the line."

Katara shook her head and whispered, mainly to herself, "That's terrible. After losing his only son..."

Zuko lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were watery and the right one red-rimmed, a tear streak going down his good cheek. With a tired sigh, he murmured, "That's not the worse part. My grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, was very angry with my father. I only know this because Azula and I eavesdropped on the conversation in the throne room. But I left as soon as Azulon said my father's punishment would be more severe than Iroh's..."

He took a deep breath and dropped his chin to his chest.

"He said he would have to learn the pain of losing a first born son... By sacrificing his own." The end came out as a whisper, but Katara heard it all the same. Her soft gasp didn't cause Zuko to move his head, but he continued as if she had asked him something anyway, "The first memory you unlocked for me was when Azula came to my room, telling me that our father was going to kill me. My mother heard what Azula had said and demanded what happened...

"According to my father, she did treasonous things that night and was banished from the palace. The next morning, Azulon was dead and my father was crowned Fire Lord... without a Fire Lady."

Katara felt her heart breaking as Zuko fell apart in front of her. She reached with her free hand and clasped his knee, squeezing it reassuringly and rubbing her thumb over his bare skin. It was then that she realized they both were still in the clothes they had worn during their battle with Azula. His pants were singed and dirty, plus his skin was sooty and there was dried sweat all over his torso and arms. For some reason, she didn't even care about how awful she looked at that moment. Her hair was probably a bushy mess, her dress and leggings burnt and covered in soot, as well. It really didn't matter at the moment. Zuko was breaking in front of her.

"Zuko..."

"I'm going to go find her."

Katara wretched her hands away from him as if she was burned just from the contact with his bare skin. "What? Zuko, you can't do that! We just ended the war, your people need you to lead them right now. You can't abandon them to go looking around for something blindly! What would your people think if you just left? Especially since they thought you were dead and lost all hope. Leaving them would be pretty much saying you don't want to lead them and you'll just hand them over to the dogs of the Fire Nation, who will most likely start the war again!"

Slowly, dangerously, Zuko raised his head and cast such a malicious and rancorous glare that Katara could feel her skin crawl and her stomach drop at the sight of him. She had never seen this side of him, not once. And it terrified her. His golden eyes were gleaming with spite and his mouth was down turned in a deep scowl. It was as if all of the ill will in Zuko's soul took over in his face right now.

"You want me to give up on her?" he muttered, his calm voice betraying his livid expression. "Forget about finding her after she sacrificed her safety for me? Perhaps leave her for dead, if she isn't already?"

"No, no, I'm not saying that," she whispered, pulling her eyes away from his unnerving stare. "I'm just saying that the Fire Nation is too fragile for you to leave it again. I would send out search parties for her, or hire a bounty hunter. They can look for her while you bring honor back to your country."

"I can't do that, Katara!" he shouted, causing her to jump back in surprise. He stood up and looked down his nose at her, his hands clenched at his sides and shaking with his rising temper. Smoke began to come from his fists as he barked, "She's my mother! For all I know, she could be starving and alone somewhere in the Earth Kingdom! I'm going to be Fire Lord now, and it's all I can do to bring her back to her home with me!"

Katara stood as well, slowly backing away from him and subconsciously sensing the nearest water in the room. Better safe than sorry, in all honesty. Gingery, she reached up to the pendant handing at the column of her throat and implored gently, "Zuko, I know how you feel. If my mother was still alive and I had the opportunity to find her, I would do whatever I could to do so."

"But that's the thing, Katara," Zuko responded harshly, his tone cutting, "your mother isn't alive. Mine could be."

Tears began welling in her eyes as she stepped back again. But she held her ground and her mouth bowed in defiance. "I know that, Zuko. But I'm just saying you need to see reason and stay for the sake of your people. Your country is too fragile for you to be gallivanting around the world looking for your mom. Think of your duty as the new Fire Lord is like Aang's duty as the Avatar. You have to sacrifice your personal desires for the sake of your people."

The tense silence between them was deafening. Katara could see him shaking with restrained anger, his eyes on fire with his temper. For a moment, they just stared at each other, two forces clashing and not wanting to let the other win. Suddenly, the defeated look he had earlier overtook Zuko's face once more and his shoulders slumped down as the smoke stopped sprouting out of his fingers. His head dropped and he started crying softly, his shoulders shaking with his weak sobs. Katara abandoned her caution and strode over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Without hesitation, Zuko flung his arms around her and buried his face into her neck as he gripped the back of her tunic.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way," she whispered to him, "but you have to lead this country. You're the only one who can do it. Maybe when your mom sees that you ended the war, she'll come back to you."

Zuko sobbed harder into her skin, soaking her with his hot tears. He shook his head the best he could and readjusted his grip on her shirt before responding in a watery voice, "I know... But it's so hard. It's been the biggest gap in my memory since I got hurt. And now that I know what happened, I can't help but want to fix that. I hate not knowing, Katara. I've been in the dark for so long."

Slowly the two benders sank to the floor, a tangle of limbs as Zuko cried into Katara's neck. A single tear fell from Katara's eye as she rubbed his back. It wasn't fair for him to live like this. Only having the faint silhouettes of his memories, nothing set in stone but the old projections his mind decided to rediscover. Along with the knowledge that he had to lead his country at the tender age of 18, where some people would love to see him dead so the war could go on, Katara knew deep down that Zuko was terrified.

"I know, Zuko... I know."

…

Staring in the mirror, Zuko barely recognized himself. With the heavy mantle, the long burgundy robes with the wide sleeves and the belted waist, he felt years older than eighteen, a completely different person. His hair was pulled into a tight top knot, a few pieces of shorter hair falling out in his face and at the nape of his neck. It had gotten long during since he cut it all off in the Earth Kingdom, but for some reason it still wouldn't all go up into the necessary, and ridiculously uncomfortable, hairstyle he needed to wear with his Fire Lord crown.

There was a knock on his door and he turned around to see a long brown braid and big gray eyes pop in through the opening.

"Zuko! You look awesome!"

He smiled and nodded once as he turned around completely. "Thanks, Ty Lee. I'm glad to see you got out of prison okay."

She came in completely and Zuko's eyebrow quirked up at her attire. She was wearing long green robes and black chest armor as well as black gloves and a green belt with golden fans tucked inside. He grinned wryly at her and inquired, "Why are you wearing that?"

Ty Lee looked down at her outfit and beamed at the soon-to-be Fire Lord. "When I was in prison, I met the Kyoshi Warriors and after a few chi blocking lessons, they let me be a part of their group!"

"Even after you impersonated them and were the reason they were in prison in the first place?"

A flush spread across Ty Lee's face and she pouted haughtily before crossing her arms dramatically and responding, "I-I... Well, they understood that we were just following Azula's orders! And besides, its not like me and Mai-"

She stopped herself and Zuko watched as her face fell at the mention of her knife wielding friend. It wasn't ever like Ty Lee to be upset, and Zuko didn't need his memory to remind him of that fact. Confused, he took a step forward and gripped Ty Lee on her shoulder. "Ty Lee, what's wrong?"

She slung her arms over his shoulders and began crying heavily.

"Ty, seriously, you can't cry onto the mantle. The sages will get mad if it's messed up."

She let go and wiped her eyes before sniffing and whispering in a small voice, "I'm sorry. It's just... when I talk about Mai... I just..."

"Ty Lee what happened to her? Where is she?"

She stopped crying and stared at Zuko with wide eyes. She gripped his hand and squeezed it lightly before whispering in response, "Azula killed her. After you guys escaped the Boiling Rock. She shot Mai with lightning..."

Though this didn't come as a huge shock to him, considering Azula's behavior in the past few months and the treasonous act Mai and Ty Lee played in order for him to escape the wretched prison, Zuko couldn't help but feel sorrow at the news. Mai had been a friend before he left, and somewhere deep down he had possibly had once had feelings for the noblewoman. They grew up together, and she had shown unparalleled devotion to him before helping him break out of the Boiling Rock. It wasn't that she had risked her life for him, it was that she turned against her best friend so he could live. It was a lot to take in.

"I... I'm so sorry, Ty Lee."

She tilted her head and frowned slightly, "Why aren't you more upset? I thought you and Mai were together in a way."

Zuko shook his head rapidly before pinching his nose. "No! I mean, I think we had been before I was banished, but we weren't by the time we all met up again in the Earth Kingdom. For obvious reasons."

Ty Lee smiled for the first time in a few minutes and winked at him before nudging him on his arm. "It's the waterbending girl, isn't it? The one Azula shot in front of you? I could tell by the way you screamed for her."

Zuko gritted his teeth and his lips curled in a snarl. "Do remember not to mention that in front of me again. Be glad I'm not holding that over your head, or you'd still be in that prison."

Ty Lee straightened up and pinched her lips together before miming turning a key in a lock right above her puckered mouth and tossing the 'key' away. She smiled and then bounded over to the door, turning once she was in the frame and called to him, "The ceremony starts in about twenty minutes. You need to meet the Avatar by the drapes that lead to the plaza beforehand."

"Is that seriously all you came here to tell me?" he groaned as he pinched his nose again.

She shook her head and cheekily responded, "Nope! I came to tell you that General Iroh was going to give you a pep talk before you go. So get ready!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and she squeaked before dashing out of his view. He made a mental note as he turned back to the mirror to not change his threatening stare. It seemed to work pretty well so far. There was a knock on his door about five minutes later and in stepped Iroh, dressed in the maroon attire of a Fire Nation Prince, top knot adorned with a small flaming crown and his slightly smaller belly bound with a gold belt.

A large smile spread on his wrinkled face as Zuko turned and faced him fully and gave him a small grin. The older firebender strode over, his arms wide and tears starting to fall down his face.

"Look at you," he whispered as Zuko bent down slightly so his arms could go around the young man's neck. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko replied. When they pulled apart, Iroh kept his hands on Zuko's shoulders and smiled warmly up at him.

"You have come so far, my nephew," he began. "I still remember you as a small child and now seeing you as a strong, young man I couldn't be more proud. It warms my old heart knowing how far you have come since your banishment... And ever since I lost my son..."

Iroh sniffed again as more tears began to fall down his weathered face. Zuko frowned and replied, "Uncle, you don't have to say it."

As if he ignored Zuko's request, Iroh added softly, "... I think of you as my own."

Zuko felt his own eyes prickle as he pulled Iroh back into his arms. "I know, Uncle. And you have been more of a father to me than Ozai ever was. I am, and always will be, grateful."

When Iroh pulled away, he had a soft smile on his face as he dug in his pocket and procured a small package. He unraveled the cloth and revealed a pin, no larger than his pinky, starting on the left side as a golden flame and flowing to the right and turning into an elaborate fire lily.

"This was your mother's at some point in time," Iroh began softly. "She gave this to me before I left for Ba Sing Se as a good luck charm. I had completely forgotten about it until I was ransacking my old room for my crown. I think she would like if you had it instead, so you can have your own good luck as they new Fire Lord."

Zuko looked down at the golden pin as Iroh lifted the mantle slightly off of his shoulders and stuck it to the thin area of his robe above his heart. Iroh patted the spot before stepping back and bowing at his waist. Zuko could feel his heart swell at the paternal affection and gave his Uncle a heartfelt smile.

"I believe you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation. Your people are waiting, Prince Zuko," the General said after straightening up. Zuko nodded once and stode past him, heading out his door and down the corridor towards the entrance to the Royal Plaza. In the distance, he could see Aang sitting by the drapes and meditating deeply. Iroh nodded to Zuko with a proud smile and went down a separate hall that led to the spectator's area.

When Zuko reached Aang, the young monk opened his eyes slowly and took a heavy breath.

"It's so weird thinking that a year ago, I was hunting you down," Zuko stated once Aang acknowledged his arrival. A frown puckered on his lips and his brow furrowed, "Then I fell off my boat and started this whole journey."

The Avatar grinned along with his throaty chuckle and stood. He brushed off his ceremonial monk robes and replied, "I can't believe a year ago I was stuck in an iceberg. The world is so different now."

Zuko walked over and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled, "And it's gonna be even more different. We'll rebuild it together."

Aang returned the smile and pulled Zuko in for a warm hug. The two benders embraced for a short moment, patting each other on the back and grinning nervously. They were about to stand in front of hundreds of people, their friends, family, and many of the men and women that helped end the war, to set in stone the beginning of peace.

Zuko turned and led the way outside, where the sound of applause grew once he pushed the drapes out of his way. A Fire Sage rang a gong on Zuko's left three times as he passed, causing more of the people to applaud louder. Zuko kept his stern expression as Aang stood next to him. The applause continued for a few moments before Zuko and Aang exchanged a nod and Zuko rose his hand to silence the crowd.

Once they had gone silent, he spoke in a confident and booming voice, "Today this war is finally over! Though we have all gone through many hardships, I have made the promise to restore the honor of the Fire Nation," his eyes went to Iroh and he nodded, "and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided." He turned to Aang and smiled warmly before continuing, "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

Aang nodded to him once and Zuko knew what was to happen next. He turned and saw the Head Sage approaching with the Fire Lord's crown in his hands. Zuko took a deep breath and knelt down, his head bowed. The sage stuck the crown in Zuko's topknot, adding a new and slightly metaphorical weight to him, and placed a firm and supportive hand on his shoulder.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

The crowd repeated a strong and loud 'HAIL!' that could have possibly been heard around the entire Fire Nation as Zuko stood proudly, staring down at the people with a regal, stern, and powerful expression. His eyes scanned the crowd and landed right on Katara. Her blue eyes were watering as she clapped enthusiastically and whooped along with Sokka and Toph. Hakoda was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder with a proud look on his face, the Kyoshi Warriors to their right and all cheering happily. Many members of the invasion were present, along with members of the Order of the White Lotus, all wearing their nation's respective colors. And there were Fire Nation soliders and citizens, all cheering loudly as the rest of the people. It was plainly obvious that they were excited about the end of the war. It was truly a moment of harmony.

One last time, Zuko locked eyes with Katara and she smiled up at him. Even at this distance, he could see her eyes sparkle in awe like they had when he battled Azula in this very courtyard. With a wink, she mouthed '_I love you' _to him and grinned cheekily as Hakoda tightened the grip on her and pulled her a little closer to his chest.

Zuko nodded once and turned to Aang. Silently, the two walked back inside, pushing the drapes aside, and collapsed against the walls.

"I know that was short," Aang huffed out, "but it was exhausting!"

"It's a lot of hard work to look this good," Zuko joked, a sarcastic smirk that rivaled Toph's on his face. Both benders laughed for a few moments before Zuko stood up straight, brushed himself off and jerked his head towards the inside of the palace. "There's going to be a banquet for the world leaders and us in the throne room in a bit. We might as well make our way there now."

...

For the amount of people in the world that hated the Fire Nation, there were a lot of people here in support of Zuko. Both Water Tribe Chiefs and Kings from the Earth Kingdom were present, along with the 'Young War Heroes'. Much to her chagrin, Katara was far away from Zuko at the table. In fact, he was at the head and she was four seats away. Aang was sitting to his left and the seat to his right was vacant, due to tradition it was either filled by the Fire Lady or the Lady Mother of the Fire Lord. Next to Aang was King Bumi from Omashu, who was sitting next to King Kuei. Next to the empty seat was Chief Arnook and Hakoda was sitting to his right. Sokka sat in between Katara and Hakoda and Toph was on her right. Suki sat next to Kuei so she was across from Sokka.

The dinner was lively, conversations of different sorts travelling across the table and reaching Katara's ears. Aang and Bumi had been talking about something called genamite at one point in time, while Hakoda and Arnook heatedly discussed the advantages and disadvantages of political marriages. Sokka and Suki were eyeballing each other the entire meal while Toph attempted to talk to Katara. But her eyes were stuck on Zuko, who at the other end of the table was staring at her with such intensely bright and passionate eyes she felt she could melt in her spot right there.

Every once in a while, he would break the eye contact to answer a question or give his opinion about a type of food or political strategy. But his eyes would dart right back to Katara and continue their slow smoldering.

Once the meal was finished, everyone began slowly dismissing themselves and retreating for the night. Sokka and Suki left first, for obvious reasons, and Toph followed shortly after with Aang in tow. Bumi and Arnook left together about ten minutes later and Hakoda escorted an oddly jittery Kuei out as well. Zuko stood and walked over to Katara, offering her his hand.

"Come, I have something to show you."

She nodded and grasped his hand. Zuko led her through the silent corridors of the palace. Many of the servants had been released for the night to celebrate the evening so the palace was practically deserted besides the guests and guards. Katara was in awe at the sights around her. There were many tall pillars holding the high ceiling up, all painted with black lacquer and accented with gold. The walls were red with gold accents as well with decorations of flowers or paintings. To Katara, it was oddly and exotically beautiful..

Zuko halted in front of a door and whirled around, a wide grin on his face. "Okay, cover your eyes for a second okay?"

Skeptically, she obliged and covered her eyes with her hands.

"No peaking!"

"Ugh, Zuko will you just tell me what we're doing?"

She heard the doors open and a rush of fresh hair hit her like a tidal wave. She could smell the heavy perfume of fire lilies and roses along with the scent and sound of fresh water. There was a wind chime somewhere ringing softly in the late summer breeze, as well as the soft brush of cat tails rubbing against each other.

"Okay, you can open them."

Katara lowered her hands and gasped at the sight in front of her. They were in a lush garden, full of vibrant flowers lining the walls and tall trees giving them plenty of privacy. There was a small pond with a wooden bridge going over it and a family of turtleducks swimming joyfully through the waters. A stone path to her left led to a sakura tree next to the water, where a lush section of grass grew perfectly in the shade. There was a bench next to the tree, but Katara felt the strong urge to sit in the grass instead. In the setting sunlight, this place looked like a haven.

"Zuko," she breathed, her hand clutching her chest above her rapidly beating heart. "This is so beautiful."

He stepped forward and clasped her hand gently, a bashful smile coming across his face. "This is the Fire Lord's Garden, reserved for the Royal Family and close personal friends. No one is allowed in here except those I give permission to. It's a sanctuary, in a way. No one can disturb the Fire Lord if he's in here, so it became a retreat of sorts."

Katara grinned and pulled him towards the sakura tree, flouncing over the stones that led the way. Once she got there, she plopped down and patted the ground next to her. Zuko nodded and sat down gingerly, as to not wrinkle his good robes. He settled and grabbed her hand tenderly.

"There's another reason I asked you to come with me," he murmured. When she nodded for him to continue, he took a deep breath and stated, "As Fire Lord in a newly rebuilding country after a devastating war, there will be a lot of scrutinizing eyes on me, nitpicking my every move and decision. I can't take the risk of making huge mistakes in the eyes of the other nations, so I've decided to hold a Peace Summit in a year's time here in Caldera."

"That's a wonderful idea, Zuko."

He smiled and murmured a soft 'thanks' before clearing his throat and continuing in a more confident voice, "The thing is, I can't expect myself to be perfect at this job. I probably won't ever be. But I do need people I can trust from the other nations to be here to help me out along the way." He lifted his eyes and met hers with a pleading softness, his smile gone. "I'm going to need ambassadors here to ensure equal treatment throughout the world. The idea of ambassadors hasn't been used in a hundred years, but I think it will help immensely with the reparations."

Katara frowned at him for a moment a contemplated what he was saying. Her mouth opened once and then snapped shut like a gaping fish before she tucked her hair out her face and asked quietly, "Are you asking me to be an ambassador?"

"Yes-no... Well sort of. I haven't sorted out the details yet, but once I meet with the council and get the whole thing in motion, I can have ambassadors living in the palace by this time next year. Possibly. Maybe sooner. But, yes, essentially I would want it to be you."

"Why me? There are plenty of men from my tribe that could do a better job than me."

Zuko sighed and rubbed his face before grabbing both of her hands and holding them in between their laps. "Please, just listen. I... I can't... I just can't stand the thought of being away from you. We've spent so much time together in the past year that the very idea of you being in the Southern Water Tribe while I'm here breaks me. And I know you would be a good ambassador because you know the people of all the nations, plus you are so compassionate about things you believe in and you would do anything to seek fairness in everything. And the best part is, you would always be with me."

"Zuko," Katara started, already dreading her response. She knew this was going to come soon. She wanted to go back to the Southern Water Tribe and help with the rebuilding process. She wanted to settle down back at home before starting a new life, whatever that may be. She didn't want to deal with the pressures of being a deciding force in things for a while. For once, Katara wanted to be normal.

"No, don't start with that tone. Please tell me you'll stay."

"Zuko, I can't."

He froze for a moment and dropped his head in defeat before slowly pulling his hands out of her grip.

"Look, it's not about the offer. Trust me, it's a fantastic idea and I'm sure it will work out splendidly-"

"Then what's the problem?" he snapped, causing her to jump at the sudden sharpness of his tone.

With a sigh, she looked to the pond and started sadly, "I haven't been home in almost a year, Zuko. I miss my Gran Gran, I miss the villagers. I just want to be free of any stresses related to world politics for a while. Believe me, I would love to stay here with you. But I need some time with my family, as well."

She looked up to him and saw the dejected look on his face, like a kicked polar bear puppy. The urge to hug him swept over her and she wiggled over so she could wrap her arms around his neck. When she did, he didn't resist but he didn't hug her back. He just kept looking at the pond.

"I love you so much, Zuko," she whispered in his ear as tears began to build in her eyes. "And I am going to miss you like crazy. But this is something I need to do. For myself."

He nodded once and slowly snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he inhaled against the skin of her neck. "I love you, too, Katara. More than my heart can bear. Don't think you going back to your home means any different."

Katara pulled away and stared longingly into his mismatched golden eyes, which had gotten a little watery since she had began their hug. He reached up and wiped the fallen tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and then cupped her face.

She melted in his grip and sighed, "Promise you'll write me?"

He nodded and leaned in closely so their foreheads were gently touching and their noses were a brush away form each other. He kissed her chastely before pulling his lips away and looking at her with a still-pained expression as he whispered, "Of course. I'll write you as much as I can. I promise."

...

At dawn, Katara woke with a deep ache in her chest. It wasn't a physical pain, but an emotional one. She had been tossing and turning the entire night on her room's lush mattress. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable or not tired. In fact she was exhausted. It was the fact that she had to say goodbye to Zuko at noon. Their ship was leaving that day.

It wasn't like her to wake up this early, but with how often she shared a bed with Zuko and his pre-sunrise antics would wake her up added with her anxiety about the events of the day, she couldn't help it. The entire night Katara was unable to even close her eyes for a moment without seeing Zuko's rejected expression from the night prior. It killed her knowing how it hurt him when she declined his invite to stay in the Fire Nation with him. Zuko may not have realized it, but asking her to stay in the palace was a huge step for them. And she was sure her father wouldn't condone her staying in a lavish castle with her Fire Lord lover. It wasn't a smart move, quite yet.

She turned onto her side and sighed as the light from the sun peaked through the heavy curtains covering the windows. It was getting close to time for breakfast and she would have to get up eventually. Avoiding Zuko wouldn't be an option. Not like she really wanted to, but seeing the look on his face as she sailed away would be heartbreaking for her.

With an exasperated groan, Katara pulled off her maroon duvet and clambered out of the warmth of her bed. Her bare feet touched the cold marble floor and an involuntary shiver ran up her body. She had spent so much time in the heat of the Fire Nation that even something remotely chilly gave her gooseflesh. For some reason, deep down she preferred the warmth in the Fire Nation. It reminded her of Zuko. Going back to the cold of the Southern Water Tribe would just remind her of the devoid of the heat she always desired.

Striding to her trunk, the one that Iroh bought for her in Ba Sing Se after he liberated the Earth Kingdom capital with the Order of the White Lotus, Katara bent at her knees and searched through the expansive amount of lightweight dresses, also courtesy of Iroh, for an outfit for the day. Three were blue, there was one green and two red, all delicately stitched but in comfortable fabrics. A smile graced Katara's face at the thoughtfulness of the old General. He knew her well.

She pulled out one of the red dresses and examined it in the soft lighting. There was a gold trim at the hems that similar to her white tribe tunics. It had a knot that was meant to be tied behind her neck and the cut of the front went low enough to possibly show a tiny bit of her decolletage. It was belted at the waist with a small gold fabric belt that tied in a bow at the top of her tailbone. And the skirt flowed down to her knees, slit up the thighs to the hip. She looked into the trunk and saw pair of dark red pants to wear underneath. A subtly sexy, yet practical outfit for her to wear.

After bathing quickly with a swirl of waterbending and slipping on the outfit, Katara pulled her hair into her typical loopies and partial bun but left the rest of it down. She knew how much Zuko loved seeing her hair down, and in all honesty today she wanted to leave with a good impression.

A knock came to her door and she quickly went over to it, swinging it open to reveal a forlorn looking Zuko. He was wearing knee-length trousers and an open chested robe. He wore a pair of house shoes and his hair was in his eyes as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. His golden eyes rose and he stared at her for a moment, slack-jawed and motionless.

"Hey, Zuko."

His eyes flicked to her face and he shook his head lightly before clearing his throat and shifting in his spot. "Uh, hi. I was wondering if you would like to walk with me to breakfast?"

She nodded enthusiastically and gripped his elbow. Zuko smiled at her before kissing her knuckle and leading her down the hall. The two were silent as they walked, but Katara's mind was whirling. She blushed whenever a servant bowed to her and the Fire Lord, she snuggled a little closer to Zuko's arm when they passed watchful eyes of guards, and held her head high when a nobleman stopped in their tracks to gawk at the couple.

Zuko watched her reactions as they rounded the last corner that led to the dining room and leaned down to murmur in her ear, "No need to get jumpy, blue eyes. They're all just amazed at the beauty I have on my arm, that's all."

Katara blushed heavier and ducked her head bashfully before whispering, "Are you sure your council members aren't going to get mad about you being seen romantically with a Water Tribe woman?"

Zuko shook his head as his throaty chuckle practically vibrated her entire body. "Their opinions don't matter to me. And besides, you're a Princess in all technicalities. If they had a problem, they're easily replaceable."

Katara looked up and saw the lightheartedness of his comment and smirked at him before pulling him a little closer. He tightened his grip on her hand and grinned down at her before murmuring, "And I still think it's because you look stunning today. Is that one of the dresses Uncle got for you?"

She nodded once and stopped as they reached the door for the dining room. "There were several different options, but I thought this one was the best."

Zuko winked and pushed the door open. "I completely agree, Sweetness."

Breakfast was relatively much more quiet and tense than supper the prior evening. Suki and Sokka sat next to each other opposite of Katara and Toph. Zuko was at the head of the table again, but instead Katara sat in the Fire Lady's seat. This meal wasn't as formal as well, so there wasn't a word said from any of the teens at the table about the seating arrangement. Once Katara had finished her food, she looked up to see her father entering the hall with a tired expression.

"Good morning, everyone," he mumbled as he rubbed his right eye with the heel of his hand. He sat next to Toph and helped himself to a big serving of rice.

"Morning, Chief Hakoda!" Aang chirped from his spot on Zuko's left. The blue eyed elder lifted his head, glared at the monk before bringing his gaze back to his food.

Sokka leaned over and whispered in Aang's ear, "My dad is worse than me when it comes to getting up in the morning. It's not you, promise."

"And he's only up because I dragged him out of bed," Suki chimed in as she leaned over to get a better view of the Avatar. "We needed to pack anyway so we could leave on time."

"How exactly _are _we getting home?" Sokka whipped his head around, eyes going to Aang, Suki, Hakoda, and Katara. The waterbender shrugged and looked to Hakoda, who kept grumbling into his food.

"Actually, I have a suggestion."

All six pairs of eyes went to the head of the table, where Zuko propped his head on his right fist and had a thoughtful grin on his face. He straightened up and rested his face in his steepled hands before continuing, "Aang is needed here in the Fire Nation for a little longer, as well as Ba Sing Se once we get a couple of treaties sorted out with the Earth Kingdom. Considering the treaties with both Water Tribes are already taken care of, that's all he's going to be needed for. And I'm assuming you'll want to have Appa around in case you need to go anywhere else in the archipelago, right?"

Aang nodded before Zuko grabbed his cup of tea and continued, "We have plenty of cruisers that aren't going to be used. They're steam powered and can go to either of the Water Tribes without refueling."

Hakoda stared at the Fire Lord for a few moments before grinning and nodding his head and grabbing his tea. "That might actually work. Our ships were destroyed after the invasion when Fire Nation forces found them at the Black Cliffs. My men know how to operate you ships well enough to get back home without a problem. And you said this model is steam powered?"

Zuko grinned into his teacup and swallowed. "It was something that was brought to my attention yesterday by one of my council members. Ozai had disbanded the project for the cleaner boats, considering he was an idiot. They sail faster and require less fuel. Pretty much you have to keep the engine from overheating and you can go for a pretty long time. I plan on docking the majority of coal-fueled boats by the end of the year and replace half of them with these boats."

"That's a lot of planning considering you were just crowned yesterday," Aang commented, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

Zuko stiffened and his eyes darted over to Katara before he sipped his tea and replied indifferently, "I had a lot of time to think last night after dinner."

Katara dropped her gaze to her empty plate and sighed softly to herself. So he had stayed up the entire time, too. It wasn't fair for either of them to be suffering like this, but they had to. She wanted to go home, he needed to lead his country without any distractions for the time being. Which included herself. But it wasn't like they were breaking up, just spending a lot of time away from each other. More than they ever had done before. They had seen each other practically every day since he washed up on that beach. It was going to be tough.

"Well it's a fantastic plan, Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda added with a cheeky smirk, rice stuck in his cheeks. Katara had to stifle a giggle when she looked over. "And we would be happy to borrow one of your ships to get back home this afternoon. It would be better than our original plan to hitch a ride with Kuei's fleet. That would have taken ages."

Zuko swallowed his tea and shook his head. "Not borrow, keep. As my present to you for your aid in ending the war."

Hakoda's grin grew as he nodded once to the new Lord and continued chowing down on his food. Katara turned her head to him and caught him already staring, a sad smile on his face. Without preamble, he reached over and grabbed her hand tightly on the top of the table. It wasn't like him to display affection so openly, even if it was only their friends and her father in the room with them. She knew he was silently saying goodbye, getting as much skin contact he could with her before she left him. And as she saw the sorrow in his eyes while he absentmindedly rubbed her knuckles with the calloused pad of his thumb, Katara could feel that tightening in her chest again. The inevitable twitching of the area in between her eyes at the base of her nose, the clenching of her throat, and the prickling behind her eyes.

Goodbye was too close for her to bear.

...

The carriage ride was deathly silent. And Zuko hated it.

He hated the carriages, he hated the palanquins that he would inevitably ride in. He hated the stupid, stiff armor and cape his head servant, Meing, made him wear. He hated the fact that his scalp itched from the shampoo he used that morning. He hated the Agni-forsaken humid air and how it made his scars hurt. He just hated this stupid ride and wanted to go back to his room and hide under the covers with Katara.

But, no. He was escorting her, Chief Hakoda, Suki, and Sokka to the docks so they could sail back to the Southern Water Tribe. And leave him alone in the Fire Nation.

Toph was up in the palace with Aang, preparing to leave herself. The couple was going to leave around the same time as the Water Tribe family to head to Gaoling and drop off the blind earthbender so she could spend some time with her family. But not without an honorary war hero metal and some souvenirs from the Fire Nation.

The carriage stopped and Zuko tore his gaze from his lap to look at Katara, who was sitting on his right. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her little button nose was pink. He could see the slight blush on her cheeks from her crying and the tear streaks that passed over them. His hand that was holding hers squeezed it softly before standing and getting out of the stagecoach.

He held his hands out to the door as soon as his feet hit the ground and helped Katara step out of the rhino-horse drawn car. She gave him a watery smile as she stepped on the wooden dock and brushed out any wrinkles in her tunic. She had changed back into a new blue robe with elbow-length sleeves and white trim. The belt was white as well and the skirt went to her knees, like all of her other tunics, where she wore a loose pair of long pants with moccasins. She was the epitome of a Water Tribe woman. And she looked so beautiful.

Katara watched as Sokka and Hakoda took their trunks and carried them to the cruiser, where the men from her tribe and a few Fire Nation men were getting the ship ready for departure. A tear escaped her eye and Zuko quickly wiped it away. Before he knew it, Katara flung her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. A blush pinked his good cheek and his eyes darted around just to make sure no one was looking. He mentally smacked himself. Of course people were looking. He was Fire Lord now, risen from the rumors of his death. He saw Iroh smiling widely at the exchange as Zuko's arms pulled her closer. It wasn't good decorum for him to be acting so rashly in public.

But then again he was pretty new at this Fire Lord thing. Perhaps the people would turn a cheek for one time.

"I'll miss you," Katara mumbled against his breastplate.

"I'll miss you, too," he murmured back, brushing her flowing hair away from her forehead so he could gently peck her on her mocha skin. She pulled away and looked up at him expectantly. Zuko's eyes darted to Iroh, who nodded subtly and waved his hand as if he was giving permission. So Zuko obeyed. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, starting out gentle as he cupped her face and rubbed away her tears as they fell. Katara moved her lips to deepen the kiss and Zuko obliged to her request.

To hell with decorum. He was in love.

There was a throat clearing to his right and the couple rapidly pulled apart to see Hakoda and Sokka standing about five feet away, both of their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Zuko gulped and grimaced before taking a step back and putting his hands behind his back.

"The ship is ready to depart," Hakoda said after a few moments of glaring at Zuko. His eyes darted to Katara, scowl not leaving his face. "Say your goodbyes and we'll head out."

He then stepped towards Zuko and extended his right arm to him, hand open. Zuko looked down at his arm and attempted to mimic the gesture the best he could. Hakoda grinned and gripped his forearm strongly and shook his arm once.

"I have faith you will do a good job of leading this country, Zuko," he stated. "And I have no doubt you have potential for greatness. Don't forget it."

"Thank you, Hakoda," Zuko replied earnestly with a smile. Hakoda nodded and stepped away so Sokka and Suki could step up. Suki got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't wait too long, Fire Lord," she whispered in his ear. "She won't wait forever."

When she got back to her flat feet, Zuko rose a confused eyebrow at her and she jerked her chin towards Katara, who was hugging Iroh tightly and laughing through her tears at something he said. Zuko looked back at the Kyoshian, and she just winked at him and stepped back so Sokka could step forward.

The two young men stared at each other for a moment before Sokka opened his arms, one high and one low, and took another step forward. Zuko mirrored his gesture and they hugged briefly, patting each other on the back before separating.

"Don't screw up, Sparky," Sokka started as he put his hands on his hips. "There's a lot resting on your shoulders. But I believe you can do it."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem, man," he waved a dismissive hand. Then, he stepped forward and covered one side of his mouth as he leaned in and whispered, "If you get the chance, I'd like some Fire Flakes sent down. They were amazing!"

Zuko chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. Anything else?"

Sokka cupped his chin in thought before grinning and nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! If you ever find Space Sword and boomerang, let me know. I can't believe I lost them during the battle!"

"Sokka, they're in the Earth Kingdom somewhere. How will I find them?"

The warrior shrugged and began to walk away. "I don't know. You're Fire Lord now. You'll find a way."

Zuko stared incredulously at the warrior as he walked away, arm around his girl's shoulder, to the steel ship at the dock. With a shake of his head, he turned to see Katara still talking to Iroh, not wiping the tears from her face and nodding at something the old man was saying. Iroh was smiling as he tucked his hands into his sleeves and pulled out a small package, handing it to Katara. She bowed her head respectfully to him and they hugged again briefly before turning and heading towards Zuko.

Her eyes were red and her cheeks chapped from her tears, but she couldn't look more beautiful. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iroh discretely dismiss himself and head to the carriage. Katara was standing right in front of him when he silently bent at the waist and wrapped his arms around her middle, lifting her up onto the very tips of the toes of her boots and squeezing her lovingly.

"I will miss you so much," he murmured in her ear, feeling the clogging of his throat that came with the onset of tears. "I can honestly say that I don't remember a time where I was away from you for longer than a few days, even if I wasn't even awake for it."

"I know," she replied in a hoarse whisper. "I can't tell you how much I'm already looking forward to the Peace Summit."

"Or you could just stay here with me," he suggested again, a hint of hope tinging his voice. "There will always be a place for you in the palace. You know that."

He slowly lowered her back to the ground and her arms slid off of his shoulders, resting on the center of his mantle and her eyes looking at the flame there. With a sigh, she shook her head and replied, "You know that I have a duty to my tribe. I need to go back and help with the rebuilding." Her eyes lifted, glistening with more tears and she smiled sadly. "I love you."

Zuko returned the smile and blinked, causing a tear of his own to fall down his cheek. Leaning down to give her one last kiss, he murmured against her lips, "And I love you."

Their lips pressed together one last time, soft and full of the spoken love between the two benders. Zuko found himself cupping her faces as she sighed against his lips, her sweet breath tickling him and causing the desire to kiss her harder began to sweep over him. His heart swelled and his stomach clenched as her arms wrapped around his waist. He could feel her tears against his nose. Or were they his? He didn't care. This was their last kiss.

"Katara! Let's go!"

The benders separated and looked to the ship, where Sokka was impatiently tapping his foot at the top of the ramp. They both smiled sheepishly before turning back to each other and locking eyes for a long moment. Zuko grabbed her hand that was holding the parcel from Iroh and kissed her knuckles in a chivalrous manner.

"If you change your mind," he murmured against the slightly dry and cracked skin, "you know where to find me."

She nodded once and slid her hand out of his grip, smiling at him and waving softly before turning around and sauntering to the ship. Zuko watched as she walked up the ramp and into the welcoming arms of her father and brother, both knowingly and sadly smiling at her. That tiny pang of jealousy hit him as they all embraced, but he pushed it away as he saw her turn and smile lovingly at him, waving one last time before the ship began to drift away from the dock. It took a while for the ship to pull out far enough to start the engines properly and make its way out into the sea, but that entire time her eyes were on him.

He kept his eye on the deck, where the woman of his heart dressed in a blue that almost rivaled the intense color of her eyes, stood at the railing. Her eyes were on him still, he could feel it, even when the ship was becoming nothing more than blur in the distance. And he hoped she could feel him watching her, as well. As their eyes, in his mind, remained locked, Katara lifted her tan hand and waved one last time. Zuko's left hand instinctively went to the space above his heart, right where the fire lily pin was attached to his clothes, and he bowed his head slightly before waving with his right.

His heart felt as if it were breaking, watching her sail off like that. He hated saying goodbye.

_No, _he mentally shook his head and a smile graced his lips. _It's not goodbye. It's see you later._

**_A/N _**_ugh as I was writing that goodbye, I kept thinking about when my husband left for Afghanistan and I kept getting choked up. It's not the same, but pretty close. Oh the feels._


	42. Letters for Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **I got a review from a reader literally **SOMEONE **and I have to do a reply here because they don't have a profile. My husband is back! He got back in August but when he left last November, watching him get on the (enter expletive) white bus and drive to the airport was possibly one of the most heartbreaking thing for me to see. But, all is good now! The only difference with him now is he has a smart mouth and more sass, no thanks to the other soldiers._

_Zuko's letters will be in bold because I envision him having a heavy hand as he writes. Katara's will be in italics because I see her writing in cursive-ish. Enjoy _

**Chapter 42: Letters for Lovers**

Zuko watched as the ship holding Katara receded into the distance, his heart clenching with sadness as the retreating form of his love disappeared into the horizon. He felt a heavy hand rest on the mantle of his Fire Lord attire and he glanced over his shoulder to see Iroh smiling sadly up to him. With a knowing nod, the elderly man backed away and headed towards the carriage that would lead them back to the palace. Heaving a final sigh, Zuko waited until the ship was finally out of sight before he turned around and began to climb into the carriage as well.

"Fire Lord Zuko, are we prepared for departure?"

Zuko looked up to the man steering the carriage, still unfamiliar with his new title, and nodded once before he stepped into the coach. Iroh was studying him closely as he sat across from the older man, his golden eyes widened from the raising of his brows and a small frown adorning his face. Zuko attempted to ignore his uncle's stare, but in the close quarters it was almost impossible.

"Zuko."

The teen glanced up to the man across from him, his face schooled in a cool expression to mask the pain he was feeling inside. He didn't want her to leave. He had begged her to stay. But they both had duties to their people that they needed to fulfill. Hadn't he told her once that their parting was inevitable? Was he so wrong to hope that she would plan to stay with him now that the war was over and they had professed their love for one another? He know they promised to write, but he wasn't sure letters were really going to be able to take the place of being right next to each other as they had since she found him on that beach all those months ago. Sighing again, he looked out the window of the carriage and attempted once more to ignore Iroh but the General wasn't having it.

"When we get back to the palace, there is much for you to do. Remember, there is a meeting with the old advisors in a few hours and-"

"Uncle," Zuko interrupted with a tired snap, his thoughts broken as he glared indignantly at the man seated in front of him. "I know what I have to do today. But there is one thing I need to do as soon as we get back to the palace."

Iroh seemed unaffected by the interruption, actually a smile grew on his face as he replied, "And what is that, my dear nephew?"

A small smirk found its way onto Zuko's face as he thought over his answer. With one more passing glance to the sky above and the blue ocean that so reminded him of her stretching out past the beaches of his home country, Zuko then turned to Iroh and stated, "I have a letter to write."

…_._

**Master Katara-**

**I hope you got back to the South Pole without hindrance. Considering that you took one of my fastest cruisers should be testament that you shall be getting this letter as soon as it arrives. I want to let you know that the vultures have landed. So many men that were a part of my father's council are begging me to keep them around, saying that they have good insight on how Ozai ran things and all this nonsense. They think I'm immature and incapable to rule without a puppet hand above me. I'm almost 19, can bend white fire, and defeated my prodigy of a sister in one move. I think I can handle ruling a nation with some fresh eyes by my side.**

**Speaking of by my side, I hope you have considered my offer of becoming an ambassador for your people. As Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, I think that your ability to lead with diplomacy will go unrivaled. I was a witness to your incredible delegacy during the war. You would be an impeccable addition to my table. The offer still stands.**

**Fire Lord Zuko**

….

_Zuko-_

_Yes, we arrived home without any issue. And yes, your letter arrived right after we docked. Literally. Your poor messenger hawk practically froze to death. We might need to invest in some artic weather messenger birds, especially if you decide to write me as much as you claimed you would._

_I think you are perfectly capable of running your country with some new advisors. I hope you kept Iroh around for the time being? I know he wanted to go open a tea shop somewhere. It would be a shame if he never got to fulfill his dream…_

_I am considering it, but it's not definite yet. I still need to speak to my father and sort out some things here and help with the rebuilding. I think that takes precedence over keeping you company, no offence Sparky. _

_I will most likely say "no" if you ask again, though._

_Katara_

….

**Master Katara-**

**I hope you decide on "yes" because I miss you like crazy. It's not fair being stuck here with all these old gas bags and discussing inane things. I want to fly on Appa and go to some far off place and relax for once… Maybe take a trip to the South Pole? Or maybe the North. I'm sure Chief Arnook would like a clarification on why I used a false identity while residing in his city… One of the many things I need to explain.**

**I visited Azula today. She's very unstable. She thinks I'm a ghost because she kept killing me over and over and I kept coming back. And she thinks I'm there to haunt her and tease her about the fact that I got the crown and that she lost all of her friends because of me. I don't know why she's acting like this… It breaks my heart. I wish Mom was here to help. She would know what to do. But Ozai isn't budging. I saw him last week and he literally spat in my face.**

**So I threw a fireball at him.**

**Is that bad? I think it is… I regret it a little only because he couldn't even deflect it. Though he tried. It just hit him right in the hand and he yelled out. Called me a bastard and that I wasn't his son. That I was a waste of perfectly good blood. That I didn't deserve to be from Agni's line… Sometimes I wonder if he's right. **

**Please tell me he's wrong.**

**Fire Lord Zuko**

….

_Zuko-_

_Of course he's wrong. You're strong, enduring, honorable, and selfless. Just because you burnt him doesn't make you a bad person. Yeah, he did the same to you and I could kill the man for doing that, but he did it for a stupid reason. Honestly, I think you had the right for a little retaliation. Besides, didn't Agni HIMSELF tell you that you were his descendant? Take that, Ozai!_

_And it would be good to explain to Arnook. I remember him giving you funny looks at your coronation. It was actually kind of humorous. Perhaps during the Peace Summit you arranged for world leaders. I will go ahead and assume he would demand the truth. I'm surprised he didn't before we left._

_As for Azula, I think she just needs time. It has been only a couple of months since the end of the war. Healing doesn't happen overnight. Unless you're gifted from the Spirits…_

_Katara_

…

**Master Katara-**

**Oh please don't talk about that. When I get introduced at formal events, the bloodied herald says "Fire Lord Zuko, the Phoenix" and I want to wring his little neck out with a fire whip. When people say it like that, it's like I will always come back from the dead, not just for the sake of that stupid prophecy. I won't, and it scares me that someone will try and test it out. I think I blush and try to bury my head in embarrassment every single time they do it. I'd say "kill me", but I don't want to test my previously stated theory.**

**An emissary told me that the reconstruction of your tribe is going swimmingly. Almost up to par with your sister tribe now, so I've heard. I can't wait to see it.**

**Azula talked to me. Actually to me, like a real conversation. Not to the wall or a vision of me. She asked me how being Fire Lord was going. I told her that if I knew it was going to be this frustrating, I would have let her kill me so she'd have to deal with the all of the bullshit and stress. It was an attempt at a joke and she laughed. Not her malicious laugh. A real laugh, like she thought she was funny. I think that's a big step.**

**Fire Lord Zuko**

….

_Zuko-_

_It is going fantastically! We have a modest palace, only because my father insisted on it. He would not tolerate anything less than equal to his people. There's a temple as well, plus training grounds for warriors and any new benders. Hopefully I'll become a teacher and I get to use the grounds for something other than a way to cure my boredom._

_Sokka sends his thanks for the new sword. Although it's not Space Sword, he says it will do until he finds it. My father also wants to thank you again for the ship you let him keep. I think the man is actually sneaking out at night and sleeping on it since he's not used to the cold quite yet. Even though we've been here for six months._

_I think it's fantastic that Azula is making some progress! I think it would be a good idea to keep talking to her and being a good big brother. Take a page from Sokka's book. Or treat her like you treat Toph. I'm sure that a larger development will be made if you're not trying to kill each other._

_Have you had any luck with finding Ursa? I know it's been tough with Ozai, but I think he might break sooner or later. I think he needs to be bribed. Try giving him some blubbered seal jerky. No man can resist it. Not even you, oh mighty Fire Lord._

_And please stop signing your letters like that. You're too formal._

_Katara_

….

**Dear Katara-**

**It's good to see your home is becoming a cultural hub instead of a block of ice (Sokka's words, not mine). Might I suggest an ice garden? I'm sure one mirroring the royal garden at my palace would be a splendid sight for all. And as for you being a teacher, good luck. I don't think everyone can be docile like Aang. You're too soft to be a teacher. No offense.**

**I have scouts looking around the Wulong Forest for the sword. So far, nothing yet. Send my apologies. Though I think there was something about a boomerang… It may or may not be in the next package I send.**

**I will try that. I feel if I treated Azula like I treat Toph, though, she'll want to kill me. Well, more than she already does. Did. I'm not sure. Anyway, she asked about you just the other day. She admits that she thinks you and I are a good pair. Fighting wise. She said you're too pretty to be my girlfriend. **

**No word on my mother yet. My last visit with Ozai was unsuccessful. He insists on telling me that I'm failing the Fire Nation because I withdrew from a war we all but won. He said that he didn't care if I was some messiah from a prophecy, I'm still weak. He told me that even if I found Ursa, she wouldn't love me because of my hideous face… I tried to ignore him but it still hurt. The asshole still knows how to get under my skin, even if I'm still hazy on some of the other ways he did it.**

**I will sign my letters how I see fit, waterbender.**

**Love, Zuko.**

**Is that better?**

….

_Zuko-_

_I just might have to add one in now thanks to your suggestion. I'm sure Pakku would be more than willing to help me out with that task. I do take offense to that, so be prepared when I see you again. You're getting smacked._

_Sokka screamed like a little girl when boomerang came back. It was precious in a creepy kind of way._

_Did. She doesn't want to anymore. If she did, she wouldn't be talking so openly to you about me. Especially if she admits that she thinks I'm too pretty for you. But then again, she might just be teasing you. I doubt it though. Unless she was doing it like I would to Sokka. Perhaps you'll be able to tell next time you see her._

_Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. You're handsome and very well capable of running your country. Much better than he ever did. Self-dubbed Dragon King? What a pompous ass. I think he's trying to compensate for something. I know you don't have to. Make me proud, Phoenix._

_I adore this new closing. Though I prefer it when you say it to me in person._

_Love, Katara._

….

**That can be arranged.**

….

Katara looked at the letter with a puzzled expression. That was it. Nothing but those four words. No packages, no separate scrolls. That was odd, and it pissed her off. He never curtailed in his letters. And what did he mean by "That can be arranged"? She had said so much in her last letter. What was he talking about?

There was a ringing and Katara looked up to the guard tower at the front of the village. They didn't have a wall, considering there were no threats looming around their waters anymore, but they still had a tall tower (of Sokka's design) watching the seas for any visitors. The guard on duty was currently ringing the bell they designated for a Fire Navy ship.

Katara left the hawkery and ran out into the cold to see who was coming from the Fire Nation. Her heart hoped it to be Zuko, but she knew he didn't have the time to leave the palace to visit her home. Especially now that the Peace Summit was only two months away. As she ran down the ice stairs and through the open streets of the village, she clutched his short letter in her hands as if it might have some higher importance than their visitor.

She skidded to a halt next to her father, who was staring thoughtfully at the approaching ship. Wordlessly, she turned and followed his gaze out to the open waters. The ship was the same dark steel as the one already docked at their harbor, but it was much grander. Its control tower was the same height, but Katara could tell the bow was much longer even from her current distance.

As it approached, its flags came into view. They were red with a white gold flaming bird in the middle. The symbol of the Phoenix.

It was Zuko.

Her heart raced in anticipation. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. And although their last parting had been bittersweet, their letters and gifts kept the love she felt for him strong. She had some doubts about him, thinking he must feel slightly jaded about her absence from his side. But by his letters, he has seemed very much the same Zuko that she held in a special place in her heart.

The ship was docking now and the ice-piercing bow lowered to the ground, releasing steam into the cold air as it hit the ice. There was a slight murmuring from the crowd behind her, Katara's eyes were fixed on the opening in the boat. Her suspicions were confirmed when Zuko stepped into the sunlight, dressed in his red, black, and gold royal armor and flaming crown placed regally in the half-up topknot of his shoulder length hair. His golden eyes scanned the crowd and landed right on her. Then a broad smile grew on his face as he began to walk down the plank. A few guards followed him as he made his way to her father, the chief.

His eyes never left hers as he approached, but they flickered over to Hakoda as he bowed in respect to the elder man.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko stated in his 'Fire Lord Voice', "I hope this visit isn't too sudden. I was hoping to discuss some of our former agreements before the Peace Summit."

Hakoda bowed in return and then offered his arm out for a handshake. "Of course not, Fire Lord Zuko. We are always hospitable to the man that ended the war."

They shook hands in the Water Tribe fashion and exchanged goofy grins, most likely both thinking back to their time spent together during the war. Hakoda pulled Zuko into a companionable hug, arms still clutched in between their chests, and patted the younger man on the back, a gesture the new monarch eagerly reciprocated. When they pulled out of the hug, Zuko's eyes went back to Katara's and he released Hakoda's hand, only to grab her gloved one gently. He bowed at his waist and kissed her covered knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, blue eyes."

She blushed at his old nickname for her and she cleared her throat delicately. She then bowed her head slightly and purred, "The pleasure is all mine, Fire Lord Zuko."

He stood up straight and stepped forward, only to embrace her in a tight hug. The murmurs around them got louder and he chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing herself into his breast plate.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," he replied. "More than you know, my love. Oh by the way, where's your brother?"

Katara abruptly pulled out of the hug and stared at the firebender incredulously with annoyed eyes, "Way to ruin the moment. Why do you need to know where Sokka is?"

Zuko chuckled and patted the sheathed sword on his hip, something she just now noticed was there. "I have a gift that he would probably love to see."

Katara's eyes widened as Zuko's gloved hand patted the hilt of Space Sword in a brand new sheath. Her cobalt eyes looked back up to him and his grin became infectious as she screamed her brother's name as loud as she could. Not two minutes later, Sokka came sprinting towards the harbor, boomerang and club in hand and a fierce protective look on his face. As soon as his eyes locked onto Zuko, he immediately relaxed.

"Oh hey, Zuko," he breathed out as he regained his upright posture. "I thought Katara was screaming because of something important."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the warrior's teasing and then rolled them over animatedly, then patted the sword's hilt once more to draw Sokka's attention to the weapon on his hip. "Oh, no. I guess it isn't important at all."

Sokka's eyes widened just like Katara's had and his mouth opened in a wide gape.

"Is that...?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, obviously I'm not important enough for you to greet me when I get here. So I guess this isn't important enough for you to know what it is."

Sokka took a hesitant step towards the Fire Lord and pointed an accusatory finger towards him. "If that's Space Sword and you're keeping her from me, there will be hell to pay."

"You shouldn't speak to the man who found your precious sword like that," Katara warned in a teasing tone. Sokka held up his free hand to silence her and narrowed his eyes at Zuko, who just shrugged again as his grin grew. He pulled the black sword out of its holster and examined it in the hazy light of the South Pole.

"It is an exquisite piece of work," Zuko mused as he ran his hand down the blade towards the tip. "It's a shame someone just left it in the middle of a forest."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he closed the distance between himself and his smirking friend, holding his hands out and jumping up and down like a child. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Say 'please'."

"PRETTY PLEASE!"

Zuko's laughter grew and Katara and Hakoda joined in the jubilancy as Sokka pleaded with the Fire Lord to return his sword. Zuko was holding it above his head and staring at the blade as Sokka attempted to reach around his other outstretched arm, swinging his arms around and hitting Zuko's armor.

With a final chuckle, Zuko lowered the sword and laid it between his two arms, bowing slightly as he presented the weapon to the Water Tribe Warrior, much like Piandao had when he was first given the blade. Sokka eagerly took it out of Zuko's outstretched arms and bowed quickly before jumping up and down excitedly as he hugged the sword close to his body.

"I can't believe you found it!" he practically shouted.

Zuko's smiled never faltered as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "What can I say? I never give up."

"Was it you who actually found it or did someone else get it?" Sokka inquired as they headed towards Katara and Hakoda, who were both chuckling to themselves as they watched the younger warrior excitedly caress his unique weapon.

"It was actually me who found it, believe it or not," Zuko replied as they reached the Chief and his daughter. Katara noticed Zuko's smile grew slightly when he spotted her and she felt herself blush as he winked in her direction as he spoke to her brother. "I was in the area while King Kuei and I were discussing what to do with the Fire Nation colonies. At first, we had suggested emigrating all Fire Nation citizens back to the homeland, but seeing how deeply rooted their lives were there, it was unfair. Some families have been living there since Fire Lord Sozin conquered Yu Dao. We're still in discussion about it, and it will be brought up during this Peace Summit, but we're probably going to have an entire new governing body there. Possibly a republic where all benders and nonbenders alike of every nationality can live in harmony."

"Why there?" Hakoda asked as he gestured for the three teens to follow him.

Zuko replied, "It's near the center of where the majority of Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom are located. The Wulong Forest is actually a little more north than where we plan to build the city, but I figured I would be in the area so I thought that should go take a look myself. I never got to see the battlefield, so my curiosity got the best of me. Plus I wanted to help find my buddy's long lost treasure."

Sokka practically squealed and Katara just rolled her eyes at her brother's odd fascination with the object. She looked up to Zuko and was surprised to see that he was already looking down at her with an expression of pure admiration and longing in his eyes. Their golden color was like molten fire in the midst of a blizzard, incredible warmth in the cold. His smile was infectious and she found herself grinning like an idiot as she stared at him. As the Royal family of the South Pole and the Fire Lord arrived at the Ice Palace, Katara followed behind Sokka as Hakoda graciously let Zuko in first.

The vaulted ceilings of the main foyer glistened in the dull sunlight that shone through the ice. The dual pillars swirled to the roof and opened to the main meeting area, where a single dais rested in the back of the wide room. A waterfall, much like the one in the North Pole's palace, flowed behind the dais into a canal that surrounded back and sides of the room and emptied out into the city. Many Water Tribe tapestries were hung from the walls and furs were strewn about the floor, giving off a relaxed atmosphere.

Zuko turned to Hakoda and placed a hand on the older male's shoulder, all formalities set aside when they stepped into the home. "May I speak to you alone for a moment, Hakoda?"

Hakoda nodded and excused himself to his children as he began to lead Zuko away. Before he followed the chief's lead, he turned to Katara and grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles once more. Her blush crept back up her cheeks and he smiled up to her before taking a step back.

"I expect to speak with you once I'm finished with your father," he murmured, low and raspy on the verge of sultry. Ignoring Sokka's blatant barfing noises, she nodded and Zuko winked at her before he turned and followed Hakoda to the office door attached to the rear wall of the main hall. After the two leaders were out of sight, she turned on her heel and glared at Sokka as he played with his Space Sword.

"Was that necessary?" she scolded.

He shrugged and replied, "Maybe. But come on, his formal displays of affections are so sappy. I understand he can't just make out with you like you guys did during the war, but it's kind of corny when he kisses your hand like that."

"You're just jealous that I'm getting all the love and you can't because Suki is on Kyoshi Island."

Sokka harrumphed and crossed his arms, Space Sword dangling from his right arm and pointing down to the ice. "That's not it. I just don't like seeing my sister get all bushy- tailed and rabbit doe-eyed when her Fire Lord lover comes into town."

Katara scoffed with annoyance and rolled her eyes. Then she looked over towards the office door and whispered, "I wonder what they're talking about in there."

Sokka shrugged again and headed down the hall to their left and responded, "I don't know. Most likely political stuff. It probably doesn't concern us at all. Don't worry about it."

….

As Zuko followed Hakoda into his office, he felt his anxiety rush through his veins. His hands were sweating and his heart began to race. He watched with trepidation as the Chief sat on the front of the desk and steadied himself with his hands on his sides.

"So what did you want to talk about, Zuko?"

The young Fire Lord awkwardly shuffled his feet, showing how truly young he was, as he took a deep breath and dug his hand in his pocket, procuring a silk red cloth. As he unraveled the fabric, a dark blue velvet choker with a maroonish purple pendant was revealed. The pendant was a smooth amber, rounded to a perfect circle. The gem had the symbol of water interweaved with the symbol of fire and an intricate phoenix circling around it. Hakoda's eyes widened as Zuko bowed to the Chief and handed him the trinket.

"I wish to ask your permission for Katara's hand in marriage."

….


End file.
